Los 13 supremos
by omegaalpha000
Summary: Momonga envia invitaciones a sus viejos amigos del gremio antes del cierre de YGGDRASIL, 12 de ellos responden a su llamada, ¿como estos seres supremos cambiaran el nuevo mundo?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, mejor conocido como DMMO-RPG, es un tipo de juego donde puedes disfrutar de un mundo imaginario como si estuvieras en él. YGGDRASIL, estrenado en el año 2126 era el juego más representativo y prácticamente sinónimo del género, esto es debido a los grandes mundos, y la inusual libertad que el jugador poseía, haciéndolo el juego más popular de todo Japón. Pero ahora, 12 años después, YGGDRASIL está por llegar a su fin.

* * *

**_2138, DIA DEL CIERRE DE YGGDRASIL._**

**_19:00_**

Suzuki Satoru había iniciado sesión, y se preparaba para quizás uno de los peores días de su vida, durante los últimos 12 años, YGGDRASIL se había convertido en su más placentero escape de la triste realidad que era el mundo. Bajo el nombre de su avatar, Momonga, apareció en la sala de reuniones de la gran tumba de Nazarik, el lugar que por más de una década, había sido la fuente de sus más preciosas memorias, pero hoy era un día trágico, era el día en el que todo lo que hizo con sus amigos iba a desaparecer, una semana antes, envió un correo a todos los miembros del gremio, para invitarlos a pasar el ultimo día juntos y contemplar todo lo que ellos habían trabajado y construido, sin embargo, él sabía que las cosas no ocurrirían tan fácilmente.

En los últimos años, sus amigos fueron poco a poco dejando el juego, ya que su vida real termino imponiéndose ante ellos, y aunque era consciente de eso, no podía dejar de sentir la tristeza y la soledad, pero él lo había decidido, aunque esto sería el mayor dolor de su vida, él se quedaría hasta el último momento, sin importar lo que suceda.

**_19:35_**

Momonga estaba empezando a pensar que quizás nadie vendría, estaba a punto de dejar el lugar para empezar "la despedida," cuando repentinamente el sistema le dio 3 avisos.

_Herohero ha iniciado sesión_

_Peroroncino ha iniciado sesión._

_Bukubuku-Chagama ha iniciado sesión._

En el momento en el que esas notificaciones aparecieron, 3 seres más aparecieron en los asientos de la mesa redonda, 2 de ellos parecían unas masas informes y viscosas, y el tercero era un humanoide que poseía las características de un pájaro, su cabeza de ave y sus 4 alas en la espalda le daban un porte elegante, aunque no llevaba su equipo principal, el mostraba un aire imponente, como los demás avatares a su alrededor.

\- Peroroncino, Bukubuku-Chagama, Herohero ¡Bienvenidos, me alegra que pudieran venir! -dijo el esqueleto en un tono jovial ante la llegada de sus compañeros.

\- Recibimos tu correo y decidimos pedir el día libre en nuestros trabajos, nee-chan y yo vinimos a pasar el último día de YGGDRASIL aunque sea para decirle adiós. (;_;) –Menciono Peroroncino a Momonga con un tono melancólico.

\- No fue nada difícil, hubo un retraso en el nuevo videojuego en el que estoy trabajando, y ya que no teníamos nada que hacer, aprovechamos para pasarla con unos viejos amigos - ;) –respondió la rosada masa amorfa mientras daba un vistazo rápido a su alrededor –aun así, es triste saber que esto desaparecerá a la medianoche.

\- Yo no quise decepcionarte Momonga-san, sin embargo, quizás este sea mi último día en el que poder estar en un videojuego, lamentablemente mis jefes están exigiéndome que trabaje más duro y mi salud está empezando a deteriorarse, hago honor al avatar que poseo a cómo me siento ahora mismo, –decía Herohero sin mucho ánimo, y los demás miembros sentían la pena de como él era sobreexplotado por sus jefes.

\- Yo soy el que debería agradecerles muchachos, yo pensé… -Momonga estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho la notificación del hechizo **[Message].**

_Tabula Smaradigna está iniciando un **[Message]** contigo ¿Deseas aceptarlo?_

**_[Yes] [No]_**

Momonga no dudó en aceptar y entonces la comunicación se abrió.

\- Aquí Momonga, ¿Eres tu Tabula?

\- Así es Momonga-san, escucha, estoy con Touch-Me-san y Ulbert-san, estamos corriendo hacia la tumba de Nazarik, llegaremos allá en unos minutos, por favor espera por nosotros, no empiecen la fiesta aun, tenemos una sorpresa que les gustara –Dijo Tabula cerrando el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué sucede Momonga-chan, El mensaje era en verdad de Tabula-chan? –dijo Bukubuku-Chagama mientras aparecían varios signos de interrogación al lado de su avatar.

Antes que Momonga pudiera responder, otra notificación de **[Message]** llego a Momonga

_Punitto Moe está iniciando un **[Message]** contigo ¿Deseas aceptarlo?_

**_[Yes] [No]_**

Momonga acepto el mensaje nuevamente, lo hizo más rápido por la emoción que empezaba a crecer en su corazón.

\- Aquí Momonga.

\- Hola Momonga, estoy de camino a la tumba de Nazarik, llegare en unos minutos, Takemikazuchi, Amanomahitotsu, y Bellriver están conmigo, trataremos de llegar lo antes posible, hubiéramos llegado antes pero nos topamos con unos idiotas que intentaron hacernos PK, estaremos ahí pronto, tenemos algo especial para despedir YGGDRASIL. –termino diciendo Punitto Moe cerrando **[Message].**

\- Vaya, esto es mucho mejor de lo que estaba esperando, -dijo Momonga con un tono de emoción en su voz que todos en la sala notaron.

\- Momonga-san, ¿nos vas a decir que está pasando o nos vas a dejar en suspenso? :O –dijo Peroroncino preguntando por los 3 que ignoraban lo sucedido.

\- Tabula- san y Punitto Moe-san me acaban de enviar un [Message] ellos vienen para acá junto con Touch-Me-san, Ulbert-san, Amanomahitotsu-san, Takemikazuchi-san y Bellriver-san. -dijo Momonga sin poder contener la alegría de lo que estaba pasando, los otros 3 miembros del gremio estaban sorprendidos.

Los 3 verificaron sus tablas de amigos, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que sus status en el juego seguían marcados como **[Offline]** y entonces Peroroncino lo entendió:

\- ¡Ja! Ya veo, usaron el modo oculto todo este tiempo, bastante inteligente –modo oculto permitía marcar tu status como offline incluso si estabas conectado.

\- Probablemente querían darle una sorpresa a Momonga-san, -dijo Herohero.

\- Pues esta sí que es una buena sorpresa, honestamente… no creí que muchos de ustedes vinieran aquí –respondió el esqueleto avergonzado.

Ellos querían decir algo, pero la verdad es que Momonga tenía demasiadas buenas razones para creer que nadie vendría, y aunque no sabían las razones de todos, sabían que la razón siempre se resumía en el mismo punto, sus responsabilidades en la vida real, y muchos aunque no entendían sus razones, siempre supieron que para Momonga, YGGDRASIL era más que un simple juego.

* * *

**_20:17_**

Mientras estaban discutiendo sobre temas triviales y cómo iba la vida personal de cada uno, las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron de par en par y ellos voltearon a ver quiénes eran los que entraban, sin embargo, estos 3 no eran los que Momonga esperaría ver.

\- ¡Ya- Yamaiko-san, Nishikienrai-san! (O_O) -dijo Momonga sin creer quienes estaban en la entrada de la puerta,

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo, es un placer verte de nuevo, Momonga-tan –dijo el Ninja saludando con la mano a los que estaban presentes mientras ponía un emoticono sonriente al lado de su cara.

\- ¡Momonga-kun! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es un placer volver a verlos a ustedes chicos, -dijo Yamaiko saludando formalmente a los demás, tambien mostrando un emoticono alegre.

\- ¡Yamaiko-chan! Me alegra que hayas venido ¿de casualidad viniste con Akemi-chan? –pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama a la Nephilim esperando ver a su hermana junto a ella.

\- No, Akemi quedo a reunirse con unos amigos en Alfheim y ella se quedara hasta el cierre allá, según se, habrá un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y ella no quiere perdérselo por nada del mundo, menciono Yamaiko mientras se sentaba en su lugar de la sala de reuniones al igual que Nishikienrai.

Momonga explicó a Yamaiko y Nishikienrai que más miembros vendrían a la reunión y estaban en camino, fieles a su palabra 20 minutos después el grupo de Tabula atravesaron las puertas de la sala de reuniones, y saludaron a todos mientras caminaban a sus lugares, 10 minutos después llego el grupo de Punitto Moe entro por la puerta y repitieron el mismo proceso.

\- Bueno muchachos, ahora que ya todos los que confirmamos estamos aquí ¿Pueden decirme que sorpresa tenían ustedes 7 preparadas para todos? –Dijo Momonga señalando a los que lo contactaron vía **[Message]**.

\- Veras Momonga, después de recibir tu correo los contacte a todos los que pude en la semana, solo ellos respondieron mi llamada, y les pregunte si querían ayudarme con algo para despedir este día, así que planeamos conectarnos temprano y hacer una excursión rápida a las tiendas de ítems y a algunos gremios que se decía estaban ya desiertos, y fuimos a buscar ítems raros para agregarlos a nuestra colección, pensé que obtendríamos solo algunos ítems de clase legendario ¡Y no creerás lo que nos encontramos! –dijo Tabula mientras cada uno de ellos abrió su inventario y mostraron los objetos que sacaron de su inventario, sus avatares mostraron emoticonos e sorpresa por lo que estaban viendo.

\- ¡Todos esos… esos son…!

\- Así es Pero-san, ítems de clase mundial. Aprovechamos el hecho de que ya la gente no le veía el valor a estos ítems poderosos y decidimos buscarlos para despedir a Nazarik y a YGGDRASIL como es debido, Tabula pensó que quizás dejarían ítems tirados o guardados en los gremios por el día del cierre y fuimos a buscar tantos como pudiéramos encontrar. Él tenía razón y encontramos varios, aunque no esperaba que dejaran los ítems más poderosos al alcance de nuestras manos. Pensé que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para al fin obtener ese ítem, lamentablemente ese gremio todavía tiene a demasiados miembros, y no pude conseguirlo. –conto Ulbert mientras mostraba su artefacto en la mano sintiéndose como alguien que obtuvo un premio de consolación.

\- Sabes que **[El gran tótem de Beelzebub]** es su mayor tesoro, y el segundo símbolo después del arma del gremio, aun ahora debias esperar tanta protección de un ítem que produce una infinita armada de demonios. –Dijo Touch-Me tratando de subirle el ánimo. –Además, obtener **[El cuerno de batalla de Heimdall]** fue una asombrosa adquisición.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con Touch-Me, **[El cuerno de batalla de Heimdall]** tenía el efecto de invocar una cantidad ilimitada de monstruos de nivel inferior, el ítem solo invocaba criaturas menores al nivel 30, pero el hecho de que lo volvía de esa categoría era su capacidad de invocación ilimitada, y aunque un jugador de nivel alto podría fácilmente acabar con esas invocaciones, lo normal era usar el ítem para ganar tiempo y cargar magia de súper-nivel.

\- Además, no te quejes, en este ultimo día no dudo que algunos jugadores intentaran invadir los gremios para adjudicarse la gloria aunque sea algo efímera. –Dijo Warrior Takemikazuchi. –Aunque dudo que alguien intente alguna invasión de Nazarik después de aquella ocasión. –Termino riendo fuertemente y sus demás compañeros le siguieron en las risas. La victoria que tuvieron contra la gran invasión de 1500 jugadores fue una de las hazañas que les dieron renombre al gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown,

\- Tuviste muy mala suerte Ulbert, afortunadamente yo tenía en la meta un ítem más fácil de conseguir, gracias a que ese ítem estaba afortunadamente en un gremio que confirme estaba totalmente abandonado. –Se burló Amanomahitotsu mientras levantaba su ítem con una de sus pinzas, un martillo de herrero que parecía estar hecho de metales preciosos y tenía cuero fino de alta calidad envuelto en el mango para sujetarlo, y unos anillos de metal con hermosas decoraciones talladas. –Admiren mi adquisición, el ítem mundial más codiciado por los herreros, obtuve el ítem mundial **[Vulcan]**.

**[Vulcan]** era el ítem mundial más codiciado por aquellos que desarrollaban las profesiones relacionadas con la herrería y la fabricación, entre sus docenas de efectos estaban el hecho de que el usuario podría usar 3 hechizos exclusivos con cada golpe del martillo a un enemigo.

Pero el efecto que lo hacía tan codiciado era que el usuario podría manufacturar cualquier ítem usando solo la mitad de cada material necesario, y en cuanto las mejoras vía cristales de datos, el ítem podría mejorar las armas con un 60% menos cristales de datos, incluso tenía el efecto especial de una probabilidad del 10% de mejorar el arma sin costo alguno de cristales de datos.

\- No está mal muchachos, pero fui yo el que tuvo más suerte, porque yo conseguí 2 ítems de clase mundial. –Menciono Touch-Me mostrando los 2 ítems poniéndolos en la mesa para que todos los vieran una maza pequeña y una espada larga y de blanco brillante.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! conseguiste **[Salvador del mundo]** y **[Excalibur]**, ¿En qué gremio estaban estos ítems? –reclamo Ulbert sorprendido por las adquisiciones.

\- ¡En ninguno! Lo conseguí por una subasta me costaron 10,000 piezas de oro cada una. –presumió Touch-Me ante el desastre mundial.

\- ¿10,000 monedas de oro? De verdad el interés a YGGDRASIL desapareció, ítems como esos los hubieran ofrecido a millones de yenes o monedas de oro suficientes para llenar la tesorería de un gremio. –Se sorprendió Bukubuku Chagama por lo barato en lo que el campeón mundial consiguió esos ítems.

\- Es irónico, nuestro campeón mundial logro obtener 2 de los ítems mundiales sagrados más famosos, y a un precio de risa, en especial porque consiguió uno de "los 20." –Ironizo Nishikienrai.

\- Yo por mi parte conseguí también un ítem mundial bastante útil, y debo admitir que no creí que aún lo protegerían, y aunque tampoco era el que quería, era muy valioso para dejarlo pasar. –Menciono Tabula mientras sacaba una hermosa mascara de un blanco plateado, con múltiples anillos de oro en la orilla de la máscara y en el centro de cada anillo estaban acomodados diferentes clases de joyas de todos los colores.

\- **[La Máscara de Veritas]** si mal no recuerdo esa mascara permite ver y romper todas las ilusiones y barreras mágicas sin importar el nivel, y al mismo tiempo hace que tus ilusiones propias no puedan ser disipadas ni negadas. –Comento Momonga apreciando la adquisición del devorador de cerebros mientras este se la ponía y se adaptaba automáticamente a su deforme cara.

Punitto Moe puso el ítem que consiguió en la mesa para que todos lo contemplaran, su ítem era un barco sin velas encerrado en una botella grande y de cuerpo ancho, y el enorme barco parecía que tenía criaturas vivas encerradas en el interior moviéndose constantemente.

\- Mi adquisición es el **[Arca]** el ítem que quien lo posea sería un gremio de un solo hombre, el mío fue lo más sencillo, unos tontos nos intentaron hacer PK y lo intentaron usar contra nosotros, los muy tontos no supieron que habíamos conseguido otros ítems del mismo nivel, así que nos dejamos atrapar y cumplí la condición especial para quedármelo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto Yamaiko

\- Lo hizo con nuestra ayuda, al parecer no éramos los únicos que estábamos buscando ítems de clase mundial. –Menciono Warrior Takemikazuchi mientras ponía en el aire un carcaj lleno de flechas sin embargo, de las flechas eran de un morado oscuro y emanaban una peligrosa aura. –Saben que yo soy más de usar una espada, pero pensé que si Peroroncino venía le gustaría ver **[El Carcaj de la Sangre de Hidra],** es un buen ítem para que se adquiera en el gremio. -Dijo el Nephilim con mucho orgullo.

\- ¡Increíble! Ese ítem es peligroso por sus flechas ilimitadas, tienen el efecto de poner estados alterados aleatorios en cualquiera que sea atacado por ellas, incluso los no muertos podrían ser envenenados por las flechas que contiene. –Comento Peroroncino mientras veía el ítem Adquirido por Takemikazuchi.

\- Y para el gran final, el ítem que puede sin lugar a dudar ser el más increíble en términos de información. –Hablo Bellriver mientras sacaba un collar en el cual un ojo se movía mirando a todas las direcciones y parecía estar observando todo lo que estaba en el cuarto.

\- ¡¿Ese es el **[Ojo de Odín]**?! Ese ítem creía que solo era un tonto rumor. –Menciono Tabula sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

\- Pues al parecer no era un rumor, lo encontré en la torre de observación de un gremio el cual solo lo mantenían 2 jugadores, no era un gremio tan grande, pero ciertamente me sorprendí al usar un hechizo para analizar el ítem. –Dijo Bellriver mientras llevaba el collar puesto.

\- Acorde a lo que se del **[Ojo de Odín],** con ese ítem puedes usar hechizos de espionaje sin que puedan ser negados por lo hechizos de contraespionaje, y puedes poner un hechizo único de espionaje de 10° nivel en cualquiera y es imposible negarlo. –Dijo Tabula sorprendido de ver por primera vez un ítem mundial que se dudaba de su existencia.

\- No puedo creer que se tomaran su tiempo y las molestias para conseguir esos ítems muchachos. –Dijo Momonga después de ver lo que sus compañeros de gremio habían logrado adquirir.

\- Aparte de eso encontramos muchos cristales de datos, varios miles de monedas de oro y también llenamos nuestros inventarios con todos los ítems que nosotros pudimos ser capaces de llevar, nosotros no somos coleccionistas como Momonga, pero conseguimos algunas piezas bastante interesantes. –comento Ulbert en un tono nostálgico.

\- Muchachos… -decía Momonga feliz de ver a los 12 miembros en la sala del trono, él queria terminar su frase, pero no pudo por toda la emoción que sentia.

Él pensó que quizás nadie vendría a Nazarik, o si vendrían, ellos solo estarían unos momentos para dar la despedida, esto era mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, y en el mundo real, Suzuki Satoru estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Durante la siguiente hora todos los miembros del gremio pasaron comentando sus recuerdos del gremio y sus hazañas más apreciadas, cada uno de ellos tomaba su tiempo para contar alguna de sus anécdotas en solitario, la única excepción fue Bellriver quien por alguna razón no quería contar sus historias, eso era raro porque recordaban como el siempre presumía de sus proezas en el juego, sin embargo no lo tomaron en cuenta porque entendían que quizás ya no era necesario, pero ya no importaba.

Todos estaban felices de al menos poder verse por última vez antes de volver a la realidad que todos odiaban, de hecho Herohero estuvo a punto de desconectarse por el cansancio y Bellriver intento salir de la tumba para intentar ir a otro lado, pero los demás los convencieron para que se quedaran hasta el final.

* * *

**_23:00_**

\- ¡…y así es como derrote a ese tonto! –termino Nishikienrai su anécdota y todos estaban riendo.

\- ¡Muchachos, es la hora! –menciono Momonga mientras se ponía de pie. –Terminaremos esto en la sala del trono. –Momonga se acercó a una pared en la que un cetro torcido de color dorado estaba levitando y girando en el aire.

\- **[El báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown]** nuestro símbolo y arma de gremio, ¡Recuerdo lo difícil que fue hacerlo! –Hablo Peroroncino mientras veía el arma en la pared.

\- Sí, recuerdo también las peleas que tuve con mi esposa por haber pasado mi tiempo en conseguir los materiales. –Respondió Touch-Me con tristeza.

\- Yo pase mis vacaciones para ayudar a su construcción, gaste todas mis vacaciones en esto en vez de descansar ¡Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho! –Hablo Herohero en un tono más fuerte, pero aun fatigado mientras veía el arma del gremio.

\- En circunstancias normales el arma debería de ser resguardada en un lugar seguro para evitar su destrucción, pero eso ya no es necesario. -Dijo Momonga mientras tomaba el cetro. –Mi idea para terminar YGGDRASIL era quedarme en la sala del trono para esperar a alguien que intentara invadir a última hora, y quedarme en el trono viéndome como el gobernante de Nazarik hasta que todo termine. –Hablo Momonga mientras veía a sus amigos.

\- ¡Entonces vayamos allá! Y despidamos a Nazarik como es debido. –Vocifero Yamaiko animada.

Los 13 miembros salieron de la sala de reuniones y caminaron hasta las escaleras que llevaban al 10° piso de la tumba subterránea, y antes de llegar a las escaleras, encontraron a decenas de doncellas que caminaban en los alrededores del noveno piso, y todos las contemplaban.

\- Momonga ¿Pudiste encontrar todos los huevos de Pascua de las sirvientas homúnculo? –Pregunto Peroroncino con legitima curiosidad.

\- Yo lo intente, pero me aburri a medio camino.

\- Eso pensé, yo solo encontré 10.

\- Yo pare cuando llegue a 23.

los otros 11 jugadores no llegaron a encontrar mas de 10 y se sorprendieron cuando Bellriver llego solo a encontrar 4 porque recordaban que el queria encontrarlos todos, sin embargo, eso dejo de tener importancia cuando llegaron a las escaleras del decimo piso.

Al pie de las escaleras encontraron a 7 figuras, 6 de ellas eran hermosas doncellas con muy variados y detallados trajes de sirvienta, y el séptimo era un hombre aparentemente mayor con un traje de mayordomo estilizado y con un porte adecuado a su profesión.

\- Ah, las Pléyades, nuestras sirvientas de batalla. –menciono Momonga deteniéndose a contemplar a los NPC.

\- ¿Todavía Whitebrim-san sigue volviendo locos a sus asistentes mientras hace su manga? Aún recuerdo sus gritos ¡Los uniformes de sirvientas son justicia! –pregunto Takemikazuchi mientras daba un vistazo a las Pléyades y hacia una imitación de Whitebrim.

\- Según escuche, él recientemente gano un premio, y su trabajo le harán una adaptación a anime dentro de poco, de hecho pidió a los ejecutivos que me buscaran para hacer la voz de la protagonista. –Respondio Bukubuku Chagama.

\- Sí, pensé que aceptarías la oferta. –Respondió Peroroncino. –¿Por qué la rechazaste Nee-chan?

\- Porque sé que no querías que participara en el eroge en el que estoy trabajando, sé que si aceptaba la oferta tendría que dejar mi papel en ese juego.

\- ¡EEHHH! Solo quieres fastidiarme para que no me compre ese eroge, ¡Nee-chan, eres cruel! –Grito Peroroncino poniendo un emoticono enojado, mientras algunos se reían del pobre hombre pájaro.

Los que no ponían atención a la conversación eran Touch-Me, Yamaiko, Nishikienrai y Herohero, quienes ponían su atención en lo que son sus propias creaciones.

\- Sebas, mi creación.

\- Solution.

\- Narberal.

\- Yuri.

Un silencio muy incómodo se sintió ante la vista de los 4 jugadores, pero alguien pensó algo útil.

\- Oigan ¿Qué tal si los llevamos a la sala del trono? Al fin y al cabo, no creo que nadie venga aquí. –sugirió Bellriver.

\- Buena idea Bell-san. –Menciono Amanomahitotsu mirando rápidamente a los demás y ellos lo acordaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. -Dijo Momonga –"síganme." –Dio el comando Momonga mientras las 7 figuras empezaron a moverse detrás del esqueleto.

Los 13 jugadores seguidos por los 7 NPC llegaron a una enorme puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par mostrando una gigantesca cámara iluminada por un enorme candelabro que usaba el hechizo **[Continual Light]** gigantes columnas de mármol estaban a los lados, en la parte superior, 41 estandartes rojos con símbolos bordados en oro, una gran alfombra roja guiaba al camino de unas escaleras que llevaban a un ostentoso trono que parecía haber sido hecho con una única pieza de cristal, este era uno de los tesoros de Nazarik, el ítem mundial **[Trono de Reyes].**

Momonga dejo a los 7 NPC a un lado del pasillo, dio el comando "en espera" mientras los 13 se acercaban al trono, cuando lo hicieron, todos enfocaron su atención al NPC que estaba al lado del trono, era una hermosa mujer llevando un vestido blanco puro con un patrón en forma de telaraña bordado en oro a la altura del pecho, con un cetro en la mano, parecería humana de no ser por los cuernos en su cabeza, y las alas en sus caderas.

\- Oh, Albedo, una de mis 3 preciosas creaciones, sin duda alguna ella es una de mis obras maestras. -Menciono Tabula mientras veía a la súcubo.

\- Tú y tus manías Tabula. –Menciono Peroroncino mientras contemplaba la creación de su amigo, hasta que noto el cetro que estaba equipada en la mano de NPC. –¿Le diste a Albedo **[Gynnungagap]**? ¿Cómo dejaste que Tabula hiciera eso Momonga?

\- Siendo honesto, no he venido a la sala del trono en mucho tiempo no sabía que Tabula había hecho eso.

\- Pensé en ponerle ese ítem mundial porque complementaba perfectamente su diseño y su efecto es adecuado para que ella sea la línea final de defensa. –Comento Tabula orgulloso.

\- Veamos que puso Tabula en su tabla de personaje. –Sugirió Bellriver.

\- Buena idea. –Respondió Momonga y con su cetro abrió la tabla de personaje de Albedo.

\- ¡Es muy extensa! –Menciono sorprendido Ulbert

\- No olvides que Tabula es un maldito perfeccionista, me hubiera sorprendido si la tabla hubiera sido más corta. –Complemento Nishikienrai mientras movían el texto hasta el final,

\- ¿¡Ella parece dulce y amable pero en el fondo es una perra!? –Leyó en voz alta Bukubuku-Chagama. –¿En que estabas pensando Tabula-chan?

\- No olvides que Tabula-tan es un gran fan del gap-moe, a él le encantan los personajes contradictorios. –Les recordó Nishikienrai a los presentes.

\- Pero aun así creo que eso es muy degradante. –Contesto Yamaiko.

\- Además, eso no es gap-moe. –Comento Peroroncino

\- ¿A qué te refieres Peroroncino? Eso es sin duda un perfecto gap-moe.

\- No, no lo es, Albedo es una Súcubo, una súcubo siendo dulce a primera vista y luego actuar como una perra es su naturaleza, es como decir que el agua moja o el hielo es frio, no tiene nada de contradictorio, -menciono en tono en burla.

\- ¡Eh!... ¡AAAAAH! ¡Demonios, tienes razón! Entonces tengo que pensar en algo para arreglar eso. –Tabula empezó a analizar a sus alrededores mientras pensaba en una forma de reemplazar eso, estaba empezando a desesperarse por no tener como corregirlo. Estaba por solo borrar la ultima línea y dejar la tabla así, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente al mirar a Momonga. -¡LO TENGO! –Tabula puso su contraseña para cambiar la configuración de Albedo, borro el ultimo renglón y lo reemplazo con un nuevo dialogo.

\- ¡¿Ella está enamorada de Momonga?! –Leyó en voz alta Touch-Me después de ver la corrección que le hizo a la tabla de personaje.

\- Así es ¡Ahora es un perfecto gap-moe! Si una súcubo, una ser que hace realidad las fantasías más oscuras de los hombres, está enamorada de un esqueleto con la cual no puede tener relaciones, se convierte en el gap-moe perfecto. –Dijo Tabula mientras se reía como un maniaco.

\- ¿Y yo soy el malvado? –Respondió Ulbert con sarcasmo al comentario del devorador de cerebros, mientras se unía a las risas de los demás miembros, todos excepto Momonga.

\- Tabula, eso es muy vergonzoso, cámbialo por favor.

\- No, déjalo ¡Es perfecto! –Peroroncino respondió entre carcajadas.

\- No te enojes Momonga-kun, es solo un NPC, además ¿No sé porque te molestas tanto? Después de todo en unos minutos eso ya no importara. –Comento Yamaiko mientras las risas morían.

Cuando la humillación a Momonga termino, dieron otra orden a todos los NPC en la sala del trono para que se arrodillaran, como fieles sirvientes a sus amos.

* * *

**_23:53:47_**

\- Una década de trabajos para construir todo esto está por desaparecer. –Comento Herohero

\- Sí, fueron unos buenos recuerdos, es una lástima. –Acompaño Yamaiko.

Los miembros empezaron a contar a los 41 miembros, empezando con los presentes diciendo "mío/a" a su propio estandarte, después, mencionaron los nombres de los otros 28 miembros que estaban ausentes.

**_23:56:29_**

\- Fue divertido mientras duro.

\- Ojala esto nunca terminara.

\- Sí, ciertamente tengo buenos recuerdos.

**_23:58:13_**

\- Ojala lancen YGGDRASIL 2, quisiera seguir teniendo aventuras con ustedes.

\- Lamentablemente eso no creo que vaya a pasar Momonga.

\- Yo tendré suerte si sigo vivo en los próximos meses.

\- Igual yo.

\- Mi vida ya no me permitirá acercarme a un juego en mucho tiempo.

\- Los entiendo. Solo desearía… que este momento no terminara.

**_23:59:00_**

\- Es muy malo para mí, mañana me tengo que despertar a las 4 de la mañana para ir a trabajar.

\- Y yo debo entrar a las 2, creo que no soportare el día de mañana.

**_23:59:45_**

\- Adiós, muchachos, fue un placer pasar tiempo con ustedes.

\- Igualmente Momonga, -dijeron todos al unísono.

**_23:59:55_**

\- Hasta luego muchachos

**_23:59:56_**

\- Adiós YGGDRASIL

**_23:59:57_**

\- Adiós Nazarik

**_23:59:58_**

\- Adiós Ainz Ooal Gown

**_23:59:59_**

**_00:00:00_**

**_00:00:01_**

**_00:00:02_**

**_00:00:03_**

* * *

**_Son bienvenidos los comentarios, las opiniones cuentan para mejorar la escritura._**


	2. los 13 supremos

**CAPITULO 1: LOS 13 SUPREMOS.**

**_00:00:01_**

**_00:00:02_**

**_00:00:03_**

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ver que ya había pasado la media noche, pero contrario a lo que esperaban, todavía estaban viendo la sala del trono enfrente de ellos, y sus compañeros estaban aún en las mismas posiciones.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso los DEDEMI (desarrolladores de mierda) decidieron posponer la fecha de cierre? –pregunto Momonga en voz alta, todos, incluido el propio Momonga, tomaron en cuenta que su voz sonaba más grave e imponente, pero dejaron ese detalle a un lado, debido a que intentaban abrir el menú para ver si se había un post de los desarrolladores explicando que sucedía. Pero por mucho que lo intentaban, el menú no aparecía, todos estaban repitiendo una y otra vez los gestos que activaban el comando sin éxito, no daba ningún resultado.

\- ¿Sucede algo, seres supremos? –escucharon una voz y los 13 voltearon al unísono para ver de dónde procedía, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Albedo moviéndose y mostrando una clara preocupación en el rostro. –Están actuando muy raro, y no parecen estar de buen humor.

\- ¿Acabas de hablar, Albedo? –Pregunto Momonga sorprendido de las acciones del hasta hace unos segundos inmóvil NPC, Albedo dio un paso atrás asustada.

\- ¡Perdóneme, Momonga-sama! Sé que está mal el hablar sin su permiso, pero ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo seres supremos? –Dijo la súcubo muy preocupada, y varios de los jugadores estaban confundidos.

\- No… no es nada Albedo, es solo que no podemos ponernos en contacto con el GM. –Respondió rápidamente Tabula a su creación, todos los jugadores notaron que su tono de voz era gutural.

\- Perdóneme Tabula-sama, pero no tengo idea que es ese GM del que ustedes estaban hablando, discúlpenme por mi ignorancia.

\- No te preocupes Albedo, es normal que no tengas idea de que se trata el GM, es demasiado complicado para que lo entiendas. -respondió el devorador de cerebros esperando en el fondo de que no le preguntara más, para su fortuna, Albedo se veía más relajada y tranquila.

Los 13 estaban mirándose fijamente, queriendo ver si alguno tenía idea de que decir o pensar, no tenían idea de cómo actuar en ese momento sin que Albedo les empezara a hacer preguntas, Momonga levanto una mano y todos se calmaron, quizás se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¡Sebas! –Hablo Momonga con autoridad.

\- Si, Momonga-sama. -Respondió el mayordomo levantando la cabeza, esto hizo que todos, en especial Touch-me, pusieran atención en el mayordomo.

\- Acércate al trono.

\- Entendido, Momonga-sama. -Respondió Sebas sin vacilación, se levantó y acerco al trono, y cuando estaba frente a Momonga en la base de las escaleras, este se volvió a arrodillar ante él.

Los jugadores estaban a cada momento más confundidos con lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento, primero Albedo, y ahora Sebas.

\- Sebas, sentimos una extraña anomalía a nuestro alrededor, no tenemos idea de que fue, quiero que vayas a la superficie y explores el exterior en un radio de un kilómetro alrededor a la tumba de Nazarik, si encuentras algún ser inteligente pacifico, invítalo amablemente a charlar con nosotros, y trata de evitar cualquier conflicto en la medida de lo posible. –Ordeno Momonga, mientras sus compañeros se calmaron un poco, probablemente pensó eso para poder explicar su confusión de la situación actual, pero también eso trajo una nueva pregunta ¿los NPC podrían salir de su área asignada? La programación no les permitía eso.

\- Entendido, Momonga-sama. –Respondió el mayordomo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para cumplir su misión.

\- ¡Pléyades! Ustedes regresen al noveno piso y eleven el nivel de alerta al máximo, si algún intruso aparece, espérenlo, si logran pasar el octavo piso, acaben con él.

\- Entendido, Momonga-sama. –Respondieron las pléyades al unísono levantándose y saliendo a cumplir su mandato.

\- ¡Albedo! Acércate a mí.

\- ¡Entendido, Momonga-sama! -Respondió la súcubo emocionada, sin embargo contrario a Sebas, Albedo se acercó mucho a Momonga a tal punto que su rostro solo estaba a unos centímetros de su cráneo.

Momonga trato de empujar a Albedo levemente hacia atrás, accidentalmente, una de las manos de Momonga en vez de tocar su hombro toco uno de sus pechos, y ella en respuesta soltó un gemido, pero los jugadores podrían jurar que ese gemido sonaba más placentero que doloroso, los otros jugadores pudieron ver como la quijada de Momonga se abría, y unos segundos después una luz verde cubrió el cuerpo del esqueleto.

\- ¡Escucha Albedo! Llama a todos los guardianes, con excepción de los guardianes del cuarto y octavo piso, y quiero que les llames a reunirse en el coliseo en el sexto piso en 3 horas, no necesitas llamar a los guardianes del sexto piso, iremos a avisarles nosotros mismos.

\- Entendido, Momonga-sama. –Hablo Albedo en un tono suave mientras ella se retiraba elegantemente a cumplir sus órdenes.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron y todos los NPC se fueron, todos formaron un círculo alrededor del **[Trono de reyes]** y se miraban mutuamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –hablo Peroroncino sorprendido mirando a Momonga, todos estaban desconcertados con el nuevo tono de voz, ahora su voz sonaba más clara pero melodiosa.

\- ¡Estoy tan confundido como tu Pero-san! No tengo idea de que está pasando, esto no es posible, los NPC…

\- ¡Estaban vivos! eran como cualquier otra persona… bueno, ser vivo ¡Pero eso no es posible! –respondió Tabula.

\- ¡Es imposible que eso pase! Los NPC pueden ser programados con diálogos, pero aun así esos diálogos son limitados, además, sus rostros mostraban expresiones y sus labios se movían, es… ¡Es imposible que eso suceda! –Menciono Ulbert, su voz ahora tenía un tono grave y profundo, muy acorde a su apariencia demoniaca.

\- Es cierto, todo el mundo sabe que los desarrolladores de juegos ponen ese limitante apropósito para que siempre estemos conscientes de que estamos en un videojuego, y tal vez no lo hayan notado, pero muchos de ustedes han estado moviendo sus bocas, y sus rostros están mostrando expresiones. Los rostros de los avatares por muy bien hechos que estuvieran siempre parecían unas máscaras, ahora estos tienen movimientos reales, la única excepción es Momonga que por ser un esqueleto solo está limitado a mover la quijada. –Menciono Punitto Moe, su voz sonaba muy rasposa y etérea, y todos notaban como las lianas que conformaban su cuerpo se movían igual a los músculos de un cuerpo de carne y hueso.

\- ¿Pero que puede estar sucediendo? –Hablo Takemikazuchi, su voz sonaba rasposa pero profunda, dándole el aire de autoridad adecuado al enorme guerrero Nephilim.

\- No puede ser que hayamos sido atrapados en el juego, si fuera así, las leyes le darían un castigo muy grave a todos los que intentaran hacernos semejante estupidez. –Menciono Touch-Me, su tono de voz era distorsionado y parecía que sus palabras reverberaban como el zumbido de un insecto, sin embargo aún con todo eso sentías un aire de gran autoridad en él.

\- ¡Muchachos! Cuando Albedo se me acerco pude sentir una dulce fragancia viniendo de ella, como si usara un perfume, y eso es imposible, se supone que no podemos percibir olores en el juego, además, cuando toque la piel de Albedo la sentí suave y cálida, sentí la textura de la tela de su ropa, además, la forma en que la toque debió activar el filtro R-18, y me debió haber desconectado por haber violado esos términos hayamos sido secuestrados o no. –Volvió a hablar Momonga. – ¿Hay algo que estemos pasando por alto?

\- Yo acabo de tomar mi muñeca en cuanto Punitto-san y tú mencionaron lo de los rostros y la piel… ¡Y tengo pulso! –menciono Amanomahitotsu con una voz comparable a la de un hombre de mediana edad hablando mientras bebía un vaso de agua, sus compañeros vieron al hombre cangrejo no solo tomar sus muñecas sino que sus 2 pinzas superiores se movían con total naturalidad por la sorpresa.

\- Solo hay una conclusión lógica, pero… –Bellriver vocifero, y de todas sus bocas salían diferentes tonos de voz al unísono. – ¡No puede ser posible! ¡La única conclusión lógica es…!

\- ¡Que el juego se volvió real! –Concluyo Yamaiko, su voz sonaba melodiosa pero potente, y aún mantenía su aire maternal a pesar de su sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué les sucede, Nee-chan, Herohero? –Pregunto Peroroncino a los 2 slime que temblaban como enormes gelatinas.

\- Es… –Empezó Bukubuku-Chagama bastante nerviosa. –Es que desde que empezó todo esto, empecé a sentir repentinamente que me estaba dando hambre, trate de ignorarlo mientras ustedes estaban platicando, pero esa hambre ha estado creciendo y siento como si no hubiera comido nada en días.

\- Yo… yo también siento lo mismo, siento como si me hubiese matado de hambre. –Completo Herohero, las voces de ambos tenían un tono levemente metálico.

\- Es porque son slimes. –Hablo Tabula serio. –Recuerden que los slimes siempre tienen hambre y cualquier cosa que consuman solo los mantiene saciados la mitad del tiempo que los demás seres. –Completo con un tono de fascinación.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Quiero ir a comer algo! –grito Bukubuku-Chagama y usando su anillo del gremio, desapareció teletransportándose.

\- ¡Yo tampoco aguanto! –grito también Herohero siguiendo a su compañera.

\- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos? –pregunto Nishikienrai después de mucho tiempo de silencio, su voz era de un tono levemente grave y rasposo, pero potente.

\- Estarán bien, ahora probablemente estén en la cocina volviendo loco a los sirvientes y al jefe de cocineros. –Menciono cómicamente Peroroncino. –Pero ellos acaban de demostrarnos que los anillos del gremio todavía funcionan.

Momonga tomo en cuenta ese comentario, y decidió soltar el báculo que llevaba en la mano, pero en vez de caer al piso, se alejó flotando a unos centímetros del suelo y alejándose a medio metro del esqueleto, después de que se detuvo, el báculo empezó a girar en su propio eje, los pocos miembros que pusieron atención en Momonga observaron atentamente este suceso.

\- El báculo, parece que también sigue funcionando como en el juego, y considerando que los anillos del gremio ya fueron probados por Herohero y Bukubuku-Chagama, significa que aún debe funcionar la magia. –Teorizo Momonga mirando a sus amigos.

\- Cierto, sin embargo, ellos 2 me hicieron tomar cuenta de otro detalle, ellos empezaron a actuar más como sus avatares, empezaron a morirse de hambre como unos verdaderos slimes, ¿Pero qué hay de nosotros? Creo que no es necesario decir que nuestras voces suenan muy diferentes. -Menciono Nishikienrai. –Yo por ejemplo, siento mi cuerpo más pesado pero aun así me puedo mover con naturalidad.

\- Ahora que lo dices, yo pensé que estaba mal, pero mi vista parece ser mucho mejor que antes, puedo ver las puertas del cuarto del trono como si estuviera cerca de mi persona, además, las alas de mi personaje no se movían en YGGDRASIL, ni siquiera cuando usaba el vuelo innato de mi clase racial. –Menciono Peroroncino agitando sus alas. -Sin embargo ahora las puedo mover como si toda mi vida las hubiera tenido.

\- Sí, no eres el único, mírame, soy un arbusto andante y yo… -Dijo Punitto Moe mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de maneras que mi el mejor contorsionista consideraría posible. –Ahora tengo una flexibilidad inhumana, probablemente por la ausencia de huesos.

\- De hecho, creo que los cambios no son solo físicos, creo que nuestras clases también nos están influenciando. -Menciono Ulbert de tal manera que todos le pusieron atención. –Ahora mismo tengo deseos de ir a buscar un lugar habitado y provocar horrores indescriptibles, como si quisiera ir a destruir el mundo entero y reducirlo todo a cenizas. -Comento el demonio haciendo que los demás se preocuparan considerando que Ulbert tiene la clase **[Desastre Mundial]**.

\- Estoy teniendo el mismo problema de Peroroncino, yo tengo cuatro brazos, y los estoy moviendo fácilmente y cada uno por su propia cuenta, además, teniendo todas estas bocas… es raro por como todas están hablando de una manera perfectamente sincronizada. –Menciono Bellriver.

\- Yo también, ahora siento mis pinzas superiores moverse, incluso puedo mover mi pinza más grande sin ningún problema. –Complemento Amanomahitotsu mostrando como movía su enorme pinza y la abría y cerraba repetidamente.

\- Creo que a mí también me están influenciando mis trabajos, porque siento que no he hecho experimentos en algo o alguien, y quiero ir con urgencia a mi laboratorio. -hablo Tabula desesperadamente y parecía que quería salir corriendo a algún otro lado, pero parecía más ansiedad que terror.

\- Yo siento mi boca extraña, siento raro los movimientos que hace, y también tengo la sensación que con ella podría masticar acero como si fuesen galletas, además también siento mi cuerpo lleno de energía, como si pudiera correr una maratón sin cansarme ni sudar. -Dijo Touch-Me quitándose su casco y mostrando los complejos movimientos que hacia su quijada de insecto.

\- Yo creo que soy la que menos cambios muestra o siente, lo único que remarcaría seria el hecho de que me siento como si pudiera levantar rocas enormes sin ningún problema. –Menciono Yamaiko.

\- Y yo lo único que podría destacar de mí mismo es que deseo buscar una pelea con un digno adversario, es obvio que mis clases guerreras me están haciendo sentir eso. –Gruño Takemikazuchi con descontento.

\- Yo la verdad es que no siento nada, y hablo principalmente de mis emociones, tal vez sea porque soy un no-muerto, pero cuando Albedo soltó ese gemido yo me sentí… bueno, solo sentí eso por unos segundos y repentinamente me volví a sentir calmado.

\- Vimos una luz verde rodeándote en ese momento Momonga-tan, quizás tu construcción de no-muerto ahora te hace suprimir tus emociones. -Respondió Nishikienrai. –Pero eso me trae otro problema, ¿Por qué Albedo soltó ese gemido?

\- ¿Más aun, porque sonó como que lo estaba disfrutando? –pregunto Peroroncino curioso por la actitud de la súcubo y todos se estaban mirando mutuamente confundidos cuando Peroroncino menciono ese detalle.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡La tabla de personaje! –Respondió exaltado Tabula recordando los cambios de último minuto.

\- Bien hecho Tabula-san, acabas de darle a Momonga una novia la cual nunca podrá complacer. –Se burló Takemikazuchi de la situación.

\- ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que esto iba a suceder? Recuerden que nosotros solo íbamos a ver el cierre del servidor y volver al mundo real, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, entonces hubiera borrado el último renglón y no hubiera hecho nada más ¡Además! Ustedes son tan culpables de esto como yo porque me dijeron que así lo dejara.

\- Pues me temo que ya es muy tarde para eso. -Hablo Punitto Moe tratando de evitar una enorme discusión. –Tenemos que pensar que haremos a partir de ahora.

\- Es por eso que pedí la reunión en el coliseo, tenemos que empezar a aprender que tanto ha cambiado, además, quiero probar que tanto es capaz de hacer el arma del gremio.

\- Es una buena idea Momonga-kun, pero ¿Qué haremos con Hero-kun y Buku-chan? –pregunto Yamaiko.

\- Considerando sus circunstancias es mejor que por ahora los dejemos comer en paz, igual eso ayudara a saber si podemos hacer eso, pero primero…

\- _"¿Me pueden escuchar muchachos?"_

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- _"Soy Tabula, alguien trate de contestarme sin hablar"_

\- _"Tabula, ¿Cómo estás hablándonos, acaso tienes telepatía?"_

\- _ "Probare eso después Momonga, pero no. Experimente en pensar en otras funciones del menú aunque ya no aparezca, y trate de probarlas todas, pensé en la función de chat privado, y parece que funciono, pero no del modo que yo creía"._

\- _"¡Es increíble! Y será muy útil, ahora nosotros podremos comunicarnos sin que los NPC lo sepan."_

\- _"Ahora entiendo, creía que ya mi cansancio me estaba empezando a hacer perder la razón."_

\- _"¡Ah! Herohero, qué bueno que nos hablas ¿Cómo están tú y nee-chan?"_

\- _"Estamos en el comedor, pedimos a Pestonya que nos empezara a traer comida, aunque fuimos un poco rudos con ella porque le pedimos que trajera lo que sea y de inmediato, acabo de disculparme con ella, el hambre era tal que no nos dejaba pensar con tranquilidad."_

\- _"Y debo admitir, la comida aquí es deliciosa, no sabía que los cocineros habían sido programados con muchas recetas."_

\- _"Probaremos los platillos de los cocineros después, quizás lo podemos aprovechar como una continuación a nuestra fiesta ¿Cuánto tardaran ustedes en acabar de comer?"_

\- _"Parece que nuestra hambre es muy alta y tardaremos mucho Take-san, llevamos ya 10 platillos, y acabamos de pedir otros más."_

\- _"Además, decidimos comer más debido a que están deliciosos, así que disfrutaremos un poco más de lo que nos preparen los cocineros."_

\- _"Lamento tener que arruinarles el banquete, pero quisiera que acabaran pronto para que podamos reunirnos con los guardianes de piso que se reunirán en la arena."_

\- _"Eh, ¡Entonces! ¿Entonces ellos estarán ahí?"_

\- _"Así es Buku-chan, Momonga-kun pidió que se reunieran allá en 2 horas y media, así que si quieres ir a verlos te recomiendo que acaben de comer rápido o no los vas a ver."_

\- _"Está bien Yamaiko-chan, comeremos un rato más y los alcanzaremos allá"_

\- Bueno, como ya hemos resuelto ese pequeño detalle, lo mejor ahora será que nos movamos a la arena.

\- ¡Espera Momonga! Antes de eso quisiera ir por un par de **[Anillos de Sustancia]** para Herohero y nee-chan, los van a necesitar.

\- Yo también quiero ir a otro lado de la tumba antes de ir allá

Los otros miembros del gremio se pusieron de acuerdo y asintieron a ello.

\- Está bien, yo me quiero quedar un momento aquí antes de partir, los veré en la arena en media hora.

\- De acuerdo. -dijeron los 10 al unísono, y se retiraron tele transportándose al mismo tiempo.

Momonga antes de ponerse de pie y teletransportarse a su destino, el miro nuevamente los estandartes de la tumba, pero esta vez, no los miro con un aire de tristeza, esta vez ahora los miraba con alegría, antes de pensar algo, probo lo referente al chat privado y él se "desconecto" para que no oyeran sus pensamientos.

\- _"Muchachos… no tienen idea… de cuan feliz estoy… de que ustedes estén aquí…"_ –pensó Momonga y puso sus manos en su cara, sin embargo, tan pronto empezó a llorar sus lágrimas inexistentes, su bloqueador emocional funciono nuevamente. _–"Mierda, ni siquiera puedo expresar mucha felicidad, y ahora que lo pienso ¡Tampoco podre comer! ¡Rayos! Empiezo a pensar que no debí ser un no-muerto."_

* * *

Momonga se quedó media hora meditando en la sala del trono pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pero después tomo en cuenta que tenía que volver a cumplir lo que tenía agendado, así que uso su anillo y se teletransportó a su destino principal, la arena del 6° piso.

Antes de entrar en la arena, vio a casi todos sus amigos teletransportarse a unos metros de él, sin embargo, lo curioso era que todos ellos estaban riéndose al unísono y con mucha fuerza, no entendía el por qué. Hasta que vio sus equipamientos. Todos se habían puesto sus mejores armas y armaduras, y él sabía dónde fueron a recogerlo.

\- Oigan muchachos, ¿Acaso ustedes…?

\- ¡Así es Momonga-san! ¡Fuimos a la tesorería! –Mencionaron algunas de las bocas de Bellriver mientras las otras aún se estaban riendo.

\- ¡EHHHH! –Grito Momonga mientras su supresor emocional trataba de quitarle la vergüenza que sentía.

\- Oh, no te sientas mal Momonga-kun, Actor de Pandora ciertamente es muy divertido. –Comento Yamaiko a carcajadas.

\- ¡Sí! -decía Nishikienrai entre risas –Con sus poses y actuación tan dramáticas, ¡Jajajaja! Y el hecho de que hablara alemán fue un muy buen detalle. –Concluyo el medio-golem mientras seguía riéndose del guardián de la tesorería.

\- ¿Me puedes decir de nuevo porque creías que él era genial? –se burló Ulbert de su esquelético amigo.

\- ¡Guarden silencio! Aún sigo creyendo que el uniforme es cool,

\- Sí ¡Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es tan bobo! Jajaja –respondió Takemikazuchi entre risas.

\- Además, teníamos que ir de todas formas, teníamos que dejar todo lo que habíamos recolectado, debiste escuchar lo emocionado que se sentía Actor de Pandora cuando le trajimos tantos ítems de clase mundial, parecía un fetichista que había robado exitosamente mucha ropa interior. –Dijo Tabula mientras se reía y su cabeza se inflaba y desinflaba repetidamente como un globo.

\- _"Retiro lo dicho, hubiera estado mejor si venia yo solo"_.

Momonga trataba de defender a su creación sin mucho éxito, y su supresor emocional estaba activándose repetidas veces tratando sin mucho éxito de suprimir la vergüenza del no-muerto, y encontró una manera de cambiar el tema cuando vio que alguien faltaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Peroroncino?

\- Fue a entregarle los **[Anillos de Sustancia]** y sus equipamientos a Hero-san y Buku-chan, dijo que el llegara con ellos tan pronto como pueda, -Respondió Punitto Moe dejando de reírse, y los demás también empezaron a calmarse de las risas.

\- Bien, entonces creo que sería bueno que aprovechemos el tiempo y probemos nuestras habilidades. -Hablo Momonga mientras todos juntos caminaron al interior de la arena.

Los 10 miembros observaron con detenimientos los alrededores de la arena, una réplica perfecta del coliseo romano y el techo tenía un efecto realista de cielo nocturno, considerando la hora el cielo era claro y estrellado, y dado a que estaba sincronizado al tiempo del exterior esta era la manera de saber que en el exterior aún era de noche.

\- ¡Ah! Todavía recuerdo el trabajo difícil que hicimos Blue Planet-san y yo cuando construimos el cielo nocturno.

\- Y considerando lo detallista que eres Tabula-san, es obvio que pusiste algo especial en él.

\- Así es Take-san, el cielo es una réplica perfecta de la última foto del cielo nocturno de los campos de Hokkaido antes de que las nubes toxicas lo bloquearan todo. –hablo orgullosamente el devorador de cerebros de su trabajo.

\- Dejemos eso para más tarde, primero tenemos que encontrar a los… –No termino de hablar Momonga cuando noto una figura asomarse por el balcón principal de la arena, en ese momento esa figura dio un gran salto en el aire dio unas vueltas en el aire como un clavadista profesional, y se movió con una agilidad felina de tal manera que cayó de pie en el suelo y levanto sus manos para hacer la señal de amor y paz celebrando su perfecto aterrizaje a los jugadores presentes.

Esa figura tenía cabello rubio, una piel bronceada, su vestimenta consistía en un saco rojo, chaleco y pantalones blancos, un látigo atado a su cintura y unos zapatos y guantes de cuero, todos eran ítems de alto nivel que le daban bastante elegancia, pero los detalles que más destacaban, eran sus ojos heterocromaticos, y sus largas y puntiagudas orejas que le hacían notar su verdadera naturaleza, este ser era una elfa oscura.

\- Ah, Aura, precisamente te andábamos buscando. –Hablo Momonga saludando a la elfa oscura.

\- Bienvenido, Momonga-sama ¡Seres supremos, al fin regresaron! Este es sin duda un día maravilloso.

\- Si quieres saber los detalles de su regreso te lo contare Aura, pero será después, ahora queremos hacer unas pequeñas pruebas ¿Esperamos no irrumpir?

\- Que dice Momonga-sama, ustedes son los seres supremos, ustedes nunca estarán irrumpiendo en este lugar, ustedes pueden venir a pedirnos lo que quieran.

\- Gracias Aura ¿y hablando de nosotros? –respondió Momonga tratando de buscar a algo, o a alguien, y Aura supo exactamente quién era ese alguien al mirar que todavía seguía en el balcón por el que había saltado.

\- ¡Maaare! ¿Que estas esperando? ¡baja de una vez!

\- Pe-pero Onee-chan, tengo mucho miedo

\- ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¿Que no vez que los seres supremos han regresado y requieren de nuestra presencia? ¡No seas tonto y no los dejes esperando, baja de una buena vez!

En respuesta Mare salto del balcón siguiendo a su hermana, pero contrario a ella su salto fue más simple y torpe y aunque igualmente cayó de pie estuvo a poco de perder el equilibrio y caer torpemente al suelo, sin embargo logro recuperarse en el último momento. Este elfo oscuro se veía igual a Aura, solo que llevaba una camisa azul, un chaleco y falda blancas, medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo, zapatillas y guantes de tela blancos, y un bastón que parecía la rama cortada de un árbol, el detalle más claro era los mismos ojos heterocromaticos con los colores invertidos a los de su hermana, un cabello rubio con corte de hongo, y sus orejas puntiagudas estaban caídas.

\- Hola Mare.

\- Ho-hola seres supremos.

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer unas pruebas de combate y quisiéramos que traigan muñecos de prueba.

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran responder a las órdenes de Momonga otras 3 figuras aparecieron en la arena mediante la tele transportación, Peroroncino, Bukubuku-Chagama y Herohero aparecieron frente a la arena.

\- Eso estuvo delicioso –grito Herohero satisfecho por la comida,

\- Sí, sin duda valió la pena ir a comer esos platillos. –respondió Bukubuku-Chagama pero su vista empezó a enfocarse en los elfos oscuros, y los gemelos al ver a la slime rosa empezaron a desbordar una alegría indescriptible.

\- ¡Bukubuku-Chagama-sama! –gritaron los elfos alegremente mientras ambos elfos oscuros corrieron a abrazarla fuertemente.

\- ¡Aura-chan, Mare-chan! ¡Me alegro mucho de verlos! –respondió la slime mientras abrazaba a sus creaciones, los demás no lo sabían, pero ella siempre había querido abrazar a sus preciosos niños, sin embargo las configuraciones de YGGDRASIL lo volvían completamente imposible, ahora, ese sueño se está volviendo realidad.

\- ¡Bukubuku-Chagama-sama! ¡Ha regresado! ¡Finalmente ha regresado! –expreso Aura alegremente y llorando de la felicidad.

\- ¿Cuándo Volvió, Bukubuku-Chagama-sama? –Pregunto Mare mientras dejaba atrás toda su timidez y llorando junto a su hermana.

\- Volví hace unas horas como todos los aquí presentes, pero hice una pequeña desviación para comer antes de venir acá.

\- Y… ¿Se ira de nuevo? –Pregunto nuevamente Mare, pero esta vez su pregunta dejaba una clara muestra de preocupación, la slime, noto la melancolía que sentía el elfo oscuro.

\- No te preocupes Mare-chan, no me volveré a ir, esta vez estoy aquí para quedarme, como todos los que estamos aquí. –Dijo Bukubuku-Chagama diciendo una verdad a medias, ya que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Que… que bueno Bukubuku-Chagama-sama! –lloro Aura al escuchar la respuesta dada por su creadora.

Los demás dejaron que la escena pasara por unos cuantos minutos para que los 3 tuvieran un reencuentro decente, dejaron que los niños se reunieran con su creadora y tuvieran un momento emocional, sin embargo después de unos minutos, Momonga decidió que tenían que volver al asunto principal, tosió y limpio su garganta inexistente, y los 3 al darse cuenta de los demás presentes se separaron avergonzados.

\- Lamento tener que arruinar este conmovedor momento muchachos, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, necesitamos hacer una prueba de nuestras habilidades de combate, de nuestros hechizos, y además, venimos aquí a probar nuestra arma de gremio. –Hablo Momonga orgullosamente mientras estaba levantando el arma del gremio.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿ese es el **[Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown]**?

\- Así es, es nuestra arma de gremio, nos tomó meses hacerlo, cada uno de los componentes de este ítem es un artículo nivel divino, y con la combinación de todos ellos puede llegar a ponerse a la par con un ítem de clase mundial, sus componentes… –Momonga se detuvo al ver cómo se dejó llevar y empezó a hablar como si fuera un anunciador de un producto milagroso, y tosió para que dejaran de prestarle atención. –Eso lo que es.

\- In- increíble, Momonga-sama. –Alababa Mare.

\- Nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de probarlo hasta hoy, así que vamos a poner a prueba las capacidades de nuestra arma de gremio, además, queremos practicar un poco nuestras habilidades. -Agrego Peroroncino.

\- Por cierto, en hora y media vendrán los otros guardianes del piso aquí, y cuando eso pase les informaremos de la situación a detalle. –Comento Ulbert a los gemelos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Entonces Shalltear va a venir? –Pregunto Aura no tan animada.

\- Así es. –respondió Momonga.

\- Mientras tanto, queremos hacer una práctica de nuestras habilidades para no hacer molesta la espera. –Termino Warrior Takemikazuchi.

\- Bien, entonces iré de inmediato a traer los muñecos de prueba.

Durante la siguiente hora los jugadores empezaron a hacer pruebas con sus hechizos en el caso de los magos, y las artes especiales en el caso de los guerreros, los miembros empezaron con los ataques más débiles para empezar a probar si los hechizos tenían la misma fuerza,

Lo primero que notaron es que los hechizos eran fáciles de hacer, en YGGDRASIL, ellos tenían que activar un hechizo siguiendo los comandos de la computadora, sin embargo ahora solo tenían que pensar que hechizo querían activar y de inmediato el hechizo hacia su función, cuando llegaron a la magia de sexto nivel se detuvieron porque los efectos destructivos ya estaban siendo cada vez más fuertes, y el área que dañaban era cada vez mayor.

Cuando llego el turno de los guerreros los muñecos de prueba se usaban para probar sus habilidades de combate, los primeros muñecos de prueba fueron usados sin ningún movimiento especial con el que dañaron a todos los muñecos, pero ellos se sorprendían al ver cómo podían destruir muy fácilmente los primeros muñecos de prueba, en la segunda ronda empezaron a usar sus artes especiales, igual que los magos, usaron al principio los ataques más débiles, igual que en el caso de los hechizos los ataques también eran más fuertes que en YGGDRASIL, y conforme fueron avanzando entre los más fuertes, igualmente el daño era cada vez mayor, pero se detuvieron cuando llegaron a las artes especiales de sexto nivel al ver como un ataque de Touch-Me daño una de las paredes del coliseo.

\- _"Esto es impresionante, muchas cosas han cambiado en lo referente a las físicas de la magia de nivel, sin embargo, con excepción de la fuerza de los hechizos y la destrucción que pueden ocasionar, no han cambiado mucho."_ –teorizo Tabula mientras veía los muñecos que fueron destruidos por todos los hechizos practicados,

\- _"Lo mismo aplica con las artes especiales, nuestros ataques dieron daños impresionantes, pero lo que me sorprende más es el hecho de que los que tenemos condiciones de guerreros podemos pelear tan bien, en la vida real jamás aprendí kendo, pero pude manejar la espada y corte esos muñecos sin artes especiales como si fuera un guerrero experimentado,"_

\- _"es verdad Take-san, yo no sabía manejar un arco, pero ahora dispare esas flechas con una escalofriante precisión." _–Menciono Peroroncino mientras veía los muñecos que el utilizo y estos muñecos estaban tan llenos de flechas que parecían alfileteros, además en las dianas que le pidió a Aura para practicar tiro al blanco, llego a hacer 4 tiros seguidos que dieron exactamente en el blanco de tal manera que la siguiente flecha daba justo en la anterior, partiéndola por la mitad.

\- _"Mis artes ninja también me hacen moverme mejor que un ninja profesional, he lanzado shurikens y kunais de tal manera que ni los verdaderos ninjas hubieran podido hacerlo, ciertamente las cosas han cambiado mucho" _–Menciono Nishikienrai al ver el muñeco de pruebas lleno de shurikens y kunais.

\- ¡Eso, eso fue increíble seres supremos! –Menciono emocionado Mare.

\- Y eso que nos estamos conteniendo, este lugar no es apto para intentar magias o ataques más poderosos. –Menciono Amanomahitotsu al ver sus muñecos chamuscados gracias a los hechizos de **[Vulcan].**

\- Ahora es momento de que pruebe el **[Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown] **–Decía Momonga mientras los dragonoides mascotas de Aura terminaban de poner los nuevos muñecos de pruebas y ellos se retiraban los usados para que Momonga pueda utilizarlo correctamente. – **[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]** –enormes llamas quemaron los muñecos de prueba mientras estas empezaban a tomar la forma del elemental, la invocación de Momonga convirtió los muñecos de pruebas en cenizas en solo minutos.

\- ¡Es impresionante, Momonga-sama! –Menciono Aura sorprendida por la invocación.

\- ¿Quieren pelear contra él?

\- ¿En serio, podemos? –pregunto Aura emocionada mientras detenía a Mare quien intentaba huir sigilosamente. – ¿Podemos pelear Bukubuku-Chagama-sama? ¿Podemos? –pregunto Aura a su creadora.

\- Por supuesto que pueden, pero háganlo juntos.

\- ¡Genial! –Grito Aura mientras Mare era empujado a la fuerza a la batalla.

\- ¡Elemental primario de fuego, ataca a los elfos oscuros! –Ordeno Momonga, y el elemental inicio su arremetida contra los gemelos.

\- _"¿Qué tan fuerte es ese elemental?"_

\- _"Según recuerdo Touch-Me ese elemental es de nivel 90, pero ¿Está bien que peleen los 2 solos contra ese elemental Buku-chan?"_

\- _"Si pueden Tabula-chan, los 2 son nivel 100, cualquiera de ellos solo si tendría un problema, pero los 2 juntos complementan bien las habilidades del otro y pueden pelear contra monstruos como ese fácilmente."_

Los elfos pelearon por 10 minutos contra el elemental, y con una combinación de ataques como predijo la slime derrotaron al elemental sin ningún problema, los gemelos se acercaron a los jugadores sonrientes como niños que acabaron de jugar en el parque.

\- ¿Se divirtieron peleando contra ese elemental? –Pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama a los elfos.

\- ¡Sí, nos divertimos mucho Bukubuku-Chagama-sama! –Respondió Aura mientras veía a su hermano y asintieron juntos dando muestra de que ellos estaban satisfechos con esa pelea.

Momonga movió su mano hacia adelante mientras abría un espacio en la realidad donde entro su mano, cuando la saco tenía en ella una jarra y un par de vasos en los cuales les sirvió agua a los gemelos para que pudieran beber, este ítem era la **[Jarra de Agua Infinita]**, un ítem que para un no-muerto como Momonga no servía de nada, pero que ciertamente ayudo ahora a los elfos oscuros.

\- Deben estar sedientos, tomen un poco de agua. -Dijo Momonga tranquilamente mientras les acercaba los vasos de agua.

\- Pero eso no está bien mi señor.

\- Es-es verdad, yo puedo hacer agua con mi magia.

\- Muchachos, ustedes 2 trabajaron muy duro en esa pelea y lo hicieron muy bien, además nos ayudaron a hacer unas pruebas que eran necesarias, tomen esto como un agradecimiento por la ayuda. –Agrego Bukubuku-Chagama a sus creaciones con un aire maternal.

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, y después sonrieron mientras ellos tomaban de sus vasos de agua placenteramente, Momonga le pregunto a los demás si también querían agua y todos aceptaron con gusto sacando un vaso de sus propios inventarios y bebían sus propios vasos de agua. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos con su sed, Momonga volvió a meter su jarra y los vasos ya vacíos de los elfos oscuros de vuelta a su inventario.

Unos minutos después un agujero en la realidad se abrió y de ella salió la figura de una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados, piel blanca y pálida, un vestido rojo oscuro con una falda larga de campana que le llegaba a los pies con múltiples encajes, y unos ojos rojos que le daban un aire elegante y terrorífico al mismo tiempo.

\- Vaya, parece que soy la primera en llegar a este lugar. –Comento la doncella que parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

\- Bienvenida, Shalltear-chan. –Respondió Peroroncino al ver a la chica mientras esta terminaba de salir del portal, al oír su voz, la chica se volteo bruscamente a mirarlo directamente, y cuando su mirada se fijó en el tiro bruscamente la pequeña sombrilla que llevaba en la mano desintegrándose en miles de mariposas hechas de una luz negra.

\- ¡No… no puede ser! ¿Es usted…Peroroncino-sama?

\- Así es Shalltear-chan, soy… –Peroroncino no pudo terminar su frase por que él había sido embestido a una velocidad sorprendente por la joven doncella, y ambos terminaron en el piso mientras Shalltear estaba llorando en el pecho del hombre pájaro.

\- Peroronshino-shama, finajmente ha vueto con nojotros. –Shalltear balbuceaba entre fuertes sollozos.

\- Así es Shalltear, he vuelto. –respondió Peroroncino mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas a la cabeza de Shalltear. –Y esta vez no me iré.

\- ¿En jerio? –pregunto Shalltear aun llorando mientras veía a la cara de su creador.

\- Así es Shalltear, son muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar, pero primero creo que debemos de levantarnos, estamos avergonzándonos enfrente de los demás, -susurro Peroroncino mientras Shalltear veía la situación en la que estaban y rápidamente se levantó, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y el polvo de su vestido, Peroroncino ya libre del peso de la chica hizo lo mismo.

\- Seres supremos, es una alegría saber que regresaron, este es sin duda un día para celebrar. –Hablo Shalltear mientras le daba una reverencia al grupo de jugadores frente a él.

\- _"Todo esto es bastante raro"_

\- _"Lo se Punitto-san, ver a Shalltear actuar de esa manera es… bizarro por decirlo menos"_

\- _"Ciertamente, si no supiera lo que es ella, no podría creer que pudiese actuar como una jovencita normal."_ –reacciono Bellriver mientras miraba a Shalltear.

\- _"Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, hay algo muy diferente en Shalltear que yo no le hice en su diseño."_ –menciono Peroroncino mientras miraba a cierta parte de su anatomía.

\- Tetas falsas. –Respondió Aura a la pregunta que estaban a punto de hacerle a Peroroncino.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho enana?

\- Lo que oíste, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero se te movieron las almohadas que te pusiste en lugar de pecho cuando empujaste a Peroroncino-sama. –hablo burlonamente Aura mientras ella señalaba a su pecho, el cual efectivamente estaban desacomodados. –Apuesto a que usaste **[Gate]** para transportarte aquí sin que te desacomodaran pero olvidaste eso cuando viste a Peroroncino-sama.

\- ¡Tú maldita mocosa!

\- ¿Estoy oliendo perfume Shalltear? ¿Acaso ya te estás pudriendo?

\- _"Se parecen mucho a nosotros cuando discutimos, Nee-chan"_

\- _"Ciertamente, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo"_

Momonga estaba viendo a sus amigos y se imaginó que quizás ellos no eran los únicos que habían llegado al gremio, así que el decidió volver a "desconectarse" y decidió usar el hechizo **[Message] **pensando en todos los demás miembros ausentes de su gremio, y parecería que no tendría resultados, pero no respondió la persona que esperaba.

\- Mi señor.

\- Sebas, dime ¿Cómo va la exploración en el exterior de Nazarik? –Menciono Momonga en voz alta atrayendo la atención de los jugadores.

\- Momonga-sama, he terminado de hacer la exploración en los alrededores de la tumba, he explorado en todo alrededor de la tumba.

\- ¿Hay alguna señal de alguna civilización o vida inteligente?

\- No hay ninguna, solo hay animales pequeños y no hay muestras de civilización en las cercanías.

\- Entendido, entonces regresa a Nazarik y ven al sexto piso, quiero que aquí nos des un reporte más a detalle.

\- Entendido Momonga-sama.

Momonga termino la comunicación con el mayordomo, sus compañeros querían preguntarle qué había dicho Sebas, pero antes de que pudieran hablar, una nueva voz les llamo la atención.

\- DEJEN DE PELEAR USTEDES 2 EN FRENTE DE LOS SUPREMOS. –Comando una nueva voz a las chicas que estaban peleando entre ellas, dando un fuerte golpe en el piso para congelar el piso de la arena llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

La voz venia de un insectoide gigante color azul plateado, tenía un enorme par de mandíbulas, 6 ojos, 4 brazos, cargaba una lanza como un soldado veterano, y su exoesqueleto estaba formado de tal manera que parecía una armadura samurái.

\- Cocytus, es bueno ver que estas aquí. –Le hablo el Nephilim a su creación, Cocytus se enfocó directamente a su propio creador.

\- WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA, ¡HA VUELTO! –Dijo Cocytus sorprendido de volver a su creador, pero contrario a los otros NPC, el gran insecto simplemente se arrodillo frente a él.

\- Así es, pero levántate y dime, ¿Cómo has estado Cocytus?

\- HE ESTADO MUY BIEN WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA, HE ESTADO CUIDANDO DILIGENTEMENTE EL PISO QUE SE ME HA ENCARGADO.

\- ¡Excelente! Dime Cocytus, ¿Todavía tienes la espada que te regale? –Pregunto el Nephilim a lo que en respuesta Cocytus igual que los jugadores abrió un espacio en la realidad sacando una katana que emanaba una aura poderosa.

\- ASI ES WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUMI-SAMA, AUN TENGO LA **[ASESINA DE DIOSES]** QUE USTED ME REGALO, LA HE CUIDADO ADECUADAMENTE Y LAS HE LIMPIADO CADA SEMANA. –Hablo el insecto con orgullo. – ¿ACASO QUIERE QUE SE LA DEVUELVA?

\- No Cocytus, yo te di esa espada porque tú la necesitabas mucho más que yo, Amanomahitotsu me ayudó a crear una espada mucho mejor que esa. –Respondió Takemikazuchi sacando de su inventario otra espada que tenía un aura más poderosa, y emanaba un poder mayor que opacaba la espada de Cocytus. –Esta es hasta la fecha mi mejor arma hasta el momento Cocytus ¡La poderosa **[Takemikazuchi MK8]!**. –respondió el Nephilim mostrando con orgullo su mejor arma.

Un nuevo agujero en la realidad estaba abriéndose nuevamente y de este agujero salía un ser alto y delgado, llevaba lentes, un traje rojo con rayas blancas, zapatos negros elegantes, cualquiera lo hubiese confundido con un humano de no ser por la cola larga segmentada, orejas puntiagudas y sus joyas que tenía por ojos.

\- Discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar. –Menciono la figura que estaba empezando a salir del agujero dimensional, seguido por Albedo.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte, Demiurge.

Demiurge volvió su mirada al origen de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver a todos los ahí presentes, en especial por el demonio que estaba en el grupo, tan pronto vio a su creador, este se acercó a él, arrodillándose sin ningún decoro.

\- Ulbert-sama ¡Supremos! ¡Han regresado! ¡Este es sin lugar a dudas un día asombroso, esto se tiene que celebrar! –La alegría de Demiurge hacia temblorosa su voz.

\- Volvimos hace poco Demiurge, y al parecer volvimos en un momento crítico, algo ha sucedido, no tengo idea que haya sido, pero estamos en una situación comprometedora. –Dijo el desastre mundial mientras los otros NPC ponían atención a lo que estaba diciendo, Demiurge estaba preocupado por lo dicho por su creador.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y de qué se trata Ulbert-sama?

\- Como dije, no lo sabemos, en lo que ustedes llegaban nosotros estábamos haciendo pruebas de nuestras habilidades para saber si no han sido afectadas.

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos! –Elogio Demiurge.

\- Ahora, el juramento de lealtad. –Marco Albedo fuerte y claro, mientras los jugadores se juntaron en la parte superior del escenario teatral del coliseo, los guardianes de piso siguieron a la súcubo y en la base del escenario como una audiencia, los seres se arrodillaron frente a ellos, los jugadores acordaron en su chat el activar sus habilidades pasivas que producían un debuff masivo a enemigos cercanos como él **[Aura Of Despair]** de Momonga, o el **[Bloodlust]** de Warrior Takemikazuchi.

\- _"No sé porque es necesario que hagamos esto ¿no parece que ellos son muy leales a nosotros?"_

\- _"No podemos arriesgarnos Punitto-san, tenemos que estar seguros de que no nos traicionaran de alguna manera, quiero saber qué tan leales son a nosotros, quizás ahora lo son, pero no tengo idea si tengamos a alguien conspirando a nuestras espaldas."_

\- _"Tabula tiene un punto, tenemos que averiguar qué piensan nuestros NPC de nosotros, no solo de sus creadores, sino de todos en general."_

\- _"Muchachos, están por comenzar."_

\- Guardiana de primer al tercer piso, Shalltear Bloodfallen, presento mi fidelidad a los supremos.

\- GUARDIAN DEL QUINTO PISO, COCYTUS, PRESENTO MI FIDELIDAD A LOS SERES SUPREMOS.

\- Guardiana del sexto piso, Aura Bella Fiora, presento mi fidelidad a los seres supremos.

\- Ma-Mare Bello Fiore, también guardián del sexto piso, pre-presento mi fidelidad a los seres supremos.

\- Guardián del séptimo piso, Demiurge, presento mi fidelidad a los seres supremos.

\- Coordinadora de los guardianes de piso, Albedo, presento mi fidelidad a los seres supremos.

\- ¡NOSOTROS LES JURAMOS FIDELIDAD ETERNA, SERES SUPREMOS! –hablaron todos los NPC al unísono.

\- Levanten la cabeza. -Ordeno Momonga, los NPC obedecieron la orden. –Agradezco a todos porque hayan venido aquí.

\- Sus agradecimientos están desperdiciados en nosotros, nosotros somos los que les debemos agradecer a ustedes seres supremos, cuando nuestros señores nos lo ordenen, nosotros acudiremos a su presencia, trabajaremos duro y daremos nuestras vidas para cumplir las expectativas de quienes nos crearon. –Respondió Albedo con mucho entusiasmo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Además, el hecho de que 12 de ustedes volvieron a Nazarik, eso nos llenó de alegría por saber que no fuimos rechazados de su gloria. Creíamos que hicimos las cosas mal y nos consideraban indignos de servirles. –Respondió Demiurge en un tono que hacía notar que estaba al borde del llanto.

\- _"¿Eh? ¿En serio ellos piensan eso de nosotros?"_ –pregunto Nishikienrai

\- _"¿Cómo es que ellos… supieron que no estábamos? Es decir, si, nos lo dejaron claro cuando los vimos, pero no entiendo como lo sabían."_

\- _"Se supone que ellos eran solo datos antes de venir a este mundo, pero estoy tan confundida como tu Yamaiko-chan." _–Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama_._

\- _"Sin duda esto es interesante, pero creo que eso se los preguntaremos después, por ahora, lo importante será el informar a todos de la situación actual."_ –Corto Punitto Moe volviendo su atención a sus creaciones.

\- Escuchen atentamente, el día de hoy tenemos mucho que informar, primero, como ahora saben, 12 de mis amigos han vuelto al gremio, y esto sin lugar a dudas es un motivo para celebrar. –Proclamo Momonga como un rey a los NPC y todos estaban mostrando una alegría indescriptible

\- El segundo punto es, que hace unas horas, sentimos que algo andaba mal, y le pedimos a Sebas que saliera a explorar al exterior, el deberá volver en cualquier momento. –Comento Touch-Me y solo unos segundos después, Sebas apareció al lado de los jugadores, arrodillándose como todos los demás NPC.

\- He regresado de mi exploración en las afueras, señor.

\- Sebas, le dijiste a Momonga un reporte básico, pero quiero que ahora les digas a todos el reporte completo ¿Qué encontraste en las afueras?

\- Touch-Me-sama no tengo idea como es que esto sucedió, pero ya no estamos en un pantano, ahora los alrededores de Nazarik solo son amplias praderas, no he encontrado construcciones humanas o de cualquier otro ser inteligente en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda, ni en las cercanías.

\- _"¿EHHH?"_ –fue el único pensamiento colectivo de todos los jugadores.

\- _"¿Cómo es esto posible?"_

\- _"No lo sé Nee-chan, pero una cosa es clara, esto comprueba que ya no estamos en YGGDRASIL."_

\- Te lo agradezco Sebas. -Respondió Touch-Me a la información dada por su creación.

\- Sin embargo, eso nos trae al punto, al parecer, toda la tumba de Nazarik ha sido teletransportada a un sitio completamente desconocido. –respondió Nishikienrai.

\- Por ahora lo mejor será adaptarnos a este problema. –Dijo Tabula dando un paso al frente. –Albedo, Demiurge, quiero que creen una fuerte red de información para que podamos fortificar la defensa de Nazarik.

\- ¡Sí señor! –respondieron los 2 al unísono.

\- También necesitamos pensar una manera de esconder la tumba ¿Alguien tiene alguna manera de hacerlo posible? –Pregunto Bellriver, a lo que Mare levanto su mano.

\- Sí, se me ocurre que quizás podríamos cubrir la tumba con tierra y vegetación, disfrazarlo como una colina y así…

\- ¿Acaso quieres que cubramos la imponente tumba de Nazarik con vulgar tierra tú…?

\- ¡Silencio Albedo! -ordeno Ulbert- Estamos en una situación desconocida, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorar sugerencias.

\- Lo-lo siento mucho Ulbert-sama.

\- Aunque solo poner una única colina podría parecer sospechoso. –Pensó Yamaiko en voz alta. –Sebas, ¿Habían colinas en los alrededores?

\- No había ninguna, Yamaiko-sama.

\- Entonces lo mejor sería que Mare-chan creara varias colinas falsas podrían ayudar al camuflaje. –dijo Punitto Moe.

\- Mare ¿Puedes hacer crecer un bosque con las colinas?

\- Sí, hacer un bosque y colinas es posible Touch-Me-sama.

\- Entonces quiero que hagas eso, de esa manera podemos poner trampas para alejar a los que se quieran acercarse al área.

\- E-entendido, Touch-Me-sama.

\- Muy bien, y por último, quiero preguntar. –Momonga dando una pausa dramática. – ¿Qué es lo que somos para ustedes? ¿Shalltear?

\- Ustedes seres supremos son la cristalización de la belleza, Momonga-sama es nuestro hermoso gran líder que cuido de la tumba y espero su regreso, y la llegada de Peroroncino-sama ha sido el mayor deleite en este día.

\- ¿Cocytus?

\- LOS SERES MAS FUERTES QUE PUEDEN EXISTIR, YA SEAN EN FUERZA FISICA O EN EL PODER MAGICO, MOMONGA-SAMA CUIDO LA TUMBA CON SU GRAN PODER HASTA QUE USTEDES VOLVIERAN, Y EL REGRESO DE WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA QUIEN POSEE UN GRAN HONOR DE GUERRERO A NUESTRO LADO ES UNA GRAN ALEGRIA.

\- ¿Aura?

\- Son nuestros líderes con una gran visión para manejar la tumba de Nazarik, Momonga-sama mantuvo la tumba para que ustedes regresaran en cualquier momento, y el regreso de Bukubuku-Chagama-sama ha sido una maravilla que nos ha alegrado.

\- ¿Mare?

\- Son-son los seres más amables que pueden existir, Momonga-sama nos cuidó a nosotros y a la tumba esperando a su regreso, la llegada de Bukubuku-Chagama-sama fue la mejor noticia que recibimos.

\- ¿Demiurge?

\- Son los seres más sabios que ningún otro, Momonga-sama estuvo en la tumba esperando a que ustedes nos volvieran a considerar dignos de estar en su presencia, en especial por Ulbert-sama quienes creíamos que nos consideró indignos de volver a ver su asombroso poder.

\- ¿Sebas?

\- Son los más clementes líderes que volvieron después de mucho tiempo fuera, Momonga-sama se quedó atrás para cuidar la tumba de Nazarik y espero pacientemente a su regreso, la llegada de Touch-Me-sama entre ellos me hizo muy feliz.

\- Y finalmente ¿Albedo?

\- Son los seres supremos que están arriba de cualquier otro ser, su regreso sin dudas ha sido una noticia que debe celebrarse, el regreso de Tabula Smaradigna-sama ha sido un deleite para mi ser, y por supuesto, soy feliz porque el hombre que amo, Momonga-sama, está feliz por su regreso a la gran tumba de Nazarik.

\- Ya-ya veo, -dijo Momonga tratando de mantener la compostura frente a los NPC,- bueno muchachos, ahora nos retiraremos, les deseamos buena suerte, y esfuércense para cumplir su misión mientras tanto nosotros nos iremos a planear los siguientes cursos de acción.

Dijo Momonga aplicando **[Mass Teleportation]** en todos los jugadores.

* * *

Y** asi es como terminamos el primer capitulo de los 13 supremos, se que el episodio es muy largo, pero es necesario hacerlo asi principalmente porque en los fanfics que lei con esta tematica (varios miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown llegando al nuevo mundo) no manejan bien el detalle de manejar a los multiples miembros del gremio en las interacciones entre Momonga, como la interaccion con los otros NPC. en especial con los que fueron creador y creacion.** **Comenten alguna sugerencia de interaccion, y pensare si es buena idea agregar a la historia, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. El discurso real

**CAPITULO 2: ****EL DISCURSO REAL**

Después de que los 13 jugadores se retiraran, los NPC se sintieron aliviados de que la presión de sus auras desapareciera, y todos empezaron a ponerse de pie a respirar con más tranquilidad.

\- ¡Ah! E-eso fue aterrador Onee-chan.

\- Si, por un momento sentí que moriría aplastada por la presión.

\- Sí, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que debemos tomar en cuenta es que finalmente 12 de los 41 supremos han regresado a la tumba de Nazarik, y ellos han aprobado nuestro juramento de lealtad, esto es algo que tenemos que alegrarnos.

\- ES CIERTO QUE NO VOLVIERON TODOS, PERO ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE AL MENOS 12 DE ELLOS REGRESARAN, EN ESPECIAL POR WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA, YO CREI QUE NO HABIA CUMPLIDO SUS EXPECTATIVAS COMO GUERRERO.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo por Ulbert-sama, creía que dejo este lugar porque nos consideraron insignificantes e indignos de servirle.

\- Pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora algunos supremos han regresado, y eso es todo lo que importa.

\- Además, no-nosotros no somos los que más deben estar felices… –todos voltearon a ver a Mare.- es-es Momonga-sama quien ahora debe estar más feliz con su regreso.

\- Es cierto Mare, Momonga-sama es quien debe estar más feliz, el siguió en Nazarik cuidándolo hasta el final, yo pensé que Momonga-sama en algún momento también dejaría Nazarik, pero cuando vi a Touch-Me-sama y a los demás a su lado, me sentí muy feliz al ver su regreso.

\- Nosotros creíamos que Bukubuku-Chagama-sama ya no nos quería, la última vez que la vimos ella parecía estar despidiéndose de nosotros para siempre, pero… pero su regreso nos llenó de alegría.

\- Es-es cierto, nosotros pensábamos que hi-hicimos algo mal, pero ella aún nos quiere, y ella junto a-a Momonga-sama nos dieron agua.

\- Sí, ciertamente los supremos son unos seres muy benevolentes, en especial Momonga-sama

\- ¡¿Verdad que sí?! Momonga-sama ciertamente es un ser increíble, él ha estado aquí esperando a su regreso y finalmente esa espera a terminado, ¡Ciertamente Momonga-sama tiene una benevolencia increíble! Por eso él es el líder de los 41 seres supremos, de entre todos nuestros creadores, él siempre ha estado por encima de todos en su liderazgo.

\- Bien, ahora sí me disculpan, me retirare, mi deber como el jefe de mayordomos es estar al lado de los supremos para ayudarle.

\- Entendido, avísame si los supremos necesitan de mi presencia, en especial Momonga-sama, pero pídele que si me requiere en su alcoba entonces me avise con anticipación para que me prepare adecuadamente para él.

\- Entendido, ahora me retiro. –dijo el mayordomo.

\- Ciertamente Albedo dijo una gran verdad, el regreso de los supremos hizo más feliz a Momonga-sama que a cualquier otro, nosotros tenemos que iniciar una celebración para este gran acontecimiento. –vitoreo Demiurge.

\- ¿SUCEDE ALGO SHALLTEAR?

Todos inmediatamente enfocaron su atención en la Vampiresa, quien estaba todavía arrodillada y temblando frenéticamente.

\- No es nada malo, es… es solo que el aura que Momonga-sama desprendía fue tan impresionante, e hizo que mi ropa interior allá abajo sufriera un terrible percance.

La reacción entre los NPC era muy variada entre la confusión, la incomodidad y el desconcierto, sin embargo, una sola presencia emana un poderoso instinto asesino.

\- ¡Tú perra!

\- ¿Qué te sucede Albedo? ¿Acaso no sentiste nada al sentir el poder de Momonga-sama?

\- Sí, pero no tengo que preocuparme porque Momonga-sama no le interesaría una mujer con tus pequeñas medidas.

\- Este es el modo en que Peroroncino-sama me ha creado tu mujer de culo gordo.

\- ¡Igualmente! Así fue como me creo Tabula Smaradigna-sama, enana de pecho plano.

\- No creo que a Momonga-sama le interesen las mujeres que ya están viejas, Albedo.

\- ¡Tú, maldita lamprea!

\- ¿Quieres pelea gorila?

Las 2 chicas estaban emanando un poderoso instinto asesino, y ambas parecían estar listas para ir directamente a la garganta de la otra apenas tuvieran una oportunidad.

\- Creo que esto es un asunto de mujeres, nosotros nos haremos a un lado, Aura, quédate a vigilar a las 2 y avísanos cuando hayan terminado.

\- Espera Demiurge, no me dejes con ellas… maldición.

\- NI SIQUIERA SE POR QUE SE PELEAN POR ESO.

Los hombres del grupo se retiraron al otro lado de la arena para que ellos dejaran a las mujeres pelearse.

\- Aunque no quiero meterme en el camino, ciertamente quiero saber el resultado que dará esa pelea, ya que repercutirá mucho en el futuro de Nazarik.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres Demiurge?

\- Los supremos deben de dejar un heredero para sus títulos ¿No crees?

\- Pe-pero no creo que sea eso necesario porque Momonga-sama ya no está solo.

\- Eso es cierto, pero temo aun que los supremos se vuelvan a ir en cualquier momento, así que si ellos nos dejan un heredero digno para que los reemplacen, y así que se queden o no el futuro de Nazarik estará asegurado, porque nos dejarían a alguien a quien ofrecer nuestra lealtad y servicio.

\- Entonces, una de ella podría ayudar a darnos un heredero de Momonga-sama.

\- Sí, pero quizás tendríamos que buscar mujeres y hombres del exterior para que los demás tengan su propia descendencia y nos resuelvan el problema.

\- ¡ESA CONVERSACION ROZA LA BLASFEMIA!

\- ¿Acaso no te gustaría servir a algún hijo de nuestros seres supremos?

\- ¡ESO SERIA MUY AGRADABLE! –respondió Cocytus quien repentinamente se llevó 2 manos a su cabeza emocionado- ¡NO! ¡CUAN EXTRAORDINARIO FUTURO SERIA ESE! COCYTUS-SENSEI… SI GRAN HEREDERO…

Demiurge cambio la atención del insectoide mientras lo dejaba soñar despierto e inmediatamente se enfocó en Mare.

\- Hablando de ese tema, Mare ¿Tú eres un niño? ¿No es así?

\- Sí, así es, Demiurge, Bukubuku-Chagama-sama me diseño de esta manera, creo que ella lo llamaba "trap" o algo así.

\- Si así son las cosas, puede que deba ser una norma que todos los niños en Nazarik se vistan así. Bueno Cocytus, ya puedes volver a la realidad.

\- ESO FUE UN LINDO SUEÑO, Y ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA ESO SE HAGA REALIDAD.

\- Me alegra saber que te da gusto la idea. –hablo el demonio mientras se enfocó en las mujeres, -¿Ya terminaron de pelear, Aura?

\- Ya acabaron con la pelea, pero ahora están discutiendo por un nuevo punto…

\- Estamos discutiendo cuál de las 2 será la primera esposa de Momonga-sama. –Respondió Shalltear mirando de reojo a los demás.

\- Sería extraño que cualquiera de los supremos de Nazarik tuviera solo una, así que tratamos de decidir quién será la primera y cual la segunda. –complemento Albedo a la conversación.

\- Un tema importante sin duda, pero ¿Podrías posponerlo y darnos instrucciones a los demás?

\- Tienes razón, Shalltear, dejaremos este tema para más tarde.

\- Por mí no hay problema.

\- Bien, demos inicio a nuestro plan.

* * *

**_Escaleras del noveno piso de la tumba. (Al mismo tiempo)_**

Los 13 jugadores estaban llegando vía teletransportacion ante las escaleras del noveno piso, todos se veían notoriamente fatigados y muy sorprendidos por los recientes acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Eso fue agotador!

\- Lo se Momonga-san ¡No puedo creer lo leales que son hacia nosotros!

\- Y que lo digas Herohero, ellos nos ven como una especie de dioses ¡Como alguien a quien no se le debe cuestionar nada!

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible que nos vean así? Ellos llevan el ser un sirviente leal a un nuevo nivel.

\- Es cierto, yo sé que nos ponen en una estima muy alto, pero juro que somos todo excepto lo que ellos dijeron.

\- Yo siempre quise actuar como un villano todopoderoso, pero de sentirlo a serlo en la realidad hay una diferencia abismal en ello.

\- Y lo que decían sentir por nosotros ¡Lo decían muy enserio!

\- ¿Ahora qué es lo que debemos hacer? No podemos simplemente mantener nuestra fachada de los gobernantes supremos de Nazarik para siempre.

\- Eso es cierto, creo que debemos a empezar a experimentar en cuanto a que somos ahora capaces de hacer y qué no con estos cuerpos heteromorfos.

\- ¿Y que pasara si nosotros hacemos eso y nos ve alguno de los NPC´s Tabula? ¿Qué les diremos cuando nos vean actuar así de raro?

\- Es simple Touch-me-san, Momonga ya nos resolvió eso, él dijo que sentimos una anomalía, yo estaré supervisando todo y si algún NPC nos pregunta diremos que esto es un "chequeo médico" para ver si nuestros cuerpos han sufrido cambios que no se noten a primera vista.

\- Mmm. Es una buena idea, ya probamos nuestras habilidades mágicas y de combate, y le dije a Demiurge que hacíamos pruebas para saber si algo andaba mal, así que solo tenemos que poner a prueba algún "daño físico imperceptible."

\- Es una buena idea, así podremos acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos sin vernos como unos tontos.

\- Punitto-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Bukubuku-Chagama mientras estaba viendo a Punitto-Moe en cuclillas y con una de sus manos en el oído.

\- Deje una planta espía y estoy escuchando a los NPC.

\- ¿Aún cuestionas su lealtad?

\- No Nishi-san, su lealtad está más que confirmada, estoy escuchando que es lo que creen de nosotros para que sepamos qué tenemos que cumplir de expectativas.

\- Esa es una buena idea Punitto-san.

\- Gracias Pero-san. –dijo las lianas muertas antes de que algo llamara su atención y dio una señal para que guardaran silencio, y de repente el empezó a mirar con curiosidad al hombre pájaro. –Pero-san ¿Acaso también pusiste en la tabla de personaje de Shalltear que está enamorada de Momonga-san?

\- No ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ella se estaba peleando con Albedo para ver quien se convertía en la esposa de Momonga-san.

\- ¡¿EH?! –respondieron todos los demás al unísono.

\- De hecho acaban de decir que después discutirán quien será la primera esposa. –Termino Punitto Moe y todos empezaron a mirar inquisitivamente a Peroroncino.

\- Muy bien, ahora si tienes que dar una explicación, estúpido hermano menor.

\- Sí, con Albedo ya sabemos que fue mi culpa ¿Pero qué puedes decir tú en tu defensa?

\- No, yo no le puse que Shalltear-chan le gustaba Momonga-san ¡Lo juro!

\- ¿Entonces como explicas que ella este enamorada de Momonga-kun?

\- Pues… -Peroroncino se puso meditativo recordando la tabla de personaje de Shalltear.- ¡Oh, rayos!

\- ¿Qué pusiste tonto?

\- No le puse que estaba enamorada de Momonga-san, pero si puse que ella tenía muchos fetiches sexuales y parafilias, entre ellos está la necrofilia.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo Bukubuku-Chagama mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su estúpido hermano. – Sabia que eras un pervertido, pero no creí que te atreverías a llegar tan lejos.

\- ¡Con razón esta tan perdidamente enamorada de Momonga-tan! Con esa tabla de personaje, Momonga-tan es para ella un Adonis. –respondió Nishikienrai.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando Peroroncino-san?

\- Lo mismo que dijo Tabula-san ¡No tenía idea de que eso pasaría! Le puse eso porque teníamos que hacerle detalles a la tabla de personajes y no verme como un vago que solo hizo unos pocos renglones.

\- ¿Pero tenías que hacerla tan pervertida como tú?

\- Cállate Take-san, además, yo no soy tan pervertido, ¡Solo puse eso porque en ese momento creía que era una buena idea!

\- Empiezo a creer que lo hicieron apropósito.

Los jugadores en respuesta únicamente se empezaron a reír, y Momonga lo único que pudo hacer era reírse junto a los demás al unísono.

\- De verdad extrañaba hacer esto con ustedes muchachos.

\- Nosotros también lo extrañamos. –dijo Yamaiko.

\- Además, tenemos que cuidarnos de nuestra situación familiar, los guardianes hombres hablaron de que sería bueno que nosotros dejáramos herederos que podrían reemplazarnos por si decidiéramos dejar Nazarik nuevamente.

\- Pues si tanto lo quieren…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura con esto hermanito o juro que te desplumare y castrare!

\- En-entendido, nee-chan. –respondió Peroroncino encogiéndose por la amenaza de su hermana.

\- Ahora muchachos, considerando las circunstancias ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer, todo lo que nos resta es cómo mantener nuestra imagen, pero por ahora ¿Qué les parece si continuamos la fiesta?

\- Si ¡Vamos a comer! –respondió emocionada Bukubuku-Chagama.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas los 13 fueron a la sala de banquetes y estaban continuando la fiesta qué pensarían terminaría hace poco, las sirvientas homúnculos estaban atendiendo sus peticiones de alimentos con mucha emoción por su gran regreso, y en la fiesta descubrieron que con excepción de Momonga, todos eran capaces de comer, esto fue probado porque intento tomar una copa de vino como brindis para iniciar la fiesta, sin embargo, cuando metió el vino por sus fauces simplemente se derramo entre sus huesos y mancho sus ropas y la silla.

Punitto Moe descubrió que ya no podía comer algún alimento en general, y ahora al ser una planta requería principalmente agua, Touch-Me sentía raro cuando intento comer con sus fauces de insecto, pero después de varios bocados él se acostumbró a su nueva quijada, Tabula podía comer, pero él tenía que partir su comida en bocados pequeños para que su garganta no se le atorara comida después de que se estaba ahogándose con el primer bocado que era más grande, cuando lo expulso se dio cuenta que su boca y garganta eran idénticos a los de un pulpo y empezó a cortar su comida en trozos más pequeños.

Bukubuku-Chagama y Herohero eran los que más fácil la tenían a la hora de comer, al ser unos slimes, ambos simplemente metían la comida a sus cuerpos, y los ácidos de su cuerpo viscoso hacia el resto, sin embargo por sus debilidades raciales, ellos tendrían que ponerse sus **[Anillos de la Sustancia]** después de comer para no enloquecer.

El banquete fue bastante ruidoso, pero sin duda todos los jugadores lo disfrutaron gustosamente, Wish III había sugerido repetidamente hacer uno cuando estaban en el juego, sirviendo la comida de los cocineros, pero descartaron siempre esa idea por el hecho de que ellos "comerían," pero no disfrutarían nada la celebración, el seguía insistiendo en la idea aun con las limitantes de YGGDRASIL, ahora este sueño era una gran realidad, y todos disfrutaron de su banquete real y uno de los brindis se lo dedicaron a él por la idea.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente_**

Con la noticia llegando a todos los confines de Nazarik, todos los NPC recibieron la información de que al día siguiente serian llamados a la sala del trono por órdenes de los seres supremos, y les dejarían el día libre para que pudieran celebrar su regreso, Tabula sugirió esto para que hicieran oficial su regreso, y aprovecharían el día para "ponerse al corriente en los acontecimientos ocurridos en Nazarik" mientras ellos estaban fuera, los NPC de la tumba estaban emocionados con la reunión y todos estaban felices por el regreso de los supremos y los habitantes de la tumba estaban emocionados por los miembros que volvieron.

El gran problema era que los NPC no tenían idea de qué hacer con su día libre, Herohero dijo que podrían hacer lo que quisieran, pero los guardianes de piso ni los mayordomos se sentían satisfechos por la respuesta, Punitto Moe corrigió diciendo que los guardianes de piso y sus sirvientes aún tenían el deber de la seguridad y el ocultamiento de la tumba, mientras que a las sirvientas homúnculo les dividió su trabajo a que 20 de ellas, Sebas y 3 pléyades trabajara medio día, mientras que las otras 21 homúnculos y las pléyades restantes trabajarían la segunda mitad del día, pero pidió que todos, sin excepción estén al día siguiente en la habitación del trono.

Durante una gran parte del día los 13 estarían encerrados en la sala de reuniones, por el bien de la eficiencia, se pidió que al menos una de las sirvientas se quedara haciendo guardia en frente de la entrada y se rotarían cambiando una cada 30 minutos entre las que estuvieran en el turno correspondiente, solo se tenía permitido acercarse si veía que la puerta del cuarto de reuniones se abría, o tocarla en caso de que alguno de los guardianes de piso viniera por alguna emergencia que requiriera su presencia, antes de iniciar la reunión pidieron unos pocos entremeses y bebidas variadas para que pudieran tener en paz una reunión larga, luego les pidieron amablemente a los sirvientes que se retiraran porque la reunión de los supremos iba a comenzar.

Durante todo ese día los NPC estaban pasando los acontecimientos felices y muy confundidos, la mayor parte de los NPC estaban preguntando si era verdad el regreso de los supremos o solo era el producto de una broma cruel, los guardianes de piso, y las sirvientas que tenían su tiempo libre confirmaban la información de la llegada de los seres supremos, y al llegar esa noticia, todos variaban sus reacciones sobre ellos, pero todas las reacciones poseían cosas en común, felicidad.

* * *

La reunión de los supremos duro todo el día, y raramente alguno de ellos abría la puerta, cuando lo hacían era para pedir más comida o bebida, pero fuera de eso, la actividad en las afueras de la habitación solo estaba limitada por el movimiento de las doncellas que atendían sus órdenes, todas las sirvientas que estaban libres en el momento teorizaban en el comedor de los sirvientes de que estarían hablando los supremos en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estarán hablando los supremos en este momento a la habitación?

\- Ya lo dijeron, estarán hablando de todo lo que Momonga-sama hizo en su ausencia y están poniéndose al corriente de todo.

\- No hubo muchos cambios en este lugar desde su retirada, y ya llevan allá adentro varias horas.

\- Probablemente ellos están evaluando nuestro desempeño en nuestros trabajos.

\- Eso es tonto ¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería?

\- Demiurge-sama dijo que los seres supremos nos dejaron a nosotros y la tumba de Nazarik porque ya nos consideraban dignos de su presencia.

\- Yo escuche de Cocytus-sama que Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama nos dejó porque el ya no creía que él era un guerrero digno de su presencia.

\- Eh ¿En serio?

\- Oigan, ustedes ya me están asustando.

\- La verdad estoy feliz de que Yamaiko-sama regresara, Yuri-nee-sama estaba tan feliz que cuando llego al pasillo del noveno piso la vi llorar de la alegría.

\- Yo me acerque a preguntarle qué le sucedió, y ella me respondió que estaba muy feliz de que Yamaiko-sama había regresado, de hecho según se Narberal-sama y Solution-sama también estaban llorando de la felicidad, ellas contuvieron su llanto en el cuarto del trono para no avergonzarse frente a los seres supremos, ellas son las pléyades después de todo.

\- Es cierto, ellas estaban derramando lágrimas de alegría porque sus creadores estaban de regreso.

\- Pero yo estoy preocupada que ellos quieran irse de nuevo.

\- Lo sé… ¿y si están evaluando si somos dignos de que ellos se queden?

\- No digas eso.

\- Es posible, Herohero-sama y Bukubuku-Chagama-sama llegaron teletransportandose al comedor principal y dijeron le ordenaron a Pestonya-sama que les trajeran comida, y se enojaron porque al parecer estaban tan hambrientos y Pestonya-sama se espantó de las acciones de los supremos.

\- Sí, recuerdo eso, estaba sorprendida cuando dijeron que ellos estaban allá.

\- Sí, estábamos sorprendidas que nos tuvieron que hacer reaccionar y nos apresuramos para atender a los supremos.

\- Sí, pero después de que empezaron a comer los primeros platillos y empezaron a pedir más ellos le dieron sus disculpas a Pestonya-sama porque ellos estaban desesperados.

\- Si, después de eso ellos fueron más amables y estaban pidiendo más platillos de parte del jefe de cocineros.

\- Cierto, aún recuerdo la felicidad que tenía de preparar platillos para los seres supremos.

\- Cierto, después pidieron que trabajáramos para que ellos tuvieran un banquete, dijeron que estaban celebrando su regreso.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, estaba feliz cuando volví a escuchar las voces de los supremos.

\- Es cierto.

Todas las sirvientas homúnculos continuaron con la discusión por horas, solo para detenerse para cambiar su turno para custodiar la puerta o para atender las órdenes de más comida del cuarto de reuniones. Después de más de 14 horas de tensión en el pasillo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los 13 jugadores salieron de la sala, todos se veían satisfechos y cansados, y pidieron que prepararan su habitaciones para poder irse a dormir, y que los despertaran en la mañana temprano para que no faltaran a su gran reunión en la sala del trono.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos fueron despertados por las sirvientas homúnculo, y se prepararon para estar completamente listos para la gran ceremonia, las sirvientas ofrecieron su ayuda para vestirlos, pero todos la rechazaron diciendo que tenían que estar en sus lugares en el cuarto del trono para que estuvieran listos para la ceremonia.

En la sala del trono la emoción y la tensión eran tan grandes que se podrían cortar con un cuchillo, todos los NPC que tenían permitido salir de su área designada estaban presentes esperando a los lados de la sala, dejando libre la zona en la alfombra roja que hacia el camino de las puertas al **[Trono De Reyes], **todos esperaban con emoción y temor la llegada de sus señores.

Entonces, comenzó, las puertas del cuarto del trono se abrieron de par en par, y los 13 entraron elegantemente uno por uno a la habitación, la alegría de los NPC se podía sentir, pero nadie hacia ruido para no interrumpir la ceremonia, Momonga iba al frente como el líder absoluto del grupo, paso a paso, los 13 miembros iban en hilera dando pasos lentos pero firmes hacia el trono, conforme ellos iban llegando a la escalinata los NPC se iban arrodillando frente a su presencia, al final todos habían puesto su mirada frente al **[Trono De Reyes] **en el cual Momonga se sentó en el trono de una manera elegante y de tal manera que mostraba su autoridad, los 12 jugadores se fueron moviendo a los lados del trono haciendo una perfecta coreografía, sus movimientos fueron hechos de tal manera que 6 de los miembros quedaban a la derecha, y 6 a la izquierda de Momonga, en ambos lados cada una de las mujeres del grupo en una perfecta formación.

El no-muerto uso su magia y de la nada aparecieron otros 12 tronos en los cuales sus amigos se sentaron ante él, estos tronos eran increíblemente ostentosos, pero palidecían ante el imponente **[Trono De Reyes]**, una vez que todos los jugadores estuvieron sentados y terminaron la procesión, Momonga levanto la mano como una señal para que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

\- Levanten la cabeza… ¡Hoy es un día para celebrar! 12 de mis amigos, 12 miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown han vuelto a la tumba de Nazarik, y ellos, esta vez se quedaran con nosotros. –hablo Momonga como un rey hablaba a sus súbditos, y todos al terminar de escuchar eso dieron vítores y alabanzas a todos los jugadores presentes.

\- _"Increíble, todo está saliendo como lo planeamos, valió la pena esas 14 horas en desarrollar este discurso. Nuestra practica en la sala de reuniones valió la pena."_

\- _"Era necesario, mantener nuestro papel de seres supremos es bastante difícil"_

\- _¡Tú lo has dicho Ulbert! Ahora es tu turno."_

\- Al parecer llegamos en un momento de crisis, y es por eso que tienen que saber que estamos tomando las medidas para reforzar la seguridad de Nazarik y proteger a todos los que viven dentro de la tumba, y después de que veamos que todo está bien, nosotros empezaremos a decidir nuestro siguiente plan de acción con lo que hay en el exterior. –después de su discurso, los NPC estaban curiosos por la situación en el exterior. Terminando su discurso, los NPC guardaron silencio, pero su nerviosismo era tal que era palpable.- _"Bien, todo va como lo esperábamos, tu turno Nishikienrai."_

\- Durante los últimos días, hemos estado intentando averiguar qué es lo que movió la tumba, pero lamentablemente no tenemos idea que es lo que fue, durante los últimos días nosotros hemos estado probando si nuestra magia ha cambiado su funcionamiento, y por ahora nosotros seguimos investigando si dentro de la tumba ha habido algo fuera de lo ordinario ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto algo fuera de lo ordinario en la tumba? –Todos los NPC se miraron mutuamente tratando de pensar si algo estaba fuera de lo ordinario, tras unos momentos de silencio, dejaron claro que al parecer la tumba no tuvo cambio alguno. –_"Tu turno Touch-Me."_

\- Nuestras revisiones terminaran en los próximos días, y es bueno saber que dentro de la tumba todo está normal, pero después de eso, nosotros empezaremos la siguiente fase, y será explorar este nuevo mundo. –Continúo Touch-Me en el discurso. –Aunque ahora solo exploraremos las cosas en las cercanías, una vez que Demiurge y el camuflaje a la tumba estarán completos, empezaremos a investigar este nuevo mundo al que hemos sido teletransportados, esto principalmente a que debemos adaptarnos y sobrevivir. –Touch-Me miraba a todos los sirvientes de la tumba, las reacciones eran positivas, pero todos estaban callados. –_"Bueno, está casi listo, ahora es momento de concluir, Punitto-san"_

\- Ahora, nosotros iremos después de este discurso a la sala de reuniones para discutir nuestros planes, y durante los próximos días empezaremos un chequeo médico en todos, supremos, NPC o soldados comunes, nadie está exento, esto para que podamos saber si la anomalía que nos trajo aquí afecto a alguien, Tabula Smaradigna se encargara de hacer los chequeos en nosotros, y Demiurge se ofreció para hacer el chequeo en todos ustedes, así que se presentaran con él para revisar que nada está mal, y después, avanzaremos a la siguiente fase. La cual será poco a poco explorar el exterior, y nos aseguraremos que Nazarik siga siendo un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, como lo ha sido casi todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Lo juramos en el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown! -dijeron todos los jugadores juntos.

\- ¡Gloria a Ainz Ooal Gown! ¡Gloria a los supremos! –gritaron todos los NPC repitiendo los vítores una y otra vez por unos minutos mientras los supremos contemplaban, cuando los vítores acabaron, los jugadores usaron el anillo y se teletransportaron fuera del cuarto del trono.

Los habitantes de Nazarik estaban en esos momentos muy felices de escuchar el discurso de los seres supremos y los que se sentían confusos por la situación se calmaron y empezaron a relajarse después de saber que sus amos estaban investigando el problema, después de ese discurso, los 13 se teletransportaron y entraron en la sala de reuniones y ellos cerraron la puerta para que empezaran a planear la "revisión de la tumba de Nazarik."


	4. Caja de Joyas

**CAPITULO 3: ****CAJA DE JOYAS**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que fueron transportados a ese nuevo mundo misterioso, y después de haber concluido los "chequeos médicos," su siguiente reunión seria para compartir los resultados.

La sala de reuniones se había cerrado después de que la última de las sirvientas homúnculo dejaron las bebidas y entremeses para sus amos, y así pudieran hablar sin ninguno de ellos a su alrededor.

\- Muy bien muchachos, ya podemos comenzar la reunión, Punitto-san, puedes empezar explicando cómo es nuestra situación actual. –empezó Momonga, y en respuesta el arbusto muerto, se puso de pie.

\- Bueno muchachos, como ya sabemos, nosotros ahora dejamos de ser seres humanos, pero ahora también eso nos trajo nuevas cosas, hasta el momento hicimos experimentos para que pusiéramos a prueba nuestros cuerpos heteromorfos, y sabemos ahora que podemos y no podemos hacer físicamente con nuestros nuevos cuerpos:

Hasta ahora nosotros descubrimos que Momonga al ser ahora un no-muerto no necesita comer ni dormir, no tiene los problemas de un cansancio físico, pero aún puede sentir un cansancio a nivel mental, también parece que tiene una especie de "supresor emocional," que provoca que cuando siente una emoción muy fuerte, ya sea positiva o negativa esta se anula con esta habilidad pasiva, sin embargo, Momonga puede aún expresar emociones hasta cierto punto.

Touch-Me ahora posee una stamina y fuerza física sorprendentes siendo un insectoide, pero también las clases de trabajo como **[Paladín]** y **[Campeón Mundial]** en cierta forma parece que lo influenciaron, y ahora el posee un enorme sentido de justicia mayor al que el mostraba en la vida real, al punto en que se enoja rápidamente cuando ve algo que es "injusto," gracias a cierto evento que ocurrió entre Albedo y una de las sirvientas homúnculo es que tenemos ese detalle.

Con Herohero y Bukubuku-Chagama ya descubrimos que ambos tienen el problema de que tendrán hambre más tiempo que nosotros por ser slimes, y ellos tendrán que depender todo el tiempo de los **[Anillos de Sustancia]** para que no consuman todos los alimentos de Nazarik, también descubrimos exitosamente que pueden cambiar de forma como Solution y ellos pueden tomar formas humanas o de cualquier otro ser semi-humano o heteromorfo, lo cual nos será muy útil si tenemos que ir a algún lugar donde necesitemos recopilar información.

en el caso de Takemikazuchi y Yamaiko quienes también poseen características similares al ser ambos Nephilim, son mucho más fuertes, y un poco más lentos, como todo ser angelical o demoniaco pueden cambiar de forma a una apariencia humana y crecer alas para volar, por lo cual hicimos pruebas de vuelo como todos los que pueden naturalmente volar. Lo único que los afecta de manera notoria y diferencia a ambos es sus profesiones, con Takemikazuchi sus clases guerreras le han dado el deseo de poder encontrar adversarios fuertes o interesantes contra los que pelear, mientras que Yamaiko al poseer clases de **[Monje]** y **[Clérigo]** mantiene su karma positivo y la hacen más compasiva de lo que ya era, aunque aún estamos preocupados de que aún mantenga su reputación de "la maestra cabeza dura" y nos meta en algún problema.

Bellriver le hicimos análisis a sus bocas, y cada una puede hablar con un tono de voz diferente, gracias a algunas sugerencias de Tabula, probamos que el hablara usando cada una de sus bocas individualmente, para sorpresa nuestra él pudo hacerlo, incluso Tabula pidió que dijera una frase pero cambiando las bocas con las que lo decía al azar. El al carecer completamente de ojos "ve" mediante la **[Ecolocación]** y como los murciélagos se guía mediante los sonidos, aunque el a veces se pone el [Anillo de los ojos astrales] para poder ver como si tuviera ojos nuevamente. También probamos que él pudiera usar perfectamente sus 4 brazos, hicimos pruebas de coordinación y sincronización para ver como él puede mover sus miembros individualmente, y el resultado es que logro manejarlos a la perfección como si siempre los hubiera tenido.

Ulbert con sus habilidades demoniacas posee las habilidades de cambio de forma que conlleva sus clases raciales como crecer alas y modificaciones corporales del "cuerpo demoniaco," hicimos unas pruebas de vuelo como Peroroncino y él también puede tomar formas humanas y también puede crear alas para volar rápida y eficientemente. Lamentablemente también desarrollo una falta total de clemencia, también dijo que deseaba hacer una destrucción y calamidades indescriptibles, es obvio que su clase **[Desastre Mundial]** es la que lo está influenciando en esos pensamientos a hacerlo como si fuera un simple pasatiempo, él se puede controlar y lo ha mostrado sin ningún problema, pero no tenemos idea de que tan lejos puede llegar eso, no tenemos idea si esto será una bomba de tiempo o si llegara algún momento en el que él se convertirá en una amenaza.

Tabula mostro pocos cambios en su personalidad, los tentáculos de su cuerpo han demostrado ser funcionales y el propio Tabula puede utilizarlos igual que cualquier otro brazo a pesar de su peculiar cuerpo, el devorador de cerebros puede caminar adecuadamente con su equipamiento especial para ello, sin embargo, cuando él estaba haciendo sus prueba de coordinación nos hizo darnos cuenta de un detalle, su insaciable sed de conocimiento y sus deseos de hacer experimentos, su clase laboral **[Alquimista Filosofal]** lo ha vuelto completamente adicto a eso, sin embargo, esto en cierta forma nos benefició en estos momentos porque gracias a él fue que empezamos a tener ideas para que pudiéramos saber cómo funcionaban nuestros cuerpos heteromorfos. Otro detalle que tuvimos en cuenta es que él puede vivir tranquilamente debajo del agua y no necesita salir del agua y puede respirar tranquilamente como un pulpo real cuando está sumergido.

Amanomahitotsu no ha mostrado tantos cambios como los demás, y aunque siente deseos de crear objetos en la herrería, sus clases no parecen influenciarlo tanto, pero los aspectos más relevantes de sus cambios es que él también puede estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua al ser un **[Gran Carcinos],** sin embargo el aún tiene que salir a respirar aire cada cierto tiempo igual que en YGGDRASIL, el tiempo máximo que él ha podido durar debajo del agua ha sido de 2 horas, y supo que puede nadar muy bien, aunque no es muy rápido, pero las pruebas que hicimos en el lago del sexto piso le permitió recorrer cada centímetro cubico del fondo en un día.

Nishikienrai también ha poseído cambios mínimos entre nosotros, el cambio físico de su clase mitad-golem lo vuelven más pesado, aunque desconocemos que raza es su otra mitad, sabemos que contrarresta la lentitud innata de los golem pero al costo de menos defensa en todas las variantes, también se puede notar que igual que en YGGDRASIL, si el comanda a los golem se mueven más eficientes, rápidos y efectivos, por lo que él estará encargado de dirigirlos si necesitamos construir algo.

Peroroncino ha mostrado la capacidad de volar naturalmente gracias a sus clases raciales, y gracias a las pruebas que hicimos en el sexto piso sabemos que puede volar sin ningún problema y por largos periodos de tiempo, también pedimos que hiciera pruebas de tiros con arco con blancos móviles que llevaban en la espalda las mascotas más rápidas y agiles de Aura, su precisión en blancos en movimiento sigue siendo igual de impresionante que cuando disparo a blancos fijos.

Y para finalizar, yo, entre mis cambios físicos más relevantes es que ahora soy mucho más ligero, mi cuerpo es mucho más flexible, y aunque no necesito comida, todavía necesito agua y luz para mantenerme vivo. Puedo mantenerme vivo con él **[Anillo de Sustancia]**, pero prefiero depender de él lo menos posible.

\- Hasta ahora nosotros no tenemos ningún cambio físico o mental fuera de todo lo mencionado anteriormente. –complemento Momonga sobre el reporte.

\- Lo que me desagrada más de ello es que ahora soy un adicto ¡Es terrible! la única razón por la que estoy calmado es porque acabo de probar si ha cambiado algo en la fabricación de pociones. -Tabula saco de su inventario 3 pociones rojas curativas y 2 pociones de mana- como ustedes sabrán, hemos probado el sistema de magia en comparación a YGGDRASIL, y mis pruebas han mostrado que han cambiado un poco, ya que todas estas pociones fueron preparadas de la forma en la que las hacia siempre, pero de una sola ronda de mezclas a cada una de los intentos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! siempre que hacías uso de una mezcla de ingredientes sale solo una poción por ronda. –hablo Bukubuku-Chagama sorprendida.

\- Pues parece ser que ahora al ser las cosas reales mis formulas no siempre serán iguales ahora.

\- Pero ¿Tienes ingredientes suficientes para poder seguir trabajando con tus pociones?

\- Pues en cuanto a las plantas tengo mi invernadero secreto en el que tengo cultivadas a las especies más exóticas y raras, varios especímenes que junte con el pasar de los años y tienen un propósito alquímico, en cuanto a minerales aun puedo aprovechar las minas del séptimo piso, pero aun así tenemos que empezar a preparar un plan de contingencia pronto para ese punto, y en cuanto a los ingredientes raros, no usare los metales de reserva para hacer pociones más poderosas como la **[Poción de Sobrecarga de Mana]** o la **[Poción de Fuerza Draconica]**, no lo he probado porque nosotros aún desconocemos nuestra situación actual, así que no hare ninguna de ellas a menos que haya un caso de extrema urgencia, además, las pociones de curación se hacen totalmente con hechizos alquímicos de 8° nivel, así que hacer estas no será problema.

Todos asintieron entendiendo al devorador de cerebros, la **[Poción de Sobrecarga de Mana]** tiene el efecto de esa poción dobla el mana del que toma la poción por una hora. Mientras que la **[Poción de Fuerza Draconica] **era la poción más codiciada por todos los guerreros porque poseía el don de aumentar el ataque y la defensa física de los consumidores al doble, y ser inmune a las magias inferiores a las del 8° nivel por una hora, ambas pociones eran hechas usando 2 de los minerales más raros que se encontraban en las minas escondidas de YGGDRASIL, y eran 2 de las 7 pociones conocidas como los "7 tesoros alquímicos," y aunque tenían reservas almacenadas para hacerlas todas, entre Tabula y Amanomahitotsu acordaron no usarlos a menos que se requiriera.

\- Yo también decidí experimentar en mi taller y probar a **[Vulcan]** –Amanomahitotsu abrió su propio inventario y saco 3 espadas, 2 escudos, 14 anillos y una pechera, todos las reconocieron como artículos de niveles muy bajos y todos fabricados con metales comunes como hierro y platino. –En mi caso use de los metales más comunes que tenemos para probar, el resultado los tienen ahora frente a ustedes, como ven los efectos de **[Vulcan]** me hicieron crear los materiales con tan solo unos pocos lingotes de cada material, debieron ver la cara de mi aprendiz cuando le conté que obtuve el ítem mundial más codiciado por los herreros, además todos están encantados con magia de primer nivel con un muy bajo uso de los cristales de datos de hecho en 5 de los casos no gaste ninguno gracias a su efecto.

\- Excelente, quizás para nosotros esto serán ítems inútiles, pero quizás podamos utilizar algunos de estos ítems para algo. –Comento Momonga cuando vio los ítems hechos por el herrero en jefe del gremio. –Apropósito, hay otro experimento que también probamos esta tarde.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Momonga, Takemikazuchi, Bellriver y yo condujimos otro experimento.

\- ¿De qué se trató Tabula? –pregunto Touch-Me.

\- Hace 2 días Momonga me pregunto sobre el uso de las armas comparadas a YGGDRASIL. Al principio me pareció exagerado pero ciertamente necesitábamos probar ese aspecto por nuestras muy variadas construcciones, empecé con Momonga y Takemikazuchi, a Momonga le di una espada y a Takemikazuchi le di un báculo, ambos intentaron blandirlos y hacer unos movimientos de prueba, pero curiosamente el resultado fue que por mucho que lo intentaran no podían usarlas, al no poseer las clases laborales para poder usarlos eran incompatibles, y las armas simplemente se caían al piso, después hice la prueba con Bellriver, el demostró ser el único que podía blandir y usar ambos tipos de armas de manera simultánea, aunque eso era de esperarse considerando que el desarrollo una construcción hibrida.

\- Yo me burlaba de el por no ser un guerrero o mago puro, pero ahora creo que me voy a tragar mis palabras, -dijo Warrior Takemikazuchi con mucho humor.

\- Momonga me pidió intentarlo una vez más, no entendí porque hasta que uso **[Create Greater Item]**, entendí la idea cuando creo una armadura y el cambio sus clases a las de un guerrero, con los ítems intento usar la espada una vez más, y esa vez él pudo usar el arma sin que se cayera de sus manos, Takemikazuchi le pidió que lo imitara en algunos movimientos para que probara el cambio y con una guía suya quizás Momonga pueda manejarla sin problemas.

\- Vaya, ustedes sí que estuvieron experimentando mucho estos días, perdónenme por no haber ayudado todo este tiempo.

\- No te preocupes Hero-chan, después de todo necesitabas ese descanso más que nosotros. –respondió Bukubuku-Chagama.

* * *

Cuando terminaron el discurso que les dieron a sus NPC, Tabula empezó a pensar en los experimentos para ver cómo funcionaban sus nuevos cuerpos heteromorfos, Herohero pidió ser el primero en hacer todas las pruebas, Tabula al preguntarle porque la prisa por iniciar explico que quería hacer los experimentos necesarios para aprender a manejar su cuerpo y después de su "examen médico" el iría a comer un bistec de dragón y se iría a su cuarto a tomar una larga siesta, el junto a Bukubuku-Chagama iniciaron sus experimentos de cómo funcionaban sus cuerpos slime, y después de 4 horas de experimentación y resultados, Herohero se fue directo a su habitación a cenar en la cama y dormir, sin embargo, esa siesta se convirtió en un largo sueño ya que Herohero termino durmiendo 2 días y medio.

Aunque todos los miembros del gremio estaban conscientes de la terrible situación que lo obligo a tomar esa acción, los demás sirvientes de Nazarik no compartían esa información, ya todos estaban conscientes del "chequeo" que los supremos estaban haciéndose entre ellos, esto gracias a que las pléyades contaron de la anomalía y Demiurge usara eso y las pruebas de combate que hicieron los supremos el dedujo que quizás la anomalía había ocasionado algunos daños en el cuerpo de Herohero, y después de que habían pasado 24 horas desde que Herohero se fue a dormir, rápidamente empezó a recorrer la tumba el rumor de que probablemente estaría muy enfermo.

La preocupación empezó a surgir entre los NPC por el riesgo de muerte de uno de los supremos, sin embargo, Tabula desmintió el rumor cuando le explico a Demiurge y a todos los sirvientes que él hizo el chequeo de Herohero y salió muy bien en él, sin embargo el cansancio de HeroHero ya estaba desde antes de la anomalía, Ulbert ayudo diciendo que Herohero tuvo una situación complicada que lo dejo bastante cansado, el uso el **[Anillo de la Sustancia] **para que ellos no lo notaran, pero después de que el pasara los "chequeos," Herohero decidió que tomaría finalmente su anhelado descanso.

La explicación no dejo satisfechos a todos los NPC, así que Nishikienrai sugirió que solo por el caso de que algo terrible pasara les pidió a las sirvientas homúnculo que mientras estaba dormido ellas podían quedarse a cuidar afuera de su puerta, pero solo podrían hacer guardia una a la vez y haciendo una rotación cada 4 horas, también pidió a las sirvientas que cada 2 horas podían entrar en su habitación para ver si había despertado.

Las sirvientas preguntaron sobre la limpieza de su cuarto, y Nishikienrai les dijo que podían limpiarlo si veían necesario hacerlo, pero se aseguraran de no despertarlo, afortunadamente el cansancio era tal que ni siquiera noto que las sirvientas habían entrado a su cuarto varias veces a limpiar y dejándolo reluciente, cuando Herohero despertó de su sueño Sixth ya había terminado la limpieza y se disponía a volver a su lugar en la puerta y casi se disculpó por creer que lo había despertado, pero Herohero dijo que no fue su culpa y pidió que le llevaran el desayuno en la cama, a lo que rápidamente fue a la cocina y varias de ellas le llevaron carritos llenos de comida, Herohero se quedó muy sorprendido al saber cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, y se alegró en ese momento de ser un slime porque de lo contrario, él se hubiera atragantado por la sorpresa cuando le contaron todo.

* * *

\- Sabía que estaba cansado, pero no tanto, y honestamente me siento como un hombre… bueno, como un slime nuevo.

\- Momonga nos había contado tu situación, pero muy superficialmente, no creía que hubiera sido tan terrible.

\- Me hice un chequeo médico de verdad unas semanas antes de que esto pasara, y me dijeron que mi cuerpo estaba muy mal y necesitaba descansar, sin embargo mis jefes me advirtieron que si quería tomar un descanso mejor pensara en no volver jamás a la oficina.

\- Para ellos solo eramos piezas desechables, pero creo que ahora tú eres el que ríes de último.

\- Es cierto Ulbert-san, y hablando de trabajo excesivo ¿Cómo haremos con las sirvientas homúnculos y demás NPC? Entiendo que sean leales, pero no quiero que trabajen demasiado, no quiero actuar como mis opresores jefes y matarlos trabajando.

\- Honestamente no sé qué podemos hacer, Momonga, Tabula, Nishikienrai, Yamaiko y yo tratamos de crear un sistema donde tengan un trabajo de forma justa, pero la verdad es que no es como hacerlo sin que ellos se sientan como que nos han decepcionado, nos las arreglamos para hacer cambios temporales, pero estamos aun revisando cómo hacer para que le demos un trabajo justo y que no sientan que nos han fallado.

\- Y Punitto-san no te ha dicho cuán difícil es tratar de que hagamos funcionar este sistema.

\- Además viene otro problema, el pago.

\- Es cierto, en Nazarik es inútil porque todo es gratuito, y siendo honestos, intentar meter una moneda a la tumba o una economía en general podría convertirse en algo desastroso.

\- Cierto, es un problema muy difícil, pero quizás esto tengamos que discutirlo después, ese tema es tan complicado que será imposible resolverlo ahora.

\- Bueno, ya con esos puntos completos ¿Hay algo más que agregar?

\- Sí, creo que ya es momento de que salgamos finalmente de la tumba.

\- ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de la tumba Buku-chan?

\- Por supuesto que no Yamaiko-chan, es solo… que hemos estado todo este tiempo en el interior tratando de ver si ha habido algo mal en la tumba, pero eso ya está resuelto, y aunque he disfrutado de los spas del noveno piso, ciertamente ya quiero ver cómo es el mundo al que hemos sido transportados.

\- Es cierto, creo que ya es hora de aventurarnos en el mundo exterior, pero recomiendo que lo hagamos juntos, si existe una amenaza poderosa nosotros la combatiremos mejor si trabajamos en equipo.

\- Tienes razón Tabula, es mejor que estemos atentos a cualquier amenaza, además, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para probar el **[Arca]**, ese barco volador nos dará un buen lugar para observar este mundo desde las alturas.

\- Muy bien, entonces creo que podemos dar por terminada esta sesión, vayan a alistarse para salir de la tumba, nos veremos en una hora en las afueras. –dijo Momonga Terminando la reunión, todos salieron del cuarto de reuniones.

* * *

Cuando paso la hora, los jugadores empezaron a llegar de uno en uno a la base de las escaleras del primer piso, y empezaron su ascenso para ver el nuevo mundo al que llegaron por primera vez, se aseguraron de que ningún NPC supiera de su salida para que no enloquecieran. Pensaban que habían logrado evadir con éxito a todos los habitantes de la tumba, pero cuando llegaron a la superficie, todos se sorprendieron al ver a 3 demonios en la entrada, una con apariencia femenina a excepción de su cabeza de ave, otra con apariencia masculina, y hubiera parecido humano de no ser por sus cuernos y sus alas, y el ultimo parecía más bestia que humano, era enorme, corpulento y poseía unas alas cubiertas en llamas.

\- _"¿Envidia, Avaricia e Ira? ¿Qué hacen los generales de Demiurge aquí?"_ –antes de que alguien pudiera responder a Ulbert, la figura de Demiurge apareció detrás de los demonios, y en cuanto los observo, se acercó para arrodillarse ante ellos, sus 3 generales hicieron lo mismo.

\- Es un gusto verlos aquí seres supremos.

\- Demiurge, así que tus generales están custodiando la entrada de la tumba.

\- Así es Ulbert-sama, estamos manteniendo una buena vigilancia mientras Mare está haciendo el camuflaje de la tumba.

\- Entiendo, buen trabajo.

\- Sus elogios son mi gran tesoro Ulbert-sama.

\- _"¡Demonios! En serio aún estoy incómodo con esta lealtad."_

\- _"Lo sé Peroroncino, pero por ahora olvidemos eso, y enfoquémonos a los que vinimos a hacer aquí."_

\- Demiurge, vamos a salir de la tumba para probar un ítem que adquirió Punitto-san.

\- Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos… pero, necesitan que alguien los acompañe para protegerlos.

\- Nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes para protegernos Demiurge ¿Acaso nos consideras débiles?–dijo Yamaiko con confianza.

\- ¡Jamás Yamaiko-sama! Pero nosotros somos sus guardianes y los encargados de servir como su escudo, y debemos dar la vida por ustedes si es necesario, si algo les pasara a ustedes…

\- Entiendo Demiurge, si te hace feliz, puedes acompañarnos, pero lo harás tu solo.

\- Agradezco que pudiera cumplir mi egoísta petición Momonga-sama.

Los 13 salieron al exterior de la tumba, y apreciaron un hermoso cielo nocturno con una luna llena y una cantidad enorme de estrellas en el firmamento, Peroroncino abrió sus alas y fue el primero en despegar a los cielos, Takemikazuchi, Yamaiko, Ulbert y Demiurge crearon alas en sus espaldas y siguieron al hombre-pájaro, Momonga ayudo a los jugadores restantes aplicando **[Mass Fly]** en todo el grupo, se elevaron hacia el cielo nocturno a varios kilómetros, y cuando llegaron al máximo de altura que podían, se detuvieron un momento a contemplar el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo, antes que pudieran decir nada, Punitto-Moe saco de su inventario el **[Arca]** y acerco su liana libre al corcho de la botella, en el momento en que se retiró el barco en su interior desapareció y un gran portal se abrió, delante de Punitto-Moe apareció ese mismo barco, sin embargo, este era cientos de veces más grande, media varias decenas de metros, poseía decenas de escotillas de las cuales salían cañones, decenas de seres mecánicos se movían por casi todos los rincones de la nave.

La liana muerta puso un pie en él **[Arca],** todos los autómatas se detuvieron y de inmediato estos se arrodillaron frente a él, su primera orden fue que los demás miembros del gremio y Demiurge eran aliados y tenían prohibido atacarlos, y una vez acatada la orden todos abordaron la nave, sin embargo, una vez pisado el suelo de madera, inmediatamente voltearon su mirada a la luna nuevamente, y ahora tenían una vista panorámica del "nuevo mundo," una vista pintada de verde y azul hacia abajo, y el cielo brillante, con una gran luna e incontables estrellas frente a ellos.

\- ¡Es hermoso!

\- Estoy de acuerdo nee-chan.

\- Es impresionante, Blue Planet estaría feliz de ver esto.

\- Así es Momonga-san, el quizá se desmayaría si viera esta belleza.

\- Quizás hablaría de esto por horas, y no oiríamos el fin de tanta palabrería.

\- Este lugar sin dudas es bellísimo seres supremos.

\- Miren ese resplandor, parece una enorme caja de joyas. –decía Ulbert mientras miraba el cielo y extendía sus garras y haciendo un ademan imitando el agarrar las estrellas frente a él. –Un cofre de tesoros que está esperando a ser reclamado.

\- Si lo desea Ulbert-sama pondremos todos nuestros esfuerzos en obtener esa caja de joyas para ustedes.

\- Quizás sea posible Demiurge, pero saben, nosotros podemos quizás aplicar el plan que nunca pudimos ejecutar.

\- ¿Qué plan Ulbert-san?

\- El plan que Luci Fer, Variable Talismán, tú y yo sugerimos poner en marcha con todo el gremio, pero por ser algo imposible lo dejamos solo como un plan ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Bellriver?

\- Ah, si-sí… ese plan… cierto, es-es que fue hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo recordaba.

\- Sí, recuerdo cuando lo sugirieron, los seres que existían en nuestro alrededor lo convirtieron en un plan imposible de lograr, pero aquí… aquí tal vez sea la perfecta oportunidad… tal vez conquistar este mundo sería interesante. –susurro Momonga para que solo los jugadores escucharan, sin embargo las palabras llegaron perfectamente a los oídos de Demiurge que estaba a 2 metros de distancia de ellos, en respuesta, la mayoría de ellos se rieron.

\- _"Momonga ¿De verdad piensas que debemos conquistar el mundo?"_

\- _"Por supuesto que no Touch-Me-san, solo lo dije porque era nuestra broma más usada."_

\- _"Si, nosotros 4 creíamos que debíamos ser los dueños absolutos de un mundo entero en YGGDRASIL, pero después lo volvimos solo una broma porque nosotros sabíamos que podría pasar algo similar a lo que nos ocurrió con las minas de metales raros."_

\- _"Es cierto, además, sería demasiado complicado hacer una conquista mundial aun si de verdad lo quisiéramos, en especial porque no tenemos idea si hay seres que serán una amenaza para nosotros allá afuera."_

\- _"es cierto lo que dice Take-san, nosotros desconocemos este "nuevo mundo," así que nosotros aún tenemos que explorarlo, y de ahí saber qué haremos de ahora en adelante._

\- _"Oye Punitto-chan, perdón por interrumpir ¿Pero olvidaron que Demiurge estaba aquí?"_

\- _"Oh mierda, es verdad ¡Acaso habrá oído a Momonga-san!"_

\- _"No lo creo, hable bajo para que solo me escucharan ustedes."_

\- _"Sea como sea, creo que lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí."_

\- _"No podemos ordenarle que se vaya de regreso a la tumba."_

\- _"Tengo una idea."_ –pensó Punitto Moe cortando su conexión- Demiurge.

\- Sí, Punitto-sama.

\- Quiero que explores los alrededores de esta nave, asegúrate de conocerla a detalle junto a toda su tripulación, es muy probable que nos tengas que acompañar más adelante a misiones de exploración y reconocimiento en ella.

\- Entendido, Punitto-sama. –Dijo Demiurge y empezó a alejarse a empezar su recorrido por el interior de la nave, todos esperaron a hablar nuevamente cuando se alejó a una distancia segura.

\- ¿Cuánto tardara en explorarla?

\- Bastante, el **[Arca]** es igual que **[Representación de la Naturaleza y Sociedad]** el interior es un espacio más grande de lo que se ve en el exterior, solo el área de los cañones es el único lugar con un espacio fijo en el arca, del segundo piso para abajo es una ciudad casi tan grande como 3 pisos de la tumba de Nazarik.

\- Entonces le llevara un buen rato.

\- Así es Touch-san.

\- Saben. –Empezó Momonga mientras seguía mirando al cielo. –Me pregunto ¿Habrán llegado otros jugadores a este mundo? –Todos miraron rápidamente al no-muerto- ¿Algún otro miembro de nuestro gremio? O tal vez ¿Algún otro jugador habrá llegado aquí en las mismas circunstancias?

\- Es cierto, nosotros nos quedamos hasta la media noche, quizás alguien más debió venir aquí sí han hecho lo mismo, tal vez también pudo llegar… ¡MI HERMANA!

\- ¿Qué sucede Yamaiko-tan? –Pregunto Nishikienrai.

\- ¡Akemi! Ella-ella se quedó en Alfheim hasta la media noche para despedirse de sus amigos en YGGDRASIL... ella estaba conectada hasta el final, lo-lo sé porque la vi en mi lista de contactos. –Grito Yamaiko preocupada y esa preocupación se terminó contagiando a todos los demás jugadores.

\- ¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes?

\- Estaba tan enfocada en todo lo que nos pasó con los NPC y la tumba que no me acorde de la situación, además, estuvimos todo el tiempo enfocándonos en acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos que no se me ocurrió en ningún momento. –Respondió Yamaiko bastante consternada, todos entendían a la pobre Nephilim, Yamaiko recibió el nombre de "maestra cabeza dura" no solo por su imprudencia a la hora de pelear ignorando las estrategias que se hacían de antes, sino porque también aunque era una maestra de escuela, era una persona increíblemente olvidadiza.

\- No te Preocupes, Yamaiko-chan, nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a Akemi-chan, lo prometemos –Dijo Bukubuku-Chagama y los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo en ello.

\- Yo también tengo a alguien a quien buscar. –Susurro Touch-Me.

\- También yo necesito encontrar a alguien –dijo Bellriver, y todos ahora enfocaron su atención a su persona.

\- ¿A quién, Touch-Me, Bellriver?

\- Mi hija, pero se los contare en un lugar más privado.

Es un tema bastante complicado, así que lo mejor sería que se los contara en otro momento.

\- Tendremos que platicar esto, igual teníamos que discutir cuales serán nuestras siguientes acciones a tomar para explorar los alrededores de Nazarik.

\- Muchas gracias Tabula-kun, necesitamos pensar en cómo encontrar a las personas que buscamos.

Todos miraron fijamente el mundo de abajo una vez más, esta vez con una nueva misión en su mente.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a más jugadores, esa ahora es nuestra meta.

\- Pero sería difícil Momonga-san, además, puede que a muchos de ellos no podamos considerarlos aliados.

\- Es cierto, aún tengo malos recuerdos de varios idiotas que nos querían hacer PK solo porque no éramos de las razas que ellos elegían, recuerda que muchos gremios eran increíblemente xenófobos.

\- Buscar a otros jugadores será muy difícil y nos tomara mucho tiempo, primero que nada la prioridad es saber todo sobre este mundo.

Sin que los jugadores lo supieran, Demiurge ya había terminado de hacer su exploración a la nave, no le fue difícil ya que solo con echar un vistazo a las habitaciones, él ya sabía que eran, para que servían, y de reojo memorizo todo el contenido en su interior, lo que le costó más revisar fue el cuarto de máquinas donde tuvo que explorar más a detalle toda la habitación, aun con ese pequeño inconveniente el cumplió su misión de explorar y memorizar todo el interior de la enorme nave rápida y eficientemente. Él estaba de regreso en la cubierta de la nave, pero al escuchar los siguientes diálogos de sus amados seres supremos, él se detuvo, podría haber interrumpido algo importante, por lo que lo mejor era dejar que ellos terminaran de discutir sus planes, además, sería una buena oportunidad para escuchar los ingeniosos planes de los gobernantes de Nazarik, y entender que tan lejos habían llegado a idear su conquista mundial.

\- ¿Así que ya tienes un plan en mente Punitto-chan?

\- Así es Buku-chan, es bastante lo que tenemos que hacer para lograr nuestra meta.

\- ¿y qué es lo que nuestro gran estratega tiene en mente?

\- Bien Take-san, primero que nada, tenemos que empezar por lo obvio, tenemos que conocer este mundo, cuando regresemos a Nazarik usaremos nuestro **[Espejo de Visión Remota]** para ver en el exterior y observar si hay aldeas de seres inteligentes cercanos, nuestro primer trabajo es hacer amistades con los nativos de este mundo.

\- ¿y si nuestras apariencias los asustan? ¿Qué pasa si los primeros nativos con los que nos encontramos son humanos?

\- En estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de elegir Pero-san, no importa que sean, tenemos que hacer una amistad con ellos, de esa manera nosotros podremos empezar a averiguar el cómo funciona este mundo.

\- Y una vez que tengamos información adecuada de ciudades y países cercanos nosotros podemos usar eso para iniciar la exploración de este mundo.

\- Es correcto Tabula-san, después tendremos que infiltrarnos a esas ciudades y las conseguir allá información más completa, también tendremos que pensar en conseguir fuentes monetarias, no sé si usar el oro que tenemos en la tesorería sería una buena idea, si hay jugadores peligrosos de YGGDRASIL sería posible que nosotros terminemos llamando su atención de esa manera, lo mejor será que hagamos negocios en esas ciudades y creemos riquezas con ello.

\- Ahí puedo entrar yo, hare joyería y baratijas con magia débil para vender como un comerciante, podríamos usar eso para ganar algo de dinero para nuestras fachadas.

\- Si Amano-san, pero lo mejor será que tengamos pensado en trabajar en grupos pequeños y separados para que podamos obtener más información más rápidamente.

\- También tenemos que tener en cuenta las posibilidades de que no encontremos a nadie amistoso.

\- Así es Yamaiko-chan, tenemos que tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad, pero por ahora lo mejor sería no tratar de crearnos enemigos hasta que hayamos obtenido lo necesario para poder pelear sin contratiempos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que haríamos por ahora?

\- Sí, Touch-Me-san, la verdad es que a estas alturas eso es todo lo que podemos hacer, cuando hayamos recopilado más información y sepamos con que es lo que estamos tratando nosotros empezaremos a preparar los planes más detalladamente y nos aseguraremos de hacer movimientos más complejos.

Demiurge estaba sorprendido, ciertamente era una estrategia sencilla, pero Punitto Moe tenía razón en que a estas alturas Nazarik estaba completamente a ciegas, y si ellos necesitaban preparar la dominación de este mundo, ellos primero debían de conocerlo a detalle, y ahora estaba escuchando la primera fase de ese plan con mucho regocijo, el sabia del ingenio de los supremos, y probablemente ellos ya tenían docenas de planes para cubrir todas las posibilidades de lo que se les apareciera.

Al ver que los seres supremos dejaron de hablar de su "plan maestro" Demiurge pensó que era el mejor momento para que apareciera y pudiera hablar de su misión cumplida, todos lo miraron cuando volvió de su exploración.

\- ¿Terminaste de explorar la nave en su totalidad Demiurge?

\- Cada rincón, ahora tengo pleno conocimiento de cada detalle de esta nave seres supremos.

\- _"¿Cómo pudo explorar todo el barco tan rápido? Esta nave es muy grande."_

\- _"Lo mejor será por ahora darle el voto de confianza."_

\- Buen Trabajo Demiurge, pronto usaremos esta nave para explorar algunas zonas salvajes de este mundo, y tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea.

\- Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos.

\- Ahora muchachos será mejor que se preparen porque pienso volver a sellar el **[Arca]** y recuerden que quedaran atrapados en el sí lo meto en la botella con ustedes adentro.

\- Entendido –dijeron todos al unísono, Peroroncino, Takemikazuchi, Yamaiko, Ulbert y Demiurge despegaron de la nave, Momonga volvió a activar **[Mass Fly]** en los demás jugadores y ellos se alejaron lo más posible de la nave. Cuando todos se habían alejado a una distancia considerable de la nave, Punitto Moe ordeno a la nave que regresara, y nuevamente se abrió una grieta en la realidad por la cual volvió la nave, una vez que la nave atravesó completamente **[Gate]** de Punitto Moe volvió a poner el corcho en la botella.

\- Por ahora tendremos el **[Arca]** sellada, pero luego tendremos que preparar la nave para explorar este mundo.

\- Recomiendo que si vas a sacar la nave para prepararla por ahora usa el cuarto piso, según recuerdo ese sitio es lo suficientemente grande para que la puedas hacer todos los preparativos y se mantenga oculta.

Antes que pudieran continuar con la conversación, oyeron un fuerte ruido, al mirar al suelo pudieron ver cómo grandes extensiones de tierra se levantaban igual que una ola y se detenían cuando chocaban con las paredes y columnas de la gran tumba de Nazarik, en la cima de las paredes, se veía la figura de Mare quien hacia movimientos con su báculo mientras seguía moviendo enormes extensiones de tierra, los jugadores veían a sus alrededores y se sorprendieron al ver ya las colinas y árboles que él había creado en los alrededores para que pudieran esconder la tumba.

\- Parece que Mare ha terminado de camuflar los alrededores de la tumba.

\- Ciertamente, ha pasado toda la semana moviendo tierra y creando el bosque que ahora nos rodea.

\- Bueno muchachos, vayamos a ver a Mare, creo que tenemos que darle una recompensa. -Sugirió Momonga y todos asintieron. –Demiurge ¿Qué crees que debemos darle a Mare de recompensa?

\- Para él su agradecimiento y elogio es una recompensa más que adecuada de que reciba.

\- _"Tenías razón Hero-tan, su excesiva lealtad será un gran problema."_

\- _"Lo sé, me alegra que sean leales, pero necesitamos que sean un poco más flexibles."_

\- _"Muchachos, en lo que bajamos, quiero explicarles que le daré a Mare."_

\- _"¿Que le darás Momonga-chan?"_

Momonga les explico que iba a hacer y les pregunto si estaban de acuerdo, a lo que todos unánimemente decidieron que era una excelente idea.

Los jugadores aterrizaron cerca del elfo oscuro justo cuanto había terminado de mover una enorme masa de tierra, él se sorprendió por los sonidos de sus pisadas cuando aterrizaron.

\- Se-seres supremos, ¿Qué-que están ha-haciendo en este lugar?

\- No te preocupes Mare-chan, es solo que estábamos viendo como ibas en el trabajo que te encomendamos.

\- Y por lo que veo Nee-chan, hizo un buen trabajo.

\- Gra-gracias, Peroroncino-sama.

\- Además, venimos aquí porque te queremos dar una cosa. –dijo Momonga extendiendo su mano al frente con la palma arriba, en esta una pequeña llama apareció y se consumió rápidamente, dejando un anillo de oro con una joya que tenía el símbolo del gremio tallado dentro de ella.

\- El-el **[Anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown]**, pe-pero ese anillo es algo exclusivo para los seres supremos, no-no puedo aceptar algo como eso.

\- Así es Mare, en circunstancias normales, esto no se daría a nadie que no sea un nuevo supremo del gremio, sin embargo, estas no son circunstancias normales y considerando que necesitamos que todos los guardianes de piso tengan un medio para desplazarse más rápidamente, acordamos que les daremos uno a cada uno.

\- Así que úsalo sabiamente Mare-chan.

Momonga le dio el anillo a Mare quien temblorosamente lo tomo de su mano, cuando se puso el anillo en el dedo este cambio su tamaño acomodándose perfectamente a sus pequeños dedos.

\- Mu-mu-muchas gra-gracias por esto se-se-seres supremos, prometo no decepcionarlos y hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

\- Así es como debe de ser. –respondió una voz femenina, todos voltearon al lugar donde se originaba la voz, la fuente era Albedo quien estaba volando hacia ellos, su belleza y elegancia se atenuaban más mientras ella volaba hacia ellos mientras el brillo de la luna la hacía ver aún más hermosa al mover sus alas, casi viéndose más como un ángel que como una súcubo.

\- ¡Ah! Albedo ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me iba a reunir con Demiurge para que me diera su reporte de seguridad, pero sus generales me contaron que estaba con ustedes. –Respondió la súcubo con un tono dulce, sin embargo sus reacciones cambiaron muy bruscamente cuando su atención se enfocó en el anillo que Mare llevaba puesto, y solo por unas milésimas de segundo ella soltó un fuerte instinto asesino por el cual todos reaccionaron rápidamente en alerta, sin embargo cuando volvieron a mirar a Albedo, su rostro sería tan calmado y sereno como siempre. – ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no, no es nada –respondió Momonga un poco asustado de la reacción de Albedo.

\- _"¿Estás seguro que no pusiste algunas de las configuraciones de Nigredo en ella, Tabula?"_

\- _"Cállate Pero-san."_

\- Por cierto Albedo, creo que también te debemos dar uno. –Dijo Momonga tratando de desviar la atención de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Darme qué? Momonga-sama. –En respuesta Momonga Repitió el proceso y saco otro **[Anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown]** para entregárselo a Albedo.

\- Necesitamos que se muevan más rápido y con más libertad Albedo así que… -Momonga no pudo terminar porque estaba viendo a Albedo cambiar nuevamente de actitud, y parecía estar balbuceando cosas sin sentido y sus alas estaban empezando a agitarse frenéticamente.

\- _"Oye Momonga, No sé tú, pero creo que darle ese anillo a Albedo fue un gran error."_

\- _"Lo se Touch-Me, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme."_

\- De-de cualquier forma, asegúrate de usar el anillo sabiamente y con eficacia.

\- E-entendido Momonga-sama.

\- Demiurge, te daré un anillo a ti también después.

\- Entendido Momonga-sama.

\- Ahora volveremos a la tumba, vuelvan a su trabajo y sigan así. –concluyo apresurado Tabula y todos se teletransportaron con su anillo al interior.

\- ¡LO LOGRE! –grito Albedo emocionada y con fuerza que su voz llego hasta los cielos.

* * *

Los jugadores después de teletransportarse al noveno piso, les pidieron a las sirvientas homúnculos que empezaran a preparar más comida y bebida para llevarla a la sala de reuniones y pidieron que prepararan sus habitaciones para inmediatamente después de salir de esta rápida reunión fueran directamente a dormir, las sirvientas se movieron con rapidez y empezaron a llevar a cabo las ordenes de los seres supremos y se dividieron en 2 grupos para preparar todo lo necesario, una vez todos los bocadillos estuvieron en la mesa y las sirvientas se retiraron los jugadores iniciaron esta nueva reunión.

\- Bien, ahora que hemos visto el exterior de la tumba, y ya tenemos una nueva meta en la mente, vamos a planear cómo proceder ahora, sin embargo, creo que hace falta hacer una pregunta aquí ¿Alguno de ustedes quieren regresar a nuestro mundo? Y antes de que respondan, diré que yo no quiero hacerlo, yo no tengo nada que me haga querer regresar, y sé que no todos aquí podrían pensar igual, así que quiero saber ¿Alguien tiene algún motivo por el que quieran volver? Si lo tienen, los ayudaremos lo más que puedan. –dijo Momonga seriamente viendo el hermoso nuevo mundo que estaba frente a él.

\- Siendo honestos, yo tampoco quiero regresar, yo igual que tú no tengo a nadie quien me espere en ese lugar, y ya te conté el cómo mis jefes me han forzado a trabajar de maneras horribles, antes de esto mi cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar por el terrible cansancio que he estado experimentando, y me han puesto jornadas laborales que son simplemente inhumanas, incluso tuve jornadas donde me obligaron a trabajar por una semana completa sin descanso, incluso me vi obligado a comprar dos bolsas para dormir, una para usarla mientras la otra era mandada a lavar, y aun así la usaba para pasar los pocos momentos de sueño que podía. –Replico Herohero muy enojado, los demás aún se sorprendían de lo que Herohero contaba de los tiranos que tenía por jefes, sabían que la situación de Herohero era mala, pero escucharlo de su boca les hizo entender por qué de su larga siesta.

\- Yo tampoco deseo regresar, después de la muerte de mis padres, yo he odiado ese sistema con toda mi alma, odiaba mi rutina, odiaba mi trabajo, odiaba a mis jefes, YGGDRASIL y este gremio era lo único que me había evitado en convertirme en un psicópata terrorista, este sitio es mucho mejor para mí, aquí soy tratado como un rey, y aun con todos los problemas de gobernar prefiero mil veces quedarme en este mundo a ser el perdedor que era allá. –Comento Ulbert.

\- Hablo por mi hermano y por mi cuando digo que no nos interesa regresar, es cierto que tengo una reputación como una seiyuu famosa y una carrera, pero siendo honesta, yo no era alguien que le interesaba la fama, yo obtuve el trabajo por pura suerte y solo lo hice para mantenernos a ambos. Como muchos aquí, nuestros padres murieron por el exceso de trabajo, muchos hombres se acercaban a mí solo por mi dinero y mi fama, incluso mi hermano se convirtió en mi manager cuando el que me inicio en esto intento sobrepasarse conmigo. –Contaba Bukubuku-Chagama a sus amigos, ella no les conto a nadie sobre ese detalle de su carrera, pero por la forma en que movía la cabeza Peroroncino les hizo entender que lo mejor era que por ahora no indagaran más en el tema.

\- Y yo solo quiero agregar a lo que dijo Nee-chan es que lo único que extrañare serían los eroges, pero aquí quizás empiece de nuevo y tenga una vida amorosa de verdad. –comento Peroroncino haciendo que todos sus amigos mentalmente se dieran una palmada en la frente.

\- Yo solo tengo a mi hermana y ella es todo lo que me importa, mi trabajo me daba el dinero necesario para mantenernos a ambas, ella es todo lo que me queda y ella es muy probable que este en algún lugar de este mundo, y si es así, debo encontrarla a como dé lugar. –expreso Yamaiko Decidida y preocupada.

Esas fueron las palabras de los que no tenían un motivo por el cual quisieran regresar a su mundo decadente, contaminado y moribundo, ninguno de ellos tenía algo por el que regresar, excepto Yamaiko pero su única razón para volver, Akemi, podría estar en algún lugar del "nuevo mundo," sin embargo, los otros 7 miembros restantes del gremio que aún no opinaban podían ser un caso diferente, ellos tenían una familia o amigos que dejaron atrás, algo que de verdad les importaba, y si tenían alguna objeción en quedarse en ese mundo, sin lugar a dudas eran ellos.

\- No se preocupen, no los juzgaremos si quieren regresar, si existe una manera de hacerlo, trataremos de encontrarla. –Dijo Momonga calmado mientras veía a los que faltaban.

\- Si te soy honesto Momonga-tan, lo único que me entristece, era que Mekongawa-tan no haya venido a este mundo, la última vez que me contacte con él me dijo que lamentablemente le diagnosticaron cáncer y estaría hospitalizado, aunque gastando todos sus ahorros el tratamiento solo podría pagarlo un par de meses. –respondió Nishikienrai dando la terrible noticia a sus amigos, ambos jugadores eran tan buenos amigos que era raro no verlos en dúo cuando estaban haciendo cosas fuera del gremio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu familia Nishi-chan?

\- Mi familia no tiene una situación mejor, mi esposa y mi hijo están también enfermos, y las medicinas… ya hemos agotado todo el dinero que teníamos en nuestras cuentas y aun así no he podido pagar un tratamiento decente para ambos, no podemos pagarlas adecuadamente, yo me conecte a YGGDRASIL solo porque mi esposa me convenció que debía distraerme un poco, aunque sea por un par de horas. –Hablo Nishikienrai cabizbajo y triste, sabían que la educación y la salud se convirtieron en un lujo gracias al orden de las arcologias, enfermarse era una sentencia de muerte porque aunque las consultas eran gratuitas, los medicamentos eran excesivamente caros, la gente pobre perdía sus ahorros y su vida solo para pagar las medicinas necesarias para el tratamiento de una gripe. –Ella dijo que probablemente pensaría la manera de resolver todo, pero los 3 sabemos que eso no iba a ser posible, es probable que ellos mueran… Quisiera poder pasar tiempo con ellos, pero sé que ahora eso será imposible.

\- Lo sentimos. –respondieron todos al unísono.

\- Gracias muchachos, pero aun si pudiera volver, solo sería una alegría efímera y un tormento largo… al menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos.

Todos mantuvieron silencio por un minuto para Nishikienrai, y aunque no lo dijera estaba agradecido por el gesto de sus amigos. Una vez terminado el silencio enfocaron sus ojos en el siguiente del grupo, Tabula.

\- La verdad es que mi esposa es mi motivo para no regresar, ella empezó a tener problemas de juego, y es gracias a ella que hemos acumulado un montón de deudas, y lamentablemente no tenemos para pagarlas, me conecte hasta el final porque el día siguiente iban a ir a quitarme la vida por no pagar las deudas, y la forma en que mi esposa se convirtió en ludópata arruino mi vida, hizo que lamentablemente matara todo el amor que sentía por ella, llego a tal grado que me vi en la necesidad de vender mi colección de películas de terror y muchos de mis libros. –Remarco Tabula bastante enojado.

\- Espera ¿Te obligo a vender todos tus tesoros y aun así no pudiste pagar la deuda? –Pregunto incrédulo Peroroncino, todos sabían que gracias a una herencia de su padre, él tenía una colección de películas de terror y animes antiguos en los formatos que habían salido originalmente, y una amplia colección de libros de múltiples géneros que su padre había coleccionado en vida, los libros habían dejado de imprimirse en físico a mitad del siglo XXI cuando la madera empezó a convertirse en un artículo de lujo, y las series ahora estaban completamente online y ya todos tenían una computadora en casa.

Para Tabula, esos eran sus mayores tesoros tanto por ser recuerdo de su padre como el hecho de que eran artículos de colección y solo uno de ellos en una venta en internet valía prácticamente una fortuna, y todos los presentes sabían que él hubiera preferido cortarse el brazo a vender uno de esos artículos de colección.

\- ¡Todo! mi mujer solo se dedicó a acumular deudas, y tuve que vender mi preciosa colección, vendí lo último que tenía hace 3 semanas, y aun así no termine de pagar mis deudas, la razón por la que me conecte fue porque la verdad no me quedaba nada, solo me conecte para olvidarme de todo y volver a mi horrible realidad a la media noche.

\- No merecías una mujer así Tabula-san.

\- Gracias Momonga.

\- Debiste amarla mucho para haber vendido sus tesoros.

\- Sí, la amaba Ulbert… pero me prometió parar tantas veces cambiar, tantas veces que recaía, que le perdí todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Ahora la atención se enfocó en Warrior Takemikazuchi.

\- Honestamente, si quiero regresar, mi esposa e hijos se quedaron atrás, y solo me conecte porque Touch-Me estaría conectado, quería retarlo una última vez antes del cierre, pero igual estaba disfrutando la despedida con ustedes, sin embargo, la verdad es que he estado en un conflicto emocional, por un lado quiero volver con mi familia, extraño a mi esposa, a mi hija, y a mi hijo, pero por el otro, no quiero volver a ese mundo que vivíamos, este lugar es hermoso, y es real, no una simulación en computadora, no es solo datos que daban formas y colores, es algo real, algo que mis 5 sentidos están dándome muestra a mi alrededor todo el tiempo. Si les soy honesto, mi mente todo este tiempo ha estado en conflicto por todo lo que está pasando, no sé si quiero volver o si quiero quedarme aquí.

Los miembros del gremio entendían el conflicto de Takemikazuchi, algunos aun si tuvieran algo por que volver ellos hubieran preferido quedarse en el "nuevo mundo," no podían culpar al pobre por su confusión. Después de que vieron que Warrior Takemikazuchi no decía nada para su argumento, los demás enfocaron su atención en Amanomahitotsu.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero regresar.

\- ¿Acaso paso algo terrible con tu familia?

\- Nada por el estilo, como Ulbert yo odiaba mi vida, pensé que el matrimonio aligeraría un poco mi desesperación, pero la verdad es que solo fue a peor, esa mujer nunca la ame, era una maldita controladora, y solo me case con ella porque nuestras familias arreglaron un matrimonio entre nosotros, ni siquiera nuestra hija me ha hecho cambiar mi opinión sobre ella, y aunque quiero a mi hija, nunca quise a mi esposa, solo me conecte a YGGDRASIL para fastidiarla.

\- Nunca nos habías contado esto.

\- Es que ella era la razón de porque deje de jugar, esa mujer me pidió que dejara de jugar para que enfocáramos nuestra atención en nuestro matrimonio, en ese momento le hice caso por tener una vida marital sana, pero conforme avanzo el matrimonio, nuestras peleas cada día eran más frecuentes, y ni el embarazo y nacimiento de nuestra hija la hizo cambiar, simplemente me harte y el día del cierre me iba a ir a un sitio donde alquilar una computadora para que pudiera conectarme a YGGDRASIL el día del cierre, la verdad es que ame más encontrar **[Vulcan]** que todo el tiempo que llevaba casado con mi esposa, lo único por lo que querría regresar sería mi hija, pero nada más.

Los motivos de Amanomahitotsu hicieron eco en las mentes de los demás, nadie quería decir nada porque no sabían que responder a eso, así que solo mantuvieron unos minutos de silencio, y cuando Momonga decidió seguir adelante con el tema se enfocó la atención a Punitto Moe.

\- Yo por mi parte diré que mi esposa e hijo los amo con mi alma, pero la verdad es que aun si los quiero, no deseo volver a ese mundo moribundo, sé que suena mal, pero la verdad es que es imposible no ver ese mundo con pocas esperanzas, Blue Planet-san tenía razón en algo, nuestro mundo está condenado a muerte, y lo que nos mantiene con vida es nuestra tecnología, pero la vida en la tierra ya estaba a contra-reloj para un inminente final, este mundo es deferente, está vivo y es hermoso, y quiero empezar desde 0 en este nuevo lugar aunque sea una liana muerta.

La sorpresa de todos era obvia, ellos sabían cuan real eran las palabras de Punitto Moe, todos querían recriminarle su comportamiento, pero no podían sabiendo que lo que decía era una triste realidad, se sentían internamente molestos que no sintiera deseos de volver aunque sea por sus seres queridos, lo entendían, pero no podían ponerse a su favor. Terminado con Punitto Moe el siguiente fue Touch-Me, con el no sabían que esperarían de respuesta, porque todos sabían que él tenía esposa y una hija.

\- Yo tengo que encontrar a mi hija, ella también estaba conectada en YGGDRASIL.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu esposa?

\- Ella murió hace unos meses Yamaiko-san.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, ya paso, su enfermedad no tenía tratamiento y no la diagnosticaron hasta que estaba muy avanzada, aunque yo podía pagar los tratamientos solo prolongaría su agonía, mi hija estuvo muy triste desde su muerte, cuando me llego el correo de Momonga y me contacto Tabula, le convencí de jugar YGGDRASIL hasta el cierre por los viejos tiempos, y como Yamaiko vio a Akemi, yo vi a mi hija conectada hasta el final, si mi hija llego a este nuevo mundo, quiero encontrarla.

Todos entendían la convicción de Touch-Me, y entendían que encontrar a su hija seria su prioridad y entonces, finalmente los ojos de los miembros del gremio se enfocaron al último, sin embargo, Bellriver solo mantuvo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, finalmente, el decidió dar un suspiro profundo dando en cuenta que lo que iba a decir era muy incómodo.

\- Muy bien muchachos, creo que tengo que hacer una gran confesión, lo que les contare es muy delicado, y tengan en cuenta que aun sabiendo esta información, yo estaré ayudándolos y apoyándolos en lo que sea.

\- Bell-san ¿Qué sucede? me estas empezando a asustar. –Respondió Peroroncino muy preocupado por las palabras de su amigo.

\- *Suspiro* Bien, para empezar… mi nombre es Hirogawa Akira… -antes de que pudiera continuar, Momonga se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y golpeo estridentemente las manos contra la mesa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Bellriver? –Grito Momonga llamando la atención de todos los demás y sorprendidos por ese comentario enfocaron su atención hacia el que creían, era su amigo.

\- ¿Sabías el verdadero nombre del que usaba este avatar?

\- Así es, el nombre verdadero de Bellriver era Sakamoto Kaoru, el me lo dijo… antes de que dejara de jugar.

\- Así que te lo dijo para que dejara una pista, no es de sorprenderse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues como dije, la historia es complicada… Kaoru-san, era mi amigo.

\- ¿Era? ¿Qué paso con Kaoru-san?

\- Murió hace 3 años. 2 días después de su última conexión a YGGDRASIL acorde con los registros de su cuenta.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Oficialmente… el murió por un accidente.

\- ¿Oficialmente?

\- Para que entiendan la situación debo explicar primero quien soy yo, para que entiendan completamente el panorama.

Ese comentario provoco que Momonga se sintiera preocupado, pero por darle el beneficio de a duda él se sentó y le dio una señal para que pudiera proseguir con su explicación antes de empezar a hacer algo más drástico.

\- Bien, como decía antes, mi nombre es Hirogawa Akira, antes era un informático decente y con un buen empleo, pero después de un despido injusto me convertí en un hacker, y el verdadero Bellriver, Sakamoto Kaoru era mi mejor amigo, éramos amigos de la infancia, casi hermanos, y él está muerto. Oficialmente fue considerado un accidente, pero la verdad es que lo asesinaron.

\- ¿Cómo que lo asesinaron? –pregunto Touch-Me muy enojado.

\- Un mes antes de su muerte, el encontró una información bastante delicada, información que era muy sensible para los habitantes de las Arcologias. Información por la que ellos matarían con tal de mantenerla en secreto.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

\- Así es Ulbert-san, era información muy comprometedora, se las contare ya que no estamos siendo vigilados y ya no importa guardar el secreto. –Akira empezó a hablar de toda la información que Kaoru había descubierto, y todos quedaron anonadados por descubrir lo que provoco su muerte.

\- ¡Es increíble! Si eso hubiera salido al público hubiera puesto el mundo patas arriba. –respondió sorprendido Ulbert.

\- No me extraña que lo quisieran muerto, los habitantes de las Arcologias hubieran tenido sus días contados si el mundo entero supiera esos datos impactantes. –Comento Tabula.

\- Ese dato jugoso sería más que suficiente para que todas las personas se fueran inmediatamente contra ellos, ¿Cómo es que obtuvo algo tan importante?

\- El la encontró por accidente, fue cuando su compañía de mantenimiento fue contratada para hacer una revisión completa al software de la Arcologia de su ciudad, el encontró esa información y la guardo en una memoria, pero él sabía que se había puesto un blanco en sí mismo cuando lo hizo. Después de que la Arcologia se enteró del robo de la información empezaron a investigar que trabajadores estaban revisando ese sistema en ese momento, Bellriver se anticipó a ello y creó pistas falsas para desviar su atención, pero él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran quien era el culpable.

Fue una semana después de que lo descubrió y la reviso a detalle que decidió contactarme, y me pidió que nos viéramos en nuestro escondite secreto, un lugar que solo nosotros sabíamos de su existencia porque lo habíamos descubierto cuando éramos niños, era una caverna que estaba cerca de lo que antes del oscurecimiento del cielo era un bosque cerca de la ciudad.

Cuando nos vimos ahí, él estaba asustado, y cuando lo logre hacer que se relajara, él me conto todo lo que paso, cuando termino me pidió que le ayudara a que esto se volviera público, sin embargo, le dije que a estas alturas no era una buena idea divulgarlo, considerando la gravedad de su situación, sospeche que si sacábamos en ese momento la información, las Arcologias se asegurarían de sacar algo para desestimarla para hacerla ver como un falso rumor, Kaoru estaba muy preocupado de que el esfuerzo para obtener esta horrible verdad fuera en vano y solo sería un desperdicio que se hubiera arriesgado su vida, sabiendo el peligro y el riesgo que corrió, pensé en un plan para poder cuidar del futuro de su sacrificio.

fuimos a mi laboratorio informático, y le pedí que transfiriera todos sus archivos y datos personales a una computadora vieja que no tenía conexión a internet, y le explique mi plan, era imposible que nosotros pudiéramos sacar la información en ese momento, y lamentablemente yo no tenía la posibilidad de proteger la vida de Kaoru, pero podría ayudar a que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

Después que toda su información estaba a salvo, le dije que llevara consigo la memoria todo el tiempo, y que hiciera muchas copias en su casa, así cuando la registraran creerían que intentaría sacar la verdad al público por su cuenta sin éxito, pero yo guardaría otra copia conmigo, y cuando las Arcologias creyeran que la amenaza de su existencia había desaparecido, aprovecharía y sacaría esa información cuando la oportunidad se presentara.

Escondí la información en un almacenamiento externo en nuestro escondite de tal manera que se conservara en buen estado, al ser una cueva lejos de la ciudad nos daba una enorme ventaja porque nosotros éramos los únicos que conocíamos ese lugar, además, ya nadie es tan valiente para salir de una ciudad, era el escondite perfecto. Le pregunte si su familia sabia de esto, él me dijo que por seguridad no les dijo nada para que no fueran afectados, de hecho, evito de cualquier manera contactarla, ni siquiera los dejo entrar a su casa.

Fue un mes después que escuche había muerto, la información oficial era que su muerte fue un accidente, pero yo era el único que sabía la verdad, y por los últimos años, esa información estuvo escondida conmigo, aunque mantuvimos nuestra comunicación fuera del radar por un código especial que usábamos desde pequeños, no dude que intentarían buscarme a mí, así que decidí mudarme a otra ciudad y viví en el anonimato desde entonces.

\- Entonces ahora el secreto está escondido en un lugar donde nadie lo podrá encontrar y nadie lo descubrirá en mucho tiempo, ¡Perfecto! –Dijo Takemikazuchi sarcásticamente.

\- Te equivocas Take-san, de hecho había encontrado el momento perfecto para que pudiera propagar esa información, y es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

\- ¡El cierre de YGGDRASIL!

\- Exacto Momonga-san, el cierre de YGGDRASIL fue una noticia a nivel nacional por ser el juego más popular del país, de hecho aún con la fecha del cierre, yo sabía que existían aun decenas de miles de jugadores que estaban activos, más aun, sabía que habrían muchos que estarían ese día para despedir el juego, así que decidí que iba a jugármela y convertirlo en mi medio de difusión, y durante el último mes, regrese a buscar la información y prepare mi plan, le había pedido a Kaoru que me diera los datos de todo, su red nano-celular transfirió todas las cuentas y contraseñas de todos los servicios que tenían, correos, servicios de internet, videojuegos, todo lo había copiado, y sabía que él tenía una cuenta de YGGDRASIL, así que con su cuenta, un hackeo al servidor del juego, y un programa para disfrazar mi voz similar a la de Kaoru-san, inicie mi plan.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Hackeaste los servidores de YGGDRASIL?

\- ¡Así es!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Porque trabajaba programando YGGDRASIL.

\- ¿Eras un DEDEMI?

\- No, como dije, me despidieron injustamente antes de que YGGDRASIL fuera lanzado. Me despidieron porque quería hacer unos cambios en YGGDRASIL que mejorarían la experiencia del juego, sin embargo, para hacer esos cambios teníamos que posponer la fecha de lanzamiento, y teníamos órdenes estrictas de sacar el juego en esa fecha, y no podíamos hacer esas actualizaciones mientras el juego estuviera activo, ellos no escucharon mis ideas y les conté los errores que encontré, pero me ignoraron y para ellos fue más fácil echarme.

\- ¿Ósea que todo lo malo del juego se debe a que ignoraron tus ideas?

\- Así es, afortunadamente para mí no cambiaron el código base y use la puerta trasera de datos y modifique los datos de Bellriver, fue bastante sencillo.

\- ¿Cómo es que ibas a repartir la verdad Akira?

\- Use el código de YGGDRASIL y cree un virus, ese virus serviría para propagarla a todos los jugadores que se suponía se quedarían en YGGDRASIL el día del cierre, el virus se contagiaría a todos los jugadores y NPC que hubieran estado a 5 metros de distancia, cuando un jugador o NPC se acercara a mí, el virus se contagiaría como una enfermedad, y los contagiados también contagiarían a otros sucesivamente, de esa manera, muchos de los miles de jugadores que todavía estaban en el juego sin darse cuenta estaban transfiriendo toda la información que Kaoru había encontrado.

\- ¡Por eso nos pediste reunirnos para planear nuestras exploraciones!

\- Así es, ustedes sin saberlo me estaban ayudando.

\- ¿Qué se suponía iba a pasar con ese virus?

\- El virus iba a activarse a partir de que se desconectaran de YGGDRASIL, se suponía que aquellos que se infectaran, al desconectarte se abriría el archivo y una grabación que hice modificando la voz para que sonara como Kaoru se reproduciría, redactando todo el documento. Sabía que lo que había hecho era suicida, y considere que probablemente en algún momento se darían cuenta de mi jugada e irían por mí, yo me conecte con una protección especial que había preparado, con esa protección me tardarían más en buscar y ganar tiempo para que se contagiara a cuantos jugadores fueran posible, no me detectarían tan rápido, pero sabía que era una única oportunidad todo o nada, me había preparado para la posibilidad de que moriría esa noche, aunque también le debía un último favor a Kaoru.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Mi plan original era que buscaría a su familia, sus hermanos menores sabían que él había muerto, pero al ver mi cambio de estado a "online" intentaron contactarme, lo único que les respondí que les explicaría todo después del cierre de YGGDRASIL, mi plan era que después del cierre llamaría a los hermanos de Kaoru y les contaría el motivo por el que murió, mientras tanto, todos los que estuvieron jugando estarían escuchando las grabaciones, y cuando el virus terminara de contar todo, se activaría la fase 2, y toda la información se convertirían en archivos de texto y video encriptados para que lo pudieran compartir con sus contactos sin problemas, y la información se hubiera virilizado rápidamente.

\- ¡Fue un plan impresionante! –Dijo Herohero muy sorprendido.

\- Y recuerdo que mencionaste que no estarías vivo en los próximos meses, así que te referías a eso –Complemento Tabula.

\- Lo sé, y no quiero regresar aunque pudiera, en donde estaba conectado había puesto explosivos para destruir el lugar cuando alguien intentaran abrir la puerta, y si mi cuerpo se quedó allá o no, ya no importa, yo solo moriría si pudiera volver.

\- ¿Y la familia de Kaoru?

\- Sus padres murieron poco después de que Kaoru muriera, y sus hermanos menores estaban conectados hasta el momento del cierre, cuando planteaste esa posibilidad, pensé pagar el favor de Kaoru encontrándolos y protegiéndolos.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no sabías del plan de conquistar el mundo que Kaoru, Ulbert Variable Talismán y Luci Fer habían hecho antes. -Dijo Punitto Moe al escuchar la historia de Akira. –Pero ¿Cómo sabias que Shalltear era un vampiro? –Esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos –Cuando vimos a Shalltear en el sexto piso por primera vez hablabas de ella como si la conocieras ¿Cómo sabias de ella?

\- Eso no fue difícil, sabía que Bellriver era miembro de Ainz Ooal Gown, la gran invasión a la tumba de Nazarik y la victoria de su gremio fue tan famosa que hasta las noticias hablaron de ello, Kaoru me llamo cuando eso paso para presumir que su gremio ahora era famoso, cuando planee lo de mi virus, busque foros donde publicaron todo lo referente a ustedes, hablaron de todos los NPC que pelearon en la gran invasión porque intentaban dar información para que alguien más intentara una nueva invasión a futuro, usando eso como material para planear su estrategia.

\- Así que leíste los foros para saber sobre los NPC.

\- Así es, pero cuando hablaron del plan que sugirió Kaoru, ustedes me atraparon con la guardia baja, lo bueno era que llevaba desconectado varios años y dije que lo había olvidado, la razón por la que les confieso esto es porque quizás llegara un punto en el que los NPC o ustedes empiecen a sospechar y descubrirían la verdad, esta vez fue pura suerte, los NPC podre engañarlos si hago todo correctamente, se los cuento porque no quiero que malinterpreten las cosas, y necesito que me ayuden, como dije antes, tengo que cumplir esa deuda a Kaoru, y yo los ayudare aquí en lo que sea necesario.

Gracias a la información de Akira, empezaron a entender bastantes cosas de lo que había pasado el día del cierre, la poca interacción, las pocas charlas de "sus proezas," todo cobro sentido, y lo único que podían hacer era aceptar a Akira, y todos asintieron de forma unánime y decidieron ayudarlo, Akira, o mejor dicho, Bellriver, agradeció a los miembros del gremio y le ayudarían con la información para que pudiera mantener su imagen frente a los NPC.

Acordando por ultimo usar el **[Espejo de Visión Remota]** al día siguiente, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y los que podían se prepararon para dormir.

* * *

En la noche, en una aldea humana un poco alejada de la tumba, unas figuras vistiendo armaduras de cuerpo completo estaban atacando una aldea y asesinando a todos sus habitantes, los perpetradores estaban matando indiscriminadamente hombres, mujeres y niños sin remordimiento ni compasión.

\- Nigun-sama, hemos terminado con la masacre en esta aldea.

\- Buen Trabajo capitán Belius, mande a las tropas a dormir, mañana temprano iremos a atacar la siguiente aldea cercana, tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión a toda costa.

\- Sí señor. –dijo el soldado digiriéndose a dar la orden a las tropas.

* * *

**Bueno gente, se que son muchas palabras y poca accion, pero asi es la novela ligera, no me culpen, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente episodio empezaremos con la batalla de villa Carne, ademas, pido que constantemente revisen los capitulos anteriores, debido a que estoy modificandolos si encuentro alguna falla. Sin mas que decir, hasta el proximo episodio.**


	5. La aldea carne

**CAPITULO 4: LA ALDEA CARNE.**

Un ejército montando a caballo llego al amanecer a una aldea que estaba quemada, destruida, y el hedor de los cadáveres era más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a ella, este ejercito estaba persiguiendo a los responsables de esta destrucción, pero los culpables solo los estaban evadiendo. Cuando llegaron a los remanentes de la aldea, el líder ordeno iniciar la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, movían los escombros y los cadáveres para buscar a todos aquellos que aún podían respirar.

\- Capitán Stronoff, hemos encontrado sobrevivientes, pero son muy pocos.

\- Muy bien, ustedes tomen a los sobrevivientes y con algunos hombres llévenlos a salvo a E-Rantel, yo iré con el resto para perseguir a los responsables de esto.

\- Capitán.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Las órdenes del rey eran investigar al grupo que ataca las aldeas cerca del reino y los elimináramos.

\- Es correcto.

\- Pero aunque los enemigos en verdad sean caballeros de Baharuth, solo nos enviaron con 50 soldados para la misión.

\- Sabes que pidió que hiciéramos esto en secreto.

\- Fue idea de los nobles ¿No?

\- …

\- Incluso entre los más cercanos al rey, muchos creen que si su guerrero más fiel fracasa, tendrán poder contra el rey, esos bastardos superficiales.

\- Es suficiente.

\- ¡Usted también lo sabe! Esto debe ser una trampa, en vez de separar nuestras fuerzas, deberíamos volver todos a E-Rantel. Aunque haya que sacrificar unas aldeas, la pérdida del espadachín más poderoso del país sería mucho más grave. –decía el soldado mientras el capitán observaba las ruinas calcinadas.

\- Soy de nacimiento humilde

\- Yo también.

\- Vivir en una aldea es hacerlo junto a la muerte. No es extraño que nos ataquen los monstruos.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces ¿Nunca esperaste que poderosos nobles o aventureros te salvaran?

\- Decir que no sería mentira. Pero nunca aparecieron.

\- En ese caso, seamos quienes aparezcan para ellos.

\- …

\- Mostremos que conocemos el peligro y nos arriesgamos. Seamos los fuertes que protegemos a los débiles.

\- ¡Entendido! ¡Buena suerte, Capitán Stronoff!

\- Si. –termino el capitán seleccionando rápido a los jinetes que lo acompañarían en la persecución y continuaron su camino.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la tumba de Nazarik, y las sirvientas homúnculos siguieron las ordenes de sus amos y fueron a primera hora a despertarlos, los gobernantes agradecieron que las ordenes fueran acatadas eficientemente y les llevaron a todos los que podían comer el desayuno en la cama y lo disfrutaron gustosamente, y aunque los slimes querían comer por más tiempo, sabían que tenían una agenda que cumplir. La reunión del día de hoy sería en la oficina personal de Momonga, y en esta ocasión, Sebas estaría en la oficina para atenderlos en cualquier orden, y junto a el estaría una sirvienta homúnculo esperando cerca de la puerta en todo momento.

La sala de reuniones era el lugar donde los supremos hacían sus planes y proyectos en privado, así que ninguno de los NPC tenía el valor de entrar sino era con permiso de ellos de antemano, pero en la oficina de alguno de los supremos, necesitaban estar cerca de ellos para atenderlos adecuadamente y servirles en lo que sea necesario a sus queridos amos.

* * *

Una chica despertó temprano para iniciar las actividades del día, salió de su casa para iniciar su repetitiva rutina, salió al pozo que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, y empezó a sacar el primer cubo de agua, en el transcurso de la mañana ella haría varios viajes para recolectar el agua necesaria para las labores en el campo, entre recolectar el agua, cuidar los cultivos y ayudar en la casa, Enri Emmont vivía una vida rutinaria pero bastante tranquila, las actividades en el campo habían hecho que la chica desarrollara una figura esbelta y extremidades delgadas pero musculosas.

Cuando estaba haciendo su tercer viaje al pozo, ella observo una nube de polvo acercándose a la aldea, mientras las campanas de la torre de observación empezaron a sonar, ella no lo sabía, pero este era el día en el que su destino y el de la aldea cambiaria para siempre.

* * *

Momonga llego primero a su oficina, y para su sorpresa ya estaban en el interior Sebas y Decrement, la sirvienta homúnculo que haría guardia por las próximas horas estaba sonriente saludándolo a su llegada, Sebas estaba serio y con una postura adecuada como siempre, dando una elegante reverencia acompañando los saludos de uno de sus señores.

Uno a uno los jugadores iban llegando a la oficina de Momonga mientras los 2 sirvientes daban a cada uno su reverencia cuando llegaban, Momonga mientras llegaba dejo él **[Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown]** flotando cerca de su persona mientras estaba empezando a revisar cómo usar el **[Espejo de Visión Remota]**, conforme los jugadores iban llegando Momonga logro aprender a activarlo y pudieron ver el exterior de la tumba de Nazarik, al principio todos estaban dando sugerencias de cómo manejar el espejo al mismo tiempo, pero al ver que lo único que hacían era hacer más difícil para el no-muerto, fueron seleccionando turnos para que uno a uno empezaran a decir sugerencias de cómo moverlo, durante la primera hora no podían mover ni un poco la vista inicial que les daba, y mientras tanto le pedían a Sebas y a la sirvienta que trajeran alguna comida o bebida, Momonga tuvo muchas dificultades en averiguar el correcto funcionamiento del espejo, pero después de muchas sugerencias finalmente Momonga logro mover el ángulo de la visión.

\- Excelente, ya me estaba empezando a hartar de que tuviéramos que ver la misma imagen en todo momento.

\- Guarda Silencio Pero-tan, ahora que ya hemos pasado el primer problema nosotros podemos empezar a revisar los alrededores.

Conforme empezaron a sugerir nuevos ademanes uno a la vez, empezaron por fin a ver los alrededores de la tumba, primero probaron el movimiento y los ángulos en las colinas y bosques que había creado Mare, y lograron ver a los demonios sirvientes de Demiurge poniendo trampas, o a las mascotas de Aura haciendo guardia en varias zonas del bosque, pasada la segunda hora Momonga ya había logrado dominar en su totalidad el control de las visiones que tenía el espejo, y cuando sintió que ya no tenía problema alguno, decidió empezar a aventurar su visión a algún lugar más alejado.

Empezando a revisar en las cercanías lo único que veía a la distancia era una amplia pradera al sur y al oeste, al este encontraron una planicies que tenían un clima árido y sin vida y pudieron observar que ese lugar estaba lleno de no-muertos, pensaban investigar el lugar pero no les servía para lo que querían hacer en esos momentos, y finamente al norte de la tumba encontraron un enorme bosque en las faldas de una extensa cadena montañosa, mirando en las cercanías de ese bosque Momonga observo edificios en un área en particular, todos estaban felices de saber que había vida inteligente en esa área, estaban mirando arriba de lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea, estaban a punto de revisar en otro lado para encontrar más civilizaciones y cubrir las posibilidades de que aldea visitar cuando vieron mucho movimiento entre los edificios, muchos puntos moviéndose de maneras muy raras, esto fue peculiar y pudo atraer la atención de todos.

\- Miren eso ¿Acaso será un festival de esa aldea?

\- Momonga, haz un acercamiento para que los demás lo vean, ¡Eso no es un festival! –hablo Peroroncino quien con su mejorado sentido de la vista ya sabía que estaba pasando.

Momonga obedeció a su amigo y amplifico la imagen, fue entonces que vieron lo que Peroroncino había visto de antemano, los aldeanos estaban siendo atacados por unos caballeros vistiendo una armadura completa asesinando a los pobladores sin una muestra de piedad, conforme Momonga movía las perspectivas de visión del espejo los presentes en el cuarto veían como estos caballeros asesinaban, Touch-Me golpeo con su puño el escritorio de Momonga incapaz de contener la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué clase de atrocidad es esta?

\- Es obvio que no son bandidos. –respondió Nishikienrai cuando Momonga acerco lo suficiente la vista de sus atacantes.

\- Son caballeros asesinando a civiles indefensos, eso es lo que es. –dijo Ulbert en un claro sarcasmo.

\- ¡Esto no es un juego Ulbert! Mira eso, son personas inocentes siendo asesinadas de una manera muy cruel, esto… esto es una terrible injusticia. –Grito el campeón mundial mientras Momonga volvió a cambiar la visión del espejo donde veía a un caballero atrapando a los niños que intentaban escapar y los juntaban en un gran grupo, Momonga hizo otro además y la vista cambio a un jinete persiguiendo a una pareja de ancianos asesinándolos con un tajo rápido de su espada.

\- Momonga, estoy de acuerdo con Touch-Me-san ¡Tenemos que rescatar a esa gente! –respondió Amanomahitotsu mientras mantenía la vista de las horribles imágenes de la masacre.

\- Tienen razón iremos a ayudarlos. –respondió Momonga mientras el espejo se alejaba unos centímetros de el sin dejar de reproducir la masacre.

\- Igual necesitamos experimentar que tan fuertes somos comparados a los habitantes de este mundo, esta será una perfecta oportunidad. –Hablo Tabula emocionado por este nuevo experimento.

\- ¡Esperen un momento!

\- ¿Qué pasa Punitto-san?

\- No olviden que no sabemos si los humanos se asustaran de nuestra presencia, aún no tenemos idea de ello. Tenemos que preparar unos disfraces primero.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso Punitto-san! ¡Mira! –Volvió a hablar Touch-Me mientras señalaba al espejo y veía la imagen de un hombre deteniendo a uno de los caballeros, el extendía su mano y gracias al ángulo en que estaba siendo observado por el espejo parecía que el campesino los miraba a ellos pidiéndoles ayuda.

\- Touch-Me tiene razón ¡No hay tiempo!

\- Touch-Me puede adelantarse, mientras no se quite el casco él puede pasar fácilmente como un paladín humano.

\- Bien, iré primero.

\- Sebas.

\- Sí, Momonga-sama.

\- Quiero que eleves el nivel de seguridad de Nazarik al máximo, también quiero que vayas a buscar a Albedo, dile de la situación, dile que venga completamente equipada y manda también soldados que sean buenos escondiéndose o que tengan invisibilidad.

\- De inmediato.

\- Yo te acompañare Touch-Me. –Dijo Momonga mientras sacaba rápidamente de su inventario una máscara roja y unos guanteletes de metal, y rápidamente cerró toda su túnica cubriendo completamente su esquelético cuerpo.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa Momonga. –Apresuro a decir Touch-Me mientras veía en el espejo como 2 caballeros estaban persiguiendo en las afueras de la aldea a 2 jovencitas, las chicas estaban corriendo desesperadamente al interior del bosque tratando de perder a sus captores.

\- Bien, estoy listo. –Dijo Momonga quien con un ademan de su mano atrajo el **[Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown].**

\- Adelántense ustedes, nosotros prepararemos nuestros disfraces para acompañarlos. -Dijo Punitto Moe quien estaba sacando sus vestimentas del inventario.

\- Entendido. –Momonga activando el hechizo **[Gate]** haciendo que un agujero en la realidad se abriera mientras los demás repetían las acciones de Punitto Moe y buscaban sus propios disfraces, el plan original era que buscarían una aldea cercana y se teletransportarian en un lugar discreto en las afueras de la aldea elegida con **[Gate]** si no veían peligro alguno, se pondrían los disfraces y se harían pasar por viajeros que necesitaban conocer donde estaban, sin embargo no habían contemplado esta posibilidad y no estaban preparados para una situación tan peligrosa.

* * *

Enri Emmont apenas unos minutos atrás había visto a su padre detener a uno de los soldados y le grito con sus últimas fuerzas que huyera, Enri reacciono a la realidad de la situación con las palabras de su padre y tomo de la mano a su hermana Nemu y corrió rápidamente a las afueras de la aldea, ella y su hermana habían llegado al gran bosque de Tob y trataron de adentrarse en el para perder a sus persecutores, sin embargo los soldados estaban siguiéndoles con paso firme.

Enri, lamentablemente se resbalo, y a consecuencia de ello los soldados aprovecharon esta desventaja para acortar distancia y alcanzar a las jovencitas, uno de los soldados con sangre fría intento matar a su hermanita, pero ella se puso en el camino de la espada y el soldado termino por darle una herida en la espalda, la herida no era fatal pero el daño era grave por lo que le costaría trabajo volverse a levantar y aunque no la estaba desangrando la herida le quito casi todas sus fuerzas, ella no sabía si su padre seguiría con vida o no, su madre había sido asesinada y la última vez que vio a su padre él estaba deteniendo con su cuerpo a varios soldados mientras le gritaba que huyera, y cabía una gran posibilidad de que el también estuviera muerto. Enri sabía que lamentablemente ellas estaban acorraladas y se puso en medio de su hermana y los soldados y la abrazo con fuerza mientras tuviera la posibilidad, ella pensó que si ellos se mantenían su atención en atacarla a ella, Nemu quizás tendría posibilidades de escapar una vez que recibiera una herida fatal.

Los soldados estaban a punto de acabar con sus víctimas, pero se detuvieron al ver cómo se abría una enorme grieta en la realidad justo detrás de las chicas, Enri quien tenía su atención enfocada en ellos no tenía idea de porque el repentino miedo, curiosa miro atrás de ella y vio el portal detrás de ella.

Del portal salió un báculo dorado con un complejo y retorcido diseño, coronado con 7 serpientes con una joya de diferente color, inmediatamente apareció la figura que potaba el cetro, la figura estaba cubierta por completo de pies a cabeza, Enri estaba sorprendida de aquel ser que estaba apareciendo frente a él, pero ella no tenía idea si este nuevo sujeto era amigo o enemigo. Detrás del misterioso hombre con capucha negra, un segundo sujeto apareció, era enorme y vestía una armadura plateada brillante que le cubría completamente el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, llevaba un escudo en una mano y una espada larga en la otra.

Este ser alivio un poco la preocupación de la chica principalmente porque era obvio que estos 2 no estaban con los soldados que las habían perseguido, sin embargo, la chica empezó a preguntarse de donde habían salido ellos, y de donde venía la música que sonaba desde la aparición del segundo ser.

\- _"No puedo creer que todavía tengas ese efecto de música, tener un objeto de ese estilo ya no es tan genial."_

\- _"¡Cállate Momonga! Aún es bastante genial, además, con eso tenemos la atención de todos aquí, así que probemos si tu hechizo es fuerte contra ellos."_

\- **[Grasp Heart].** –Activo Momonga su hechizo extendiendo su mano frente a uno de los caballeros, y la imagen ilusoria del corazón del soldado apareció en la mano del no-muerto, usando su fuerza Momonga cerró la mano y estrujo el corazón de su víctima, la cual cayó inmediatamente muerta como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas. –Pensábamos retirarnos si mi hechizo favorito fallaba, pero al parecer este soldado murió fácilmente por este hechizo de 9° nivel. Esta será una pelea fácil.

\- ¡Mo-mo-mo-monstruo! –Tartamudeaba asustado el soldado que temblaba y tenía problemas tratando de mantener la espada en su mano.

\- ¿Nos llamas monstruos a nosotros? Ustedes iban a atacar a unas inocentes aldeanas, peor aún, una de ellas es una niña, pero no tienes el valor para enfrentarte a alguien que puede pelear, claramente ustedes son los monstruos aquí. –gritaba Touch-Me quien se puso en medio del soldado y las chicas preparándose para protegerlas.

\- Pensé que sentiría algo por matar a ese soldado, pero la verdad es que no sentí nada.

\- No debes preocuparte, no debes de sentirte mal de haber matado a esa escoria.

\- Alégrate soldado, porque ahora te usare para un pequeño experimento, -dijo Momonga mientras estaba preparando otro hechizo.

Por la cegadora luz que salía de sus manos el soldado entendía que era lo que haría y sabía que tenía que escapar, así que tiro la espada de su mano y trato de alejarse del ataque lo antes posible.

\- **[Dragon Lighting].** –Momonga lanzo el hechizo y un relámpago con la forma de un dragón fue lanzado directamente al soldado, este no pudo escapar del ataque y fue electrocutado por el hechizo, su cuerpo se convulsiono violentamente antes de caer al suelo sin vida. –Parece que estos soldados son muy débiles para morir por ese simple hechizo de 5° nivel, es bueno saber que no tendremos problemas peleando contra ellos.

\- No pensé que seriamos capaces de derrotar a estos soldados con tanta facilidad, creo que nosotros 2 podremos salvar la aldea antes que lleguen nuestros amigos.

\- Igual creo que debemos tener un soldado que nos ayude, así que creo que hare uno, **[Create Middle Level Undead –Death Knight]** –Momonga extendió la mano, pero ni él ni Touch-Me esperaron lo que pasaría, un extraño liquido negro cayo y se acercó al primer soldado que Momonga mató, una vez el líquido rodeo y se metió en el cuerpo del soldado este se empezó a convulsionar, se levantó, y se empezó a convertir en una criatura de más de 2 metros y medio de altura, su cuerpo se veía como un cadáver en un avanzado estado de descomposición, poseía una armadura muy maltratada, una capa gastada y desgarrada, una espada bastarda en una mano, y un escudo de torre en la otra.

\- _"¿Eh? ¿Se apodero de un cadáver? Es muy diferente a YGGDRASIL."_

\- _"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca experimentamos hacer invocaciones."_

\- _"Bueno, dejemos eso de lado por ahora, tenemos que salvar esta aldea."_ –Momonga termino la conexión con su amigo –Death Knight, acaba con los soldados que están atacando la aldea. –Ordeno Momonga al Death Knight señalando al otro soldado muerto para que identificara a sus blancos, este ser en respuesta dio un fuerte rugido y corrió en dirección a la aldea para cumplir con su orden.

\- _"¿Para qué sirve un monstruo de defensa si deja a quien debe proteger?"_

\- _"Tú fuiste quien le dio la orden, así que no te sientas mal."_

Cuando volvieron hacia las 2 chicas estaban confundidas por la situación actual, por un lado estos 2 misteriosos hombres llegaron de la nada y asesinaron a los hombres que los perseguían y les salvaron la vida, pero por el otro, uno de ellos creo con el cadáver un no-muerto muy peligroso y le ordeno asesinar a los atacantes de la aldea, y no sabía si después de eso el ordenaría hacer una masacre igual o peor que la que esos soldados ya estaban causando.

Sabían gracias al hombre de armadura brillante que ellos estaban ahí para salvarlas, pero el hombre de túnica negra era el que le provocaba desconfianza y hacía sentir dudas con esa declaración. Antes que Enri pudiera hablar con cualquiera de los 2 hombres otra figura salía del portal, esta persona llevaba una armadura negra brillante de cuerpo completo, por el contorno de la misma supieron inmediatamente que la portadora era una mujer, ella se acercó elegantemente hacia los 2 misteriosos héroes.

\- Perdonen mi tardanza mis señores, tarde un poco en preparar mi equipo -Hablo la mujer y Enri se sorprendió al oír que su voz era dulce y melodiosa.

\- Al contrario Albedo, haz llegado en el momento justo. –Respondió el ser enmascarado.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás, Albedo?

\- Están preparando sus atuendos para la batalla, llegaran aquí pronto.

\- Está bien, esperaremos a que vengan.

\- Mientras tanto ¿Qué desean que hagamos con estas formas de vida inferiores? ¿Quieren que me encargue ellas? –Dijo la mujer mientras elevaba con su mano una peligrosa hacha las 2 chicas se aterraron por un momento.

\- ¡Baja tu arma Albedo! Vinimos para salvar a estas personas, los que llevan esa armadura por ahora son los enemigos. –Dijo Touch-me mientras señalaba el soldado muerto que quedaba.

\- Entendido mis señores. –Respondió Albedo bajando su arma, y las jovencitas estaban más relajadas por confirmar que venían a salvar su aldea.

Momonga se acercó a ellas y saco un frasco con un líquido rojo, acercando su mano a la joven herida.

\- ¡Toma! ¡Bebe esto! –dijo Momonga a la chica herida quien miraba la poción con muchas dudas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sangre?

\- Es una poción curativa, bébela, eso sanara todas tus heridas. –Respondió Touch-Me viendo la cautela de la chica, teniendo más confianza en el Paladín, Enri tomo la poción y la bebió de un solo trago, inmediatamente la poción hizo efecto y cerro la herida en su espalda sin dejar una sola cicatriz, Enri y su hermana estaban sorprendidas por la efectividad de la poción.

\- ¿Se fue el dolor? –Pregunto el enmascarado.

\- Si

\- Bien, ahora ¿Sabes lo que es la magia?

\- Sí, tengo un amigo que es un farmacéutico en la ciudad y algunas veces visita la aldea y ayuda en algunas cosas usando magia.

\- Bien, eso facilitara las cosas, yo soy un Magic Caster, y mis amigos pronto vendrán a ayudarnos a rescatar a tu aldea.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es, nosotros los salvaremos.

\- Creen que… mi padre.

\- No podemos prometerles nada, pero si todavía está con vida, lo ayudaremos.

\- …

\- Ahora que sus heridas están curadas, sugiero que se queden aquí mientras vamos a la aldea a rescatar a los demás, en cuanto a su protección… –Momonga extendió su mano hacia las chicas– **[Anti-Life Cocoon] [Wall of Protection for Arrows]** -2 complejos círculos de hechizos hechos de luces brillantes aparecieron de la mano de Momonga y un domo de luz encerró a las chicas.

\- _"Buena idea Momonga." _

\- Esto las protegerá de cualquier nuevo ataque, estarán a salvo mientras estén dentro de esa barrera, pero solo por si acaso… –Momonga movió la mano fingiendo sacar algo de una bolsa y les lanzo 2 extraños cuernos cerca de la joven. –Si las cosas se complican, sopla uno de esos cuernos, y una tropa de Goblins que obedecerá todas tus órdenes aparecerá para defenderte.

\- _"¿En serio tenías esos ítems basura en tu inventario? De verdad tienes un grave problema con lo de coleccionar ítems."_

\- _"Cállate Touch-Me, agradece que los tenía, al menos a ellas le serán de utilidad."_

\- _"Ahora que lo dices, quizás sea bueno que yo también les entregue algo que las pueda ayudar." _–Pensó Touch-Me mientras también sacaba a escondidas un par collares en forma de una salamandra– Esto es para la pequeña, si es necesario frota el collar y este invocara una salamandra, un ser de fuego que te obedecerá y protegerá si te sientes en peligro.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo a los 3, otro ser empezó a salir del portal, seguido de otro, y luego de otro, uno a uno nuevos seres estaban apareciendo, cuando el número de sujetos llego a 14, el portal finalmente desapareció.

\- ¿Necesitan que les expliquemos como están las cosas?

\- No hace falta, lo vimos todo mientras nos preparábamos.

\- Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo, tenemos que llegar a la aldea cuanto antes.

\- Esperen… -grito la chica dentro de la barrera arrodillándose frente a ellos- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

\- Muchas gracias. –Imitando a su hermana mayor, la niña también se arrodillo.

\- No lo agradezcan. –Les respondió Touch-Me amablemente.

\- ¿Podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes?

\- _"Un nombre… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"_

\- _"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hicimos alias para nosotros, nos olvidamos de ese detalle del plan."_

\- _"Digamos el nombre de nuestro gremio, al fin y al cabo, tenemos que encontrar a mucha gente, y hacernos famosos nos ayudara."_

\- _"Es raro escuchar una idea tan buena de tu parte Pero-san."_

\- _"Cállate Punitto-san."_

\- Recuerden bien el nombre de nuestro grupo. –Decía Momonga mientras se volteaba a las chicas– ¡Nosotros somos el grupo Ainz Ooal Gown!

\- _"Por cierto muchachos, en lo que llegamos a la aldea, tenemos que hacer una pequeña comparación de notas sobre nuestras emociones por nuestros nuevos cuerpos."_

* * *

Los soldados tenían instrucciones específicas de sus superiores, las ordenes eran atacar las aldeas fronterizas del reino, y de esa manera ellos podrían atraer a su objetivo quien intentaría rescatarlos, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, ya habían juntado a la mayoría de los aldeanos de esa aldea y separaron a los niños de los adultos, los soldados estaban tratando de atrapar al último ciudadano que trataba de huir para empezar a matar uno a uno a los aldeanos cuando terminaran esa captura, cuando repentinamente el grito de un soldado les llamo la atención, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron la fuente del grito.

El soldado que había gritado estaba volando por los aires a varios metros de altura, y el ser que lo mando a volar les genero un gran escalofrió en la espalda, era enorme, media más de 2 metros, y era un no-muerto que era una fuente de terror y leyendas, ese era un Death Knight, un no muerto muy poderoso y sabían por los relatos que solo uno de ellos podía con su poder destruir una ciudad completa.

Los caballeros empezaron a ver esta situación con mucho terror, uno de los soldados intento huir, pero la criatura enfoco su atención en el cobarde y se convirtió en una nube de humo y volvió a materializarse frente al soldado, y haciendo un mandoble de su espada bastarda partió en 2 al miserable matándolo dolorosamente.

Otro soldado aprovecho que el monstruo estaba enfocado en matar a su compañero y trato de atacarlo por la espalda tratando de dañar a la criatura y así tener una oportunidad, sin embargo el cuerpo de la criatura era tan duro que su espada se rompió como si estuviera hecha de vidrio, el Death Knight noto el ataque fallido y rápidamente golpeo al soldado con su escudo de torre mandándolo a volar por los aires, igual que el anterior soldado ese golpe fue tan fuerte que le rompió todos los huesos del cuerpo y daño varios de sus órganos de forma irreparable, el pobre diablo estaba muerto antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo.

El soldado que estaba frente al anterior sonaba asustado por ver morir a su amigo por semejante monstruo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron frente al de la criatura lo único que pensó fue en escapar lo antes posible, el Death Knight lo convirtió en su siguiente blanco y dio un fuerte rugido, salto para alcanzar al cobarde soldado y lo alcanzo con el primer salto, el soldado no pudo ver como la espada lo había atravesado completamente de la espalda hacia adelante, apenas estaba consiente en el piso cuando recibió el segundo y último golpe de la espada del no-muerto acabando con su vida.

\- ¿El solo ataca a nuestros soldados cuando están huyendo? ¿Se está divirtiendo con nosotros? –decía bastante confundido uno de los soldados de alto rango.

\- Dioses, sálvennos por favor.

\- Dioses hagan algo.

\- ¡Maten a ese monstruo! ¡No puedo morir en un lugar como este!–todos enfocaron su atención al origen del grito de terror, este era uno de los capitanes que estaban a cargo de los soldados, su nombre era Belius, él estaba temblando mientras contemplaba a sus soldados y eran asesinados por el no-muerto- ¡Hagan tiempo! ¡Sean mi escudo!

\- Capitán Belius -decía uno de los soldados sorprendido por la vergonzosa y cobarde actitud de su superior.

El capitán Belius estaba aterrado al ver el cadáver de uno de sus soldados a solo unos pocos pasos de él, temiendo terminar como ese pobre soldado estaba cautelosamente tratando de alejarse del monstruo mientras estaba ocupado asesinando a sus hombres, sin embargo, sus bruscos y cobardes movimientos provocaron que los roces de las placas de su armadura hicieran ruido, atrayendo la atención del Death Knight, esto hizo que su terror aumentara y el olor a amonia repentinamente cubrió el aire a su alrededor.

\- ¡Dinero! ¡Les daré dinero! ¡200 piezas de oro! ¡No, 500 piezas! –Gritaba desesperadamente a sus soldados esperando que alguien se interpusiera en el camino del monstruo, pero para su desgracia nadie se le acercaba, cada que el Death Knight daba un paso adelante, el daba un paso atrás para que no acortara distancia -¡1000 piezas! –Volvió a decir el cobarde capitán, cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza por el pie, al voltear a ver el terror creció aún más al descubrir que el cadáver del soldado que vio hace solo un momento ahora era ahora un zombi al control del Death Knight y esto provoco que soltara otro fuerte grito, entre el zombi y su propia cobardía Belius cayó al piso totalmente vulnerable ante el amenazante no-muerto.

El Death Knight no desperdicio el tiempo y le clavo su espada directamente en el pecho del capitán, lo que más sorprendía a los presentes era que el hombre no había muerto con el primer ataque, y el Death Knight lo empezó a apuñalar una y otra vez como si estuviera jugando con él, con cada puñalada el desesperado hombre estaba rogando por ayuda y diciendo entre cada golpe que les daría dinero o lo que fuera sin éxito a que alguien respondiera sus gritos de ayuda, el dolor y las repetidas estocadas lo que lo mantenían consiente y aterrado, los soldados no podían hacer nada más que observar el horripilante espectáculo y la vergonzosa cobardía del que hasta hace unos segundos era su respetable capitán, y después de una docena de repetidas puñaladas, el Death Knight se cansó del hombre y acabo con su patética vida.

Los demás soldados estaban aterrados por lo ocurrido y ahora empezaban a soltar plegarias al cielo rogando por que los dioses vinieran a ayudarlos, el terror estaba contagiándose entre ellos y solo se preguntaban quién sería la siguiente víctima del no-muerto.

\- ¡Guarden la calma! –Grito uno de los soldados de alto rango llamando la atención de sus subordinados– ¡Retirada! ¡Traigan los caballos y arqueros a mi señal! ¡Los aldeanos nos darán tiempo! –Dio la orden con autoridad.

Esperaron que el Death Knight tomara atención en los aldeanos acobardados y se enfocara en matarlos a ellos, y así pudieran aprovechar la distracción para escapar, pero para su desgracia la atención del no-muerto estaba aún enfocada en ellos, los soldados trataban de detener al monstruo pero el resultado terminaba siendo sus inevitables muertes, ya fuera por el brutal golpe de su escudo que los mandaba a volar o por ser acribillados por la enorme espada bastarda que los cortaba como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla.

El ahora capitán sabía que no podrían escapar del Death Knight, y que lo único que podían hacer ahora era pelear, así que preparo su espada y corrió con todo el valor que le quedaba para atacar a la criatura, pero antes de que pudiera darle un golpe con su espada el no-muerto fue mucho más rápido que él y dio el primer golpe con su espada, el hombre no entendía porque el mundo estaba moviéndose de una manera tan rara hasta que sus ojos vieron la cruel imagen de su propio cuerpo del cuello para abajo. Él se dio cuenta en ese momento que había sido decapitado por el monstruo y sus últimos segundos de vida fueron para ver cómo su cabeza rodaba por el suelo mientras su cuerpo se convirtió en una fuente de sangre mientras este caía al piso.

Solo quedaban 4 soldados, y el terror ya los había consumido, solo esperaban a que el monstruo fuera por ellos y los acabara como a sus compañeros y superiores, ellos no sabían quién sería la siguiente víctima y solo se preparaban para al menos tratar de provocarle algún daño.

\- ¡Death Knight, es suficiente! –Una poderosa voz hizo eco en la zona, y el no-muerto detuvo su ataque y empezó a tomar una postura más relajada, los soldados y los aldeanos miraban a todas las direcciones mientras buscaban la fuente de esa misteriosa voz, uno de ellos entonces señalo a un lugar en el cielo y miraron la fuente de la voz, eran 14 seres flotando en el aire, y observaban sorprendidos las apariencias de esas personas.

Momonga estaba feliz de poder ocultar su apariencia usando la **[Mascara de la Envidia]** que había conseguido en un evento especial por quedarse en el juego por más de 2 horas conectado en nochebuena, y sus manos cubiertas por unos guanteletes de metal que evitaron mostrar su verdadera apariencia de no-muerto.

Touch-Me gracias a su armadura de cuerpo completo no necesito un disfraz, y para el todo estaría bien mientras no le pidieran quitarse el casco.

Herohero y Bukubuku-Chagama la tuvieron más fácil en cuanto a hacerse un disfraz, gracias a su entrenamiento de cambio de forma con sus cuerpos de slime, Herohero tomo la forma de un hombre de mediana estatura de unos 30 años, su apariencia era la de un hombre de cabello castaño y un rostro apacible, vistiendo un traje de clérigo y llevando una porra en la mano, el no necesitaba regularmente de un equipo, pero por los experimentos que hicieron con Tabula sabían que por mucho que lo desearan no podían emular ropa.

Bukubuku-Chagama por otro lado tenía la apariencia de una mujer de estatura promedio llevando una armadura gris de cuerpo completo, un par de escudos enormes y su rostro mostraba una actitud de pocos amigos, ella deseaba tomar la apariencia de una loli pero por insistencia de todos (en especial de Peroroncino), tomo esta apariencia para lucir linda pero a la vez intimidante.

Warrior Takemikazuchi aunque tomo una apariencia humana, se puso el casco de samurái que complementaba el resto de su armadura, y como Momonga, el cubrió su rostro con su **[Mascara del General Oni]** que tenía guardado en su inventario. En el caso de Yamaiko, también tomo su apariencia humana, y aunque la tenía fácil ya que su traje la cubría de cuerpo completo, lo único que hizo fue agregar unos cuantos velos envolviendo la cabeza.

Ambos tomaron esta precaución para que no vieran sus rostros directamente, esto lo hicieron porque aun con esas formas "humanas", aun habían rasgos faciales que no los hacían ver completamente humanos, además, aun con esa apariencia llamaban la atención porque aun en forma humana ambos median más de 2 metros de altura.

Nishikienrai solo cubrió las partes de su cuerpo que expusieran su apariencia de mitad-golem, adicionalmente tenía que usar un **[Anillo de Peso Pluma],** esto era para que la gente no notara por sus pisadas que era alguien muy pesado.

Amanomahitotsu irónicamente la tuvo más fácil porque uso un **[Anillo de la Ilusión]** que había fabricado mucho tiempo atrás, lo creo para hacer una misión de infiltración y funciono exitosamente, gracias a ese anillo los demás lo veían como un hombre de 30 años con un traje de herrero, los demás jugadores al ver el anillo le pidieron que les dieran uno para ahorrarse el problema del disfraz, para su desgracia les dijo que lamentablemente solo había hecho uno y tardaría en hacer anillos para todos, aunque estaban frustrados entendieron que debieron haberlos pedido antes.

Peroroncino cubrió su cabeza de pájaro con un casco de metal que adaptado a su forma, sus patas y manos fueron cubiertas con unas botas y guantes de cuero que saco de su armario en su habitación, también se puso una camisa y pantalones comunes que hacían juego con el traje, y las alas solo las envolvió alrededor del cuerpo haciéndolo ver cómo un hombre con gustos un tanto estrafalarios en su vestimenta.

Ulbert usando sus habilidades para cambiar de forma, tomo la apariencia más similar a la humana, pero considerando que aun con todo mantenía características demoniacas oculto lo que no podía cambiar de forma, sus piernas fueron cubiertas con unos pantalones negros, su cara que aún mostraba rasgos no humanos en el área de los ojos fueron cubiertos por un antifaz rojo y negro (diferente a su media mascara), las garras que tenía por manos fueron cubiertos por unos guantes de cuero de color negro que le llegaban hasta el codo, todo este conjunto aún mantenía un buen juego con su estilo elegante que siempre le gustaba llevar con su apariencia de demonio.

Bellriver era uno de los que tenía problemas para disfrazar su cuerpo de heteromorfo, él se disfrazó con una armadura de cuerpo completo que Kaoru obtuvo de un jugador humano al que le hizo PK y aunque no le permitiría usar sus brazos extra, podía ocultarlos sin problemas y sin que le causara incomodidad, cubrió el resto de su cuerpo con unos pantalones de piel, una camisa de manga larga de lino (hecho para sus 4 brazos), y un casco de caballero que le cubría el muñón que tenía por cabeza, en caso de que tuviera la necesidad de hablar iba a aprovechar el entrenamiento de sus bocas que hizo con Tabula para que solo sonara una sola voz y así no delatar su verdadera naturaleza.

Punitto Moe cubrió sus lianas con guantes y botas de cuero, gracias a su entrenamiento personal que se impuso para controlar su cuerpo el tomo una silueta más humana y las lianas las movió de tal manera que en los guantes simularan perfectamente los dedos de las manos ya que las partes que actuaban como tal eran principalmente un gran muñón similar a una hoja gruesa.

Tabula de entre todos fue el que al principio tenía muy difícil ocultar su verdadera apariencia, todo debido a que su nuevo cuerpo estaba muy lejos de asemejar a un ser humano, sus piernas excesivamente largas, delgadas y deformes, sus manos con larguísimos y palmeados dedos, sus tentáculos y su minúsculo torso lo hacían difícil ponerse un traje sin que se notara su verdadera apariencia, la solución a su problema fue más sencillo de lo que parecía.

La forma en que se ocultó su apariencia fue gracias a **[La Máscara de Veritas], **el utilizo el hechizo **[Five Senses Illusion]** que creaba la ilusión de una apariencia humana, aunque el problema era que la ilusión se rompería al contacto físico con alguien más, la máscara anularía esa penalización, aun así como precaución extra, encogió la cabeza hasta que la forma y tamaño se vieran más humanos y los tentáculos los envolvió alrededor de su minúsculo torso para que pareciera un humano normal al menos en apariencia, lamentablemente él no podía modificar la forma de sus manos y hacerlas ver más humanas por lo que mientras no tuviera que agarrar nada o se viera en la necesidad de correr, no tendría problemas con su disfraz.

Todos (incluido Peroroncino) estaban levitando gracias a Momonga quien aplico **[Mass Fly]** en todos los jugadores para tener una mejor vista del panorama, y después de que Momonga detuvo al Death Knight ellos aterrizaron suavemente frente al no-muerto sin temor a que los atacara.

\- Saludos a todos, nosotros somos el grupo Ainz Ooal Gown. –Hablo majestuosamente Momonga a los soldados y aldeanos frente a él.

\- _"Momonga, deja que todos excepto uno de ellos se vaya, al que se quede lo interrogaremos para averiguar que estaban haciendo."_

\- ¡Tu! –señalo Momonga a uno de los caballeros. –Con excepción de ti, dejaremos que los demás se vayan con vida. –Los caballeros estaban sorprendidos de la proclamación del enmascarado– Y díganle a sus superio… a sus dueños lo siguiente:

"La próxima vez que causen problemas aquí, nosotros llevaremos la muerte a su reino."

\- ¡Vayan y recuerden decirles nuestro nombre! –termino Momonga a lo que los caballeros inmediatamente empezaron a correr desesperadamente, el caballero que eligieron intento escapar, pero para su desgracia el Death Knight se puso en su camino bloqueando todas las posibilidades de escapar, cuando vio que él no tenía escapatoria simplemente se hecho al piso a llorar.

Tabula rápidamente se acercó al soldado y poniéndose en un ángulo donde estaba a espaldas de los aldeanos, saco sus alargadas manos para sujetarlo y llevarlo a otro lado a hacerle unas preguntas, anulo el efecto de la máscara, y al hacerlo, la ilusión desapareció, el soldado quien observo lo que en realidad estaba debajo de esa enorme capa empezó a soltar unos horribles gritos mientras trataba inútilmente de resistirse, en especial porque Tabula para que fuera más cooperativo le dio a beber una **[Poción Paralizante]** para que no opusiera tanta resistencia.

\- _"Es difícil ser actor."_

\- _"Más de lo que te imaginas Momonga-chan."_

\- _"Pero eso no importa, podemos decir que nuestra misión de rescate a la aldea fue exitosa."_

\- _"Así es Touch-Me-san, ahora sugiero que ustedes empiecen a hacer una relación con esta aldea, entre tanto yo me llevare a este hombre para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas."_ –cuando los planes fueron puestos Tabula se llevó al soldado a un lugar más… privado.

\- ¿Quiénes? –todos enfocaron la atención al hombre que acababa de hablar- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Vimos a lo lejos que estaban atacando su aldea y venimos a rescatarlos. –Hablo Touch-Me orgullosamente mientras inflaba el pecho feliz por su proclamación.

\- Ahora están a salvo. No se preocupen. –Comento Momonga mientras daba un paso al frente, y pudo notar el nerviosismo de la aldea a pesar de lo que decían.

\- _"¿Por qué siguen asustados?"_

\- _"Aun en este mundo no creo que esta gente crean en los buenos samaritanos."_

\- _"Ulbert-san tiene razón ¿Atacan la aldea y alguien la viene a proteger así nomás? Suena sospechoso."_

\- _"Así es Bellriver, además, considerando que este mundo es como la Europa medieval no creo que eso sea algo común."_

\- _"Eso y el hecho de que usamos un no-muerto para rescatarlos hace muy difícil creer que venimos a hacer algo bueno." _–termino Yamaiko recordando a todos que aún estaba ahí la invocación de Momonga.

\- Sin embargo, eso no será gratis, y quisiera que nos dieran algo en compensación. –Hablo Momonga en respuesta a lo que sus amigos explicaron, y notaron como los aldeanos se miraron entre ellos, pero esta vez sonrieron y se relajaron de su preocupación.

\- _"Eso bajo sus sospechas, ahora creerán que lo hicimos por motivos comerciales."_

\- _"Exacto Ulbert-san, y así creerán que los salvamos para que ellos crean que nos deben un favor."_

\- _"No me gusta del todo hacerlo de esta manera, pero ciertamente podríamos aprovechar esto para que pidamos algo de información."_

\- _"Esto acelero un poco nuestros planes, ahora sabremos algo de este mundo y sus ciudades cercanas, tendremos que sacar cuanta información sea posible para que podamos pensar lo siguiente en nuestro plan."_

\- _"Oye Momonga ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"_

\- _"¿Qué sucede Tabula-san?"_

\- _"Pues veras, me quite la ilusión que me disfrazaba para aterrar a nuestro prisionero y sacarle la información necesaria más rápido, y olvide que ustedes dejaron aquí a 2 chicas, ellas vieron mi verdadera apariencia y se desmayaron del susto."_

\- _"¿Cómo te olvidaste de ellas Tabula?"_

\- _"¡Olvide que estaban ahí! Pero esto es bueno, quisiera que Momonga aproveche esta oportunidad para que probemos un experimento con sus hechizos de manipulación de la memoria."_

\- _"Está Bien Tabula, Touch-Me y yo iremos allá."_ –Cortó Momonga la conexión y aunque ya no tenía cerebro, estaba a punto de darle una jaqueca. Excusándose con ir por las chicas que salvaron en el bosque fueron a buscarlas para iniciar la manipulación de memoria.

* * *

Todos los demás aprovecharon para empezar a hacer una amistad con los aldeanos y hacer unas presentaciones formales, cuando trajeron a las chicas en brazos los demás aldeanos estaban asustados, pero Touch-Me explico que solo se habían desmayado por el estrés de lo que había pasado.

Gracias al pequeño percance de Tabula con las chicas, Momonga descubrió que si podía manipular la memoria, sin embargo también descubrió que el hacerlo requería grandes cantidades de maná, alterar solo unos pocos seguidos de memoria fue un trabajo extenuante y lo dreno de sus reservas muy rápido, Momonga termino perdiendo la mitad de sus reservas para cubrir el error del devorador de cerebros.

Nishikienrai aprovechaba una distracción de los aldeanos para desaparecer y se reunió en las afueras de la ciudad con uno de los Hanzos y un asesino de 8 filos, estos explicaron de la huida de los soldados y siguieron la orden de Momonga que los dejaría ir a salvo, Nishikienrai agradeció eso y pidió que ordenaran a los demás que vigilaran los alrededores de la aldea para que no haya otro ataque sorpresa, ellos acataron la orden y desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

* * *

**Bien, hemos terminado otro capitulo, no se cuanto durara esta parte, pero sera probablemente de dos o tres partes lo que es la saga de villa Carne, aun no se que tanto se expandera los elementos en los siguientes capitulos, ya que esta saga sera la unica casi totalmente igual a la serie, las siguientes sagas ya empezaran a diferir bastante de lo que conocemos en la historia. dejen sus comentarios, y opinen que tal va la historia hasta el momento, y recuerden que constantemente corrijo los episodios anteriores, ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Conociendo el nuevo mundo

**CAPITULO 5: ****CONOCIENDO EL NUEVO MUNDO**

* * *

Mientras estaban volando a la aldea y el Death Knight acababa con los soldados, Momonga les pregunto sobre lo que sentían al ver la masacre, y todos coincidieron en el mismo punto, todos si todavía fueran humanos habrían vomitado o habrían entrado en shock por haber presenciado tan horripilante espectáculo, sin embargo las reacciones fueron bastante variadas. Momonga, Punitto Moe, Herohero, Nishikienrai y Bukubuku-Chagama no sentían absolutamente nada, en especial Momonga que no cambio la situación ni siquiera cuando mato a los soldados. Touch-Me, Amanomahitotsu, Yamaiko y Peroroncino sintieron ira por la cruel matanza a aldeanos inocentes, pero no sentían nada por las muertes de los soldados. Ulbert y Bellriver les costó admitirlo, pero ellos lo estaban disfrutando, ellos entendían el porqué, pero aun así no dejaban de estar sorprendidos por la respuesta de Bellriver aunque recordaron que normalmente la raza de Bellriver tenía un karma negativo. Tabula no sentía nada malo, pero sentía mucha curiosidad sobre la situación de este mundo y quería saber qué tan grave era la situación entre los países que estaban a las cercanías. Y finalmente Warrior Takemikazuchi sentía la emoción de entrar en una gran pelea, pero después de ver la facilidad con la que Momonga y su Death Knight mataron a los soldados la emoción cambio a una profunda decepción.

* * *

**Aldea Carne, el presente.**

La casa del jefe de la aldea estaba cerca de la plaza central, pasando la entrada había un gran espacio de trabajo vacío durante la cocina, dentro de este cuarto vacío se encontraba una vieja mesa con varias sillas alrededor, Momonga, Punitto Moe, Tabula y Touch-Me se sentaron en las sillas mientras los demás estaban de pie en la habitación observando a su alrededor. Brillando a través de las ventanas enrejadas el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la casa, incluso sin usar la **[Visión Nocturna]** que poseían naturalmente casi todos los jugadores podían ver claramente los alrededores.

Los 13 miraban a la mujer de pie en la esquina de la cocina y las herramientas que se encontraban alrededor de la casa, no veían ningún artefacto mecánico o eléctrico en el lugar.

\- _"Si, no cabe duda, este mundo carece de muchos aspectos tecnológicos."_

\- _"Estoy de acuerdo Tabula-tan, pero quizás eso sea más una bendición para ellos en más de una manera."_

\- _"Y no creo que aun si les traigamos esos avances tecnológicos o nuestra magia puedan ellos mejorar rápidamente."_

\- _Take-san tiene razón, este mundo es tan imperfecto como el nuestro, pero este es aún un mundo joven, todavía tienen mucho que aprender, además, también debemos conocer el mundo con cuidado, puede que hayan tecnologías similares de nuestro mundo o incluso mejor escondida en algún lugar."_

\- _Amano-san tiene razón, por ahora tenemos que trabajar en la recolección de datos, y no debemos subestimar este mundo en ninguna manera."_

\- _"Ciertamente muchachos, pero también tenemos que considerar una cosa,"_ –pensó Momonga mientras ponía su mano en la mesa y está dio un fuerte crujido, aunque los guantes de Momonga no eran tan pesados, el crujido sonó por todo el cuarto. _–"estos aldeanos son muy pobres, esta es la casa del jefe de la aldea y es muy sencilla, no tienen nada lujoso, y no creo que sea por austeridad."_ –Termino Momonga mientras ponía su báculo y lo reclinaba en la mesa, la luz del sol dio directamente en él y creaba reflejos brillantes y de múltiples colores, aunque eran las casas de una aldea pobre, en un lugar en medio de la nada, ellos todavía estaban rodeados por la ilusión de estar en un mundo mítico, ellos todavía recordaban las expresiones atónitas de los pobladores.

Los aldeanos se quedaron maravillados por él **[Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown]**, los pobladores estaban maravillados por el alto nivel arma del arma del gremio, lo que provoco que los miembros del gremio (en especial Amanomahitotsu) se sintieran orgullosos.

\- _"Ahora empiezo a detestar mi supresor emocional, estaba sintiéndome orgulloso que alabaran nuestra arma de gremio y de repente solo me sentía un poco alegre, es terrible." _

\- _"Lo sabemos Momonga, pero también será algo positivo en estos momentos, dejarnos llevar por algo emocional en una negociación es peligroso, en especial por el caso que por tratar de resolver algún problema no creemos otro peor después."_

\- _"Muchachos, no olviden porque estamos aquí, nosotros vamos a negociar nuestro "pago" por haberles salvado la vida."_

\- _"Punitto-san tiene razón, tenemos que usar esta negociación para tener información de este mundo."_

\- _"Pero no hay que pedir la información primero, debemos hacerles creer que primero buscamos dinero."_

\- _"Así es, muy probablemente sería sospechoso si alguien directamente quiere información."_

\- _Además, debemos tener también cuidado de no llamar la atención de los que sean la autoridad en este mundo, si descubren de unos desconocidos yendo y viniendo a una aldea cualquiera nos podrían considerar sospechosos."_

\- _"¿No creen que están siendo demasiado paranoica Yamaiko-san?"_

\- _"Yamaiko-san tiene un punto Pero-san, por ahora tendremos que mantener información sobre nosotros limitada, así que hasta que no sea el momento adecuado, nuestro perfil por ahora debe ser bastante bajo."_

\- _"En especial porque ninguno de nosotros somos humanos, lo que sucedió con Tabula demostró que los heteromorfos no somos bienvenidos entre los humanos"_

\- _"Muchachos, ya volvió el jefe de la aldea."_

\- Perdonen por hacerles esperar. –Se disculpó el jefe de la aldea, este se sentó en su propia silla quedando frente a todos los jugadores, el jefe del pueblo era un hombre de piel oscura, musculoso, y con la cara llena de arrugas, su cuerpo robusto era resultado del arduo y pesado trabajo en el campo, la mitad de su cabello ya era blanco, y por su cara se podía adivinar que el hombre tenía más de 40 años, su esposa parecía estar en el mismo rango de edad.

\- Tengan, hice un poco de té para ustedes. –Amablemente invito la esposa del jefe de la aldea, repartiendo unas tazas para todos, aunque no tuvieran muchos recursos, tenían por lo menos varias tazas extra para el caso de que llegaran invitados, no le sirvieron nada a Albedo quien estaba haciendo vigilancia en los alrededores de la aldea, y la mayoría de los jugadores levanto la mano declinando amablemente el ofrecimiento de té a la señora.

\- _"Ellos preparan la comida en un horno de leña."_

\- _"Si, y lo encendió con un pedernal, ni siquiera conocen lo que es un fosforo o un encendedor."_

\- _"Algo como eso solo lo conocíamos en los archivos de historia."_

\- _"Es nuestra maldición de venir de un mundo que es tan dependiente de la tecnología."_

\- Agradecemos su te, espero que no estemos acabando con sus reservas de leña por hacerlo. –Dijo Momonga mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

\- No se preocupe, no lo hace, ustedes han sido unas personas tan amables, estamos muy agradecidos por habernos salvado.

\- _"Mostrar una actitud amable para iniciar negociaciones siempre es algo bueno, creo que mi experiencia del departamento de ventas de mi compañía será de utilidad."_

\- _"Igual si todo sale mal podrías usar **[Humanoid Control]** para extraerles la información."_

\- _"¡Cállate Tabula-san! Aun no me he recuperado de tu pequeño error."_

\- ¿Entonces porque no vamos directo al punto? La discusión sobre nuestra recompensa.

\- Sí, sin embargo, antes de que empecemos las discusiones, quisiéramos darles las gracias por habernos salvado, si no fuera por ustedes, todos en este pueblo estaríamos ahora muertos, estamos realmente agradecidos. –Decía el jefe de la aldea mientras se inclinaba en señal de agradecimiento casi al punto de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, su esposa también la imito haciendo lo mismo

\- _"Nunca había recibido antes este tipo de agradecimientos, aun no me acostumbro."_

\- _"Yo tampoco, este es un interesante contraste sobre la crueldad de esos soldados."_

\- _"Es cierto, en nuestro mundo ya es muy raro el que alguien muestre algo de amabilidad."_

\- Por favor, levanten las cabezas, como dije antes no deberían molestarse por eso, porque no los ayudamos gratuitamente.

\- Sabemos eso, pero preferimos agradecérselos de todas formas, gracias a todos ustedes muchos de ellos llegaron a sobrevivir.

\- …mientras nos paguen más, pero primero discutamos la forma de la recompensa, como jefe del pueblo usted se encontrara bastante preocupado.

\- Nada es más importante que pasar un poco de tiempo con nuestros salvadores, sin embargo seguir mis principios serian la mejor forma de respeto.

\- _"Rayos, ellos me la están poniendo difícil."_

\- _"Sí, pero al menos estoy feliz de saber que sirvió ayudarlos."_

\- _"Pero no nos servirá de nada sino obtenemos la información que necesitamos."_

\- _"Esa falta de bondad tuya me empieza a preocupar Ulbert"_

\- _"Lo sé Tabula-san, no sé cuánto de mi humanidad queda."_

\- …Entonces iré directo al punto ¿Qué tanto pueden pagar?

\- No podemos ser tacaños con nuestros salvadores, pero supongo que cobraran un precio muy alto y en cuanto a monedas de cobre y plata no sabemos cuánto recolectaremos de los aldeanos, pero sé que en cuanto a nuestras reservas de la aldea tenemos en el cofre alrededor de 3000 monedas de cobre.

\- _"Mierda, creo que cometí un error grave."_

\- _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

\- _"No sabemos si eso es mucho dinero en los estándares de este mundo, y preguntar eso ahora sería un grave error."_

\- _"Momonga tiene razón, 3000 suena muy alto al principio, pero son monedas de cobre, además, mencionaron monedas de plata y probablemente habrá monedas de oro, probablemente 3000 monedas de cobre es muy poco."_

\- _"Siendo honestos, mis habilidades como vendedor de la compañía eran muy pobres."_

\- _"No te preocupes Momonga, tu solo inténtalo, estamos tan cerca como para cambiar de opinión."_

\- Ciertamente podríamos tomar eso, pero llevar tantas monedas sería complicado porque no tenemos un carruaje para llevarlo, y sería peligroso que lo llevemos cargando entre nosotros, no podríamos defendernos adecuadamente, quisiera que pudieran darnos el dinero en monedas de mayor valor.

\- Tendrá que disculparnos, si pudiéramos les pagaríamos con monedas de oro por todas estas molestias, pero… no tenemos ninguna moneda de oro en este pueblo.

\- _"Es bueno saber por lo menos que si hay monedas de oro en este mundo."_

\- _"Así es Punitto-san, ahora tenemos que encontrar como cambiar la paga a información."_

\- _"Tratare de hacerlo, pero antes de eso, tengo mucha curiosidad, quiero probar que tan valioso es nuestro dinero de YGGDRASIL en este mundo."_

\- Si es así, entonces quisiera usar mi dinero para comprar bienes del pueblo, quisiera que me dieran lo suficiente para ese propósito. –Momonga saco su caja de objetos directamente de su túnica, y en el interior habían 2 monedas de oro, una con el perfil de un hombre y otro con el perfil de una mujer, la primera era el primer diseño del oro de YGGDRASIL había diseñado al principio del juego, la segunda moneda venia de la expansión LA CAIDA DE LA VALKIRIA, que se mantuvieron hasta el final del juego, sin embargo, los jugadores podían guardar el primer diseño mientras no lo gastaran en el juego.

\- _"¿Por qué Momonga tiene una moneda de cada una? ¿Acaso crearon alguna moneda especial en el juego?"_

\- _"Ah, cierto, tenemos que explicártelo Bellriver-tan, Momonga-tan las conservaba porque ambas tenían un significado especial para su persona, todos sabemos eso. La primera era su primera moneda que adquirió cuando inicio sus aventuras en YGGDRASIL. La segunda la obtuvo cuando salió la expansión y el gremio estaba en su mejor momento, esa moneda es su recuerdo cuando todos estábamos con nuestros mejores equipamientos y nuestro gremio estaba en el punto más alto."_

\- _"Gracias por la información Nishikienrai."_

Momonga tomo la nueva moneda porque tenía muchas más guardadas en la tesorería, y si la perdía entonces podría reemplazarla fácilmente, Momonga dejo la moneda en la mesa, y la pareja se sorprendió cuando vieron la moneda en la mesa.

\- ¡Es-eso es! –Tartamudeo el jefe de la aldea.

\- Es una moneda de una tierra muy lejana ¿Puede ser usada aquí?

\- Debería ser posible… por favor espere un momento. –Expreso el jefe de la aldea haciendo que los jugadores se sintieran aliviados, el jefe de la aldea se levantó de su silla y entro a la habitación de al lado, volvió casi inmediatamente y regreso con otro artefacto que los jugadores reconocían de un archivo de historia.

\- _"Una balanza, solo he visto esos en los archivos de historia."_

\- _"Al menos es bueno saber que podremos usarlo, quizás no valga nada como moneda, pero si valdrá bastante como oro."_

\- _"Espero que valga mucho, porque si vale menos nuestro oro sería peligroso para nuestra tesorería."_

El trabajo de pesar la moneda cayó en la esposa, ella tomo la moneda de oro poniéndolo en un lado de la balanza, y coloco una pesa en la otra. La moneda resulto ser más pesada y termino inclinando la balanza a favor de la moneda, la mujer en respuesta termino agregando una segunda pesa y finalmente termino equilibrando la balanza.

\- Parece que su moneda de oro es más pesada, esta moneda vale lo mismo que 2 de nuestras monedas de oro, por favor puede darme permiso para rayar la superficie…

\- E-esposa ¡Estas siendo demasiado grosera! Por favor disculpen a mi esposa por su imprudencia.

\- No se preocupe… puede proceder… pero sí, esa moneda está hecha de oro puro, pero espero que me compense por el valor completo ¿Está bien?

\- No hay necesidad, realmente lo siento. –Se disculpó el jefe de la aldea devolviéndole la moneda a Momonga.

\- No se preocupe, quisiera saber algo más ¿Qué es lo que piensa sobre esta moneda? ¿Parece como una escultura tallada? Verdad.

\- Sí, se ve muy bien, ¿De qué país proviene?

\- Este-este país ya no existe más.

\- Oh ¿En serio?...

\- … Aunque tiene el peso de 2 monedas comunes si consideramos el tallado uno podría esperar un mayor valor ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- Eso podría ser… pero no soy un comerciante y no podría juzgar debidamente el valor del tallado.

\- Jajaja, tiene razón, así que si fuera a comprar algo, esta moneda tendría un equivalente a 2 monedas de oro comunes ¿Correcto?

\- Bueno, por supuesto.

\- _"¡Excelente! Eso es bueno, significa que nuestro tesoro nos podrá salvar si necesitamos comprar algo aquí."_

\- _"Aún no cantes victoria Tabula, primero debemos ver si también podemos usar las monedas de este mundo para poder mantener la tumba."_

\- _"¡Es verdad! Aún no hemos probado si las trampas siguen costando oro, necesitamos comprobar eso y probar si el dinero de este mundo puede funcionar como un sustituto para nuestras reservas."_

\- _"Nos preocuparemos por eso después."_

\- En realidad tenemos muchas de esas monedas ¿Qué tipo de bienes podría venderme? Por supuesto, solo comprare tanto como esté dispuesto a proveerme y no me importa si tengo que pagar el precio normal, incluso puede examinar las monedas, por favor…

\- Disculpe… eh.

\- Ah, cierto, nunca le di mi nombre, puede llamarme Momonga.

Los demás jugadores siguieron con sus respectivas presentaciones al jefe de la aldea, y para ellos, cada uno de ellos mostraba un nombre cada vez más raro que el anterior, sin embargo, la razón por la que usaron los nombres de sus avatares era para que en el remoto caso de que ese nombre tuviera una familiaridad ellos, sin embargo esos nombres lo único que provoco fue la sorpresa del jefe de la aldea.

\- Entonces es Momonga-sama, estoy muy al tanto de lo que Momonga-sama está tratando de decir. –Dijo el jefe de la aldea, poniendo muy nerviosos a todos los jugadores.

\- _"¡Rayos! Acaso me he equivocado."_

\- Estoy al tanto de que Momonga-sama no quiere ser subestimado, ya que es entendible que espere una recompensa a la altura de su duro trabajo, para contratar a una persona tan poderosa como Momonga-sama, nosotros necesitaríamos mucho más dinero, pero a usted le gustaría recibir algo más que las 300 monedas de cobre por la moneda ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- _"Parece que no."_

\- _"¿300 monedas de cobre? ¿¡Eso vale solo una de nuestras monedas!?"_

\- _"¡Es increíble! ¡Esa cantidad es bastante alta!"_

\- _"Olviden eso, esto quizás atraiga el punto para obtener la información que necesitamos."_

\- Sin embargo, justo como dije antes, lo máximo que este pueblo puede pagar es alrededor de 3,000 monedas de cobre, ustedes ciertamente podrían sospechar que hay más, pero puedo asegurarle que definitivamente no le estamos escondiendo nada a nuestros salvadores Momonga-sama. No, nosotros podríamos ser capaces de juntar la suma apropiada de dinero, para pagar a unas personas tan poderosas como ustedes Momonga-sama, si todos en el pueblo juntaran todo su dinero, tal vez podríamos satisfacer a su grupo, pero… nuestro pueblo ha perdido a tanta gente, si fuéramos a pagarle más de esas 3,000 monedas no podríamos sobrevivir a la siguiente estación, es lo mismo con bienes materiales, muchos campos están faltos de trabajo debido nuestras perdidas, si le vendiéramos nuestros suministros en este momento, nuestro futuro sería bastante sombrío. Aunque es grosero para nuestros salvadores, pero si fuera remotamente posible… ¿Podríamos pagarle en partes?

\- _"Momonga, ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!"_ –Marco Punitto Moe en la conexión telepática, Momonga aprovechando eso puso una posición pensativa, fingiendo contemplar lo que decía el jefe de la aldea, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente el decidió hacer su jugada.

\- Entiendo, entonces no pediremos más la recompensa.

\- ¿Uh? Pe… pero ¿Por qué? –el jefe de la aldea esta estupefacto y sorprendido, Momonga levanto la mano como señal que tenía algo que agregar.

\- …Nosotros somos un grupo que estuvo aprendiendo artes mágicas y de combate en un lugar llamado Nazarik, nosotros estuvimos recluidos en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo, y nos hemos aventurado al mundo exterior hace muy poco, un par de días para ser más específicos.

\- Ya veo, entonces esa es la razón por la que todos ustedes visten de esa manera.

\- ¡Ah…! Eh, sí.

\- _"¿Qué clase de encantadores hay en este mundo?"_

\- _"No tengo idea Tabula, pero por ahora tenemos que aprovechar eso a nuestro favor."_

\- _"Además, tengo otra pregunta, muchos títulos de YGGDRASIL también se usan en este mundo ¿Cómo es posible?"_

\- _"Esperen un momento, quizás podamos sacar esa información."_

\- …Aunque dije que no quería una recompensa, somos encantadores mágicos y guerreros, y nosotros tenemos acceso a una gran variedad de herramientas, y por supuesto esto incluye miedo y conocimiento, estas son cosas que pueden usarse como herramientas para conseguir dinero, y como dije antes, debido a que estuvimos enfocados refinando nuestras técnicas, llegamos al punto que no sabemos que ha estado pasando en el área o en el mundo en general, así que queremos obtener toda la información posible de ustedes dos. Además, espero que pudieran no hablarle a nadie de este asunto de que estuve comprando información, estamos dispuestos a considerar esto como un sustituto a la recompensa.

\- _"Bien hecho Momonga, espero nos crea y así podremos obtener a información necesaria."_

\- _"Espero y así sea, porque honestamente ya no tengo más argumentos para poder obtener esta información, si esto falla yo no tendré más que usar."_

\- _"No te preocupes Momonga-chan, esto funcionara, tu actuación fue bastante convincente, te lo digo por experiencia."_

\- _"Gracias Buku-chan."_

\- Entiendo por supuesto que no le diremos a nadie sobre esto.

\- _"Perfecto."_ –Pensaron todos los jugadores al unísono.

\- Eso es genial, como no quiero usar magia para retenerlos confiare en su integridad. –Termino Momonga estirando la mano, el jefe de la aldea estaba aturdido por unos segundos, pero cuando por fin entendieron la intención de Momonga el hombre le dio un apretón de manos.

\- _"Bien hecho Momonga."_

\- _"Gracias muchachos."_

\- _"Aún no confió del todo en ellos."_

\- _"Pues por ahora ellos son los únicos que nos pueden dar las respuestas Ulbert-san."_

\- _"Momonga tiene razón, no tenemos otra forma de conseguir información."_

\- _"Así es Pero-san, con que sepamos al menos cuales son las aldeas o ciudades más cercanas tendremos material para preparar nuestros siguientes planes."_

\- _"Dejemos eso por ahora Punitto-san, parece que quieren que les hagamos unas preguntas."_ –Les menciono Momonga mientras veían las caras aliviadas de la pareja que le gusto ese nuevo método de pago.– Entonces… ¿Podría hablarme claramente sobre este lugar?

Las primeras preguntas que hicieron los jugadores fueron sobre los países vecinos y ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes el nombre de alguno de los nombres que le menciono el jefe del pueblo. Aunque todos habían tratado de prepararse psicológicamente tratando de convencerse que nada los sorprendería, pero lamentablemente ellos terminaron sorprendiéndose…

Les conto que el nombre de la aldea era Villa Carne, y eran uno de los pueblos que estaban en la frontera del reino de Re-Estize, la ciudad capital del reino con el mismo nombre se encontraba al noroeste, y mencionaron que últimamente el reino no ha tenido una buena situación económica, una de sus fronteras más importantes eran las montañas Azerlisia al sur de esa cadena montañosa se encontraba una gran región boscosa que rodeaba todas las faldas de esa montaña llamada El Gran Bosque de Tob, y esa aldea y la ciudad amurallada más cercana se encontraban en las cercanías del bosque.

Al este se encontraba el imperio de Baharut, y acorde a lo que el jefe de la aldea mencionaba los soldados que atacaron la aldea llevaban las armaduras de su ejército, acorde a lo que explico el jefe de la aldea el imperio y el reino han tenido un conflicto que ha durado varios años y regularmente en el verano tenían conflictos anuales en las planicies de Katze, un lugar árido que por los conflictos de los últimos años se ha llenado de no-muertos nacidos producto de esas escaramuzas.

Y finalmente al sur, se encontraba la teocracia Slane, un país el cual lamentablemente no tenía mucha información de ellos, sin embargo, Tabula se sorprendió con ese nombre, pero con su "chat privado" les dijo a sus amigos lo que había obtenido.

\- _"Esto… ¡Esto es imposible! Ninguno de esos nombres existen en el mito nórdico, o cualquier otro mito de nuestro mundo hasta donde mi conocimiento me permite recordar, y nunca oí hablar de esos reinos en YGGDRASIL." _

\- _"Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegamos a este mundo? ¿Qué demonios nos trajo aquí?"_

\- _"A estas alturas no podremos responder eso, si queremos buscar la respuesta tendremos que explorar este mundo ¿Quizás la encontraremos? ¿Quizás no? En cualquier caso, quizás la única forma de encontrarla es buscar en este mundo y a alguien que pueda darnos esa respuesta."_

\- _"Así es, pero por ahora creo que nos tendremos que enfocar en el objetivo de los falsos caballeros."_

\- _"¿A qué te refieres con falsos caballeros?"_

\- _"El soldado que interrogue me conto que él y sus compañeros eran de la Teocracia Slane, al parecer ellos crearon este ataque y tenía 2 intenciones, el primero era hacer más tenso el conflicto entre el imperio y el reino, echándoles la culpa al imperio para que el reino intentara un ataque desesperado."_

\- _"¿Cuál era el segundo objetivo?"_

\- _"Acorde a lo que me dijo, los ataques tenían como propósito atraer al capitán guerrero y asesinarlo cuando apareciera."_

\- _"¿Capitán guerrero?"_

\- _"Es el guerrero más fuerte del reino y la mano derecha del rey, al parecer es un guerrero con gran reconocimiento y es la carta del triunfo de la armada de Re-Estize, su fuerza es equiparable a la de mil hombres."_

\- _"Dañar la población destruyendo a las pequeñas y vulnerables aldeas, provocar tensión en una guerra que ya lleva varios años, y acabar con la mejor arma del reino en un ataque sorpresa ¡Su plan era brillante!_

\- _"Pero ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué no ellos están neutrales en el conflicto?"_

\- _"Es sencillo Nishi-san, ellos quieren que uno de los bandos gane esta guerra y en secreto están aumentando las tensiones, probablemente el imperio Baharut es el que está ganando ya que solo están atacando al reino, y esta tensión haría que el bando perdedor pudieran intentar un ataque suicida."_

\- _"Y darle la victoria al imperio."_

\- _"O también podrían intentar debilitar a ambos países con un nuevo conflicto y ellos entrarían en el frente para conquistarlos a ambos cuando ambos estén debilitados."_

\- _"En cualquiera de los casos lo mejor sería que tuviéramos pruebas para arruinar sus planes."_

\- _"No las habrá, la misión esta categorizada como secreta, y acorde a nuestro prisionero las misiones en esa categoría solo tienen registros en la propia teocracia, todo sería circunstancial."_

\- _"¿Y dañaron aldeas inocentes solo para empeorar una guerra?"_

\- _"Tranquilizante Touch-san, no podremos hacer nada ahora, salvar la aldea es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, y sería en estos momentos peligroso meternos en este tipo de conflictos."_

\- _"Mejor será que sigamos haciendo preguntas, ellos podrían empezar a sospechar que algo anda mal."_

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, no es nada… solo estamos tratando de asimilar toda la información que estamos recibiendo… es lo que sucede cuando estas aislado por mucho tiempo. –Respondió Punitto Moe para desviar la atención del jefe de la aldea.

\- Ya, ya veo ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que quieran hacerme?

\- De hecho, sí, tenemos más preguntas que hacerle.

La siguiente pregunta fue hecha por Takemikazuchi, y se enfocó en los monstruos, este mundo era sorpresivamente muy parecido a YGGDRASIL en el sentido de que ambos tenían monstruos, dentro de los bosques también habían bestias mágicas, en particular en el área conocida como 'bosque del rey virtuoso,' existían también enanos, hadas del bosque, goblins, orcos, ogros y otros semi-humanos, también el jefe menciono que existían países de semi-humanos establecidos en algún lugar.

\- _"¿Quizás seamos bienvenidos en esos países?"_

\- _"Quizás, pero por ahora enfoquémonos en lo que tenemos más cerca."_

La siguiente información que saco el jefe de la aldea fue que existían también los llamados 'Aventureros,' mercenarios que recibían recompensas por derrotar a esas criaturas, entre sus rangos se podían encontrar muchos encantadores mágicos, y el lugar más cercano que poseía un gremio de aventureros era en la ciudad amurallada de E-Rantel, además, también parecían existir medios de obtener información relevante en esa ciudad.

De acuerdo al jefe de la aldea, E-Rantel parecía ser la ciudad cercana más grande, incluso si no sabía cuanta gente vivía ahí.

\- _"E-Rantel parece ser que se convertirá en nuestro siguiente objetivo para investigar."_

\- _"Así es, además, estoy curioso de saber más de los 'Aventureros,' suena muy interesante ¡Quizás convertirnos en unos sería muy divertido!"_

\- _"¡Tú solo quieres ser aventurero para presumir y ligar con chicas!"_

\- _"Esa es solo una de las razones para ello Nee-chan."_

\- _"No peleen en estos momentos, aunque Pero-san tiene razón, quizás nos podamos infiltrar como aventureros para conseguir información más completa de este mundo."_

\- _"Discutiremos eso más adelante, por ahora tengo curiosidad por una última pregunta."_

\- _"¿Qué pregunta Tabula-san?"_

\- _"Ahora verán."_

Tabula soltó la siguiente pregunta, que fue la que más agarro por sorpresa a todos, el idioma, Tabula lo noto rápidamente, resultaba bastante extraño que a pesar de que estaban en un nuevo mundo entendían perfectamente el japonés, todos enfocaron inmediatamente su atención al movimiento de los labios del jefe de la aldea cuando empezó a responder, y todos notaron que de ninguna manera estaba hablando japonés, los movimientos de la boca y los sonidos resultantes simplemente no coincidían.

Al parecer la gente de este mundo alguna vez habían comido algo como **[Konjac de Traducción]**, Bellriver se sorprendió tan pronto como escucharon ese nombre y pregunto muy apresuradamente al jefe de la aldea cuando ocurrió eso, lo hizo con tal rapidez que casi olvido su entrenamiento personal y por unos momentos escucharon las múltiples voces de Bellriver, todos lo calmaron rápidamente y le dijeron en su "chat privado" que se relajara. Bellriver una vez relajado se disculpó con el jefe de la aldea, para evitar sospechas dijeron que su casco le daba la capacidad de producir una voz terrorífica cuando generaba una emoción fuerte, afortunadamente el jefe les creyó, cuando el último salió de su sorpresa, la única respuesta que salió de su boca fue:

\- En la era de los 6 dioses, hace 600 años ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso!

\- _"Bellriver, podrías explicarnos sobre tu peculiar actuación."_

\- _"Si ¡No entendemos que está pasando! Serias tan amable de explicarnos."_

\- _"¡El **[Konjac de Traducción]** es un ítem de YGGDRASIL!"_

\- _"¿QUE?"_ –Respondieron en su conexión al unísono.

\- _"El **[Konjac de Traducción]** es un ítem de YGGDRASIL, es una pasta que hicimos para unas misiones raras de YGGDRASIL, básicamente había algunas aldeas que hablan idiomas únicos de sus tribus, y no entenderás lo que dicen, hasta que le das él **[Konjac de Traducción]** a alguno de los nativos. Cuando lo terminen de comer entenderás su lenguaje y después podrás acceder a misiones especiales, después de desbloquear la barrera del lenguaje y si aceptabas las misiones el aldeano al que le diste la pasta la repartirá a los demás nativos y podrás entender todo lo que ellos digan y podrás hacer las múltiples misiones que te encargan en la aldea, sino hacías eso, todos los diálogos serian dados en su "idioma nativo" y no sabrías que pasa en esa aldea. Cuando terminas la primera misión todos los aldeanos ya habrán comido la pasta y ahora entenderías sus diálogos sin problemas, si pasabas las misiones entonces podrías obtener especiales dependiendo de las misiones, las recompensas variaban desde acceso a unas pociones raras hasta un ítem de pago clase 2 gratis..."_

\- _"¿Existían esas misiones?"_

\- _"¡Yo fui el que los programo Punitto-san! Pero según descubrí, o encontraban las aldeas o encontraban el ítem, pero no ambos, en consecuencia nadie fue capaz de desbloquearlas, de hecho muchos jugadores solo usaban esas aldeas para matar despiadadamente a los aldeanos y así obtener experiencia."_

\- _"¡Un momento! si eso era un ítem de YGGDRASIL ¿Entonces eso significa?..."_

\- _"¡Así es! quien les dio eso a los habitantes de este mundo, eran jugadores de YGGDRASIL."_

\- _"Eso es bueno, entonces eso confirma lo que Momonga-kun teorizo, y también eso significa…"_

\- _"No te apresures Yamaiko-san, aunque él nos confirmó esa teoría, ahora ha surgido un nuevo problema con esta información."_

\- _"¿A qué te refieres Tabula-san?"_

\- _"En la era de los 6 dioses, **hace 600 años,**' y si mi instinto no me falla, probablemente esos '6 dioses' eran los jugadores, y si vinieron de YGGDRASIL, ellos llegaron a este mundo con 600 años de diferencia a nosotros." _–Esa revelación de Tabula hizo que a todos les cayera esta información como un balde de agua fría, especialmente para aquellos que estaban buscando a alguien que estaba en el juego, si esa información era verídica, entonces significa que si habían llegado jugadores a este mundo con siglos de diferencia, ¿Cuándo habrán llegado otros jugadores? Eso empezó a preocupar bastante a los que querían buscar a alguien.

\- _"Muchachos, aún no se desesperen, aún no tenemos la información suficiente para hacer conjeturas, por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es que reunamos información en las siguientes misiones."_

\- _"Punitto-san tiene razón, por ahora tenemos que investigar, hasta entonces, no asuman nada."_

\- _"Así es, nosotros aún tenemos un mundo por explorar, así que hasta entonces, todavía hay una alta posibilidad de encontrarlos."_

\- _"Momonga tienen razón, aún hay esperanza."_

\- _"Gracias, Touch-me-kun."_

Todos tenían aún muchas preguntas por hacer, querían preguntar sobre los 6 dioses, Tabula sugirió hacer preguntas sobre leyendas y el folclor que tuviera conocimiento, pero antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas, escucharon que alguien se acercaba con paso firme y tocaron a la puerta con fuerza, el jefe de la aldea quería abrir la puerta, pero como sus salvadores pidieron información como forma de pago no lo hizo, no sin ofender a sus salvadores, y solo podía levantarse con su permiso, Momonga noto eso.

\- Por favor, adelante, de todas formas necesitamos un descanso, así que no importa si se retira por el momento.

\- Realmente lamento eso –Dijo el jefe levantándose mientras se levantaba y atendía a la puerta.

\- _"Creo que no podremos sacar nada más de aquí, es cierto que podemos preguntar sobre los 6 dioses, pero creo que eso atraerá muchas más sospechas."_

\- _"Pero es suficiente información, más de la que esperaba, así que por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar lo obtenido y usarlo para empezar la exploración de este nuevo mundo."_

Todos enfocaron su atención a la puerta y escucharon al hombre que hablaba con el jefe de la aldea.

\- Jefe, lamento interrumpir mientras estaba conversando con sus invitados, pero el funeral está por comenzar…

\- Oh… –El jefe enfoco su atención en los jugadores preocupado, y comprendieron nuevamente que les estaba pidiendo permiso.

\- ¡Vaya! Ciertamente usted necesita estar presente, creo que obtuvimos todo lo que necesitábamos de usted.

\- Gracias. Díganles a los demás que en un momento estaré ahí.

* * *

El funeral se llevó a cabo en el cementerio a las afueras del pueblo, el cementerio consistía en una reja destartalada que cerraba un espacio abierto con varias piedras verticales que tenían nombres grabados en ellas.

El jefe de la aldea leyó un epitafio para consolar a las almas de los que partían, luego oró a los dioses para que las almas descansaran en paz.

El problema para los aldeanos era que por la falta de mano de obra no podían enterrar todos los cuerpos, solo pudieron enterrar una parte antes de la ceremonia.

\- _"¿Por qué entierran los cuerpos tan rápido? ¿No deberían tomar algún tiempo para guardar el luto?"_

\- _"Tal vez en este mundo tienen costumbres religiosas muy diferentes a las nuestras Nishi-san."_

\- _"En estos momentos nuestra lógica y sentido común son completamente inútiles, eso siempre lo debemos de tener en cuenta, incluso la lógica de YGGDRASIL no debe aplicarse del todo a este nuevo mundo."_

\- _"Ciertamente Tabula-san, sin embargo…"_ –Ulbert miraba directamente a 2 chicas que estaban orando frente a una de las improvisadas lapidas, estas eran Enri y Nemu Emmont, ambas se habían recuperado del desmayo y modificación de recuerdos justo a tiempo para que pudieran atender el funeral y se despidieran de sus padres.– _"El sentimiento de la perdida es algo que no cambia no importa a qué mundo vayas."_

Ulbert viendo a las chicas recordó el peor día de su vida, el día que perdió a sus padres, al ser personas de la clase más baja, ellos trabajaron en la línea de ensamble de una fábrica de purificadores de aire, ellos estaban asignados a la parte más peligrosa, y solo lo hacían porque los que trabajaban es esa área era la mejor pagada comparada con las demás, sus padres trabajaron duro para que pudieran pagar su educación, el día que ocurrió el accidente destrozo completamente la inocencia del en ese entonces niño de 10 años, para colmo la aseguradora hizo uso de tecnicismos para que él solo pudiera recibir una compensación miserable, Ulbert en ese momento aprendió que los de arriba los trataban a ellos como una pieza desechable que podía reemplazarse fácilmente. Ese dolor es el que conecto mucho a Ulbert con esas 2 chicas porque entendía el dolor de perder a sus padres por alguien que creía tener más poder que ellos, tal vez era la naturaleza de demonio, pero el trataría de buscar una excusa en algún momento para quemar a la Teocracia Slane hasta sus cimientos, aunque claro, tal vez tardaría años, pero él se divertirá destruyéndolos.

Bellriver pregunto qué sucedía con Ulbert, y Momonga le explico la razón, cuando termino la explicación Bellriver se unió como el resto a la conexión que el hasta hace un momento apático demonio junto a los demás.

\- _"¿Podemos hacer algo por ellos?"_

\- _"Tenía pensado el usar mis **[Varitas de Resurrección]** con los aldeanos muertos o pedirle a Yamaiko que usara **[True Resurrection]** pero…"_

\- _"Es arriesgado, los hechizos de resurrección tienen una penalidad, y no se ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta para que probemos cómo afectaría la penalidad aquí."_

\- _"Además, otro problema es nuestra reputación."_

\- _"¿Reputación? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra reputación con esto Bell-san?"_

\- _"Simple Ulbert-san, entre un grupo de magos que trae muerte, o entre uno que trae a los muertos de vuelta a la vida ¿Quién crees que atraería más problemas?"_

\- _"Bell-san tiene un punto, ahora queremos que nuestro nombre sea famoso, pero aun si no tenemos problemas para resucitarlos a todos, hacerlo atraerá la atención equivocada hacia nosotros y hacia esta aldea."_

\- _"Cierto, podrían venir gente igual o más peligrosa a esta aldea solo por buscar a 'aquellos que revivan a los muertos,' solo convertiríamos esta ciudad en un sitio más peligroso."_

\- _"Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ulbert, quisiera que pudiéramos resucitar a los aldeanos que fallecieron por esos desgraciados, quisiera por lo menos revivir a los padres de esas niñas…"_ –Touch-Me fue interrumpido por unos llantos, estos llantos eran de las 2 chicas que finalmente se quebraron y lloraron abrazándose mutuamente– _"…Pero ustedes tienen un buen punto, no quiero poner a nadie aquí en más peligro si lo que hacemos atrae la atención equivocada."_

\- _"Es algo triste, pero estos aldeanos tendrán que conformarse con que hayamos rescatado esta aldea."_

Los jugadores susurraron una plegaria para los aldeanos, no los escucharon, y era mejor que así fuera, aunque querían tener relaciones comerciales y usar esta aldea como una base de información aunque fuera temporal, Punitto Moe recomendó no apegarse mucho a la aldea o a los aldeanos, porque si lo hacían, eso bloquearía mucho de sus planes de explorar el mundo.

\- _"Bueno muchachos, eso me lleva al siguiente punto" _–Tabula cambio su enfoque al Death Knight-_ "vi cómo está invocación fue hecha con un cadáver."_

\- _"Le dije a Momonga-san que no habíamos experimentado con las invocaciones, nosotros no sabemos cómo afectaran otras invocaciones."_

\- _"¡Oh! Ese entonces será nuestro siguiente experimento."_

\- _"Aún no me acostumbro a tu adicción a experimentar."_

\- _"¡Lo sé! ¡Ni yo mismo me he acostumbrado a esto!"_

\- _"Pero ciertamente tenemos que probar eso, cuando regresemos a Nazarik tenemos que experimentar todo lo referente a las invocaciones."_

\- _"Si, necesitamos experimentar todo lo referente a eso ¿Aún estamos apegados a las reglas? ¿Cuánto duran las invocaciones? ¿Hay alguna condición especial para crearlas con los Death Knights? ¡Esto me está emocionando!"_

\- _"Cálmate Tabula, no quiero que rompas tu fachada, no quiero usar el hechizo de memoria, otra vez."_

\- _"De acuerdo, tratare de controlarme lo más posible."_

\- _"Muchachos, creo que hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí."_

\- _"Cierto, hemos recolectado información del mundo, esta aldea nos servirá para hacer negociaciones, y por haberlos salvado no darán información de nosotros a nadie más, además, los miembros de la teocracia empezaran a expandir el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown al mundo, y obtuvimos una gran pista sobre nuestra pregunta acerca de otros jugadores ¡Por ahora tenemos más de lo que esperábamos en nuestra primera expedición seria al exterior!_

\- _"Cierto, fue más productivo."_

\- _"Pero eso me llena de más dudas, en especial sobre otros jugadores."_

\- _"Yamaiko-chan."_

\- _"Sé que obtuvimos pistas vagas, pero ahora mi preocupación es mayor, Akemi pudo haber llegado a este mundo ¿Pero hace cuánto? ¡Mi hermana podría haber llegado aquí hace 600 años! No quiero descubrir que Akemi está muerta hace siglos y paso toda su vida tratando de buscarme."_

\- _"No eres la única, también me preocupa saber si ocurrió lo mismo con mi hija."_

\- _"Y también siento ese problema por los hermanos de Kaoru."_

\- _"Muchachos, no nos servirá de nada preocuparnos, tenemos que buscar más información, si los jugadores de YGGDRASIL llegan con tiempo de diferencia, tenemos que averiguar si existe un patrón o no."_

\- _"Punitto-san tiene razón, iremos a varias ciudades de este mundo, exploraremos este mundo en busca de información."_

\- _"E-Rantel es la ciudad grande más cercana, ese sería el lugar perfecto para empezar, tendríamos que ir a vivir ahí por un tiempo."_

\- _"Es una buena idea, pero tenemos que expandir las posibilidades Momonga, tenemos que explorar más de una ciudad al mismo tiempo, cuando volvamos a Nazarik empezaremos a analizar la información que adquirimos con cuidado, pero muy probablemente tendremos que dividirnos en equipos para hacer una búsqueda más amplia del terreno."_

\- _"También debemos hacer amistades con gente poderosa de este mundo, si ganamos favores del líder de algún país podríamos utilizarlo a nuestro favor, haciendo las alianzas correctas podríamos movernos con más facilidad y podríamos movernos con mucha más facilidad."_

Los Hanzos y asesinos de 8 filos aparecieron durante el funeral, al principio estaban preocupados de que algún aldeano los viera, pero para su fortuna todos estaban enfocados en darle una despedida a sus difuntos, los Hanzos y los asesinos estaban esperando las órdenes para matar a todos los aldeanos, Nishikienrai los detuvo preguntando a que se referían con matarlos, en respuesta el asesino respondió que Sebas les dijo que tenían que ir a la aldea para encargarse de ella.

\- _"Necesito enseñarle a Sebas a entregar adecuadamente un mensaje."_

Explicaron que estaban protegiendo la aldea y corrigieron el error de Sebas, sin embargo, les dijeron que pronto volverían a la tumba, pidieron a la mayoría que se quedaran, pero los pocos que se quedaron recibieron la orden de parte de Momonga de mantener la protección de la aldea, pero si llegaban más guerreros no los detuvieran, los jugadores estaban confundidos.

\- Si llega un nuevo pelotón de enemigos, usaremos eso para ganar un favor de esta aldea, y si creen que nos deben algo, ellos no contaran nada de nosotros.

Entendiendo ese argumento, los Hanzos y asesinos recibieron instrucciones solo si ellos tenían dificultades peleando, una vez recibidas las instrucciones desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron.

* * *

\- Muchachos, creo que terminamos aquí.

\- Sí, ya casi se pone el sol, y atender el funeral era necesario para no ofender a los aldeanos.

\- Entonces es hora de regresar a Nazarik.

\- ¿Sucede algo Albedo? –Menciono Tabula y todos pusieron su atención a Albedo, ella estaba tensa.

\- ¿Odias a los humanos Albedo? –Pregunto Tabula.

\- Para mí son criaturas inferiores, seres que son patéticos y tan bajos como unos insectos, no me molestaría aplastarlos a todos… excepto solo por una persona. –Respondió la súcubo sorprendiendo a todos, haciendo que inquisitivamente miraran a Tabula.

\- _"¡Yo no programe esa opinión en su configuración!"_

\- _"Tal vez sea otra cosa, quizás es su raza, o quizás por su karma negativo."_

\- _"Tendremos que hablar de eso con los demás NPC."_

\- _"Por lo menos es bueno saber que no piensa nada mal de Aureole Omega."_

\- Escucha Albedo, salvamos esta aldea para usarla para nuestros propósitos, así que debes comportarte y mantener buenas relaciones con esta aldea. Además, recuerda este consejo Albedo, porque te será de utilidad a futuro, nosotros vemos a los humanos como cuando minas una montaña, la mayoría son una escoria inútil, pero algunos son especiales y son joyas que necesitan pulirse, manipularemos humanos con algo que nos sea de utilidad para pulir sus talentos y hacerlos fieles a nosotros, así que prepárate para interactuar más con ellos.

\- Entendido, Tabula-sama, lo tendré en cuenta, aunque yo aún veo aquí a unos simples gusanos.

\- _"¿Por qué dijiste eso Tabula?"_

\- _"Tal vez no ahora, pero a futuro podríamos tratar de cambiar su opinión sobre los humanos, y si los demás de la tumba piensan lo mismo, tendremos que hacerles ver que se equivocan de los humanos."_

\- _"Oigan muchachos, el jefe de la aldea se está acercando a nosotros y se ve muy preocupado."_ –Hablo repentinamente Bukubuku-Chagama y todos vieron una preocupación en el jefe de la aldea, este empezó a relajarse un poco cuando vio a los jugadores.

\- _"Más problemas."_

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Mo-Momonga-sama… la verdad es que si, al parecer un grupo de soldados a caballo están acercándose a la aldea a toda velocidad.

\- _"¡Quizás si le ganaremos un favor a esta aldea después de todo!"_ –Ulbert vio la cara de preocupación entre los aldeanos.

\- _"Bien, me encargare de esto."_ –Corto Momonga la conexión mientras levanto una mano para calmar al jefe de la aldea y llamar la atención de los aldeanos que veían a sus salvadores. –Déjenlo en nuestras manos, nosotros nos encargaremos todos los pobladores deben ir a refugiarse en la casa del jefe de la aldea, con excepción suya nosotros seremos los únicos que estaremos aquí protegiéndolo.

Dieron la alarma con las campanas y llamaron a todos los aldeanos para reunirse y contar la situación, Momonga ordeno al Death Knight que se quedara en la entrada de la casa para protegerla, Albedo y los jugadores notaron la ansiedad del jefe del pueblo.

\- No se preocupe, ya que este será un servicio especial, nuestros servicios serán gratis. –El jefe dejo de temblar y mostro una sonrisa forzada.– _"Probablemente este apostando todo por nosotros."_

\- _"No lo dudo, el último ataque mato a mucha gente."_

Cuando a la distancia se empezó a avistar una nube de polvo, Peroroncino aprovecho su mejorado sentido de la vista.

\- _"Muchachos, ese grupo es diferente, sus armaduras y equipo son completamente diferentes a los últimos."_

Los nuevos soldados llegaron a toda prisa a la aldea y se acercaron a la plaza en donde el jefe, Albedo y los jugadores, los soldados mantuvieron la cautela cuando vieron al Death Knight, aun con el peligro latente se prepararon de forma precisa frente al jefe y los jugadores, de entre los 20 jinetes solo uno de ellos se acercó al frente y cabalgo hacia ellos.

\- _"Él es el líder."_

\- _"No hay duda de eso."_

El líder de la tropa tenía una apariencia llamativa y valiente, lentamente observo a los alrededores, miro al jefe del pueblo, luego a Albedo, luego al Death Knight. Observo por unos minutos, pero luego de darse cuenta de que el otro grupo se mantenía inmóvil fijo su mirada en el grupo de jugadores.

Incluso siendo observados por el soldado los jugadores no se movieron y se mantuvieron cansados e inmóviles, una vez que se cansó de darles una mirada aterradora y observar toda el área, el capitán hablo con una voz imponente:

\- Soy el capitán guerrero del reino de Re-Estize, Gazef Stronoff, bajo órdenes del rey, he venido con una fuerza punitiva para luchar contra los caballeros del imperio que han sido vistos patrullando alrededor de varios pueblos.

\- El capitán guerrero. –Respondió sorprendido el jefe de la aldea.

\- _"Oye Tabula-san, acaso…"_

\- _"Si, no cabe duda, él es el hombre que la teocracia quiere muerto, él es la razón de los ataques a estas aldeas."_

\- _"El parece ser más fuerte que los soldados anteriores y los que lo están siguiendo, puedo decir que es más fuerte que ellos, pero aún es débil comparado a nosotros."_

\- _"Es cierto Take-san, pero eso me preocupa, considerando que él está aquí, significa que probablemente recibiremos pronto un ataque de las unidades de elite de la teocracia."_

\- _"Considerando que necesitamos amigos con buenas conexiones, podríamos usar esto para hacerlo nuestro amigo."_

\- _"Aún no hagamos conclusiones apresuradas, pero ciertamente tener de amigo a la mano derecha de un rey será muy bueno para nosotros."_

Todos cortaron la conexión y notaron que el capitán miraba a los jugadores con ojos inquisitivos, el capitán había oído del ataque de los soldados de Baharut, pero nunca le describieron personajes como ellos.

\- _"¿Qué tipo de persona es el?"_

\- _"El ciertamente es una persona que impone respeto."_

\- _"Según conto el jefe de la aldea el capitán guerrero gano un torneo en el reino y gano, el rey lo volvió el líder de su guardia personal, él es su mano derecha en términos de combate."_

\- _"¿Él es realmente tan grande?"_

\- _"Si se molestó en venir hasta acá, creo que si lo es."_

\- _"Lo mejor será que le hablemos."_ –antes que pudieran hablar, el capitán les gano la palabra.

\- Usted es el jefe de la aldea ¿podría decirme quienes son los sujetos parados a su espalda?

\- No se moleste, saludos capitán guerrero del reino, nosotros somos el grupo Ainz Ooal Gown, somos un grupo de guerreros y magic casters, debido a que el pueblo fue atacado por caballeros, nosotros venimos a rescatarlos.

Gazef se bajó rápidamente de su caballo, haciendo un fuerte sonido debido a su armadura pesada, se paró en el suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- Gracias por salvar este pueblo, no seré capaz de pagarles por su gratitud.

\- ¡No tiene por qué ser tan formal! Después de todo ¡Es de sentido común ayudar a alguien en problemas!

\- Unas grandes palabras de sabiduría señor…

\- Puede llamarme Touch-Me, y sí, ese es mi nombre.

\- Touch-Me-dono le agradezco mucho lo que hizo.

\- No es necesario que lo agradezca, además, hicimos esto porque queríamos una recompensa por rescatarlos.

\- Oh, una recompensa ¿Entonces ustedes son aventureros? Hmm, ya veo, parece ser que ustedes son un gran equipo de aventureros… pero por favor perdonen mi ignorancia, nunca antes había oído de los aventureros Ainz Ooal Gown.

\- Somos viajeros que solo pasaban por aquí, así que no somos unas figuras conocidas en esta parte del mundo.

\- …Actualmente viajando ¿Eh? Me disculpo por hacerles perder el tiempo de tan excepcionales aventureros, pero ¿Sería posible decirme sobre lo que pasó con los hombres que vinieron y atacaron el pueblo?

\- La mayor parte de los que vinieron a atacar el lugar están muertos.

\- ¡Muertos! ¿Acaso ustedes…?

\- Lo que usted piensa… es correcto, y a la vez incorrecto.

\- Hay 2 cosas que quiero preguntar… ¿Qué es eso…? Eh

\- Momonga.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Momonga-dono.

\- Es uno de nuestros sirvientes.

\- En ese caso… ¿Porque muchos de ustedes están enmascarados?

\- Algunos de nosotros somos magic casters, y otros guerreros experimentados, tenemos que usar esto.

\- ¿Pueden quitárselas? Eh…

\- Soy Tabula Smaradigna, y en respuesta a lo otro, no lo recomiendo, las máscaras y los cascos son un artículo que tenemos que usar en grupo y es lo que nos permiten controlar el Death Knight, si aunque sea uno de nosotros se las quita aunque sea un momento, perderemos el control de ese no-muerto y empezara a matar indiscriminadamente.

El jefe de la aldea y los aldeanos dentro de la casa conocieron de primera mano el terrible poder del Death Knight, y todos mostraron expresiones de sorpresa, posiblemente sintiendo el cambio de temperamento del jefe de la aldea la atmosfera que lo rodeaba, Gazef asintió pesadamente:

\- Ya veo, en ese caso sería mejor que no se quiten las máscaras y cascos.

\- Se lo agradezco.

\- Entonces ¿Podrían contarme sobre los caballeros del imperio?

\- No eran caballeros del imperio.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Capturamos a uno vivo para interrogarlo, y me conto que vinieron a hacer aquí.

\- Entonces lo mejor es que entremos a la casa y nos cuente quienes…

\- ¡Ca-capitán Gazef! –un caballero grito galopando fuertemente a su dirección, este venía a todo galope, era el explorador que Gazef envió a explorar los alrededores.

\- ¡Capitán! Hay muchas sombras rodeando el área ¡Se están acercando a la aldea!

* * *

**Y acabamos un nuevo episodio, el siguiente es el gran final de Villa Carne, como veran, los elementos en esta saga son los que prepararan la gran diferencia entre esta historia y el trabajo original, no olviden comentar para saber su opinion, y no olviden que siempre estoy modificando los capitulos anteriores, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. La Primera Gran Batalla

**CAPITULO 6: ****LA PRIMERA GRAN BATALLA**

\- ¡Escuchen todos! –una voz tranquila y silenciosa fue escuchada por todos- ¡La presa ha entrado a la jaula! –hablaba nuevamente el hombre.

Tenía una apariencia ordinaria; si hubiera estado en la multitud, no hubiera resaltado particularmente, las únicas características que lo distinguían eran sus ojos negros de apariencia artificiales y la cicatriz en la cara.

\- Deberás dedicar tu fe a los dioses.

Todos oraban en silencio, era una oración simplificada a dios, al llevar sus órdenes a cabo, incluso dentro de sus fronteras, ellos tenían que tomarse el tiempo para orar.

No era sencillo, pero siempre tenían que mostrar una fe incondicional y profunda hacia los dioses.

Estos caballeros que lo habían dado todo a la teocracia Slane y a sus dioses, tenían una fe más profunda que el ciudadano ordinario, esa era la razón de que pudieran llevar a cabo actos tan despiadados sin sentirse pecadores, luego de terminar la oración los ojos de todos se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo.

\- ¡Comiencen! –apenas una frase.

Rodearon el pueblo con movimientos perfectamente coordinados, dando la impresión de que este era el resultado de un constante entrenamiento.

Estos eran los caballeros de la teocracia Slane quienes se especializaban en llevar a cabo misiones ilegales, siempre se oía de ellos, pero nunca eran vistos.

La teocracia Slane tenía seis grupos de este tipo trabajando para su agencia de inteligencia, las tareas típicas de la escritura de la luz solar incluían la aniquilación de aldeas de semi-humanos, aunque habían muchas oportunidades de combatir, sus números eran bastante reducidos, incluyendo exploradores, sus números eran menos de cien hombres.

Eso era porque la entrada a la escritura de la luz solar era muy angosta.

Primero, uno de los requisitos era poder usar hechizos sagrados de 3° nivel, y también todos los hechizos normales que los encantadores mágicos podían aprender, adicionalmente, tenían que poseer capacidades físicas superiores, resistencia y espíritu, junto con una profunda fe en su religión.

En resumen, eran lo mejor de los mejores.

Observando a los hombres alrededor suyo, el hombre exhalo suavemente, una vez que los hombres se hubieran dispersado sería difícil supervisar sus movimientos, pero tenían completa confianza en su jaula perfecta.

Con el éxito de su tarea dentro de su alcance, el capitán de la escritura de la luz solar, Nigun Grid Luin, se sintió a gusto en su corazón.

Los miembros de la escritura de la luz solar no eran expertos en operaciones encubiertas u operaciones de campo, y debido a ello habían perdido ya 4 oportunidades, cada vez que perseguían a Gazef y a su grupo de caballeros, siempre tenían que mantenerse vigilantes para evitar ser detectados, si perdían esta oportunidad también, sus días de persecución constante seguramente continuarían.

\- La próxima vez… pediré la ayuda de uno de los otros equipos y les dejare la responsabilidad a ellos.

\- Es verdad, nuestra área de experiencia es la exterminación de semi-humanos después de todo. –Respondió uno de los soldados que estaba a su lado protegiendo a Nigun.- Pensándolo bien, nuestra tarea en esta ocasión es bastante inusual, está claramente es una tarea importante, no sería extraño que hubiéramos tenido la ayuda de la escritura de la Amapola…

\- Tienes razón, aunque no entiendo el motivo por el que fuimos movilizados esta vez, de todas formas será una experiencia útil, infiltrarnos en las filas enemigas es en realidad un buen entrenamiento, tal vez ese era el objetivo después de todo.

Aunque eso era lo que había dicho, era claro para Nigun que aceptar una tarea similar en el futuro seria problemático.

Esta vez su tarea era "asesinar el guerrero más poderoso del reino, el que no tenía par incluso entre los países vecinos," Gazef Stronoff.

Hablando francamente, esta no parecía una tarea adecuada para la escritura de la luz solar, sino para la escritura negra, que tenía guerreros que poseían una fuerza de nivel heroico, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada sobre la situación.

Nigun sabía la verdadera razón por la que los otros grupos no lo ayudaban, pero no tenía permitido decírselo a sus subordinados ya que era información clasificada.

La escritura negra tenía que hacerse cargo de la inminente resurrección del lord dragón de la catástrofe, y este momento estaban protegiendo un artefacto divino, **[Caída del Castillo y País]**.

La escritura de la Amapola también estaba usando todas sus fuerzas buscando a la traidora que había robado un artefacto divino a la princesa Miko, por tanto no quedaban fuerzas que pudieran brindarle ayuda.

Nigun inconscientemente acaricio la cicatriz de su cara, recordando vívidamente la única ocasión que había huido como un cobarde. En su mente recordaba la cara de la mujer que llevaba una espada mágica de color negro como la noche, la espada que había causado esa cicatriz.

En la mayoría de las circunstancias, uno podría curar completamente una herida sin dejar una cicatriz simplemente usando magia, pero Nigun deliberadamente decidió dejar esa cicatriz como un recuerdo de su derrota.

\- Malditas sean Rosas Azules.

Nigun detestaba el hecho de que las Rosas Azules y Gazef eran ambos del reino, tampoco podía perdonar que la líder de las Rosas Azules era una sacerdotisa que servía a uno de sus dioses, y también estaba el hecho de que había evitado que Nigun destruyera una aldea de semi-humanos.

Ella era el tipo de persona que odiaba más, misericordiosa y tonta.

\- Los débiles deben encontrar formas de protegerse si desean sobrevivir, no saber siquiera eso… que estúpida.

Dándose cuenta de la ira en los ojos de apariencia artificial de su líder, uno de sus subordinados interrumpió rápidamente:

\- Pe-pero el reino es realmente estúpido.

Nigun no respondió, pero estaba de acuerdo con esa declaración.

Gazef era fuerte, así que tenían que debilitarlo quitándole su equipamiento.

El reino estaba dividido en 2 facciones, la facción real y la facción de los nobles, quienes constantemente estaban compitiendo por el poder político, si ellos pudieran liberarse de Gazef, una de las piezas más importantes del rey, los nobles tendrían más libertad de movimiento, incluso si esta misión hubiera sido dada debido a la influencia de espías extranjeros, no sería sorprendente que los nobles estuvieran de acuerdo con esa misión de asesinato, debido a que Gazef era un simple plebeyo que se había elevado a través de sus filas debido a su habilidad superior con su espada, era odiado por los nobles, y debido a eso la situación había terminado de esta manera.

El campeón del reino asesinado por su propia gente.

Nigun consideraba todo esto como comportamientos estúpidos.

Aunque ellos (la teocracia Slane) estaba dividido en 6 facciones religiosas, cooperaban en buena gana cuando había necesidad de ello, una de las razones era su respeto colectivo por las creencias diferentes entre los ciudadanos a los dioses, otra razón era su conocimiento de las otras razas y seres demoniacos en este mundo que no eran humanos. Sería muy peligroso sino estuvieran unidos.

\- Es importante que todos sigan las mismas enseñanzas y caminen el mismo camino, los seres humanos no deberían luchar unos contra otros, deberíamos caminar juntos y construir un camino hacia el futuro.

Gazef seria sacrificado para lograr ese objetivo.

\- ¿Tenemos la habilidad para deshacernos de él? –pregunto su subordinado. Y con obvias razones, el objetivo esta vez era el capitán guerrero, el guerrero más fuerte entre los reinos vecinos, Gazef Stronoff.

Comparado a destruir una gran aldea goblin y matar a todos, esta misión era mucho más difícil. Para placar la ansiedad de su subordinado, Nigun dijo tranquilamente:

\- No habrá ningún problema, en este momento no tiene los tesoros del reino debido a que no le dieron permiso de usarlos, sin esos tesoros matar a ese hombre no nos costara ningún esfuerzo… no, sino fuera por esta gran oportunidad, no habría forma de derrotarlo. Además… tenemos nuestra carta del triunfo, no podemos perder esta batalla. –Nigun llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.

En este mundo existían tres grupos de ítems mágicos que eran inimaginablemente poderosos, uno de esos tesoros habían sido dejados atrás por los 8 reyes de la codicia quienes por un corto periodo de tiempo habían gobernado este mundo hace quinientos años.

Otros de ellos venia de una edad mucho antes de que los 8 reyes de la codicia fueran derrotados, cunado los dragones todavía gobernaban el mundo, unas herramientas creadas por la magia de los dragón lord de mayor jerarquía.

Los últimos eran los tesoros dejados atrás por los 6 grandes dioses, esos ítems eran la base de la doctrina de la teocracia Slane.

Y en la posesión de Nigun se encontraba uno de los tesoros sobre el cual unos pocos en la teocracia Slane tenían conocimiento, esta era su carta del triunfo.

Nigun miro la banda de acero que tenía en la muñeca, varios números flotaron en el aire, mostrando que la hora señalada había llegado.

\- Bien, entonces… ¡Comiencen el ataque! –grito Nigun y sus subordinados comenzaron a lanzar hechizos.

Todos usaron sus hechizos de alto nivel para invocar Ángeles.

* * *

\- Es verdad que había gente –respondió Gazef oculto en un cuarto con poca luz, miraba escondido las siluetas que rodeaban al pueblo.

Podía percibir que 3 personas que mantenían la distancia lentamente ingresaban al pueblo.

No estaban armados y no llevaban ningún equipamiento, pero eso no significaba que fueran fáciles de derrotar, a muchos encantadores les disgustaba el equipamiento pesado, y optaban en su lugar por los equipos más ligeros. Probablemente este era el caso para estas personas.

Flotando junto a ellos se podían ver seres mágicos que brillaban fuertemente y tenían alas, lo que hacía obvio identificar qué tipo de seres mágicos se trataban, Ángeles.

\- _"Muchachos ¿Ven lo mismo que yo?"_

\- _"Si, ese es un **[Arcángel de Fuego]** ¡Es una invocación de YGGDRASIL!"_

\- _"Esto solo ayuda a reforzar mi teoría de los 6 dioses."_

\- _"Sí, pero eso también significa que debemos preocuparnos."_

\- _"¿A qué te refieres Punitto-tan?"_

\- _"Debemos tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que al menos uno de los hombres de la teocracia, muy probablemente el líder debe ser igual o más poderoso que nosotros."_

\- _"¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón! Probablemente sea uno de esos jugadores."_

\- _"Averiguaremos esto en un momento, por ahora lo mejor sería que nosotros analicemos más a fondo la situación, actuemos como que no sabemos nada por ahora más allá de lo que recolectamos."_

\- _"Entendido Momonga-san."_

\- Vaya, entonces estaban en lo correcto, la teocracia vino a matarme. –Susurro Gazef mientras veía en su escondite a los hombres de la teocracia, Tabula le conto todo lo que le saco al soldado que interrogo y le explico que esto fue una trampa para matarlo, además para ganar más rápido la confianza del hombre todos le hicieron una presentación rápida.

Cuando el jefe de la aldea escucho todo lo que decía uno de sus salvadores, se enojó bastante por ello:

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijo lo que le conto ese soldado?

\- Porque no podía asegurar si lo que decía era verdad, podría haber dicho la verdad, podría haber mentido para desviar el rastro del verdadero culpable, no hubiera servido de nada decirles esto sin tener algo con que confirmarlo, además, ustedes ya sufrieron demasiado, no quería acusar sin una prueba contundente.

El jefe de la aldea aunque estaba aún enojado, entendía el razonamiento de sus salvadores.

\- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué la teocracia me quiere muerto?

\- Pensamos que quieren ayudar de forma indirecta al imperio, aunque solo estamos adivinando. –Dijo Punitto Moe mintiendo, ellos ya tenían confirmado esa idea con la simple llegada de la teocracia, pero no iban a empeorar este conflicto más de lo necesario.

\- Tal vez tienen razón, desde que me convertí en el capitán guerrero del reino me gane muchos enemigos, tanto dentro como fuera de la nación… y considerando que trajeron magos poderosos probablemente debe ser uno de sus equipos especiales de inteligencia… una de las seis escrituras fueron enviadas a asesinarme.

\- ¿Las seis escrituras?

\- Las fuerzas de elite de la teocracia Slane, aunque se sabe de su existencia, nadie sabe cómo trabajan exactamente, ellos son tan efectivos que si hacen una misión, nadie sabrá que fueron los responsables, ellos son los soldados más poderosos, los autoproclamados defensores de la humanidad.

\- Y ellos defienden a la humanidad asesinando personas inocentes, se nota que no conocen lo que es la hipocresía. –Comento Yamaiko sarcásticamente.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no me permitieron traer los tesoros del reino.

\- ¿Tesoros?

\- Sí, son 5 ítems de combate bastante poderosos, estoy diciendo mucho solo con decir cuántos son, solo diré que me permiten usarlos todos cuando estamos en guerra, con esos tesoros ahora sería capaz de vencerlos sin ningún problema, pero lamentablemente no se me dio permiso a usarlos porque solo tenía que repeler unos pocos invasores, incluso yo estoy usando la espada de repuesto que me asigno el rey.

\- _"Presiento que quizás alguien en el reino es un traidor."_

\- _"No eres el único que siente eso, también siento que esto es demasiado conveniente."_

\- _"Sin embargo no podemos decirlo sin evidencias, así que por ahora esa información dejémosla solo para nosotros."_

\- _"¿Acaso estos tesoros serán ítems de YGGDRASIL?"_

\- _"¿A qué te refieres Take-chan?"_

\- _"Habla de esos objetos como si fueran capaces de darle más poder, y si consideramos que nosotros somos muy fuertes comparados a los nativos de este mundo solo puede significar…"_

\- _"¡Qué son ítems de YGGDRASIL! Ahora entiendo tu duda."_

\- _"Nos preocuparemos por eso después, por ahora lo mejor será que nos enfoquemos de salvar la aldea y ganar un favor con el capitán guerrero."_

Gazef se mostraba preocupado de la situación actual, y todos notaban la frustración del hombre, sin embargo, él se puso de pie, y sabía que no tenía posibilidades de huir a esta pelea.

\- Señores de Ainz Ooal Gown ¿Estarían dispuestos a ser empleados?

\- _"¿Creen que sea bueno que nosotros lo ayudemos?"_

\- _"Podemos fingir que lo haríamos por el precio adecuado."_

\- _"¡De esa manera podríamos manejar nuestro problema de dinero!"_

\- _"Cierto, pero queremos que el capitán guerrero nos deba un favor, hacer esto como un trabajo hará que no nos deba nada."_

\- _"¡Creo que se cómo podemos aprovechar esto!"_

\- _"¿Tienes algo en mente Momonga-chan?"_

\- _"Solo observen."_

\- Con respecto al pago, puedo garantizar su satisfacción.

\- Por favor tendrá que perdonarnos, porque tendremos que declinar su oferta. –respondió Momonga sorprendiendo al capitán y a sus propios compañeros.

\- _"¿Qué estás pensando Momonga-tan?"_

\- Incluso si solo nos presta a su soldado no-muerto, eso estaría bien.

\- Perdónenos, nuevamente tendremos que declinar.

\- Oh… en ese caso, por decreto de la ley del reino puedo someterlo a presentar servicio militar obligatorio.

\- Esa es una alternativa ingenua… nosotros no vamos a hacer eso, y créame, no le recomiendo probar nuestra paciencia. –Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama en un tono tan frio que provoco escalofríos en todos los presentes en la habitación.

\- _"Olvide lo aterradora que es tu hermana cuando se enoja Pero-san."_

\- _"¿Dijiste algo Ulbert-chan?"_

\- _"No… no dije nada."_

\- … Haber sido aplastado incluso antes de enfrentarme a los hombres de la teocracia, que terrible.

\- ¿Aplastado…? realmente le gusta bromear, en cualquier caso, le agradezco por entender nuestra posición por ese asunto.

Gazef entrecerró sus ojos, cuidadosamente mirando a los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown a quienes les estaba expresando su agradecimiento.

Gazef no bromeaba cuando dijo "aplastado". Su intuición le decía a gritos que si alguno de los magos o guerreros presentes en ese grupo ponía un poco de resistencia la situación se volvería bastante peligrosa.

Gazef creía que lo mejor era confiar en su intuición que en ideas a medio concebir, especialmente cuando enfrentaba una situación que amenazaba su vida.

¿Quiénes eran realmente?

Mientras pensaba esto, miraba hacia las extrañas mascaras que llevaban la mayor parte de los miembros, con excepción de una de las mujeres y uno de los hombres, todos los miembros del equipo llevaban el rostro totalmente cubierto, ya fuera por una misteriosa mascara o por un casco:

\- _¿Acaso son gente que conozco? No, nunca he visto a los 3 que no cubrieron su rostro, O…_

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Hay algo malo en mi mascara?

\- Ah, no… no es nada, solamente estaba pensando que esas mascaras son muy especiales, esas mascaras pueden ser usadas en conjunto para controlar a un ser mágico como ese… en ese caso deben ser ítems poderosos ¿Verdad? Y ahora que lo veo, esas armaduras que llevan los guerreros también se ven muy poderosas.

\- Este conjunto de armas y artefactos mágicos nosotros los conseguimos de años de exploración y aventuras, algunos los encontramos, otros los fabricamos, son ítems muy raros y costosos y son únicos en el mundo.

Si alguien tuviera un ítem de alto nivel, eso significaba que las habilidades de ese alguien también eran igual de altas, por este razonamiento, las habilidades de estos magos y guerreros deben ser enormes, habiendo sido incapaz de asegurar la ayuda de este grupo, Gazef se sentía un poco abatido.

\- _"Me siento mal por romperle su confianza, Momonga, quiero ayudarlo."_

\- _"Yo estoy con Touch-Me-san, quiero ayudarlo también, ¿Cuál es tu plan, Momonga-san?"_

\- _"El ira a pelear solo."_

\- _"¿Lo vas a dejar morir Momonga-san?"_

\- _"Por supuesto que no Take-san, no dejare que eso pase."_

\- _"¿Entonces qué harás Momonga-kun?"_

\- _"Ahora veras."_

En lo profundo de su corazón, había esperado que este grupo aceptara su comisión ya que eran un grupo de aventureros.

\- Continuar esto no tiene mucho sentido, bueno entonces grupo Ainz Ooal Gown, por favor cuídense, gracias una vez más por salvar este pueblo.

Gazef se quitó los guantes de metal y extendió la mano hacia Momonga, normalmente Momonga cortésmente se habría quitado sus guantes de metal, pero no lo hizo, Gazef sin embargo no le importo, apretó fuertemente la mano de Momonga, y le hablo francamente:

\- Estoy muy agradecido de que ustedes hayan protegido a los inocentes pobladores de ser masacrados. También… no quería pedirle esto, pero espero que pueda proteger a los pobladores nuevamente, no tengo nada que ofrecerle en este momento, sin embargo le pido que acepte mi pedido… se lo ruego.

\- Bueno, nosotros…

\- Si alguno de ustedes visita la capital del reino, les prometo que les obsequiare cualquier cosa que desee, esto lo juro en el nombre de Gazef Stronoff.

Gazef libero su mano con intención de arrodillarse, pero las manos de Momonga lo detuvieron:

\- No hay necesidad de que vaya tan lejos… entiendo, protegeremos a los pobladores, esto lo juramos en el nombre de Momonga, y en el nombre del grupo Ainz Ooal Gown.

Gazef se sintió más tranquilo luego de escuchar que Momonga había jurado por su nombre:

\- Gracias Momonga-dono, ahora puedo atacar sin tener preocupaciones.

\- _"Bien, ahora el ira directo a su muerte."_

\- _"¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlo Momonga?"_

\- _"A eso voy." _–Momonga saco un objeto de su túnica y se la puso en la mano de Gazef, una escultura extraña y no parecía haber nada especial en ella.- Hasta entonces, por favor conserve esto.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un amuleto que le ayudara.

\- _"¡Ahh! Ya veo."_

\- _"Ciertamente es una buena idea."_

\- _"¡Esperen! aún hay más."_

\- Ya que es un regalo suyo, lo aceptare gustosamente. Bueno, entonces Momonga-dono, aunque me entristezca, partiré.

\- Eso no es todo capitán Stronoff.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ciertamente nosotros no podemos ir a luchar su pelea, pero no olvide que algunos de nosotros aquí somos "Magic Casters," nosotros como un pequeño agradecimiento, le daremos hechizos para reforzarlo y al menos hacer que su batalla sea más duradera.

\- ¿Ustedes…?

\- La razón del ataque a esta aldea es porque quieren su cabeza, y ellos movieron todo para que viniera indefenso, así que para arruinar sus planes, hemos decidido que le daremos un refuerzo mágico para que ellos no la tengan tan fácil.

\- … se-se los agradezco mucho. –Dijo Gazef haciendo una rápida reverencia a los jugadores por lo que iban a hacer por él.

* * *

Después de trabajar la estrategia y pensar que hechizos usarían para proteger al capitán guerrero, Gazef estaba alistando su caballo para lo que podría ser su última batalla, y estaba preparándose para recibir los hechizos que los Magic Casters aplicarían en él.

\- ¿Está seguro que no quiere esperar hasta la noche para atacarlos?

\- El grupo enemigo tiene magia de visión nocturna Yamaiko-dono, atacar de noche sería más desventajoso para mí, además… todos ustedes necesitan ser capaces de observar todo el curso de la batalla.

\- Entiendo, el que usted tenga este profundo sentido del planeamiento, realmente es usted digno de llevar el título de capitán guerrero del reino, le deseamos éxito, capitán Stronoff.

\- Yo les deseo lo mismo a ustedes, y deseo que tengan un buen regreso a casa, Ainz Ooal Gown.

\- Bien muchachos, es la hora ¡Vamos a preparar al capitán guerrero! –Momonga junto con Tabula, Punitto Moe, Yamaiko, Bellriver y Herohero se acercaron al capitán, y todos extendieron sus manos para iniciar los hechizos de refuerzo– **[Magic Caster´s Blessing] [Magic Ward: Holy] [Body of Effulgent Beryl].**

\- **[Bless Weapon] [Freezing Blade] [Stamina Boost] [Steel Body] [Gale Wind Reaction].**

\- **[Regenerate] [Titan´s Force] [Enhance Vision] [Sharp Edge].**

\- **[Enhance Reaction] [Miracle Salvation] [Lucky Survivor] [Snake Reaction].**

\- **[Precision Strike] [Cat´s Reflex] [Blurry Body] [All-Seeing].**

\- Bien, esos son todos los hechizos que podemos darle para ayudarlo en la batalla Stronoff-dono.

\- ¡Esta sensación! ¡Nunca me había sentido así! Siento, siento como si corriera un gran poder por mi cuerpo, es como si tuviera los tesoros del reino equipados.

\- Desconocemos que hagan los tesoros de su reino, pero le diré que con eso por lo menos tendrá una oportunidad.

\- No le podemos garantizar que con estos hechizos pueda ganar la pelea, pero por lo menos usted será capaz de mantener una ardua pelea por un rato y ser un gran dolor de cabeza para esas escrituras.

\- Además, tenga en cuenta que nosotros pusimos 3 hechizos de reacción especiales en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hechizos de Reacción?

\- Son hechizos que se activan como respuesta a un ataque, esos 3 hechizos reaccionaran en ciertas condiciones a algunos ataques que usted reciba, pero recuerde que cuando eso pase gastara el hechizo, estará protegido por lo menos por dos o tres golpes.

\- Y aunque yo no conozco hechizos para mejorar su cuerpo, si soy un alquimista que le dará una bendición, dijo Tabula quien pidió a Bukubuku-Chagama de antemano que le diera un frasco con un líquido de color blanco.

\- ¿Una poción?

\- Si se siente en gran peligro o rodeado, arroje este frasco al piso con fuerza, es una **[Poción de Campo de Niebla]** esto hará que un área de 100 metros sea cubierta por una densa niebla por unos minutos, con los hechizos de mis amigos usted no tendrá problemas en ver lo que hay en el interior, pero le advierto que los hechizos de viento pueden disiparla, así que recomiendo que solo la use si se siente acorralado.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho Smaradigna-dono. –Gazef miro la poción con cuidado y siendo fiel a las instrucciones del alquimista guardo la poción en su saco.

\- _"¿Estás seguro de darle una poción Tabula-chan?"_

\- _"No tienen por qué preocuparse, los ingredientes para esa poción están plantados en mi invernadero y puedo fácilmente hacer más."_

\- Muy bien capitán Stronoff, esperamos que le vaya bien en su batalla.

\- Lo mismo digo, espero que puedan proteger esta aldea, si no nos volvemos a ver, le deseo buena suerte. –El capitán Stronoff ordeno a su caballo galopar, y poco a poco él se alejó a su incierto destino, cuando la silueta del capitán guerrero había casi desaparecido por completo, Albedo sintió algo extraño en sus maestros, pero no quiso indagar más en el asunto.

\- …Bueno…Antes de conocer a los humanos de este lugar, solo podía reunir suficiente empatía hacia ellos como para tratarlos como insectos…pero luego de conversar con ellos estoy empezando a verlos como pequeños ratones.

\- _"…Bueno, viéndolo a como hablaba en las últimas horas, creo que esto podríamos marcarlo como un progreso."_

\- ¿Es esa la razón de que hayan jurado protegerlos usando el nombre del gremio como garantía?

\- Puede que para ti ese humano sea insignificante y débil, pero ciertamente él es un guerrero que se ganó nuestro respeto, él fue a pelear aun sino tiene la certeza de que vaya a volver con vida.

\- Es cierto, no conocemos mucho de él, pero ciertamente ese hombre es alguien interesante.

\- Yamaiko-san tiene razón, él está protegiendo a sus ciudadanos aun sin saber qué tan fuerte son los enemigos, él estuvo consiente en todo momento que quizás no podría volver, y aun así él fue a pelear contra aquellos que amenazan a sus ciudadanos.

\- Ciertamente Take-san, ese hombre fue tan valiente que decidimos ayudar aunque sea un poco para que cumpla con su objetivo.

\- Aunque claro, también es alguien que será de utilidad.

\- ¿De qué habla Ulbert-sama?

\- Lo entenderás en unos minutos Albedo, bien muchachos, yo me retirare a avisar a nuestros sirvientes las próximas órdenes.

\- Te lo encargamos Nishi-san.

Nishikienrai desapareció a las afueras de la ciudad gracias a sus asombrosas habilidades de sigilo, encontrándose con los Hanzos y los Asesinos de 8 Filos dio el cambio a las nuevas órdenes, Mientras Gazef se preparaba para su batalla, los supremos decidieron el destino de los hombres de la teocracia, la opción que tuvo la mayor parte de votos a favor fue dada por Ulbert, su idea fue capturar vivos a todos los soldados de la teocracia y que fueran inmediatamente enviados con Neuronist para su interrogatorio, y que dejaran intactos a los soldados de Gazef porque al menos por ahora eran aliados, la votación sorprendentemente fue un unánime sí, y los que parecían se opondrían a la idea explicaron que aunque no les gustaría dañar a la gente, las acciones de la teocracia eran imperdonables y ya no podían decir que eran inocentes, el que más sorprendió era Touch-Me agregando que todos a estas alturas estaban conscientes que para bien o para mal, la obtención de información tenía prioridad.

Nishikienrai dio las ordenes a los Asesinos de 8 Filos y a los Hanzos, les dijo que de preferencia los noquearan rápidamente, y si necesitaban herirlos se aseguraran de entregarlos lo más ilesos posibles a Neuronist, si era necesario que los curaran antes de su interrogatorio, que lo hicieran.

Una vez entregadas las instrucciones y que se separaron los sirvientes para cumplir su tarea, Nishikienrai volvió a la aldea y entro normalmente a la cabaña donde estaban todos los aldeanos y sus compañeros refugiados.

Lo que Gazef no sabía y prefirieron mantener en secreto, era que Bellriver puso entre los hechizos de refuerzo, el hechizo de espionaje **[All Seeing Eye]**, este hechizo permitía ver lo que la víctima del hechizo veía y oía, y el motivo para ello era que usando el **[Ojo de Odín]** y el hechizo **[Share Vision]** todos los jugadores observarían y escucharían todo lo que le sucedería al capitán guerrero.

Justo cuando Nishikienrai había vuelto de su reunión y el grupo volteo su mirada para darle las siguiente órdenes a Albedo y vieron que el jefe del pueblo acompañado de dos pobladores se acercaban a ellos, les faltaba el aire, estaban asustados y la ansiedad que sentían era obvia, el jefe de la aldea inmediatamente abrió la boca para decir algo, como si respirar fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Momonga-sama ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Porque el capitán guerrero está dejando el pueblo, dejándonos desprotegidos? –pregunto el jefe del pueblo muy asustado y algo enojado.

\- Él está haciendo lo correcto jefe… recuerde que la teocracia vino a matar al capitán guerrero, ustedes solo eran la carnada.

\- El capitán solo fue a darles lo que ellos buscan, si él se quedara aquí, este lugar se convertiría en un campo de batalla y solo aumentaría el número de muertos el día de hoy. –continuo Punitto Moe

\- Él no podía poner en un mayor riesgo a esta aldea, y gane o pierda, la teocracia técnicamente habrá cumplido con su tarea. –termino Touch-Me.

\- Así que es por eso que el capitán guerrero se fue… bueno, entonces ¿Debemos continuar quedándonos aquí?

\- Eso sería una mala idea, si ellos ganan, muy probablemente después de que maten al capitán guerrero tendrán un nuevo objetivo, y ese será asesinar a su pueblo, mientras estemos lejos de su red, ellos nos consideraran unos testigos potenciales que pueden desmentir el "ataque de los soldados del imperio," y su siguiente objetivo sería evitar que su farsa sea descubierta, lo más probable es que ellos trajeran sus mejores guerreros y armas para acabar con él, tenemos que asumir que en el caso de que el pierda nosotros tendremos que encontrar una manera de escapar. –hablo Takemikazuchi

\- El capitán guerrero debió considerar eso también, por eso le ofrecimos un pequeño refuerzo mágico, pero si aún con eso falla, nosotros tenemos que preparar un plan para evacuar exitosamente a todos los aldeanos y huir a salvo. –menciono Tabula.

\- Y nosotros no lo ayudamos por dos razones, la primera es porque de esa manera si ellos derrotan al capitán guerrero nosotros seremos su última esperanza de sobrevivir, y la segunda razón es porque si piensan que ya no hay alguien fuerte y vienen a asesinarlos, ellos se confiaran y podremos hacer un buen contraataque, si ellos supieran de nosotros nos consideraran una amenaza igual o incluso peor a la del capitán, si es así, quizás envíen información de que este lugar debe ser destruido.

\- Perdón, no sabía, yo solamente asumí… he malinterpretado sus buenas intenciones, Momonga-sama ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?... aunque vivimos junto al bosque, usualmente no tenemos protección contra los ataques de los monstruos, habíamos sido afortunados y creíamos que nos encontrábamos a salvo. Ni siquiera consideramos alguna manera de protegernos, como resultado no solo hemos perdido a nuestros queridos vecinos, sino que también nos hemos vuelto una enorme carga para los forasteros…

\- No había nada que pudieran hacer, sus enemigos son soldados entrenados en combate, si hubieran tratado de resistir antes de que nosotros llegáramos, tal vez los hubieran matado a todos.

\- Jefe, lamento interrumpir, pero no tenemos tiempo, para poder honrar las intenciones del capitán guerrero tenemos que actuar rápido. –hablo Herohero para que todos volvieran al tema principal.

\- E-entonces, Momonga-sama ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Nosotros observaremos la situación actual, Nishikienrai uso sus habilidades para localizar posibles rutas de escape, y si es necesario, nosotros los protegeremos mientras lo hacen.

\- Los hemos molestado mucho Momonga-sama, esto es realmente…

\- No se preocupen, le hemos hecho una promesa al capitán guerrero… por razones de brevedad, por favor reúna a todos los pobladores en una casa grande, nosotros usaremos hechizos defensivos sobre ella.

* * *

Gazef estaba apresurándose para ir a pelear, los cascos de su caballo hacían eco por el galopar furioso de su caballo de guerra, solo habían 5 enemigos tratando de rodear toda la aldea, esto significaba que había una enorme brecha entre uno y otro, si ese era el caso ¿No deberían tener alguna para evitar que los aldeanos escapen de su asedio?

Estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que los magos iniciaran un incendio en las casas de madera, aun con la protección mágica podía incendiarse y terminar destruyendo la estructura con todos los habitantes en su interior.

Gazef antes de recibir el refuerzo mágico contemplo la posibilidad de pelear contra la teocracia en medio de la aldea, y así forzar al grupo Ainz Ooal Gown de entrar en la pelea y así garantizar su victoria, sin embargo eso significaría sacrificar la vida de todos los aldeanos y él no podía permitirse fallar en la misión de proteger a los ciudadanos y quizás ganaría a ese grupo de enemigos por haber arruinado su esfuerzo de proteger a los aldeanos.

Además, sus hombres también le importaban, ellos no eran soldados tan poderosos como el, en comparación ellos eran unos novatos que apenas podían manejar una espada, y a pesar de ser soldados que se sometieron a un duro entrenamiento ellos no eran poderosos, y perder a esos valiosos soldados entrenados de manera meticulosa habría sido una pena.

Sin embargo ninguno de los hombres se echó para atrás, quería decirles que regresaran y que se quedaran a proteger a los aldeanos en el caso de que el fallara, pero al ver sus determinaciones en el rostro él se tragó sus palabras, sus expresiones mostraban que estaban dispuestos a seguir a Gazef al infierno que estaba frente a ellos, aun si no iban a regresar.

\- ¡No se preocupe sobre ellos, capitán!

\- ¡Si, nosotros vinimos porque quisimos, juramos luchar junto al Capitán!

\- ¡Protegeremos juntos a nuestro país, a nuestra gente y a nuestros camaradas!

Gazef sabía que no quedaba nada más que decir:

\- ¡A la carga! ¡Acaben con ellos!

\- ¡Oooooohhhhh!

Gazef espoleo a su caballo hacia adelante y sus subordinados lo siguieron, toda la fuerza avanzaba tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que dejaban un rastro en el suelo, Gazef montado en su caballo tomo su arco y preparo una flecha, incluso si no estaba estable Gazef podía disparar una flecha en movimiento como si estuviese parado en el suelo.

Disparo la flecha y está atravesó la cabeza de uno de los magic caster frente a él, todo eso fue gracias al efecto del hechizo **[Bless Weapon]**, el pobre cayó al suelo muerto por el impacto como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

Los miembros de la teocracia no pudieron comprender que era lo que había sucedido, ellos tenían protección mágica que los hacían inmunes a los ataques de las flechas, la flecha debió haber rebotado por la protección mágica, la confusión entre los hombres empezó a ser evidente.

Gazef estaba viendo a los soldados sorprendido de la confusión de los miembros de la teocracia, el no entendía porque al principio, hasta que la idea le llego a la mente, los refuerzos mágicos, probablemente alguno de sus hechizos recibidos por los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown le dieron un refuerzo capaz de traspasar la defensa mágica, volviéndola completamente inútil, si era así, él tenía que aprovechar esto antes de que pudieran recuperarse de la sorpresa y preparar un contraataque, preparo una segunda flecha y se preparó a disparar a otro soldado, Gazef apunto con cuidado y disparo la flecha, pero uno de los Ángeles apareció frente a la flecha en el último segundo y este recibió el impacto de la flecha protegiendo al Magic Caster de una muerte segura.

Nigun había recobrado la conciencia de la situación apenas vio que Gazef iba a disparar otra flecha, ordeno a los soldados usar los Ángeles para proteger a los hechiceros, Gazef probablemente tenía otra arma mágica aparte de los tesoros del reino y probablemente ningún noble tenía idea de su existencia, probablemente el la compro a un mercader en secreto, en cualquier caso lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar la estrategia, así que ordeno que algunos Ángeles protegieran a los magic casters mientras que los demás, atacaran a los soldados del reino.

Gazef sabía que atacar a distancia ya no sería una opción y ahora él tenía que prepararse para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y solo rogaba que su refuerzo mágico le ayudara a ganar contra la escritura, fue entonces cuando sintió que su caballo se detuvo bruscamente y el uso toda su fuerza de voluntad y su entrenamiento y aunque no se cayó del caballo tampoco pudo hacer que el caballo pudiera seguir avanzando, la respuesta le llego rápidamente a la mente.

Magia de control mental.

El caballo había sido atacado por ese tipo de magia, Gazef podría resistirla sin ningún problema, sin embargo sería muy efectiva en un caballo los magos no tenían necesidad de preocuparse de que este lo resistiera, Gazef irritado por no contemplar este ataque indirecto decidió rápidamente saltar de su caballo.

Todos los soldados que venían detrás de él y empezaron a pasarlo, virando a ambos lados de su capitán, apenas empezaron a hablar los Ángeles empezaron su ataque y rápidamente se habían acercado a todos los soldados, Gazef desenvaino rápidamente su espada, la blandió hacia el primer Ángel que estaba atacándolo y la hizo relampaguear una vez.

\- ¡Atraviesen la defensa y encárguense de los magos que la están rodeando! Ellos vienen por mí, y les daré lo que quieren. –grito Gazef con fuerza para que todos sus hombres lo oyeran, ellos querían decir algo pero la determinación del capitán guerrero era tal que decidieron no cuestionarlo y dieron media vuelta para cumplir su orden.

Tan pronto como los soldados se fueron Gazef volvió a poner su mirada a los hombres de la teocracia, y lo hizo a tiempo para ver que habían enviado un **[Arcángel de Fuego]** para hacer el primer ataque contra él, sin embargo Gazef dio una rápida respuesta al primer golpe esquivándolo con la habilidad felina otorgada por **[Cat's Reflex]** haciéndose a un lado esquivando completamente el golpe, después de salir de su propia sorpresa, Gazef solo enfoco su atención en el contraataque, y se lanzó al Ángel acertando un fiero golpe con su espada.

Los golpes del caballero más fuerte del reino tenían el poder suficiente para partir a un hombre en dos de un solo golpe, y en circunstancias normales un Ángel hubiera costado un poco más de trabajo, y muy probablemente el Ángel hubiera huido herido, pero todavía con posibilidades de luchar, pero gracias a sus refuerzos el Ángel quedo partido por la mitad en un corte limpio con su primer ataque, siendo destruido y desintegrándose en un polvo luminoso.

Gazef estaba esperando para ver quiénes serían la siguiente oleada, observo a los otros Ángeles de la teocracia avanzando para iniciar un ataque más serio, Nigun pensó que probablemente también compro una espada mágica, más débil que el tesoro del reino, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hombre pudiera pelear a par contra los Ángeles.

Al ver Gazef la nueva oleada sabía que tenía que prepararse para un ataque más serio, pero él ahora estaba menos preocupado, los hechizos que estaban ahora sobre él lo hacían pelear a la par contra los Ángeles, y él se aseguraría de que volvería con vida, y se llevaría al menos uno de los soldados de la teocracia con vida para que pudieran interrogarlo y tener la información necesaria para que el rey pudiera acusar correctamente a la teocracia.

Los primeros 6 Ángeles fueron fáciles de matar, aun con sus habilidades especiales no eran problema alguno, **[Sharp Edge]** hacia el arma el doble de fuerte y le permitía ignorar defensas especiales menores como las que los Ángeles poseían **[Titan's Force]** incrementaba la fuerza física de Gazef en general haciendo cualquiera de sus ataques más poderosos, y **[Freezing Blade]** era un hechizo del elemento hielo que producía que los ataques de Gazef tuvieran el efecto de congelación, el séptimo Ángel esquivo parcialmente el golpe del ataque, y aunque el Ángel aún estaba en buenas condiciones, el magic caster que lo invoco podía sentir que se estaba moviendo más lento y estaba costándole moverlo lejos para reorganizarlo en el ataque, Gazef intento darle otro golpe para acabarlo pero en su enfoque a ese Ángel otro intento atacarlo por la espalda, Gazef recibió un golpe de espada y eso hizo que el capitán guerrero casi cayera al piso, cuando los soldados de la teocracia creían que ya lo tenían y se preparaban para rematarlo, les sorprendió saber que el Capitán guerrero emano un misterioso brillo en su cuerpo y Gazef se levantó rápidamente, se volteó hacia él **[Arcángel de Fuego]** que lo ataco y lo corto limpiamente destruyéndolo al instante.

Gazef se sorprendió, ese ataque debió haberle dejado gravemente herido, y probablemente dañándolo con una herida letal, sin embargo, él no tenía herida ni dolor alguno.

\- _¿Sera que acaso ya gaste uno de esos "Hechizos de reacción" que me advirtieron? _–pensó Gazef recordando las advertencias que recibió del grupo, probablemente ese hechizo le permitió anular el ataque y por lo tanto el daño que podría recibir producto del mismo. Él no se equivocaba, sin saberlo el gasto su primer hechizo de reacción llamado **[Body of Effulgent Beryl] **y el primer golpe fue completamente anulado, pero una vez anulado el golpe el hechizo fue cancelado.

Por otro lado Nigun empezó a entender que era lo que estaba pasando y empezó a ver el problema que tenían en frente.

\- ¡Ataquen al capitán envíen más Ángeles contra él! –grito Nigun, al fin había descubierto lo que había pasado, Gazef había sido reforzado mediante magia, probablemente en la villa existía un magic caster y este ayudo a Gazef con un par de refuerzos mágicos, si ese era el caso con más razón tenía que destruir esa aldea, podría ser que el magic caster reciba ordenes de Gazef de enviar la información al rey en Re-Estize en caso de que lograran matarlo, y desconociendo su poder no sabía que esperar.

Gazef observo la gran oleada de Ángeles que se acercaban no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír amargamente por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Ya veo, así que así será! Parece que moriré aquí, Ainz Ooal Gown, les dejare el resto a ustedes. –susurro Gazef preparándose para lo que se venía, estaba preparado para cargar contra los Ángeles un ruido hizo eco a sus espaldas, ese sonido eran los cascos de la caballería que unos minutos atrás había ordenado que fueran por los soldados.- ¡Les dije que se retiraran luego del romper el bloqueo! –grito furioso a sus hombres.

\- ¡Ya no hay bloqueo! ¡Los soldados han desaparecido!

\- ¡¿Desaparecieron?! ¿Pero cómo…? –la mente de Gazef entonces pensó en ese grupo- …ya veo, así que eso es, ¡Soldados! ¡Retírense a la aldea para protegerla!

\- ¡No lo haremos Capitán! ¡Pelearemos a su lado y moriremos a su lado!

Gazef quería decir algo, pero ya habían dejado claro su determinación antes de la pelea, sabía que él no podía decir nada que los hiciera cambiar de opinión.

\- … eso fue estúpido…orgulloso grupo de idiotas. –El capitán guerrero solo le limito a sonreír y prepararse para atacar a los Ángeles de la teocracia.

Los jinetes del reino estaban cargando motivados y con la moral alta, y los magic casters sabían que no podían enfocarse completamente en el capitán guerrero, así que usaron la misma estrategia que usaron con el caballo de Gazef y usaron los hechizos de control mental en los otros corceles, estos levantaron los cascos en alto y tiraron muchos de los jinetes de sus monturas, una vez los soldados estaban indefensos y confundidos en el suelo ellos ordenaron a sus Ángeles que los atacaran.

Aunque los jinetes tenían una fuerza similar a la de los Ángeles, las habilidades especiales, la ventaja numérica, y sus capacidades base de los Ángeles los ponían en una brutal desventaja, los soldados poco a poco empezaron a replegarse producto del brutal ataque, quedando a cada segundo más y más acorralados, adicionalmente tenían que protegerse de los ataques mágicos que daban los magic casters, por lo que la diferencia entre ambas fuerzas comenzó a aumentar y uno a uno los jinetes caían derrotados al suelo.

Gazef solo podía morderse el labio impotente ante la inminente perdida de sus hombres, pero no podía dejar que el sacrificio de sus soldados fuese en vano, así que fijo su mirada hacia adelante y enfoco toda su atención hacia el comandante enemigo.

Incluso si asesinaba al comandante sus oponentes no se retirarían, pero esta era la única manera que los aldeanos pudieran sobrevivir.

Más de 30 Ángeles se pusieron frente a él y su blanco, no estaba contento de ver que su oponente ahora estaba incrementando su defensa.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! –Grito el capitán guerrero mientras se preparaba para usar sus habilidades.

Hasta ahora no necesito usar sus mejores habilidades, y hasta ahora parecía que tenía posibilidades de ganar sin necesidad de usarlas, pero ahora estaba furioso y tenía que acabar la pelea lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, sus manos emitieron un calor que empezaron a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, sus limitantes físicas quedaron atrás, alcanzando un nivel de fuerza heroico, él estaba activando sus "Artes Marciales," o como todo el mundo también la llamaba, la magia de los guerreros.

\- **[Enfocar Poder de Lucha]** –una luz empezó a envolver al capitán guerrero, Nigun sabía que iba a hacer pero no tuvo tiempo de advertirles a sus soldados- **[Corte de Luz Séxtuple]** –esta habilidad creaba cortes rápidos de luz, sin embargo, algo que ni él ni la teocracia esperaban ocurrió.

El corte al principio se dividió en seis enormes halos de luz cortante como era de esperarse, sin embargo, ese ataque empezó a cubrirse con múltiples ondas de viento cortante, esta inesperada reacción provino de uno de los hechizos de refuerzo, el hechizo **[Gale Wind Reaction]** tenía el efecto que otorgaba un poderoso ataque de viento una vez cada 5 minutos, pero inesperadamente se mezcló con el ataque de Gazef que empezaron a expandirse y a convertirse en un múltiple y devastador ataque, los Ángeles que eran golpeados por los cortes de viento que iban por delante recibieron el peor daño porque fueron cortados en múltiples pedazos, los que estaban detrás de ellos fueron los que recibieron el ataque original que Gazef tenía planeado contra ellos, destruyéndolos de un único y limpio corte.

Gazef se sorprendió del devastador ataque, él esperaba que los ataques únicamente golpearan a seis Ángeles cuando mucho y se prepararía para el siguiente ataque, sin embargo este sorpresivo poder ayudo a acabar con más de la mitad, todos los Ángeles que recibieron de lleno los ataques se desintegraron, Gazef recupero el sentido y se enfocó nuevamente en prepararse para el siguiente ataque antes de que la teocracia hicieran lo mismo.

Los Ángeles que quedaban y los magos estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que estaba pasando, mientras los soldados de Gazef que quedaban ovacionaron fuertemente la proeza del capitán guerrero.

Gazef también noto otra cosa, normalmente **[Corte de Luz Séxtuple]** era su carta del triunfo, y sin los tesoros del reino no lo usaba de manera tan imprudente porque le costaba mucha energía y las manos terminaban doliéndole después de ejecutarlo, pero ahora no sintió el desgaste que esperaba como reacción a ese ataque, el sentía que quizás podría ejecutarlo un par de veces más, esto era el resultado del hechizo de **[Stamina Boost]** que le otorgaba un 25% más de stamina y en un guerrero fuerte como Gazef esto provocaría que él pudiera mantenerse en la lucha más tiempo, sin embargo, el uso de las artes marciales podría hacer que su stamina se reduzca considerablemente.

Gazef avanzaba entre los inmóviles Ángeles, ellos tardaban bastante en reaccionar, los primeros 3 Ángeles no pudieron ni defenderse y morían por el rápido ataque de Gazef, el cuarto apenas tuvo posibilidad de defenderse, el no murió tan rápido, pero termino herido y congelado por el ataque de Gazef, le tomo un segundo golpe para que el Ángel cayera.

Los soldados también aprovecharon la lenta recuperación de la teocracia y atacaron a los Ángeles mientras tenían una oportunidad, fueron atacando agresivamente y en grupo a los Ángeles antes que tuvieran la posibilidad de recobrarse, lograron con trabajos matar a 3 más antes de que los Ángeles empezaran a reaccionar, lamentablemente los Ángeles cuando empezaron a reaccionar iniciaron el contraataque, aunque ahora habían menos Ángeles, los soldados del reino aún estaban en una relativa desventaja.

Los Ángeles y los hombres de la teocracia recobrados de la sorpresa empezaron a invocar más **[Arcángeles de Fuego]** y algunos estaban usando hechizos ofensivos para atacar a los soldados, los ataques fueron devastadores y golpearon sin piedad a los soldados restantes del reino, no se sabía quiénes estaban heridos o muertos, pero en términos de combate, ahora solo quedaba Gazef.

Gazef estaba consiente que esto pasaría, pero ahora solo tenía que enfocarse en acabar con todo esto, los ataques mágicos intentaban golpear y asesinar a Gazef, sin embargo gracias a **[Blurry Body]** los magic casters y tiradores no podían acertar exitosamente un ataque, incluso muchos erróneamente terminaban golpeando a sus propios Ángeles contribuyendo a sus propias perdidas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo tontos? Él está a una buena distancia ¡Porque están fallando!

\- Estamos intentando atacarlo Capitán Nigun.

\- ¿Intentando?

\- Cada que intentamos lanzar un hechizo contra el… es como si una nube de polvo envolviera su alrededor y no sabemos si estamos apuntándole.

Nigun no entendía a qué se referían, el decidió usar el hechizo **[Fireball]** contra Gazef, pero cuando lo hizo, la imagen de Gazef se distorsionaba en la realidad, Gazef pasaba a ser un borrón en la imagen del panorama, y era difícil saber dónde estaba Gazef y que era lo que estaba a su alrededor. Nigun estaba enojándose cada vez más, estaba empezando a pensar en usar el tesoro divino que los 6 grandes cardenales de la teocracia le confiaron para usar en la misión, pero tenía instrucciones específicas de usarlo como último recurso, al final decidió no hacerlo, y replanteo la estrategia.

\- ¡Enfóquense en la invocación de Ángeles! ¡Ya no usen los hechizos ofensivos, y creen más Ángeles!

Los soldados hicieron caso a la orden, y mientras tenían mana, los soldados iniciaron la invocación de otra ola masiva de Ángeles.

Gazef por otro lado estaba empezando a tener problemas, apenas había acabado de destruir una oleada de Ángeles y aunque sus enemigos estaban fallando todos sus ataques mágicos contra él, no estaba esquivándolos en su totalidad, había recibido varios golpes entre las espadas de los Ángeles y el daño colateral de algunos de los ataques mágicos, el escucho que uno de los hechizos era **[Regenerate]** por lo que estaba sanando lentamente, pero el cansancio no se regeneraba, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera la capacidad de siquiera poderse mover.

El capitán guerrero vio una nueva oleada de Ángeles rodeándolo, esta vez estaban envolviéndolo por todos lados, arriba de él, al frente, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a su espalda, estaba rodeado y esta vez lo atacarían de tal manera que parecería que no saldría ileso.

\- Parece ser que este es el momento perfecto para usarlo ¿No es así, Smaradigna-dono? –Pregunto Gazef mientras sacaba un frasco de su saco.

Cuando escucho la orden de ataque a los Ángeles, Gazef aventó el frasco en el piso con todas sus fuerzas, como era de esperarse el frasco se rompió y la **[Poción de Campo de Niebla] **empezó a generar una densa niebla que se expandió por todo el campo como dijo el alquimista, la confusión de los soldados de la teocracia estallo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue el capitán guerrero quien no se había detenido después de lanzar su ataque.

Gracias a **[Enhance Vision] **el capitán guerrero podía ver en la niebla como si esta no existiera, y aprovecho la confusión que había provocado esa opción a su favor y se lanzó a los aires.

\- _Ojala esto funcione nuevamente._ –Pensó mientras nuevamente la energía recorría su cuerpo- **[Aceleración de flujo]** –Gazef giro en el aire produciendo un fuerte golpe giratorio y como él estaba deseándolo **[Gale Wind Reaction]** volvió a reforzar el ataque, convirtiéndose en un poderoso aro de viento que empezó a expandirse a todas las direcciones destruyendo a la mayor parte de los Ángeles de un solo ataque, sin embargo el ataque fue una espada de doble filo porque esto trajo 2 consecuencias, la primera es que como lo dijo Tabula, el ataque al ser del elemento viento termino disipando el campo de niebla, el segundo golpe fue que el ataque gasto bastante de su energía, y el capitán guerrero empezaba a sentir el cansancio.

Nigun y sus hombres estaban empezando a enfadarse, sin embargo, la razón por la que aún no sacaba su arma secreta era porque estaban notando que el capitán guerrero ya empezó a mostrar señales de cansancio, uno de los magic caster uso esta oportunidad para ordenar a su Ángel que lo atacara aprovechando el cansancio, el ataque parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero gracias a **[Snake Reaction]** Gazef sintió el peligro a su espalda.

\- **[Contraataque Instantáneo] [A Toda Marcha] **–Usando ambas artes marciales al mismo tiempo Gazef acabo rápidamente con el Ángel, sin embargo, el no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a un segundo ataque, y ese ataque había golpeado directamente al corazón, el cuerpo de Gazef se ilumino y el cayo de rodillas, Nigun había pensado que el destino de Gazef estaba decidido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un poderoso brillo rodeo al capitán guerrero.

Estos eran los otros 2 hechizos de reacción que se activaron simultáneamente gracias al último ataque, **[Lucky Survivor]** producía el efecto prevenir un ataque mortal dejando al quien tenía este hechizo únicamente con 1HP, y antes de que cayera al piso se activó el hechizo **[Miracle Salvation]**, este era un hechizo de curación automático similar al hechizo **[Middle Cure Wounds]** y solo se activaba cuando la persona a la que se le aplico este hechizo tenía menos de una cuarta parte de su HP.

Nigun estaba enfadado, el matar al capitán guerrero les estaba costando más trabajo del que debería, en especial porque Gazef aprovecho estos segundos de confusión y ataco al Ángel y acabo con él, sin embargo, el capitán guerrero ya estaba completamente cansado, había peleado con todo su coraje, estaba cerca del líder enemigo.

\- _Estaba tan cerca, quizás sin los hechizos de esos aventureros, yo no podría haber sido capaz de llegar tan lejos._ –Pensó Gazef, consciente de que no podría estar de pie más tiempo.

\- ¡Todos los que hayan perdido un Ángel remplácenlo inmediatamente! ¡Atacaremos juntos al capitán guerrero esta vez!

\- ¡No me subestimen! ¡No importa cuántos de ustedes vengan, no son nada!

\- No le hagan caso, esos son solo los gritos de una bestia acorralada.

\- ¡Pero esta bestia acorralada todavía puede pelear! –grito furioso Gazef mientras se ponía en guardia con muchas dificultades- ¡Yo soy el capitán guerrero del reino! No acabaran conmigo tan fácilmente.

\- Eso es solo una amenaza vacía, se nota mucho que no puedes pelear más, tu derrota es inminente, después que acabemos contigo acabaremos con la aldea, detén esta inútil resistencia y acepta tu destino, como un acto de misericordia, me asegurare de que tu muerte sea indolora.

Otra sorpresa llego a los hombres de la teocracia cuando la única respuesta de Gazef fueron simples risas.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Que tontos, hay varios sujetos más fuertes que yo en esa aldea.

\- ¡¿Mi-mientes?! –respondió Nigun bastante aterrorizado, él hubiera creído que eso era solo una farsa de un hombre moribundo, pero Nigun estaba consciente de que alguien había reforzado al capitán guerrero con magia, así que ahora el confirmo 2 cosas;

Quizás hay al menos un magic caster en la aldea.

Y probablemente eran más fuertes que Gazef.

\- ¡Ángeles! ¡Maten a Stronoff!

Gazef estaba preparado para el siguiente ataque, y probablemente el último que recibiría.

\- _Parece que es hora de que cambiemos de lugar. _–Escucho Gazef en su mente y en el siguiente instante estaba en el interior de un enorme almacén rodeado por todos los habitantes de Villa Carne, y los cuerpos de sus soldados, tanto el cómo los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos.- ¿E-esto es?

\- Esto es el almacén de la villa, los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown pusieron barreras mágicas aquí. –respondió el jefe de la aldea al capitán guerrero.

\- ¿Dónde están ellos?

\- Bueno…repentinamente desaparecieron en el mismo instante que usted llego.

Gazef entonces saco el amuleto de madera que le regalo Momonga y vio como este se desintegro en sus manos, entonces Gazef entendió el propósito de ese ítem, y solo se limitó a sonreír y a dejarse vencer por el cansancio y tirarse al piso, aun sentía los efectos de regeneración activos, así que solo se relajó para que el hechizo hiciera lo suyo, él tenía claro en su mente una cosa muy clara, los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, no eran capaces de perder.

* * *

Nigun y sus hombres estaban atónitos por lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora el capitán guerrero había desaparecido y en un instante 14 figuras las remplazaron en su lugar, casi todos se veían altos, y sus apariencias eran imponentes.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Gusto en conocerlos gente de la teocracia Slane, nosotros somos el grupo Ainz Ooal Gown, nosotros somos los hombres que hemos tenido el deber el día de hoy de proteger esta aldea,

\- O-ósea que ustedes son los que usaron magia para reforzar al capitán guerrero –Pensó Nigun en voz alta y con mucha cautela, si estos eran los que mencionaba Gazef, entonces tenía que atacarlos sin ninguna consideración, pero antes de eso decidió que lo mejor era sacar toda la información posible- ¿Acaso vinieron a rogar que dejemos vivos a todos los aldeanos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nosotros escuchamos toda su conversación con el capitán guerrero! –Grito furioso Touch-Me mientras les apuntaba con su espada.- Ustedes dijeron que asesinarían a todos los aldeanos que nosotros salvamos de su atroz acto de hipocresía.

\- ¿Hipocresía?

\- Se dicen a sí mismos los grandes defensores de la humanidad, pero ustedes vinieron aquí para asesinar a aldeanos inocentes "por el bien de la humanidad," eso para mí suena increíblemente hipócrita. –respondió Amanomahitotsu.

\- ¡Ja! Esas son fuertes palabras de un grupo de tontos.

\- ¿¡Un grupo de tontos!? –pregunto Peroroncino.

\- ¿Acaso creen que ellos son inocentes? Si hacemos esto por el futuro de la humanidad.

\- ¿Cómo es que esta atrocidad es para el futuro de la humanidad? –Pregunto Touch-Me mientras mantenía la mirada en su líder.

\- El reino de Re-Estize es un país bendecido en términos de territorios, ellos poseen barreras naturales que los pueden proteger de casi cualquier invasión contra otros países semi-humanos, incluso ellos son los que dividen las naciones humanas de países peligrosos como el consejo de Argland. Sin embargo, ese terreno pacifico ha sido contraproducente con esa nación, los nobles son unos corruptos, esa nación ha caído en decadencia, están al borde de padecer una hambruna, y una organización criminal se ha convertido en el verdadero poder en las sombras.

Lo único que ha hecho es un país de débiles, el imperio ahora está haciendo lo opuesto, ha preparado los elementos para que como nación humana sean fuertes y prósperos, y con más potencial, esa guerra que ha hecho el emperador para conquistar el reino y acabar con esa debilidad, y él es más que capaz de acabar con ese mal a la humanidad.

\- ¿Y asesinaras a civiles inocentes solo para eso? –Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama enfurecida.

\- Si tenemos que destruir unas pocas ciudades y un poderoso guerrero como sacrificio, nosotros lo haremos gustosamente ¡Nosotros nos aseguraremos de hacerlo por el bien de la humanidad! Ahora díganme ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

\- Sencillo, ofrézcanos sus vidas sin resistencia alguna, si hacen eso les ofrecemos que no les provocaremos dolor, pero si se rehúsan, los haremos sentir un inimaginable tormento, inmersos en la desesperación a causa de su idiotez. –Amenazo Ulbert a los miembros de la Teocracia.

\- ¡Ataquen con los Ángeles a estos tontos! –Ordeno Nigun y 2 de sus hombres dieron la orden de atacar a Ulbert, él no se movió de su lugar y los Ángeles rápidamente clavaron sus espadas en su cuerpo- Esto es lo que pasa cuando son muy hablado…

Nigun se quedó a media frase al ver que los Ángeles parecían estar forcejeando para poder retirar las espadas del cuerpo de su víctima, Ulbert había atrapado a los Ángeles y no los dejaba liberarlos.

\- ¡Ja! Saben, si fuera más débil, estos seres quizás hubieran sido un peligro para mí, pero lamentablemente, estos Ángeles no son más que unas simples moscas molestas. -Ulbert derribo a los Ángeles haciendo que golpearan gravemente su cabeza contra el suelo, desintegrándolos y destruyéndolos efectivamente de un solo golpe- además, no te lo había dicho, te di una oportunidad de que nos ofrecieran sus vidas sin resistencia alguna ¿No sabes cuán importante es escuchar las advertencias de aquellos que son más fuertes que tú?

\- No, no es posible

\- ¡Ti-tiene que ser algún truco!

\- _"Bueno Tabula, con esto confirme que la nulificacion de alto nivel funciona perfectamente, y que indudablemente estos son **[Arcángeles de Fuego]** de YGGDRASIL."_

\- Bueno, es hora de que nosotros comencemos a pelear, está sin lugar a dudas será una masacre.

\- ¡Que todos los Ángeles ataquen a la vez! ¡Rápido!

\- _"¿Qué dicen? ¿Destruimos todos los Ángeles con un hechizo?"_

\- _"No Momonga, lo mejor será que vean la desesperación de ver cómo sus pequeños angelitos no nos pueden hacer nada."_

\- _"Bien, que comience la diversión."_

Los Ángeles empezaron a ser masacrados de una manera tan fácil que prácticamente parecía imposible. Los Ángeles empezaron su nueva embestida, Takemikazuchi, Touch-Me y Bellriver estaban atacando a los Ángeles con sus espadas, y los tres los cortaban tan fácilmente que pareciera que estuvieran hechos de papel, de hecho, lo hacían tan rápido que solo para burlarse de la teocracia los cortaban a cada uno varias veces antes de que cayeran al piso o desintegraran.

Yamaiko embistió de manera impulsiva a varios de los Ángeles en un conjunto bien trabajado de golpes, la "maestra cabeza dura" dio honor a su título mientras atacaba de manera inclemente a los Ángeles quienes uno tras otro eran aplastados por sus gigantescos guantes.

Tabula, Momonga, Punitto Moe y Ulbert ni siquiera se movieron de su sitio, la razón por la que no peleaban era porque consideraron que simplemente no valían la pena.

Amanomahitotsu, Bukubuku-Chagama y Herohero parecían a la vista los más débiles cuando los vieron como unos hombres y mujer de apariencia normal, así que algunos lo dieron prioridad por creer que ellos serían la mejor forma de romper la guardia para que los otros se distrajeran con el ataque sorpresa, ellos estaban en lo correcto al decir que ellos eran 3 de los miembros más débiles del gremio, sin embargo aun así eran capaces de pelear fácilmente con estos debiluchos y ese engaño se convirtió en un error grave cuando vieron lo que estos tres harían a modo de respuesta.

Amanomahitotsu uso **[Vulcan]** y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de uno de los Ángeles que iba tras él, y como si el ataque exitoso contra el Ángel no parecía suficiente, un poderoso relámpago salió del martillo desintegrando al Ángel y otros 5 más que estaban a punto de aprovechar la "baja defensa" del herrero, fue una fortuna para él, pero su ítem mundial en el ataque activo de forma automática **[Wrath of Mjolnir]** uno de los 3 hechizos únicos que **[Vulcan]** puede usar como un hechizo ofensivo cuando se usa como arma, además, otro efecto que el martillo otorgaba era que en batalla podía cambiar temporalmente las clases de herrería y fabricación por clases guerreras, el efecto era gracias al hechizo **[Perfect Warrior]**, no por nada era el ítem mundial que todo herrero de YGGDRASIL deseaba tener.

Bukubuku-Chagama por su construcción de clases era un tanque viviente, y el ataque de varios Ángeles contra ella era completamente inútil, aunque ella nunca dedico su construcción de manera ofensiva, si era aún más fuerte en esos términos contra esas invocaciones tan débiles, ella estaba pensando usar los escudos que llevaba para defenderse a sí misma, pero ella pensó que lo mejor era no usarlos para hacer más humillante el esfuerzo inútil contra ella, cuando ella considero que había jugado lo suficiente, ella golpeo con sus "puños" desnudos a los Ángeles haciéndolos explotar, aunque su poder ofensivo era pequeño comparado al de los otros guerreros de su grupo, ella era abismalmente fuerte comparada con la teocracia.

Herohero decidió burlarse de los ataques de los Ángeles con su porra de clérigo, ellos eran golpeados por el Elder Ooze con una fuerza tal que los Ángeles salían destruidos con un solo golpe, aunque HeroHero no había peleado jamás con armas cuando era humano, él estaba aprovechando su natural elasticidad como slime para maniobrar de tal manera que los Ángeles eran un juego de niños para él.

Peroroncino Y Nishikienrai dieron el mayor insulto a todos los miembros de la escritura solar cuando usaban sus habilidades para golpear a los Ángeles que los hombres de la teocracia intentaban convocar para reemplazarlos, esos Ángeles no les daban tiempo para moverse cuando eran aniquilados por una flecha o por un kunai.

Nigun no podía creer como estos hombres estaban derrotando a sus Ángeles como si estos fueran unos miserables insectos, y Nigun solo recordó fuertemente las palabras que dijo el capitán guerrero antes de desaparecer.

\- _Que tontos, hay varios sujetos más fuertes que yo en esa aldea._

Los miembros de la escritura solar intentaron usar el poco mana que les quedaba en un ataque desesperado con sus más poderosos hechizos.

\- **[Fireball]**

\- **[Confuse Human]**

\- **[Jade Coffin]**

\- **[Fear]**

\- **[Holy Ray]**

\- **[Open Wounds]**

\- **[Poison]**

\- **[Hammer of Justice]**

\- **[Explosion]**

\- **[Curse]**

\- **[Blindness]**

\- **[Binding]**

Sin embargo, aún con esta enorme tormenta de hechizos apuntando a los jugadores, el resultado fue igual, ninguno.

\- _"¿Se dan cuenta?"_

\- _"No cabe duda, todos estos son hechizos de YGGDRASIL."_

\- _"Entonces en este mundo llegaron jugadores antes que nosotros, esto lo termina confirmando."_

\- _"Significa que tal vez esos 6 dioses fueron los que le enseñaron esos hechizos hace mucho tiempo."_

\- _"Sí, pero solo nos interesa los jugadores que están emparentados a nosotros."_

\- _"sabremos más de ellos cuando iniciemos el interrogatorio."_

\- _"Si, mientras más sepamos de la teocracia, mejor para nosotros."_

Uno de los soldados en desesperación total disparo un proyectil de la catapulta que llevaba en el brazo, el proyectil era una esfera metálica negra, este iba a golpear a Momonga e iban a intentar dañarlo, fue entonces cuando Albedo finalmente decidió intervenir y con su hacha repelió el proyectil, siguiendo las órdenes de sus amos, el proyectil termino golpeando en las piernas del lanzador con más fuerza con la que había salido, destruyendo completamente las piernas del soldado y tirándolo dolorosamente al piso, Nigun y sus hombres apenas podían entender que era lo que había ocurrido.

\- Albedo, deberías saber que semejantes ataques no pueden dañarme, no había necesidad que usaras tu fuerza.

\- Discúlpeme Momonga-sama, pero hay un requerimiento mínimo que debe cumplirse para luchar contra ustedes, supremos, lanzarle un ataque tan insignificante era como arrojar una piedra para destruir una enorme montaña. Dijo Albedo a lo que en respuesta Momonga solo rio.

\- Sí, tienes razón, ninguno de ellos tienen lo necesario ¿Verdad? –Momonga miro directamente a Nigun, provocando su furia por la burla del enmascarado.

\- **[Principado de Observación]** ¡Ataquen! –Ordeno Nigun a los Ángeles que quedaban.

Estos Ángeles eran diferentes al resto, eran invocaciones más fuertes, la razón por la que se encontraban inmóviles es que estos Ángeles daban un aumento a las defensas de todos los aliados que estuvieran en su rango de visión, sin embargo ese refuerzo desaparecía por completo cuando ellos se movían, la estrategia más común era mantenerlos inmóviles en la retaguardia para que los **[Arcángeles de Fuego]** pudieran resistir más castigo contra sus enemigos, sin embargo, al ya estar todos los soldados casi sin mana gracias a su pelea contra Gazef, ellos eran ahora su penúltima defensa.

Los 2 principados crearon cada uno una maza que parecía estar hecha de plata y luz, y ambos lanzaron su primer ataque contra los jugadores, el ataque los machacaría uno por uno, los haría quedar gravemente herido, quizás ellos le rogarían piedad cuando tengan sus extremidades rotas, o eso era lo que creía Nigun que sucedería.

En su lugar Momonga Y Ulbert detuvieron las mazas de cada uno de los Ángeles con una mano como si fuesen nada, y mientras los Ángeles intentaban liberar su arma, los 2 jugadores parecían arañas atrapando moscas en su telaraña.

\- Esto es demasiado fácil.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Ulbert, creo que es turno de que ataquemos nosotros.

Ambos jugadores pensaron igual y usaron al mismo tiempo un hechizo que ambos conocían y ambos en las puntas de sus dedos índices de sus manos libres encendieron una pequeña llama negra, pero este fuego, no era un hechizo de fuego cualquiera.

\- **[Hellflame]** –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lanzando esa pequeña llama infernal a los Ángeles, cuando estos hicieron contacto la llama se expandió en ambos Ángeles quemándolos completamente en un ardiente fuego negro, desintegrando fácilmente a los Ángeles.

Todos los miembros de la escritura solar estaban atónitos con el horrible resultado, en especial el propio Nigun, el **[Principado de Observación]** siempre se presumía de ser el Ángel con la defensa más alta, incluso la habilidad especial de Nigun como invocador **[Reinforce Summon Creature]** podía hacer que la criatura se volviera mucho más fuerte en todos los sentidos, haciendo a las invocaciones de Nigun tan fuertes que eran muy pocos los que podían vencer a sus invocaciones.

En toda su vida Nigun jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera derrotar a sus invocaciones con un solo hechizo, incluso los miembros de la escritura negra eran incapaces de hacer tal hazaña, eso significaba que los miembros del grupo Ainz Ooal Gown eran seres que estaban muy por encima de los limites humanos.

\- ¡I-imposible!

\- De un solo ataque.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer capitán Nigun?

Nigun entonces recordó su carta del triunfo, el tesoro que la teocracia le dio para usar como último recurso, un ser que fue usado para derrotar a uno de los dioses demonio hace más de 200 años, nunca hubo la necesidad de usar nuevamente a este Ángel, y no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran de las manos sin pelear,

\- ¡Invocaremos al Ángel del más alto nivel! ¡Sean mi escudo mientras invoco a nuestra carta del triunfo!

\- _"¡Muchachos! ¿Eso es…?"_

\- _"Si, lo es Pero-san ¡Es un cristal sellador!"_

\- _"¡Maldición! ¡Debimos considerar la existencia de uno cuando teorizamos sobre los jugadores!"_

\- _"Eso ya no tiene importancia Amano-san, lo importante ahora es que debemos prepararnos para la pelea, si ellos dijeron que invocaran al más poderoso Ángel, entonces es muy probable que invoquen al **[Serafín Empíreo]**."_

\- _"Si es así tendremos que ponernos serios, recuerden que algunos de nosotros somos muy vulnerables a sus ataques."_

\- _"Lo sabemos Ulbert-tan, si es así, eso significa que al parecer si tendremos que enfrentar grandes peligros en este mundo."_

\- ¡Albedo! ¡Buku-chan! Pónganse al frente, usen sus habilidades para protegernos mientras preparamos una estrategia –Grito Tabula mientras las 2 "tanques" del grupo se ponían en el frente.

\- _"No se preocupen muchachos, para eso estoy aquí como la mayor defensa del grupo."_

\- _"Contamos contigo en eso Buku-Chan."_

\- _"¡Por fin tendré una gran pelea! Espero que podamos salir vivos de ella."_

\- _"Yamaiko-san ¡No ataques de forma impulsiva! ¡Esta vez estamos en una legítima situación de vida o muerte! Recuerda que aún tenemos que vivir para buscar a tu hermana."_

\- _"¡Estoy consciente de eso, Punitto-san! Esa es la única razón por la que estoy tratando de concentrarme adecuadamente en la pelea."_

Nigun rápidamente usando los métodos adecuados abrió el cristal con la mano, y unos cegadores rayos de luz cubrieron el lugar, cuando la luz se hizo más tolerable se mostró finalmente a la gran invocación, parecía como si el sol hubiera aparecido en la tierra, las praderas estaban bañadas de una luz blanca, y una suave fragancia se podía sentir en el aire, Nigun celebro, un Ángel que solo se hablaba de él en las leyendas.

\- ¡Observen! ¡La gloria del Ángel de mayor nivel! **[Dominio de Autoridad]**.

Se podían ver un conjunto de alas brillantes, dentro de las numerosas alas habían tablas grabadas con símbolos de lealtad, pero la cabeza y las piernas no eran visibles, aunque su apariencia era extraña, todos podían sentir que era un ser divino, debido a que el Ángel había aparecido tan repentinamente la atmosfera circundante se había vuelto prístina.

Siendo una encarnación de la suprema bondad, hizo que todos estallaran en aplausos frenéticos.

Esta vez acabarían con el grupo Ainz Ooal Gown.

Esta vez, era su turno de sentir miedo.

Teniendo que enfrentarse al poder de los dioses, seguramente todos se darían cuenta de lo estúpidos que han sido.

\- ¿Ese… ese es el Ángel más fuerte que poseen? –Pregunto Ulbert.

\- ¡Eso es! Incluso si tienes miedo ya no hay forma de echarse atrás, esta es la imagen del Ángel del más alto nivel, usar este Ángel originalmente era más un desperdicio, pero he juzgado que ustedes son dignos de obtener semejante honor.

\- Como puede ser esto… –Hablo Momonga atónito mientras se llevaba su mano a su máscara, a los ojos de Nigun, esto era una señal de desesperación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ahora quieren rendirse? ¡Es una lástima! Es ya muy tarde para que puedan suplicarnos piedad.

\- ¡Esto es patético! –Respondieron todos al unísono

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Estábamos cubriéndonos por algo tan ridículo.

\- ¡Estos humanos solo hacen que me decepcione! Yo esperaba una pelea difícil, no un juego de niños.

\- Yo ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántos de esos he destruido.

\- Ni siquiera se para que me moleste en ponerme frente a ustedes, cualquiera de nosotros puede acabar con esa invocación fácilmente.

\- ¿Hacemos piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien se encarga de acabarlo?

\- Buena idea Punitto-san.

Nigun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaban actuando como si su invocación más poderosa fuera nada, incluso hasta estaban hablando como si solo uno de ellos sea necesario para ganar contra el ser más poderoso otorgado por los dioses.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Qué este Ángel es patético? –Nigun trago saliva viendo la carencia de miedo del grupo. – ¡Eso es imposible! Estas en frente de una existencia que la humanidad no puede derrotar ¡Están mintiendo!

\- Creo que tenemos que enseñarle una lección –Susurro Warrior Takemikazuchi mientras hacia otro intento de piedra papel o tijera.

\- **[Dominio de Autoridad]** acaba con ellos usando **[Holy Smite]** –Ordeno Nigun mientras los jugadores dejaron de prestar su atención entre ellos y se enfocaron completamente en el Ángel, el cual desintegro el cayado dorado que llevaba en las manos, y los pedazos lo rodearon a la altura de la cintura, formando un aro de luz- ¡Prueben el poder que aniquila demonios! ¡El juicio de los dioses!

Una masiva columna de luz golpeo directamente a los jugadores, y el ataque mostro un poder abrumador, este era el hechizo del séptimo nivel **[Holy Smite]** un poderoso hechizo de magia sagrada que ningún humano sería capaz de aprender, estaba por encima de los límites de la humanidad. Este hechizo debe de haberlos matados a todos, y no quedaría nada de ellos en el área, sin embargo, no fue así. Cuando la luz se disipo el grupo entero seguía ahí, vivos e ilesos, ninguno se había movido un solo centímetro, cuando la luz se disipo completamente, la única respuesta de ellos fue una conjunta risa burlona.

\- Bueno muchachos, eso hace que concluya nuestro experimento del dolor ¿Alguien muy herido? Porque yo apenas lo sentí. –Hablo Tabula a sus compañeros, pero casi ninguno salió con heridas remarcables, el más "dañado" entre el grupo fue Ulbert pero aun con todo su gran herida solo fue insignificante.

\- ¡Us-ustedes seres insignificantes! –Grito Albedo de tal manera que un poderoso instinto asesino cubrió los alrededores- ¡Ustedes formas de vida inferiores! Se atrevieron a hacerle este tipo de cosas a mis señores, a mi amado creador, y al hombre que más amo les hicieron sentir dolor ¡Ustedes no conocen cuál es su lugar! De ningún modo podre perdonarlos ¡Les hare experimentar un dolor indescriptible hasta que enloquezcan!

El aura siniestra de Albedo llego a todos como una tormenta, había algo retorciéndose dentro de la armadura de cuerpo completo de Albedo, era como su un cuerpo enorme estuviera a punto de escapar con un estallido.

\- _"¡Tenemos que detener a Albedo! O de lo contrario los matara y no tendremos información."_

\- ¡Es suficiente Albedo! –Dijo Momonga mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, logrando tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Pe-pero Momonga-sama! Esas formas de vida inferiores…

\- Es suficiente Albedo, sin contar la debilidad que algunos tenemos contra los Ángeles, todo está yendo de acuerdo a nuestros planes ¿Qué otra cosa habría que nos molestara?

\- …Como esperaba de los seres supremos, su prudencia es las palabras más adecuadas para describirlos, realmente admirable. –Termino Albedo, mientras los jugadores volvían a sus rondas de piedra, papel o tijeras.

\- ¡No-no es posible! ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron al Ángel más poderoso? –Dijo Nigun, a lo que el juego tuvo un ganador.

\- Momonga, tu ganaste, encárgate de él.

\- De acuerdo, ahora ¡Conozcan la desesperación! **[Black Hole]**.

Un pequeño punto apareció en el brillante cuerpo de **[Dominio de Autoridad]**, entonces lentamente comenzó hasta hacerse crecer en un agujero de gran tamaño. Todo fue succionado dentro de ese agujero.

La luz del **[Dominio de Autoridad]** se había ido, los alrededores habían perdido su gloria, solo el viento quedaba resoplando sobre los campos, y el sonido de los grillos, de pronto una voz ronca rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes…?

\- Somos el grupo Ainz Ooal Gown.

\- Jamás he oído del grupo Ainz Ooal Gown, no existe ser capaz de destruir ese Ángel ¡Ese era un Ángel legendario que logro acabar hace 200 años contra uno de los dioses demonio! ¡Este Ángel es prácticamente invencible!

\- _"¿Dioses Demonio? ¿Suena interesante?"_

\- _"¿Habrán sido jugadores?"_

\- _"Si dicen que usaron a este Ángel para matarlos y juzgando lo fuertes que somos comparados a los estándares de los que habitan este mundo, es muy probable."_

\- _"Además, menciono que ellos aparecieron hace 200 años, parece que puede haber un patrón."_

\- _"Investigaremos eso después."_

\- Entonces esos demonios eran unos seres débiles.

\- ¿Eh? ¡De-débiles!

\- Así es.

\- Además, debemos decirles que escapar ya es inútil, hemos bloqueado la teletransportacion en esta área, y nuestros soldados ya tienen rodeada esta área listos para emboscarlos y capturarlos a ustedes. –Momonga dio un paso al frente, un gran agujero apareció en el aire sobre los miembros de la teocracia, sim embargo el extraño fenómeno se llenó de grietas, se desvaneció en un instante, y el escenario regreso a la normalidad.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Vaya… deberían de agradecernos, parece que alguien había usado magia de adivinación para vigilarlos, mis contra-hechizos de vigilancia se activaron y lo anularon, igual ellos no tuvieron la posibilidad de observarnos.

\- ¿La teocracia…nos vigilaba? –Dijo Nigun atónito.

\- Eso la verdad, ya no importa, se acabó el juego para ustedes ¡Es hora de que paguen por los crímenes que cometieron! –Hablo Touch-Me bastante furioso.

\- ¡E-esperen un momento! Señores de Ainz Ooal Gown, por favor espere un momento, nosotros… no ¡Yo deseo un trato con ustedes! ¡Les garantizo que yo no los decepcionare! Siempre y cuando me perdonen la vida ¡Les entregare cualquier cantidad de dinero que ustedes deseen! –Rogo Nigun cobardemente mientras sus hombres veían sorprendidos como su capitán estaba vendiéndolos para salvar su propio pellejo.

\- ¿Acaso no habías renunciado ya a la compasiva oferta de los seres supremos?

\- ¡Eso fue…!

\- Veo que estas confundido sobre tu situación, ya que Momonga-sama, quien posee el poder de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte en Nazarik, les había dado un generoso ultimátum anteriormente y ustedes lo rechazaron, las formas de vida inferiores como ustedes, humanos, deberían agachar la cabeza con gratitud, y aguardar a que les llegue el destino que los supremos decidieron para ustedes.

En respuesta, los jugadores se quitaron sus disfraces, y mostraron sus verdaderas apariencias a los estupefactos miembros de la escritura de la luz solar.

\- Es… como ella dice, y lamentablemente para ustedes, los necesitamos vivos, para que nos respondan algunas preguntas que tenemos que hacerles.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de un patético intento de huida, los asesinos de 8 filos y los Hanzos capturaron rápidamente a todos los miembros de la escritura de la luz solar, y una vez los dejaron a todos inconscientes, Momonga activo **[Gate]** y ordeno que los dejaran con Neouronist para su interrogación, pero que ella empezaría cuando todos volvieran a la tumba después de resolver los asuntos que tenían en la aldea Carne.

Luego de volver a ponerse sus disfraces, ellos empezaron a contemplar nuevamente el maravilloso cielo nocturno que vieron la noche anterior.

\- _"Saben ¡Podría acostumbrarme a esta vista!"_

\- _"Yo también, este cielo es muy hermoso."_

\- _"Si, es una vista maravillosa, si encuentro a mi hermana, pasare una noche de campamento con ella en las cercanías de Nazarik."_

\- _"Nos aseguraremos de ello Yamaiko-san, lo prometo. _

\- _¡La encontraremos a cualquier precio! _

\- _¡A como dé lugar! Así como la hija de Touch-Me o a los hermanos de Kaoru."_

\- _"Gracias, Momonga-kun, muchachos."_

\- _"¿Sucede algo Touch-san?"_

\- _"No, no es nada Nishi-san, es solo algo que quiero que discutamos en la próxima reunión de la tumba."_

\- _"¿Por qué no lo dices ahora?"_

\- _"Es algo demasiado complicado, y quiero terminar rápido mi misión aquí, esto es algo muy grande para discutirlo en el exterior, además, quiero que el capitán guerrero me responda algunas preguntas que tengo, cuando él me las responda, lo discutiré con mejor detalle a todos ustedes."_

\- _"Entendido, lo discutiremos allá entonces."_

Ellos seguían caminando, comunicándose entre ellos con su "conexión," para la vista de Albedo esto era una silenciosa caminata que le estaba preocupando, así que ella decidió que debían de romper ese silencio.

\- Disculpen seres supremos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Albedo?

\- Quisiera preguntarles ¿Por qué salvaron a ese ser inferior llamado Gazef?

\- Nosotros fuimos los que comenzamos el rescate a esa aldea, así que era obvio que también los termináramos nosotros.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Punitto-sama? ¿Tiene que ver con el ítem que le regalo Momonga-sama?

\- Así es, el capitán guerrero es alguien que podría sernos de utilidad en el futuro, por eso le dimos ese ítem, de esa manera nosotros nos ganamos su confianza y podremos tenerlo como un recurso para planes futuros.

\- ¿Pero que no fue una mala idea desperdiciar ese ítem en ese humano?

\- No te preocupes Albedo, la verdad es que no me afecto usar ese objeto.

\- _"En especial porque tengo docenas de esos."_

\- _"Espera ¿No tiraste los premios de consolación de la máquina de Gashapon?"_

\- _"¡Estás loco Take-san! ¡Me costaron 500 yenes cada uno! No iba a tirar tanto dinero a la basura, además, quiero que por favor no me recuerden la máquina de Gashapon."_

\- _"¿Aun sigues traumado con la máquina de Gashapon?"_

\- _"¡Aun no logro entender cómo es que tuviste tanta suerte Yamaiko-san! ¡Yo me gaste mi bono de verano solo para poder ganar el premio! ¡Y tú lo hiciste en el primer intento! ¡Gaste el equivalente a 3 meses de mi sueldo solo para obtener ese ítem!"_

\- _"Ella sin lugar a dudas tuvo mucha suerte."_

\- Pero ustedes pudieron dejar que yo hiciera ese trabajo ¿Correcto? Seres supremos, ustedes no necesitaban actuar personalmente para ayudar a esas criaturas tan bajas…

\- …conocemos tu fuerza perfectamente Albedo, y confiamos totalmente en ti, pero estés consiente de que es muy probable que en cualquier momento aparezca un enemigo más poderoso a futuro. Debes recordar que aún desconocemos lo que exista en este mundo, necesitamos ser muy cuidadosos, es por eso que ganarnos el favor de Gazef fue muy importante para nosotros.

\- Ahora entiendo… él fue el peón para ver qué tan fuerte era el enemigo comparado con ustedes, ese rol le sentó muy bien a la débil raza humana.

\- _"Debemos ver el problema del odio a los humanos."_

\- _"Lo sé, eso podría traernos muchos problemas a futuro."_

\- …Además, la gente que estaba en un peligro mortal estaba muy feliz con su salvador, diremos que los miembros de la teocracia se suicidaron para que no puedan probar el ataque en el reino, y a la una unidad especial, los altos mandos de ese país no podrán problemas abiertamente por su desaparición, es por eso que intervenimos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Además, este día obtuvimos más de lo que veníamos buscando en primer lugar, así que en cuanto terminemos nuestra "misión" con la aldea Carne, discutiremos nuestras siguientes acciones usando la información adquirida el día de hoy.

\- Entendido.

Cuando el grupo regreso a la aldea todos estuvieron felicitando a los jugadores por su heroico acto salvando la aldea, y el capitán guerrero se unió poco después, sin equipamientos algunos y con ropas que amablemente le regalaron algunos aldeanos, gracias a **[Regenerate]** él estaba casi totalmente recuperado y gracias a un descanso en el almacén, casi se podría jurar que él no habría luchado batalla alguna en las últimas horas, Gazef les pregunto si pudieron capturar vivo a alguno de esos soldados.

\- Lamento decir que no fue posible, se suicidaron con un hechizo, haciendo imposible capturar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a culpar a la teocracia, lamentablemente lo único que pudimos rescatar fueron las armaduras.

\- ¿Y el soldado que capturaron antes?

\- También se suicidó, me descuide unos minutos después de que termine de interrogarlo y el aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarse la vida.

\- …Ya veo… es una lástima. Tengo una gran deuda con ustedes por todo lo que ustedes hicieron, y no poder pagar esta deuda a ustedes muy pronto. –Dijo Gazef extendiendo la mano desnuda hacia Momonga, y todos notaron que en el dedo anular tenía un anillo.

\- _"Vaya, así que estaba casado, es una lástima, es tan atractivo."_

\- _"Buku-chan, no deberías decir eso, aunque es bueno saber que evitamos que su esposa se convirtiera en una viuda."_

\- El placer fue nuestro, capitán Stronoff. –Respondió Momonga mientras estrechaban las manos.

\- Si alguna vez ustedes van a Re-Estize, ustedes serán mis invitados de honor, les daremos una gran bienvenida por la ayuda que hicieron a este país.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho capitán Stronoff.

\- Momonga-dono, no sé qué planes tengan ustedes, pero estaría dispuesto a venir con nosotros, mis hombres sobrevivientes y yo nos quedaremos en este pueblo unos días más.

\- Me temo que no será posible, nosotros ahora estamos haciendo un viaje que no tiene rumbo.

\- Ya veo, pero iniciar un viaje en la noche… –Gazef se detuvo en medio de lo que iba a decir.- Mis disculpas, estoy preocupándome de manera innecesaria por un grupo tan poderoso como el de ustedes, pero si vienen a la capital imperial, por favor háganme una visita, mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho, capitán Stronoff.

\- ¡Capitán Stronoff! Podría hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas en privado, es algo referente a lo que nos dijeron los hombres de la Teocracia. –Hablo Touch-Me llamando la atención de los hombres de Gazef y de sus amigos.

\- Si… por supuesto… ¿Sobre qué?

\- Como dije, quiero preguntárselo en privado. –Pidió Touch-Me mientras llevaba al capitán guerrero al interior de una cabaña, Bellriver estaba muy curioso de saber que decían, pero por respeto al campeón mundial, decidió no hacer uso de sus habilidades, paso más de dos horas entre los agradecimientos de los aldeanos y de los soldados sobrevivientes, pero al final, el capitán guerrero y el campeón mundial regresaron con ellos.

\- Bien muchachos, termine de hablar con el capitán guerrero, el aclaro finalmente mis dudas.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

\- _"Podrías decirnos de que hablaron Touch-Me-tan."_

\- _"Es complicado, pero solo diré que lo que dijo el capitán y lo que vimos el día de hoy me hizo ver algunas cosas que quiero sugerirles, se los contare cuando estemos solos en la sala de reuniones."_

\- _"Está bien."_

\- bien muchachos, creo que hemos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí, vámonos.

Las 14 figuras se alejaron de la aldea y desaparecieron a la vista en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Finalmente publique el ultimo capitulo del año, queria publicarlo antes de navidad, pero considerando lo largo que era el capitulo y la tematica me tarde mas de lo que queria, en especial porque tenia que hacer una batalla de Gazef con bufos contra la escritura de la luz solar y no se sintiera decepcionante, por las fiestas no sacare otro capitulo sino hasta año nuevo, ademas, no olviden comentar sus opiniones de como va esta historia y recuerden que siempre estoy corrigiendo los capitulos anteriores.**

**¡Feliz año 2020 a todos! hasta la proxima.**


	8. Charlas Reveladoras

**CAPITULO 7: ****CHARLAS REVELADORAS.**

* * *

Después de su regreso a la tumba de Nazarik, todos los jugadores empezaron a dar nuevas instrucciones, la primera orden fue dada por Tabula, el pidió que mantuvieran en buen estado a los prisioneros, y curarlos si fueron heridos durante su captura, pero Tabula iría en persona a hacer las preguntas mientras Neuronist usa su "arte" con ellos.

La siguiente orden era dada por Bukubuku-Chagama y Herohero, quienes pidieron que les prepararan un baño y una cena, para después tener una relajante noche de sueño después de los acontecimientos del día, aunque es cierto que ellos podrían mantenerse sin comer y dormir gracias a los **[Anillos de Sustancia]**, ambos disfrutaban el cambio a probar comida de verdad y una legitima noche de sueño, los demás jugadores que podían comer y dormir acompañaron la moción y pidieron lo mismo. Y la última orden fue dada por Momonga quien dijo que harían una reunión mañana para discutir toda la información que habían recolectado en la villa Carne.

Antes de que se separaran a sus respectivos cuartos, Tabula pidió a Momonga hacer un experimento rápido para invocar a otro Death Knight, pero esta vez, pidió que usara el método original que existía en YGGDRASIL, Momonga lo hizo y la invocación fue realizada con éxito, cuando Momonga pregunto porque pidió eso, Tabula explico que quería ver si algo había cambiado en los métodos de invocación, y si no era así, quería saber si hubo alguna diferencia relevante entre los 2 modos de invocación.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente._**

Después de un buen desayuno, los jugadores se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, el ultimo que llego a la sala fue Tabula que llego junto con Yamaiko y Albedo.

\- Mis señores, hemos regresado con los reportes que vinieron de la interrogación de Tabula-sama y Neuronist.

\- Perfecto, pero ¿Por qué Yamaiko está con ustedes?

\- Porque Tabula-kun termino encontrando un problema que requería de mi ayuda.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Tuvimos un percance en el interrogatorio de los soldados de la teocracia, tenían un hechizo especial que los destruía justo después de hacer una sola pregunta, tuve que llamar a Yamaiko después de que el tercer soldado murió, cuando ella llego no estaba de buen humor porque ella estaba a punto de dormir, pero ella no se enojó tanto una vez explique el problema, cuando retiro los hechizos protectores pude por fin interrogarlos con más éxito, pero la mayor parte de ellos aún morían por el "arte" de Neuronist, el que más soporto fue el tonto del capitán, pero aun así murió dejándome con muchas preguntas sin responder.

\- ¿Los mataron a todos?

\- No, algunos de ellos todavía están vivos, pero ahora están tan rotos mentalmente que no servirán para nada más.

\- Tuviste una noche difícil.

\- Así es Nishi-san, pero ciertamente lo que saque es muy interesante.

\- ¿Acaso les preguntaste sobre los 6 dioses?

\- No, aun sin las protecciones mágicas, ellos morían cuando hacia esa pregunta, no supe quiénes eran, ni cómo se llamaban, ni que otros tesoros traían, de hecho me rendí cuando perdí a otros 3 soldados en el interrogatorio, los secretos de la teocracia eran tan importantes para ellos que prefirieron morir antes que hablar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué tendrá la teocracia que prefieran morir antes de sacar esa información a la luz?

\- No tengo idea Albedo, pero siempre que pasa eso, significa que la información es algo enorme.

\- Si es así tendremos que tener cuidado con esa nación,

\- Así es Ken-ya, honestamente la teocracia me da un mal presentimiento, en especial por lo que paso ayer.

\- Por esa razón necesitamos hacer esta reunión el día de hoy, quizás lo que saco Tabula-san podría dar más luz a nuestra situación.

\- Oh sí, lo hace ¡Y de qué manera!

\- Dime Tabula ¿Los soldados que murieron después de que quitaras esos hechizos se desintegraron?

\- Los primeros soldados se desintegraron como los Ángeles, sus cuerpos se hicieron polvo, pero los demás que retiramos el hechizo de protección quedaron intactos cuando ellos murieron.

\- Excelente ¡Albedo!

\- Sí, Momonga-sama.

\- Ordénale a Neuronist que preserven los cuerpos, planeo experimentar con ellos.

\- Entendido Momonga-sama, además, como ordeno Tabula-sama nosotros estamos revisando los equipamientos que llevaban los soldados, no hay señal de que estuvieran encantados de alguna manera.

\- En especial porque yo ordene quitarles todo lo que llevaba puesto una vez ellos morían.

\- Les daremos una revisión exhaustiva y una vez hayamos terminado con ello, serán enviados a la tesorería.

\- ¡Espera Albedo!

\- ¿Sucede algo Amanomahitotsu-sama?

\- Sí, si las armaduras no tienen encantamiento alguno, envíalos a mis talleres, usare **[Re-utilizar]** en esas armaduras y les daré un mejor uso más adelante. –Dijo Amanomahitotsu con confianza.

**[Re-utilizar]** es una habilidad especial adquirida por aquellos sé que se especializaron mucho en la fabricación, era una habilidad que permitía convertir armas, armaduras y objetos nuevamente en la materia prima que estaba originalmente compuesta, sin embargo, como penalización de esta habilidad siempre tenía un rango de pérdidas del 30% del material original, lo único que le daba confianza a Amanomahitotsu y a la recuperación de los materiales era que tenía consigo a **[Vulcan]** que reducía la perdida de materiales al 20%.

\- Entendido Amanomahitotsu-sama.

\- ¿Algo más que necesites Albedo?

\- Sí, planeamos enviar dos demonios de sombras para cuidar esta aldea, pero ¿Quieren que nos encarguemos de Gazef Stronoff?

\- ¡No! Por ahora ignoren al capitán guerrero.

\- Además, él técnicamente tiene una deuda con nosotros, es una carta oculta que podemos usar para algún plan a futuro.

\- Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en la protección de Villa Carne.

\- La razón por la que los salvamos es para crear buenas relaciones con ellos, y ellos están tan agradecidos que nos serán de ayuda en el futuro, así que asegúrense de llevarse bien con ellos.

\- Entendido, esas serian todas mis dudas que tengo por ahora.

\- Gracias por tu duro trabajo. –Le dijo Momonga a Albedo, ella estaba mostrando una enorme sonrisa, su sonrisa actual era diferente a su usual sonrisa amable, ella parecía estar de buen humor.

Los jugadores comprendieron la razón de su sonrisa cuando todos vieron el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, era él **[Anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown]** que Momonga les había dado anteriormente.

Fue decisión propia de Albedo en que dedo ponerse ese anillo, pero la razón por la que ella había elegido ese dedo era obvia.

\- _"En otras circunstancias como hombre me sentiría feliz de esto, pero…"_

\- _"Lo se Momonga-san, no necesitas decirlo, yo fui el culpable de que creara este desastre entre tú y ella."_

\- _"Lamentablemente los cambios ya son irreversibles, ya no podemos hacer nada en ella."_

\- _"¿Cómo estás seguro de eso Peroroncino?"_

\- _"Yo intente hacer cambios con Shalltear-chan después de… lo que ocurrió entre ella y Albedo, y aunque puse la contraseña, no pude hacerle cambio alguno a la tabla de personaje, lo que pusimos a nuestras creaciones ahora es permanente."_

\- _"Genial, ahora no podrá revertir ese cambio."_

\- Albedo, los sentimientos que tienes hacia Momonga son por los cambios que hice en ti.

\- ¿Por qué hizo usted esos cambios Tabula-sama?

\- _"Rayos ¡Esperaba que no preguntara eso!"_

\- Fue porque encontré algo que trabajaría de manera negativa en ti Albedo, decidimos que ese error no debería de estar ahí así que convencimos a Tabula a cambiarlo.

\- ¿En serio Peroroncino-sama? ¿Y qué…?

Para la fortuna del devorador de cerebros, la curiosidad de Albedo fue interrumpida por un poderoso sonido metálico, la fuente era una enorme espada golpeando fuertemente el piso, el Death Knight creado por Momonga sin un cadáver como base había desaparecido, no había durado mucho tiempo.

\- 18 horas, parece ser que sin un cadáver como base, este solo duraría un tiempo limitado, pero el que creo Momonga con un cadáver aún sigue aquí, lo que significa que tendremos que empezar a ver cómo podremos hacer lo mismo con todos los que podemos hacer una invocación, debemos tener una idea de lo que necesitamos para hacer saber cómo se harán invocaciones temporales o permanentes.

\- Ni siquiera con la espada que equipe en él se quedó en este mundo, es una lástima, significa que al menos para los Death Knight, tendremos que recolectar cadáveres para ello.

\- Me pregunto cuál serán los requisitos para que pueda invocar mi armada de demonios, sin ese ítem mundial, ahora veo esto como una posibilidad para hacer mis sueños realidad. –Comento Ulbert mientras soltaba una carcajada que en cualquier persona ocasionaría escalofríos.

\- Recuerda Ulbert, estamos viendo cómo hacer un ejército para reforzar a Nazarik.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos déjame soñar.

\- Entonces… ¿Deberíamos recolectar cadáveres en masa?

\- ….así es, sin embargo, los cuerpos del cementerio de Villa Carne están prohibidos por los motivos que hemos señalado anteriormente ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido Punitto-sama.

\- Está bien, pero ahora tenemos que pensar cómo conseguir muertos frescos.

\- Veremos eso después, ahora, queremos dar inicio a nuestra reunión, y avisa que después de que terminemos la reunión daremos un discurso en la sala del trono, hasta entonces queremos que nadie nos interrumpa.

\- Ya puedes retirarte Albedo.

\- Entendido, seres supremos. –Dijo Albedo retirándose elegantemente, una vez que la puerta se cerró, los hechizos de aislamiento se activaron y pudieron respirar aliviados.

\- ¡Esto es difícil! Mantener el papel de gobernantes de Nazarik ciertamente es muy complicado, se supone que soy una actriz, pero aun así me siento agotada.

\- No eres la única Buku-chan, es normal considerando que nosotros somos los miembros del gremio, ellos solo tenían la función de ser nuestros guardianes.

\- Lo bueno es que pude evadir la pregunta que Albedo iba a hacerme, sin embargo, no dudo que ella ahora va a querer que le responda, y considerando lo que paso cuando Momonga le dio el anillo, decirle la verdad sería una mala idea.

\- Mentir sería peor, en especial por qué Peroroncino dijo que le cambiaste su configuración.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que decirle Peroroncino?

\- Porque no tenías nada mejor que decir, y como dijo Touch-Me-san, mentir sería peor.

\- Entre lidiar con ella y Neuronist estoy teniendo un día muy difícil.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Neuronist?

\- Parece ser que ella estaba coqueteando conmigo. –Conto Tabula muy nervioso, hubo un silencio solo por unos segundos, y después una estruendosa carcajada salió de todos los jugadores.

\- ¿Neuronist intento seducirte? Eso es oro. –Resoplo Bellriver a carcajadas, él les había preguntado quien era Neuronist en su camino a casa a través del chat privado.

\- Es entendible, ella también es un devorador de cerebros como tú, ¡Jajaja! –Continuo Momonga quien disfrutaba de la desgracia de Tabula.

\- Considerando eso no dudo que ella lo vio a como su apuesto príncipe azul. –Continuo Ulbert mientras se reía.

\- Porque no le cumples ese capricho Tabula-san, así tal vez puedas hacer feliz a toda Nazarik con tu heredero. –Siguió Peroroncino con la burla.

\- ¡De ti es de quien menos debería de escuchar eso! –Respondió Tabula enojado, afortunadamente, tuvo un salvador quien detuvo su humillación pública.

\- Creo que tendremos que preocuparnos por eso después, ahora enfoquémonos en el punto principal de la reunión ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Bueno, Punitto-tan ya nos dijo un plan cuando estábamos en él **[Arca]** y ahora que tenemos algo de información tenemos idea de algunos lugares a los que debemos ir.

\- Sí, tenemos 3 reinos cercanos a los que podemos ir a buscar información,

\- No tan rápido Ken-ya, considerando lo que paso ayer, creo que tenemos que descartar por ahora a la teocracia Slane.

\- Nishi-san tiene un punto, considerando que esa nación humana es xenófoba a todos los demás seres, tenemos que considerar la posibilidad muy alta de que nos ganaríamos el odio de esa nación si todo sale mal.

\- Sí, y considerando lo que vi, el sentimiento al menos en mi caso sería mutuo, solo les diré que a la primera razón perfecta para declarar una guerra los destruiré con **[Grand Catastrophe]**.

\- ¿Cómo ganaste tanto odio a un país en tan poco tiempo?

\- Enri y Nemu Emmont. –Respondió Ulbert secamente, nadie le respondió nada porque entendieron la conexión que tenían esas chicas con su terrible experiencia de vida.

\- No sabía que aún había algo de bondad en ese cuerpo demoniaco.

\- ¡Cállate tu gran pájaro bobo!

\- Bien, nos estamos desviando demasiado del tema ¿Podríamos volver al asunto principal?

\- Así es, creo que debemos empezar por lo que nos dejó con una gran duda. –Hablo Bellriver mientras miraba al campeón mundial. –Muy bien Touch-Me-san, habla ¿Qué es lo que le preguntaste al capitán guerrero? ¿Y qué dudas tenías que aclarar con él?

\- Las palabras de ese hombre de la teocracia… me dejo con una gran duda, así que decidí ir a comprobar la información con el capitán en persona, y él me conto con sus propias palabras lo que sucedía en su reino;

* * *

**_El día anterior._**

Gazef y Touch-Me entraron juntos a la cabaña vacía para hablar a solas, Touch-Me después de cerrar la puerta, uso un ítem de pago que evitaría que su conversación se escuchara en el exterior tanto para los soldados del capitán guerrero, como para sus compañeros del gremio, Gazef noto lo que hizo.

\- Muy bien Stronoff-dono, esta es una conversación que quiero tener con usted a solas, sobre algo que dijo el capitán de la escritura.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le preocupa?

\- El menciono que su país era muy corrupto.

\- ¡Ah!... Así que le conto todo.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad?

\- Sí, pero no es como que nos guste esto.

\- Precisamente por eso quiero hablar con usted, quiero escucharlo de sus propias palabras, su versión de la historia por decirlo de una manera amable. –Pregunto Touch-Me amablemente mientras Gazef dudo por unos segundos, pero al final dio un suspiro resignado.

\- De acuerdo ¿Qué quiere saber?

\- ¡Todo!

Durante toda la conversación, Gazef conto como el rey aunque era el gobernante del reino de Re-Estize, tenía como mayor obstáculo a los nobles del reino, existían 2 grandes facciones que dividían el poder en el reino, la facción real que eran leales al rey y siempre lo han apoyado incuestionablemente, y la facción noble, esta era un grupo de pomposos arrogantes que siempre han sido un obstáculo en las acciones del rey.

Esta lucha de poder ha existido por mucho tiempo, y desde el ascenso al trono del emperador sangriento en Baharut, el reino de Re-Estize ha entrado en una situación peor, gracias al conflicto anual por la conquista de territorio durante la época de la cosecha, retiraban a muchos campesinos para meterlos a un servicio militar obligatorio, sin embargo, este conflicto siempre terminaban siendo pequeñas escaramuzas que duran solo un corto periodo de tiempo y después se retiraban.

\- A mí me parece que ustedes fueron engañados por el emperador.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- La razón de esas escaramuzas es para debilitarlos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Usted me dijo que sus soldados son todos campesinos reclutados para la época de cosecha para pelear mientras que los soldados del reino eran profesionales entrenados.

\- Así es.

\- Así es como los debilitan, al ustedes carecer de un ejército fuerte el emperador crea un conflicto anual, sus soldados mejor entrenados mataran a tantos campesinos como puedan, esto no parece grave a corto plazo, pero a largo plazo ustedes pierden población para trabajar sus campos, y sus debilitamientos les conducirán en cualquier momento a una hambruna.

\- Eso…no puedo creerlo… no, si puedo. –Gazef se golpeó la frente por no darse cuenta antes. – ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡Tengo que decírselo al rey! Tenemos que cambiar la estrategia o de lo contrario caeremos en las manos del imperio.

\- Por eso la teocracia también quería matarlo a usted, sin su mejor guerrero quizás podrían acelerar sus planes de conquista.

\- De verdad mi deuda con ustedes es muy grande.

\- ¡Aún no hemos terminado con esto! tengo aún muchas preguntas por hacerle.

La siguiente pregunta que le vino a la mente de Touch-me fue sobre el rey en sí, y la información llamo bastante su atención, el rey era legítimamente una buena persona y él siempre ha visto por el bien de su nación, sin embargo el gran problema después de los nobles, era que el rey ya era viejo y aunque el aún tenía buena salud, la edad había iniciado que las facciones iniciaran una lucha de poder usando a sus hijos en su lucha por el ascenso al trono, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que elegir quien sería el sucesor al trono, el rey tenía 2 herederos al trono, Barbro y Zanac, en la opinión del capitán guerrero Barbro quien era el hijo mayor y legítimo heredero al trono no era una buena elección, lamentablemente el noto que la facción de los nobles lo apoyan principalmente porque él ha mostrado ser bastante fácil de manipular.

En el caso del príncipe Zanac, el sentía que era más apto para el cargo, pero la razón por la que no lo tomaban en serio ni lo sentían de la misma manera los nobles y plebeyos era por su apariencia, contrario a la de su hermano mayor, Zanac era gordo y su apariencia lo hacía ver cómo alguien tonto, nadie lo tomaba en serio como un candidato al trono, y consecuentemente él tenía una notoria desventaja, comparado a los demás.

Touch-Me sintió dudas cuando menciono eso último, y pregunto si existía alguien más, y fue entonces cuando Gazef dudo, no sabía si debía contarlo, pero entonces fue que decidió confiar en su instinto y le conto la situación, existía alguien más, pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta porque era una mujer, la princesa Renner, mejor conocida como la princesa dorada, era amada por todos los plebeyos por ser alguien que proponía ideas que todos consideraban revolucionarias, aun con su corta edad sus ideas parecían que servirían para la mejora de su reino.

Sin embargo, el gran problema de la princesa dorada era que sus ideas eran rechazadas o tergiversadas por la facción noble, y eso es lo que ha hecho que no se sea posible ver las ideas de la princesa hacerse realidad. Cuando Touch-Me le pregunto porque no la veía como una candidata para el trono, Gazef respondió explicándole que no era tan sencillo. Lamentablemente el problema es que contrario al Reino Santo de Roble que tenía una reina como gobernante de la nación, en Re-Estize las princesas solo eran usadas para matrimonios políticos con gente poderosa, el reino tenía otras 2 princesas, y sus hermanas mayores fueron casadas con miembros de las 2 facciones y en ambos casos usaron esos matrimonios para reforzar sus "buenas relaciones."

Cuando termino de hablar de cuan adecuada era la princesa para el cargo en comparación a sus hermanos Touch-Me pregunto porque no daba sus opiniones al rey sobre esto, el menciono que lamentablemente no era posible, el titulo de capitán guerrero había sido creado hace poco tiempo exclusivamente para que él fuera la mano derecha del rey en términos militares, sin embargo este título no estaba atado a algo como un título de nobleza o un poder más allá de las tropas, y él seguía siendo un hombre de origen humilde, debido a eso no tenía voz alguna en las decisiones del reino, y todas las opiniones que daba sobre los asuntos del reino terminaba en un argumento de alguna de las 2 facciones para humillarlo públicamente, así que él no le quedo de otra más que mantener la boca cerrada.

Las siguientes preguntas que hizo Touch-Me fue referente a la organización criminal que controlaba el poder en las sombras, Gazef dijo que no tenía mucha información sobre ellos, pero el campeón mundial le pidió que le dijera todo lo que el supiera, entonces el capitán guerrero soltó información que empezó a provocar la ira de Touch-Me.

Gazef Stronoff explico que la organización se llamaban a sí mismos los ocho dedos, y eran una organización que gano tanto poder tan rápidamente que llegaron a tener tanto o incluso más poder que el propio rey, ellos eran tan poderosos que se les llama "el verdadero poder del reino en las sombras," y una de las razones de ese gran poder era que ellos tenían un control y contubernio con los nobles, era un rumor que no se había probado, entre la protección de los nobles y sus métodos para silenciar a potenciales testigos, hacían de esa organización casi intocable, y era por esa razón que no podían hacer nada contra ellos. Los crímenes de la organización iban desde el tráfico de personas, hasta el tráfico de drogas, y hasta la fecha ha sido imposible hacer algo para detenerlos.

Touch-Me estaba enfadado por la charla, pero esa ira no estaba dirigida hacia el capitán guerrero o al rey de Re-Estize, sin embargo, aún tenía preguntas que hacer, y la siguiente pregunta fue directo al siguiente punto, le pidió que le explicara todo lo que pudiera sobre el imperio Baharut.

Gazef le dijo de antemano que lo perdonara por su ignorancia, pero lo único que sabía era de los acontecimientos más recientes, principalmente sabía que el actual emperador era mucho más joven, quien tomo el poder después de hacer una purga de los casi todos los nobles de su reino, casi todos los nobles de Baharut fueron asesinados o fueron despojados de sus títulos de nobleza, y aquellos que no aceptaban esto eran ejecutados para convertirse en un ejemplo que evito que intentaran algo contra él, esta masacre hizo que le dieran el título del emperador sangriento, y ahora él era el gobernante absoluto de la nación, con ese poder ha hecho muchos movimientos que han dado inicio a una época prospera que permitió al imperio ser una potencia creciente, de hecho, con lo que había dicho Touch-Me había confirmado la teoría que ellos querían conquistar todo el territorio de Re-Estize, sabía que el emperador era reconocido por su inteligencia, pero ni él ni el rey pudieron ver la magnitud del plan hasta ese día.

* * *

**Nazarik, presente.**

\- …Y eso es todo lo que me conto el capitán guerrero, fue una charla bastante larga, pero eso me ayudo a poner las cosas en perspectiva, al menos, de cómo es que funcionan las cosas en este mundo, y con esta información, quisiera hacer una proposición, pero antes de eso, quiero complementar la proposición con la información que le saco Tabula a esos hombres. –Termino Touch-Me, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en el devorador de cerebros.

\- Bien, ciertamente hay información en este caso, y debo decir que es bastante interesante.

Tabula explico todo lo que saco de los hombres de la escritura de la luz solar, y la información que pudo sacar sobre este nuevo mundo.

Lo primero que menciono fueron los poderes originales de este nuevo mundo, según le explicaron algunos de estos hombres, antes de la llegada de los 6 dioses, los dragones eran los gobernantes absolutos de mundo, y ellos podían hacer muestra de su poder en forma de su magia particular, la magia salvaje. Una magia que solo los dragones eran capaces de manipular, y aquellos dragones que son capaces de usarla son llamados dragón lord.

\- ¿Existen dragones en este mundo? –Pregunto Takemikazuchi bastante emocionado de saber que quizás habrían seres que le podrían dar una batalla retadora, en especial, porque siempre se divirtió peleando contra los grandes jefes dragones de YGGDRASIL.

\- Existían, ya que gracias a ciertos seres ellos fueron gravemente dañados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eso lo hablare en unos momentos, pero por ahora quiero que terminemos con explicar los poderes de este mundo.

\- Pero lo que me da más curiosidad es esa "magia salvaje" de la que hablas ¿Qué sacaste de información referente a ella?

\- Casi nada, ninguno de los hombres de la teocracia tenía información acerca de cómo funciona, solo saben que es una magia que pueden usar los dragones, y solo ellos, o aquellos que tengan sangre de dragón podrían hacer uso de esa poderosa magia.

\- Mmm, quisiera poder aprenderla, pero si ser un dragón es la principal condición para usarla entonces no valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

\- Por ahora lo mejor será buscar información más completa de ese tipo de magia, ahora Tabula-chan ¿Qué más puedes decirnos de los poderes de este mundo?

La siguiente clase de poder que menciono Tabula fue lo que vieron uso el capitán guerrero en la pelea, las artes marciales, vulgarmente llamada la magia de los guerreros, las artes marciales son técnicas que solo los guerreros más poderosos son capaces de despertar, y quienes lo logran son capaces de llegar al reino de las leyendas porque rompían los límites del poder humano, nadie sabía su origen y como se creó, pero se consideraba poderoso a un guerrero si era capaz de usar varias artes marciales al mismo tiempo, y algunos teorizaban que los humanos lo habían creado para poder usar habilidades de combate para poder pelear contra los enemigos de la humanidad.

\- Mmm, esas artes marciales suenan interesantes.

\- Tú lo has dicho Ken-Ya, pero ¡Crees que sean alguna deformación de las artes especiales!

\- No lo creo, esas técnicas que uso el capitán guerrero no tienen ningún parecido con las técnicas, y te lo digo yo que intente aprender todas las artes especiales como Momonga intento aprender todos los hechizos mágicos.

\- Quizás debamos conseguir a alguien que nos enseñe eso.

\- Por la forma en que lo dices Ulbert, parece que quisieras capturar a alguien.

\- Así es.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Secuestrar a alguien?

\- No te preocupes, capturaremos a un criminal, alguien que el mundo no extrañe y que nosotros podamos obligar a que nos las enseñe y ver si nos será de utilidad.

\- ¡No! Podemos hacerlo de otra manera, podríamos conseguir a alguien que nos lo enseñe.

\- Sería muy sospechoso que nosotros que somos notoriamente más fuertes quieran aprender algo que es bastante conocido ¿Cómo responderías cuando vean que ya eres fuerte y no sabes artes marciales?

\- Yo… -Touch-Me no pudo terminar la conversación.

\- A eso me refiero. –Termino Ulbert al ver que Touch-Me no pudo argumentar nada, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

\- Quizás podamos encontrar una alternativa si es posible, pero eso sería después. Ahora tengo que terminar el listado de poderes de este mundo con algo que curiosamente llamo mi atención.

La ultimo poder que menciono Tabula existía en este mundo era algo que ciertamente llamaba la atención, los talentos, irónicamente esto fue lo que menos información tenían considerando que este era el poder con más variables, pero por lo poco que saco Tabula sabía que eran dones con los que ciertas personas llegaban a nacer, los talentos eran raros, pero aquellos que poseían uno podían tener ventajas a comparación de los demás, el talento variaba de persona a persona, pero aquellos que nacían con un talento que te daba ventajas en magia o en combate, se convertían en personas que ganaban mucha fama.

\- Esos talentos, suenan a algo interesante.

\- Ciertamente, eso no existía en YGGDRASIL, y se los digo yo que trabaje en la programación.

\- Cierto, pero eso no lo podremos encontrar y obtener, y lo mejor sería que hagamos a aliados a aquellos que tengan talentos útiles.

\- Cierto, y lamentablemente nosotros no podremos adquirir esos útiles poderes.

\- Creo que si podríamos hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Momonga?

\- Podríamos usar el hechizo **[Wish Upon a Star]** y desear robar un talento.

\- Momonga ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ese hechizo funcionara?

\- No lo estoy.

\- Ademas, recuerda que el hechizo tenía como función contactar a los DEDEMIs.

\- Es verdad, pero considerando que este es un nuevo mundo, no creo que sean necesarios los DEDEMIs de YGGDRASIL, creo que las mecánicas de cómo funciona el hechizo debieron haber cambiado, y quizás ahora el hechizo de verdad cumpla un deseo.

\- Espera ¿Estás diciendo que usemos los anillos para eso?

\- Solo lo tengo como una teoría, pero si encontramos un talento muy útil y deseamos que alguien que sea adecuado para usarlo entre nosotros lo obtenga, quizás podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor.

\- Normalmente diría algo contra eso, pero considerando lo poco que sabemos de estos talentos, yo recomendaría que no planeemos nada hasta no escuchar información más completa.

\- Es cierto, aunque no entiendo algo, si existen esos poderes tan impresionantes en este mundo ¿Por qué los magos están usando la magia de nivel?

\- Bueno, ya que terminamos de cubrir lo que me revelaron sobre los poderes nativos de este mundo, hablemos sobre lo que me dijeron sobre el porqué se aprendieron los habitantes de este mundo la magia de nivel

Tabula continuo su reporte acerca de la magia de nivel, según los miembros de la escritura, la magia de nivel fue introducida por los 6 dioses, y aunque los humanos podían aprenderla y usarla, no podían desarrollarlos en su totalidad.

Los magos mejor entrenados y talentosos en el mejor de los casos podrían llegar al tercer nivel de magia, los genios eran capaces de aprender magias de cuarto nivel, y existían algunos prodigios que podían llegar a aprender el quinto nivel, pero los casos más raros eran aquellos que desarrollaban la magia del sexto nivel, según los hombres de la teocracia, los seres que llegaban a ese nivel de poder mágico eran tan escasos que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, tan escasos eran estos magos que todos los que lograron aprenderlas estaban considerados como leyendas en sus eras, y el dato más curioso que se sacó de este detalle es que el único caso confirmado de mago que llego a ese nivel y aun esta con vida, es el mago que sirve de consejero al emperador de Baharut.

Cuando Tabula pregunto qué sucedía con las magias del séptimo nivel para arriba, la respuesta fue sorprendente, al parecer, no existía ser alguno que llegaba a hacer magia de ese nivel, la magia por encima del séptimo nivel eran considerados magia que solo los dioses podían acceder, la única forma de usar magia del séptimo nivel era haciendo un complejo ritual con muchos hechiceros para solo hacer un hechizo de ese nivel, y del octavo nivel para arriba ya era un poder ilógico para los humanos siquiera intentarlo, mencionaron que por mucho que los 6 dioses intentaron, no existió nadie quien pudiera llegar a ese nivel.

\- ¡Es increíble saber esto!

\- ¿Quieres decir que nosotros que sabemos magias tan altas somos dioses comparados a los seres de este mundo?

\- Eso parece, existen muy pocos seres que en este mundo pueden considerarse poderosos, y los que más probabilidades tienen para desarrollar ese nivel son los dragones.

\- Mencionaste a los dragones hace un momento, pero dijiste que dejaron de existir.

\- No, lo que dejaron de existir eran los dragones poderosos, aún existen dragones, pero muy pocos de ellos son tan fuertes como los dragones de antaño.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?

\- Cuando me rendí de preguntar sobre la teocracia, pensé que quizás toda esa información concerniente a ellos no sería revelada por mucho que los torturáramos, o quizás ni siquiera tenían conocimiento acerca de ellos, quería también preguntar sobre los dioses, pero fuera de lo más básico, parecía que preferían morir antes de hablar de ellos, quizás hicieron eso porque contárnoslo a nosotros quizás lo considerarían una blasfemia, así que pedí que me contaran la historia del mundo antes incluso de la llegada de los 6 dioses, y la información fue bastante interesante.

La siguiente información que saco Tabula fue escaza, al parecer antes de la llegada de los 6 dioses, los dragones eran los gobernantes absolutos del mundo, ellos eran los que gobernaban por encima de todos los demás seres, y eran tan poderosos que lo único que podía detener a un dragón lord, era otro dragón lord, la razón de su poder absoluto era el uso de la magia salvaje, esto le dio a entender a Tabula que esta magia era la que le permitió ser el máximo poder en este mundo.

Al no existir poder que se les comparara, los otros seres de este mundo, los demás seres tenían competencias personales por el poder entre ellos, y peleaban contra aquellos que si podían tener una competencia pareja. Sin embargo entre las otras múltiples razas existentes que peleaban en el mundo por poder debajo de los dragón lord, la raza humana estaba en una total desventaja, los humanos eran considerados los seres más débiles en estos conflictos, llegando al punto de que los humanos en mejores condiciones eran los que servían como esclavos o ganado, en el mundo donde muchos semi-humanos o heteromorfos los dominaron con su poder superior, ellos habían estado en su peor momento en existencia, llegando casi al borde de la extinción, eso cambio hace 600 años, cuando llegaron los 6 dioses, y estos se convirtieron en los protectores de la humanidad, ellos crearon un territorio donde la humanidad podría existir de forma pacífica a salvo de los horrores que otras razas, la teocracia Slane, además de introducir el sistema de la magia de nivel a este mundo.

\- No me sorprende, si yo hubiera llegado en esa época, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- No serias el único Touch-Me, algunos de nosotros lo hubiésemos hecho.

\- Además eso explica la horripilante actitud xenofóbica de la teocracia, esa horrible parte de la historia de la humanidad más la ayuda de esos "dioses" fue lo que ayudo a que tuvieran esa visión tan supremacista.

\- ¿Pero los 6 pelearon contra los dragón lord antes de morir?

\- Eso pensé, pero entonces lo siguiente fue lo más interesante.

La siguiente parte de la historia fue la que sorprendió, y es que solo un siglo después de la llegada de los 6 dioses, otros seres llegaron a este mundo, eran 8, no eran humanos, y según los interrogados la descripción que conocían de ellos en los relatos es que eran seres "tan altos como los dragones," estos seres poderosos aparecieron un día en medio de la nada con su base, un castillo flotante en medio de un desierto, y ellos iniciaron una campaña de conquista mundial, llegando a exitosamente dominar todo el continente.

Los dragones pelearon por su control sobre el mundo contra estos seres, pero subestimar a estos seres fue su perdición, estos 8 seres los masacraron, acabando con una gran parte de ellos, y consecuentemente, dañando de forma irreparable su dominio absoluto, la razón por la que los dragones no fueron extintos en su totalidad era porque no todos los dragones participaron en esa guerra, y los únicos que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe, lo hicieron por suerte, porque no entraron a la pelea, o porque eran muy jóvenes y no tenían la edad para considerarse fuertes, una vez que no tuvieron obstáculos que les impidieran conquistar todo ellos se convirtieron en los amos y señores de todo el continente.

\- Es bueno saber que no somos los únicos que tenían la idea de conquistar el mundo.

\- 8 seres que aparecieron de la nada, con una montaña flotante como base… ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- Sí, no eres el único Punitto-san, eran jugadores como nosotros, y ellos llegaron a este mundo con su gremio, tal vez igual que nosotros eran un grupo que se quedaron a disfrutar los últimos momentos en su gremio.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes les suena el nombre de algún gremio con esas características? –Pregunto Momonga mientras los demás se veían mutuamente para saber si alguno de ellos tenía conocimiento del gremio, pero ninguno parecía conocer un gremio así.

\- Bien, si no los conocemos eso es malo, y si no nos movemos con cuidado podríamos llamar su atención.

\- No hace falta preocuparse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Tabula?

\- Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.

La historia continuo y el final fue impactante, estos 8 seres conquistaron todo el continente con su castillo flotante como la capital de su reino, pero su reinado no duro mucho tiempo, estos seres fueron llamados por todos los "8 reyes de la codicia," y le hicieron el honor a su nombre, ya que la codicia los consumió y una vez obtuvieron control de todo, empezaron a tener peleas por el poder, asesinándose entre ellos y acabando con un efímero reinado.

\- ¿Y qué paso con el gremio de esos seres?

\- Al parecer aún existe ese castillo, está en un país llamado Eryuentyu, y acorde a la teocracia un poderoso dragón lord ahora vive ahí custodiando los tesoros que los reyes dejaron atrás.

\- Si el castillo sigue en pie, significa que no han destruido el arma del gremio, así que nosotros quizás podamos ir a buscar los tesoros que hay en el lugar.

En YGGDRASIL existían 2 formas de conquistar la base de un gremio, reclamando su arma del gremio, o destruyéndola, con la primera opción, tu grupo automáticamente se convertía en el gremio conquistado, y los jugadores que perdieron el derecho a llevar ese nombre solo podría recuperarlo de la misma manera, sin embargo esta condición solo puede cumplirse si solo tienes un grupo y aun no te has declarado a ti mismo como un gremio, o perdías tu gremio con esta condición.

La segunda condición era destruir el arma del gremio, y haciendo esto, el gremio oficialmente era eliminado, esta variante se activó cuando llegaron a haber 400 gremios en YGGDRASIL, gracias a esto nacieron las famosas guerras del gremio, provocando que algunos cayeran siguiendo esta condición, también es por esta razón que Ainz Ooal Gown se convirtió en leyenda por repeler exitosamente una invasión de 1500 jugadores.

\- No tan rápido muchachos, primero debemos conocer este mundo a detalle, además, si ese dragón es poderoso no lo debemos tomar a la ligera, en especial si falláramos, lo último que necesitamos es ganar tontamente enemigos.

\- Amano-san tiene razón, yo digo que dejemos ese lugar intacto.

\- Aun así es increíble saber que lograron semejante hazaña.

\- Además, tenemos que tener en cuenta que nosotros podríamos terminar igual que ellos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Pero-tan?

\- Piénsenlo, quizás ellos eran amigos cuando llegaron aquí, pero por una pelea quizás tonta, terminaron pasando de ser amigos, a enemigos mortales, todos aquí somos amigos, y me preocupa que en este mundo nosotros podríamos terminar igual que ellos por una tontería.

\- Eso es verdad, no quiero que nos terminemos matándonos entre sí.

\- Yo tampoco, nosotros hemos tenido en el peor de los casos una rivalidad, y esa ocasión fue lo peor.

\- La verdad es que hasta ahora este gremio ha sido mantenido de pie gracias a Momonga.

\- No digan eso, yo no…

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Take-san, nosotros sabemos desde esa ocasión que tú eras el único que podría funcionar como nuestro líder.

\- La mayor prueba de ello es el hecho de que hayas mantenido tú solo el gremio sin nuestra ayuda, haz hecho un trabajo sorprendente Momonga-san.

\- Yo… agradezco que ustedes me digan eso. –Momonga se sentía avergonzado por los comentarios, dejando minutos de incomodo silencio.

\- Volviendo al tema principal. –Rompió el silencio Touch-Me.- ¿Eso es toda la información que encontraste Tabula-san?

\- No, hay un acontecimiento histórico más que mencionar, uno que escuchamos de ese sujeto llamado Nigun.

Tabula conto que esta información la dieron de forma superficial, y explico que hace 200 años llegaron un grupo de seres que llamaron los dioses demonio, seres tan peligrosos que ocasionaron genocidios y calamidades indescriptibles, destruyendo decenas de naciones y casi extinguiendo la vida en el mundo, sin embargo, un grupo salió en respuesta a la aparición de esos seres, y acabaron con ellos, ese grupo eran "los 13 héroes," y pelearon para acabar contra ese mal que casi destruye todo.

\- Los dioses demonios… si uno de esos seres cayó por **[Dominio de Autoridad]** significa que eran mucho más débiles, y aun así eran seres capaces de dañar gravemente este mundo.

\- Además, los héroes que aparecieron para destruirlos suena bastante raro.

\- Es muy probable que ambos bandos fueran jugadores.

\- No lo creo, la información que me contaron los soldados de la teocracia era bastante rara y confusa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque el modo en que contaban la historia de los héroes era extraña. Según los hombres que interrogue, los héroes iniciaron como un dúo, que empezó a juntar más guerreros en el mundo para pelear contra los dioses demonio.

\- Entonces no todos eran jugadores.

\- No, pero creo que los 2 que iniciaron todo si lo eran, y ellos empezaron a juntar a los miembros de los 13 héroes, probablemente uno o los dos eran los líderes del grupo.

\- Pero es increíble, tantas posibilidades, es imposible que sean simples coincidencias.

\- Así es, además, algunos de los relatos sonaban ilógicos o contradictorios, como si hubiera información omitida o modificada, pero es todo lo que pude sacar de información sobre estos seres. Y con ello también concluye la información relevante que saque en cuanto a historia de este mundo.

\- No es lo único que sacaste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Bell-san?

\- A que Tabula confirmo una sospecha que tenía cuando oímos por primera vez de los dioses demonio.

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Hay un patrón en la llegada de los jugadores a este mundo.

\- ¿Encontraste un patrón? –Pregunto Yamaiko bastante interesada.

\- Los seis dioses aparecieron hace 600 años, los ocho reyes de la codicia aparecieron hace 500 años, y los 13 héroes aparecieron hace 200 años, no está el mapa completo pero con esta poca información puedo decir que todas esas apariciones ocurren en periodos de 100 años.

\- Espera… estás diciendo que…

\- Así es, todos los jugadores que se quedaron en YGGDRASIL hasta la hora del cierre fueron transportados a este mundo, la manera en la que venimos la desconocemos aún, pero lo que nos trajo aquí, hace que uno o varios jugadores aparezcan en este mundo cada 100 años.

\- Ósea que nosotros…

\- Así es, nosotros somos la séptima llegada de jugadores a este mundo, al menos mientras no encontremos otro "advenimiento" antes de los 6 dioses.

\- Mmm, tiene sentido, nuestra llegada no sería la primera, pero eso significa que tampoco sería la última.

\- Espera un momento ¿Entonces eso significa…?

\- Así es Yamaiko-san, significa que ahora tenemos una idea de cómo llegamos, pero ahora eso da otro problema.

\- Falta información, tenemos 3 grandes huecos en este patrón de advenimientos.

\- Hace 400, 300 y 100 años, si este patrón es por cada siglo, falta información de 3 advenimientos.

\- ¡Y entre ellas podría estar mi hermana!

\- ¡O mi hija!

\- Los hermanos de Kaoru también.

\- Ahora con esta idea tengo 2 posibilidades.

\- ¿Cuáles son Punitto-chan?

\- La primera es que en alguno de estos "advenimientos" llegaron aquellos a los que estamos buscando, y descartando a los 6 dioses y a los 8 reyes de la codicia, a quienes nosotros buscamos podrían haber aparecido entre 100 a 400 años, y estoy contando el advenimiento de los dioses demonio y los 13 héroes porque debemos sacar mejor información sobre ellos.

\- Además, ¿Por qué no sabemos nada de los otros jugadores?

\- Pueden ser varias razones si te lo pones a pensar.

\- ¿De qué hablas Bellriver-tan?

\- Los jugadores que tenemos información hicieron acontecimientos relevantes a nivel mundial, o al menos, de relevancia para los humanos, quizás los otros jugadores que hayan llegado en esos saltos eran semi-humanos o heteromorfos, quizás esos jugadores se volvieron leyendas en otros lugares del mundo, pero son completamente desconocidos, o quizás hubo casos donde los jugadores no hicieron nada relevante y vivieron una vida normal, recuerdo que YGGDRASIL dijo en las noticias que si querías estar conectado en el juego pero no recordabas tus datos, te darían en la posibilidad de que crearas un avatar de respaldo para que estuvieras el ultimo día.

\- Mmm, es cierto, estaba por entrar de esa manera, por fortuna recordé a último minuto que tenía mi contraseña anotada.

\- ¿En serio, Take-san?

\- Sí, tuve suerte de conectarme con este avatar.

\- Bueno, tenemos que considerar eso cuando busquemos información.

\- ¿Y cuál es la segunda posibilidad?

\- Que aquellos que buscamos no han llegado a este mundo, todavía.

\- Y si esa posibilidad es la de las personas que buscamos, entonces las cosas serían más complicadas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Pero-kun?

\- Porque significa que tendríamos que esperar un siglo hasta ver la llegada de los próximos jugadores, y aun así tenemos que ver si tenemos la suerte de que alguno de ellos lleguen en el siguiente atrevimiento que menciono Punitto-san.

\- Es advenimiento Pero-san, pero sí, eso es problemático, porque en el caso de que ellos vengan en futuros advenimientos, ese nos trae nuevos contratiempos, el primero es que los próximos jugadores podrían llegar en los próximos 100 años, y aunque casi todos nosotros somos seres inmortales o con una relativa longevidad, la espera seria increíblemente larga, y también tenemos que tomar la posibilidad de que ninguno de los que buscamos aparecerán en ese advenimiento.

\- Tienes razón, ellos en esta posibilidad llegarían después ¿Pero cuantos siglos tardarían en llegar? 1 siglo, 2 siglos, no podríamos saberlo.

\- En cualquiera de los 2 casos, estoy muy preocupada.

\- Lo sabemos Yamaiko-san, pero no eres la única.

\- Los encontraremos, aun si tenemos que esperar varios siglos, lo prometo. –Concluyo Momonga.

Estuvieron silenciosos unos minutos para poder dejar que asimilaran la información, sin embargo, varios minutos después de que los jugadores asimilaron estos datos, Tabula decidió continuar.

\- Bien, eso concluye la información que sacamos del interrogatorio.

\- Excelente, esto servirá. Tardare unos días pero tendré pronto un plan para que podamos iniciar nuestra exploración.

\- Excelente, ahora, mi siguiente punto en esta reunión, es los nuevos experimentos que…

\- ¡Espera un momento Tabula-san!

\- ¿Qué sucede Touch-Me?

\- Recuerda que yo aún tengo algo que decir.

\- Es cierto, bueno, si es así di la moción que tengas que decir rápido, quiero dar mi agenda de experimentos para que hagamos nuevos avances.

\- Está bien. –Touch-Me se puso de pie para que todos lo vieran con claridad y empezara a explicar su moción.

\- Bueno muchachos, como dije hace rato, quería proponer algo, y todo esto nació de los acontecimientos que han pasado los últimos días, y la información que juntamos con la expedición, me costó bastante pensar los pros y los contras, y aún falta conocer más este mundo con la exploración del mismo, y aún tengo personalmente muchas dudas de si esto es una buena idea, por lo que diré desde ya que esta moción no la votemos ahora, y la decidamos cuando tengamos una mejor idea de cómo funciona este mundo, hasta entonces, considérenlo solo una sugerencia.

\- ¿La cual es…? –pregunto Ulbert, viendo como Touch-Me antes de responder dio un profundo suspiro.

\- Propongo que dejemos de hacer tu propuesta una broma y de verdad conquistemos este mundo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala de reuniones, ningún jugador emano sonido alguno, aunque muchos ya tenían rostros reales, era imposible saber que estaban pensando en estos momentos, parecía que ese sepulcral silencio duro horas, pero en realidad solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando alguien rompió el silencio.

\- Muy bien ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Touch-Me?

\- ¿De qué hablas Ulbert? ¿Soy yo?

\- A lo mejor es alguien que suplanto la identidad de Touch-Me, solo que no es una buena persona como Akira-san.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Peroroncino-san! ¡Yo soy Touch-Me!

\- No, no lo eres ¡El jamás diría algo como eso! –Dijo Ulbert quien con tantas peleas conocía a Touch-Me mejor que cualquiera de los otros miembros del gremio.

\- ¡Momonga-san! –Touch-Me miro a su amigo no-muerto.

\- Muy bien ¡Guarden silencio todos! Antes de que hagamos acusaciones, creo que debemos dejar que Touch-Me explique sus motivos y porque tuvo esa idea, le dimos la oportunidad a Bellriver-san así que le daremos la posibilidad a él también, y antes de que empieces Touch-Me-san, no nos culpes por cómo reaccionamos, pero esta forma en la que actúas es algo que esperaríamos más de Ulbert-san que de ti.

\- Así es… ¡Hey!

\- Lo siento Ulbert-san, pero sabes que es cierto –Termino Momonga mientras veía a Ulbert cruzar los brazos y refunfuñar, pero él sabía que Momonga tenía razón.- Bueno Touch-Me-san, continúa.

\- Como dije, la razón de mi proposición es porque lo que vimos y escuchamos fue… para mí fue una visión muy oscura de como es este mundo, como dijeron ustedes, este mundo es más joven, lleno de vida, y existen muchas más criaturas que solo humanos, pero este lugar está repitiendo los errores de la tierra, aquí existen muchas más razas que evitan que eso pase, pero ustedes saben que esos son los mismos errores que llegaron a hacer nuestro mundo decadente y moribundo, corrupción, guerras sin sentido, racismo, opresión, desigualdades, este mundo está siguiendo un camino muy similar al nuestro.

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron en nuestro primer encuentro que vimos en esa aldea, me hizo ver cuán mal están las cosas en este mundo, como dije, tenemos que investigar más de este mundo antes de hacer esto una propuesta real, pero si encontramos cosas peores de las que hemos visto hasta ahora, quiero hacer algo para detener todo a futuro, ustedes y yo debemos cambiar este mundo.

\- Siempre fuiste muy idealista Touch-san, además, debes pensar que las cosas no son tan fáciles, aun si de verdad quisiéramos conquistar este mundo, ganarnos enemigos seria lo único que haríamos con esto.

\- Lo se Ulbert-san, pero si lo piensas, podemos hacerlo, ya mencionaste cuanto odiabas el control que tenían los dueños de las arcologias en el mundo, y yo compartía ese odio.

\- ¿Tu? Pero sabemos que eras un policía, uno de sus perros guardianes.

\- Y lo odiaba todo el tiempo.

\- …

\- Cuando dije que base a Sebas en mi apariencia de la vida real, yo no les mentí, yo tengo 65 años, y empecé mi carrera policiaca antes de la caída del gobierno, la policía japonesa lamentablemente empezó a caer en la corrupción en esas fechas, pero yo siempre mantuve mis ideales de justicia y evite la corrupción a toda costa en mi empleo, cuando ocurrió el colapso de los gobiernos y el nacimiento de las arcologias, había llegado a convertirme en un cargo alto, pensé que me obligarían a renunciar y dejarían a los más corruptos en el cargo, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

Debido a mi buena reputación, me convirtieron en el jefe de la policía, me darían un buen sueldo, una casa grande, y beneficios especiales para mí en ese momento recién formada familia tuviera una buena vida, pero habían 2 condiciones, los habitantes de las arcologias tendrían inmunidad total en términos legales, y yo debía mirar a otro lado si algún caso estuviera ligado de alguna manera a algún habitante con altos privilegios de las arcologias, odiaba ese trato, en especial porque todo el horror que pasaba fuera de las arcologias era por la desigualdad que ellos crearon en primer lugar, odiaba esa injusticia, pero al no tener poder alguno para poder argumentar, acepte el trato, se puede decir que aunque tenía un gran cargo, era más decorativa que seria, yo era solo su títere bajo su control.

Igual que Ulbert-san, YGGDRASIL era un alivio para mí, si no podía hacer justicia en el mundo real, al menos haría justicia en el juego, gane fuerza primero para hacer eso posible, por eso me asegure de ser uno de los 9 campeones del mundo, cuando viajaba en los alrededores de YGGDRASIL ayudaba a quienes estaban en problemas sin importar sus razas y sus clases, no me metía en los conflictos que tenían igualdad de condiciones, pero si intervenía en casos donde la pelea era muy injusta y uno de los jugadores era una víctima.

Fue entonces que conocí a Momonga-san, y empezamos nuestro camino juntos, y debo decir, que ustedes hicieron que mi vida llena de limitantes fueran llevaderos y pasables, créanme, deseaba siempre buscar información perjudicial sobre las arcologias, pero siempre supe que si lo hacía podría terminar asesinado como Kaoru-san, en especial porque tenía a 2 personas que dependían de mí, la foto de mi familia que siempre tuve en mi oficina era lo único que lo evitaba, porque era mi recordatorio de lo que perdería si lo hacía.

Cuando mi mujer fue diagnosticada con su enfermedad, y me dijeron que era progresiva e incurable, me derrumbe por completo, fue en ese entonces que decidí dejar de jugar, entonces mi hija y yo pagamos el tratamiento de mi esposa, no la salvaría, pero al menos haría la enfermedad más pasable, y convivimos con ella hasta el día de su muerte que fue hace unas pocas semanas, mi hija y yo que teníamos problemas con nuestra relación padre-hija terminamos arreglándola con esta enfermedad, y como saben, la convencí de que jugáramos YGGDRASIL el ultimo día, le conté la idea de que viniera al gremio y ustedes la conocieran, pero ella encontró algunos amigos que conocía y la deje ir a hablar con ella, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, le hubiera insistido de que viniera conmigo.

Además, lo que Akira-san nos contó hubiera sido bueno para mi si hubiese ocurrido todo como él lo planeo, hubiera podido usar ese virus como un modo para iniciar una revuelta contra ellos, me hubiera asegurado de que la información de Kaoru-san fuera usada para destruir las arcologias, siempre odie la impotencia que tenía de no poder ir contra ellos, de no tener el poder para pelear contra semejantes tiranos, me sentí demasiado identificado con lo que el capitán guerrero dijo con la carencia de poder que él tiene al argumentar a los nobles. Pero aquí, aquí estamos en una situación diferente, aquí tenemos el poder, aquí tenemos los recursos necesarios, como los resultados muestran, nosotros somos los seres más fuertes, así que podríamos usar esto y crear un mundo mejor.

\- Suponiendo que aprobáramos la idea y lo hiciéramos ¿Qué haríamos nosotros con conquistar el mundo? Por si no lo recuerdas, la información que sacamos nos ha demostrado que otros jugadores lo hicieron, y se mataron entre ellos por la codicia ¿Quién dice que no terminaremos igual o peor que ellos?

\- Tome eso en consideración Bell-san, pero la verdad es que tenemos otro proyecto que también dejamos atrás, un proyecto que podemos usar en esta conquista.

\- Espera ¿No estarás hablando de…?

\- Así es Buku-chan, estoy hablando del "proyecto Utopía." –Hablo Touch-Me orgullosamente.

\- Bueno muchachos, creo que necesitan explicarme ¿Qué es este "proyecto Utopía" del que Touch-san está hablando?

\- Es un proyecto que nosotros habíamos planeado, pero que como la conquista mundial, jamás pudimos ejecutar. –Hablo Peroroncino mientras miraba a Bellriver. –El "proyecto Utopía" fue una idea que tuvimos después de que conquistamos la tumba de Nazarik, era un plan para hacer un lugar Utópico donde todas las razas y criaturas podrían convivir en paz y en armonía, como dice el nombre, queríamos crear un gremio Utópico donde la mayor parte de los miembros fuéramos de las 3 razas y clases de YGGDRASIL.

\- Queríamos llegar al máximo de 100 miembros del gremio para que eso pasara, pero desgraciadamente aparecieron muchos problemas, tuvimos que ser cuidadosos en ver quien quería entrar en el gremio, no sabíamos si eran espías para dar información a otro gremio, y las responsabilidades en el mundo real nos hicieron imposible ver el plan como una realidad.

\- Nuestro plan original era cambiar los requisitos de admisión del gremio cuando tuviéramos más miembros, pensábamos admitir a semi-humanos cuando llegáramos a los 50 miembros, a humanoides cuando tuviéramos 70, y admitiríamos a los humanos cuando llegáramos a los 90 miembros.

\- ¡Nunca pensé que ustedes tenían una idea así!

\- Esa fue una cosa que nosotros jamás pudimos hacer en YGGDRASIL Bell-san, nosotros tuvimos mucho en YGGDRASIL, fama, poder, reputación, pero nuestros planes más ambiciosos eran enormes aun para el juego.

\- Y por eso quisiera que revivamos este plan, pero adaptándolo a este nuevo mundo y a nuestra situación actual, la razón por la que quiero que conquistemos este mundo, es para que convirtamos este en una enorme Utopía.

\- Touch-san ¿Estas consiente de la magnitud de cosas que tenemos que hacer para lograr esto?

\- Los 8 reyes de la codicia mostraron que es posible que jugadores logren conquistar este mundo, y estoy consciente del problema que esos reyes experimentaron también, por eso dije que solo lo dejare como una sugerencia, quiero explorar más este mundo para ver si hay aún lugar en este mundo que no sea tan malo y muestre que en este mundo aún hay alguna esperanza. Pero hasta entonces, quisiera que ustedes pensaran esta posibilidad.

\- Sin embargo, si este mundo no tiene nada positivo, quisiera usar esta oportunidad para que usemos los 2 planes en conjunto, conquistaríamos este mundo, pero contrario a los reyes de la codicia, nosotros no lo haremos por poder, lo haremos para crear un mundo mejor, un mundo utópico, un mundo donde no exista el racismo y la xenofobia, un mundo donde puedan coexistir todos, un lugar donde no hayan guerras que maten a miles de inocentes, un lugar donde todos puedan vivir en paz, nosotros podemos hacerlo conociendo de los errores que existieron en nuestro mundo, aquí tenemos a gente que ha experimentado estas desigualdades en carne propia, nosotros podemos hacerlo. –Termino Touch-Me provocando otro momento de silencio, pero esta vez, ese silencio fue reflexivo, las palabras de Touch-Me llegaron a los corazones de todos los demás miembros del gremio, y la verdad muchos de ellos estaban empezando a ver esto como algo plausible.

\- Bien ¿Cuánto tiempo darás para que lo convirtamos en una verdadera moción?

\- Quisiera que hiciéramos una nueva revisión de esta propuesta en unos 6 meses, en estos momentos enfocaremos nuestra atención en la exploración del mundo, y quisiera que después de ese tiempo comprobáramos lo que descubramos, y votemos esto seriamente.

\- Bien, votaremos por considerar tu idea, así que quienes estén…

\- ¡Espera un momento Momonga-san!

\- ¿Sucede algo Punitto-san?

\- Sí, quiero decir algo antes de que votemos.

\- De acuerdo, habla.

\- Touch-san, yo diré desde ya que voto a favor de ver tu propuesta en los próximos 6 meses, y te digo esto, porque esto tiene que estar en tu cabeza para que estés consiente y mentalmente preparado, y es que deberás de siempre tener en cuenta que si hacemos una conquista mundial, nosotros tendríamos que hacer guerras y masacres, tendrás que estar consiente que tendremos que tomar miles de vidas inocentes para que podamos cumplir esta meta, y quizás tendremos que pasar por alto bastantes atrocidades, y me refiero a las que vayamos a ocasionar nosotros, o nuestros NPC, y remarco a los últimos porque muchos de ellos probablemente pensaran igual o peor que Albedo. Quiero que estés consiente de esto porque debes saber que si vamos a crear el "proyecto Utopía" en este mundo, lo haremos con la sangre de miles, quizás millones, así que tendrás que estar preparado para entender las consecuencias.

\- Te dije que considere las posibilidades, y sí, eso también lo tome en cuenta, y aun así creo que debemos hacerlo, además, pienso que debemos hacerlo por aquellos que estamos buscando a alguien, si conquistamos este mundo, quizás nuestro nombre se hará famoso, y quizás conforme avance el tiempo quizás si alguien que llego aquí antes escucha sobre nuestro nombre llegara pronto a ellos, y si llegaran en un futuro, nosotros podremos recibirlos en un mundo seguro y pacífico. –Touch-Se me sentó y dio a Momonga una señal que decía que acabo de hablar.

\- Bueno, ahora sí, votaremos ¿Quién está a favor de revisar esta propuesta en 6 meses? –Sorprendentemente todos levantaron la mano de forma unánime, pero esto era de esperarse, no era nada nuevo para los jugadores este tipo de cosas, en YGGDRASIL siempre que alguien hacia una propuesta de explorar una mazmorra de forma superficial o de obtener información de ella antes de invadirla se aprobaba de forma casi unánime, pero cuando se juntaba la información obtenida y se hacían votos para una invasión oficial, esto en base era la misma idea, pero la escala era mucho mayor.

\- Bueno, considerando que no hay nadie en contra, entonces analizaremos este mundo, y revisaremos la idea en 6 meses para ver si convertimos la propuesta de Touch-Me en algo serio.

\- Bien, entonces ahora que tenemos eso, podemos volver a las propuestas de Tabula-san.

\- Bueno muchachos, tengo algunos nuevos experimentos que tengo en cuenta, y quisiera hacer una agenda para que probemos para averiguar qué tantos cambios hay entre este mundo con YGGDRASIL.

* * *

**_Cuarto del trono._**

La reunión acabo antes del anochecer, y todos siguiendo con la agenda, fueron a la sala del trono, los 13 llegaron seguidos de Sebas Tian detrás de ellos como buen mayordomo, de una manera menos elegante que la anterior ocasión, pero manteniendo un buen estilo, Sebas siguió a los jugadores hasta las escaleras, arrodillándose cerca de Albedo, y una vez sentados en sus tronos, en el cuarto todos estaban arrodillados y en un silencio absoluto, mostrando su total lealtad a los seres supremos, Momonga dio la señal para que los NPC's para que levantaran la cabeza.

\- Ahora, después de obtener información, nosotros ahora planearemos en los próximos días la exploración del mundo, pero antes de eso, tenemos una orden para todos ustedes. –Recito Momonga dando unos segundos de silencio dramático.- ¡Hagan el nombre del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown una leyenda eterna! –Termino Momonga escuchando los vítores de sus fieles súbditos.

\- Los próximos días prepararemos un plan a conciencia, y ustedes ayudaran, a traer la gloria a este gremio. –Continuo Punitto Moe.

\- Nos convertiremos en un nombre que imponga el respeto de unos, y el temor de otros, estamos ahora en la fase de preparación de nuestro plan, pero ahora mostraremos que el gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown es poderoso porque sus miembros saben trabajar juntos. –Termino Tabula, haciendo que todos los NPC corearan vítores.

\- _"Bien, ahora ellos ayudaran a expandir el nombre de nuestro gremio."_

\- _"Y si hay jugadores con vida allá afuera, nuestro nombre llamara totalmente su atención."_

\- _"Alguien allá afuera tendrá que mencionar nuestro nombre, y ellos nos ayudaran a hacer que nuestro nombre se expanda rápidamente."_

\- _"Esperemos atraer la atención correcta allá afuera."_

Todos volvieron a bajar las cabezas una vez que los supremos iniciaron su retirada, y los 13 se retiraron del cuarto del trono, pero el aire de emoción todavía permanecía, recibir las órdenes de los supremos y actuar al unísono había motivado a todos, especialmente cuando les habían dado una orden.

\- Todos levanten la cabeza. –Ordeno Albedo y todos los NPC siguieron la orden.- Todos cumpliremos las órdenes de los seres supremos, y tenemos anuncios importantes que hacer. –La mirada de Albedo se fijó en la bandera de Ainz Ooal Gown que estaba detrás del trono, los demás en el cuarto hicieron lo mismo.- Demiurge, comparte lo que los supremos te dijeron.

\- Entendido… -Dijo Demiurge.- El día que los supremos salieron para probar el ítem que Punitto-sama adquirió recientemente, saco una gran nave, y todos la abordamos para mirar los cielos del nuevo mundo, y entonces Ulbert-sama dijo, "Miren ese resplandor, parece una enorme caja de joyas, un cofre de tesoros que está esperando a ser reclamado" Y después, menciono que quizás en este mundo podrían finalmente podrían ejecutar un plan que tenían hace mucho tiempo, al parecer, Ulbert-sama, Luci-Fer-sama, Variable Talismán-sama y Bellriver-sama hicieron este plan hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Mucho tiempo?

\- Así es, parece ser que fue hace tanto tiempo que Bellriver-sama lo olvido completamente, pero Momonga-sama dijo que si ese plan no se realizó, fue por enemigos en los alrededores que lo hacían imposible de ejecutar, y pensó que aquí quizás era la perfecta oportunidad, y entonces él dijo, "tal vez conquistar este mundo sería interesante."

\- ¿Y entonces es lo que los supremos quieren hacer ahora? ¿Quieren conquistar este mundo? –Pregunto Albedo sorprendida, y todos los NPC's de Nazarik se miraron el uno al otro y cuchicheaban por saber el gran deseo de sus amados seres supremos.

\- Así es, y en respuesta la mayoría de ellos se rieron, creo que ellos usaron eso como una señal para aprobar esta idea, después me dieron la orden de explorar el **[Arca]** y conocerlo a detalle, y me dijeron que lo usarían después en una misión de exploración y probablemente yo formaría parte de esa misión, no supe de que hablaron mientras había ido a explorar, pero creo que ellos habían aprovechado ese momento a solas y habían avistado todos los problemas que este mundo podría poner contra ellos, ya que cuando estaba regresando, escuche que Punitto-sama había forjado un plan para poder conocer este nuevo mundo antes de iniciar con su "plan maestro."

Y ayer, ellos cumplieron la primera parte de su plan de exploración, ahora tienen los conocimientos necesarios, y empezaran a discutir cómo usaran esos planes para hacer la exploración de este nuevo mundo, la ejecución de su plan ha sido hasta ahora impecable, como era de esperarse de los seres supremos, y cuando ellos terminen con la recolección de información, entonces ellos… –Demiurge dejo la idea al aire y los ojos de todos miraban agudamente, mostrando una fuerte determinación, Albedo miro a todos a la cara, todos miraban a la súcubo como respuesta, y al mismo tiempo miraban la bandera de Ainz Ooal Gown.

\- Entendemos las intenciones de los seres supremos, y haremos las preparaciones de la manera en que sus destacados subordinados deben de actuar, todos deben entender que el objetivo final de la gran tumba de Nazarik es tomar esa caja de joyas… este mundo a los seres supremos. –Termino Albedo dando la orden de sus amos a todos sus sirvientes.

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos el equivalente al primer volumen de la novela ligera, este final me tomo mas tiempo ya que los jugadores extra cambian mas el como se desarrollara la historia y los personajes, en especial los NPC, asi que no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para decirme que piensan de la historia, y recuerden que siempre hago correcciones a los capitulos anteriores. hasta la proxima.**


	9. La Caminata de los Reyes I

**CAPITULO 8: ****LA CAMINATA DE LOS REYES.**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Para quienes solo conocen el anime, estos episodios están basados en un capítulo especial de la novela ligera llamado "El Emisario del Rey" que sucede entre los volúmenes uno y dos (entre la saga de villa Carne y la saga de Momon) y considerando que en esa saga dan ciertos detalles interesantes que son clave en la serie los meteré a la trama, también meteré los CD-drama que tienen relevancia canon en la serie.**

**Ahora sí, comencemos con el episodio.**

* * *

**PARTE 1.**

**Tumba de Nazarik, tres días después.**

Las sirvientas homúnculo salieron de la sala de reuniones después de dejar la comida y bebida para los supremos, cuando la última de ellas salió, veían como cerraban las puertas, la sirvienta que iniciaría la guardia se puso en la puerta, mientras las demás iniciaban la caminata al comedor para almorzar antes de iniciar sus deberes.

\- Oigan muchachas ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe porque los supremos han estado haciendo reuniones casi a diario?

\- Según Demiurge-sama están haciendo los planes de exploración.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Yo también oí eso, están revisando la información recopilada y piensan hacer varios equipos para explorar muchos lugares al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya veo, ellos están viendo quienes irán en qué equipo.

\- Así es, también tengo entendido que iniciaron entrenamientos con las Pléyades, ya que algunas de ellas irán en las misiones junto a los supremos.

\- También oí que también consideraran a algunos guardianes de piso.

\- Es verdad, pero aún no han anunciado oficialmente quienes serán los elegidos.

\- Así es, pero estoy tan celosa, ellos estarán todo el tiempo cerca de algunos de los supremos ¡Qué envidia me dan ellos!

\- Sí, quisiera poder estar en una misión ayudando a cualquiera de los supremos, es el honor más grande de cualquier habitante de la tumba.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me da envidia, pero no olvides que esas serán misiones peligrosas, y el exterior de la tumba es un lugar muy peligroso.

\- Cierto, según contaron los asesinos de ocho filos y los Hanzos hubo una pelea en la que se involucraron los supremos contra unos humanos, dijeron que eran insignificantes y no les resultaron un gran problema, pero tenían un arma secreta, dicen que no era tan problemático, pero eso no cambio el hecho de que quieren ahora estar mejor preparados para evitar otro susto.

\- Sí, es entendible, apenas regresaron varios de los supremos hace poco, nadie va a arriesgarlos después de su regreso.

\- Sí, oí que los guardianes de piso iniciaron un plan para incrementar la seguridad.

\- Sí, yo también había oído eso, y cuando los supremos se enteraron ellos vieron como coordinar los turnos de los soldados.

\- Punitto-sama estuvo coordinando mucho los turnos con Demiurge-sama y con Albedo-sama.

Las sirvientas mantenían estas charlas tratando de analizar cómo serían los complejos planes que se maquinaban en la sala de reuniones, incapaces de entender su intelecto.

* * *

**_Sala de reuniones._**

Los 13 jugadores estaban observando el retiro de las sirvientas homúnculo y veían como cerraban la puerta para dejarlos en paz, una vez que vieron que todos se retiraron se sentaron en sus lugares para iniciar la reunión.

\- Bien muchachos, ahora que estamos solos comencemos los preparativos para el tema del día –Dijo Momonga iniciando la sesión oficialmente.- Empecemos por lo obvio ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedimos Nishi-san?

\- Pensé que sería más complicado, pero no fue así, igualmente me sentí raro haciendo esta tarea, porque estamos hablando de que fui a saquear nuestra propia biblioteca. –Explico Nishikienrai mientras abría el espacio en la realidad que era su inventario, y empezó a sacar docenas de libros, todos eran de varios tamaños, pero todos tenían el mismo tema en común.

\- Esta es una de las veces que me alegro que Tabula fuera tan perfeccionista, es bueno saber que dejo muchos libros sobre el manejo de empresas y negocios en la biblioteca. –Dijo Peroroncino mientras se acercaba a tomar uno de los libros de la mesa.

\- Fue algo bueno en las libertades que dejaron en YGGDRASIL, descargue muchos libros para leerlos y no dañar mis tesoros en la vida real, ponerlos en la biblioteca era para darle realismo a la misma, y me alegro en este caso que tenía libros de esta temática.

\- Fue fácil cuando me dijiste en que pasillo estaba, pero aun así me sentí extraño ¿No hubiera sido más fácil simplemente tomarlos y ya?

\- ¿Estás loco Nishi-chan? Nosotros a la vista de nuestros NPC somos los supremos gobernantes de la tumba de Nazarik.

\- Buku-chan tiene razón, si alguno de ellos ve que tomamos esos libros, ellos verían debilidad en nuestro liderazgo, y su lealtad podría bajar, sería un gran problema si eso ocurre.

\- Entiendo ese punto Ulbert-tan, pero aun así creo que Titus hubiera podido ser discreto.

\- Aun si él pudiera mantener el secreto no podíamos arriesgarnos, es mejor que no sepan que no tenemos idea de cómo dirigir la tumba, o como dirigir un gobierno en general.

\- Tabula tiene razón, lo mejor es que esto lo hagamos lo más secreto posible.

\- Está bien, pero no creí que Tabula-tan tuviera tantos libros. –Dijo Nishikienrai mientras veía la pila de libros, eran más de 3 docenas apilados en un solo punto mientras los demás jugadores tomaban uno al azar.

\- Bueno, ahora el nuevo problema es ¿Dónde esconderemos estos libros?

\- Es una mala idea esconderlos en nuestras habitaciones, las sirvientas podrían encontrarlos mientras las limpian.

\- ¿Qué tal esconderlos en los cajones de las oficinas? Ellos respetarían mucho nuestra privacidad, sería el mejor lugar para esconderlos.

\- Sí, pero la verdad es que no quiero arriesgarme, nosotros debemos evitar que cualquiera sepa que estamos leyendo esto.

\- La única opción que se me ocurre es que escondamos los libros en nuestros inventarios.

\- Así es Yamaiko-san, sería lo mejor, además considerando que son bastantes podemos ir rotándolos entre nosotros mientras estamos leyéndolo, de esa manera todos podríamos leerlos rápidamente y así podríamos estar preparados para lo que sea.

\- Yo aún no logro ver algo ¿Estos libros servirán para gobernar Nazarik? Quiero decir, estos libros son para dirigir un negocio, no para gobernar una tumba.

\- Tienes razón Herohero, pero sí, es la mejor forma de compararlo, en estos momentos la tumba de Nazarik es como una empresa, y nosotros somos los CEO de esta misma, nosotros tendremos que hacer un óptimo manejo con todos los NPC y los sirvientes, tenemos que estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

\- Así es Momonga-kun, tenemos que hacer que los NPC nos ayuden, y tienen que ser eficientes con nuestras visitas al exterior, tenemos que asegurarnos que la tumba este en óptimas condiciones.

\- Muy bien, entonces comencemos con las lecturas. –Termino Touch-Me mientras todos los jugadores tomaban un libro y los empezaban a leer.

Durante las siguientes horas los 13 leyeron los libros en silencio y en calma, el silencio era interrumpido de vez en cuando con diálogos cortos de cada uno de ellos diciendo cosas como "ya veo," "entonces así funciona," o "si así lo hubieran hecho en nuestro mundo," diálogos como esos aparecían esporádicamente entre ellos.

Muchos de ellos ya habían avanzado bastante en sus lecturas, Momonga aunque había leído una tercera parte del libro, bajo temporalmente su libro para interrumpir la sesión de lectura.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado leyendo estos libros?

\- No tengo idea, pero es muy probable que hayamos estado en esto por horas.

\- ¿Horas? No es posible creerlo.

\- Yo sí lo creo, como maestra estoy acostumbrada a leer mucho, y juzgando cuanto llevo de mi libro creo que llevamos aquí unas 5 horas.

\- Rayos, con razón me siento cansado, no soy un lector ávido, pero creo que esto es lo más que me esforzado en terminar un libro.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanito, esto es bastante agotador.

\- Cierto, algunos aquí solo teníamos educación primaria, así que creo que muy pocos estaremos acostumbrados a leer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

\- Así es Ulbert-san, esto es el daño que las arcologias crearon a nuestro mundo.

\- Cierto, pero tenemos que hacer esto por el bien de la tumba de Nazarik, ahora continuemos con nuestra lectura. –Pidió Momonga mientras volvía poner sus cuencas en dirección al libro.

Todos volvieron a la lectura, ellos se detenían de vez en cuando para descansar la vista, y parecería que seguirían más horas de silencio, cuando Momonga encontró cierto capitulo interesante que hizo que interrumpiera nuevamente.

\- ¡Muchachos! Encontré una cosa que podemos aplicar en estos momentos.

\- Dilo Momonga-san, podría sernos de utilidad.

\- En este libro acabo de encontrar un capitulo que explica que un jefe debe de resolver los problemas que tengan los empleados con sus oficinas para tener un funcionamiento eficiente de una empresa.

\- Mmm, si es muy básico, pero es cierto ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con eso Momonga?

\- Sugiero que vayamos a hablar con los NPC y preguntemos si tienen algún problema con ellos personalmente.

\- Sería una buena idea, pero tenemos un problema, ellos son demasiado leales.

\- Punitto-san tiene razón, son tan leales que llega a ser ridículo, hace unos días le pregunte a los asesinos de 8 filos cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo guardia en la puerta de mi cuarto, y me dijeron que llevaban ahí 30 horas.

\- ¿¡30 horas!?

\- Sí, yo tampoco lo creí Buku-chan, cuando les dije que se retiraran para que trajeran sus relevos ellos me preguntaron si los había decepcionado, les dije que no era así, sino que necesitaban descansar porque ya habían hecho una larga guardia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Se sintieron mal porque querías que descansaran? –Pregunto Takemikazuchi y Herohero sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero ellos me dijeron que todos en Nazarik tienen **[Anillos de Sustancia]** para mantener sus deberes sin descansar, no pude pensar que decir para que se retiraran, así que les dije simplemente "buen trabajo." Fue después que fui con Albedo y Demiurge para coordinar mejor los planes de guardia de ellos, argumente mucho de lo que había adquirido de los conocimientos militares que había aprendido. –Termino Punitto Moe creando un nuevo silencio, esta vez uno muy incómodo, no sabía nadie que decir sobre eso por varios minutos.

\- Es increíble pensar cuan leales son para nosotros, si fuéramos uno de esos bastardos que gobernaban las arcologias estaríamos orgullosos, pero desde nuestra perspectiva laboral siento que somos unos explotadores.

\- Te entiendo Herohero, pero aún no encontramos una manera que equilibre un trabajo justo y que ellos no sientan que nos decepcionaron.

\- Mmm, pero saben, podemos quizás aprovechar esto, y hacer una exploración completa a la tumba de Nazarik.

\- A que te refieres Nishi-san.

\- Qué tal si hacemos una revisión por los pisos y les preguntamos a los guardias de piso si hay algo mal, y de paso, podríamos aprovechar esta situación para responder otra de las incógnitas que nosotros no hemos resuelto.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Qué tanto recuerdan ellos cuando eran solo figuras digitales?

\- Es cierto, ellos parecían estar conscientes que estuvimos fuera por mucho tiempo, ellos mencionaron sobre cómo Momonga-san "esperaba por nuestro regreso."

\- Pues aunque yo sé perfectamente cuál era la triste realidad, lo mejor es que ellos crean eso, sería más doloroso para ellos decirles la verdad.

\- Cierto, por ahora dejémoslo así, pero igual tendremos que inventar algo para explicar porque los demás no vinieron a este nuevo mundo.

\- Y tiene que ser algo que quede abierto para el caso de que alguien más del gremio haya venido a este mundo antes o vendrá en el futuro.

\- Es cierto, no quiero que ellos crean que los demás son unos traidores.

\- Tendremos que pensar algo, pero será para después, ahora, volviendo a lo de los guardianes de piso, ¿Con quién empezamos?

\- Podríamos empezar con Sebas, él es el encargado del noveno piso, y ahí viven la mayor parte de los NPC de Nazarik.

\- Bien, entonces comenzaremos con él.

\- Iremos a mi oficina, es mejor que nos vea juntos allá.

\- Bien, pediré a la sirvienta que está en la puerta que llame a Sebas a la oficina de Momonga, y para que no se asuste digan que necesitamos preguntar sobre la situación actual de la tumba.

\- Bien, entonces nos debemos mover a mi oficina.

Todos se pusieron de pie para trasladarse a la oficina de Momonga, al abrir la puerta Touch-Me dio la orden a la sirvienta homúnculo explicándole claramente el porqué de la llamada para evitar malinterpretaciones, una vez dada la orden la sirvienta salió a cumplir el recado, y los jugadores caminaron en dirección a la oficina de Momonga.

* * *

**_Oficina de Momonga._**

Sebas siguiendo las órdenes de la sirvienta, toco la puerta para ver si había alguien en el cuarto, cuando escucho la orden del no-muerto entro por la puerta, y vio que todos los supremos estaban en la misma oficina.

\- Gracias por venir Sebas.

\- Cuando los supremos lo ordenen, yo acudiré a su llamada.

\- Y lo agradecemos, ahora, la razón por la que te llamamos es porque nosotros tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte.

\- ¿Sobre qué Touch-Me-sama? –pregunto Sebas notoriamente nervioso.

\- No te preocupes Sebas, no has hecho nada malo, pero necesitamos saber sobre la situación dentro de la tumba.

\- Creía que eso estaba solucionado.

\- Sobre la anomalía, si, en ese asunto ya confirmamos que todo estuviera bien.

\- Es sobre las cosas en Nazarik en general, lamentamos haber interrumpido tus labores.

\- ¿Qué dicen seres supremos? cuando alguno de ustedes me llama, mi deber es ir a atenderlos lo antes posible. –Respondió Sebas sorprendiendo a todos los jugadores.

\- Nosotros…

\- No hay necesidad de que nos dé las gracias Momonga-sama, todo es como debe ser.

\- _"¡Rayos! Creía que habíamos cubierto todas las posibilidades, esto nos agarró completamente con la guardia baja."_

\- _"Pues tenemos que insistir, al menos debemos encontrar algún problema."_

\- _"¡Bien! lo intentare yo, ya que soy quien lo creo."_

\- _"Está bien."_

\- Muy bien Sebas, la razón por la que te llamamos aquí, es porque en lo que revisábamos nuestros planes para explorar el exterior, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que hacer una última revisión a la tumba de Nazarik, más en específico al sistema y a los NPC y sirvientes de la tumba, como muchos de ustedes nos acompañaran en las misiones, queremos asegurarnos que todo esté funcionando de manera eficiente, y tratar de encontrar alguna falla que corregir o un reemplazo adecuado.

\- ¡Ah, ya veo! Sí, es muy importante eso Touch-Me-sama, pero afortunadamente hasta ahora todo está bien en la tumba, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

\- ¿En serio? Puedes decirlo con libertad, en estos momentos nadie será regañado ni castigado.

\- Descuide Touch-Me-sama, no tengo quejas en lo más mínimo.

\- _"Empiezo a ver su problema con la lealtad."_

\- _"Aprovecha para mencionar sobre sus recuerdos."_

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, pero tenemos más preguntas que hacerte.

\- Su alivio me alegra Touch-Me ¿Qué más desean saber?

\- Claro, queremos saber ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando nosotros nos fuimos de la tumba? –Pregunto Touch-Me, a lo que la cara del mayordomo cambio a una más melancólica y triste.

\- Estaba devastado, no sabía… no sabíamos porque ustedes se habían ido, no entendíamos porque "¿Acaso fallamos en algo? ¿Acaso nosotros cometimos un error?" Me sentí más adolorido cuando Touch-Me-sama se fue de la tumba de Nazarik, y no sabía si algún día iba a volver, aún recuerdo el día que se fue de la tumba, mientras platicaba con Momonga-sama. –Sebas justo cuando termino, dejo sorprendido a Touch-Me y a Momonga.

\- ¿¡Recuerdas esa conversación!?

\- Como si hubiese sido ayer.

* * *

**_Tumba de Nazarik, Años atrás._**

Touch-Me y Momonga estaban caminando en el noveno piso de la tumba, mientras ambos observaban a las Pléyades y a Sebas en su lugar, Touch-Me había dejado todos sus ítems en la tesorería y se disponía a retirarse.

\- Bueno Momonga-san, sé que esto es algo triste, pero…

\- No, entiendo la situación Touch-san, tienes que hacer esto por tu propio bien.

\- Sí, no puedo darte todos los detalles, pero algo muy grave paso, y por eso tendré que irme a atender un problema personal, no se siquiera si vaya a regresar. –Dijo Touch-Me mientras miraba a Sebas por unos momentos.- Estoy en una situación incierta.

\- Lo sé, si algún día regresas, tu armadura estará esperándote en nuestra tesorería.

\- Te lo agradezco Momonga-san, hasta luego, y buena suerte.

\- Buena suerte, Touch-san. –Se despidió Momonga mientras ponía un emoticono de una cara triste.

* * *

**_Nazarik, presente._**

\- Sabía que Momonga-sama estaba triste por Touch-Me-sama, yo también sentí lo mismo, pero cuando vi que Momonga-sama caminaba al cuarto del trono con ustedes detrás… yo me sentí muy feliz, porque en ese momento sentí que ustedes todavía nos apreciaban.

\- _"¡Rayos! Sebas hizo que me sintiera como un maldito."_

\- _"Parece ser que ellos recuerdan todo lo que vieron de nosotros cuando eran simples datos."_

\- _"Es verdad, esa charla fue cuando a mi esposa le diagnosticaron su enfermedad, y me despedí de Momonga, no dije nada porque iba a gastar lo que sea por un tratamiento. Incluso si era necesario iba a gastar mis ahorros y viajar fuera del país para ver si había algún tratamiento, pero solo encontré decepciones."_

\- _"Ósea que nuestras charlas mientras estábamos cerca de ellos las conocen bien."_

\- _"Entonces yo no tendré problemas con Demiurge, siempre lleve mi rol demasiado bien como el "maestro Demoniaco enseñando a su pupilo," actuaba que él estaba vivo como ahora y le di muchos consejos."_

\- _"Si es así, yo tendré un gran problema."_

\- _"¡Oh mierda! Lo olvide, la creación de Kaoru-san."_

\- _"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, por ahora, tenemos que enfocarnos en el problema frente a nosotros."_

\- Agradezco tu preocupación Sebas.

\- Su agradecimiento es innecesario supremos.

\- Bien, ahora, los asesinos de ocho filos mencionaron que intentaste venir a la oficina de Momonga hace rato.

\- Así es, no sabía si la junta entre ustedes ya había terminado.

\- Entiendo, bueno, ya que estamos ¿Puedes decirnos que necesitabas?

\- Claro, vine a pedir permiso para la asignación de las criadas y los criados.

\- ¿Hablas de las Pléyades? Como doncellas de batalla, deben ser mucho mejores que las criadas de alto nivel ¿Tienes el derecho de reasignarlas de cualquier manera?

\- Ah no, perdónenme por no explicarme con claridad Momonga-sama, con criadas me refería a las criadas regulares, a las que están bajo el mando de la criada en jefe Pestonya, y en cuanto a tareas hablaba en lo referente a la limpieza del noveno y décimo piso.

\- Ah, así que de eso se trata…

\- _"Mmm, así que Sebas también está preocupado por las sirvientas, esto es más que perfecto."_

\- _"¿De qué hablas Tabula-san?"_

\- _"Hemos estado pensando cómo hacer un nuevo sistema de trabajo para ellas Punitto-san, y desde que las vimos trabajar días enteros sin descanso aún seguimos sin encontrar una idea eficiente, quizás Sebas pueda darnos algo que sea clave."_

\- _"Visto de esa manera quizás funcione."_

\- _"Bien, y para empezar, creo que empezare con la verdad."_ –Pensó Tabula y se acercó un poco al mayordomo.- Esto es una muy grata coincidencia Sebas, nosotros estábamos buscando algún problema en el sistema de las sirvientas, pero aún no sabemos si es que existía un problema en el sistema para empezar y poder justificar el cambio, tal vez puedas sernos de ayuda.

\- ¿En serio Tabula-sama?

\- Así es, si has encontrado un problema explícanoslo en estos momentos, así podremos saber cómo modificarlo.

\- Entendido Tabula-sama.

\- _"Pues ahora veremos que estaba mal en el sistema que creó Whitebrim-san."_

\- _"Si, él fue el que lo hizo, pero a nosotros nos lo conto solo en lo más básico, no sabemos a detalle cómo es que funcionaba."_

Todos en la tumba sabían que las sirvientas homúnculo no tenían un propósito "real" en la tumba más que como un detalle extra, un huevo de pascua en la tumba para aquellos que llegaran al noveno piso, sin embargo, Whitebrim dio pie a la idea bajo el argumento de "seria una vergüenza si no había sirvientes en un lugar como este," y fue gracias a la meticulosa atención al diseño de las criadas que tenía Whitebrim, un hombre que había irrumpido en la industria con un manga cuyas protagonistas eran unas sirvientas, y que antes de su viaje era un manga premiado y con una adaptación al anime en camino, estaba claro que las sirvientas eran algo muy especial para él, aun si en sus dibujos solo eran el extra de un fondo.

Era un sentimiento de nostalgia que toco a todos los jugadores que los hizo sonreír.

\- Nuestra intención cuando te creamos a ti y a Pestonya siempre ha sido que ustedes estuvieran a cargo de las sirvientas, así que ciertamente es algo que tú podrías manejar sin nuestro permiso, pero como tu información nos ayudara a resolver un gran problema que nos ha aquejado por mucho tiempo ¿Podrías explicarnos que has encontrado? De esa manera pensaremos en una adecuada manera de resolverlo.

\- Entendido Momonga-sama, les explicare todas las fallas que he encontrado.

Sebas empezó a explicarles los problemas que las sirvientas homúnculo y los mayordomos liderados por Eclair, y el que marco más detalle en el reporte de Sebas era que aunque su trabajo únicamente estaba limitado a las áreas del noveno y décimo piso, para todos era demasiado difícil limpiar unos espacios tan grandes, aunque su jurisdicción estaba limitada a únicamente 2 pisos, esto era problemático, mientras que la sala del trono podía no representar un gran problema, el noveno piso era una historia completamente diferente, ya que ahí construyeron el equivalente a una ciudad pequeña, en la que pusieron muchos NPC con funciones sencillas que hacían ver más orgánico el lugar, y ahora que este se volvió algo real, los miembros del gremio sentían que las pobres sirvientas trabajaban peor que esclavas solo para mantener el lugar impecable.

\- Entiéndenos el problema Sebas, habíamos contemplado el problema de que son muy pocas sirvientas y mayordomos en todo Nazarik, pero aun así ¿No te parece un poco excesivo darle tantas tareas para realizar a cada una?

\- Sí, es como dice Touch-Me-sama, sí, sin embargo las sirvientas están equipadas con ítems para negar la fatiga, debido a eso, no tendrán ningún problema no importa cuánto trabajen.

\- Eso no está bien Sebas, por mucho que estamos agradecidos con su buen trabajo, hacerlo en exceso también es muy problemático, apreciamos mucho lo que las sirvientas se esfuerzan para limpiar la tumba, pero aunque los anillos previenen el cansancio físico también deben tomar en cuenta el cansancio mental, ellas deben de tomar unos descansos y un tiempo libre de vez en cuando, si hubiésemos querido muñecos que solo hubieran seguido ordenes, hubiéramos encargado la limpieza a muertos vivientes o a golems inferiores para hacer el trabajo.

\- ¡Oh! Es impresionante Herohero-sama ¡Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos! Ya veo que estaba equivocado, las sirvientas son homúnculos especialmente elaborados ¡Necesito tomar sus personalidades y voluntades en cuenta!

\- Es correcto Sebas, nos importa mucho el bienestar de nuestros emple… sirvientes de la tumba, no podemos dejar que ellos sufran con un trabajo excesivo y tiránico.

\- Esta información nos ha sido de mucha utilidad, porque ahora podemos tomar todo lo que nos dijiste para que podamos planear los cambios adecuados para que las sirvientas y mayordomos puedan tener un trabajo más eficiente y correcto para las sirvientas.

\- Es un honor haber ayudado en esto seres supremos.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras remarcar?

\- Sí, también tengo algunas ideas sobre el nuevo sistema, si están dispuestos a escucharlas, claro.

\- ¡Por supuesto Sebas! Cualquier sugerencia que quieras darnos es bienvenida mientras sirva para la eficiencia de Nazarik.

\- ¡Entendido! Hare uso de los consejos solemnes que los supremos han depositado en mí para utilizar eficientemente sus habilidades.

Sebas comenzó nuevamente su explicación, a veces alguno de los jugadores lo interrumpía para soltar una pregunta, y Sebas la contestaba, al final entre todos lograron usar la información y sugerencias del mayordomo para desarrollar un nuevo sistema de despliegue que obtuvo la aprobación tanto de los jugadores como del propio Sebas.

\- Muchas gracias por todos seres supremos, ahora podremos desplegar un sistema perfecto.

\- Por ahora esto será una fase de prueba, si encuentras algo que no salga como esperábamos acude a la oficina de cualquiera de nosotros para ponerlo como orden en nuestra próxima reunión.

\- Entendido.

\- Antes de que te vayas, quiero hacerte una última pregunta.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta Punitto-sama?

\- ¿Qué piensas de los seres humanos? –Pregunto Punitto Moe haciendo que el mayordomo se llevara la mano a la barbilla por un momento, mostrándose pensativo.

\- La verdad Tabula-sama, no siento nada malo por los humanos, y según se, somos muy pocos en la tumba que no detestamos la convivencia con ellos, es lamentable, yo creo que los humanos pueden ser diferentes, y sé que hay humanos buenos y humanos malos, y no me preocupan mucho lo que hagan aquellos que habitan fuera de la tumba, pero si alguno de ellos necesitara mi ayuda y no pusiera en peligro la tumba de Nazarik, la daría con mucho gusto, después de todo, "es de sentido común ayudar a alguien en problemas." –Termino Sebas, y todos se sorprendieron de las últimas palabras.

\- _"Vaya, es bueno saber que fue una buena idea poner mi frase personal en la tabla de Sebas."_

\- _"Es cierto, y el confirmo que el karma de los personajes si influencia su opinión de los seres humanos, recuerdo que Sebas es uno de los pocos que tienen karma positivo en la tumba."_

\- _"Aún no lo confirmemos, lo mejor será que revisemos a los demás habitantes de la tumba."_

\- Bien, eso era todo, si no tienes más preguntas, ideas o sugerencias, nosotros aprobamos que vayas a hablar con Pestonya sobre el nuevo sistema y resuelvan este asunto, ya puedes retirarte.

\- Se lo agradezco seres supremos. –Decía el mayordomo, quien se retiró con el porte adecuado a su profesión a la puerta.

\- Vaya, eso fue agotador.

\- Lo se Punitto-san, pero al menos esto fue más productivo de lo que esperaba al principio.

\- Él no nos contó todo.

\- No importa, por ahora lo que debemos hacer es investigar la tumba y encontrar algunas fallas en nuestro sistema.

\- Bien, entonces lo que sigue ahora es que hagamos una visita a toda la tumba para que no hayan problemas en Nazarik.

\- Si es así, tendremos que empezar de arriba hacia abajo, considerando el caso de los guardianes de piso, todos debemos de hacer una revisión con ellos primero porque ellos son las líneas de defensa principales de este lugar.

\- Bien, si es así, entonces tenemos que empezar con Shalltear.

\- Así es.

\- Bien muchachos, ahora todos viajaremos a donde esta Shalltear.

\- Entendido.

Los jugadores tomaron sus anillos y se dirigieron directo a su destino.

* * *

**Bueno gente,antes de que lo pregunten, la razon de que este episodio es bastante corto es porque contrario a la historia original es corta, tambien voy a usar esta trama para marcar la interaccion entre los "seres supremos" con los multiples NPC de la tumba, y a consecuencia, esta parte tengo que idear mas interacciones que en la trama original y por consecuencia estos capitulos probablemente seran mas cortos para mantener la publicacion regular.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a comentarios de los capitulos, empezare a contestar todos los comentarios que llamen mi atencion.**

**kaiserofdarkness: asi es, eso es lo que veras en los proximos capitulos.**

**coronadomontes: asi es, el volumen de la princesa vampiro mostro como las diferentes circunstacias afectaron el desarrollo de Momonga como personaje, tanto que en esa historia el se presento con su nombre real, mientras que en esta historia al venir varios miembros del gremio no necesito ponerse el nombre del gremio, y aun siguen en conjunto para conseguir ver si alguien mas de YGGDRASIL los llegan a encontrar.**

**The cavalier: no dire nada por ahora, pero planeo hacer mas que un viaje a E-Rantel, y las cosas empezaran a diferir bastante de la historia, y por supuesto esto tambien significaran las vidas y muertes de muchos personajes cambiaran.**

**Ahora me despido y esperen al siguiente capitulo, y no olviden que sigo editando y modificando capitulos anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


	10. La Caminata de los Reyes II

**PARTE 2**

Usando los anillos, los 13 jugadores habían llegado a su primer destino, la habitación de Shalltear en el segundo piso, frente a ellos estaba una capilla subterránea sin ventanas, el altar que estaba frente a ellos parecería que debía estar lleno de riquezas, pero en su lugar solo quedaban huesos podridos, lo único que quedaba era un altar donde antes debía de estar la estatua de un dios, en su lugar, solo quedaba la bandera de Ainz Ooal Gown, la capilla tenía 100 metros de ancho, y estaba completamente oscuro, casi todos no consideraban un problema la oscuridad, ya sea porque poseían **[Visión Nocturna]** los que no poseían esto sacaron unos lentes que les daban este efecto del inventario, los 2 slime poseían **[Sensor Sísmico]** o Bellriver quien al carecer de ojos usaba **[Ecolocación]**, sino fuera por estas habilidades, ellos estarían rodeados de una oscuridad tan profunda que no podrían ver ni siquiera la palma de su mano.

Varias docenas de no-muertos estaban vagando en la oscuridad, ellos solo se movían sintiendo el calor corporal de los vivos, sintieron el calor de los jugadores vivos, pero al sentir su rastro particular todos se arrodillaron de forma ordenada, los jugadores tuvieron gracias a ellos un camino recto a la única puerta de salida y se dirigieron al exterior, al salir encontraron un antiguo y ruinoso puente colgante, las cuerdas parecían estar roídas y parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento, las tablas también se veían podridos y hacían un horrible ruido al pisarla, también algunas tablas estaban quebradas o se habían roto totalmente dejando grandes espacios en el puente, este se balanceaba suavemente en el aire incluso sin viento, crujiendo con tristeza.

Debajo del puente se apreciaban las figuras de decenas de cadáveres, estos se levantaban y extendían sus manos, si todavía alguno de ellos fuera humano estarían aterrorizados ante semejante escenario, pero como ellos ya conocían a la perfección la tumba de Nazarik ya no era nada especial este escenario, además, sabían que la apariencia "averiada" del puente era solo una fachada, la verdad era que el puente era muy resistente, mientras uno no pisara deliberadamente las partes faltantes, incluso si pasaran todos al mismo tiempo ellos podrían cruzar fácilmente el puente.

Sin tomar en cuenta los lamentos de la madera al pisarlas, los 13 jugadores pasaron sin problemas el puente, después del puente, estaba su verdadero objetivo, el camino terminaba en una puerta de piedra sin pretensiones, para los que no conocieran la tumba desconocerían el propósito de esta habitación, pero ellos sabían que esta puerta era la entrada a las habitaciones privadas de Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Como Peroroncino era el creador de Shalltear, fue quien toco la puerta, pero el sonido al golpearla no era de piedra como parecía, sino de metal, era una puerta de metal hecha de tal manera que fue disfrazada como una puerta de piedra, después de unos segundos sin respuesta, Peroroncino volvió a tocar, esta vez la puerta se abrió, y una de las siervas de Shalltear, una novia vampiro, asomo la cabeza.

\- Ara, ¡Pe-Peroroncino-sama! ¡Supremos! qué ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto sorprendida la novia vampiro mientras veía a los señores dueños de la tumba en la entrada.

\- Venimos a ver a Shalltear-chan para hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿Está en su cuarto?

\- ¿Es eso? ¡Entonces pasen! Pero tendrán que esperar un poco, Shalltear-sama en estos momentos está bañándose, esperaran en la sala en lo que la señorita termina ¡Por favor no se queden aquí! ¡Pasen! Yo le iré a avisar a la Shalltear-sama. –Dijo la novia vampiro mientras dejaba pasar a los supremos y se adelantaba para ir a avisarle a la guardiana de piso.

Los jugadores entraron a uno por uno a las habitaciones de la guardiana del piso, Peroroncino de antemano les advirtió a todos ponerse anillos para protegerse de las dulces fragancias que ponían efectos negativos en los vivos, olores gruesos como este parecerían absorber la piel de uno, eran trampas comunes que eran puestas en las guaridas de muertos vivientes.

Vaporosos velos de gasa rosa colgaban del techo, oscureciendo la visión, el sonido de las mujeres riendo y gimiendo lascivamente el relevo de la distancia, la habitación era completamente diferente al resto de la tumba, los jugadores sentían que habían sido arrastrados a otro mundo.

\- _"¿Por qué esta habitación parece menos la residencia de un guardián de piso y más un burdel o el camino hacia un cuarto de harem?"_ –Pregunto Bellriver, haciendo que pusiera nervioso a Peroroncino.

\- _"Lo mismo quiero preguntar yo, hermanito."_ –Complemento Bukubuku-Chagama en un tono que le prometía mucho dolor al pobre hombre pájaro.

\- _"Diseñe la habitación de Shalltear de esa manera por la temática."_

\- _"Sí, claro, la temática."_ –Repitió Nishikienrai con sarcasmo.

\- _"¡Lo digo en serio! este lugar lo diseñe para verse hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, hermoso porque parece un lugar donde los hombres harán sus sueños realidad, y aterrador porque todas las mujeres dentro del cuarto son peligrosas vampiros, liderado por una bella pero increíblemente mortífera reina vampiro, además, lo que adorna este cuarto es parte de la doble temática, es una bella decoración, pero también es la principal trampa."_

\- _"No negare que esa idea es buena, pero empiezo a creer que no debimos dejarte hacer a la primera guardiana."_ –Respondió Tabula burlándose de su pervertido amigo.

\- _"Aunque… no negare que este sitio aun con esos detalles pervertidos, está muy bien hecho."_

\- _"Gracias Yamaiko-san, me alegro que al menos alguien aprecie mi trabajo."_

Cuando llegaron a la sala el ambiente erótico se rompió mientras las novias vampiro empezaron a correr frenéticamente, al parecer estaban ayudando a Shalltear a terminar su baño y empezar a vestirse.

\- La ropa.

\- Los cepillos de cabello.

\- La joyería.

\- Maquillaje.

\- ¡Dense prisa! ¡Los supremos están esperando!

\- ¡Traigan algunas bebidas de cortesía para la espera!

Todas las palabras flotaron alrededor de la habitación, acompañados de los sonidos de las acciones apresuradas.

\- Por favor, Shalltear-sama en unos momentos estará lista para recibirlas, mientras tanto, pueden esperar en la sala del té de Shalltear-sama. –Hablo otra novia vampiro quien los empezó a guiar a una nueva habitación, la cual ya estaba preparada, tenía una pequeña mesa blanca, con 14 sillas listas para recibir a los jugadores a la dueña del cuarto, en cada uno de los lugares había tazas de té de porcelana puesto frente a cada uno, llenos de un líquido color rojo brillante, el aroma de te llenaba el aire.

\- Shalltear-sama estará aquí en breve, por favor tomen estas bebidas mientras ella se prepara para ustedes. –Hablo la novia vampiro que sirvió las bebidas antes de retirarse.

\- _"Espero que esto no sea sangre con hierbas aromáticas."_ –Respondió Touch-Me preocupado por la apariencia de las bebidas, sorprendentemente fue Herohero quien dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza y probo él te.

\- _"No te preocupes Touch-Me-san, esto es un te normal, creo que es un te rojo común."_

\- _"Es cierto, pedimos te rojo en el comedor cuando estuvimos la primera vez, así que podemos confirmarlo, no hay problema."_ –Complemento Bukubuku-Chagama mientras ella también tomaba un poco de su te.

\- _"Bueno, ya con eso resuelto entonces solo queda esperar."_ –Hablo Warrior Takemikazuchi mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza mientras seguía de pie, varios consideraban que las sillas eran demasiado delgadas, y los más altos o pesados consideraban que no soportarían su peso y terminaran rompiéndose.

Después de varios minutos de espera y coordinar las preguntas que le habían hecho a Sebas, Shalltear finalmente apareció, escoltada por 2 de sus novias vampiro, considerando que la visita a su habitación eran los supremos en persona, trato de darse prisa, y asegurarse al mismo tiempo estar perfectamente presentable para los seres supremos, una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ella se arrodillo ante los supremos.

\- La guardiana de piso Shalltear Bloodfallen se presenta ante ustedes, pido disculpas por mi retraso al vestirme adecuadamente ante ustedes seres supremos.

\- ¡Levanta la cabeza! No te preocupes Shalltear, al parecer nosotros fuimos los que te encontramos en el momento equivocado. –Comento Momonga a la guardiana de piso, Shalltear trataba de pensar que responder a eso, pero mejor decidió guardar silencio.

\- _"Esa sería una total falta de respeto hacia los seres supremos."_ –Pensó Shalltear.

\- Por favor, no te quedes ahí arrodillada, ven a la mesa y toma asiento.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso seres supremos? No puedo hacer eso en frente de ustedes.

\- Por favor siéntate, son varias cosas de las que queremos hablar contigo y probablemente tengamos que charlar un buen rato, además, queremos que todos aquí estén cómodos para que la conversación sea agradable.

\- Así que lo pediremos de nuevo, siéntate, por favor.

\- Oh, si-sí, lo-lo siento mucho seres supremos. –Respondió Shalltear nerviosa mientras ella se ponía de pie rápidamente y tratando de mantener toda la elegancia posible se sentó en una de las sillas libres.- Y… díganme seres supremos ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

\- No estés tan nerviosa Shalltear, solo vinimos aquí para que respondas unas cuantas preguntas.

\- ¿Sobre qué seres supremos?

Punitto Moe dio una rápida explicación de lo que estaban buscando con hacer estas preguntas, y pidieron que preferentemente fuera lo más honesta posible, para que así ellos pudieran corregir algún problema que existiera en la tumba.

\- Entiendo seres supremos. responderé con total honestidad ¿Cuál es su primera pregunta?

\- ¿Hay algún problema que hayas experimentado en tus deberes como guardiana de piso? –Empezó Tabula y Shalltear tomo una pose pensativa por unos momentos.

\- No, creo que no ha habido nada malo en cuanto a mi trabajo como guardiana de piso, desde la invasión, no he tenido nada que sea un gran problema en mi área asignada como la guardiana de los seres supremos.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la invasión? –Pregunto Peroroncino, sorprendido de que Shalltear pudiera tener conocimientos de ello.

\- No totalmente, solo recuerdo a muchos insectos viniendo como enjambres a pelear a mi área asignada para defender la tumba, recuerdo que sus ataques fueron fieros y despiadados, esa pelea fue un caos tan grande, ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto me mantuve de pie peleando antes de morir y… la verdad, es que al principio me sentí decepcionada de no haber podido defender la tumba correctamente.

\- Shalltear-chan… -trato de hablar Peroroncino mientras él veía a su creación.

\- Sin embargo, ese pensamiento cambio cuando Peroroncino-sama vino a consolarme después de que la batalla ocurriera.

* * *

**Nazarik, varios años atrás.**

Peroroncino estaba frente a Shalltear, mirando a su creación y después mirando los alrededores, como un inspector que revisaba si algo en la habitación estaba fuera de lugar, después de varios minutos de mirar a los alrededores, el poso su mirada directamente en su creación.

\- Esa pelea debió ser difícil para ti ¿No es verdad Shalltear-chan? –Pregunto Peroroncino a su creación mirándola a los ojos.- No te sientas mal, tu deber era ser la primera línea de defensa contra los invasores a la tumba, nosotros esperábamos que fueras capaz de pelear contra unas cuantas decenas, pero esta invasión fue mucho más grande de lo que esperábamos, no creíamos que iban a venir tantos a pelear contra nosotros. –Menciono Peroroncino mientras observaba el pasillo por el que los invasores entraron para pelear contra la vampiresa. –Sabes, esta pelea nos mostró que tenemos que estar mejor preparados para la próxima vez, sin embargo, lo bueno es que ocasionaste bastantes bajas en tu pelea, acabaste con más de 200 invasores antes de que ellos te derrotaran, así que hiciste un gran trabajo en hacer una gran cantidad de bajas para debilitar la fuerza de nuestros enemigos ¡Bien hecho! –Señalo Peroroncino, mientras él veía a su creación, su avatar de jugador saco a su lado un emoticono sonriente.

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- ¡Estaba tan feliz de que Peroroncino-sama me felicitara por haber hecho mi trabajo! Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

\- _"Vaya ¿En serio le dijiste todo eso a ella el día después de la invasión?"_

\- _"Si, fui a su área, pero para contemplar lo sucedido aquel día y pensaba en voz alta porque no había nadie, y no fue una felicitación vacía, estaba feliz de ver que la construcción de Shalltear-chan ocasiono una gran baja en los invasores."_

\- _"Es cierto, sin contar los sucesos del octavo piso, Shalltear fue la que más bajas ocasiono comparado a los otros guardianes de piso."_

\- _"No creí que tuvieran un lado tan tierno en ti hermanito."_

\- _"¡Claro que tengo uno Nee-chan!"_

\- _"Yo creía que solo eras un pervertido sin remedio y sin nada más que eso, pero veo que me equivoque un poco."_

\- _"Guarda silencio Ulbert-san ¡Tú eres el que menos me puede hablar de moral!"_

\- _"Pongan atención a la conversación."_

\- Es bueno saber que lo recuerdas Shalltear-chan, y eso significa que aún tienes el pequeño regalo que te conseguí por si había una nueva invasión ¿Verdad?

\- Así es Peroroncino-sama, aún lo tengo conmigo- Shalltear mostro un anillo en el dedo índice, este parecía tener un diamante con una extraño ser viviente de luz encerrado en el centro del mismo.

\- Ciertamente es bueno saber que aún lo llevas contigo, **[El anillo de la Vida]** me costó trabajo conseguírtelo para que lo pudieras usar y dar una horripilante sorpresa ante nuevos invasores. –Menciono Peroroncino mientras tenía la vista en ese collar, **[El anillo de la Vida]** era un ítem de auto-resurrección increíblemente raro y de un solo uso, las únicas maneras de conseguirlo eran derrotando a un súper-jefe sagrado en cualquiera de los nueve mundos, pero que el tirara ese ítem era una posibilidad muy baja, la segunda era obtenerlo como premio en algún evento especial, este ítem podría venderse (si es que alguien lo hacía) a un precio ridículamente caro en comparación a otros ítems, esto se debió a que muchos de los jugadores tendrían una gran ventaja para ganar más fácilmente batallas contra los jefes más fuertes, o contra otros jugadores en batallas PK, especialmente porque era uno de los pocos ítems de resurrección que no tenía la penalidad de perdida de niveles.

\- Usted me dijo cuanto le costó a usted encontrar este ítem para mí, y me advirtió claramente que me preparara para hacer uso de el en caso de que nuevamente me intentaran invadir, así que por eso siempre lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo.

\- Es bueno saber eso, me alegro Shalltear-chan. –Respondió Peroroncino alegre.

\- Bueno, eso creo que contesto muy bien nuestra pregunta.

\- Responderles es un placer seres supremos.

\- Bueno, ahora pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¿Tienes algún problema con el sistema actual en el que se maneja en los pisos que cuidas? –Pregunto Tabula mientras Shalltear se puso nuevamente pensativa.

\- Mmm. Pues la verdad es que no tengo ningún problema en cuanto a cómo se manejan las cosas en los primeros 3 pisos.

\- Ya veo, es bueno saberlo ¿No ha recibido quejas de nadie? Las doncellas vampiro, los guardianes de área que tienes a tu servicio ¿Alguien?

\- Pues según se nadie tiene quejas de vivir en la residencia de los supremos, es el honor más grande, y sobre los guardianes de área… la verdad es que no quisiera ir a hablar con ellos.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso? –Pregunto Punitto Moe mientras veía como la guardiana ponía una cara de asco.

\- Sé que es un miembro de Nazarik, pero varias de nosotras odiamos siquiera acercarnos con "ese guardián," siempre trato de evitar esa cámara en la medida de lo posible.

\- ¿Acaso hablas de Kyohoukou? –Pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama haciendo que todos voltearan a ella.

\- Sí, sabemos que está mal odiarlo, pero… pero esas cosas que llama sus hijos… -repitió Shalltear mostrando terror.

\- _"Vaya, no puedo creer que ella le tenga miedo a Kyohoukou."_

\- _"A muchas mujeres no le gustan mucho los insectos, especialmente las cucarachas, y parece que la raza no hace la diferencia."_

\- De acuerdo, ahora, la siguiente pregunta ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorar la tumba de Nazarik? –Pregunto Tabula para tratar de cambiar el tema.

\- Mmm… pues por ahora no puedo pensar en nada para que podamos mejorar la tumba, todo aquí corre bastante bien, seres supremos.

\- Es bueno saberlo. –Decía Tabula pensativo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puede ser algo que te falte, como vestimenta por ejemplo. –Pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama.

\- No se preocupe Bukubuku-Chagama-sama, Peroroncino-sama me dejo con un amplio y diverso armario, en cuanto a vestimentas él me dejo docenas de vestidos para que pueda vestirme de muchas y diferentes maneras.

\- ¿En serio? –Pregunto sorprendida la slime.

\- Así es, Peroroncino-sama me dejo muchos tipos de vestidos de variadas formas y colores, él también me dejo muchos tipos de vestuarios para que tuviera variedad, y también me dejo ropa de colegiala, de enfermera, de sirvienta, también me dejo trajes de baño, traje de conejita, de gatita, y muchos otros más para mencionar. –Respondió Shalltear mientras todos estaban viendo al hombre pájaro inquisitivamente, Peroroncino estaba encogiéndose de la vergüenza por cómo Shalltear conto todo eso.

\- _"¿Quieres explicar eso hermanito?"_ –Pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama en la conexión, volviendo a dar un poderoso instinto asesino a su hermano.

\- _"¡YGGDRASIL antes era un juego! Yo cree a Shalltear como el diseño de cómo sería mi novia ideal ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto iba a pasar?"_

\- _"Puede que así sea, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que en tus gustos pervertidos fuiste demasiado lejos con Shalltear."_

\- ¿Sucede algo seres supremos? –Pregunto Shalltear mientras miraba a los hermanos haciendo movimientos raros.

\- No, no es nada.

\- Bueno, la siguiente pregunta… -Dijo Tabula tratando de desviar la atención.- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando los demás estuvimos afuera? –Pregunto el devorador de cerebros para tener nuevamente la atención de todos, y al enfocarse en Shalltear y vieron como su rostro cambio a uno triste.

\- Me sentí devastada, no sabía porque ustedes se estaban yendo, uno a uno ustedes dejaban de venir, no tenía idea porque paso ¿Qué habíamos hecho mal? Solo sé que ustedes se fueron, y eso nos puso triste a todos en la tumba, veíamos a Momonga-sama pasear por los alrededores de la tumba de vez en cuando, viendo que rodo estuviera bien, el único supremo que quedo atrás nos cuidaba todavía, cuando recibí el llamado de Albedo de ir al sexto piso no sabía qué sucedería, pensé que Momonga-sama nos iba a decir algo, pero cuando oí a Peroroncino-sama me sentí muy feliz de que él estuviera de vuelta, también me sentí feliz de ver que varios de ustedes estaban aquí, y aún estoy feliz por eso.

\- _"¿Tu pasabas por los pisos de la tumba Momonga-san?"_

\- _"Si, sé que no era necesario, pero cuando ustedes dejaron de conectarse, yo me quedaba a revisar la tumba para empezar a recordar mejores momentos, sabiendo que quizás ustedes no volverían, de hecho, cuando anunciaron del cierre de YGGDRASIL empecé a hacer eso diario, como ya no valía la pena ir a buscar elementos para mantener la tumba, solo me quede todo el tiempo conectado en la tumba para protegerla de una invasión en el último mes para que tener la gloria."_

\- _"¿Tanto te importaba el juego?"_

\- _"En el mundo real era un asalariado más que explotaban las corporaciones, lo único que tenía era YGGDRASIL, si no hubiera conocido a Touch-Me-san… ni siquiera hubiera tenido eso, este juego me dio los mejores años de mi vida, era lo único que me daba una razón de vivir."_ –Respondió Momonga sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, por fin entendían porque su líder de gremio se preocupó tanto por el cierre del juego y porque se esforzó en informarles a todos que vinieran a acompañarlo en el día del cierre.

\- Bueno, la última pregunta ¿Qué piensas sobre los humanos en general?

\- Pienso que muchos de ellos pueden ser unos divertidos juguetes, algunos podrían ser un buen almuerzo para mí y para mis sirvientas.

\- _"Bueno, creo que era de esperarse aquí, después de todo, hablamos de que Shalltear es un vampiro."_

\- _"Creo que tienes razón aquí, pero no cambia el hecho de que me produce incomodidad como ella habla de semejante tema de forma tan casual."_

\- Muchas gracias por darnos algo de tiempo Shalltear para que pudieras responder nuestras preguntas.

\- ¿Qué dice Tabula-sama? Nuestro gran deber y placer es servir a los seres supremos. –Todos estaban poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando Shalltear se dio cuenta que había algo más.- ¡Espere un momento Peroroncino-sama!

\- ¿Qué sucede Shalltear-chan?

\- Quería preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Qué es Shalltear-chan? Puedes decirme.

\- ¿Us-usted cumpliría la promesa que me hizo antes de que usted se fuera?

\- ¿Cuál prome…? ¡Ah! ¡¿Esa Promesa?!

\- Si.

\- ¿De qué promesa están hablando? –Pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama confundida con lo que su hermano y creación estaban diciendo.

\- Peroroncino-sama me prometió que…

\- ¡Te prohíbo que se lo digas a los demás Shalltear! Esta es una promesa personal entre tú y yo.

\- Pues yo sí quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que mi hermano y tú prometieron Shalltear?

\- Lo-lo siento Bukubuku-Chagama-sama, pero si Peroroncino-sama me ordeno guardarlo en secreto así será, no puedo ir contra las ordenes de Peroroncino-sama.

\- _"Mmm, interesante."_ –pensó Tabula sin la conexión activa.

\- Si es sobre esa promesa, es algo privado entre nosotros, y en respuesta a eso Shalltear-chan, si te la cumpliré, pero eso lo veremos en otro momento, así que no te preocupes, me asegurare de cumplirla.

\- De acuerdo Peroroncino-sama, ya es todo lo que tenía que preguntar, agradezco que hayan venido a visitarme.

Una de las novias vampiro recibió la orden de escoltar amablemente a los supremos a la salida, una vez afuera, ellos empezaron a respirar un poco más relajados de no estar en una zona con efectos negativos para los seres vivos, usando los anillos volvieron a la oficina de Momonga para qué discutieran lo sucedido en la habitación de Shalltear.

\- Ah, eso fue bastante agotador.

\- Sí, pero logramos ver que nuestras preguntas son las correctas, las respuestas eran ciertamente las que esperábamos, y obtuvimos algo que debemos preguntar después.

\- De qué hablas Punitto-san.

\- Ella también remarco que aunque Kyohoukou es un NPC de la tumba, ella lo detestaba, creo que debemos de agregar un par de preguntas sobre la interacción entre los NPC de la tumba.

\- ¿Hablas de preguntar quiénes son los que se llevan mejor y peor en la tumba?

\- Precisamente Take-san.

\- Y tiene un buen punto, sería contraproducente enviar a una misma misión a 2 NPC que se lleven muy mal entre sí.

\- Además, Shalltear acaba de decir algo que me pareció muy interesante.

\- ¿Qué es Tabula-san?

\- Se los diré luego, no puedo hacer una pregunta de esto a los NPC porque podría iniciar un gran malentendido tanto para los NPC como para nosotros mismos, esto es algo que los NPC tendrán que confirmármelo con sus palabras y acciones.

\- Está bien.

\- Entonces… nuestra siguiente parada es con Cocytus.

\- Así es, ahora tendremos que ir a la quinta planta.

Bien, es hora de ponernos equipamientos contra el frio, tenemos que ir al paramo helado.

* * *

**Lo se, este capitulo fue bastante corto, pero como dije, hacer las interacciones es bastante dificil, pero bueno, es mi problema de poner mas personajes, otros fanfics que trataron la misma tematica tienen el problema de que se enfocan mas en la accion y menos en la interaccion, algo que quiero enfocarme aunque eso signifique hacer un fanfic bastante largo, asi que no olviden comentar su opinion de como va la historia para que pueda mejorarla, y no olviden, estoy corrigiendo constantemente los capitulos anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


	11. La Caminata de los Reyes III

**PARTE 3**

El aire helado soplaba desde todas las direcciones, todos esta vez llevaban los ítems que los protegían contra los efectos de congelación, especialmente los 2 slimes de grupo quienes sabían tenían grandes debilidades al clima debido a que no tenían la variante racial **[Slime de Tundra]** quien no tenía penalidades del clima frio el único que no necesito protección alguna era Momonga quien al ser un no-muerto no sufría penalidad alguna por el clima frio.

Con las protecciones adecuadas los 13 empezaron a recorrer el desolado y frio paramo, aunque no recibían daño por el clima frio, si ralentizaba, dar un paso era difícil porque sus pies terminaban hundiéndose en la nieve, cualquiera se hubiera perdido sino fuera por los sutiles elementos que habían dejado como una referencia de toda el área para ubicarse en qué área del piso estaban, eran cosas tan sencillas como una piedra o una colina, pero desconocer esos detalles harían que cualquier otro se pierda en este paisaje monótono y monocromo.

Después de seguir las señales para usar la ruta menos problemática del piso, ellos llegaron a su destino, la gigantesca bola de nieve donde habitaba Cocytus.

Seis carámbanos cristalinos se levantaron del suelo alrededor de la bola de nieve.

\- SALUDOS SERES SUPREMOS ¿ENTONCES LLEGO MI TURNO DE QUE USTEDES ME VISITARAN? RECIBI EL REPORTE DE QUE USTEDES ESTABAN RECORRIENDO LA TUMBA PARA HABLAR CON LOS GUARDIANES DE PISO. –Hablo Cocytus cuya cara de insecto adquirió una expresión de sorpresa, no el chasquido de sus enormes mandíbulas inferiores como un signo de shock era probablemente la respuesta más sencilla.

\- Hola Cocytus, se ve que ya lo sabes, las noticias vuelan rápido en la tumba. –respondió Warrior Takemikazuchi sorprendido por saber que su creación ya sabía que iban a venir.

\- ¡OHHH! YO NO HE MOSTRADO EL DEBIDO RESPETO ANTE LOS SERES, SUPREMOS, PERDONEN MI INSOLENCIA. –El insecto estaba por arrodillarse pero fue detenido por su creador.

\- Por el momento podemos perdonar que ignores el protocolo, por ahora quisiéramos poder pasar para que podamos hablar más adecuadamente, como lo hicimos con Shalltear. –Hablo Takemikazuchi, a lo que Cocytus respondió de manera menos problemática que Shalltear ¿Fue por su naturaleza de guerrero, O tal vez era porque era un hombre? Nadie comprendía porque, pero estaban felices de que no costara tanto trabajo.

\- CIERTAMENTE, MI CASA SERA MEJOR PARA QUE PODAMOS PLATICAR, POR FAVOR, PASEN. –Cocytus amablemente respondió a los supremos.

Todos lo siguieron al interior de la gran bola de nieve, Cocytus abrió la puerta de su casa para que los jugadores pudieran pasar y ellos entraron primero, las paredes, el techo y los muebles parecían estar hechos de hielo,

\- _"Olvidaba que tus detalles muy simples en la vivienda de Cocytus."_

\- _"Como dijo Peroroncino con Shalltear, yo lo hice por la temática, este lugar es un gigantesco paramos helado, y Cocytus puede usar técnicas de hielo, así que le cree una casa acorde a su apariencia y a la del piso que controla."_

\- _"Take-chan no se complicaba tanto las cosas, pero veo que también este sitio es bastante espacioso, aun para Cocytus."_

\- _Eso lo hice porque considere la posibilidad de que intentaran usar la casa en una invasión para protegerse de los ataques de Cocytus, así que me asegure de que fuera lo suficientemente espaciosa para que cualquiera pudiera pelear aun en el interior sin ningún problema, incluso yo podría pelear en este lugar fácilmente."_

\- _"Siempre alabe el modo en el que mezclaste la simplicidad con la eficiencia, ciertamente fue una gran idea."_

\- _"Gracias Tabula-san."_

Los jugadores se movieron entre habitaciones hasta una tan grande que parecía una sala de conferencias, el insectoide ofreció bebidas, pero esta vez rechazaron amablemente las ofertas diciendo que Shalltear les había dado anteriormente bebidas y ya no tenían nada de sed.

\- PERDON POR LAS PRISAS SERES SUPREMOS, PERO ES QUE NO SABIA CUANDO USTEDES IBAN A VISITARME Y NO QUERIA QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTUVIERA SUCIO ¿PUEDO SABER QUE ES LO QUE LOS TRAE POR AQUÍ SERES SUPREMOS?

Tabula empezó a explicar sobre las preguntas y sobre la necesidad de averiguar si los NPC de Nazarik había algún problema.

\- Con eso explicado, ahora queremos que respondas a estas preguntas para saber si es que existe algún problema, y pedimos que nos respondan con total honestidad ¿Estás de acuerdo Cocytus?

\- ESTOY DE ACUERDO SERES SUPREMOS, RESPONDERE TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS.

\- Bien, entonces comencemos, primera pregunta ¿haz experimentado algún problema en tus deberes como guardián de piso?

\- MMM, NO, NO HE TENIDO PROBLEMA ALGUNO, EL UNICO PROBLEMA QUE TUVE FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

\- ¿Durante la gran invasión?

\- ¡ASI ES! SIN DUDAS FUE UNA BATALLA EMOCIONANTE, Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE FUE LA MEJOR BATALLA QUE HE TENIDO, MAGOS ATACANDOME POR UN LADO, GUERREROS PODEROSOS INTENTANDO BUSCAR EL GOLPE LETAL CONTRA MI, EL CAOS DE LA PELEA ME HACIA DIFICIL SABER CUANTOS ENEMIGOS HABIAN, FUE TAN GLORIOSO QUE INCLUSO CAI COMO UN GRAN GUERRERO DESPUES DE LLEVARME A DOCENAS DE ELLOS ANTES DE QUE PERDIERA LA PELEA. –Respondió Cocytus, aunque el tono de voz de Cocytus normalmente era monótono, pero en esta ocasión e tono de voz del guerrero insectoide mostraba una gran emoción, como un niño feliz de haber ido a un parque de diversiones.

\- Me alegra saberlo Cocytus.

\- MI DEBER ES SERVIR A LOS SERES SUPREMOS TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA, SUS ALAGOS ESTAN DESPERDICIADOS EN MI.

\- Bueno, ya con eso respondido, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta –Dijo Tabula para no salirse del tema.- ¿Algún guardián de área a tu cargo o soldado de Nazarik tiene quejas?

\- NO QUE YO SEPA, ELLOS ESTAN MUY FELICES CON VIVIR EN LA TUMBA DE NAZARIK AL LADO DE LOS SERES SUPREMOS.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- MMM… AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, NEURONIST SE HA QUEJADO ULTIMAMENTE.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- SOBRE QUE TABULA-SAMA NO LA HABIA VISITADO DESDE QUE INTERROGARON A ESOS HUMANOS QUE SE ATREVIERON A OPONERSE A USTEDES, ELLA DIJO QUE ESPERA A RECIBIR LA INVITACION A UNA CENA ROMANTICA CON EL. –Respondió Cocytus haciendo que Tabula se pusiera bastante incómodo y sus compañeros estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener la risa por la humillación del devorador de cerebros.

\- _"Demonios, ahora con menos razón me acercare a la prisión congelada nuevamente."_

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿No te interesa tener una cena romántica con Neuronist?"_

\- _"¡Para nada! Neuronist es demasiado parlanchina, además yo odio el Gap-Horror, el cómo "él" la diseño fue para asegurarse de que fuera bastante repugnante, hasta a mí me daba asco antes de que viniéramos a este mundo, y el que me volviera un devorador de cerebros de verdad no cambia mi idea de ella."_

\- _"Pues tendrás que pensar una manera para que puedas rechazarla de manera amable, quien sabe que podría hacer ella en represalia."_

\- Bien, tendré que declinar su oferta, la situación ahora es bastante complicada.

\- ENTIENDO ESO TABULA-SAMA, PERO ELLA DICE QUE PUEDE ESPERAR.

\- Pues tendrá que esperar mucho, ahora nuestra situación es muy caótica.

\- Bueno, con eso aclarado pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

\- DE ACUERDO PUNITTO MOE-SAMA.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando nosotros estuvimos fuera? –Pregunto Punitto Moe, pero tan pronto termino la pregunta Cocytus dio un profundo respiro de aire frio y sus mandíbulas empezaron a chasquear muy fuerte, lo que sorprendió un poco a los jugadores.

\- SENTI QUE QUIZAS LES HABIAMOS FALLADO A USTEDES, LOS SERES SUPREMOS. –Respondió Cocytus a lo que sorprendió nuevamente a todos los jugadores.

\- ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor Cocytus?

\- POR SUPUESTO, TODO EMPEZO POR LO QUE DIJO WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA ANTES DE QUE EL SE FUERA DE LA TUMBA.

* * *

**Nazarik, varios años atrás.**

Warrior Takemikazuchi estaba en el quinto piso mirando a los alrededores, y él decidió sentarse cerca de Cocytus, dando un suspiro resignado.

\- ¡Ahh! Esto es triste, las cosas han empezado a tornarse aburridas… ya no tengo un reto que superar, Momonga y los demás me han podido dar batallas amistosas muy buenas, y nuestras aventuras son dignas de leyenda… pero no sé qué debo hacer aquí ahora… no sé si aún deba seguir en la tumba más tiempo.

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- DESPUES SUPE QUE WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA SE FUE, Y PENSE QUE NOSOTROS HABIAMOS FRACASADO, QUE NO HABIA CUMPLIDO SUS EXPECATIVAS COMO UN GUERRERO, AL FIN Y AL CABO, NO DERROTE A TANTOS ENEMIGOS EN LA GRAN INVASION DE LA TUMBA, Y MI FALLO ERA LO QUE OCASIONO QUE WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA SE FUERA, YO DESEABA EN ESE MOMENTO QUE OCURRIERA UNA NUEVA INVASION, Y LO IBA A APROVECHAR PARA MOSTRAR QUE ERA UN GUERRERO DIGNO DE ESTAR EN SU PRESENCIA.

\- _"Rayos, fui un idiota."_

\- _"¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? ¿En que estabas pensado Take-san?"_

\- _"Fue después de que Touch-Me-san dejara YGGDRASIL, sentí que las cosas ya no tenían sentido, él era el único jugador que no pude derrotar en una pelea PK, y yo metí muchos de mis esfuerzos en tratar de derrotarlo algún día, así que ese día pensé que no tenía sentido seguir en el juego, y simplemente me retire, ahora sin querer acabo de herir a Cocytus."_

\- _"Pues lo mejor es que empieces a enmendarlo y explicar porque dijiste eso, o podrías crear un malentendido en toda la tumba."_

\- _"De acuerdo, pero no sé qué decir."_

\- _"Pues piensa rápido, cada segundo que pierdas empeorara esta situación, yo me salve porque no explique de mi viaje para buscar tratamiento para mi esposa."_

\- _"Espera ¡Puedo usar eso!"_

\- _"¿De qué hablas?"_

\- _"Ahora veras."_

\- ¿SUCEDE ALGO SERES SUPREMOS?

\- No, no es nada, es que estaba tratando de recordar lo que dije ese día, y creo que malinterpretaste todo.

\- ¿EN SERIO?

\- Así es, lo que ocurre es que yo fui a un viaje para entrenar. –Respondió Warrior Takemikazuchi nervioso, y eso puso la atención en él, tanto de Cocytus como de los otros jugadores.

\- ¿UN VIAJE PARA ENTRENAR?

\- Así es Cocytus, Touch-Me salió hace años por un viaje, no sabía por qué había sido, pero creía que iba a un viaje para entrenamiento, así que yo inicie un viaje para ver si podía volverme más fuerte, lo considere prudente para no quedar atrás como guerrero.

\- ¿ES ESE EL MOTIVO?

\- S-sí, así es Cocytus –Respondió nervioso Warrior Takemikazuchi.- _"Esperemos que me crea, porque ya no tengo más para explicar eso."_

\- ¡YA VEO! ¡ASI QUE ESO ERA!

\- Sí, ese es el porque me fui de la tumba.

\- CLARO, TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO, USTEDES SON LOS GUERREROS MAS PODEROSOS, PERO BUSCAR LA MANERA DE HACERSE AUN MAS FUERTE ES LA GRAN META DE TODO GUERRERO, ESO ERA DE ESPERARSE DE LOS SERES SUPREMOS.

\- _"No puedo creer que haya funcionado."_

\- _"Pues por ahora déjalo pasar."_

\- ¿ENTONCES TODOS LOS DEMAS SUPREMOS TAMBIEN SALIERON EN UN VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO?

\- _"Rayos, creo que esto solo ha empeorado."_

\- No es así Cocytus, todos los demás teníamos motivos variados, algunos iban en busca de algún objeto en particular que deseaban tener, algunos estábamos investigando, algunos fuimos a hacernos más fuertes, algunos tenían que ir en búsqueda de alguien, todos teníamos una meta distinta, pero para cumplirla teníamos que salir de Nazarik, Momonga se quedó a cuidar la tumba hasta que pudiéramos volver.

\- ¡YA VEO! POR ESO MOMONGA-SAMA SE QUEDO A CUIDAR LA TUMBA ¡AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO!

\- Así es, con excepción de Hero-san, Pero-san y Buku-chan, todos fuimos a cumplir nuestras metas afuera.

\- YA VEO, ES BUENO SABER ESO, PERO ¿QUE HAY DE LOS SUPREMOS QUE NO VOLVIERON? –Pregunto Cocytus mientras los demás se veían mutuamente.

\- La verdad, es que no lo sabemos, pero esperamos que ellos estén bien, esperamos que ellos también hayan llegado a este nuevo mundo, y que ellos estén allá afuera, en algún lado, -Mintió Tabula, ninguno de los jugadores estaba seguro que eso fuera posible, solo podían confirmar que entre los miembros de su gremio solo estaban ellos 13, si había alguien más, no sabrían donde estarían, y no sabrían si necesitan ponerlos como desaparecidos, solo conocían la situación de Beast King Mekongawa gracias a Nishikienrai, pero no sabían nada de los otros miembros restantes.

\- ENTIENDO, OJALA PODAMOS ENCONTRARLOS ALGUN DIA. –Respondió Cocytus, pero la única respuesta dada fue un incómodo silencio, un silencio que rompió Punitto Moe.

\- Bueno… volviendo al tema de las preguntas, tenemos aún preguntas que queremos que por favor respondas.

\- ENTENDIDO PUNITTO MOE-SAMA.

\- Bien, la siguiente pregunta ¿Con quienes te llevas mejor y peor en la tumba?

\- MMM, LOS QUE ME LLEVO MEJOR Y ME LLEVO PEOR… UNA PREGUNTA DIFICIL, YO ME LLEVO MUY BIEN CON KYOHOUKOU, GASHOKUUKOUCHOU, GRANT Y CON DEMIURGE.

\- _"Es cierto, oí que Demiurge y Cocytus charlaban como muy buenos amigos."_

\- _"Me alegra saber eso, además, parece que él se lleva muy bien con todos los insectoides de la tumba."_

\- _"No todos, el no conto a Entoma."_

\- _"Es verdad, pero por ahora no arruinemos la pregunta, quizás él hable de ella en los que le caen mal."_

\- PERO EN CUANTO A CON QUIEN ME LLEVO MAL… ESA ES MUY DIFICIL DE RESPONDER, NO HE VISTO A TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE LA TUMBA CARA A CARA Y YO ME HE LLEVADO MUY BIEN CON LOS MIEMBROS DE LA TUMBA, CON LOS QUE HE HABLADO, CREO QUE TENDRIA QUE CONOCERLOS MAS A DETALLE PARA CONOCER MEJOR MI AMISTAD CON ELLOS.

\- Es bueno saber que no te llevas mal con nadie, muy bueno de hecho. –Hablo Tabula mientras hacía notas mentales de ello.

\- _"Me alegra saber que Cocytus es muy sociable en la tumba de Nazarik."_

\- _"Es cierto, con el sabemos que no tendremos ningún problema cuando lo enviemos a misiones con alguien más."_

\- _"Es bueno saber que Ken-Ya no le dio problemas para socializar."_

\- _"Yo también me alegro de eso."_

\- Bueno Cocytus, vayamos a la siguiente pregunta.

\- DE ACUERDO PUNITTO MOE-SAMA.

\- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorar a la tumba de Nazarik?

\- PUES, LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRE QUE PODRIA MEJORAR LA TUMBA DE NAZARIK ES UN HEREDERO.

\- ¡¿Eh?! –Respondieron todos al unísono.

\- SE QUE ES UN PEDIDO IRRESPETUOSO PARA LOS SERES SUPREMOS, SIN EMBARGO, SIENTO QUE NECESITAMOS HEREDEROS PARA MANTENER EL GOBIERNO DE LA GRAN TUMBA DE NAZARIK, SIN UN HEREDERO NO PUEDO SENTIR UNA SEGURIDAD PARA EL FUTURO, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA UNA ORDEN NOSOTROS LOS GUARDIANES OBEDECEREMOS AUN SI EL QUE LA DA ES UN SUCESOR QUE VIENE DEL EXTERIOR, SIN EMBARGO SIN EL LINAJE DE SANGRE DE NUESTROS SEÑORES, TENDREMOS CONFLICTOS EMOCIONALES E IDEOLOGICOS, PERO SI LOS SUPREMOS TIENEN UNOS HEREDEROS, NOSOTROS LOS GUARDIANES CON GUSTO LES SERVIREMOS.

\- ¿Tanto Anhelas eso?

\- ASI ES, YA ME LOS IMAGINO, EL HEREDERO DE MOMONGA-SAMA, EL SERA PROBABLEMENTE UN HECHICERO TAN BUENO COMO EL, PERO EL QUE MAS ME INTERESA ES UN HEREDERO DE WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA, PORQUE ASI YO SERIA SU MAESTRO YA QUE MUY PROBABLEMENTE EL SERA UN BUEN GUERRERO COMO EL, YA ME LO IMAGINO, "COCYTUS-SENSEI, SI GRAN HEREDERO…"

\- _"¿Por eso es que ellos querían un heredero?"_

\- _"Puede ser Buku-chan, pero ¿A qué se refiere con si gobierna alguien del exterior?"_

\- _"Creo que se refiere a la mecánica de la conquista de la tumba, aparentemente este sigue activo en este nuevo mundo."_ –Explico Bellriver.

\- _"¿Ósea que si alguien toma nuestra arma de gremio y conquista la tumba nos robara el dominio?"_

\- _"Eso parece."_

\- _"Pues entonces debemos tener más cuidado con el arma del gremio, tendremos que tener más cuidado de vigilar lo que Momonga haga cuando nos veamos forzados a sacarlo."_

\- _"Es un hecho, y lo discutiremos en nuestra próxima reunión, pero volviendo al tema del heredero ¿Qué haremos sobre eso?"_

\- _"Es una pregunta difícil, porque por lo que dice Cocytus, probablemente todos los habitantes de la tumba insistirán con los herederos."_

\- _"Podríamos inventar cosas para evitarlo, pero siendo honesto esto solo lo retrasaría por un tiempo, probablemente ellos querrán que todos tengamos un harem para tener tantos herederos como sean posibles, en especial porque Peroroncino y yo creamos este problema por hacer que nuestros NPC quieran pelear por ser esposas de Momonga."_

\- _"Pues yo no tengo ningún problema en cumplir esa petición de los NPC's."_

\- _"Tú solo quieres hacerte un harem pájaro pervertido."_

\- _"También porque quiero mirar por el bien de los habitantes de la tumba de Nazarik."_

\- _"Si ¡Claro!"_

\- _"Deja ese sarcasmo de lado Take-san."_

\- _"Bueno, lo mejor será que lo discutamos después, por ahora quiero terminar con nuestras preguntas a Cocytus."_

\- … Y ASI ES COMO DESEARIA VER ASEGURADO EL FUTURO EN LA GRAN TUMBA DE NAZARIK, TENER A UN HEREDERO SERIA LO MAS PRECIADO PARA TODOS.

\- Entendemos Cocytus, pero tenemos que preocuparnos primero por la exploración del mundo antes de que iniciemos un plan familiar.

\- ENTENDIDO WARRIOR TAKEMIKAZUCHI-SAMA.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras aparte de esa petición? ¿Algo personal?

\- MMM, SI, SI QUISIERA ALGO MAS, SI ES POSIBLE QUISIERA TENER UN ENCUENTRO CON SEBAS O CON ALBEDO. UNA PRACTICA DE COMBATE REAL, ESPECIALMENTE CON OPONENTES FUERTES, SEGURAMENTE ESO SERA BENEFICIOSO PARA TODOS.

\- _"Parece que él tiene la misma pasión a las batallas que Take-san."_

\- _"Sí, pero quizás podamos tomar eso a nuestro favor."_

\- _"¿De qué estás hablando Tabula-san?"_

\- _"Se los explicare después, por ahora lo mejor será que terminemos esta entrevista."_

\- Bueno, ahora, la última pregunta ¿Qué piensas sobre los humanos?

\- NO TENGO OPINIONES BUENAS NI MALAS SOBRE ELLOS, O SOBRE CUALQUIER OTRO SER FUERA DE LA TUMBA DE NAZARIK, YO A LOS QUE RESPETO MAS QUE NADA ES A LOS GUERREROS QUE TIENEN UN FUERTE SENTIDO DEL HONOR Y PELEAN FERVIENTEMENTE HASTA EL FINAL.

\- _"No es una buena respuesta, pero creo que es la mejor que hemos tenido después de la que nos dio Sebas."_

\- _"Ciertamente, y si él tiene respeto al poder, entonces a él le daremos el honor de pelear batallas importantes."_

\- _"Bien, creo entonces que terminamos aquí."_

\- Muy bien Cocytus, esas fueron todas las preguntas que necesitábamos hacerte, agradezco que nos pudieras dar algo de tiempo para responder.

\- ¿QUE DICE PUNITTO MOE-SAMA? ES UN GRAN HONOR RESPONDERLE LAS PREGUNTAS A LOS SERES SUPREMOS, ME SIENTO AGRADECIDO POR QUE SE PREOCUPAN TANTO POR NOSOTROS.

\- Bueno, nos iremos retirando, siguen hacerle las preguntas a Aura y Mare, necesitamos ir al sexto piso.

\- ENTENDIDO SERES SUPREMOS, LOS ACOMPAÑARE A LA SALIDA.

\- Gracias.

Los jugadores fueron escoltados por el guerrero insectoide afuera de la casa, ellos una vez afuera caminaron por el páramo helado por un rato hasta que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la bola de nieve y de los seis cristales que lo rodeaban tenían en su interior a sus subordinadas, llamadas las vírgenes heladas, y no podían dejar que nadie los escuchara para tomar en cuenta sus opiniones sobre la entrevista.

\- Esta entrevista mostro una notoria mejora comparado con Shalltear.

\- Sí, es verdad, aunque también mostro que las expectativas de los NPC hacia nosotros es mucho mayor a la que desearía que tuviéramos.

\- Es cierto, pero no podemos hacer nada.

\- Por ahora trataremos de dar largas a ese tema, pero me temo que pronto esto se volverá inevitable.

\- Ciertamente eso será problemático.

\- Bueno, ya no tenemos que hacer nada por aquí, así que dejemos este paramo helado y pasemos a la sexta planta.

\- Tienes razón, quiero ver qué es lo que opinan Aura-chan y Mare-chan, además, hace tiempo que no los veo.

\- Los viste ayer en la noche Nee-chan.

\- ¡Para mí eso es mucho tiempo! –respondió la slime con un tono que provoco escalofríos en todos, y no por el clima.

\- Si-sí, tienes razón nee-chan, es mucho tiempo. –se encogió Peroroncino por el miedo.

\- Bien, entonces dejemos este clima helado, y vayamos a la siguiente planta.

* * *

**Y con eso terminamos otra parte de este arco, me retrace un poco por un pequeño bloqueo de autor, pero lo termine superando, pero estamos cerca de la mitad de este arco que por la expansion de la historia se esta volviendo mas largo de lo que honestamente esperaba, ahora, como hace un par de episodios respondere los comentarios mas interesantes.**

**The Cavalier: Gracias por marcarme ese pequeño error cuando los supremos van a ver a Shalltear, asi que corregi ese error en el capitulo y puedes ir a verlo para confirmarlo.**

** Cosmo Custos: Gracias, me alegra ver que aprecies que estoy poniendo mucha atencion al detalle.  
**

**kaiserofdarkness: si hubiera hecho eso que dijistes seria demasiado obvio, lo mejor es tratar de mantener las sorpresas en los cambios que quiero hacer comparado a la historia original, pero luego vere como hago chistes sobre el pecho plano de Shalltear.  
**

**Y bueno gente, ahora no olviden dejarme comentarios para mejorar mi trabajo, tambien no olviden que reviso y corrijo los capitulos continuamente, hasta la proxima.**


	12. La Caminata de los Reyes IV

**PARTE 4**

Los jugadores continuaron su viaje caminando hasta las escaleras para el sexto piso, ellos pudieron simplemente teletransportarse al siguiente piso, pero ellos prefirieron caminar principalmente para prepararse para ver cómo harían las preguntas a los gemelos, considerando que su siguiente entrevista seria con dos guardianes al mismo tiempo, ellos tenían que ver cómo podían hacer para que cada uno pudiera dar sus propias respuestas sin crear conflictos entre ellos.

Para cuando habían terminado de pensar que podían hacer con la entrevista ellos habían llegado a los últimos escalones y llegaron a las puertas del sexto piso, cuando abrieron las enormes puertas, ellos sintieron el aire cálido y húmedo propicio para la vida, y todos pudieron oler los signos de la naturaleza, y el abundante oxígeno en el aire, todos se quitaron los ítems que llevaban para la protección contra el frio, y disfrutaron de la cálida brisa del bosque del sexto piso.

Los jugadores caminaron derecho a su destino, un peculiar árbol en el bosque, el más característico comparado al resto, era un árbol gigantesco, su ancho era más llamativo que su altura, y uno podría describirlo como un árbol alto y gordo.

Cuando llegaron a la base del árbol, Bukubuku-Chagama abrió la puerta oculta en el tronco y ascendió primero al árbol para ir a hablar primero con los guardianes de piso, además, todos sabiendo cuanto apreciaba la slime a sus creaciones, dejaron que disfrutara su pequeña reunión con los gemelos por un momento, pero contrario a lo que esperaban, en unos minutos ella bajo del árbol.

\- Ellos no están en casa, ya busque en todos los cuartos en los tres pisos y no los encontré en ningún lado. –Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama bastante decepcionada.

\- ¿Dónde están ellos?

\- Ellos no abandonarían sus deberes, probablemente estarán haciendo actividades en el sexto piso.

\- Creo que se dónde están. –Respondió Tabula llamando la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentran?

\- Muy probablemente están en la arena, recuerden que ahí estamos probando uno de mis experimentos.

\- Ah, es verdad, el proyecto que pediste probar con las Pléyades.

\- Efectivamente, recuerda que les pedimos que Aura use sus mascotas para que pudiéramos probar si era posible o no, y Mare lo está asistiendo con curación y ataques de área.

En la reunión en la que discutieron los acontecimientos de villa Carne, Tabula dio el punto más largo de toda la reunión, y eran nuevos experimentos para trabajar en ideas para reforzar tanto a la tumba de Nazarik, como para ellos mismos, la mente de Tabula empezó a generar docenas de ideas que se convertirían en nuevos experimentos, y muchas de las ideas eran bastante interesantes por decirlo menos, 2 de las ideas que estaban iniciando ya la fase de experimentación, y una de ellas era un intenso entrenamiento de batalla con las Pleyades.

El proyecto de combate tenía dos propósitos, el primero, era para ver si sus NPC podían ser capaces de mejorar sus niveles, cuando crearon a los NPC lo hicieron mediante un sistema que daban una cantidad determinada de niveles para dividirlos y crear los NPC del gremio, Tabula pensó que si este era un nuevo mundo, probablemente ahora los NPC serían capaces de ganar niveles como los jugadores lo hacían en YGGDRASIL. Para probar ese experimento, las Pléyades empezaron a entrenar en el sexto piso, teniendo como principales retos a los elfos, a las Mascotas de Aura, y las magias AOE de Mare, si esto era posible, en teoría ellas podrían subir uno o dos niveles, o mínimo su barra de experiencia podría crecer un poco más con el tiempo.

El segundo propósito del experimento se llevaría a cabo entre los elfos oscuros, en su caso, querían ver si era posible que existiera la posibilidad de superar el nivel 100, este era el experimento que más deseaban probar principalmente por la posibilidad de que ellos quizás también podían volverse más fuertes, quizás ellos podrían en este mundo ser capaces de llegar al nivel 101, con los débiles que eran los enemigos del nuevo mundo, veían bastante difícil poder ganar la experiencia necesaria si esto era una posibilidad, y si era posible subirlo con peleas amistosas, entonces ellos podrían mejorar clases que no habían subido al máximo, o mejor aún, obtener habilidades nuevas para poder ser más poderosos.

\- Si es así, entonces tendremos que ir a la arena.

\- Además, eso puede sernos algo bastante conveniente…

\- ¿A qué te refieres Tabula?

\- Podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para que hagamos una entrevista a las Pléyades,

\- Tienes razón, además, tenemos que ver qué piensan ellos de los humanos, especialmente porque tenemos que ver que tan bien podrían desarrollarse en ambientes de infiltración.

\- Cierto, ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Demiurge? Ellos se volverían locos si nosotros tratamos de salir al mundo exterior sin que al menos uno de ellos nos acompañen, hemos pensado que tendremos que llevar algunos a las misiones, muy probablemente nos rogaran por ello.

\- Exacto, además, podemos ver mediante esto quienes serían los más adecuados para viajar en nuestras misiones.

\- Bien, si es así, vayamos a la arena, si están en su entrenamiento podemos aprovechar para saber cómo van. –Dijo Peroroncino adelantándose.

* * *

**Arena del sexto piso.**

Dentro de la arena, el ajetreo de una feroz batalla estaba llevándose a cabo, las Pléyades estaban peleando contra Aura, las sirvientas de batalla estaban tratando de acercarse a Aura, Yuri Alfa, Narberal Gamma y Solution Épsilon fueron de frente contra la elfa, Lupusregina Beta estaba curando a Entoma Basilisa Zeta quien estaba usando sus **[Talismanes de Ave del Trueno]** en dirección a Aura, CZ2128 Delta estaba apuntando y esperando el próximo movimiento de Aura para tratar de asestar un tiro certero, Narberal Gamma estaba atacando cuerpo a cuerpo aunque ella era una maga, sus hechizos eran principalmente ataques que tenían como principal propósito atacar a múltiples blancos al mismo tiempo, sería peligroso lanzar un ataque en esas circunstancias, principalmente porque por una pelea anterior descubrieron que el ataque afecto no solo a Aura sino que también termino lastimando a Yuri y a Lupusregina, cuando descubrieron eso, decidieron que no usaría sus hechizos a menos que tuvieran una oportunidad perfecta o pelearan contra múltiples blancos, Narberal estaba usando sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo para pelear cosa que era difícil gracias a la velocidad superior de la **[Domadora de Bestias]** hacia muy difícil darle un tiro certero, esta era la quinta vez que intentaban atraparla, y parecía que podían acercarse lo suficiente a ella, esto podían confirmarlo porque Aura empezó a usar su látigo para detener el avance de sus atacantes, ella con agiles y precisos movimientos detenían a Yuri, Narberal y Solution como los ataques de los talismanes de Entoma, Aura no estaba dejando fácil la pelea a las sirvientas de batalla.

Solution encontró una pequeña abertura en el ataque de Aura, y tomando esa oportunidad ella uso su flexibilidad de Slime y se acercó más a la elfa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla con su cuchillo, Aura vio el ataque apenas con el tiempo justo para poder saltar y evitar el ataque y desplazarse por el aire a otro punto de la arena, sin embargo, como había pasado las últimas ocasiones, CZ inicio su ataque en la lejanía, las balas estaban dirigiéndose a ella, pero Aura tenía una perfecta contramedida con el látigo, ella agitándolo con gran velocidad uso la punta para poder desviar los disparos hacia las otras Pléyades o al piso, redireccióno algunas balas hacia Narberal para que no pudiera usar **[Dragon Lighting]** contra ella, no logro desviar todas las balas, pero las que no pudo cambiar de dirección simplemente las esquivo en el aire gracias a sus acrobacias. El ataque durante todo el entrenamiento fue arduo y fiero.

Cuando Aura aterrizo en una nueva área, cayó cerca de Lupusregina y lanzo un ataque con su látigo en un ataque sorpresa, ella estaba tan concentrada en curar a Entoma que apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque de la elfa y pudo dar un ágil salto para alejarse de ella lo más posible, mientras las 6 trataban con mucho esfuerzo acercarse a la elfa oscura, debido a que su látigo y una de sus artes especiales, la pelea llevaba más de media hora desde su comienzo, y aunque las Pléyades estaban haciendo un asombroso trabajo en equipo, ninguna había podido llegar a acercarse a 2 metros cerca de la niña, la diferencia de niveles era tan obvia que desde el inicio se notaba la gran disparidad de poderes entre los bandos, sin embargo, esta pelea, como todas las demás, tenían como único propósito entrenar a todos los involucrados.

Todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en la arena fue por petición del supremo Tabula Smaradigna, las peleas que las Pléyades llevaban a cabo rotaban en 4 maneras, la primera era solo contra una de las mascotas más fuertes de Mare, que rondaban por el nivel 90.

La segunda pelea, era contra Aura, esta pelea poseían una desventaja para la mayor parte de las Pléyades gracias al aliento especial de la clase **[Domador de Bestias]**, ponía variados efectos negativos contra ellas como principal obstáculo, la pelea tenía otra complicación que hacía difícil la pelea, y era la asombrosa agilidad de la chica, y su constante movimiento en el trabajo.

La tercera era pelear contra Mare y sus hechizos AOE, indudablemente parecía más fácil en papel, pero la razón por la que esta pelea era retadora, era porque en esta pelea la regla especial que puso Tabula, era que las Pléyades no tendrían permitido atacar a Mare, en esta pelea lo único que las Pléyades tenían permitido era protegerse o esquivar los devastadores ataques de área, sin embargo, la razón por la que no atacarían al elfo oscuro, era porque estas peleas serian completamente de ataques inesperados, de hecho otra regla especial que tenían las Pléyades eran que tenían que vendarse los ojos para que pelearan completamente a ciegas, de hecho, la única excepción fue Solution que contrario a las demás, recibió un ítem especial para que ella pudiera ver, y apago su **[Sentido Sísmico]** nato de los slime, así ella estaría limitada de sus funciones detectoras, eso ocasiono que ella relativamente fuera los ojos del grupo, pero para ella, esto era una enorme limitante.

Al cuarta y última variante era la más brutal de todas, y era enfrentar en pareja a los 2 guardianes del sexto piso, esta pelea era tan brutal que el resultado siempre terminaba en una aplastante derrota de las Pléyades, de hecho esta pelea no duraba mucho tiempo por la perfecta combinación de los gemelos y esto hizo que está siempre fuera a última pelea del día, después entre Mare y Lupusregina curaban a sirvientas y después ellas volverían a las actividades del día.

Las peleas estaban controladas por un reloj que pusieron en los altavoces de la arena, y este sonaba una alarma cada hora, esto era para poder cambiar los tipos de peleas, y como era de esperarse, la alarma resonó en toda la arena, haciendo que todos se detuvieran inmediatamente, la pelea había terminado, y como tenían permitido descansos de media hora entre batallas para que los magos pudieran recobrar el mana suficiente para que pudieran pasar a su siguiente pelea. Pero lo que agarro a todos con la guardia baja fue el sonido de aplausos que venían del balcón VIP de la arena, en él se encontraban los 13 jugadores aplaudiendo la asombrosa batalla que se había llevado a cabo en la arena, todos los que estaban en la arena inmediatamente se sacudieron el polvo para limpiarse lo mejor posible antes de que ellas se arrodillaran ante ellos, cuando ellos bajaron a la arena para estar más cerca, inmediatamente ellos les pidieron que levantaran la cabeza y los vieran al rostro.

\- Se-seres supremos ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevan ahí? –Pregunto Yuri Alfa un poco asustada.

\- Llevamos casi media hora, y no interrumpimos para que pudieran llevar su entrenamiento adecuadamente. –Respondió Nishikienrai.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la arena ellos oían desde afuera la pelea, así que sigilosamente entraron a la sala VIP donde Mare estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras su hermana tenía su sesión de entrenamiento con las Pléyades, cuando el noto la presencia de los jugadores él iba a avisar su llegada para detener la pelea, pero Bukubuku-Chagama le detuvo, diciendo que querían ver la pelea y observar cómo iba el entrenamiento que les habían asignado.

\- Y me alegra saber que están poniendo su máximo esfuerzo para que ustedes mejoren por el bien de Nazarik. –Complemento Peroroncino para complementar los cumplidos que les estaban haciendo a todos los presentes.

\- Se-se los agradecemos seres supremos. –Respondió nuevamente Yuri Alfa.

\- Pero bueno, quisieran que detuviéramos el entrenamiento por un rato, venimos aquí por otras cosas.

\- ¿De qué habla Tabula-sama?

Tabula en respuesta les conto a todos lo que estaban haciendo y como estaban recorriendo los pisos en orden de ver cómo estaba la tumba de Nazarik y averiguar si existían problemas.

\- Y por esa razón nosotros venimos aquí para hacerle las preguntas a Aura y Mare, pero recordando que ustedes también estaban aquí, aprovecharemos para hacerles las preguntas a ustedes y así ahorrarnos un viaje.

\- Los gemelos y las sirvientas se miraron mutuamente, y todos entendieron que si era por el bien de Nazarik, todos los presentes estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que ellos ordenaran.

\- Entendemos seres supremos, pueden hacernos las preguntas.

\- No tan rápido, como no queremos que se sientan limitadas para contestar, nosotros haremos las preguntas de forma individual, y considerando que las preguntas pueden tomar bastante tiempo, hemos decidido que nos dividiremos para que podamos hacer que las respuestas sean lo más honestas posibles.

\- Así que ya tenemos asignados las preguntas que les haremos a todas.

\- Entendido seres supremos.

Bellriver sugirió, que por el bien de qué entrevistaran a todos de manera rápida y eficiente, lo mejor era que se dividieran para entrevistar individualmente para que ellos pudieran acelerar el proceso, lo discutieron en el camino a la arena, y antes de llegar, siguiendo las sugerencias de Tabula acordaron como se dividirían las entrevistas.

\- Bukubuku-Chagama entrevistaría a Aura y Mare.

\- Momonga y Yamaiko entrevistarían a Yuri Alfa.

\- Peroroncino y Touch-Me entrevistarían a Lupusregina Beta.

\- Warrior Takemikazuchi y Nishikienrai entrevistarían a Narberal Gamma.

\- Amanomahitotsu y Punitto-Moe entrevistarían a CZ2128 Delta.

\- Herohero y Tabula Smaradigna entrevistarían a Solution Épsilon.

\- Ulbert Alain Odle y Bellriver entrevistarían a Entoma Basilisa Zeta.

Con las asignaciones y las preguntas ya preparadas de antemano, esta vez tomaron una hoja de papel cada uno y un bote de tinta para que escribieran las respuestas de su respectiva entrevista y los compararan después de la reunión.

* * *

**Sala de reuniones, Tres horas después.**

Los 13 jugadores se reunieron después de sus entrevistas, todos estaban agotados por entrevistar a su NPC asignado, la única excepción era Bukubuku-Chagama, pero todos comprendían que era porque ella disfrutaba mucho convivir con sus creaciones.

\- Vaya, eso fue agotador. –Respondió Nishikienrai aprovechando que estaban en un lugar donde no podían ser oídos por sus NPC.

\- Lo sé, en serio que muchos de nosotros empezamos a arrepentirnos de lo que hicimos a nuestras creaciones. –Respondió Herohero.

\- No todos, lo que yo le puse a Yuri fue bastante bueno. –Respondió Yamaiko quien estaba satisfecha con las respuestas de su creación.

\- Bueno, creo que veremos ese problema cuando pongamos las respuestas que nos dieron las Pléyades.

\- Punitto-chan tiene razón, tenemos que tener una visión de lo que nos respondieron antes de opinar eso.

\- Bueno, entonces empecemos con la primera pregunta.

* * *

**¿Han experimentado algún problema en sus deberes?**

* * *

**Aura y Mare:**

\- Mmm… pues quizás mi único problema que veo por ahora es que Mare es muy perezoso.

\- Nee,-nee-chan. –Respondió el elfo consternado con la agresividad de su hermana.

\- Es que no puedo entender como el segundo guardián de piso más fuerte de la tumba es tan increíblemente perezoso, cuando no te tocan hacer las guardias de la tumba te la pasas todo el día durmiendo, además, usas la magia para bajar la temperatura del cuarto para que tú te envuelvas en las sabanas, para ti despertarte temprano es levantarte al medio día, de hecho en estos días que tenemos que hacer los entrenamientos que nos ordenó Tabula-sama siempre tengo que obligarlo a salir de la cama, y no logro entender cómo alguien tan fuerte tiene una personalidad tan patética.

\- Lo-lo lo siento mucho. –Respondió Mare muy asustado y al borde del llanto, pero antes de que pudiera llorar recibió un pequeño abrazo de su creadora.

\- No te preocupes Mare-chan, yo fui quien los creo a ustedes así, y yo no cambiaría nada de eso por nada del mundo. –Respondió cálidamente Bukubuku-Chagama, abrazando a su pequeño por varios minutos para que se calmara, mientras que Aura no dijo nada.

* * *

**Yuri Alfa:**

\- No hasta ahora Yamaiko-sama, me he estado asegurando de que las otras Pléyades estén manteniendo sus trabajos de manera rápida y eficiente, así que mi respuesta es no.

* * *

**Lupusregina Beta:**

\- Mmm… nop, no tengo ninguna queja sobre mis deberes-su, Yuri nee-sama es estricta con nosotras pero no ha sido de manera exagerada-su.

* * *

**Narberal Gamma:**

\- No tengo queja alguna sobre mis trabajos, servir a los seres supremos es el más grande honor que tenemos, y no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**CZ2128 Delta:**

\- Negativo, no tengo ninguna queja, soy feliz sirviendo lealmente a los seres supremos.

* * *

**Solution Épsilon:**

\- No tengo queja alguna, la verdad vivir en este lugar sirviendo a los seres supremos ha sido mi mayor alegría de la vida.

* * *

**Entoma Basilisa Zeta:**

\- No seres supremos, no tengo queja alguna.

* * *

**Sala de reuniones.**

\- Con excepción de Aura y Mare y de Yuri, las respuestas no me dejaron satisfecho.

\- Lo sabemos Touch-Me-san, no eres el único, pero a estas alturas ya no sorprende.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así, no sé si sería buena idea hacer que ellos se vuelvan ambiciosos.

\- Bueno, lo mejor por ahora es que nosotros los dejemos ser, quizás alguno quieran cosas fuera de la tumba.

\- Pues por lo que me respondió Solution, eso me preocuparía.

\- Lo mismo digo de Entoma.

\- También me preocupa lo que pidió Lupusregina.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos a esa pregunta.

\- Bien, entonces, revisemos la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

**¿Cómo te sentiste cuando nosotros estuvimos fuera?**

* * *

**Aura y Mare:**

\- No-Nosotros nos-nos sentimos tristes, de-desde que los su-supremos estaban empezando a retirarse…

\- Nosotros empezamos a asustarnos, cuando usted se iba nuestra preocupación era más grande, no sabíamos si esa vez que usted se iba, sería la última vez que la veríamos a usted, y nos aterramos muchísimo, en especial la última vez que la vimos, seis meses estuvo fuera junto con Peroroncino-sama y…

\- Lo-lo que Nee-chan qui-quiere decir es, es que pensamos que jamás…

\- Que jamás me volverían a ver ¿No es así? –respondió la slime a lo que los gemelos asintieron de manera sincronizada.

\- Además, la forma en que usted nos habló la última vez que nos habíamos visto, nos aterro por decirlo menos.

* * *

**Nazarik, seis meses antes del cierre.**

Bukubuku-Chagama, estaba viendo a sus creaciones que estaban en medio de la arena, ella los estaba mirando a ambos fijamente, su avatar no lo expresaba, pero ella estaba muy triste, ella solo contemplaba sus alrededores, y dio un profundo suspiro.

\- No sé si los volveré a ver muchachos, últimamente me cuesta trabajo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, y estoy sintiéndome mal por dejar a Momonga con la carga de mantener este lugar, pero me temo que esta podría ser la última vez que estaré en la tumba de Nazarik. –ella se acercó más a los elfos oscuros.- Lo siento chicos, pero esta podría ser la última vez que los veré, los extrañare. – dijo Bukubuku- Chagama mientras abría su menú y presiono el botón "Log Out."

* * *

**Nazarik, Arena del Sexto Piso, Presente.**

\- Usted no volvió después de eso…

\- Y cre-creiamos que usted también se iría como todos los demás, y por co-como lo dijo…*sollozo*…creíamos que no la volveríamos a ver.

\- Cuando vimos que usted había regresado, estábamos tan felices, y cuando nos dijo que no se volvería a ir, me sentía tan feliz de saber que usted no nos dejaría solos a Mare y a mi otra vez.

Bukubuku-Chagama se sintió muy culpable, porque ella recordaba ese día, el trabajo como seiyuu en esos meses había sido bastante complicado, ella había recibido buscada para hacer el papel de un personaje en un juego H, hacer una actuación de una nueva temporada de un anime que ya estaba participando, y la actuación de un anime que llevaba en emisión por casi una década y que ella seguía prestando su voz, y para colmo estaba recibiendo una oferta para ser la protagonista de la adaptación al anime del manga de Whitebrim, su vida laboral ya estaba bastante ajetreada, no tan excesivo como Herohero, pero ella estaba tan ocupada que regresaba todos los días tan cansada que lo único que hacía después del trabajo era descansar para dormir.

Ver la cara de los gemelos llorando la hizo sentir una terrible culpa, ella no sabía que esto iba a pasar, y ciertamente no pensó como esto podría terminar convirtiéndose en algo que dañaría mentalmente a sus creaciones, ella en respuesta a todo esto simplemente los abrazo, y ellos pudieron sentir como este abrazo era cálido y sincero.

\- Lo siento mucho niños, es que en esos momentos tenía que cumplir un asunto fuera de la tumba, pero era increíblemente agotador, siempre estaba deseando regresar, pero no podía hacerlo, al menos logre regresar a tiempo para estar en Nazarik en el momento de la anomalía, deseaba ir a verlos a ustedes primero, pero tenía que reunirme con Momonga-chan primero.

Bukubuku-Chagama no mentía del todo, cuando recibió el correo de Momonga, ella quería estar en el día del cierre, con la ayuda de su hermano, ella pidió un par de días libres de su trabajo, tuvo que adelantar trabajo para tener ese derecho, y descanso por dos días, el primero fue para descansar bien, y el siguiente día con sus energías renovadas, se conectó para reunirse con Momonga el día del cierre.

\- Es-es bueno saber que usted nos quiere.

\- Siempre los he querido, y eso es algo que no cambiaría por nada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Aura-chan, Mare-chan, -ellos se quedaron en ese cálido abrazo por varios minutos.

* * *

**Yuri Alfa.**

\- Estaba preocupada de que usted no volviera jamás Yamaiko-sama, usted un día solo se fue y no apareció en mucho tiempo, fue como los demás supremos, que se iba uno por uno, y yo como todos los demás, no entendía que sucedía, trate de mantenerme en pie y continuar mi trabajo, tal como usted le dijo a Momonga-sama una vez.

* * *

**Nazarik, varios años atrás.**

Yamaiko y Momonga estaban viendo a Yuri quien había sido separada por un comando especial para que solo ella las siguiera, y Yamaiko estaba viéndola fijamente, Momonga sentía curiosidad por lo que hacía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Yamaiko-san?

\- Estoy pensando en darle estos guanteletes a Yuri, Amano-kun termino de hacerme unos nuevos y mucho mejores, y los que tengo ahora quizás le sirvan mejor a mi creación.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Quiero que ella sea lo más eficiente posible cuando haya una invasión contra nosotros, ella debe asestar fuertes golpes a aquellos que osen invadir nuestra tumba, y cuando se debe hacer un trabajo, este debe hacerse de manera eficiente y eficaz, además, a ella le puse en su configuración que su deber principal es hacer que el trabajo se haga bien, y ella guiara a las demás Pléyades, y si fallan, ella las corregirá mediante la enseñanza y con comprensión.

\- Parece que seguirá los pasos de maestra de su creadora. –Menciono Momonga poniendo un emoticono de sudor nervioso.

\- Así es –Termino Yamaiko inflando el pecho con orgullo.

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- Cuando usted me dio esa responsabilidad me esforcé siempre para cubrir sus expectativas, siempre me asegure de que cumpliera mi deber con eficiencia, pero cuando usted dejo de venir, creí que había hecho algo mal y la había decepcionado, no sabía porque usted se había ido.

\- Yo salí de la tumba porque tuve una situación bastante mala con Akemi-chan. –Menciono Yamaiko recordando con tristeza a su hermana, ella era la principal razón por la que dejo de jugar.

Akemi tuvo un novio bastante agresivo que la maltrataba y la golpeaba repetidas ocasiones, de tal manera que una vez casi había muerto por una paliza que su novio le había dejado, Yamaiko había ido a su casa y entro justo en el momento en que vio la horrible escena, Yamaiko tratando de salvar a su hermana lo golpeo en la cabeza con una sartén que encontró cerca y le golpeo en la cabeza repetidas veces para que la soltara.

Yamaiko salvo a su hermana y el novio termino siendo arrestado, sin embargo, los daños físicos que recibió Akemi eran tan graves que estuvo hospitalizada por casi un año, Yamaiko le conto de la delicada situación únicamente a Momonga en privado, y entendiendo que ella dejaría de jugar para tener el dinero para pagar el tratamiento de su hermana, ella se retiró del juego, pero Momonga pidió como un último favor que dejara el equipamiento en la tumba.

Ella no contacto a nadie más, y se enfocó su vida ese tiempo entre sus deberes como maestra, y en el hospital viendo como seguía su hermana, tras varios meses de hospitalización, varios meses de terapia física, y casi dos años de terapia psicológica, Akemi casi había vuelto completamente a ser la misma de antes.

Sin embargo, el día del cierre, ella convenció a Akemi de conectarse una última vez por los viejos tiempos después de ver el correo de Momonga, cada quien fue con su grupo de amigos propios que tenían en el juego para despedirse de ellos junto con YGGDRASIL, la razón por la que no estaba asustada, era porque ella sabía que aunque en el juego no estarían cerca la una de la otra, en la vida real estarían todo el tiempo sentadas una al lado de la otra, cuando ella le conto esto a los demás en privado, y ellos entendían porque estaba tan preocupada.

\- ¿Y ella está bien Yamaiko-sama?

\- Ella se recuperó, gracias por preguntar. Sin embargo, ahora tengo un problema nuevo.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- No sé dónde está, ella probablemente llego a este nuevo mundo, pero como no estaba con nosotros, no sé dónde está, y me preocupa mucho que ella no este conmigo.

\- ¿Momonga-sama?

\- Yamaiko-san está muy preocupada por Akemi, ella es la única familia biológica que le queda, es por eso que le prometimos encontrarla, no importa cuánto tardemos, pero quiero pedirte por ahora que mantengas esto en secreto, no queremos crear un alboroto en la tumba.

\- Entendido Momonga-sama.

* * *

**Lupusregina Beta.**

\- Me sentí muy mal, como todos los demás en la tumba, no sabíamos que sucedía, y no entendíamos porque ustedes dejaron uno a uno la tumba, cuando los vimos a ustedes caminar junto a Momonga-sama, todos estábamos felices. –Lupusregina Beta agacho la cabeza.- Solo desearía que Beast King Mekongawa-sama estuviera aquí y hubiera vuelto también.

Peroroncino y Touch-Me no dijeron nada, comprendiendo a la sirvienta.

* * *

**Narberal Gamma.**

\- Yo no sabía porque Nishikienrai-sama y los demás estaban haciendo esto, cuando usted se fue… creía que yo le había fallado en darle opiniones a Nishikienrai-sama.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Warrior Takemikazuchi a lo que Nishikienrai estaba un poco avergonzado.

\- Pues vera, Nishikienrai-sama siempre me llevaba a su cuarto y…

* * *

**Nazarik, varios años atrás.**

Nishikienrai usando el comando, ordeno a Narberal seguirla a su cuarto, en la habitación a puertas cerradas, hizo frente a Narberal lo que hacía en las ocasiones que no había misiones fuera de la tumba.

El dejo a Narberal en la entrada, y él iba frente al gran espejo en su habitación, y con sus mejores equipos ninja puestos, comenzaba su ritual.

El usaba sus manos para empezar para formar varias combinaciones de manos, formando múltiples símbolos de sellos de arte shinobi, este ritual era repetitivo, y dependiendo de la situación, podría durar horas.

\- ¿Qué te parece esta combinación de sellos Narberal? –Preguntaba el medio golem a su NPC.- Sí, tienes razón, la combinación de sellos salió bien, pero aún me hace falta mucha velocidad.

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- Yo siempre estuve ayudando a Nishikienrai-sama esforzándose para crear más combinaciones para desarrollar nuevas técnicas de sus artes shinobi, él siempre trabajaba duro para hacer sus mejores técnicas, pero un día simplemente se fue, y eso me entristeció. –rRespondió Narberal mientras Takemikazuchi se empezó a reír fuertemente y Nishikienrai se encogía de la vergüenza, la razón era porque aunque Nishikienrai era uno de los miembros más serios de YGGDRASIL, Nishikienrai en esas fechas estaba pasando por su fase de chunnibyou como Momonga y Ulbert, sin embargo, él era mucho más reservado, y podría decirse que él era un chunnibyou de closet, y para no avergonzarse ante los demás miembros el sacaba su lado chunnibyou en privado, con Narberal como único testigo. -¿Qué es tan gracioso Takemikazuchi-sama?

\- No es nada Narberal, y por ahora ignora a Ken-Ya, pero yo ese día me fui de la tumba para… para explorar tierras lejanas, y es por esa razón que no volví en mucho tiempo, es por eso, que tarde mucho en volver.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso se fue?

\- A-así es.

\- Ahora entiendo, usted estaba buscando cosas, siempre fue un explorador, es bueno saber eso Nishikienrai-sama. –Respondió Narberal aliviada.

* * *

**CZ2128 Delta.**

\- Como todos los demás, me sentía muy triste porque ustedes se fueran uno a uno, y siempre deseaba saber porque ustedes se iban, cuando varios de ustedes volvieron me sentí muy feliz, sin embargo, y aunque estoy emocionada por el regreso de todos ustedes, tambien hubiera deseado que Garnet-sama hubiera vuelto tambien, y eso me hace sentir muy triste. –Termino su respuesta sin perder su tono monótono y su rostro nunca cambio mientras decía la respuesta, pero el cómo movía la cabeza les hacía entender a Amanomahitotsu y Punitto Moe que ella aún estaba triste porque Garnet, su creador, no volvió.

* * *

**Solution Épsilon**

\- Estaba aterrada, todo este tiempo veía como cada vez menos supremos aparecían en la tumba, y siempre estuve preocupada de que Herohero-sama fuese el siguiente, y cada que lo veía el actuaba bastante raro, y me preocupaba sus acciones, y mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad poco antes de su regreso.

* * *

**Nazarik, dos años antes del cierre.**

Herohero estaba viendo los alrededores de la tumba de Nazarik, estaba completamente exhausto, y estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse dormido, el no dijo palabra alguna, el simplemente se movía de una manera poco coordinada, y Herohero apenas se podía mover, parecía más un fantasma que un slime, y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por el cansancio, antes de que él se desmayara activo el menú y selecciono "log out."

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- Herohero-sama no volvió a aparecer después de eso, y es por eso que pensé que probablemente usted estaba asqueado de nosotros y decidió irse.

\- De hecho te equivocas Solution, me fui ese día, porque ahí descubrí que estaba enfermo.

Solution no lo sabía, pero Herohero ese día estaba tan mal que apenas se pudo mantener una hora conectado en el juego, él estaba tan estresado después de una jornada de 6 días continuos de trabajo, y el entro a jugar en YGGDRASIL para aligerar su estrés, pero cuando sintió que su conciencia se iba, se desconectó y llamo rápidamente al servicio médico, lo hizo justo a tiempo porque justo después de colgar se desmayó.

Cuando despertó lo hizo en una cama de hospital y le dijeron que casi moría por el exceso de trabajo, estuvo inconsciente una semana y estuvo hospitalizado casi 6 meses, sin embargo, cuando recupero la conciencia sus tiránicos jefes lo inundaron con más trabajos que él había acumulado mientras estuvo inconsciente y aun hospitalizado, el continuo trabajando.

Cuando estuvo a punto de que le dieran de alta, le pidió al doctor que le hiciera un chequeo médico, ellos le dijeron que si él seguía con ese estilo de vida el moriría en menos de un año, sin embargo, cuando les dijo los resultados a sus jefes, le dijeron que podía tomarse un descanso, pero que si lo hacía no debía volver a poner un pie en la oficina nunca más, esto no podría haber sido una amenaza tan grande sino fuera porque solo existen 4 grandes corporaciones en todo el planeta, y la compañía NeoKyoto era la compañía que daba empleos a prácticamente todos los japoneses, perder el empleo implicaba que jamás podría tener un trabajo en todo el territorio japonés, y los transportes ya eran increíblemente caros, salir de una ciudad a otra ya era tan caro que costaba el equivalente a 3 meses de sueldo de un asalariado promedio, salir a otro país era mucho peor al punto que solo los que vivían en los rangos más altos de las arcologias podían costearse ese lujo, estando atascado en esa jaula ingeniosa creada por los poderosos, el simplemente se resignó a la idea de unas vacaciones.

Ahora estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos lo convencieran de que quedara hasta la medianoche, porque ahora él estaba en un lugar donde esos tiranos no podrían atraparlo.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Es la misma enfermedad que le obligo a dormir dos días enteros?

\- Esa misma, pero no te preocupes, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor, me siento mucho más enérgico, pero aun así necesito mantener un buen descanso todas las noches por un tiempo si es que no quiero recaer.

\- Entiendo Herohero-sama.

* * *

**Entoma Basilisa Zeta.**

\- Yo me sentí muy triste por sus partidas, y aunque estoy muy feliz de que ustedes volvieron, lo que me preocupa es que Genjiro-sama no haya regresado.

* * *

**Nazarik, Sala de reuniones.**

\- Escuchar la opinión de los NPC que hicimos nosotros nos hacen sentir culpables, pero me siento peor por los que no vinieron con nosotros.

\- También me siento de esa manera, con lo que dijo Solution me siento como el malo del cuento, ella me hizo sentir como el padre que reniega de su hijo.

\- No eres el único, mis pequeños también me hicieron sentir así.

\- Lo que me duele más es las opiniones de los NPC cuyos creadores no volvieron.

\- No tengo nada para poder tratar de ver un lado positivo, ahora ellos son nuestra responsabilidad, y debemos cuidarlos

\- En especial por Aureole-Omega, no dudo que ella preguntara acerca de Whitebrim.

\- No podemos hacer nada por ahora sobre ese tema, aunque también quisiera que los demás hubieran venido. –Termino Momonga a lo que los demás guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

\- Bueno, volvamos a las preguntas, tenemos que terminar esto rápido.

\- Cierto, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

**¿Con quienes te llevas mejor y peor en la tumba?**

* * *

**Aura y Mare**.

\- Pues yo me llevo muy bien con Shalltear, y también yo me llevo bien con Albedo… con quien no me llevo bien… pues no diría que me llevo mal con ellos, pero no me agradan ni Kyohoukou, ni Gashokuukochou, y es porque a mí me parecen repugnantes, lo siento pero así es como yo me siento.

\- Yo, yo no sé co-como responder, yo no podría decirle con qui-quienes me llevo bien y mal.

\- Eso es porque tú no convives con nadie. –Respondió bruscamente Aura regañando a su hermano.

\- Tranquila Aura-chan.

\- Es que Bukubuku-Chagama-sama, Mare no quiere convivir con nadie de la tumba, cuando no está durmiendo está leyendo un libro, sino fuera por su lealtad y a que yo lo obligo a salir de la cama ni siquiera se presentaría a las reuniones de los supremos.

\- Tranquila Aura-chan. –Rio nerviosamente Bukubuku-Chagama, ella era técnicamente la culpable de que Mare fuera así porque eso era lo que puso en sus tabla de personaje.

* * *

**Yuri Alfa.**

\- Si hablamos de con quien me llevo bien, me llevo bien con todas las Pléyades y con Sebas-sama, aunque me preocupan varias de las Pléyades, principalmente porque con excepción de CZ y de Entoma que considero buenas chicas, las demás tienen una mentalidad despiadada y cruel, y eso me preocupa bastante.

\- Ya veo. –Susurro Yamaiko algo preocupada, considerando que menciono a las únicas Pléyades con karma positivo como buenas chicas.

\- En cuanto a quienes no me agradan tanto en la tumba, creo que la que menos me agrada es Shalltear-sama.

\- ¿Por qué es eso? –Pregunto Momonga con mucha curiosidad.

\- Porque cada que ella me ve a mí, me mira de una manera extraña, siento que ella me desnudara con la mirada y es muy incómodo y molesto. –Respondió muy enojada la sirvienta, entonces Yamaiko se golpeó la frente.

\- Creo que esto es totalmente la culpa de Pero-kun.

\- ¿De qué hablas Yamaiko-san?

\- De los gustos que Pero-kun puso en Shalltear.

Momonga tardo un poco pero al final conecto los puntos y entendió de que hablaba Yamaiko, Shalltear tenía gusto por la necrofilia, y Yuri era una no-muerta igual que Momonga, lo cual termino dándole un poco de comprensión a la sirvienta, pero no dijo nada para no empeorar más la tensión.

* * *

**Lupusregina Beta.**

\- Pues yo me llevo bien con mis hermanas-su, y aunque Yuri-nee-sama es muy estricta también me llevo bien con ella-su, y si hablamos de con quien me llevo mal… creo que no me he llevado mal con alguien en la tumba-su.

* * *

**Narberal Gamma.**

\- Yo me llevo bien con mis hermanas y Sebas-sama, y por ahora no se me ocurre alguien con el que me pueda llevar mal, no conozco a todos los habitantes de la tumba para dar una respuesta clara.

* * *

**CZ2128 Delta.**

\- Yo me llevo bien con todas mis hermanas, también me llevo bien con Sebas-sama, no me llevo bien con Kyohoukou ni Gashokuukouchou porque no son nada lindos.

* * *

**Solution Épsilon.**

\- Pues yo me llevo bien con todas mis hermanas, también me llevo bien con Shalltear-sama y con Neuronist, aunque en el caso de la última… Shalltear-sama y yo no logramos entender su "arte," además me siento feliz de pensar que Tabula-sama y Neuronist puedan un día salir juntos, ya que ella eta esperando a recibir una cita con Tabula-sama. –Menciono Solution mientras veía que su creador estaba conteniendo la risa mientras Tabula estaba aguantando para no explotar de la ira, lo último que necesitaba era que la tumba creyera era que él estaba saliendo con Neuronist.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Herohero-sama?

\- No te preocupes Solution, no es nada importante.

\- Por cierto Solution ¿Solo tú sabes de lo que dijo Neuronist?

\- ¿Sobre qué ustedes pronto estaran saliendo? Sí, solo yo sé sobre esa situación.

\- Bien, entonces te pediré que lo guardes en secreto, y dile a Neuronist que por favor mantenga esos asuntos en privado, podría arruinar el ambiente. –Dijo Tabula en un tono un poco desesperado, también dejando sorprendido a Herohero.

\- Parece que Neuronist tiene razón, usted es reservado en las relaciones.

\- Sí, lo soy, dile que no lo divulgue por el momento, necesito que se cree el ambiente correcto para que las cosas surjan a su ritmo.

\- Entendido Tabula-sama, se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea.

* * *

**Entoma Basilisa Zeta.**

\- Pues yo me llevo bien con mis hermanas y Sebas-sama, también me llevo bien con Kyohoukou porque me da muchos refrigerios.

\- ¿En serio? –Pregunto Ulbert sorprendido por lo último.

\- Sí, esos refrigerios corren por toda su cámara, lo bueno es que son tantos que no me cuesta nada atraparlos, y me como unas cuantas docenas cuando tengo hambre y no tengo deberes en la tumba. –Respondió Entoma mientras Ulbert y Bellriver se ponían nerviosos porque ella básicamente decía que se comía a los hijos de Kyohoukou.

\- En cuanto a quien me cae mal… mmm, creo que no me llevo mal con nadie en la tumba.

* * *

**Nazarik, Sala de Reuniones.**

Las reacciones eran bastante variadas en la sala de reuniones en cuanto a las respuestas que tenían de los miembros de la tumba.

\- Bueno, lo que me alegra saber es que las Pléyades se llevan bien entre sí.

\- Sí, pero son las demás relaciones las que me preocupan.

\- Es verdad, parece que no muchos quieren a Kyohoukou ni Gashokuukochou, me siento mal por ellos.

\- Es la desventaja de formar parte de los 5 peores de Nazarik, a veces no son queridos ni por los otros miembros de la tumba. –Respondió Ulbert.

\- Sí, Pero también hay cosas preocupantes en las respuestas, como Mare que no es muy sociable ¿No entiendo porque hiciste a Mare así nee-chan?

\- Porque así los quería en la tabla de personajes, Aura la hice enérgica y extrovertida, y a Mare lo hice callado y tímido como contraste, así quería hacer a mis pequeños.

\- Entendemos eso Buku-chan, pero creo que Aura tiene algo de razón, Mare debería hacer algunas amistades, además, quizás en la exploración deberíamos buscar a otros elfos para que ellos hagan amistades con gente fuera de la tumba.

\- Sí, tienes razón Touch-chan, creo que en timidez me pase un poco con Mare.

\- También me preocupa mucho Yuri, en especial por el acoso que hace Shalltear con ella Pero-kun. –Yamaiko con un tono que le remarco al hombre pájaro que no estaba de buen humor.

\- ¡Está bien! Fue mi culpa esto, lo entiendo, no debí poner eso en la tabla de Shalltear, pero como dije ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

\- Pues al menos ordénale que no acose tanto a Yuri, solo eso pido.

\- En-entendido Yamaiko-san.

\- Y el último problema que veo aquí es Entoma, aunque diga que le cae bien Kyohoukou, creo que es bastante claro decir que el sentimiento no será mutuo.

\- Sí, me preocupa bastante que si vamos con él nos diga que quiere que le prohibamos a Entoma que se vuelva a acercar a su cámara nuevamente.

\- Si, además, yo quiero preguntar algo a Tabula ¿Por qué dijiste eso a Solution? Sabes que eso solo terminara empeorando las cosas.

\- Porque quiero evitar que los demás piensen que hay algo entre Neuronist y yo, y no quiero que esto se expanda por toda la tumba, si es necesario hare una cita con Neuronist y hare un pleito por algo para cortar con ella, si es necesario hare que ella me odie, pero no quiero tener algo con ella.

\- Pues eso será bastante complicado Tabula, además que podrías…

\- Hacer que nos traicione, a estas alturas, eso ya no me importa Punitto-san.

\- Bueno, piensa en tu plan de sabotear esa cita después, y trata de terminar con los menos pleitos posibles, pero ahora tenemos que terminar, debemos comparar las respuestas de la última pregunta.

* * *

**¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorar la tumba de Nazarik?**

* * *

**Aura y Mare.**

\- ¡Pues yo quisiera conseguir nuevas bestias mágicas! ¡Prometo que las cuidare y les daré de comer diario!

\- Onee-chan, no-no sé si-si eso sea algo para mejorar la seguridad de Nazarik.

\- ¡Claro que si es para mejorar la tumba! Si yo tengo más mascotas ellos serán más seguridad para proteger a la tumba.

\- Ella tiene razón Mare-chan, esa será una defensa mayor para la tumba, pero también ella debe cuidar que tus mascotas no se maten entre sí. –Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama.

\- Bi-bien, si ese es-es el caso, en-entonces yo quisiera conseguir plantas monstruo, pro-prometo que las cui-cuidare y regare diario y evitare que se marchiten.

\- ¿ves, eso es básicamente lo mismo?

\- Aura-chan está en lo cierto, y veré si podemos encontrar cualquiera de esas cosas en nuestras exploraciones. Aparte de eso ¿Hay alguna otra cosa?

\- Pues…

\- Adelante Mare-chan, no los regañare, si está en la medida de lo posible podre dárselo. –Bukubuku-Chagama lo animo para darle valor a Mare.

\- Pues... he pensado y… si… si es posible, quisiera saber si pu… pudiéramos llamarla Kaa-sama (Madre). –Respondió Mare tímidamente.

\- ¡Mare! –Respondió Aura sorprendida de la petición de su hermano y capturando a la slime con la guardia baja, ella estaba sorprendida por lo que le estaba pidiendo su creación, en respuesta, ella respondió con una cálida risa.

\- ¿Qué dices Mare-chan? Esa es una petición innecesaria. –Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama y Mare agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.- Después de todo, ustedes 2 siempre han sido mis pequeños hijos, claro que pueden decirme así.

\- Gracias… Kaa-sama. –Respondió Mare mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su creadora… no, a su madre.

\- ¡Kaa-sama! –Aura copio a su hermano y abrazo cálidamente a su madre.

* * *

**Yuri Alfa.**

\- Pues no tengo ahora ideas para mejorar la tumba de Nazarik.

\- ¿Y algo personal?

\- Pues yo quisiera que me dieran más trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es sencillo, la razón es que para mí el tener tiempo libre es una horrible tortura.

\- Entiendo Yuri, lo tomare en cuenta en la reunión –Dijo Yamaiko mientras miraba a su creación.

Momonga pensaba en argumentar algo en contra, sin embargo, ellos argumentaron antes que si quisieran hacer trabajadores que no descansaran hubieran usado muertos vivientes, y usar ese argumento con Yuri no servía por ser ella un no-muerto.

* * *

**Lupusregina Beta.**

\- Pues no se me ocurre nada que pueda mejorar la tumba de Nazarik-su.

\- ¿Y algo que quieras de forma personal?

\- Pues quisiera algunos juguetes para mi tiempo libre-su.

\- ¿Qué clase de juguetes? –Pregunto Touch-Me.

\- Pues quisiera unos humanos con los que me pueda divertir mientras los mato lenta y dolorosamente. –Respondió Lupusregina, cambiando su tono y apariencia jovial y alegre, a uno sádico y frio, si Touch-Me y Peroroncino aún fueran humanos como habla Lupusregina les hubiera helado la sangre.

* * *

**Narberal Gamma.**

\- No tengo por ahora ninguna idea para que mejoremos la tumba de Nazarik.

\- ¿y algo personal?

\- Mmm… por ahora no se me ocurre nada para mí, quizás si haya algo que me interese se los diré.

* * *

**CZ2128 Delta.**

\- Negativo, no se me ocurre nada que pueda mejorar la tumba.

\- ¿Y algo personal que quieras?

\- Quisiera conseguir nuevos animales de peluche lindos para mi colección.

* * *

**Solution Épsilon.**

\- Pues por ahora no veo que podamos mejorar aún más la tumba, mientras los supremos manejen la tumba no creo que sea necesario cambiar nada.

\- ¿Y alguna petición personal?

\- Si es posible Herohero-sama quisiera poder tener acceso a nuevos alimentos.

\- Mientras tengamos la posibilidad de adquirirlo veremos qué podemos hacer.

\- Bien, entonces quisiera humanos, vivos, y que sean inocentes. –Explico Solution con una sonrisa cruel y retorcida, deformando su hermoso rostro a una apariencia inhumana.

\- Veré que podemos hacer. –Respondió Herohero tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

* * *

**Entoma Basilisa Zeta.**

\- La verdad es que no tengo sugerencias para mejorar la tumba.

\- ¿Y algo personal?

\- Pues quisiera que hubieran humanos, los hombres son muy sabrosos en especial los que son fuertes porque tienen poca grasa, aunque las mujeres también tienen su punto. –Respondió Entoma mientras veían como caía baba detrás de la máscara de Entoma, mientras Ulbert y Bellriver no pensaban cómo responder a eso.

* * *

**Nazarik, Sala de Reuniones.**

\- ¿En serio te pidieron eso Buku-chan?

\- Así es Herohero, y la verdad es que siempre he querido que me llamen madre, así que para mí eso es una petición que me alegrara cumplir.

\- Las peticiones de tus creacio…hijos son más comprensibles y pasables comparados al resto.

\- Ahora entiendo lo que decían del problema con sus peticiones.

\- Es cierto, tendremos que pensar ideas para que no pongan en riesgo vidas inocentesno debemos permitir que hagan eso.

\- Creo que es en parte mi culpa, Solution es una **[Slime Predadora]**, una cazadora que juega con su comida, fue un error grave ponerle esa clase.

\- Entoma también, estaba babeando cuando describía lo sabrosos que podrían ser los humanos, se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer con ellos, pero no esto.

\- Ulbert, trata de controlar tu falta de empatía, trata de mantenerla en control.

\- Lo se Touch-Me-san, aún me es difícil controlar estos impulsos.

\- Lupusregina también me preocupa, ella ve a los humanos como juguetes.

\- Creo que eso es culpa de Mekongawa-tan, recuerdo que me conto que él puso en su tabla de personaje que ella era una sádica y le gustaba jugar con su presa.

\- Si eso es verdad, entonces tenemos que tenerla muy vigilada, tenemos que tener cuidado en ordenar quienes serán sus víctimas.

\- Ciertamente, Yuri casi en su totalidad estaba en lo correcto.

\- Hablando de ella, a mí me preocupa la petición de Yuri ¿Por qué considera el tiempo libre como una tortura?

\- Le puse en la tabla de personaje que ella era una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo Momonga-kun, pero no creí que la volvería una work-a-holic.

\- Y como pensé, no podemos usar el mismo argumento de los descansos de las sirvientas homúnculo con ella.

\- Si, al ser un no-muerto ese argumento no nos sirve.

\- Veré que podemos hacer con ello, pero en el caso de las Pléyades será bastante problemático ponerles descansos.

\- Además, presiento que las respuestas de la última pregunta serán las que nos causaran más molestias.

\- Y tienes razón Amano-san.

* * *

**¿Qué piensas sobre los humanos?**

* * *

**Aura y Mare.**

\- Mmm. Pues, no pienso nada malo de los humanos, pero los considero muy débiles.

\- Yo-yo no siento pro-problemas sobre los seres humanos, y no-no los veo como algo especial.

* * *

**Yuri Alfa.**

\- Yo puedo convivir sin ningún problema con los seres humanos, y me gusta enseñar a quien sea, en especial si son niños.

\- Porque tú sigues mis pasos.

\- Así es Yamaiko-sama. Sin embargo me preocupan bastante el cómo piensan los demás habitantes de Nazarik, ya que muchos ven a los humanos como juguetes o alimento.

\- Descuida Yuri Alfa, nosotros no permitiremos que ellos hagan eso, puede que los humanos nos odien, pero nosotros tenemos un código de ética.

\- Muchas gracias Momonga-sama.

* * *

**Lupusregina Beta.**

\- Pues para mi ellos son unos divertidos juguetes, siempre me gusta hacer que bajen la guardia, mientras yo pienso las múltiples maneras en que voy a asesinarlos, de cómo los hare sufrir el mayor tiempo posible para disfrutar sus gritos de agonía.

\- Ya-ya veo- Respondió Peroroncino bastante nervioso.

* * *

**Narberal Gamma.**

\- Son basura. –Dijo plana y secamente.

\- Podrías ser un poco más específica. –Continuo Nishikienrai preocupado por la respuesta de su creación.

\- Para mí todos ellos solo son unos insectos inferiores, unos gusanos que debemos aplastar hasta el último de ellos.

\- En-entiendo. –Respondió Warrior Takemikazuchi preocupado por la respuesta de la sirvienta.

* * *

**CZ2128 Delta.**

\- Para mí los humanos son curiosos, algunos son lindos, otros no lo son, a mí me agradan más los que hacen cosas lindas y tratan de hacer un bien a los demás, en especial si algún supremo está implicado.

\- Me alegra saberlo CZ. –Respondió Punitto Moe a los comentarios de la sirvienta.

* * *

**Solution Épsilon.**

\- Yo los considero unas deliciosas presas, me encanta que ellos se retuerzan de dolor mientras están dentro de mi, sabiendo que ellos están conscientes de que están siendo disueltos lenta y dolorosamente, son más sabrosos cuando se mueven constantemente mientras tratan en vano de escapar de mi interior. –Respondió Solution mientras mantenía su sonrisa retorcida.

\- Ya veo, así que así prefieres tus comidas. –Respondió Tabula con un poco de curiosidad pero aún consternado.

* * *

.**Entoma Basilisa Zeta.**

\- Yo los veo como unos buenos alimentos, en especial los hombres fuertes porque tienen poca grasa y son buenos consumirlos cuando estoy a dieta.

\- ¿Y cuando no los ves cómo comida? –Pregunto Bellriver.

\- Pues yo no los veo como algo malo, pero si tengo que convivir con ellos quisiera que me dieran algo de comida para mantenerme llena y no los coma.

\- Entiendo. –Respondió Ulbert.

* * *

**Nazarik, Sala de Reuniones.**

\- Tienes razón, me preocupa mucho lo que piensan las Pléyades.

\- Cierto, parece que Yuri tenía razón con los modos de pensar de las Pléyades.

\- Y me preocupa mucho que Entoma se deje llevar más por el estómago que por el simple odio a los humanos.

\- Cierto, por lo menos mis pequeños tienen pensamientos un poco más agradables, aunque igual no negare que me preocupa que quizás no harán amigos con gente del exterior tan pronto.

\- A mí también me preocupa mucho esto.

\- Pero la verdad es que con esto tenemos datos bastante interesantes. –respondiendo Tabula muy emocionado.

\- Bueno, dejaremos las peticiones de lado por ahora, muchas de las peticiones se tardaran mucho tiempo, pero tenemos que ver cómo controlar las peticiones que piden el sufrimiento de humanos en el proceso.

\- Ahora, con esto terminado, creo que tenemos que ver estas peticiones después, por ahora, quiero continuar con las entrevistas.

\- Así es, ahora tenemos que ir al séptimo piso.

\- Bien, es hora de preparar los equipamientos para el calor, tenemos que movernos al piso de lava. –Termino Ulbert.

* * *

**Bueno gente, terminamos otro episodios, y como pueden ver, para que pueda ser mas pasable esta historia les regale una batalla corta y expandi las preguntas a las Pléyades para que expanda mas la historia a futuro, solo dos episodios mas para que terminar esta saga, y despues volveremos a la historia principal. no olviden dejarme comentarios para mejorar la historia, y no olviden que constantemente modifico los episodios anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


	13. La Caminata de los Reyes V

**PARTE 5**

Era un mundo cuyo aire parecía resplandecer con una luz rojiza, la lava carmesí fluía como un rio, con numerosas burbujas en sus corrientes estallando cuando alcanzaba la superficie, debía de haber un campo de daño elemental de fuego en este lugar, pero ya que ese efecto ha sido temporalmente suspendido, el área era simplemente caliente. Sin embargo, a pesar de la palabra "simplemente", este no era un lugar en el que los seres vivos podrían sobrevivir. El aire abrasador arrebataría con facilidad la humedad de sus gargantas y pieles en segundos.

Este era el motivo por el que con excepción de Momonga y Ulbert, todos se pusieron sus equipamientos para protegerse contra el fuego, los jugadores gracias a sus protecciones podrían caminar sin ningún problema en este lugar, o de lo contrario todos hubieran muerto mientras caminaban en este ambiente inhóspito.

Incluso el sudor recién formado se evaporaría instantáneamente, provocando una continua sensación de fatiga, este lugar, completamente hostil para los vivos, encajaba a la descripción como un "mundo infernal," aun así, muchas criaturas vivían aquí, que eran parte de la gran tumba de Nazarik, por ejemplo los demonios, muchos demonios eran resistentes al fuego, incluso ambientes peligrosos como estos no tendrían efecto en ellos. De hecho, uno ya podía ver las siluetas de varios demonios en las nubes de humo que flotaban bajas y pesadas en el aire.

Adicionalmente había espíritus corrompidos, como Mephids, monstruos que eran resistentes al fuego, más adelante, uno podría encontrar no-muertos con una gran resistencia al fuego, y además…

Estaban los meandros del flujo de un rio de lava, los jugadores estaban siguiendo su curso, caminando por el sendero que recorría sobre una represa, de vez en cuando volvían la mirada hacia la lava, justo en ese momento, la gigantesca criatura retorciéndose que había estado siguiendo a los jugadores los observo, aunque no se podía saber si estaba caminando o nadando, dado que no se podía ver claramente a través de la lava, cuando se dio cuenta de quieres eran, hizo unos movimientos que ellos creían era una reverencia y se marchó.

Ese era el guardián de área del rio de llamas del séptimo piso, un **[Slime Abisal Gigante]**, Guren, como una criatura optimizada para el combate, su habilidad de lucha estaba a la par con la de los guardianes de piso, si hubiesen sido enemigos, los tentáculos de Guren los hubieran arrastrado a la lava parecida a arena movediza y hubieran sido atacados por un oponente casi invisible, en pocas palabras, Guren era un oponente mucho más peligroso que Demiurge, el guardián de este piso. Ya que no necesitaba respirar, podía ocultar su cuerpo en el magma y derrotarlo usando medios convencionales era casi imposible.

Aunque ninguno pensaba que Guren los iba a atacar de verdad y entendieron que él solo salió a mostrar sus respetos a los "seres supremos de la tumba de Nazarik," y sabían que lo tenía que hacer a distancia porque incluso una palmada juguetona de Guren hubiera resultado en una cantidad de daño letal para cualquiera de ellos.

Los jugadores después de ese pequeño susto continuaron su camino por el sendero de roca, y en poco tiempo pudieron ver un grupo de columnas blancas esparcidas al azar. Alguna vez este lugar podría haber sido un templo majestuoso de estilo romano, pero las columnas habían sido esparcidas como si hubieran colisionado violentamente entre ellas, y las estatuas de varios dioses habrían sido profanadas y destrozadas. El techo se había caído, y las piezas estaban incrustadas en el suelo.

Daba la impresión de ser las ruinas dejadas luego de que los demonios hubieran echado a los dioses de sus lugares en el cielo, toda la escena estaba impregnada de desolación, y entre ellas se veían las formas de demonios que se veían muy poderosos, pero no al nivel suficiente para ser una amenaza para los jugadores si todos pelearan en equipo. Estos eran los **[Lores de la Maldad]**, demonios que estaban alrededor del nivel 80.

Cuando vieron a los jugadores acercarse todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se arrodillaron para mostrar el respeto a los seres supremos.

\- Levanten la cabeza. –dijo Ulbert con autoridad, y todos los jugadores se dieron cuenta que él había vuelto a "esa faceta."

Cuando Ulbert estaba en todos los lugares de Nazarik (excepto en el cuarto de reuniones), o en una batalla PK, siempre tomaba muy en serio su rol de "emperador demoniaco," cuando entraba en su faceta de chunnibyou, él llevaba muy en serio su rol de demonio, especialmente cuando lo retaban a una PK, la razón era que por tener la clase **[Desastre Mundial]** todos los jugadores que tenían un avatar de demonio lo querían matar para cumplir la condición y adquirir esa clase tan rara entre estos seres.

El gremio más conocido de demonios lo detestaba más que nadie porque para adquirir la clase, él mato en combate a uno de sus miembros más conocidos, desde entonces muchos miembros de ese gremio lo acosaban, e incluso pusieron una recompensa por su cabeza, al principio solo era una cantidad decente de oro, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, ellos aumentaron la recompensa, antes de que Ulbert se retirara, su recompensa termino elevándose a dos millones de monedas de oro, 7 ítems mágicos de clase divina, y un lugar entre los altos rangos del gremio, ya sea que fueran demonios miembros del gremio o no (en caso de que el demonio no hubiera sido parte del gremio se le ofrecería la membresía ignorando las demás condiciones para ingresar al gremio), una de las razones por las que se había unido a Nine's Own Goal era porque el grupo lo rescato una vez cuando Ulbert había sido emboscado de una manera mezquina por parte de 20 miembros del gremio.

Al principio él se unió por seguridad, pero el forjo una legitima amistad con varios miembros del gremio, incluido a "aquel jugador" que casi ocasiono la separación de los jugadores y arruinando la amistad de todos los miembros del en ese entonces Nine's Own Goal, sin embargo, fue gracias a Momonga que actuó como mediador y evito que eso ocurriera, y Ulbert acepto seguir en el grupo con la condición de que Touch-Me dejara de ser el líder del grupo, entonces ellos cumpliendo la condición de convertirse en un gremio tenían que elegir un líder, no fue una sorpresa que todos de forma unánime eligieron a Momonga como el líder después de que el resolviera el conflicto que casi los separaría, y por algunas sugerencias de Punitto Moe y Warrior Takemikazuchi nació el gremio Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ahora en este nuevo mundo, él fue el que mejor tomo el papel de "gobernante supremo de Nazarik," no al punto de ser autoritario con los NPC, pero es comparado al resto el que más disfruta su papel, aun con los problemas de gobernar, y disfrutaba ver cómo los seres del séptimo piso, los demonios de este infierno postrándose ante el cómo su rey.

\- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita seres supremos? –Pregunto una nueva figura que llegaba, y siguiendo a los demás demonios se arrodillaba ante ellos.

Llevaba una capucha blanca que ocultaba sus facciones, su cuerpo era retorcido y grumoso, y parecía capaz de convertir a un humano en un demonio con solo susurrarles unas pocas palabras, llevaba una gran pieza de joyería en el cuello inscrita con lo que parecían ser letras

\- Hemos venido aquí para hablar con Demiurge, queremos tener una plática privada con él. –Respondió Ulbert, los demás no dijeron nada porque sabían que el disfrutaba actuar como el líder indiscutible en este piso.

\- Por favor síganme. –Respondió el encapuchado mientras se levantaba y los guiara, los jugadores simplemente los siguieron silenciosamente.

Luego de pasar a través del templo profanado, parecieron llegar al centro del área, un trono de color blanco pálido se encontraba sobre el desigual y abultado piso, y sobre ese trono se sentaba la persona a la que los jugadores han venido a buscar, podían sentir la preocupación de Demiurge aun si trataba de ocultarla.

\- Demiurge-sama he traído a los supremos que desean hablar con usted.

\- Gracias por tu esfuerzo, márchate. –El encapuchado se retiró rápida pero elegantemente mientras Demiurge se puso de pie rápidamente, bajo las escaleras de su trono y se arrodillo ante ellos.

\- Ulbert-sama, seres supremos ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Ulbert explicó a Demiurge sobre las preguntas que les están haciendo a todos los guardianes de piso, también le explico que esto era para que pudieran ver quiénes serían los más aptos para iniciar la exploración del mundo, también explico que por el bien de no arruinar las misiones que fuera lo más honesto posible.

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos! Había oído de que ustedes estaban recorriendo los pisos de la tumba, pero no tenía idea porque, así que de eso se trata.

\- Efectivamente Demiurge.

\- Bien Ulbert-sama, si es así responderé sus preguntas.

\- Excelente. –Respondió Tabula haciendo que Ulbert recordara que los demás estaban ahí también, Ulbert para no romper la imagen tosió para calmar su nerviosismo.

\- Bien Tabula, ya que tú eres quien tiene las preguntas, podemos empezar con esto.

\- Muy bien, primera pregunta ¿Haz experimentado algún problema en tus deberes como guardián de piso?

\- Mmm, hasta ahora no, no he experimentado nada parecido seres supremos, mis hombres y yo hemos hecho nuestros deberes en este piso de manera rápida y eficiente, y nosotros nos hemos asegurado de cumplir las expectativas del trabajo que nos dan los seres supremos.

\- Es bueno saber eso Demiurge.

\- Sus palabras de aliento están desperdiciadas en mí, Ulbert-sama.

\- Bueno, con eso respondido, creo que debemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

\- De acuerdo Tabula-sama.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando nosotros estuvimos fuera? –Pregunto Tabula, y de inmediato el semblante de Demiurge se puso muy serio y parecía estar enojado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta pregunta?

\- _"Bueno, nosotros esperábamos que alguien hiciera esa pregunta."_

\- Nosotros queremos saber que sienten ustedes con respecto al tiempo que estuvimos fuera, puedes respondernos con total honestidad, no te castigaremos si te sientes enojado con nosotros, entenderemos si te sientes así, y si quieres que nos disculpemos, lo haremos, así que puedes respondernos con total honestidad. –Respondió Tabula, y Demiurge solo se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, la tensión era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pensaban preguntar de nuevo, cuando Demiurge finalmente respondió.

\- Es muy difícil responderles supremos, aun si me piden que responda con honestidad.

\- No te preocupes, si estás enojado…

\- No es eso Ulbert-sama, es… es solo que me… me sentí muy preocupado cuando ustedes dejaron de aparecer en la tumba. –Respondió Demiurge y los jugadores se sorprendieron cuando unas gotas cayeron al piso y se dieron cuenta que Demiurge estaba llorando.

\- Demiurge.

\- Ulbert-sama, usted, siempre me dio sus asombrosas enseñanzas, desde que puedo recordar, usted siempre me enseñó cómo es que debía mantener muestras de cómo ser un gran demonio, usted me enseño todo, como usar las vestimentas adecuadas, como tratar a mis subordinados correctamente para que me fueran imperecederamente leales, al punto que darían la vida por mí, me enseñó cómo debía de mantener un trabajo eficiente y volverme indispensable, yo escuchaba todas las lecciones que me daba cada que usted venía a visitarme, y me asegure de escuchar todo con cuidado y aprenderme todo a conciencia.

\- _"Vaya ¡Ulbert tomaba muy en serio su rol!"_

\- _"Se los dije, yo le enseñaba a Demiurge todo lo que aprendía de mi jefe, ser asistente de un ejecutivo alto me enseño bastantes cosas, y yo siempre para recordarlos se los repetía a Demiurge."_

\- _"Yo sigo sin creer que te lo hayas tomado tan en serio."_

\- _"Como puedes ver Bell-san, esa era la actitud de Ulbert que tomaba en momentos así."_

\- Sin embargo, un día, usted apareció y me dijo algo que me helo la sangre y me dejo muy aterrado.

* * *

**Nazarik, varios años atrás.**

Ulbert estaba mirando a Demiurge sentado en su trono, como un digno monarca infernal, Ulbert había terminado de explorar todo el piso, y termino su recorrido frente a su creación.

\- Lo siento Demiurge, pero dejare de venir a la tumba por un tiempo, acabo de conseguir una gran oportunidad el día de hoy y sería un idiota en desperdiciarlo, y en os próximos días esa preparación estará completa, pero eso significa que no podre aparecer por aquí, y quizás yo nunca volveré a la tumba, así que esta será la última vez que nos volveremos a ver, como ves acabo de dejar todos mis equipos con Momonga-san, no sé qué pasara, pero espero poder volver algún día. –Hablo Ulbert a su creación mientras él se retiraba del piso para darle un último adiós a los miembros del gremio restantes.

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- Cuando usted me dijo esto, me sentí muy devastado, no sabía de qué "oportunidad" estaba usted hablando, pero creí que era una excusa para no decirnos directamente que usted se iba porque sentía que hicimos algo mal, que le habíamos fallado ¿Acaso no trabaje con eficiencia? ¿Acaso no mostré suficiente lealtad? No entendía porque se fue Ulbert-sama, por eso ese día pensé que debía trabajar el doble para mostrarle que todavía éramos dignos de su gracia, cuando usted me saludo, apenas pude controlarme, perdí casi todo mi decoro, creí que usted me diría que estaba decepcionado, pero cuando me saludo como si nada, me sentí feliz porque usted había vuelto.

\- _"Rayos ¿Cómo es que ellos encuentran la manera de hacernos sentir como unos malditos bastardos?"_

\- _"Es porque desde su punto de vista nosotros solo abandonamos la tumba."_

\- _"Sí, pero aun así no deja de hacerme sentir culpable."_

\- _"En especial porque de creían que nosotros dejamos solo a Momonga."_

\- _"No me hagas sentir más culpable Punitto-san."_

\- _"Lo siento Ulbert-san."_

\- _"¿Pero porque dijiste eso Ulbert?"_

\- _"Es que había recibido en ese momento un ascenso en donde yo trabajaba, tendría más horas de trabajo pero también un mejor salario, pero la razón por la que acepte ese trabajo era porque yo quería sacar información comprometedora, pero aun con el ascenso no tenía posibilidad de obtener buena información, y la estricta seguridad me hizo darme cuenta que sería imposible."_

Ulbert siempre odio a las corporaciones y a las arcologias, y él era el menos discreto en ocultar su desprecio, sin embargo, el logro pasar por el radar sin ser detectado, porque el encontraba muchas veces la manera de disfrazar sus comentarios en forma de sarcasmos sutiles, todos sabían que quizás él podría morir por su desprecio a los poderosos, pero él no se detenía aun si todos estaban conscientes que quizás un día moriría.

\- ¿Sucede algo seres supremos? –Pregunto Demiurge porque sus amos habían mantenido un incómodo silencio.

\- No, no es nada Demiurge, pero es que tenía que hacer un viaje, una misión personal.

\- ¿Una misión personal?

\- Así es, era una oportunidad de obtener algo poderoso y ganar ese poder para nuestro grupo, sin embargo, fracase completamente en obtener el objeto que tanto anhelaba, y al ver que no lo podría obtener, tuve que rendirme y volver a la tumba.

\- ¿Es-es eso? ¿Eso es lo que sucedió Ulbert-sama?

\- Así es, es por eso que volví, traje otro objeto de un valor similar, pero para mí es solo un premio de consolación.

\- Ya veo, entonces, usted no pudo obtener ese objeto.

\- Así es.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no uso sus mejores ítems para poder tener más éxito en su objetivo?

\- Porque a donde iba a ir esos ítems eran inútiles, el lugar al que iba a hacer mi búsqueda limitaba mucho mi capacidad de usar esos objetos, hubiera sido inútil llevarlos, y tenía que depender totalmente de mi inteligencia y de mis capacidades propias para obtenerlo, pero lamentablemente ese lugar era demasiado peligroso, no pude tener éxito y tuve que rendirme.

\- Ya veo, tenía que ser un lugar muy peligroso si un supremo no pudo lograr vencerlo.

\- Lo era, incluso Touch-Me y Bellriver no pudieron ganar contra esos peligros, hubieran pagado un precio muy alto, ese lugar lamentablemente ya no existe, por lo que la verdad ya no importa.

\- Entiendo, debió ser muy difícil para los seres supremos ese lugar.

\- Era un poder que ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido enfrentar aun con todos juntos.

\- Así que así es.

\- Bueno Ulbert, será mejor que volvamos al tema principal, nos estamos desviando mucho del tema.

\- Oh… si, tienes razón Tabula-san, aún tenemos preguntas que Demiurge tiene que responder.

\- Sí, lamento haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones seres supremos, fue un acto muy indecoroso.

\- No te preocupes, se te permite, después de todo, esto fue nuestra culpa.

\- Bien, que así sea. –Termino Demiurge entendiendo que debían cambiar de tema.

\- Bien, la siguiente pregunta ¿Con quién te llevas mejor y peor en la tumba?

\- Ya veo. Ésta es la intención de los supremos. Bueno entonces…

\- _"¿Intención? ¿De qué intención está hablando? ¿Acaso descubrió nuestros verdaderos propósitos sobre las preguntas?"_

\- _"No sé, pero creo que será mala idea el preguntar sobre eso."_

\- Creo que puedo coordinar con cualquier Guardián con el fin de lograr mis objetivos. Sin embargo, me considero a mí mismo una persona de muchos oficios, así que durante el combate, dudo que pueda trabajar bien con Aura, que está acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Siento que trabajaría mejor al lado de Cocytus, pero como dije antes, incluso si no fuera capaz de llevarme bien con ninguno de los Guardianes, si los supremos lo desearan, haría corresponder mis habilidades a cualquiera de ellos o a sus subordinados… de hecho, aunque nunca seré compatible con Sebas, dudo que él haga algo que vaya en contra de las ordenes de los supremos.

\- Ya veo. –Dijo Tabula con interés.

\- _"Parece que Sebas y Demiurge son muy parecidos a sus creadores, incluso ellos no se llevan tan bien."_

\- _"Es verdad, parece que poseen la misma rivalidad que tienen sus creadores."_

\- _"Era de esperarse, Touch-Me y Ulbert siempre tuvieron ideales bastante opuestos."_

\- _"Bueno, podemos discutir esto después, debemos continuar con este cuestionario."_

\- _"De acuerdo."_

\- Bien, ahora pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

\- Entendido Tabula-sama.

\- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para mejorar la tumba de Nazarik?

\- Pues por ahora no tengo ninguna idea para mejorar la tumba.

\- ¿Y algo personal?

\- … Mis deseos, entonces. Ciertamente, eso es un reto… -Demiurge ajustó sus gafas.-… ¿Podría preguntar los motivos detrás de esa pregunta? Oh, mis disculpas, no necesitas responder… es el deber de un subordinado excelente el discernir las verdaderas intenciones de su amo y tomar las medidas necesarias para cumplirlas. Aunque, según mi estimación, la naturaleza exacta de esos motivos pueden reducirse a dos opciones, ¿pero cuál de ellas es la correcta? O tal vez, la tercera…

\- _"¿De qué está hablando Demiurge? ¿Dos opciones? ¿Una tercera?"_

\- _"Estoy tan confundido como ustedes, no sé qué es lo que está pasando."_

\- _"Pues por ahora esperemos a que nos dé su respuesta, es mejor que ella lo diga por su cuenta."_

Demiurge era inmune al fuego, sin embargo unas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente. Los jugadores estaban esperando con bastante nerviosismo de la respuesta del demonio. Al final, entre murmullos y murmuraciones, Demiurge finalmente exhaló al final de sus reflexiones.

\- Debe ser una de estas dos opciones. Primero, si los supremos desean saber qué dominio desearía gobernar luego de que el mundo les pertenezca, entonces pediría el derecho de administrar los cielos en su nombre. –Respondió Demiurge a lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos los jugadores.

\- Espera ¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos sobre nuestro plan? –Pregunto Peroroncino bastante sorprendido.

\- Con mucha claridad, de hecho informe de sus deseos a Albedo y después le informamos a todos en la Tumba, fue justo el día que ustedes dieron su discurso pidiendo hacer de Ainz Ooal Gown una leyenda eterna.

\- _"¿Lo tomaron tan en serio?"_

\- _"Por lo que está diciendo, es obvio que ellos no sabían que era una broma."_

\- _"Parece que para ellos lo que sea que nosotros ordenemos lo tomaran como una voluntad absoluta."_

\- _"Bien, eso nos enseñara a que debemos tener cuidado con lo que digamos frente a ellos."_

\- _"Pero ahora como nos libramos de este malentendido, nosotros apenas estamos considerándolo, no podemos ahora descartar la idea si encontramos algo que lo haga cancelarla."_

\- _"Se me ocurre como salir."_

\- ¿Acaso es una petición exagerada seres supremos?

\- No es eso Demiurge, es que antes de que pidas eso, tenemos que ver si no hay algo que arruine nuestros planes, es cierto que los seres de esto mundo son bastante débiles, pero por el cristal sellador que tenían esos hombres de la teocracia nos dejó claro que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado que no hay que subestimar este mundo.

\- Es innegable Ulbert-sama.

\- Es por eso que estamos tomando todas las precauciones posibles, además, según el interrogatorio con esos humanos patéticos, sabemos que existen posibles amenazas en este mundo, por eso es que haremos nuestras movidas con cuidado, si no vemos una amenaza como las que encontramos en YGGDRASIL podremos avanzar con el plan principal, en caso contrario, iniciaríamos movimientos para iniciar otro plan.

\- Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos.

\- Bueno, ya con eso respondido, es hora de hacer la última pregunta.

\- Adelante Tabula-sama.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre los humanos?

\- Mmm, pues Ulbert-sama me dio muchas lecciones sobre los humanos.

\- _"Oh, mierda."_ –Pensó Ulbert recordando lo que dijo sobre el tema, eso trajo la atención de sus compañeros porque el no corto la conexión del chat privado.

\- Y él me describió sobre lo patéticas que son esas criaturas, que son ovejas que siempre son guiadas por alguien que les someta a obedecer a su voluntad aun si es una conducta autodestructiva, seres que destruirían hasta sus propios bienes en pos de tener el poder para gobernar sobre los demás, son las criaturas más repugnantes que pueden existir. –Dijo Demiurge amablemente mientras los demás miraban a Ulbert inquisitivamente, Ulbert sin embargo no se encogió en lo más mínimo.

\- _"¿Tenías que darle de enseñanza algo así Ulbert-san?"_ –Pregunto Touch-Me bastante enojado.

\- _"Así es ¡Y es la mejor lección que le di a Demiurge! _

\- _"¿De dónde sacaste ese tipo de pensamiento?"_

\- _Eso es sencillo, tome esa lección de nuestro mundo, las arcologias es solo un refugio para proteger la única muestra de naturaleza que queda en el mundo, todo porque las corporaciones arruinaron todo nuestro mundo para ascender al poder, además, la información que encontró Kaoru-san solo refuerza lo que le dije a Demiurge."_ –Respondió Ulbert, ninguno de los jugadores pudo argumentar porque aunque odiaban admitirlo tenía la razón, Ulbert nunca tuvo inhibiciones para decir la verdad a los demás, y el venir a este nuevo mundo no cambio esa actitud.

\- ¿No hay algo más que quieras? Algo para tu piso por ejemplo, quizás una reconstrucción de las ruinas por ejemplo_._ –Pregunto Peroroncino.

\- Para nada Peroroncino-sama, esta tierra, este dominio fue diseñado y creado para mí por Ulbert-sama, así que contiene todo lo que necesito para realizar mis funciones. Ciertamente, podría parecer una simple ruina para algunos de ustedes, y el centro en donde nos encontramos podría no verse más que como un desierto estéril, pero hay muchas cosas ocultas en su interior. Estas ruinas desmoronadas son la verdadera expresión del amor de Ulbert-sama. –Demiurge era todo sonrisas, mientras Ulbert sonreía por los comentarios de su creación.

\- Me alegra que disfrutes la atención a los detalles que puse para los habitantes de este piso.

\- Así es como debe ser Ulbert-sama, aun así, una respuesta como esa sería enteramente demasiado aburrida. Si los supremos están interesados hay una respuesta que me gustaría conocer. Originalmente, estaba destinado a gobernar sobre doce demonios, y sin embargo ahora sólo quedan siete. Estaría honrado si él pudiera decirme el porqué.

\- ¡Ahh! Eso, es que el que me estaba ayudando era Luci-san con la creación de esos demonios, pero lamentablemente él término dejando el proyecto inconcluso, lo mismo ocurrió con los golems que dejo incompletos en el pasillo que conduce a la sala del trono.

\- Cierto, Luci Fer aunque era un miembro de este gremio era alguien bastante especial, nunca supimos por que dejo esos proyectos incompletos.

\- Así que esa es la razón.

\- Sí, lo siento Demiurge, pero fue por él que no pudimos terminar a los 12 demonios que tú comandarías.

\- Al menos me alegra saber por fin la respuesta.

\- Bueno Demiurge, eso termina todas las preguntas que vinimos a hacerte.

\- Es un placer responder las preguntas que hacen ustedes seres supremos. –Dijo Demiurge.

El guardián de piso había ofrecido llamar a uno de sus sirvientes para que los escoltara afuera, pero ellos rechazaron amablemente la oferta y se retiraron sin que nadie los siguiera.

* * *

**Nazarik, Sala de Reuniones.**

Los jugadores cuando cerraron las puertas respiraron cansados, aunque tenían protecciones contra el calor, se sentían bastante sofocados, no por el calor, sino por la entrevista que tuvieron con Demiurge.

\- No puedo creer lo que dice Demiurge.

\- Si ¿Tenías que ser tan cruel con lo que dijiste Ulbert?

\- Lo admito, estuvo mal, pero no cambia el hecho de que le dije a Demiurge la verdad, no lo neguemos, así éramos nosotros en la realidad.

\- Lo se Momonga-san, pero ya no puedo deshacerlo.

\- Sin embargo esto es terrible, debemos vigilar a Demiurge más que nadie.

\- Es cierto, con esa forma de pensar, no quiero imaginar lo que haría el a los humanos o a otro ser en general fuera de la tumba.

\- Así es, y Ulbert será quien tenga que vigilarlo.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¡Porque tú fuiste quien le enseño eso a Demiurge! ¡Así que tú serás responsable de todas las atrocidades que el haga! –Dijo Bukubuku-Chagama en un tono amenazante que ocasiono escalofríos en el desastre mundial.

\- Si-sí, ya entendí, lo-lo tendré vigilado. –Respondió Ulbert bastante aterrorizado por la slime.

\- Además, me sorprende cuan idénticos en rivalidad son Sebas y Demiurge con respecto a ustedes. –Hablo Peroroncino mientras se burlaba de los creadores de los antes mencionados.

\- Sí, es cierto, los padres se parecen mucho a sus hijos. –Dijo Momonga a lo que todos tuvieron un silencio por las palabras de su líder.

"Sus hijos," era la palabra que más resonó repetidamente en las cabezas de los demás jugadores con un poco de pesadez, la única excepción era Bukubuku-Chagama, quien le gustaba que Aura y Mare la llamaran madre.

\- Quizás debas decir eso cuando vayas a visitar a "tu hijo" Momonga-san. –Dijo Ulbert atacando a Momonga con su propio argumento.

\- Agh, la verdad es… que quisiera evitar hablar con él en la medida de lo posible.

\- ¿Por qué Momonga-kun? Actor de Pandora es bastante divertido.

\- Sí, pero por lo que ustedes me dijeron, yo me sentiría bastante… incomodo.

\- No te culpo, me sentiría igual si hubiera creado un personaje así.

\- Cállate Tabula-san.

\- Pero la verdad es que Demiurge dijo algo cierto, todos aquí pusimos nuestros sentimientos para hacer los hogares de nuestras creaciones.

\- Ciertamente, yo le puse mucho esfuerzo para hacer el hogar de mis pequeños.

\- Lo mismo hice con Shalltear aunque ustedes no lo aprecien.

\- Yo puse mucho esfuerzo en el hogar de Cocytus.

\- Es cierto, pusimos muchos esfuerzos en hacer todo para nuestras creaciones.

\- Bueno, con todo esto, solo nos queda una persona más.

\- Sí, es hora de ir a entrevistar a Albedo.

\- Así es, ahora tenemos que ir a los aposentos de Albedo y entrevistarla.

\- Lo único que tenemos que descartar es su opinión sobre los humanos ya que ella ya nos respondió a eso.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos a buscarla. –Dijo Momonga, pero antes de ponerse de pie una duda le entro a la mente.- Por cierto ¿Dónde está el cuarto de Albedo? –Pregunto Momonga a lo que los demás se miraron mutuamente, al parecer todos los jugadores se miraron rápidamente el uno al otro, y al ver que no conocían donde estaba todos miraron con atención a Tabula.

\- Tabula-kun ¿Dónde está el cuarto de Albedo?

\- Pues…

\- ¿Tabula-san?

\- Pues… el cuarto de Albedo… como a todas mis creaciones… ella tiene de habitación en el lugar en el que fue dejada.

\- Espera ¿Estás diciendo que…?

\- Sí, el cuarto de Albedo es el cuarto del trono.

* * *

**Bueno, solo un episodio mas para terminar esta saga, ahora me retrace porque con la salida del volumen 14 estaba esperando por las traducciones de la nueva saga, sin embargo por ahora estaran paralizadas las traducciones por el COVID-19, asi que aproveche esta pausa temporal para terminar el episodio, ahora necesito planificar la ultima parte de esta saga, y despues volver a la historia principal, asi que no olviden dejar un comentario para mejorar la historia, y no olviden que constantemente modifico los episodios anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


	14. La Caminata de los Reyes VI

**Antes de comenzar con el episodio quiero disculparme con el retrazo, pero como en este episodio esta el cambio mas drastico en comparacion a la historia original, tuve que estar rehaciendo parrafos completos en orden de que esta parte quedara lo mas coherente posible, no es perfecta, pero eslo que me llego en los momentos de inspiracion, gracias por su atencion al seguir este fanfic.**

**Ahora si, vayamos al episodio.**

* * *

**PARTE 6**

\- ¿Cómo que el cuarto del trono es la habitación de Albedo? –Respondió Momonga furioso, su supresor emocional estaba tratando de calmarlo, pero la furia podía más con él.

\- Si… eh… así es, con mis 3 creaciones yo las diseñe para que las áreas donde se encuentran fueran sus habitaciones.

\- Entendemos eso, pero aun así es una idea terrible, la sala del trono es una habitación elegante, eso no lo niego, pero no es apta para ser un dormitorio, me siento mal por saber que Albedo no tenga algo que se considere una habitación decente.

\- Es verdad, me sorprende que puedas hacer complicadas tablas de personaje, pero no sepas darle una habitación decente, incluso Momonga entendió eso y le dejo a su creación un sofá cómodo y un escritorio en la tesorería.

\- Creo que en este caso es el más preocupante, principalmente porque si no fuera por los **[Anillos de Sustancia]** probablemente ella estaría durmiendo en el piso.

\- Tabula-chan ¿Por qué no pensaste mejor sobre el cuarto de Albedo?

\- Para alguien que se llama así mismo perfeccionista cometiste muchos errores con Albedo.

\- ¡YA ENTENDI! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Lo siento! Cometí un gran error, pero es que no pude hacer el cuarto de Albedo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Es complicado, es mejor que lo vean cuando estemos en el cuarto del trono, es mejor que lo explique mientras ustedes lo ven.

\- Bien, entonces debes de pensar en cómo compensarlo.

\- Sí, obviamente tengo que darle una habitación.

\- Así es Tabula, tienes que darle eso, pero tenemos que preguntar ¿Hay algo más que no le diste a Albedo?

\- Pues…

* * *

Después de una discusión (reprimenda) con Tabula, ellos confirmaron que Albedo si necesitaría muchas cosas, los jugadores se estaban poniendo de pie para retirarse a hablar con Albedo.

Todos usaron sus anillos, y ellos caminaron directo al cuarto del trono, donde al abrirse las puertas, todos pudieron observar a Albedo de pie al lado del **[Trono de Reyes]** esperando como siempre lo hizo cuando era un NPC sin libre albedrio.

\- Seres supremos. –Respondió Albedo con una reverencia a sus amos.

\- Hola Albedo, hemos venido aquí contigo para hacerte unas preguntas.

\- ¿De qué se trata Momonga-sama? –Dijo Albedo muy emocionada y agitando las alas con mucha emoción.

\- Calma Albedo, es sobre tu trabajo en la tumba de Nazarik.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Momonga-sama?

Los jugadores repitieron lo que mencionaron anteriormente a los otros guardianes de piso, y sobre el propósito de las preguntas, sin embargo, ella pidió hacer una pausa cuando llegaron a cierta parte.

\- ¿A qué se están refiriendo con que no castigaran a nadie con las respuestas?

\- Es difícil de explicar.

\- Si es posible, quiero una explicación por favor.

\- _"Pensé que nadie nos cuestionaría sobre esto, y menos de Albedo."_

\- _"lo sé, yo tampoco esperaba eso de ella."_

\- _"Bueno, ya no podemos echarnos atrás en este asunto, así que lo mejor sería decirles la verdad."_

\- Veras Albedo, sabemos que muchos se sentían mal por nuestro tiempo fuera de la tumba, así que queremos una respuesta totalmente honesta de cómo se sentían en nuestro tiempo fuera, mientras Momonga cuidaba la tumba.

\- Así que no castigaremos a nadie si se sentían mal por eso, y no lo culparemos de lo mal que piensen sobre nosotros, ya que esto es algo que es legítimamente nuestra culpa.

\- Incluso si es necesario, nos disculparemos si tienes algún rencor contra nosotros, por eso es que no daremos represalia alguna por esta entrevista.

\- Ya veo –Dijo Albedo muy seriamente.

\- Bu-bueno ¿Entiendes lo que queremos hacer?

\- Sí, lo entiendo seres supremos, pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran. –Respondió Albedo dulcemente.

\- Muy bien, si es así, comencemos con la primera pregunta… –Dijo Tabula aclarándose un poco la garganta.- ¿Haz experimentado problemas en tus deberes como la coordinadora de los guardianes de piso?

\- Hasta ahora no he experimentado nada negativo en mis deberes, desde que hemos llegado a este mundo las cosas se han llegado a manejar de manera eficiente.

\- Es bueno saber eso Albedo.

\- Sus palabras están desperdiciadas en mí, seres supremos.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

\- Bien, ahora pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando nosotros estuvimos fuera? –Pregunto Tabula a su creación, a lo que ella por un momento tuvo una actitud más sombría y una gran tensión inundo el ambiente, solo pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero los jugadores lo sintieron como si hubieran pasado varias horas.

\- _"Esto está poniéndose muy incómodo."_

\- _"Lo sé, me está empezando a preocupar."_

\- ¿Albedo? –Pregunto nerviosamente Momonga.

\- Ustedes dijeron que no habría represalias por la respuesta que yo les dé… y que la respuesta tiene que ser lo más honesta posible ¿Es correcto seres supremos?

\- Es… es correcto Albedo, no-no habrá represalia alguna, y sí, se lo más honesta posible.

\- Mmm. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Albedo antes de que iniciara nuevamente un silencio incómodo, sin embargo, esta duro menos tiempo.

\- Albedo ¿Estas bi…?

\- ¡SENTI QUE USTEDES NOS ABANDONARON! –Grito la Súcubo con tal ira, que sentían un gran instinto asesino viniendo de ella, todos los jugadores se sentían aterrados por la reacción, incluso Momonga sentía miedo de ella y su supresor emocional no podía calmar esa sensación de terror. Sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo, Albedo se tiró al piso y empezó a llorar, los jugadores que apenas salían del susto estaban muy confundidos con lo que hacia la NPC.

\- ¿Albedo? –Pregunto Momonga por fin calmado por su supresor emocional.

\- Perdóneme Momonga-sama… seres supremos, perdonen mi actitud, pero… pero ustedes… ustedes manejaron asombrosamente la tumba de Nazarik, y nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo lealmente, incluso los guardianes hicieron sus esfuerzos para repeler exitosamente la gran invasión de insectos que intentaron atacar la tumba…

\- Albedo. –Hablo Tabula con nerviosismo por la reacción de su creación.

\- …la tumba de Nazarik era impresionante y los supremos gobernándola se convirtieron en un gran paraíso, un lugar que tendría que ser increíblemente estúpido para no considerarlo un lugar hermoso para vivir.

\- _"Ahora viene el pero."_

\- Pero ustedes… ustedes empezaron a dejar la tumba, uno a uno todos ustedes se retiraron y conforme pasaba eso, yo empecé a preocuparme, incluso pensé que Tabula-sama seria la excepción cuando lo vi hablar con Momonga-sama.

* * *

**Nazarik, varios años atrás.**

Tabula y Momonga estaban en el cuarto del trono hablando mientras Albedo estaba al lado del trono de pie.

\- Momonga, hoy la tumba se siente tan vacía.

\- Lo sé Tabula-san, nuestros amigos están empezando a dejar la tumba, hoy se fue Nearata, es el décimo miembro del gremio que se fue. –Respondió Momonga poniendo un emoticono con una cara triste.

\- Es verdad, parecer que la época de gloria de nuestro gremio ha terminado, poco a poco esta tumba estará desierta, no quedara nadie aquí.

\- No quisiera que eso pasara Tabula-san.

\- Yo tampoco quiero eso Momonga, me quiero quedar hasta el final.

\- Prométeme por favor que no abandonaras la tumba, Tabula-san.

\- Lo prometo, a menos que me ocurra algo grave para irme, no dejare la tumba.

* * *

**Nazarik, el presente.**

\- Usted lo prometió Tabula-sama ¡USTED LO PROMETIO! ¡PROMETIO QUE NO NOS ABANDONARIA Y QUE SE QUEDARIA AQUÍ CON MOMONGA-SAMA Y NOSOTROS! Y aun así… aun así se fue como todos los demás, ustedes, poco a poco se fueron de esta tumba, pero… pero Momonga-sama no lo hizo, él nunca nos dejó solos, él siguió cuidando la tumba aun cuando ustedes la abandonaron, y pensé que el único al que le debíamos lealtad, sin embargo, ustedes 12 regresaron, y aunque aún les guardo rencor, estaba… estaba feliz de saber que aún no nos habían abandonado, que no habían abandonado a Momonga-sama, que ustedes jamás… –Albedo no pudo continuar, porque ella se tiró al piso y rompió en llanto.

\- _"Rayos ¡Ella de verdad está enojada!"_

\- _"Yo estoy sorprendido Peroroncino, yo esperaba que casi todos los NPC nos odiarían por habernos ido, con las anteriores entrevistas no creí que alguien nos guardaría rencor, no esperaba que Albedo sería la única que nos odiaría."_

\- _"Tal vez sea por culpa de los cambios que Tabula le hizo, ella no hablo nada mal de Momonga-san."_

\- _"Tienes razón Bell-san, talves ese cambio hizo que ella nos odie porque dejamos solo al hombre que ama."_

\- _"Genial, lo único que nos faltaba, más razones para sentirnos culpables con Momonga."_

\- _"Esto es a lo que me refería en la sala de reuniones, tendremos que implementar el plan antes de que se convierta en algo peor."_

\- _"Bien Bell-tan, tenías razón, es mejor tomar esto como advertencia."_

\- _"Recuerden que yo entendía los motivos por los que se fueron y los perdone a ustedes y a los que no vinieron, pero detesto ver que Bell-san tenía razón."_

\- _"Sí, pero veremos eso después, ahora ¿Cómo le digo a Albedo los motivos por los que me fui?"_

Tabula recordaba bien que la promesa en cierta medida la cumplió, Tabula empezó a jugar menos en YGGDRASIL cuando empezó el problema de ludopatía de su esposa, al principio era un poco benéfico porque ella a veces ganaba dinero extra para su familia en los pachinkos online, pero cuando esas ganancias se convirtieron en perdidas, dejo completamente el juego para enfocarse en tratar a su esposa, las amenazas de los prestamistas a lo que ella estaba pidiendo dinero se convirtieron en un problema de casi todos los días, el cada que escuchaba a alguno de los prestamistas, él tenía que vender uno de sus valiosos tesoros, sin embargo, ni las terapias, ni las estrictas reglas que le dio Tabula a su esposa tuvieron efecto positivo alguno, ella nunca dejo su deseo de apostar.

Fue 3 semanas antes del cierre que Tabula vendió su ultimo tesoro para pagar una deuda de su esposa, las discusiones con su esposa eran más fuertes, y después de descubrir que ella había pedido un nuevo préstamo, la pelea fue tan fuerte que le juro que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, desde ese entonces él le daba la ley del hielo.

Cuando recibió el correo de Momonga, él no se sentía de humor para jugar en el día del cierre, pero 3 días después, los prestamistas avisaron que si no pagaban su deuda irían a cobrarla a ellos, fue en ese momento que él se sintió vencido, porque ya no había nada más que pudiera vender para cubrir esa nueva deuda, el simplemente se decidió jugar YGGDRASIL para olvidar esos problemas, con la llamada que recibió de parte de los prestamistas ese día amenazándolo una vez más con la deuda y que si no pagaba al día siguiente ellos irían a cobrarse la deuda, lo cual significaría que no viviría después de ese día.

Para Tabula este viaje al nuevo mundo fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, no solo ya no tenía que preocuparse de esos problemas, sino que ahora se deshizo de todo, incluso a estas alturas ya no le importaba lo que ellos le hicieran a su esposa, el solo disfrutaría saber que no estaría con ella.

\- Lo sé Albedo, pero como dije en esa promesa, deje la tumba por que fue algo grave.

\- ¿Y que fue tan grave que usted tuviera que salir Tabula-sama?

\- Pues yo… yo… yo fui para un viaje en busca… de… de plantas exóticas, si… plantas exóticas de tierras muy, muy lejanas.

\- ¿En serio? –Pregunto Albedo muy curiosa.

\- Sí, no iba a ser tan problemático, de no ser porque conocí a una mujer y me enamore de ella.

\- ¿Entonces usted conoció a alguien?

\- Sí, me encanto al principio su forma de ser, de hecho incluso pensé en meterla en nuestra selecta organización. –Hablo el devorador de cerebros mientras Albedo y los demás jugadores estaban curiosos de ver a donde iba su mentira a medias.

\- ¿Y porque no está ella aquí?

\- Ella me traiciono, ella me rompió el corazón, y es por esa razón que decidí dejarla, y abandonarla a su suerte a merced de unos horribles monstruos.

\- Es bueno que hiciera eso Tabula-sama, alguien que juega con sus sentimientos amorosos solo merece un sufrimiento horrible.

\- _"Tengan eso en cuenta, hay que tener cuidado con lo que digamos."_

\- Lo peor del caso es que mi viaje fue un total fracaso porque ella se aseguró de quitarme todo lo que conseguí con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Es terrible eso Tabula-sama.

\- Lo sé, pero la verdad ya no puedo hacer nada, con este viaje al nuevo mundo, no pude obtener esas hierbas que quería, mi viaje fue en vano, pero volví aquí vivo al igual que todos los presentes, y Momonga cuando emprendimos estos viajes se ofreció voluntariamente a cuidar la tumba hasta su regreso.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si-si… así es Albedo, alguien tenía que cuidar la tumba, y yo no tenía una búsqueda que hacer, eso es lo que hizo que no dejara la tumba, excepto para conseguir los recursos necesarios para mantenerla.

\- Ahora veo, pero ¿Qué hay de los supremos que no regresaron?

\- La verdad… no lo sabemos, todas nuestras búsquedas eran muy peligrosas, tanto que existió siempre la posibilidad de que no pudiéramos volver jamás, y no teníamos idea de que era lo que iba a pasar, así que Momonga se quedaría como el líder de la tumba para que continuara aun sin nosotros, y aunque hemos sido transportados a otro mundo, aún no podemos decir que están muertos, en el mejor de los casos, podemos decir que no encontraron la forma de regresar a tiempo, y si están allá afuera, en algún lado, tenemos que encontrarlos para que vuelvan.

\- Ahora entiendo, Momonga-sama solo estaba esperando su regreso. –Dijo Albedo con mucha tranquilidad antes de empezar a reír como una maniaca, los jugadores estaban preocupados porque ella no le haya creído nada.

\- _"Díganme por favor que me creyó."_

\- _"No creo que lo haya creído Tabula-kun, tu mentira sonaba muy burda, y quizás solo hiciste que se enojara más."_

\- _"Pues yo espero que sí nos crea de lo contrario ella…"_

\- ¡COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE DE MOMONGA-SAMA! –Respondió Albedo confundiendo a los jugadores.- Así que Momonga se quedó para el caso de que ustedes no pudieran regresar y la tumba de Nazarik no se quedara sin alguien que gobernar, ciertamente fue un buen plan, aunque es cierto que la ausencia de varios de los supremos es una perdida terrible, es ciertamente un gran plan, además muestra lo clemente que es Momonga-sama ¡Como era de esperarse del gran líder de los seres supremos!

\- Me-me alegra saber que entendiste Albedo. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Tabula nerviosamente, también estaba muy sorprendido de ver cómo sus argumentos improvisados funcionaron tan bien.

\- Sí, ahora entiendo todo Tabula-sama, tiene mucho sentido, y estoy feliz de saber que no abandonaron a Momonga-sama y a sus habitantes de la tumba porque nos consideraban indignos de estar ante su presencia y dejaron a Momonga-sama cargar con todo el peso de la tumba de Nazarik él solo. –dijo Albedo emocionada, sin embargo su emoción termino cuando vio a todos los supremos (excepto Momonga) arrodillados en el piso.

\- ¡Lamentamos que hayas creído eso Albedo! –Dijeron todos al unísono, habían ensayado esa disculpa en caso de que algún NPC guardara algún posible rencor contra ellos, sin embargo cuando Albedo menciono eso, todos sintieron inconscientemente que tenían que ofrecerle una disculpa a la súcubo.

\- No- no es necesario que hagan eso seres supremos. –Fue la respuesta de Albedo que estaba muy confundida con la actitud de los seres supremos.

\- Deja que ellos se disculpen Albedo, ellos no sabían sobre tus pensamientos, ellos cometieron el error de no decirles a ustedes por qué se retiraban, y es por eso que ellos, se están disculpando contigo.

\- Así que es eso.

\- Sí, Albedo, ellos necesitan tu perdón, por no haber seguido bien la cadena de mando, y por haber creado emociones erróneas en ti, o en cualquier otro habitante de la tumba.

\- Entiendo, si es así, los perdono seres supremos.

\- Te lo agradecemos. –Volvieron a responder al unísono, después de la respuesta lo único que siguió fue unos segundos de un incómodo silencio, silencio que decidió romper Momonga tosiendo para limpiar su garganta inexistente.

\- Bueno, ya con esa disculpa hecha, creo que es hora de que volvamos con las preguntas que vinimos a hacer.

\- Momonga tiene razón, tenemos aún preguntas que Albedo tiene que responder.

\- Está bien seres supremos, podemos continuar con las preguntas.

\- Está bien, la siguiente pregunta. –Hablo Tabula recomponiendo su compostura.- ¿Con quién te llevas mejor y peor en la tumba?

\- Ah, bien, yo me llevo bien con Aura, también me llevo bien con mis hermanas, y aunque Nee-sama no le agrada Rubedo-chan, las quiero a ambas por igual.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Nigredo no quiere a Rubedo?

\- Mmm… pues…

\- No te preocupes Albedo, no la castigare, pero si esto puede crear un problema para la tumba quiero que me lo digas.

\- *Suspiro,* está bien, se lo diré.

\- Bien ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

\- Lo que ocurre es que nee-sama no le agrada Rubedo-chan porque ella fue creada de una manera diferente a nosotras 2, ella siempre ha dicho que es un ser demasiado peligroso y un día ella quizás traicione y mate a todos en la tumba, ella incluso la llama vulgarmente Spinel.

\- _"Bueno, mentiríamos si no le diéramos la razón a Nigredo."_

\- _"¿Qué sucede con esa Rubedo de la que ustedes están hablando?"_

\- _"Te lo explicare después de que terminemos con ella Bell-san, solo debes saber por ahora que ella es la razón por la que fracaso la gran invasión."_

\- _"Cierto, ella es un ser demasiado peligroso."_

\- _"Si, también considere ese problema, ahora que estamos en este mundo, ella puede ser nuestra verdadera gran amenaza interior."_

\- _"Yo fui quien la creo, así que después iré a darle una visita si es necesario, me tengo que asegurar que los temores de Nigredo son infundados."_

\- _"Esperamos que así sea."_

\- ¿Sucede algo seres Supremos?

\- No te preocupes Albedo, solo es una preocupación que me ha dado.

\- ¿Cree que lo que dijo Nigredo-Nee-sama es verdad?

\- En parte sí, Rubedo es el ser más poderoso de toda la tumba, y en términos de poder es incluso más fuerte que todos los guardianes y nosotros juntos, y es ese elemento el que quizás aterra a tu hermana.

\- Ciertamente, yo estoy consciente de los poderes que Rubedo-chan tiene, pero yo sé que ella es una niña adorable.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ya que yo fui quien las creo a ustedes 3, y se perfectamente cómo es la personalidad de Rubedo…

\- Eso lo sé muy bien Tabula-sama.

\- Sin embargo, ciertamente es un problema que tengo que poner atención al ser el creador de ustedes 3, necesito ir a ver a tus hermanas y poner algo de orden en este asunto, así que mañana iremos a hablar con ellas.

\- Así se hará Tabula-sama. –Albedo termino dándole una reverencia.

\- Aun no haz mencionado quienes te caen mal en la tumba.

\- En el caso de los que no me llevo bien, mmm, no me agradan Kyohoukou, Gashokuukouchou porque… sé que está mal odiarlos pero…

\- No te preocupes, Shalltear, Aura y algunas de las Pléyades nos dijeron lo mismo.

\- …Y también… bueno, no diría que la odio, pero estoy teniendo una rivalidad con Shalltear porque estamos compitiendo por el amor de Momonga-sama.

\- Mientras esa competencia no provoque algo negativo en la tumba, podemos dejarlo pasar.

\- Se los agradezco seres Supremos.

\- Bueno, se supone que habían 2 preguntas más que teníamos que hacerte, pero en tu caso esas preguntas ya han sido respondidas.

\- ¿Qué preguntas eran?

\- la siguiente pregunta era ver si necesitabas algo, pero descubrimos por parte de Tabula-chan que ciertamente hay algunas cosas que necesitas. –Hablo Bukubuku-Chagama, a lo que Tabula se volvió a arrodillar frente a Albedo, suplicando su perdón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesito exactamente? –Pregunto Albedo amablemente, pero todos notaban una tensión en el aire comparado a los momentos en que Bukubuku-Chagama se enfurecía.

\- Pues, Tabula menciono que te puso como habitación de dormitorio el cuarto del trono, y ese fue un error muy grande. –Empezó Yamaiko.

\- Nos explicó que era en orden de hacer tus deberes, pero aunque este es sin dudas un cuarto lujoso, no es apto para ser considerado un dormitorio. –Explico con calma Touch-Me tratando de mantener el orden en la habitación.

\- No te enojes con Tabula, Albedo, él tenía buenas intenciones, él siempre tuvo cuidado con los detalles grandes, pero él siempre descuidaba los detalles más insignificantes, y a veces su obsesión lo guiaba a hacer cosas que nos perjudicaron, pero él siempre acepta las responsabilidades de sus actos. –Termino Ulbert, Tabula quería reprocharle, pero el por su propio bien decidió no argumentar contra él.

\- Y aceptare la responsabilidad de mis errores, después de una discusión con los demás, hemos decidido darte uno de los cuartos de invitados del noveno piso para que puedas alojarte ahí y usarlo a tu gusto.

\- ¿Es posible que pueda ser un cuarto cercano al de Momonga-sama? –Pregunto Albedo emocionada mientras agitaba las alas con emoción.

\- Cre-creo que no tendremos problemas en hacerlo ¿Verdad chicos? –Pregunto Tabula dudoso, todos (incluido Momonga) asintieron estando de acuerdo.

\- Muy bien, si es así entonces iré por mis cosas. –termino Albedo mientras volaba a una altura de 3 pisos y jugueteaba en un espacio de la pared.

\- _"No sabía de ese espacio."_

\- _"Ese era el lugar que hice durante el diseño del cuarto del trono para guardar la ropa de Albedo, originalmente ahí iba a hacer sus verdaderos aposentos, una habitación secreta que sería del uso personal de Albedo para dormir, sin embargo ya habíamos agotado el uso de espacio con la modificación de la tumba y ya habíamos llegado al máximo de modificación con paga, al no poder crear el cuarto solo pude dejarlo como el almacén de su ropa."_

Justo cuando termino Tabula, Albedo había sacado del lugar una gran bolsa que tenía que cargar con sus 2 manos, ella no tenía problemas para levantarla puesto a que ella poseía una enorme fuerza y podía cargarla con facilidad, debido a la forma solo Tabula era el único que sabía que había dentro.

\- ¿Esas son todas tus cosas? –Pregunto Bukubuku-Chagama.

\- No todo, las cosas más importantes las tiene en su inventario, en cambio su ropa convencional está en ese saco.

\- Así es, esta es la ropa que me dejo Tabula-sama.

\- ¿Puedo ver?

\- ¡Claro que si Momonga-sama! –Dijo Albedo emocionada, las chicas trataron de detenerlo, pero Momonga tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué ítems de vestir le dejo Tabula a Albedo.- Veo muy pocos vestidos aquí, solo cuento 6 vestidos más aparte del que llevas puesto, y todos son iguales.

\- Esa es las vestimentas que me dejo Tabula-sama para mi uso personal.

\- ¿Pero te dejo tan pocos vestidos? –Pregunto Yamaiko mientras ella y  
Bukubuku-Chagama miraban atentamente al devorador de cerebros, el solo pudo acertar en sentir escalofríos.

\- Se ve que Tabula-chan también cometió un error aquí, se nota que no sabes cómo piensan las mujeres. –respondió Bukubuku-Chagama mirando tan fijamente a Tabula que el sentía que en algún momento ella iba a usar **[Laser Eyes]** en su cabeza a pesar de no ser una lanzadora de magia.

\- Si… eh, nunca creí que fuera necesario que tuviera tantas prendas, pero por desgracia no tenemos **[Telas Raras]** para hacerle más vestuario, y yo no puedo resolver ese problema ya que no tenemos los materiales para hacer más ropa. –Respondió rápido Tabula, él sabía que aunque tenían grandes reservas de metales para hacer artículos mágicos, ellos no tenían las **[Telas raras]** e **[Hilos Raros]** que usaron para fabricar los trajes de Sebas y las Pléyades, que aparte de vestimenta podrían llegar a ser en términos de defensa tan dura como una armadura de adamantita, por lo que hacerle nueva ropa a Albedo no estaba en sus posibilidades.

\- Si es por eso no te preocupes, tengo una buena colección de vestidos femeninos que junte con el tiempo, no me sirven más que de exhibición, y si Albedo necesita un guardarropa más amplio, con gusto se los daré. –Respondió Momonga desinteresadamente mientras seguía viendo el contenido del saco, Albedo solo pudo sonreír maniáticamente mientras veían a Albedo moverse de tal manera que creían que ella estaba teniendo una fantasía.

\- Es verdad, tú siempre fuiste un gran coleccionista, te gusta conseguir todo tipo de cosas aunque tú no lo usas, recuerdo que tienes una colección de espadas aunque no eres guerrero. –Recordó Punitto Moe mientras veía a Momonga a lo que el último se detuvo de ver la bolsa.

\- Cuando yo conseguía la ropa de Shalltear él también consiguió vestidos solo por tener una gran colección. –Complemento Peroroncino.

\- Por favor no me ayuden con ese problema. –Pidió Momonga, él era la clase de jugador que le gustaba coleccionar objetos del juego aunque fueran unas baratijas, aunque muchos no se quejaban ahora porque ahora esto en cualquier momento podría ser de utilidad para este nuevo mundo.

\- Si es necesario yo le puedo prestar algunos vestidos que no uso, se verán bien en ella.

\- También tengo unos que conseguí y no uso, pueden serte de utilidad Albedo.

\- ¿No sería una molestia? No quiero que Yamaiko-sama y Bukubuku-Chagama-sama pasen por esas molestias.

\- No te preocupes Albedo, no es molestia, igual es algo que te hace mucha falta.

Momonga decidió dejar las cosas así y volver a investigar el contenido del saco de Albedo, lo que llamo aún más su curiosidad fueron muchas piezas de tela pequeñas.- ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Pañuelos? Es casi todo el contenido de la bolsa. –Murmuro Momonga, por lo que los otros jugadores no lo oyeron.

\- No lo son Momonga-sama ¿Por qué no mira más de cerca? –Dijo Albedo dejando que Momonga tomara una de las piezas de tela y la alzo para que los demás lo vieran mientras lo extendía, pero cuando llego a la vista de las chicas, ellas por fin entendieron lo que era.

\- ¡Espera Momonga! eso es…

Fue muy tarde, ni Tabula, ni Yamaiko, ni Bukubuku-Chagama pudieron evitar mostrar lo que era cuando Momonga había expandido la pieza y por fin pudo ver que era, generando un silencio en la habitación con la revelación.

Era ropa interior, ropa interior femenina.

\- _"¡Guau! No… no sé qué decir ante esto."_ –Pensó Nishikienrai ante esta revelación.

\- _"Y yo que creía que el pervertido de la tumba era Peroroncino."_ –Respondió Ulbert con burla.

\- _"¡Silencio Ulbert-san!"_ –Respondieron Tabula y Peroroncino al mismo tiempo.

\- _"¿Le dejaste solo unos pocos vestidos, pero le diste docenas de conjuntos de ropa interior, creo que hasta hay lencería fina aquí?"_

\- _"No esperaba conocer esta faceta tuya Tabula-san."_

\- _"Y no tenían por qué haberla descubierto."_

\- Yo, eh… yo no sé qué decir sobre esto. –Dijo Momonga bastante nervioso mientras intentaba inútilmente de doblar nuevamente la pieza, al no poder hacerlo le regreso con rapidez la pieza de ropa a Albedo para que la pudiera volver a guardar en el saco.

\- ¿Quiere que me las pruebe para usted en una inspección Momonga-sama? –pregunto Albedo con mucha emoción y con un tono lujurioso, sus alas y respiración estaban más agitados de lo usual.

\- Oye Momonga, por qué no buscas a las sirvientas para que le preparen a Albedo su habitación.

\- _"Esa es tu señal Momonga."_

\- Bueno… eh… yo… yo iré a elegir la habitación de Albedo… vol-volveré pronto. –Dijo Momonga mientras caminaba al portón de la sala del trono.

\- _"¡Trataremos de que todo salga bien Momonga!_

\- _"De acuerdo, solo espero que el plan de Bell-san funcione."_

\- _"Si todo sale bien, creo que funcionara."_

\- _"Bien, más te vale que cumplas tu palabra."_

\- _"Lo hare Momonga, pero recuerda que esto puede terminar saliendo peor."_

* * *

**Sala de reuniones, unos minutos atrás.**

\- Bueno Tabula, tendrás que darle lo que le falta a Albedo, así que ahora iremos a visitarla. –Termino Yamaiko levantándose.

\- Esperen ¿No olvidan que tenemos otro punto que mencionar?

\- ¿De qué hablas Bell-san?

\- Hablo del cambio en la configuración que hizo Tabula en Albedo.

\- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado! Aún tengo que arreglar eso.

\- Ese será un problema que tenemos que ver después.

\- No lo creo, tenemos que verlo desde ahora, porque esto quizás vaya a peor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La actitud de Albedo es la de una yandere, y no hablo de una cualquiera, hablo de una que tiene fuerza sobrehumana y que puede matar ejércitos ella sola, además, ella tiene en su poder un ítem capaz de destruir muchas áreas, créanme, ese es un desastre esperando a pasar.

\- ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

\- No después de lo que hemos visto de ella en los últimos días, en especial en la Villa Carne, sé que esto será peligroso Nishi-san.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- ¿Recuerdan lo que paso? Casi se pelea a muerte por Shalltear por el amor de Momonga-san. Y no sé si lo hayan notado, pero me di cuenta que en cada ocasión que Momonga está por darle una orden a Albedo ella se emociona muchísimo, demasiado para mi gusto ¿O acaso olvidaron como actuaba cuando ella reacciono de una manera aterradora cuando vio el anillo del gremio en Mare? ¿O cuando recibió el anillo del gremio de parte de Momonga? Y en Villa Carne estaba a punto de matar a las escrituras solo porque fuimos lastimados, pero cuando hablo de Momonga casi parecía que los iba a matar solo con su instinto asesino.

Un silencio incomodo golpeo la habitación, nadie pudo argumentar nada porque recordaban todavía los escalofríos que sintieron en esa ocasión, incluso recordaron la opinión de Touch-Me cuando Momonga le dio el anillo a Albedo.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Peroroncino ya confirmo que no podemos hacer algo para cambiar la configuración, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la tabla de Albedo y corregir mi error.

\- Quizás no podemos quitar ese sentimiento, pero lo que debemos hacer es hacer que esto sea más lento.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Para bien o para mal, Momonga va a tener que ser el amado de Albedo.

\- No te enojes Bell-san, pero yo veo a todos los NPC como los hijos de todos mis amigos, de todos ustedes… y los que no están aquí, si intentara salir con alguna NPC femenina de este gremio me sentiría como un cuarentón saliendo con la hija adolescente de un amigo de mi edad.

\- Esa es una manera horrible de decirlo.

\- Pero es como me siento Buku-chan.

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, con la actitud que muestra Albedo siento que quizás ella se convierta en un elemento peligroso dentro de la tumba.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué tenga una relación con Albedo para que ella este feliz aunque no sienta lo mismo por ella?

\- No exactamente, tengo una idea, pero advierto, esto puede ser arrojar una moneda, podríamos terminar calmando las cosas, o podríamos empeorarlo.

\- No crees que no deberíamos hacer una jugada arriesgada.

\- Normalmente diría que sí, pero como saben por la situación que Kaoru-san y yo pasamos, tengo experiencia con las jugadas todo o nada.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Pues esto es lo que tenemos que hacer…

* * *

**Sala del trono, presente.**

\- De acuerdo Momonga. –Respondió Tabula a lo que Momonga uso su **[Anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown]** para teletransportarse fuera del cuarto del trono.

\- ¿Qué sucede seres supremos?

\- Lo que sucede Albedo es que tenemos que explicarte algunas cosas sobre cierta charla que dejamos inconclusa, sobre ti en particular.

\- ¿De qué conversación hablan?

\- Sobre el error que cometió Tabula contigo en tu tabla de personaje.

\- Ah, por supuesto, usted no me explico que era.

\- Bueno, es que no te lo podía decir frente a Momonga, porque este es un tema bastante complicado.

\- ¿De qué se trata Tabula-sama? Me está asustando.

\- Veras, como dije, cambie tu tabla de personaje, para que estuvieras enamorada de Momonga.

\- Cuando vimos la tabla de personaje, tenías una configuración que sería muy perjudicial para la tumba.

\- ¿Y qué era mi anterior configuración?

\- Que serias cruel y fría con todos los hombres.

\- Tabula te quería hacer demasiado estricta con los hombres, pero eso podría crear muchos problemas en la tumba, tanto con los otros NPC varones, como para los supremos hombres.

\- Ya veo, ciertamente sería un problema.

\- _"Mejor que creas eso a que sepas la realidad, considerando como te enojaste, prefiero dejarte esta mentira."_

\- _"Si, es mejor así."_

\- _"Normalmente no me gustaría hacer este tipo de mentiras, pero esta es la única que puedo aceptarla, en especial por las circunstancias."_

\- Quería hacerte una chica con personalidad fuerte, pero ellos me dijeron que eso era malo y quizás serias demasiado problemática con esa configuración, así que me pidieron cambiarla.

\- Ahí es donde entra Momonga.

\- Nos sentimos culpables con Momonga-san por dejarlo mucho tiempo cuidando la tumba mientras lo hacíamos cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

\- Como aún no sabíamos cómo arreglar tu problema.

\- Tabula entonces miro a Momonga y después a ti, y él hizo una sugerencia para matar 2 pájaros de un tiro en este caso.

\- ¿Ustedes están diciendo…?

\- Así es, decidimos darle a Momonga un regalo para agradecerle todas las molestias… una mujer que la amara… A ti, Albedo.

\- ¿Entonces usted… es por eso que estoy enamorada de Momonga-sama?

\- Así es Albedo, si sientes que hicimos mal por jugar con tus emociones nosotros… -Tabula fue detenido cuando Albedo agarro sus enormes y palmeadas manos.

\- ¡Gracias Tabula-sama! ¡Gracias por hacerme amar a alguien tan maravilloso como Momonga-sama! Ciertamente fue una de las decisiones más sabias que pudieron hacer como los seres supremos de la tumba de Nazarik.

\- De… de nada… Albedo, me alegra saber que estés contenta con nuestra idea.

\- Es maravillosa, ciertamente es el mejor regalo que le pudieron hacer para agradecer el sacrificio del líder de los 41 supremos, me asegurare de llenar bien esas expectativas y me convertiré en la esposa perfecta para Momonga-sama y hacer este agradecimiento algo que lo haga muy feliz.

\- Sí, esperamos eso, pero también sin saberlo encontramos un gran problema en eso.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Punitto-sama?

\- Veras, en ese momento nosotros consideramos ciertamente eso como una buena idea, pero lamentablemente olvidamos un gran problema que tiene Momonga y no consideramos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de cómo interactuaba contigo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Albedo preocupada por lo que estaba mencionando su creador y los demás supremos.- Un momento… ¡¿No estarán diciendo que Momonga-sama no le interesan las…?!

\- No Albedo, no te preocupes, Momonga es heterosexual, lo sé porque hemos tenido muchas charlas sobre mujeres.

\- Y créeme, la reputación de mi hermano confirma que sus charlas de mujeres son muy subidas de tono.

\- Así es… ¡Hey!

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué problema tiene Momonga-sama?

\- Pues, el problema real, es que Momonga nunca pudo experimentar una relación romántica en su vida.

\- No, no puede ser ¿Momonga-sama que es tan apuesto nunca tuvo una novia antes?

\- La-lamentablemente es verdad, él nunca tuvo una novia, siempre estuvo tan dedicado a su trabajo que él nunca tuvo tiempo para el amor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera intento con las supremas?

\- Yo fui también alguien casada con el trabajo, además, aparte de mis deberes de la tumba, siempre veía más por mi hermanita Akemi. –Respondió Yamaiko tajantemente y con algo de tristeza.

\- Yo tenía una reputación que me hacía codiciada por los hombres, pero nunca encontré a ese alguien especial, Momonga-chan es lindo, pero no es mi tipo.

\- Y Ankoro-san recuerdo que tenía una relación seria con alguien, así que los hombres respetaron esa relación en el gremio.

\- Es por eso que no lo intento con ninguna de nosotras, y él amaba tanto la tumba que la cuido con todos los recursos que tenía a su disposición.

\- Siempre vio por el bien de los otros antes que por su propio bien, es de los que sacrificaría su bien personal por ayudar a los demás.

\- Ciertamente es de esperarse de Momonga-sama.

\- Sin embargo eso provoco que Momonga sea más tímido en cuanto a tener una relación amorosa.

\- Él además me conto una vez que tiene miedo al rechazo, tiene miedo que si ama a una chica está la rechazara o algún día la dejara y…

\- ¡Yo nunca dejaría a Momonga-sama! Ustedes se aseguraron de que yo lo amara.

\- Además, eso ha hecho que no pudiera dejarse llevar por las emociones románticas, aun si sintiera eso.

\- La razón por la que te lo decimos, es porque Momonga ha cerrado su corazón en cuanto a buscar pareja.

\- Y queremos ayudarte a que puedas triunfar en ser la amada de Momonga-kun, y asegurarte que él se enamore de ti.

\- Entiendo Yamaiko-sama ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Primero que nada, ve lento, si intentas alguna aproximación directa como lo hiciste hace un momento, terminaras haciendo que reaccione mal, y solo lo asustes y hagas más difícil el tener su amor.

\- Entonces yo sin querer…

\- Sí, cuando te acercaste a él cuándo te ordeno que te acercaras el día que llegamos a este mundo, lo hiciste tan bruscamente que tu provocaste que el tratara de alejarse de ti.

\- A-así que eso fue, yo, yo pensé que quería rasgar mis ropas y me daría mi primera vez ahí, aun con todos ustedes frente a nosotros.

\- _"¿Pediste ayuda a Peroroncino para configurar a Albedo?"_

\- _"Cállate Punitto-san."_

\- Como vez no es así, y es bueno que te habláramos cuando aún podemos evitar malentendidos en la relación.

\- Trata de ser más sutil, además, tienes que entender que deberás ser paciente.

\- Momonga-chan es un hombre que se envuelve mucho en el trabajo, por lo que el odia que se mezcle el trabajo con el romance.

\- Pero Momonga-sama trabaja casi todo el tiempo.

\- Daremos excusas de que lo ayudaremos a cubrir su trabajo, así ustedes tendrán un momento libre.

\- Nosotros trataremos de hacer los ambientes perfectos para que ustedes puedan hacer que este proyecto funcione. Pero el resto dependerá de ustedes.

\- ¡Muchas gracias seres supremos!

\- Bien, con esto arreglado, veré si Momonga ya encontró cual será tu cuarto y te acompañaremos a la mudanza.

\- Espere ¿No olvido usted algo Tabula-sama?

\- ¿Qué sucede Albedo? –Pregunto Tabula nerviosamente, pensando que quizás Albedo no cayó en la trampa.

\- ¿Cuál es la pregunta qua falta hacerme?

\- Ah, claro… La última pregunta… la última pregunta es qué piensas de los humanos, pero considerando que tú ya nos respondiste eso en Villa Carne no hace falta que la hiciéramos, a menos que hayas cambiado tu opinión de ellos desde entonces.

\- No es así supremos, no he cambiado mi opinión sobre ellos, y lo mantengo

\- _"Bueno, teníamos que intentarlo."_

\- Bien, ya con esto terminado, pasemos entonces a tu mudanza. – Termino Tabula y unos minutos después entro Momonga a la sala del trono.

\- He encontrado las habitaciones adecuadas para el uso personal de Albedo, las sirvientas han terminado de arreglar la habitación y ya está lista para la mudanza.

\- ¡gracias Momon…! –Iba a decir Albedo con emoción, pero se detuvo recordando lo que le habían dicho los supremos sobre cómo seducir a Momonga. –Gracias Momonga-sama, aprecio mucho su amabilidad. –Dijo Albedo en un tono más suave y dando una reverencia.

\- _"No puedo creerlo, no creí que iba a funcionar, parece que al final no necesite guiarlos."_ –Comento Momonga, la salida de la sala del trono fue una farsa, él se transportó en las escaleras del noveno piso, ahí el aplico en sí mismo el hechizo **[Perfect Unknowable]** para hacerse invisible, y combino con el hechizo **[Bunny Ears]** para oír lo que sus compañeros estaban diciendo en la sala del trono a Albedo, él iba a hacer de guía para que ayudaran a inventar diálogos para hacer que Albedo no lo acosara tanto como lo hace ahora.

Ellos ya tenían el plan de decir que Momonga era tímido y era muy reacio a tener una relación romántica, Momonga no le gustó la idea al principio, pero decidió seguir el plan después de que vieron la furia de lá súcubo cuando preguntaron cómo se sentía con los demás supremos.

El solo tenía que oír la conversación, y si no funcionaba la idea que habían planteado, Momonga en su conexión le daría a los demás ideas improvisadas para hacer que el plan funcione, si todo fallaba, simplemente las cosas irían peor como predijo Bellriver.

Para la fortuna todo salió bien, y conto un par de minutos para la última fase del plan, llamo mientras tanto a Pestonya vía **[Message]** para preguntar cómo estaba arreglado el cuarto, para su fortuna ellas ya habían terminado y la habitación estaba lista para recibir a Albedo, fue en ese momento que el volvería a la sala del trono.

Los jugadores decidieron no tentar la suerte y continuar con la mudanza de Albedo, escoltaron a coordinadora a sus nuevos aposentos y las mujeres del grupo fueron las únicas que entraron para ayudarla a acomodar sus cosas.

Cuando la mudanza se completó, los jugadores se despidieron de la súcubo, y fueron directo a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

**Sala de reuniones.**

\- Bueno… eso fue… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?... aterrador.

\- Lo sé, no puedo creer que de entre todos Albedo era la que nos terminaría teniendo rencor.

\- Les dije que Albedo podría ser el elemento más peligroso, tendremos que tenerla muy estrechamente vigilada.

\- Tienes razón, tenemos que cuidarnos de que ella no nos traicione.

\- Por eso es que tenemos que hacer exitosa la relación entre ella y Momonga.

\- ¿Pero en serio tengo que hacer esto? Créanme, considero a Albedo muy hermosa, pero…

\- Ya dejaste claras tus opiniones Momonga, pero cómo pudiste darte cuenta, ella es muy inestable, sus sentimientos hacia ti son lo que evita que enloquezca.

\- Es verdad, y créeme, considerando las circunstancias te doy mi bendición y te daré el permiso de que salgas con ella, además, no mentimos cuando le dijimos a Albedo que nunca tuviste suerte con las mujeres.

\- Sí, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo considerando lo que viví. –Menciono Momonga muy triste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Momonga-chan?

\- Les diré porque jamás trate de buscar a alguien especial, antes de que viniéramos a este mundo. –Momonga decidió contar todo lo que era el antes de su llegada al nuevo mundo, antes de YGGDRASIL.

Momonga siempre vivió como una sombra para la sociedad, recordando cómo perdió a su madre por exceso de trabajo, y evitando toda relación amorosa o amistosa en su trabajo, viviendo de lo que ganaba, manteniendo muchos ahorros gracias a su estilo austero de vida, siendo YGGDRASIL su único lujo y diversión en su vida, él era feliz con esos pocos elementos, y consideraba su mundo como una maldición.

La verdadera razón por la cual nunca intento buscar pareja fue por la tierra gobernada por las arcologias, en cualquier otra época anterior, tener una familia era una gran felicidad a su vida, pero en un mundo completamente contaminado, tener una relación romántica, y peor aún traer a un niño al mundo era condenarlo a un infierno en vida.

Momonga, no, Suzuki Satoru sabia esto gracias a su familia, su padre trabajo antes de su nacimiento para que pudieran ahorrar para tratar de darle una educación decente, pero él murió en un accidente laboral haciendo que su madre lo tuviera que criar ella sola, y la obligo a conseguir un trabajo para que pudiera pagarle la educación primaria.

Satoru se volvió apático con la sociedad desde que su madre falleció, los ahorros que ella había juntado antes de su muerte fueron suficientes para que él pudiera terminar la primaria, y tan pronto se graduó obtuvo su trabajo como un asalariado más que explotaban las corporaciones, como él solo vivía al día, y no socializaba con nadie, Satoru podía sobrevivir con solo una pequeña parte de su salario y podía ahorrar mucho, el había juntado una minúscula fortuna para alguien de clase baja antes de descubrir su única fuente de alegría.

YGGDRASIL en un principio no era una fuente grata de recuerdos, hubiera sido algo que hubiera odiado sino fuera porque conoció a Touch-Me y crearon el camino que hizo el gremio Ainz Ooal Gown, Satoru convirtió en el juego en su mayor fuente de felicidad, de hecho, esta era la razón por la que dilapido mucho dinero de sus ahorros, sino hubiera sido por sus amigos, no hubiera podido seguir sintiendo las ganas de vivir en ese mundo condenado.

\- Es por eso que nunca quise tener una relación con una chica, y en cierta medida no mintieron cuando dijeron que era tímido y sin experiencia en ese aspecto.

\- Lo sabemos Momonga-san, pero creo que estarás bien si lo intentas, en este nuevo mundo podemos empezar nuevas vidas, y mucho mejores.

\- Está bien, pero quiero advertir, que si vamos a hacer esto, quiero hacerlo bajo mis términos, no quiero forzar a Albedo a hacer nada que ella no quiera.

\- Bien, así será.

\- Ahora muchachos, con estas entrevistas terminadas, tomaremos la información recopilada para hacer los equipos de exploración en este nuevo mundo.

\- Muy bien.

* * *

**Noveno piso, nueva habitación de Albedo, al mismo tiempo.**

Albedo estaba mirando sus nuevos aposentos, era una habitación grande, y tenía una cama cómoda, ella examino su nuevo cuarto, cuando su mirada se detuvo fijamente en la bandera con el símbolo del gremio bordado en oro.

\- Ustedes, todos ustedes abandonaron por mucho tiempo a Momonga-sama. –dijo la Súcubo furiosamente.

Ella quería tomar la bandera, romperla en el piso, y pisotearla furiosamente, sin embargo no lo hizo por la conversación que tuvo con los seres supremos.

\- Sino fuera porque admitieron su culpa, sino fuera porque ustedes aceptaron que cometieron un grave error, quizás los odiaría más, pero Momonga-sama está feliz por su regreso, está feliz porque ustedes volvieron a la tumba, volvieron con nosotros, y mientras él sea feliz, yo seré feliz.

Albedo miro a su cama, y para su fortuna, la habitación de Momonga como acordaron estaba muy cerca de la suya, no estaba justo al lado porque estaban ocupadas por las habitaciones de otros supremos, pero al menos agradecía el gesto.

\- Además, si Tabula-sama me hizo el regalo de disculpa de Momonga-sama, haciendo que me enamorara de él, ciertamente no puedo sentir nada malo contra ellos, aunque no volvieron todos los supremos, ellos me dieron una misión que quiero cumplir, quiero hacer feliz a Momonga-sama, y ellos me ayudaran con esa meta.

Albedo empezó a fantasear una relación con su amado, Momonga, esas fantasías casi la hacían sentir que perdía el sentido del tiempo, pero también recordó la conversación de los supremos sobre la timidez de su amado en las relaciones románticas.

\- Quiero ya ser una con Momonga-sama, pero si lo arruino, nunca podre estar a su lado sin que me vea con incomodidad, así que me asegurare de que Momonga-sama sea mío, si Shalltear no sabe esta clave, le costara más trabajo, y yo podre ser fácilmente la primera esposa de Momonga-sama. –se rio Albedo mientras se tiraba a la cama mientras se retorcía como una colegiala mientras pensaba en el chico que le gusta.

* * *

**Y aqui acabamos con este arco, pero incluire un episodio mas a modo de epilogo antes de enfocarme en el siguiente arco, para aquellos que solo hayan visto el anime y no tengan idea de que es lo que esta pasando aqui, busquen la teoria llamada "la conspiracion de Albedo," en youtube existe un canal llamado Overlord en Español donde explican esta teoria en un video llamado Albedo y sus hermanas (donde de paso podran conocer a las otras dos creaciones de Tabula Smaradigna.**

**Ahora, si ya conocen esa teoria y las novelas:**

**Si, ciertamente este es un cambio muy drastico en comparacion a la historia original, pero esto es mas que nada por las circunstancias que rodean mi historia, en la historia original es Momonga quien llega solo al nuevo mundo junto con la tumba de Nazarik y todo lo que esta en su interior, ahi Momonga no explico porque no estaban los demas, y Albedo creia que los demas jugadores los abandonaron a Momonga y a todo el gremio, mas el cambio de Momonga que hizo que ella estuviera enamorada de el, crearon la combinacion correcta para el odio de Albedo a los otros 40 miembros del gremio.**

**Sin embargo al haber llegado junto a mas miembros del gremio, los demas ven y notan mas cosas, y como hay mas cabezas que piensan, no cometen tantos errores como Momonga lo hacia en la historia original, asi que aqui resuelven parcialmente lo que crea el desprecio de Albedo hacia los otros supremos.**

**Ahora a preparar el ultimo episodio antes de la gran exploracion al mundo exterior, ahora no olviden a ayudar a mejorar mi historia mediante comentarios, y no olviden que siempre estoy modificando los episodios anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


	15. Prep Conv y Rev

**CAPITULO 9: PREPARACIONES, CONVERSACIONES Y REVELACIONES**

**Sala de reuniones, al día siguiente.**

Los jugadores estaban esperando a que el último miembro llegara, mientras tanto las sirvientas ya habían dejado hace tiempo los bocadillos para que ellos pudieran degustar mientras estaban en la reunión, los 2 slimes del grupo estaban comiendo rápidamente, aun con los **[Anillos de Sustancia]** puestos.

Estaban a punto de decretar el peor de los casos cuando finalmente llego, el miembro faltante entro a la sala acompañada de una de sus creaciones, Tabula Smaradigna y Albedo habían finalmente llegado a la sala.

\- Lamento llegar tarde a la reunión. –Se disculpó el devorador de cerebros mientras cruzaba la puerta.

\- No te preocupes Tabula-chan, sabíamos de todos modos que ibas a tardar.

\- Si no necesitan nada más, yo me retirare para que ustedes puedan tener su reunión. –aviso Albedo mientras daba una reverencia mientras se retiraba, ella no puso en todo momento un solo pie en la habitación, la razón era simple, ella no tenía permiso para hacerlo.

\- No hay nada más Albedo, y recuerden, a menos que haya una invasión, no queremos ser interrumpidos. –Ordeno Punitto Moe no solo a lá Súcubo, sino a la sirvienta homúnculo que iniciaría la guardia.

\- Entendido. –Fue la última respuesta de ambas antes de cerrar las puertas y dejar a los jugadores solos en el momento en que los hechizos de protección se activaron, todos respiraron aliviados.

\- ¡Después de lo de ayer me es difícil no sentirme tenso en la presencia de Albedo!

\- Lo sé, aunque sea una subordinada, siento que ella nos va a matar tan pronto le demos la espalda.

\- Muchachos, no olviden que yo soy el que está en la peor posición de todas, ya que ella está enfermamente enamorada de mí.

\- Sí, y lo siento de verdad Momonga, fue mi culpa que esto pasara.

\- Ya te perdone Tabula-san, es solo que espero que ella de verdad baje su ritmo.

\- Pues como dijo Bell-san, tendrás que invitarla a citas para si ella sigue nuestros consejos, tenemos que hacerle creer que nuestros consejos eran reales.

\- Entonces, tendré que invitarla a salir pronto.

\- No lo hagas inmediatamente, debe creer que le debe costar trabajo.

\- Si mantiene ese buen ritmo y ella nos hizo caso, empieza a tratar de acercarte a ella en una o dos semanas, y si mantiene bien el ritmo en un mes invítala a una cita.

\- ¿Y qué hare en esa cita?

\- Nosotros ayudaremos en esto, no te preocupes Momonga-kun.

\- Bien, solo espero que esto funcione.

\- Tiene que funcionar, estamos arriesgando mucho en ello.

\- Bien muchachos, dejemos la vida amorosa de Momonga-san en paz, y pasemos a los puntos que debemos marcar en esta reunión.

\- Touch-san tiene razón, tenemos que enfocarnos a la reunión. –Respondió Momonga apresuradamente para poder terminar el tema.

\- Bien, empecemos con el primer punto obvio de esta reunión, la visita de Tabula a Rubedo. –Hablo Ulbert a lo que todos enfocaron su atención en el alquimista del gremio.

\- Bueno muchachos… como acorde con Albedo hoy fui a visitar a Nigredo y Rubedo. Con la primera no tuve problemas y me recibió de una manera cordial, y no tuve problemas con ella, solo le pedí que si va a insultar a su hermana al menos no lo haga en mi presencia, y en cuanto a Rubedo… la despertamos para que pudiera tener una charla con ella.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Pues, aunque ella indudablemente es nuestra carta del triunfo de Nazarik y es la NPC más peligrosa de nuestro gremio, Albedo tiene razón. Con la configuración que le deje a ella en verdad actúa como una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Pero es una amenaza? –Pregunto Bellriver, quien después de que le contaran todo lo referente a Rubedo se puso tan nervioso como los demás jugadores.

\- Pues, no, no es una amenaza… al menos, no por ahora, le prometí que la iría a visitar cada cierto tiempo, y como todos los demás NPC encontró la manera de hacerme sentir como escoria.

\- ¿Crees que podemos acercarnos los demás a ella para hablar?

\- Mmm, mientras no digamos o hagamos algo estúpido, creo que ella será bastante segura.

\- Bien, es bueno saber que por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por ella.

\- Si, por ahora.

\- Bien, con eso resuelto, entonces pasemos al tema principal, tenemos que hacer las preparaciones para la exploración del mundo.

\- Esperen un momento, antes de iniciar esto, tengo una propuesta muy necesaria que poner al gremio. –Comento Punitto Moe interrumpiendo al líder del gremio.

\- Y yo necesito dar una observación que debemos tomar en cuenta antes de que planeemos algo. –Agrego Bellriver aprovechando la situación.

\- Muy bien, escucharemos lo que tienen que decir antes de iniciar con los planes, empieza tu Punitto-san.

\- Bien, primero que nada, tengo que hacer una propuesta que es muy importante no solo para el bien de Nazarik, sino por nosotros mismos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Punitto-san?

\- De lo que hablo Momonga, es que quiero poner una moción para agregar más reglas a nuestro sistema de votación y toma de decisiones.

\- ¿Por qué quieres agregar nuevas reglas Punitto-tan?

\- Eso suena a complicar las cosas, nuestro sistema siempre fue perfecto cuando estábamos en YGGDRASIL.

\- ¡Exacto Touch-Me! Era perfecto ¡En YGGDRASIL! pero quiero recordarles ahora que esto ya no es YGGDRASIL, esto ya no es un juego, y esto ya no es algo con lo que nos divertimos, esto es ahora un legítimo caso de vida o muerte. –Enfatizo Punitto Moe a lo que los demás les hizo reaccionar de que estaba hablando la liana muerta.

\- Estamos hablando de que ahora nosotros no somos solo personas que están divirtiéndose en un juego de rol haciendo una fantasía gracias a unos programadores, esto ahora es la realidad, esta tumba ahora es real, y nuestros NPC que eran solo sirvientes con una limitada IA que tenían la función de defender la tumba de los atacantes enemigos, ahora son seres vivos con libre albedrio, aun incluso con su excesiva lealtad hacia nosotros, y todos los que están en el mundo exterior son seres vivos de verdad, y que correrán mucho peligro cuando nuestros NPC les hagan horrores indescriptibles.

Un silencio incomodo duro muchos minutos, fue entonces que Momonga decidió romper el silencio.

\- Ciertamente no es algo que queramos aquí.

\- Otro motivo por el que hice estas reglas, y quiero que al menos las revisemos, es por lo que sacamos de la teocracia, más en específico, de los 8 reyes de la codicia, Peroroncino tuvo una preocupación legitima con lo que menciono sobre el terminar convirtiéndonos de amigos a enemigos mortales, no quiero que pase eso, así que estas reglas son para evitar que terminemos convirtiendo en los nuevos 13 reyes de la codicia. –Termino la liana muerta haciendo que los demás tuvieran un momento de reflexión.

\- De acuerdo, tienes un punto, uno muy válido, así que… ¿Qué reglas se te ocurrieron Punitto-san? –Pregunto Tabula con mucha curiosidad.

\- Pensé con cuidado la situación, sin embargo está abierto a sugerencias y a objeciones, además, esta regla no solo será para nosotros, sino también para los NPC.

\- Bien, ¿Cuáles son?

\- Primero que nada estas son las 10 nuevas reglas que quiero agregar a nuestro sistema:

1\. Todos los NPC que sean enviados a misiones fuera de la tumba siempre deberá estar acompañado al menos por uno de los supremos en la tumba.

2\. Hay que controlar las acciones de los NPC potencialmente peligrosos para proteger a los seres inteligentes que habiten fuera de la tumba.

3\. En caso de no poder hacerlo, el supremo responsable o creador se debe realizar un control de daños para minimizar las víctimas.

4\. Todos los ataques a seres inteligentes inocentes deberán ser reportados, sin importar las circunstancias.

5\. Incluso si el ataque tiene como motivo salvar a mucha gente inocente a consecuencia, debe ser reportado para analizar sus consecuencias.

6\. En caso de que un NPC o supremo haga un rescate a un inocente sin el consentimiento de los demás, su destino será decidido en una reunión con todos los supremos, sin embargo, a menos que haya circunstancias especiales, la sentencia de muerte no estará a discusión.

7\. En caso de haber muchos muertos sin una razón justificada, ya sea culpa de un supremo o de un NPC, el supremo que tenía la responsabilidad del NPC, o el supremo en sí que haga el daño, tendrá que hacer una buena obra a mucha gente para compensar el daño ocasionado.

8\. Sin excepción se debe ordenar a los NPC que si quieren matar a alguien debe consultar a los supremos primero, ya sea a los 13 en conjunto, o al que este comandándolo en ese momento.

9\. Si la persona a matar compromete una misión en Nazarik debe ser capturado con vida lo antes posible, su destino será elegido por los supremos después en una votación.

10\. Aunque los NPC's tengan ideas o sugerencias para sus acciones en el exterior, solo los supremos tendrán la última palabra y las ideas para ayudar en los planes tendran que ser aprovados en una votación. En caso de ser una decisión tomada a la marcha la aprobación caera en manos del o los supremos que comanden en el momento.

\- Entiendo las circunstancias de hacer nuevas reglas, pero ¿No crees que estás haciendo reglas bastante excesivas?

\- ¿O extrañas?

\- Al contrario, siento que hay huecos que darán más reglas para agregar o modificar para después y estoy siendo bastante blando en ello, y pensé todas las reglas con el mayor cuidado posible.

\- ¿Puedes explicar eso?

\- En nuestro sistema de votación por democracia una de las reglas es que la decisión que tomemos será definitiva y no guardaremos rencor independientemente del resultado, sin embargo, ahora esa regla podría ocasionarnos graves problemas.

\- ¿Acaso lo dices por Touch-Me-san? –Dijo Peroroncino observadoramente.

\- Aunque suene atrevido, si ¡Él es la principal razón por las que cree las reglas 5 y 6!

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si yo fuera un problema?

\- Porque tú eres una de las principales razones por la que hay que hacer algunas de estas reglas, lamentablemente es tu sentido de justicia el que podría crear más conflicto con nosotros y la tumba de Nazarik, principalmente por nuestros NPC.

\- ¡Exacto Peroroncino! Lamentablemente por nuestro papel en YGGDRASIL como los villanos que viven en una mazmorra lúgubre, casi todas nuestras creaciones son monstruos que asesinan sin compasión.

\- Umu, ciertamente es nuestro problema y responsabilidad mayor, todo por elegir estos avatares heteromorfos.

\- Ciertamente no todos, ya seamos nosotros o los NPC mayoritariamente son malvados, pero hay algunos que son buenas personas, las pocas excepciones ya que son la minoría.

\- ¿Y qué? Algunos de nosotros aun con nuestros nuevos cuerpos somos buenas personas en cierta medida.

\- Es verdad, y aunque algunos de los presentes también tienen algo de emociones en cuanto a las vidas de otros seres fuera de la tumba, tú eres el que más destacas por tu enorme sentido de la justicia.

\- ¿¡Y solo por mi sentido de la justicia seré un problema a futuro para la tumba de Nazarik!?

\- ¡Así es! Y el mejor ejemplo es el cómo reaccionaste vimos a la gente que moría en Villa Carne, fuiste muy agresivo e insistente cuando pedias que fuéramos a ayudarlos.

\- ¡Porque eran aldeanos inocentes siendo asesinados sin compasión! ¡Y para colmo todo fue orquestado por un país que quería empeorar un conflicto latente de 2 naciones!

\- Eso no está a discusión, pero ahora quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si el que ocasionara esos asesinatos hubiera sido uno de nuestros NPC? O peor aún ¿Qué pensarías si esas órdenes la hubiéramos dado nosotros como una decisión que se votó?

\- Yo…

\- Responde la pregunta, y se honesto ¿Podrías no guardar rencor si eso pasara? ¿Podrías no guardar rencor si hiciéramos una propuesta así en votación? –Pregunto Punitto Moe con mucha seriedad, eso ocasiono un tenso silencio en la sala de reuniones mientras ponían atención en el insectoide.

\- Mmm… no, sería imposible para mí no guardar un rencor si eso pasara, no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si ustedes o yo hiciéramos daños a vidas inocentes, y ciertamente no me sentiría bien si alguno de ustedes o los NPC lo hicieran.

\- Precisamente, por eso es que algunas reglas las hice fueron hechas por ti, observando ese poderoso sentido de la justicia tuyo, en estas reglas estipulo que evitemos muertes en la medida de lo posible, esto obviamente será imposible considerando nuevamente lo que vimos en Villa Carne, pero si llegamos al extremo en el que nos veamos obligados a matar, quiero que pueda ser discutido ahora con amabilidad y no en unos años después al borde de una guerra entre nosotros.

\- Es extraño que digamos que la bondad de Touch-Me serán a futuro un gran problema, hasta suena risible.

\- Yo no me burlaría si fuera tu Ulbert-san, ya que la razón de la mayor parte de estas reglas también son tu culpa. –Respondió Punitto Moe quien hizo que Ulbert se callara.

\- ¿Lo dices por Demiurge?

\- ¿¡Todavía preguntas!? –Respondió Bukubuku-Chagama con mucho sarcasmo.

\- Fueron casi todos los guardianes de piso quienes mostraron muchos sentimientos negativos hacia los humanos, pero la actitud de Demiurge fue la que más me preocupo entre el grupo, considerando su opinión que fue implantada por Ulbert... –Punitto Moe dejo su argumento al aire, todos podían completarla fácilmente, a lo que Ulbert no pudo decir nada.

\- Ciertamente me preocupa mucho por los humanos que tengan la desgracia de conocer a la mayoría de los NPC, con unas honrosas excepciones.

\- La verdad es bueno ver que consideraste eso, casi todas las reglas parecen más estar enfocadas a los NPC.

\- Y es porque así es, me preocupa mucho lo que ellos hagan si hacen misiones sin nuestra compañía, así que independientemente de que misión sea, todos los NPC que sean enviados a una misión debemos ir alguno de nosotros a supervisarlo.

\- Sí, tendremos que evitar que ellos produzcan victimas innecesarias.

\- ¿Pero porque pusiste esa regla sobre hacer una compensación por las muertes que provocáramos nosotros o los NPC?

\- Esta regla está hecha principalmente no por los NPC sino por Ulbert.

Los jugadores guardaron silencio mientras ponían atención en el demonio, el cual mantuvo una mirada seria, pero no respondía nada, parecía estar en medio de una profunda reflexión, pensando que responder.

\- ¿Yo?... no, espera, aunque deteste eso, tienes un punto, lo dices por mi clase de **[Desastre Mundial]**.

\- Así es, dices que puedes controlarte, pero aún no sabemos hasta donde lo podrás hacer, no sabemos si llegara a un punto en el que destruirás algo sin tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión ni lo que pensemos sobre esas víctimas.

\- Normalmente esta sería la parte donde me sentiría traicionado… pero ciertamente esta es una horrible verdad, siempre desee convertirme en la encarnación de la maldad, cuando entre a YGGDRASIL, el hacerme este avatar de demonio fue siempre visto para mí como la elección obvia, pero ahora… ahora de verdad podría destruir países enteros si lo deseara, no sé qué tanta destrucción podría ocasionar con el hechizo **[Grand Catastrophe]**, pero considerando lo que vivimos con nuestra primera pelea en el nuevo mundo, tengo miedo de mi propio poder… no sé si algún día los destruiré a todos sin querer, eso me asusta, trato de mantener mi rol, pero desde que llegamos aquí mi mente parece que hay una voz que me dice que debo traer una total aniquilación a este mundo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

\- Porque como dije, he tratado de controlarla lo más posible, pero considerando las sugerencias de Punitto-san, es mejor que sepan ese detalle, porque ahora me preocupa si le hago caso y comienzo una catástrofe mundial sin precedentes. –Respondió Ulbert notoriamente asustado.

La reflexión que Ulbert dio en ese momento, fue la actitud más humana que había mostrado el demonio desde su llegada a este nuevo mundo, nadie dijo algo en respuesta porque temían ofender a su amigo, o presionar un botón incorrecto, irónicamente, fue Touch-Me quien se puso de pie y se acercó a poner una mano en el hombro de quien, demonio o no, seguía siendo su amigo.

\- Sabes, ciertamente tú y yo siempre hemos tenido ideales tan opuestos como las 2 caras de una moneda, pero por primera vez, tú y yo tenemos las mismas fallas en estas circunstancias, y aunque las palabras de Punitto-san son dolorosas, ciertamente es verdad que nuestros nuevos cuerpos han amplificado nuestras personalidades a tal punto que no se distingue entre un bien o un defecto.

\- Sabes, empiezo a ver qué me cae mal cuando tú eres el que dice las crueles verdades.

\- Punitto-san, he decidido que votare a favor de tus nuevas reglas, después de ver si alguien tiene algo que agregar, claro está.

\- Ciertamente estas reglas para mí son muy frustrantes, pero sé que lo haces por nuestro bien, por lo que he decidido hacer lo mismo que Touch-Me-san.

\- Ok, cuando acabe esta reunión tengo que salir a la superficie a ver si están lloviendo peces, porque no creí que llegaría el día que los vería a ustedes 2 ponerse de acuerdo en algo desde esa ocasión.

\- Esta vez estoy contigo en esto hermanito.

\- Silencio, Pero-san. –Dijeron Touch-Me y Ulbert al mismo tiempo.

La única respuesta que tuvieron todos en la sala fue una gran carcajada por parte de todos los jugadores.

\- Bien, creo que al menos por ahora, no tengo nada que agregar en cuanto a las reglas que Punitto-san ha hecho ¿Alguien tiene algo que sugerir? –Pregunto Momonga a lo que el único que levanto la mano fue Bellriver.

\- Como dije al principio tengo una observación que quiero hacer con lo que vivimos en Villa Carne, y quiero aprovechar esto, para que se convierta en otra regla.

\- No entendí Bell-san ¿Podrías explicarte?

\- Verán, es una preocupación en cuanto a los probables peligros que haya afuera de la tumba, es cierto que nosotros somos poderosos comparados a todos los demás…

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso quieres que perdamos niveles para emparejar las cosas?

\- Claro que no, el problema aquí que quiero marcar es sobre los jugadores que vinieron antes que nosotros.

\- Ciertamente, hasta ahora solo tenemos consciencia de 3 grupos de jugadores anteriores a nosotros, y no sabemos si hay jugadores aún con vida.

\- Es verdad, Bell-san teorizo que hay advenimientos una vez cada 100 años.

\- Sí, pero ¿Acaso los jugadores no estarían todos muertos por la edad?

\- No necesariamente Pero-san, si los que vinieron a este mundo se convirtieron en sus avatares, y los avatares siguen las descripciones de las tablas del juego, entonces también adquirieron sus expectativas de vida.

\- Es cierto, yo como no-muerto técnicamente soy inmortal.

\- Según los historiales de YGGDRASIL los heteromorfos o son inmortales o pueden vivir indefinidamente por muchos siglos, hasta milenios.

\- Algunas razas humanoides viven siglos, incluso existían hechizos para darle a razas como humanos vida eterna.

\- Cierto, además, quizás no todos los jugadores quisieron ser héroes en este mundo, es tan hermoso que podrías hacer tu vida nuevamente, comparado al mundo del que venimos, este es sin duda un lugar para vivir una vida de verdad, si mi familia estuviera aquí… yo haría eso.

\- Ken-Ya tiene razón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… si hubiera podido seguir con mi familia.

\- O si Akemi hubiera venido conmigo.

\- ¿Estás preocupado de que algún jugador siga vivo?

\- En parte sí, pero estoy preocupado por otra posibilidad.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Los ítems que trajeron esos jugadores, y obviamente dejaron atrás.

\- ¿Te refieres al cristal con el arcángel?

\- No solo eso, si lo piensan, nosotros estábamos confiados aun al saber que habían jugadores que vinieron antes que nosotros, pero cuando vimos ese cristal estábamos legítimamente asustados.

\- Pensábamos por lo que dijo ese tal Nigun en ese momento que el cristal contenía un **[Serafín Empíreo],** pero afortunadamente solo tenían un arcángel de séptimo nivel.

\- Sí, si hubiera sido ese arcángel quizás si nos hubiéramos preocupado, probablemente terminaríamos heridos, pero ciertamente hubiéramos tenido una estrategia para pelear contra él.

\- Lo cual me lleva a mi punto, si ustedes escucharon, llamaron a ese cristal, un "tesoro divino" que dejaron los 6 dioses atrás, y eso significa que deben tener más de uno, esos tesoros obviamente son los ítems de YGGDRASIL que esos jugadores dejaron en este mundo.

\- No son los únicos, también debemos recordar a los 8 reyes de la codicia, ellos eran los últimos miembros de un gremio que vino antes que nosotros, y como nosotros debieron tener una gran tesorería llena de ítems que ellos dejaron atrás.

\- Y ni hablar de los 13 héroes ¡No sabemos qué artículos trajeron ellos cuando vinieron al nuevo mundo!

\- Es correcto, así que ahora tenemos que asumir que, hayan jugadores con vida o no, ellos pudieron traer cualquier artículo de YGGDRASIL, y eso incluyen los ítems de clase mundial.

\- Sospechaba eso porque siempre tuve en la mano a **[Vulcan],** pero nunca lo pensé desde esa perspectiva, poniéndolo de esa manera haz dado un punto valido.

\- Mmm, Bell-san tiene razón, tenemos que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que sin contar los que tenemos, quizás hay en este mundo al menos un ítem mundial.

\- Teniendo en cuenta eso, quiero agregar otras 2 reglas.

\- Bien, discutámosla.

\- Las otras reglas a agregar aquí serian:

11\. Todos los supremos que vayan al exterior sin excepción deberán cargar en todo momento un ítem de clase mundial.

12\. En caso de que un grupo se encuentre a un enemigo que posea un ítem de clase mundial, los NPC se retiraran de la pelea sin objetar, llamaran a Nazarik para informar de la situación y pedir refuerzos de inmediato, los supremos se encargaran de la pelea, y en caso de no ser capaces de ganar, ganaran tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos.

\- Ciertamente esas reglas son bastante adecuadas.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes que tenemos suficientes ítems mundiales para cubrirnos todos?

\- Sé muy bien que una de las razones por la que su gremio fue famoso es por ser el gremio con más ítems de clase mundial, ustedes me dijeron en la conversación el número de ítems que ya tenían antes de iniciar la búsqueda, y recuerden que participe en recolectar más ítems para agregarlos a la tumba, que si mis cálculos no me fallan, tenemos 20 de los 200 ítems mundiales en nuestra posesión, y entre ellos tenemos 3 de "los 20".

\- Así es.

\- Conozco solo 100 de los ítems solo por mi trabajo en la programación del juego, pero no conozco la otra mitad porque se agregaron después, por lo que quiero saber ¿Cuáles son los ítems mundiales que específicamente tiene este gremio?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Para saber que armas tenemos en nuestra disposición, se por la recolección del día del cierre que tenemos **[El Ojo de Odín], **el** [Arca], [La Máscara de Veritas], [Excalibur], [Salvador del Mundo], [El Carcaj de Sangre de Hidra], [El Cuerno de Batalla de Heimdall], y [Vulcan],** vi que tienen en uso él **[Trono de Reyes], **Albedo tiene a **[Gynnungagap]** y la otra creación de Tabula, Rubedo fue hecha en base a la **[Piedra Calórica]**, se perfectamente que Momonga-san lleva puesta la **[Orbe de Magia Primigenia] **donde debería ir su estómago, y sé que ese NPC llamado Aureole Omega tiene el **[Brazalete de Hela]**, pero aún desconozco a los otros 7 que no he visto aun.

\- Pudiste haber ido a la tesorería a verlos por ti mismo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- No lo hice, no cuando no soy quien digo ser. –Respondió Bellriver, y los demas recordaron inmediatamente la situación de Bellriver, o mejor dicho Akira, y Kaoru, el verdadero Bellriver.

Si Akira hubiera ido a ver los ítems de clase mundial, o más aún, tomado uno sin permiso de los demás, él hubiera creado un gran malentendido en la tumba dadas las circunstancias, es cierto que Akira hasta ahora ha sido totalmente honesto con todo lo sucedido al que usaba originalmente ese avatar, pero desde el día de su confesión, aún les costaba trabajo recordar que aunque su personalidad era similar, él no era el verdadero Bellriver.

Él era un desconocido para los miembros del gremio, y el aún estaba construyendo su credibilidad para los otros 12 miembros del gremio, además, ningún NPC ha sido capaz de notar ese detalle, así que hubiera sido fácil para él sabotear la tumba desde el interior, hacer cosas en Nazarik hubiera sido sencillo, en especial porque si era atrapado, podría simplemente dar la orden a los sirvientes que no dijera nada a los demás.

El simple hecho de haber ido a ver los ítems mundiales él solo, podría haber sido un gran iniciador de malentendidos y el inicio de una paranoia en su contra, algo perjudicial para la meta que tenía, la deuda que tenía que pagarle al verdadero Bellriver.

\- Bien Bellriver ¿Si es así? ¿quieres que te digamos los otros Ítems que tenemos en la tesorería?

\- Sí, pero sería mucho mejor si pudiera verlos, no solo porque quiero ver si tienen un ítem que fue programado después, sino también para explicarles el potencial completo de los ítems que tengo conocimiento porque ayude con la programación inicial.

\- Mmm, es un buen punto, creo que tendremos que hacer un viaje a la tesorería para ver de lo que estás hablando. –Respondió Nishikienrai a la idea, a lo que Momonga rezongo en respuesta.

\- ¿Podríamos solo decirte los artículos que tenemos y ya?

\- Lo siento Momonga, pero tengo que explicarles los efectos yo mismo. –Respondió tajantemente Bellriver a lo que Momonga no supo que responder.

Todos sabían el motivo de la evasiva de Momonga, pero si Bellriver tenía que hacer eso, era mejor que Momonga sufriera un poco por el bien de Nazarik, Momonga entendió esto, así que simplemente suspiro resignado.

\- Está bien, iremos entonces a la tesorería en cuanto acabemos esto.

\- Bien, por mi parte entonces no tengo nada más que agregar respecto a este punto.

\- ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir sobre las reglas que hemos dicho hasta ahora? –Pregunto Momonga mientras miraba a sus compañeros, pero ninguno hizo gesto alguno.

\- Muy bien, entonces ¿Quién vota a favor de agregar estas reglas a nuestro sistema? ¿Reglas que obedeceremos tanto nosotros como los NPC's? –Pregunto Momonga, a lo que todos levantaron la mano de forma unánime.

\- Bien, ahora ¿Alguien quiere agregar un punto extra antes de volver a la razón principal de esta reunión? –Nuevamente nadie argumento.

\- Bien, entonces volvamos al punto principal de la reunión, planear la exploración del mundo.

Pasaron largas horas de ideas, discusiones y deliberaciones, las ideas volaron por la habitación, no hubo un momento de silencio durante horas, se votaban las opiniones, sugerencias, y se escuchaban a detalle los debates, finalmente después de mucho tirar y empujar, se votaron las decisiones que se tomaban, afortunadamente casi no hubo deliberaciones en las decisiones finales, después de que todo había terminado, estaban por levantar la sesión para ir a la tesorería, Momonga trato de preguntar repetidas ocasiones si no había alguna cosa más, los jugadores aunque entendían su razón, insistieron que no aplazara lo inevitable, y a regañadientes levanto la sesión.

* * *

**Nazarik, Tesorería, varias horas después.**

Los jugadores estaban por acceder a la tesorería cuando Momonga se detuvo y volteo a observar a sus compañeros.

\- Momonga-kun, si intentas retrasar esto más…

\- No Yamaiko-san, sé que es imposible ya, pero quiero que me prometan por favor que no se reirán mientras estemos en la tesorería.

\- Si eso te tranquiliza para que podamos entrar, lo prometeré Momonga-chan. –respondió Bukubuku-Chagama a lo que los demás decidieron también prometerlo.

\- Bien, con eso aclarado, entonces entremos. –Momonga abrió la puerta, y todos finalmente pudieron ver en el interior.

Ante sus ojos se presentó un mundo bien administrado y ordenado, totalmente diferente al resto de la tesorería, si una analogía hiciera falta, la más acertada seria compararlo a la exhibición de un museo.

El cuarto tenuemente iluminado era bastante largo, prolongándose continuamente hacia adentro.

Había un espacio de alrededor de cinco metros entre el suelo y el techo. No había sido diseñado con la altura de un humano en mente, sino para permitir el ingreso de no-humanos, el ancho del cuarto era de un aproximado de 10 metros.

Las paredes a ambos lados estaban recubiertas de numerosas armas, lo que era un espectáculo para contemplar.

El grupo observaba esas armas de lado y silenciosamente caminaron hacia el centro de la armería, luego de alrededor de 100 metros, pasando por un aproximado de varias miles de armas en el camino, llegaron a su camino un cuarto de forma rectangular.

Posiblemente era un cuarto usado para recibir invitados, este cuarto, aparte de sofás y mesas, se encontraba vacío. Mirando a un lado, se podía ver una entrada similar a la que los jugadores habían usado antes para entrar a la armería.

Solo había un camino a la dirección contraria, tenía una atmosfera diferente, si hasta ahora había sido la de un museo, desde este punto en adelante era la de una tumba.

La altura y el ancho eran los mismos, pero este cuarto tenía una luz incluso más tenue, se adentraba sin fin hacia el interior. Los jugadores sabían que era ese lugar, ya que todos fueron ahí antes de dejar la tumba y el juego antes de su regreso.

El siguiente cuarto frente a ellos, era el mausoleo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, un ser apareció frente a ellos, poniéndose frente a ellos y mirándolos fijamente.

Este ser tenía la apariencia de un ángel que había caído se su gracia, aunque sus ropas poseían un blanco puro y tenían muchas tiras negras, que hacían un buen complemento a su vestuario sagrado y prístino, su cuerpo daba un gran contraste.

El cuerpo de este ser parecía él una muñeca antigua que se caía a pedazos, solo poseía un ala, su piel era completamente oscura y parecía un ser en decadencia, y lo que tenía por cara parecía una máscara deforme y mal colocada que parecería que se caería al menor movimiento.

Todos reconocieron la apariencia del que una vez fue miembro de su gremio, el muñeco angelical, Luci-Fer.

Por supuesto, todos estaban conscientes que este ser, no era él.

\- _"De entre todos los miembros de nuestro gremio ¿Por qué tenía que elegir exactamente al miembro que menos me agradaba?"_

\- _"No lo sé Momonga-san, pero ciertamente es bueno ver que sus habilidades de transformación funcionan bien."_

\- _"Aun así Punitto-san, esa cara es un fastidio para mí."_

\- _"Pues por ahora lo mejor será que olvides todo eso, tenemos cosas que hacer."_

\- ¡Deja de jugar Actor de Pandora! Muestra tu verdadera forma.

El ángel empezó a retorcerse y convertirse en una masa amorfa y al final este ser mostro su verdadera apariencia, aún era un ser con una apariencia extraña, pero se veía bastante diferente.

Tenía un rostro bastante plano, con la nariz y otras partes, en lugar de ojos y boca, tenía tres agujeros sin ojos dientes y lengua.

Llevaba como atuendo un uniforme de la guerra de infraestructura ecológica europea que ocurrió a principios del siglo XXII, lo que había causado un gran revuelo por su apariencia bastante similar a los uniformes de la Schutzstaffel Neo-Nazi.

Junto los pies con fuerza con un click, y llevo la mano derecha a su gorra en un dramático saludo.

\- ¡Bienvenido mi creador, Momonga-sama! ¡Seres supremos! es un placer volver a verlos.

\- …Te ves bastante animado.

\- Afirmativo ¡Todos los días estoy lleno de energía! ¿hablando de ello que los trae aquí hoy? Para que los 13 únicos supremos que quedan en la tumba hayan venido juntos hoy debe ser algo muy importante.

Viendo la actuación de Actor de Pandora, Momonga escuchaba detrás de él, como sus compañeros estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las risas.

\- Nos dirigimos a la bóveda interior para hacer una revisión a los ítems de clase mundial.

\- ¡Qué fue lo que dijo! ¿Acaso es el momento de que los supremos elijan uno y usen todo su poder?

Actor de Pandora mostro exageradamente un tono de sorpresa, esto hizo que Momonga frunciera su seño inexistente, mientras sus amigos seguían en su esfuerzo de aguantar burlarse del guardián de la tesorería y su creador.

\- _"Chicos…"_

\- _"Lo sentimos Momonga-san, pero no podemos evitarlo."_

\- _"Ustedes tenían razón ¿Esto es tan gracioso?"_

\- _"De no ser por nuestra hambre, hubiéramos visto esto antes."_

\- _"Perdónanos Momonga, pero hacemos todo lo posible para contener nuestras risas."_

\- _"Supongo no podré hacer nada ahora."_

\- No aun.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A qué se refiere?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablamos de la misteriosa anomalía que sentimos?

\- Sí, recuerdo que me lo menciono cuando pregunte por su regreso Ulbert-sama.

\- _"¿Le contaste esa mentira?"_

\- _"No debíamos dejar inconsistencias, teníamos que mantener la historia, y eso incluye la "anomalía," de otra forma, la historia será dudosa."_

\- Pues descubrimos después de venir aquí que la tumba ha sido transportada, ya no estamos en los pantanos de Helheim, no sabemos cómo paso, pero al parecer hemos sido transportados a otro mundo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es una historia impresionante! Es increíble pensar que Nazarik ya no está en los hermosos pantanos de Helheim.

\- Así es, por eso es que nosotros estamos preparando planes para explorar este nuevo mundo, sin embargo, estamos por explorar lo desconocido.

\- Ya veo, y ustedes llevaran los ítems más poderosos para asegurar su victoria no importa lo que pase ¡Como era de esperar de los grandes seres supremos de la tumba de Nazarik! –Pandora mantenía su exagerada actuación.

Los jugadores aún les costaba contener sus carcajadas, pero Momonga se estaba llevando la mano al rostro para cubrir la vergüenza, mientras su supresor emocional trataba de eliminarla sin mucho éxito.

\- _"Por favor muchachos, quiero olvidar ese pasado mío."_

\- _"Lo siento, pero es imposible si ese pasado tuyo está justo frente a nosotros."_

\- _"No pedí tu opinión Pero-san."_

\- Ahora Actor de Pandora, puedes volver a tus deberes, mientras nosotros iremos a ver los Ítems para tomar nuestras decisiones.

\- Claro que si Momonga-sama, los supremos quienes trajeron asombrosos tesoros que me han dejado sorprendido, hasta yo me tomaría mi tiempo para elegir.

\- _"No puedo creer que sea tan bobo."_

\- _"Te lo dije, y eso es lo que lo hace tan gracioso."_

\- _"No me ayudes Ulbert-san."_

\- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Pandora. –Interrumpió Tabula, a lo que Momonga estaba agradecido.

\- Adelante Tabula-sama.

\- Existen 200 Ítems mundiales en YGGDRASIL ¿Cuántos de ellos conoces?

\- Mmm, mis disculpas Tabula-sama, pero solo tengo conocimiento de 20 de ellos.

\- _"Parece que ahora no tiene el conocimiento universal de los Ítems de YGGDRASIL, ahora probablemente solo tiene el conocimiento de lo que tenemos en el gremio."_

En YGGDRASIL, una de las funciones del encargado de la tesorería era tener un conocimiento total de los ítems en YGGDRASIL, principalmente los ítems que existían en el principio o que los desarrolladores agregaban en las actualizaciones, explicaban los efectos más básicos, y si era posible, como fabricarlos, sin embargo, el tesorero del gremio no poseía el conocimiento de donde se encontraban, los efectos secretos de los ítems, o cómo construir los ítems que personalizaba y creaba otro jugador.

\- Perdón por hacerte esta pregunta, fue pedir demasiado.

\- ¿Qué dice Tabula-sama? De ninguna manera la pregunta fue tonta, mi conocimiento en realidad es limitado, mis más sinceras disculpas por eso.

\- No te preocupes, lo entendemos.

\- Bueno, con eso claro, procederemos a retirarnos a la bóveda a hacer una revisión.

\- Entendido, adelante, caballeros, y ustedes también bellas damas. –Termino Actor de Pandora a lo que las chicas se dieron la vuelta.

\- Si lo que quieres es coquetear Pandora tienes mucho que aprender, dando solo halagos no va a funcionar.

\- Lo siento mucho señoritas, pero tan bellas flores deben recibir un tratamiento…

\- Espera un momento Actor de Pandora, po-podemos hablar un momento. –Interrumpió Momonga a Actor de Pandora rápidamente a lo que lo llevo a otro lado de la bóveda, cuando estuvieron cerca de una pared, Momonga lo acorralo en la misma y dio un golpe en ella para mantener su atención,

\- Bien Pandora, tengo algo que preguntarte ¿Yo soy tu creador verdad? –Momonga le hablo a su creación directamente.

\- Así es señor, y como tal yo debo obedecerlo, si usted me ordenara pelear con los otros seres supremos, yo daría mi máximo esfuerzo.

\- Mmm. –Tabula estaba pensativo oyendo esa información.

\- Bien, si eso es así, quiero pedirte un favor, pero tómalo como una orden.

\- ¿De qué se trata mi señor?

\- Quiero que por favor dejes de hacer los saludos y las poses.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Escucha por favor ¿No crees que actuar de esa manera todo el tiempo se vuelve cansado a veces? Prueba otras formas de actuar de vez en cuando… aun creo que el uniforme militar es genial, así que no hay necesidad de cambiar eso, pero por favor deja de saludar más ¿Está bien?

\- Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist.

\- ¿Eso es alemán? Detén eso también... aunque en realidad está bien, pero por favor, no en frente de mí… por favor. –Termino Momonga, lo último diciéndolo más como una débil plegaria.

\- E-esta bien.

Los jugadores mejor no mencionaron nada y siguieron su camino a las bóvedas interiores para poder analizar con cuidado los Ítems de clase Mundial. Los jugadores mostraron todos los Ítems que su gremio poseía y Bellriver les mencionaba los múltiples efectos que poseían incluidos los efectos ocultos, sin embargo, Momonga que nunca dejo el juego también hizo las correcciones de los efectos en cuanto menciono los cambios hechos en ciertas actualizaciones. Después de un par de horas de revisión de los efectos de los ítems se retiraron nuevamente a la sala de reuniones para analizar la información obtenida.

* * *

**Nazarik, Sala de Reuniones.**

Después de que las puertas se cerraron y quedaron completamente solos todos finalmente dejaron de contenerse y explotaron en una poderosa carcajada que impulso en Momonga una gran vergüenza, era tan grande que su supresor emocional no podía combatirla tan fácilmente.

\- Muchachos, por favor ¡Ustedes lo prometieron!

\- Tú nos hiciste prometer que no nos reiríamos mientras estuviéramos en la tesorería. –Respondió Takemikazuchi entre risas.

\- Lo sentimos Momonga-chan, pero no podemos evitarlo... jajaja, es... es que Actor de Pandora...

\- ¡Es tan bobo...! jajajaja. –Termino Herohero mientras continuaba carcajeándose.

Momonga entendiendo que no podría defenderse de las burlas de sus compañeros simplemente puso las manos en su huesuda cara y esperar a que sus compañeros dejaran de burlarse de su creación.

Después de varios minutos todos dejaron de reírse y se enfocaron en volver a los temas.

\- Bien, considerando los efectos que nos explicó Bell-san, creo que es momento de empezar a discutir nuestra organización con los ítems de clase mundial.

Dieron una discusión no tan larga, porque era más saber quién era el más adecuado para llevar cada Ítem.

\- Bueno, con eso acordado, terminaremos la sesión…

\- Espera un momento Momonga, hay algo que quiero decir antes de terminar.

\- ¿De qué se trata Tabula-san?

\- Veras, no se los dije a nadie porque solo era una conjetura, pero sin que se diera cuenta Actor de Pandora confirmo una teoría que tenia, es solo una observación que quiero que todos tengamos en cuenta.

\- ¿De qué se trata Tabula? No nos dejes en suspenso y dinos.

\- Bien… esto es principalmente sobre la lealtad de nuestros NPC.

\- ¿Acaso encontraste un problema en la lealtad hacia nosotros?

\- Sí y no.

\- Explícate.

\- Pues, por lo que note, al parecer los NPC son más leales a su creador.

\- ¡¿Eh?! –Respondieron todos los jugadores.

\- Lo empecé a notar cuando hablamos con Shalltear, cuando Peroroncino ordeno a Shalltear mantener en secreto la promesa que le hizo, Buku-chan intento forzar a que le dijera que era esa promesa ¿Recuerdan que respondió ella?

\- Ella dijo, "si Peroroncino-sama me ordeno guardarlo en secreto así será, no puedo ir contra las ordenes de Peroroncino-sama."

\- Así es Nishi-san, y fue el Actor de Pandora quien confirmo mi teoría sobre esto, con lo que le dijo a Momonga en la tesorería.

\- Ah, es verdad, él dijo "yo debo obedecerlo, si usted me ordenara pelear con los otros seres supremos, yo daría mi máximo esfuerzo."

\- Exacto Punitto-san, por lo que veo, la lealtad de nuestros NPC en general diría que estaría en un 95%, sin embargo, la excepción es el o los NPC que hayamos creado, quienes serán 100% leales a nosotros.

\- Mmm, no negare que esto ciertamente es interesante. –Dijo Momonga pensativo.

\- Además, por si no lo habían notado, cuando nos hablan a nosotros fuera de las discusiones en las sala del trono, siempre mencionan primero a su creador, y después mencionan a los seres supremos en general.

\- ¿Para qué nos mencionas esto?

\- Porque es un dato que es bastante interesante, además, quiero que tengan en cuenta esto, en especial cuando vayamos a las misiones, si damos órdenes, y el creador está presente, sus órdenes tendrán prioridad, solo tengan eso en mente.

\- Ya, veo, ciertamente es una información interesante.

\- Bien muchachos ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir? –Pregunto Momonga, a lo que nadie respondió.

\- Bien, entonces con esto creo que hemos terminado aquí, vayamos a nuestros cuartos a descansar.

Después de decir eso, Momonga levanto la sesión y todos se retiraron a sus cuartos a dormir.

* * *

**Nazarik, Cuarto del Trono, dos días después.**

Todos los habitantes de la tumba que podían salir de sus áreas designadas estaban en el cuarto del trono arrodillados, viendo como los supremos se sentaban en sus tronos frente a todos, esta vez la llegada de los supremos no fue tan trabajada y coordinada como las veces anteriores, pero ellos amaban el hecho de que podían ver una vez más a los supremos frente a ellos, imponentemente sentados en sus tronos.

\- Levanten la cabeza. –Ordeno Momonga a todos los habitantes de la tumba, y ellos obedecieron como los leales súbditos que eran, Punitto Moe inmediatamente se levantó de su trono.

\- Durante los últimos días, nosotros hemos estado recolectando información del exterior de la tumba de Nazarik, en el interior con los mejores candidatos, y analizando todo esto, nosotros finalmente tenemos listo todo, el día de hoy, anunciaremos los planes para iniciar la exploración de este nuevo mundo. –Tan pronto como termino Punitto Moe, una gran ronda de murmullos empezaron, se sentía tensión en las conversaciones, mezclados con mucha emoción.

\- Ahora… esta reunión es para que anunciar los equipos en los que nos dividiremos, quienes irán en cada equipo, y cuál será su propósito, cuando oigan sus nombres, avanzaran al cuarto del trono, y se les dirán sus misiones, y 2 horas después de esta reunión, se les pedirán que se reúnan en la arena del sexto piso para que se hagan los preparativos correspondientes para adaptarlos a sus misiones. –termino Punitto Moe nuevamente a lo que volvieron los cuchicheos, poniendo especial atención a los guardianes de piso y las Pléyades, quienes sabían serían los que estarían en casi todas las menciones.

\- Bien, empecemos con el primer equipo, cuando escuchen su nombre, acérquense al trono…

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos este arco, ahora iniciaremos con las desventuras de los supremos en el mundo exterior ¿Cuantas misiones habran? ¿Quienes iran? ¿Que encontraran en sus travesias? averigüenlo en el proximo capitulo.**

**Pero antes de eso, en el episodio anterior recibi unos comentarios que quisiera responder.**

**cosmos. custos: estoy planeando esos elementos, pero quiero tratar que no sea tan similar a la historia original, como dije antes, la existencia de mas personajes altera considerablemente la historia.**

**coronadomontes: tengo ya algunas ideas de que es lo que quiero hacer, algunos acontecimientos aun con todo seran similares, pero a la vez diferentes, aun estoy teniendo problemas de como llegar ahi, asi que me costara algo de trabajo los siguientes episodios.**

**JMR: no te prometo nada, pero si te dire que como Ulbert se apiado de las hermanas Emmont, muchos personajes si se apegaran emocionalmente a uno o varios personajes en particular, principalmente con los que tengan elementos de su vida con mucho parecido.**

**Shiji: Pues a todo el continente aun no, pero si habran varios equipos moviendose a los 2 paises mas cercanos (la teocracia no cuenta por lo que mencionado en los ultimos capitulos), y a los lugares que por ahora se ha mencionado en la novela.**

**Leit: quizas el espacio de publicacion de los siguientes capitulos sea mayor, como ven, yo estoy teniendo problemas ahora para pensar que es lo siguiente que aparecera. y sobre esos errores, si, de hecho el siguiente episodio tardara aun mas, la razon por la que sera asi es porque voy a hacer una correccion mas detallada a todos los capitulos, y a hacer a algunas pequeñas modificaciones para corregir algunas cosas que no me di cuenta estaban mal, asi que esto tardara.**

**bueno muchachos, sin mas que decir, esto es todo, no olviden dejar un comentario para mejorar, y no olviden que constantemente corrijo los capitulos anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


	16. Los 5 Aventureros

**Ok, se que hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar sobre la tardanza de este episodio, asi que como esa explicacion sera larga y para no aburrirles la contare al final, pero debo advertir que hice muchos cambios por los capitulos anteriores y agregue muchas cosas nuevas por lo que si no has leido las correcciones sentiras contradictorio lo que sucedera en los proximos capitulos, y agradesco el apoyo que la gente me ha dado hasta ahora, no son muchos, pero los aprecio, gracias de corazon.**

**Ahora dejando eso de lado, disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: LOS 5 AVENTUREROS.**

**_E-Rantel. Dos semanas después de los acontecimientos en Villa Carne._**

La ciudad del reino, E-Rantel, estaba situada en el borde del Imperio Baharut y la Teocracia Slane.

Ya que estaba protegida por tres capas de paredes, era conocida como la ciudad fortaleza, las zonas entre cada capa tenían sus características únicas, las paredes más externas eran usadas por las milicias del reino y tenían todos los armamentos militares necesarios, la pared interior alojaba la zona administrativa, esta zona tenía sus propias bodegas de comida, y estaba fuertemente protegida por soldados.

La zona al medio de estas dos áreas era el área residencial para los civiles, cuando oías la palabra ciudad esta era la zona a la que se hacía referencia.

De las diferentes plazas del centro de la zona, la más grande era la llamada la plaza central, muchas personas tenían tiendas en este lugar, mostrando todo tipo de vegetales, especias, y otro tipo de mercadería.

Entre la animada multitud, el dueño de una tienda gritaba fuertemente en un intento de atraer a clientes, las amas de casa y los mercaderes regateaban sobre el precio de ingredientes frescos y los niños eran tentados por la fragancia de las jugosas carnes de kebabs asados.

La plaza estaba increíblemente animada en el día, y la ruidosa y atestada atmosfera seguiría así hasta el atardecer, pero cinco figuras saliendo de un edificio de cinco pisos pusieron fin a eso.

Todos los ojos en la plaza fueron atraídos hacia ese pequeño grupo que permanecía de pie sin moverse.

Uno de ellos era una mujer de entre quince y veinte años de edad, tenía los ojos rasgados y estos brillaban como obsidiana, su grueso y brillante cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo, y su piel blanca como la nieve brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Su mayor atractivo eran su aire elegante y su belleza exótica que hacía que todos miraran dos veces, el manto marrón que llevaba era de aspecto sencillo, pero en ella se veía como si fuese un lujoso vestido.

Las otras cuatro figuras en general destacaron principalmente por su estatura, pero sus atuendos eran muy notorios como para no pasar desapercibidos.

El primero llevaba un atuendo de tela de color negro, con líneas de color azul y violeta, estaba completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza, su vestimenta no mostraba un solo rasgo de piel la única parte que parecía ligeramente podría mostrar algo, era una línea delgada entre dos piezas de tela donde estaban las líneas de los ojos.

Lo más destacable de su atuendo y contrastaba en el negro era el cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro con un saco del mismo material, y una nodachi en la cintura con una funda artesanal.

La segunda persona era un hombre que llevaba una camisa amarilla con una capucha verde que le cubría el cabello, su rostro era parcialmente visible y en lo poco que se podía notar daban los rasgos faciales de un adulto joven en sus veintes llevaba unos pantalones marrones, botas y guantes de cuero, un cinturón con una daga enfundada a su izquierda, y cruzaba por su pecho un cinto que estaba conectado a un carcaj de flechas y en su mano derecha llevaba un arco mediano que parecía estar hecho de una madera exótica y fina.

La tercera persona, era una mujer que llamo la atención de todos los hombres más que la chica de pelo negro, unos dirían que sería por su atuendo amarillo y blanco que resaltaba su figura, otros dirían que es por sus extravagantes guantes de combate, y otros dirían que era por el misterio de los velos casi transparentes que cubrían lo que se veía debajo como un hermoso y delicado rostro, y otros quizás dirían que era por el exótico pelo plateado que la gente veía salir de los velos. Sin embargo, lo que todos estarían de acuerdo llamaba la atención de la gente, era porque la mujer media fácilmente unos 2.1 metros de altura.

La cuarta, era la más misteriosa de todas, porque no se distinguía bien su género, no había señas visibles para determinarlo, llevaba una armadura negra de cuerpo entero con decoraciones purpuras y marcas doradas que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, dos enormes espadas guardadas en su espalda, cuando alguien observaba a este sujeto en particular, lo único que susurraban era "guerrero negro."

Las cinco figuras miraron atentamente a su alrededor y el que llevaba armadura dio los primeros pasos, cuando los demás le siguieron, la gente se hacía al lado por la apariencia intimidante que daban estas cinco personas en conjunto, la gente comenzó a murmurar mientras miraban aquellas figuras que se perdían en la distancia. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, pero no sentían temor ni desconfianza ante esos extraños.

La razón de eso era porque habían visto a esas cinco personas saliendo del edificio conocido como el "gremio de aventureros," una asociación de expertos que cazaban monstruos. Otras personas armadas también podían ser vistas saliendo del edificio luego de que los cinco se fueran, los buenos observadores también se habían dado cuenta de las pequeñas medallas de cobre que los cinco llevaban colgando en sus cuellos.

El quinteto atraía la atención tanto por las bellezas de las damas, y los imponentes atuendos de los otros tres sujetos, la sorprendente y genial armadura, la apariencia de fuerte guardabosques del arquero, o el misterioso atuendo negro del ninja.

Caminaban silenciosos en el angosto camino.

El agua acumulada en las pistas que habían dejado los carruajes reflejaba el sol, el camino en si mismo estaba hecho de arena y barro, lo que significaba que no era tan bueno como un camino pavimentado con piedra, y hacía difícil el caminar sobre él. Era fácil resbalarse y caer, pero el balance de este grupo de personas era excelente y su velocidad al caminar era casi la misma a como si estuvieran caminando sobre un camino empedrado.

La mujer de pelo negro confirmo que nadie estaba cerca de ellos y se dirigió a los demás miembros de su grupo.

\- Seres su…

\- ¡No termines esa frase! Recuerda que esto es una misión de infiltración, tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarnos con nuestros alias mientras estemos en el exterior, aun si aparentemente no hay nadie vigilándonos, ten siempre eso en cuenta.

\- Recuerda que yo soy Satoru.

\- Yo soy Kintaro, aunque nosotros al mantener lo de que somos padre e hija me llamaras padre.

\- Recuerda que aquí soy Shinji.

\- Y a mí me llamaras Akemi.

\- Y no olvides que tú aquí no eres la sirvienta de combate Narberal Gama de la gran tumba de Nazarik, sino nuestra compañera aventurera e hija de Kintaro, Nabe, si nos vas a responder adecuadamente, asegúrate de llamarnos compañeros, no olvides las lecciones que te dio Solution para que te prepararas para esta misión.

\- ¡Ah! Mis-mis más humildes disculpas co-compañeros.

\- Sé que no estas cómoda por llamarnos de manera tan informal, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a hacerlo, recuerda que es por el bien de la misión, un error y nuestra infiltración podría arruinarse, así que mantén el papel adecuadamente.

\- Entendido, tou-sama (Padre), Shinji-sama, Satoru-sama, Akemi-sama.

\- También evita el sama en cuanto nos llames por nuestros nombres, recuerda que en esta misión de infiltración nosotros no somos personas con un título tan alto.

\- Conmigo no es tan necesario un título informal ya que muestras que tienes respeto a tu padre, pero los demás en los papeles actuales son nuestros compañeros en el mejor de los casos, recuerda todo lo que te dije sobre la infiltración.

\- Me-me es difícil hacerlo, tou-sama ¿Co-como podría ser tan insolente ante ustedes seres supremos?

\- Solo inténtalo Nabe, recuerda que esto es por el bien de Nazarik.

\- De- de acuerdo… Satoru-sa-san.

\- Tienes que practicarlo Nabe, esta misión debe tener tan pocos errores como sean posibles.

\- Pe-pero es demasiado irrespetuoso.

\- No podemos revelar nuestras identidades ¿Entiendes eso? –Pregunto Peroroncino a lo que Narberal asintió.- Entonces tienes que ser cuidadosa con lo que digas y hagas.

\- Entendido, Shinji-sa-san.

\- _"De verdad le cuesta trabajo."_

\- _"Con ese nivel ridículo de lealtad debe de sentir como un sacrilegio que nos hable como sus iguales."_

\- _"Bueno, en cierta forma podríamos pasarlo como un tic verbal."_

\- _"Talves, pero siento que a largo plazo creara alguna sospecha."_

Momonga miraba a su alrededor, habían muchas tiendas abiertas, con un puñado de clientes, a un lado se veían trabajadores vestidos con delantales de trabajo transportando mercancías.

Buscaba la taberna en aquella zona llena de tiendas comparando el patrón de dibujo de la mano de Momonga con el patrón en los carteles de las tiendas. Tendrían que recurrir a esto porque no podrían leer el lenguaje de ese país.

\- _"Nota a dar, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos enseñe el lenguaje escrito de este país."_

\- _"Si, aunque podemos usar mis **[Lentes de Traducción]**, tendremos que aprender a leer y a escribir los lenguajes de este mundo si es que queremos adaptarnos a él."_

\- _"Muchachos, ahí está el lugar."_

Momonga finalmente había encontrado su objetivo, los cuatro jugadores aceleraron el paso, inconscientemente, Narberal los siguió.

Todos se limpiaron el polvo de sus botas o zapatos, Momonga tomo la iniciativa, abrió las puertas dobles con ambas manos y entro.

Casi todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, haciendo que haya muy poca luz al interior, aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a la luz brillante del exterior no podrían ajustar la visión inmediatamente. Pero para la mayor parte de los jugadores que poseían **[Visión Nocturna]**, esa cantidad de luz era más que suficiente.

El interior era espacioso, el primer piso era el área del comedor, había una escalera que doblaba a la derecha y llevaba al segundo piso. De acuerdo a la recepcionista del gremio, el segundo y tercer piso eran cuartos para huéspedes. Un puñado de clientes estaba esparcidos en algunas reglas del comedor. La mayoría eran hombres, y se podía sentir una atmosfera hostil.

Todos miraban al grupo y parecían estar midiéndolos, la única mujer que los ignoraba era una mujer sentada en una esquina que estaba mirando una botella en su propia mesa.

Esta escena en la taberna hizo que Momonga levantara sus cejas inexistentes dentro de su casco.

\- _"Habíamos estado preparándonos para que esto pasara, pero aun así…"_

\- _"Lo sé, somos los nuevos de la ciudad, así que no es de extrañarse de esta forma de actuar."_

\- _"Es imposible no sentirse evaluado o analizado, esto es algo que la gente hace cuando ven extraños, más con los atuendos que poseemos."_

\- _"Eso a mí no me molesta tanto, el gran problema es que este sitio es muy repugnante, este lugar sin dudas es la peor taberna de la ciudad."_

En YGGDRASIL, también había muchos lugares sucios y desagradables e incluso en la gran tumba de Nazarik tenía lugares así, por ejemplo, la cámara del señor del terror, Kyohoukou, o la caverna gigante de gusanos venenosos. Pero este tipo de suciedad era diferente.

Habían trozos de comida desparramados por todo el suelo y también líquidos desconocidos, manchas raras en las paredes y un misterioso objeto con forma de cubo que se llenaba de moho en una esquina… el grupo suspiro mentalmente mientras miraban los alrededores de la taberna alrededor suyo.

\- _"Perfectamente adecuada para los novatos como nosotros."_

\- _"Bueno, tendremos que ignorar eso por ahora, tenemos que seguir adelante antes de que nos vean más sospechosos." _–Termino Momonga para que el grupo siguiera su camino.

Había un nombre con una sucia bufanda alrededor del cuello, con las mangas remangadas mostrando sus musculosos brazos. Tenía varias cicatrices que podían ser productos de las garras de una bestia o por el filo de una espada. Se veía como algo entre un bruto y una bestia, con cicatrices en la cara y con la cabeza afeitada.

Sosteniendo un trapo mientras observaba al grupo, parecía más el encargado de la seguridad del establecimiento que su dueño.

\- ¿Buscando un cuarto? ¿Cuántas noches? Pregunto desde el fondo del cuarto con una voz que sonaba como una campana descompuesta.

\- Queremos quedarnos por una noche. –Respondió Momonga.

\- …Medallas de cobre, el cuarto comunal les contara 5 monedas de cobre por noche, una comida cocida de avena con vegetales está incluida, una moneda de cobre más si quieren carne, la avena pueden reemplazarla con pan de varios días. –Respondió el dueño con rudeza.

\- Si es posible, quisiéramos dos cuartos dobles y un cuarto sencillo. –Respondió Satoru a lo que el dueño resoplo.

\- Hay tres tabernas usadas exclusivamente por aventureros, y la mía es la peor de todas.

\- _"¿Por qué será?"_ –Pensó Yamaiko con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Saben por qué la gente del gremio los envió hacia acá?

\- No lo sé, háganoslo saber.

En respuesta al pedido de Momonga, el dueño levanto una ceja y mostro su lado intimidante.

\- ¡Usa el cerebro! ¿O es que tienes ese lujoso casco vacío?

El grupo se mantuvo completamente impasible, gracias a que estaban conscientes de lo excesivamente poderosos que son, esas amenazas las comparaban más a las de los berrinches de un niño pequeño.

\- Tienes agallas… la mayoría de los aventureros hospedados aquí tienen medallas de cobre o hierro, incluso si se conocen por primera vez, podrían formar un grupo si sus habilidades están alrededor del mismo nivel. Es por eso que mi local es el más indicado para que encuentren compañeros que estén a la altura de sus habilidades actuales…

\- _"De repente me siento nuevamente en los comienzos de nuestra organización."_

\- _"Sí, eso me trae muchos recuerdos."_

\- _"No se pongan nostálgicos ahora, el tabernero todavía está hablando."_

\- Normalmente les daría un consejo para que pidan cuartos sencillos, pero eso se los digo solo a los que no tienen un grupo, y por lo que veo ustedes ya son uno, pero igual recomiendo que hablen con algunos de ellos para aumentar sus posibilidades, muchos novatos mueren en sus primeras misiones, es mejor que se den a la idea de que probablemente algunos miembros de su grupo vayan a morir.

\- Queremos 2 habitaciones dobles y una sencilla, y sí, queremos el desayuno incluido.

\- Tch… así que ignoran mis consejos… o ustedes creen que son especiales ¿Y esos atuendos ostentosos no son solo para alardear?... no importa, serán 19 monedas de cobre por el alojamiento de los 5, el pago es por adelantado, por supuesto. –Termino el dueño extendiendo la mano.

Bajo la crítica mirada de todos, Momonga comenzó a caminar con el mostrador con Narberal y los otros jugadores siguiéndolo por detrás, cuando de pronto un pie se interpuso en su camino.

Momonga se detuvo, y simplemente movió su mirada hacia el hombre que había estirado la pierna, el hombre mostraba una molesta sonrisa, los otros hombres en la mesa hacían lo mismo, mirando a Momonga, o a cualquiera de los otros miembros en el equipo.

El dueño y los demás clientes se mantuvieron en silencio, y no intervinieron, todos parecían indiferentes, pero en realidad esperaban ver un buen espectáculo, con algunos de ellos viendo la situación bastante cerca.

\- Bueno, bueno. –Dijo el hombre mientras Momonga suspiro molesto y gentilmente aparto el pie de su lado.

Esperando una reacción así el hombre se puso de pie, ya que no llevaba armadura sus abultados músculos debajo de la camisa eran claramente visibles. Una medalla colgada de su cuello, balanceándose con cada movimiento, era similar a la que ellos llevaban, pero esta estaba hecha de hierro en lugar de la de cobre.

\- Oye, oye ¡Eso dolió! –Amenazo a Momonga con una voz afilada y se acercó a el lentamente.

Llevaba puesto unos guanteletes cuando se puso de pie, y las partes de metal hicieron ruido cuando apretó el puño.

El hombre era tan alto como Momonga, y se mantuvo en pie muy cerca de él, uno a otro como para irse a los golpes mientras se miraban fijamente.

\- Ya veo, mi campo de visión es en realidad malo debido a mi casco, así que no pude ver tu pierna frente a mí, o tal vez fue debido a que era muy corta… esa es mi razón, me disculparías. –Respondió Momonga deliberadamente.

\- ¡Bastardo! –Respondió el hombre furioso por el comentario de Momonga.- ¡Eres un tipo molesto!... –Entonces desvió su vista hacia Narberal y Yamaiko.– Pero soy un hombre muy generoso, te perdonare si me prestas a esas mujeres por una noche.

Momonga en respuesta únicamente se rio, Nishikienrai y Peroroncino le siguieron con la risa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- No es nada, es que lo que dijiste es exactamente o que diría un villano mafioso, eso fue lo que me hizo reír, no te preocupes por ello.

\- ¿Eh? –Grito el hombre mientras su enfado crecía.

\- Oh, antes de empezar, quiero preguntarte ¿Eres más fuerte que Gazef Stronoff?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

\- Ya veo, puedo adivinar la respuesta con tu reacción, no necesito siquiera esforzarme para jugar contigo. –Cuando Momonga termino agarro al hombre de su camisa con fuerza arrojándolo por los aires.

El hombre voló por el bar a una mesa en la que una chica pelirroja estaba contemplando un pequeño frasco, cuando el hombre se estrelló, la mesa se rompió, y el frasco cayó al suelo siguiendo el mismo destino.

\- ¡Hya! –Grito la chica por la sorpresa de lo acontecido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por los gritos de la chica.

\- _"¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Es como si una catástrofe hubiera sucedido."_

\- _"Esa chica estaba mirando a un frasco desde que entramos al bar, quizás para ella sí lo era Pero-tan."_

\- _"¿Acaso un pequeño frasco puede ser un motivo para tanto escándalo?"_

\- _"Pues lo averiguaremos en un momento Pero-kun, ella viene hacia acá." _–Termino Nishikienrai quien vio a la chica acercarse a su líder, Narberal estaba lista para atacarla, pero Nishikienrai puso una mano sobre su hombro para que ella desistiera.

\- Así que ¿Qué quieren hacer chicos? ¿Podrían venir todos al mismo tiempo para ahorrarme la molestia? Perder el tiempo en esto es estúpido. –Incito Momonga a los compañeros del otro sujeto, pero todos entendieron la indirecta y no dijeron nada.

Momonga estaba tan concentrado en los sujetos que ignoro el "chat" con sus amigos y los gritos de la chica, no se dio cuenta del daño colateral hasta que la víctima grito a él.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! –Grito la chica, a la espalda de Momonga, haciendo que este diera la vuelta para verla cara a cara.

La chica tendría alrededor de 20 años, su cabello rojo era corto pero completamente enmarañado, la mejor forma de describirlo era como un nido de pájaros.

Sus facciones no eran malas, sus ojos eran agudos, no llevaba maquillaje, y su piel era del color del trigo debido a la exposición al sol. Sus brazos tenían músculos sólidos y sus manos estaban llenas de callos por blandir la espada. La primera impresión que le vino a la mente de Momonga no fue "mujer", sino "guerrero". Y un collar de hierro le colgaba sobre el pecho, balanceándose misteriosamente mientras se acercaba.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que hiciste? –Grito la mujer mientras apunto hacia la mesa destruida. –Debido a que arrojaste a ese hombre, mi poción ¡Mi preciosa poción se rompió!

\- Es solo una poción…

\- ¿Solo una poción? ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me costó comprarla? Deje de beber en tabernas, ni siquiera pude comer para lograr el dinero para obtenerla, la acababa de comprar hoy ¡Pero tú lo rompiste! Sin importar que tan peligroso se vuelva la aventura, esa poción me hubiera mantenido a salvo. Pero haz destruido esta esperanza para mí ¿Y me muestras este tipo de actitud? ¡Esto realmente me enfurece! –La mujer dio un paso más cerca de Momonga.

Parada frente a él se encontraba un toro furioso, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- _"Felicidades Momonga-san, cometiste un gran error."_

\- _"¡Está bien! Admito que arrojar a ese sujeto al aire sin mirar fue estúpido."_

\- _"Sé que querías mostrar quien era el que mandaba entre ustedes 2, pero debiste arrojarlo directamente a la puerta del bar, hubiera sido más seguro."_

\- _Dejen eso de lado, ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo nos libramos de ella, es obvio que querrá que la compensemos por esto."_

\- _"Veré como lo arreglo."_

\- _"Espero tengas una buena idea Momonga-kun, esta chica está furiosa."_

\- …¿Qué tal si le cobras a ese hombre? Si no hubiera estirado la pierna, esta tragedia no hubiera sucedido ¿No es cierto? –Dijo Momonga mientras miraba a los compañeros del hombre a través de la abertura del casco.

\- ¿Ellos acaso parecen hombres que tienen dinero para pagarme mi poción? –Grito la chica mientras veía a los hombres, nadie se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, dando indirectamente la respuesta. –Lo que pensaba, por supuesto que no pueden pagarme el dinero, pero tú con esa armadura tan ostentosa, tu deberías tener algunas pociones ¿Correcto?

\- Pero…

\- ¡No importa! ¡No importa quien! Solo quiero que me compensen por la poción… el precio fue de una moneda de oro y 10 de plata.

\- _"¿Cuánto? Aun no estoy completamente acostumbrado al valor de monedas que tiene este reino, pero sé que eso es muy caro."_

\- _"¿Por qué vale tanto? En YGGDRASIL las pociones eran tan baratas que comprabas docenas con menos de 50 monedas de oro."_

\- _"Pues esta chica no se ira sin que compensemos esa poción."_

\- _"Supongo que no queda de otra."_ –Termino Momonga resignado, entendiendo que no podría salir de esa. –Tengo algunas… pero, esa era una poción de recuperación ¿Correcto?

\- Eso es ¡Trabaje por cada gota!...

\- …Sí, sí, no necesitas decírmelo, te compensare con una poción y este asunto está arreglado. –Pregunto Momonga.

Momonga saco una poción de bajo nivel y se la entregó a la mujer, la mujer miraba la poción con una presión extraña y la recibió de mala gana.

\- ¿…Estamos a mano ahora?

\- Sí, todo está bien.

La mujer sonaba como si todavía tenía algo que decir, pero Momonga ignoro la duda en corazón. Más importante aún, estaba preocupada de que Nishikienrai no pueda controlar más a Narberal y ella inicie un alboroto.

Nishikienrai en la tumba le enseño a cómo controlar su desprecio a los humanos, pero igual estaba atento por si tuviera la desgracia de encontrar a alguna persona con el talento natural de romper la paciencia de otros rápidamente, la vigilancia caía en los 4, pero el daba prioridad a esto por su papel de ser "su padre".

\- Vámonos. –Termino Momonga acercándose a la taberna, se acercó al dueño de la taberna.

\- 2 cuartos dobles y una habitación sencilla, serian 19 monedas de cobre.

Momonga saco un saco de cuero que usaba a modo de monedero y saco 2 monedas de plata, y la puso en la áspera mano del dueño, este silenciosamente puso las monedas de plata en su bolsillo, al mismo tiempo el saco unas cuantas monedas de cobre.

\- Aquí tienes las 7 monedas de cobre como cambio. –El dueño puso las monedas de cobre en el guantelete que Momonga llevaba puesto en las manos, y 3 pequeñas llaves sobre el mostrador. –Primeros 2 cuartos a la derecha y el primer cuarto a la izquierda, pueden guardar sus equipajes en el cofre al pie de la cama. No necesito recordarles que no deben acercarse a los otros cuartos descuidadamente, sería molesto si hubiera un malentendido, pero eso no sería una mala manera de dejar que otros conozcan sobre ti. Parece que ustedes pueden manejar cualquier situación, solo no me den problemas. –Termino el dueño mientras miraba al hombre quejándose en el suelo.

Los presentes en la taberna estaban impresionados mientras las 5 figuras mientras los miraban desaparecer en las escaleras.

Los jugadores probaron las llaves para saber dónde estaban sus respectivos cuartos, una vez que verificaron que todo estaba en orden los 5 se reunieron en el cuarto de Momonga para que pudieran hablar con privacidad y discutir los siguientes movimientos del grupo, cuando cerraron la habitación para charlar, Momonga puso un ítem mágico anti-espionaje para que pudieran hablar sin problemas.

\- ¡Este sitio es repugnante! ¡Estas habitaciones no son nada dignas para los supremos de Nazarik! –Empezó Narberal.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuál es la primera regla de infiltración que te enseñe antes de que viniéramos a esta misión?

\- No te quejes de las circunstancias de la infiltración aun si son desagradables para ti, hasta los reyes tienen que actuar como plebeyos con tal de que la infiltración sea exitosa. –Repitió Narberal al pie de la letra las palabras que Nishikienrai le había dicho en las preparaciones que tuvieron con ella antes de que iniciara la misión.

\- Es bueno ver que lo recuerdas, pues ahora estamos teniendo esas circunstancias, a la vista de todos somos unos viajeros que llegamos a este lugar con lo que llevamos a cuestas, nosotros nos metimos al negocio de aventureros para ganarnos la vida, esto es solo temporal Narberal, mientras mejor hagamos este trabajo y mientras menos errores cometamos, nosotros podremos mejorar nuestra situación actual.

\- Exacto Nishi-kun, excepto porque llamamos la atención por nuestras apariencias, nuestra infiltración ha sido bastante limpia.

\- Sin embargo Narberal, también debes cuidar tu actitud, ese será un gran inconveniente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Peroroncino-sama?

\- Vi cómo estabas apunto de atacar a esa chica, sino fuera porque Nishi-san te detuvo, entonces hubieras arruinado nuestra fachada con ese asesinato sin sentido.

\- ¡Pero Peroroncino-sama…! ¡Esa chica…!

\- Esa chica estaba legítimamente enojada con Momonga-kun, el que su poción se rompiera fue un accidente que él provoco, y ella tenía todo el derecho de quejarse con Momonga-kun, y como viste nuestro líder encontró una buena manera de que la situación no escalara.

\- Así es, no olvides los consejos y entrenamiento que te dimos Solution y yo para la infiltración, sabemos que odias a los humanos y no te forzaremos a cambiar tus creencias, pero mientras estemos en esta misión tendremos que convivir con ellos casi todo el tiempo, así que esto también será para ti una prueba de tolerancia.

\- Entendido, Tou-sama.

\- Y recuerda, la próxima vez que intentes atacar a un humano que no tenga intención alguna de atacarnos, te daré un fuerte golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda.

\- ¡Tou-sama!

\- Nishi-kun tiene razón Narberal, no puedes atacar a los humanos así como así ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un cliente que nos quiere contratar a una misión y tú lo intentas asesinar? Eso arruinaría toda nuestra infiltración.

\- Mis disculpas Yamaiko-sama, tendré eso en cuenta la próxima vez.

\- Bien, ahora que ese asunto está arreglado, volvamos al tema principal, pero antes… -Termino Peroroncino mientras se quitaba el **[Anillo de Ilusión]** que Amanomahitotsu le fabrico a él, eliminando la ilusión de una apariencia humana mientras él se ponía de pie y movía sus alas causando una leve molestia a Yamaiko y Nishikienrai que estaban a su lado.

Aunque los 2 querían golpear a Peroroncino por hacer eso sin avisar, los otros jugadores pensaron que era mejor eliminar sus disfraces aprovechando la privacidad. Momonga desapareció completamente su armadura mostrando su apariencia de no-muerto y su mejor equipamiento en toda su gloria, Nishikienrai no hizo nada por que él ya estaba acostumbrado a estar cubierto casi en su totalidad, el también poseía un **[Anillo de la Ilusión]** solo en caso de que alguien fuera lo bastante atrevido como para que le quitaran la capucha, además aun llevaba el **[Anillo de peso Pluma]** para que no descubran que él es un ser que pesa poco más de un cuarto de tonelada.

Yamaiko únicamente se quitó el velo que le cubría la cabeza, esto se debía a sus habilidades innatas de transformación de los Nephilim, su rostro era delicado y de rasgos finos, sin embargo, su rostro "humano" no era del todo perfecto, sus ojos y cabello eran de color plateado, tenía 2 marcas en forma de relámpago que le recorrían de los ojos a la parte inferior de las orejas, y otra más gruesa que salía de la mitad de su labio inferior hasta el final del cuello, ella podría hacer pasar todo como simples tatuajes, y no se preocupó por hacer un disfraz más complicado.

Los hombres del grupo también tenían un trozo de tela envolviéndoles el cuello, cuando los 3 se lo quitaron, se podían apreciar que tenían los 3 un Insecto Mimo a la altura de la garganta, ellos se los quitaron con suavidad, y los pusieron a su respectivo insecto en una jaula que cada uno saco de su inventario especialmente para ellos.

\- ¡Ah! Es un alivio poder quitarme este insecto al fin.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Pero-tan, sé que es necesario tener estos insectos para complementar estos disfraces, pero después de un rato se siente raro no oír tu propia voz salir de tu boca.

\- Cierto, pero no olvides que el capitán guerrero nos conoce, si algún día tenemos una misión con él nos reconocerá de inmediato por la voz, es mejor tener esas precauciones.

\- Sí, estoy consciente.

Tabula y Punitto Moe tuvieron la ingeniosa sugerencia de que los que tuvieran misiones en una ciudad humana cambiaran su voz para la ocasión, al principio no entendieron, pero recordándoles sobre la única persona importante que escucho sus voces, entendieron porque tenían que tomar esa precaución, usaron algunos de los hombres de la teocracia que seguían todavía con vida y tomaron sus voces gracias a los insectos mimo de Entoma.

\- Y en mi caso es peor, solo teníamos hombres para obtener voces, hasta que no encontremos una voz femenina que yo pueda usar, yo tendré que hablar lo menos posible.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptaste la oferta que te hizo Nee-chan? Eso te seria de utilidad.

\- Es cierto, sé que ella podría enseñarme bien a cambiar la voz sin necesidad de un insecto mimo, pero aun así sus lecciones no están hechas para hablar mucho tiempo, no sería muy diferente a lo que hago ahora.

\- Pero podría serle de utilidad Yamaiko-sama.

\- Así es Narberal, pero por ahora yo permaneceré muda hablando solo con ustedes.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, Momonga-tan, hagamos un repaso de nuestra misión en E-Rantel.

\- De acuerdo Nishi-san… Ya que nos logramos infiltrar exitosamente en esta ciudad, y ahora somos aventureros novatos, comenzaremos nuestra operación para ganar fama.

La misión de este equipo es usar nuestro papel de aventureros para ganar información del mundo, mientras más famosos seamos, más fácil tendremos el acceso a la información privilegiada, tendremos que empezar a escalar en los rangos, acorde a lo que nos contaron en el gremio, el orden de la escala es:

\- Cobre.

\- Hierro.

\- Plata.

\- Oro.

\- Platino.

\- Mitril.

\- Oricalco.

\- Adamantita.

Nuestro objetivo es convertirnos en aventureros del rango adamantita, y ser lo suficientemente famosos como para que podamos codearnos con los personajes más influentes del Reino de Re-Estize, de esa manera podremos obtener la información necesaria sobre el funcionamiento de este país y todos los circundantes.

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos! Pero sería indigno que los seres supremos cuando lleguen al rango más alto estén marcados en un rango con un metal tan inferior y blando como la adamantita, sería mejor un material más poderoso como un metal prismático como la apoitakara o la escarlatita.

\- Acorde a la información que sacamos de los hombres de la Teocracia, esos metales no existen en este mundo, al parecer la adamantita es para este mundo el metal más duro.

\- _"Lo cual nos da más razón para tener cuidado con nuestras reservas."_

\- Aunque debo decir… que este trabajo es muy decepcionante.

\- Sí, pensé que nos sentiríamos de vuelta a cuando hacíamos aventuras en nuestros mejores días, pero esto no tiene el glamour que tanto sonaba.

\- Sí, no importa cómo lo mires, los aventureros de este mundo solo son mercenarios glorificados. –Termino Nishikienrai.

El equipo que decidió hacer este trabajo había tenido algunas fantasías sobre ser aventureros en este mundo.

Todos los jugadores pensaron que el ser aventureros sería muy diferente a lo que la realidad les golpeo en la cara, la imagen de aventureros que ellos imaginaban, era la de exploradores que buscaban lo desconocido, buscando mazmorras, explorando cuevas, o encontrar materiales misteriosos. Lamentablemente la realidad era más cruda de lo que podían imaginar, el trabajo de aventureros en este mundo era básicamente matar monstruos que eran una amenaza para las ciudades humanas, ciertamente había algunas tareas de exploración, pero estas estaban reservadas para los aventureros de clase más alta, y aun así estos trabajos eran escasos y el gremio rara vez ponían estas misiones.

Los jugadores se sentían como las personas que entraban por fin en el trabajo soñado y después encontraban que no es tan asombroso como aparentaba. Y el aspecto más decepcionante era que los aventureros, era que este trabajo que no recibía tanto respeto cómo es que se esperaría, los gremios de aventureros eran más un trabajo de outsorcing para aquellos guerreros poderosos, para que los guerreros que no eran reclutados en el ejército fueran a trabajar como verdaderos mercenarios o para organizaciones criminales, los aventureros eran personas que aunque tenían reputación, eran tratados muy mal en los estándares sociales.

Otro detalle que obtuvieron de las quejas de las recepcionistas del gremio era que los aventureros son menos respetados en países donde existen altos niveles de poder militar, en la teocracia Slane no existía un gremio de aventureros porque todo el trabajo de protección de los ciudadanos caía en su ejército y las 6 escrituras, y en el imperio Baharut la reputación de los aventureros cayo aún más desde el momento en que el emperador ascendió al trono, y este decidiera crear políticas para el fortalecimiento del ejército.

\- Sin embargo, no podemos arrepentirnos a estas alturas, además, la otra razón por la que tenemos que ganar fama pronto es… –Momonga saco un puñado de monedas de cobre y plata. –¡Estamos sin dinero!

\- Sí, aunque recibimos las monedas de plata y cobre, el dinero que tenían los hombres de la teocracia era una cantidad bastante decente, nos gastamos casi todo lo que nos tocó solo en el registro y el hospedaje.

\- Las monedas de oro se las quedo el equipo de Hero-san, para que pudieran mantener su fachada, y en nuestros casos somos los que debemos financiar económicamente nuestras misiones de infiltración, y no podemos usar el oro de YGGDRASIL porque si hay otros jugadores en este mundo podria terminar llamando su atención demasiado pronto.

\- Hoy pasaremos la noche en la posada, mañana iremos al gremio para que nosotros consigamos nuestra primera misión

\- ¿Hay alguna duda de esto Narberal?

\- Ninguna, Tou-sama.

\- _"Agh, no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo acostumbrarme a que me diga de esa manera."_

\- _"recuerda que te dije eso cuando les conté de mi situación con Shalltear-chan."_

* * *

**_Gran Tumba de Nazarik, Oficina de Momonga, 5 días antes._**

\- Bien, el grupo de Amano-san y Hero-san se irán el día de hoy a cumplir con su misión ¿Hay algún problema que les impida salir como estuvo acordado?

\- No, no tengo ningún problema que remarcar, mi única preocupación es que tan bien nos ira en los negocios, no sabemos cuánto venderemos o a qué precio.

\- Yo vendía antigüedades antes de que nos conociéramos, así que tengo algunas ideas de cómo vender objetos hechos a mano, y créanme, si hago muy buen trabajo se lo venderemos incluso a los nobles.

\- Ustedes harán una gran fortuna sin ninguna duda ¡Amanomahitotsu-sama es un maravilloso fabricante! –Expreso Albedo de manera positiva.

\- Ojala así sea.

\- _"Bueno, espero que no nos den sorpresas más allá de las que me dio Shalltear-chan esta mañana."_

\- _"¿De qué hablas Pero-san?"_

\- _"Pues parece que las crea… los hijos de Nee-chan empezaron a hablar de cómo ella les dio permiso de que la llamaran madre, y ahora Shalltear-chan también me hizo la misma pregunta a mí a la cual me costó trabajo asimilar y acepte."_

\- _"Ósea que todos los demás pronto empezaran a pedirnos lo mismo."_

\- _"Oh, esto… esto será muy incómodo. –Dijo Ulbert preocupado."_

Antes que alguien le preguntara algo la puerta sonó, dieron la orden para pasar, y la puerta se abrió, la que entraba por la puerta era Shalltear.

\- Buenos días seres supremos.

\- Buenos días Shalltear-Chan ¿Viniste a saber si Hero-san y Amano-san están listos?

\- Así es seres supremos, vine a despedirme de los demás seres supremos de Nazarik, además vine a apreciar por última vez la bella apariencia de Momonga-sama.

\- Bien, ya debes estar satisfecha ahora, ya puedes irte Shalltear. En este Momento Momonga-sama y Tabula-sama están discutiendo la cadena de mando temporal antes de la salida de su equipo, así que por favor no interrumpas esta discusión.

\- …saludar antes de tocar el tema principal es una cortesía básica. Es verdad… las mujeres que ya dejaron atrás sus días de gloria son una molestia ¿Acaso tu inminente fecha de expiración te lleva a este tipo de comportamiento?

\- ¿…No sientes que la comida que tiene tantos conservantes que ya no tienen ni siquiera fecha de expiración no es muy diferente al veneno? Comparado con eso, la comida que paso su fecha de expiración es más segura ¿Correcto?

\- _"¡Y aquí viene de nuevo!"_ –Pensó Momonga.

\- …No subestimes el envenenamiento por comida en mal estado. Algunas bacterias son infecciosas.

\- …Más importante es lo que se puede comer ¿No es así? No veo que muestres más que un plato de mostrador… ¿Correcto? –Termino Albedo mientras miraba al pecho de Shalltear.

\- …¿Un plato de mostrador? Voy a matarte.

\- …¿Quién ha pasado su fecha de expiración? Huummm.

\- _"Sera mejor que las detengamos ahora antes de que inicien una gran pelea."_

\- Ustedes dos ¡Dejen de pelear! –Grito Momonga haciendo que las 2 chicas reaccionaran de una manera brusca.

\- Lo- lo lamentamos mucho seres supremos. –Respondieron ambas avergonzadas.

\- Shalltear-chan ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

\- No, no tengo nada más que decir tou-sama, solo quería despedirme de los demás seres supremos, en especial de Momonga-sama.

\- Bien Shalltear, entonces sí es la única razón entonces aprovechemos y vayamos los 3 con Sebas y Solution, tenemos que hacer los últimos preparativos antes de que iniciemos nuestro viaje.

\- Entendido Herohero-sama, si no me necesitan nada más, me retirare seres supremos.

\- De acuerdo Shalltear-chan, ten un buen viaje.

* * *

**E-Rantel, el Presente.**

\- _"Sin dudas será difícil acostumbrarnos a esto, ninguno es como Buku-chan que siempre quiso que sus creaciones le llamaran madre."_

\- _"Y esto se expandió por toda la tumba, antes de que partiéramos Yuri me pregunto si era podría llamarme madre."_

\- _"Supongo que no podremos evitarlo, y como dijo Momonga, en cierta forma los NPC son nuestros hijos, así que no podremos decir nada para no darles la razón."_

\- _"Bueno, creo que debemos de darle una orden a Narberal antes de que empiece a sospechar."_

\- Seres supremos, hay algo que necesiten de mí.

\- Por ahora nada Narberal.

\- Antes de retirarnos a nuestros cuartos a descansar tenemos que averiguar cómo le están yendo las cosas a nuestros compañeros en sus respectivos equipos.

\- Cierto, Narberal, esta será una charla privada entre supremos, así que ve a tu habitación y quédate ahí hasta que Yamaiko-tan llegue a tu cuarto, y evita ahora cualquier pelea en este lugar, lo que hizo Satoru-tan hoy les dejo claro que no se metan con nosotros.

\- Entendido, tou-sama. –Respondió Narberal mientras se inclinaba y se retiraba del cuarto.

\- Bien, ahora que ella no está, es hora de probar el nuevo experimento de Tabula, tenemos que ver si el "chat privado" tiene un límite de distancia.

\- Sí, ya casi se pone el sol, justo la hora en que pidió Tabula que debemos comunicarnos.

\- Sí, descubrimos que podemos hacer múltiples "Chats" como el juego, así que es hora de probar esto.

Tabula entre sus muchos experimentos de manejo de las cosas en este nuevo mundo incluyo saber todo sobre el chat privado, incluyendo cosas como saber si tenía un límite de distancia, crear otros chats para un número de gente más pequeño y cosas así. Las misiones tendrían lugares variados para que puedan probar si existe alguna limitante, en caso de ser así, usarían **[Message]**, pero ahora, es momento de hacer el experimento había llegado, los 4 iniciaron la conexión del chat entre los 13 jugadores.

\- _"Hola, me escuchan, soy Momonga, alguien me escucha…"_

* * *

**E-Rantel, Hotel Pabellón Dorado.**

Amanomahitotsu estaba volviendo de su taller en la tumba de Nazarik, se había teletransportado mediante el hechizo **[Gate] **hecho por Shalltear, él traía junto con sus asistentes en la herrería cinco sacos enormes llenos de nuevos anillos, collares y pulseras, sin embargo, también trajo espadas y pecheras, cascos, y hasta una lanza. Todos los artículos fueron imbuidos vía cristales de datos. Como él solo usaba materiales de baja calidad (en estándares de YGGDRASIL) para crear los artículos, uso principalmente hierro, plata, oro, platino y una de las espadas la hizo de mitril.

Para el herrero de la tumba de Nazarik, hacer estos materiales no serían un problema, porque en la tumba tenían una reserva enorme, debido principalmente a que para los miembros del gremio, ya no tenía sentido usar ese material más que para fabricar los muebles del lugar.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta Amanomahitotsu-sama. –Saludo Shalltear con una elegante reverencia.

\- Gracias Shalltear, ya he terminado las piezas que venderemos el día de mañana, nosotros sin duda crearemos más dinero con esto.

\- Eso es bueno Amanomahitotsu-sama.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hero-san?

Como una respuesta a su pregunta, se escucharon los gritos de una mujer afuera de su cuarto.

\- Tou-sama ¡No logro entender cómo es que los empleados de este hotel hacen un servicio tan malo!

\- Sol-chan… por favor, entiende que los sirvientes en este lugar no son como los que te atienden en casa, además, estas siendo demasiado exigente con los pobres sujetos.

\- ¡No me importa Tou-sama! De ahora en adelante solo daré las ordenes a Sebas, él es el único que sabe bien cómo me gustan las cosas a mi.

La puerta se abrió, y tres figuras entraron a la habitación principal, la primera que entro era la de una mujer con un cabello largo, rubio y rizado, llevaba un vestido caro y elegante, pero su cara mostraba una total frustración.

La segunda era un hombre entrado en sus 40 años, mostraba una mediana calvicie pero el poco cabello que poseía hacia notar que también era rubio, el hombre tenia un poco de sobrepeso que se notaba aun con el traje elegante azul celeste, una camisa con holanes color vino, y zapatos de cuero marrón claro que se veían muy finos, acompañado en la decoración tenía un anillo de oro en el dedo anular bastante ostentoso y un pañuelo amarillo elegantemente guardado en el bolsillo de su saco.

La tercera figura era un mayordomo que parecía estar en sus 60 años, con un elegante traje negro, una postura recta como una flecha, y con una mirada cálida pero depredadora, este ultimo llevaba un gran saco en su mano que hacia un sonido metálico.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, las 3 figuras se detuvieron unos segundos, esperando a que no escucharan ruidos del exterior, y cuando todo parecia ser seguro, los 3 se veían más relajados, y la chica cambio su cara completamente para arrodillarse frente a los hombres y mostraba su rostro un claro arrepentimiento.

\- Perdóneme por mi actuación. Sebas-sama, Tou-sama. –Decía la chica con genuino arrepentimiento.

\- No es necesario Solution, ese era tu papel en nuestro plan, y lo hiciste magistralmente, yo en un par de ocasiones me creí toda tu actuación.

\- Se lo agradezco Tou-sama.

\- Yo también puedo decir lo mismo, mientras los supremos hayan ordenado que hicieras esto y hacer este plan, lo seguiré como sea necesario.

\- Gracias por su alago, Sebas-sama.

\- Es bueno ver que la fachada de Solution como una niña malcriada esté funcionando perfectamente. –Hablo el herrero que estaba de espectador ante el acto.

\- Ah, ya volviste Amano-san.

\- Así es, y traigo la mercancía que venderemos mañana.

\- Excelente, nosotros traemos las ganancias de las ventas de hoy.

\- ¿Y qué tal les fue? –Pregunto Amanomahitotsu, a lo que en respuesta Herohero le pidió con un gesto de mano el saco que llevaba Sebas, este en respuesta lo entrego y el Elder Ooze lo volteo en la mesa del centro de la habitación.

El herrero estaba sorprendido, todas las monedas eran de plata, oro y platino, gracias a sus alegatos de que era la primera vez que hacían comercio en el Reino de Re-Estize, ellos pidieron conocer la equivalencia de valor de las monedas en el país, y ambos estaban conscientes que un ciudadano pobre del reino tendría suerte si tuviera una moneda de platino aunque fuera una vez en su vida.

\- Aun no logro entender ¿Cómo es que esas baratijas que fabrico valen tanto para los nobles?

\- Se debe a los estándares de poder de este mundo, cuando hice una muestra como tu publicista los rumores corrieron rápido, todos los nobles y aventureros de E-Rantel que pudieron comprarlos se empezaron a pelear por tenerlos.

\- Ademas, estos artefactos son de alta calidad, porque fueron hechos por el supremo experto en la fabricación Amanomahitotsu-sama.

\- Usted tiene razón Shalltear-sama.

\- Sip, además, los consejos de Momonga-san en cuanto a ventas ayudaron bastante.

Herohero recibió algunos consejos de ventas de parte de Momonga sobre cómo vender, advirtió que necesitaba ser creativo para que pudieran hacer buenas ventas, ya que al no tener a Nearata y sus habilidades de mercader en el juego, Herohero tendría que ingeniárselo como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los 2 esperaba lo que sucedió en los últimos 5 días. Bajo el nombre del herrero Takemaru Matsumoto y el mercader que era su socio Herald Frankfurt, iniciaron su papel de vendedores de artículos hechos por un herrero de renombre de otro país. El primer día que llegaron a E-Rantel se concentraron en obtener un lugar para pasar la semana en la posada más prestigiosa de la ciudad, el segundo día ambos se enfocaron en buscar hacer todos los trámites para que iniciaran las ventas en el mercado de la ciudad, a partir del tercer día fue que iniciaron las ventas en la zona comercial. Su primer día de ventas fue como se esperaba y vendieron varios anillos, una de las pecheras, y una de las espadas, aunque ganaron poco con la venta de esos articulos, al menos las ventas de ese día alcanzaron para cubrir los gastos del hospedaje.

Fue a partir del segundo día que las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes, cuando el puesto estaba listo para vender sus mercancias, los que compraron el dia anterior hicieron correr el rumor de los nuevos mercaderes que llegaron a la ciudad, y los nobles, aventureros y otros mercaderes empezaron a pelear por obtener los asombrosos ítems encantados, al punto en el que Herohero más que un simple mercader parecía el juez de una subasta para ver quién era el mejor postor, incluso 3 aventureros de mitril se estaban disputando una pechera de acero imbuido con el hechizo **[Stone Skin]**, la cual termino vendiéndose a la asombrosa cantidad de 25 monedas de platino.

\- Tienes razón, tu talento de herrería y **[Vulcan]** se están convirtiendo en una inversión que nos está haciendo ricos en este mundo.

\- Creo que si seguimos así nosotros solos podremos convertirnos en los financiadores económicos de la tumba en este mundo.

\- Estábamos pensando en quedarnos un par de meses para irnos a la capital para que empezáramos a investigar cosas allá, pero si siguen las ganancias así, podríamos viajar la semana entrante.

\- Excelente, si es así entonces trabajare más duro para hacer más mercancías.

\- No.

\- ¿Eh? –Fue la reacción de todos los presentes a la respuesta de Herohero.

\- Venderemos solo unos pocos mañana, los cofres que trajimos con mercancía era para que creyeran que trajimos mercancía limitada, mañana harás un tercer lote y será lo último que venderemos en toda la semana, mañana venderé solo la mitad de este lote, los aventureros y nobles darán más dinero si decimos que es nuestras ultimas mercancías antes de irnos a E-Rantel a establecernos.

\- Ya veo, es una buena idea, así pagaran más, si ¡Funcionara!

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de los seres supremos! –Alabaron Solution y Shalltear al mismo tiempo.

\- Sin embargo esto también trae un problema, tenemos que ver cómo podemos reemplazar los cristales de datos, aunque tenemos una gran reserva, tenemos que descubrir si existe algún método de encantamiento de ítems en el nuevo mundo, porque no creo que estos existan.

\- Cierto, aunque tengas a **[Vulcan]** para hacer un ahorro de cristales de datos, tenemos que averiguar cómo fabrican armas mágicas, pregunte a uno de los magos del gremio que estaba en el puesto, y me dijeron que hacer armas imbuidas con magia es algo difícil de hacer y era raro que entren en el mercado.

\- Mmm, si es así, que yo haga artículos mágicos entonces debería ser bastante sospechoso.

\- Pensé rápido y dije que tenías el "talento" de imbuir magia a tus armas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Puede sonar plausible, los talentos son algo misterioso hasta por los habitantes de este mundo, además dije que tu talento da la capacidad de imbuirla mágicamente, pero no puedes controlar el hechizo que imbuyas en el objeto.

\- Ok, entonces seré más aleatorio en los efectos que pondré.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

\- _"Hola, me escuchan, soy Momonga, alguien me escucha…"_

Los 2 jugadores escucharon a Momonga, cuando paso eso, dieron la señal que les avisaba a los NPC que iniciaría una charla entre los supremos, así que se retiraron inmediatamente a la habitación más cercana para iniciar esta conversación en privado.

* * *

**El [Arca], en algún lugar en el cielo.**

Un gigantesco Barco flotaba en el cielo azul, surcándolo como si fuera un océano en calma, en la cubierta, 4 figuras destacaban entre la tripulación de autómatas, una planta viviente con un atuendo de clérigo, un ser con una brillante armadura blanca, un demonio con un elegante traje rojo y blanco, y otro con apariencia de una cabra vistiendo de manera elegante, y con una capa con una hermosa rosa bordada.

\- Bien, Capitán Punitto, ya pronto atardecerá, se acerca la hora en la que iniciemos nuestra reunión.

\- Sí, creo que la nave se detendrá aquí el día de hoy, es bueno que la nave tenga un hechizo de invisibilidad de otra manera llamaríamos la atención del mundo entero. –Menciono Punitto Moe.

\- El **[Arca]** poseía la capacidad de usar el hechizo **[Perfect Unknowable]** volviendo a la nave y todos sus ocupantes completamente invisibles al resto del mundo, sin embargo, la nave solo podía mantener el hechizo por un máximo de 12 horas o hasta que la nave iniciara un ataque, y solo podían usar el hechizo una vez al día, decidieron mantener el hechizo activo en el día para navegar sigilosamente por los cielos, mientras tanto en la noche anclarían o esconderían el barco en algún rio o lago cercano, o lo esconderían en la densidad de los bosques.

\- Bien, iremos a la sala de reuniones para hacer nuestra reunión, esto será privado, así que no queremos que nadie nos moleste Demiurge.

\- Entendido Punitto-sama.

\- También mantén vigilancia en la cubierta, si algo se acerca mátalo rápidamente, y déjalo lo más intacto posible para iniciar su experimentación.

\- Entendido Tou-sama. –Repitió Demiurge a lo que Ulbert solo asintió de manera incomoda.

Los jugadores fueron al interior de la nave, recorrieron los pasillos del armamento del segundo piso, hacia la trampilla que llevaba al tercer nivel y a la primer ala de la dimensión de bolsillo de la nave, los jugadores pidieron la ayuda de Demiurge para que fuera su guía en las múltiples habitaciones, ellos trataron de memorizar todos los cuartos, lograron conseguirlo, pero les costó mucho trabajo y ellos hicieron muchas cosas para aprenderlo sin que Demiurge o los autómatas lo supieran.

La semana que tomaron para la "preparación de su viaje", en realidad fue el tiempo que tomaron para memorizarse completamente la nave, recorrieron los niveles, las salas, incluso usando la excusa de mover materiales usando a los autómatas, ellos aprendieron mínimo donde estaban las bodegas, los camarotes donde se hospedarían, y las habitaciones más importantes la habitación de reuniones, y el núcleo de la nave.

El **[Arca]** era un Ítem mundial con una condición especial, y esa condición era el núcleo que potenciaba energía a toda la nave, el núcleo era su debilidad, y si era destruido, el **[Arca] **pasaría a ser propiedad del nuevo dueño, sin embargo, existía una regla extra en él **[Arca]** que no lo hacía una tarea fácil, el que sea el propietario del Ítem podría volver a meterlo en la botella, y todos los que se quedaran en él **[Arca]** en ese momento quedarían también atrapados, si eso ocurría, el peligro era mucho mayor, los autómatas que de por sí son la defensa de la nave y tenían una media de nivel 40, duplicarían sus niveles y todas sus estadísticas y atacarían indiscriminadamente a todos los que hayan sido atrapados por esta pequeña habilidad.

Los jugadores aprovecharon su búsqueda el día del cierre y ocultaron el hecho de tener 2 Ítems de clase mundial que les facilito la tarea de adquirirlo sin problemas,

Durante la semana de preparación, los jugadores escondieron la nave en el cuarto piso de la tumba que era lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener toda la nave fuera sin ningún problema.

Ahora que ya estaban volando en los cielos del nuevo mundo, ellos tenían que acostumbrarse a vivir en él **[Arca]** como su base temporal de operaciones en lo que cumplían su misión.

Una vez llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Entoma estaba esperándolos en la entrada.

\- Buenas tardes seres supremos. –Saludo la sirvienta mientras abría la puerta para ellos.

\- Gracias Entoma. –Respondió Ulbert.

\- ¿Desean algo de comer o beber seres supremos?

\- No necesitamos nada Entoma, solo evita que nos molesten en nuestra reunión privada.

\- Entendido seres supremos. –Termino la Pléyades mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a los jugadores solos en el camarote.

\- Aún es difícil acostumbrarme a esto. –Se quejó Touch-Me mientras se tiraba a uno de los sofás.

\- Lo sé, estar manteniendo este papel es mucho más agotador de lo que parece.

\- Aunque disfruto ser tratado como un rey demonio, hay algunas ocasiones en la que la incomodidad se hace notar.

\- ¿Te refieres a Demiurge?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te llame padre?

\- No es que me moleste Punitto-san, es solo que me incomoda, yo siempre pensé que viviría una vida miserable siendo un asalariado más que explotaban las corporaciones hasta que el trabajo me matara del cansancio como si casi le paso a Herohero.

\- ¿Siempre fuiste tan negativo?

\- Era realista, mis padres me enseñaron eso cuando perdieron la vida, y lo confirme tan pronto conseguí un empleo para mantenerme con vida.

\- Lo bueno es que nunca hablaste de esa manera en YGGDRASIL.

\- YGGDRASIL era mi escape de la realidad, entraba para alejarme de mi vida de mierda, ustedes eran lo que hacía mi vida llevadera, siempre desee matar a aquellos que mataron a mis padres, por eso intente escalar puestos hasta tener una oportunidad.

\- Esa es una parte de ti que no creí conocer algún día.

\- Siempre estuve consciente de que cuando estaba conectado con el casco todo en mi seria vigilado, no iba a contarles mi plan a ustedes bajo ninguna circunstancia, menos cuando tú nos contaste que eras un policía en la vida real.

\- ¡Y tenías mucha razón en eso! créeme, aun si odiaba a los altos miembros de las arcologias tanto como tú, me obligarían a investigar sobre ese homicidio y me lo pondrían como una prioridad absoluta.

\- Es verdad, pero el punto es, que estaba tan dado a la idea de que no iba a casarme y a tener hijos, y a Demiurge lo veía mas como mi pupilo, no como mi hijo, por eso no me he podido acostumbrar aun a la idea.

\- Ya veo, pero ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno, después de la conversación con los demás, descansaremos el día de hoy, y mañana llegaremos al otro lado de esta cadena montañosa.

\- Bien, entiendo todo sobre la misión y sobre lo que dijo Tabula sobre esto, pero ¿Por qué Touch-Me-san vino con nosotros?

\- Porque vine a vigilar que ni tu ni Demiurge usen a víctimas inocentes para este proyecto.

\- Solo venimos a buscar pieles para hacer pergaminos mágicos.

\- Sí, pero considerando la forma de pensar de Demiurge y tu falta de clemencia, no dudo que probablemente harán esas pieles con humanos o humanoides inocentes, y acordamos que primero buscaremos animales que podamos criar y obtener las pieles…

\- …y solo se tomara esa posibilidad si las pieles de los animales no sirven, entiendo eso, estoy consciente de eso, pero ¿Qué le voy a decir a Demiurge? ¿Cómo se lo digo sin que se sienta decepcionado?

\- No lo sé, eso tienes que verlo tú mismo. –Termino Touch-Me a lo que Ulbert solo bufo amargamente, y estaba a punto de iniciar una de sus frases sarcásticas cuando recibieron la interrupción que esperaban.

\- _"Hola, me escuchan, soy Momonga, alguien me escucha…"_

* * *

**Tumba de Nazarik, oficina de Momonga.**

Tabula y Takemikazuchi estaban haciendo una revisión de los documentos del papeleo de toda la tumba, Albedo estaba a su lado ayudándoles con todo el papeleo que llegaba a la habitación, principalmente en aclarar algunas dudas de que trataban ciertas ordenes de los supremos, Albedo aunque estaba ayudando diligentemente, no tenía su característica dulce sonrisa en su rostro, en su lugar, ella poseía una cara depresiva, Tabula sabia porque, pero no dijo nada en todo este tiempo, hasta que una voz de una pulsera en su muñeca rompió el silencio.

\- Tabula onii-chan ¡Es el momento! –Sonó una voz femenina y muy aguda, casi infantil. Era una de las voces que usaba Bukubuku-Chagama en su trabajo de Seiyuu

\- ¡Ah! Bien, hemos terminado por hoy. –Dijo Tabula mientras ponía todas las cosas en la mesa mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba todas sus extremidades.

\- Sí, es bueno que ya hayamos terminado el día de hoy, pero tenemos que prepararnos para la reunión, tenemos que ver cómo están los informes de los demás miembros de la tumba.

\- Entonces ¿Contactaran con Momonga-sama? –Hablo Albedo mucho más emocionada tanto que las sirvientas homúnculo de la puerta se exaltaron.

\- Así es Albedo, sé que lo extrañas, pero solo se ha ido por un día.

\- Pero Tabula-sama, a mí me preocupa mucho Momonga-sama ¡Para mí no estar a su lado se siente como una tortura eterna!

\- Lo sé Albedo, pero una buena esposa debe esperar a su amado a que vuelva de su trabajo.

\- Lo sé Tabula-sama, pero yo…

\- Descuida, esto también tiene un propósito.

\- ¿Cuál es ese propósito Tabula-sama? ¿Hacer que me muera porque no esté a mi lado? –Pregunto Albedo un tanto consternada.

\- No… el propósito es hacer que él te extrañe.

\- ¿Qué él me extrañe?

\- Si-si… eh, es que cuando Momonga está fuera de la tumba… él siempre está pensando en que debe hacer cuando vuelve.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es Albedo, cuando salíamos para juntar recursos para la tumba, él siempre nos decía que necesitábamos encontrar en especial, y él siempre pensaba que cosas debería hacer para mejorar la tumba.

\- Pero él también se preocupaba de nosotros y de ustedes, él siempre pensaba en conseguir materiales para ustedes, adornos para un cuarto, y ese tipo de cosas.

Tabula tiene razón, además, dice que siente preocupada por cómo contaste cómo te sentías con nosotros, y lo último que el querría seria que volvieras a sentirte triste.

\- Ya veo. –Dijo Albedo pensativa. –Pero yo quería ir en la misión con Momonga-sama.

\- Sí, lo sabemos, pero sabias que el sugirió que te quedaras aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Momonga-sama querría eso?

\- Sus palabras exactas fueron, "Albedo es la que mejor podrá ayudar a Tabula-san y Take-san a cuidar la tumba mientras estamos fuera." –Termino Warrior Takemikazuchi mientras hacia una imitación de las palabras de Momonga, él y Tabula veían nerviosos a la coordinadora de los guardianes de piso, quien se había quedado silenciosa mientras los demás en el cuarto la veían temerosa.

\- _"Dime que no dije algo incorrecto."_

\- _"Aun con la improvisación talves dimos la impresión incorrecta, solo espero que no..."_

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de Momonga-sama! –Respondió la Súcubo mientras Tabula y Takemikazuchi estaban confundidos.

\- _"¿Eh?"_

\- Ya veo, él me está probando para ver si puedo ser una esposa que la espere fielmente en la casa cuando estemos felizmente casados, además, me está probando para saber qué cumplo con mis deberes a cabalidad ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

\- A-así es, y si no pasas esta prueba, no te considerara digna de que salgas con él.

\- Y queremos que triunfes Albedo.

\- Quien sabe, quizás si cumples bien con esto, Momonga-san te invite a una cita.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Usted lo Cree Takemikazuchi-sama?!

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Bueno Take-san, podríamos seguir con esta conversación… pero no olvides que tenemos una reunión pronto.

\- Es verdad, hablaremos de esto después. Ahora iremos a la reunión.

\- Entendido seres supremos.

Los jugadores se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, dejando ordenados los papeles, en su caminata, se encontraron a Bellriver llegando de su misión afuera.

\- Hola Bell-san ¿Cómo te fue en Villa Carne?

\- Bien, aunque Lupusregina actúa tan amistosamente con los aldeanos, me preocupa que ella quiera hacer algo con los pobres aldeanos, aun si está bajo nuestra protección.

\- Lo sabemos, pero ella era la más adecuada para vigilar la aldea ya que es una de las pocas NPC que conoce el hechizo **[Perfect Unknowable]**.

\- Lo sé, por eso me preocupo más cuando la deje a que vigilara la aldea toda la noche.

\- Sabes que con ella decidimos hacer una excepción por ese hechizo, y creo que ella estará bien.

\- Dejamos claro que vigilara la aldea y no hiciera daño a sus habitantes, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

\- Eso espero.

\- Hola muchachos.

\- Ah, hola Buku-chan.

\- Es bueno eso ¿Cómo les fue en su expedición en el bosque?

\- Hasta ahora las cosas han ido bien, nuestra exploración en el bosque entre Aura-chan y yo ha sido muy divertida.

\- ¿Y que han encontrado?

\- Pues… hoy hemos encontrado un montón de goblins, ogros, incluso encontramos un Lamia.

\- ¿Y son fuertes?

\- Más fuertes que los seres de este mundo talves pero fuertes como para pelear contra nosotros, nadie.

\- ¿Dónde está Aura?

\- Aura-chan está en el sexto piso atendiendo a sus mascotas y cuando acabe se bañara y se preparara para dormir.

\- Entendido, parece que ella tomo tu argumento sin dudarlo.

\- Así es, porque soy su madre. –Dijo la Slime seriamente.

Los jugadores intentaron argumentar a todos los NPC que debían dejar de usar los **[Anillos de Sustancia]** para que de vez en cuando descansaran por el bien de la tumba, aunque la discusión fue infructuosa por la lealtad de los NPC, con Aura y Mare tuvieron mejor suerte, argumentando que son niños y aún estaban en crecimiento, y por el bien de qué crecieran sanos y fuertes, recibieron la orden de tomar adecuados descansos y alimentarse adecuadamente, además, la orden de Bukubuku-Chagama a los niños ayudo a que los gemelos aceptaran de mala gana la petición.

Los jugadores caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto de reuniones donde esperaban una de las sirvientas homúnculo y CZ en la puerta, ambas se apresuraron a abrirlas mientras daban una reverencia a los jugadores mientras pasaban al interior del cuarto de reuniones, cuando se pusieron en sus lugares dieron la señal para que cerraran las puertas.

\- También hemos encontrado una criatura muy rara.

\- ¿Qué clase de criatura?

\- Es… muy difícil de explicar, creo que esa deberían verlo por ustedes mismos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de criatura…?

\- _"Hola, me escuchan, soy Momonga, alguien me escucha, somos el equipo aventurero reportándose para la reunión."_

\- _"Aquí Herohero, líder del equipo mercader reportándose."_

\- _"Aquí el capitán Punitto Moe, líder del equipo navegante reportándose."_

\- _"Aquí Tabula, líder del equipo de la tumba reportándose junto con Buku-chan, líder del equipo guardabosques, y Bell-san, líder del equipo de la aldea."_

\- _"Bueno, ahora con esto hemos probado que la conexión del chat privado no tiene un límite de distancia podemos considerar esto como algo muy bueno."_

\- _"Y es bueno saber eso, así no tenemos que usar los hechizos de **[Message]** entre nosotros, eso nos permitirá estar al tanto de lo que los otros hagamos._

\- _"En especial porque los guerreros no poseemos el hechizo **[Message]**, es bueno saber que nosotros ahora tenemos un medio de comunicación personal entre nosotros."_

\- _"Sin embargo es otra historia con los NPC."_

\- _"Y por eso es bueno que pensé que Amano-san creara los **[Anillos de Mensajero]** para que eso fuera menos problemático."_

\- _"es cierto, pero recuerden que el uso de ese anillo es muy limitado, así que solo úsenlos en caso de una emergencia."_

\- _"Bien, ahora ¿Qué pueden reportar los equipos?"_

Cada equipo conto lo que había pasado en sus respectivos días, cada equipo hacia sus propias observaciones de los acontecimientos que sufrieron en sus respectiva misión.

\- _"Bueno ¿Hay algo más antes de cortar la transmisión?"_

\- _"Sí, tengo algo para Momonga._

\- _"¿Qué pasa Take-san?"_

\- _"Pues… cometí un pequeño error con Albedo."_

\- _"¿Sobre intentar seducirme?"_

\- _"Pues… sí."_

\- _"¿Qué… que tan malo es?"_ –Pregunto Momonga preocupado, a lo que Takemikazuchi le conto de su error con Albedo.

\- _"¡Oh, rayos! Entonces tendré que hacer una cita con Albedo."_

\- _"Lo siento Momonga-san, te juro que te compensare, lo juro."_

\- _"Eso espero."_

\- _"Bien, entonces cuando volvamos a la tumba tendremos que crear la cita de ensueño para ambos."_

\- _"Bien, fuera de mis problemas ¿Hay algo más que agregar?"_ –Todos los jugadores respondieron negativas, y acordaron que la siguiente transmisión se llevaría a cabo en 3 días, todos aceptaron, y cortaron la transmisión para iniciar su descanso.

* * *

**Taberna, al mismo tiempo.**

Las voces de los aventureros que vieron los acontecimientos del guerrero negro hizo que el lugar pasara de un ambiente moderadamente bueno a uno bastante preocupante, todos hablaban sobre lo preocupante que eran los 5 nuevos aventureros, y más aún, se preocuparon porque si el hombre de la armadura era bastante fuerte ¿Los otros miembros serian así? Y eso les preocupaba, porque esos sujetos con esa fuerza y equipamiento, los superarían a todos ellos más rápido, haciendo que muchos se sintieran avergonzados porque ellos que llevaban años en este negocio, apenas y habían ascendido.

La única que no tenía esa preocupación era la chica pelirroja que tenía esa misteriosa poción roja que había recibido como compensación por la poción rota por el guerrero oscuro, entonces movida por la curiosidad, la chica de nombre Brita, miro al dueño de la taberna, quien también estaba observando la poción con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué clase de poción es esta? –Pregunto al tabernero.

\- Quién sabe. –Fue su única respuesta.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tú lo sabes? –Bufo Brita mientras veía con enojo al tabernero.

\- No me mires así, yo no soy el que acepto esta poción como compensación ¿Si quiera sabes qué tan valiosa es la poción que te reemplazaron? –Pregunto el tabernero a los que Brita solo negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo idea, nunca he visto una poción así antes, además, he notado que estabas mirando también porque nunca viste una poción así antes ¿Verdad, viejo?

Brita había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿Puede esta poción realmente compensarte? El que tu poción se rompiera es un hecho ¿Correcto? Esta podría ser más barata que la que habías comprado.

\- Esto puede ser… esto es una apuesta, pero tengo la confianza de que saldré ganando, esto me fue entregado por un tipo con una ostentosa armadura luego de oír el valor de mi poción.

\- Ya veo… –El tabernero se veía pensativo.

\- Nunca había visto una poción de recuperación de un color tan extraño, podría ser un Ítem raro, pero si hubiera dudado y pedido que me pagara con dinero, hubiera sido lo mismo que dejar la guarida del tigre con las manos vacías, hare que un tasador le eche un vistazo y así sabré cuánto vale.

\- Oh, si es así yo pagare el valor de la tasación, no solo eso, también te recomendare un buen lugar para ello.

\- ¿Viejo? –Miro Brita al tabernero mientras ella fruncía el ceño, el dueño de la taberna no era un mal tipo, pero definitivamente no era un hombre caritativo, ella sabía que habría un truco.

\- ¡Hey! No me mires así, solo quiero que me digas después cuales son los efectos de esa poción.

\- ¿Eso es lo que planeabas?

\- Es un excelente trato ¿Correcto? Y con mis conexiones te puedo presentar con la mejor farmacéutica, Lizzie Bareare.

Brita se sorprendió, muchos mercenarios y aventureros se reunían en E-Rantel, así que los comerciantes especializados en equipamiento podían tener mucho dinero comerciando, y las pociones de recuperación eran los Ítems más rentables.

Era por ello que E-Rantel tenía farmacéuticos más que otras ciudades.

Pero incluso de cara a tanta competencia, Lizzie Bareare mantenía el título de la mejor farmacéutica. De entre todos los farmacéuticos en la ciudad, ella podría producir los mejores tipos de pociones complicadas. Ya que el dueño había mencionado a Lizzie Bareare, Brita no podría negarse.

* * *

**Bien, se que todos esperaron bastante por este episodio, a lo que si, lamento la demora, pero como dije en el final del ultimo episodio estuve corrigiendo a detalle todos los episodios que ya llevaba y los volvi a subir ya corregidos, y tarde porque el documento de word donde llevo el fanfic tenia casi 250 paginas (no cuento las de este episodio pero solo este episodio ya agrego unas 25 paginas mas) y hacer una revision de errores, agregar nuevas ideas relevantes a futuro y otras cosas de este nivel hicieron que solo mirara unas paginas, corrigiera y terminara cansado de la revision.**

**Ahora, un usuario llamado hizo un comentario sobre esto, y aqui esta mi respuesta:**

**Estas en lo correcto, no estas en posicion de decirme nada, pero me alegra ver que estabas preocupado porque no dejara la historia, y la verdad lo agradesco, y como ya acabo de dar las explicaciones, pues no es necesario explicar mas del asunto, y como ya termine de hacer correcciones (a menos que otro encuentre mas errores) quizas vuelva al ritmo normal de publicaciones de episodios que tenia antes (aunque puede que pierda tiempo en lo que deinitivamente va a cambiar de la trama original) y el proximo episodio espero tenerlo pronto, ademas, para compensar por la larga espera decidi regalarles este episodio largo.**

**Por ultimo les digo que por favor dejen sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, y no olviden que estoy constantemente haciendo correcciones, hasta la proxima.**


	17. La Primera Mision

**Bueno, un nuevo episodio mas ha llegado, y parece que ahora tardare mas en publicarlo porque aqui empezare a separar mi historia de la original (No del todo, pero tratare de darle vuelo a algunas ideas), pero bueno, disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: LA PRIMERA MISION.**

Mientras Brita olfateaba como un perro, tenía la impresión de que el aire había sido teñido con algún color.

No se equivocaba, había un leve olor a vegetación, este olor era causado por la acumulación de aromas de medicinas y hierbas, y también le decía a Brita que había llegado a su destino.

Brita siguió moviéndose adelante hacia el área de donde el color venía con más fuerza, luego de mirar cautelosamente a su alrededor, llego al frente del edificio más alto.

El diseño de este edificio era diferente de los otros que tenían la tienda al frente y el lugar del trabajo al fondo. La estructura completa estaba diseñada para servir de lugar de trabajo, no tenía un lugar que sirviera como tienda como los otros edificios.

De acuerdo al texto en la placa de madera que colgaba de la puerta, y a los signos de afuera, este era el lugar, la campana que colgaba sobre la puerta sonaba fuertemente cuando empujo la puerta al entrar, ingreso a un salón que parecía servir para recibir invitados, con dos bancas que miraban la una a la otra en medio, estanterías colocadas en las paredes y plantas decorativas en las esquinas.

\- ¡Bienvenida! –Brita escucho la voz con la que fue recibida por alguien en el momento en el que entro en el salón.

Era una voz masculina, pero sonaba demasiado joven para ser de un hombre, miro alrededor y encontró a un joven vestido con unas ropas de trabajo manchadas con savia, del cual también venia un fuerte olor.

Su cara estaba cubierta por su largo y rubio cabello, dificultando juzgar su edad, pero debido a su voz y a su talla, todavía debía de estar en crecimiento.

Debía de ser solo un joven, pero Brita podía adivinar su nombre. Aparte de su abuela, él también, debido a sus talentos, era una de las pocas personas famosas en E-Rantel.

\- ¿Señor…Nfirea Bareare?

\- Sí, ese soy yo. –Asintió Nfirea. -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

\- ¡Ah, claro! Por favor espere un momento. –Brita saco el papel doblado que le había entregado el dueño de la taberna y se la entregó al joven.

Nfirea inmediatamente lo abrió para leer su contenido.

\- Ya veo, así que es eso ¿Podría por favor mostrarme la poción?

Nfirea recibió la poción de Brita y la levanto al nivel de sus ojos, incluso aunque estuvieran cubiertos por su pelo.

La atmosfera cambio.

Cuando Nfirea movió sus cabellos a un lado, revelo sus facciones eran bastante agradables, muchas mujeres se enamoraran de el en el futuro.

Pero a pesar de su aguda mirada, su cara conservaba un aire infantil, considerando en la forma en la que hablaba, era difícil de imaginar que sus ojos fueran así de perspicaces, mientras brillaban con una intensa emoción. Nfirea agito la poción varias veces y asintió:

\- Lo siento, pero no es conveniente hablar aquí ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

Brita estuvo de acuerdo y siguió a Nfirea a un cuarto desordenado, eso era lo que ella pensaba debido a que le faltaba el conocimiento profesional necesario. Sobre la mesa, sobre la mesa había frascos, tubos de ensayo, destiladores, morteros, cubetas de precipitación, lámparas de alcohol, balanzas, extrañas vasijas y otras cosas. Los estantes en las paredes estaban repletos de numerosas hierbas y minerales.

Un olor único y acre se podía sentir en el cuarto, dando la impresión de ser peligroso para el cuerpo.

La persona dentro del cuarto observaba a los dos súbitos intrusos.

Era una mujer anciana con el cabello totalmente blanco que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, con las manos y caras llenos de arrugas, sus ropas tenían manchas más fuertes que las de Nfirea, dándole un fuerte olor a pasto.

Nfirea se dirigió a la vieja mujer al entrar:

\- ¡Abuela!

\- ¿Qué sucede? No hay necesidad que hagas tanto ruido, puedo oírte mis oídos funcionan todavía bien.

Nfirea solo tenía una abuela paterna, que era la mejor farmacéutica de mi ciudad, Lizzie Bareare.

\- De prisa, echa un vistazo a esto. –Nfirea la dio la poción a su abuela, la intensa mirada que Lizzie hizo a Brita que le puso la carne de gallina, como si estuviera esperando un poderoso guerrero veterano.

No era ninguna ilusión. Los farmacéuticos tenían que usar magia mientras creaban sus pociones, mientras más famoso era el farmacéutico, más alto el nivel de hechizos que podía usar. Era por eso que Lizzie, la mejor farmacéutica de E-Rantel, era más fuerte que Brita.

\- Esta poción… ¿Tú trajiste esto aquí…? ¿Está poción legendaria? No, podría ser… ¿La sangre de dios? Hey ¿Qué poción es esta?

\- ¿Eh? –Fue la única respuesta de Brita quien miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, eso era lo que quería yo preguntar, pensó.

\- Imposible… que una poción como esta exista ¿De dónde la obtuviste? ¿De alguna ruina?

\- ¿Eh? Em, no es…

\- Que chica tan lenta, solo responde a mi pregunta ¡De donde obtuviste esto! ¿La robaste?

\- ¿hmmm? –Los hombros de Brita temblaron por la sorpresa. Ella no había hecho nada malo, pero aun así sentía como si la estuvieran sermoneando.

\- …Abuela, la estas asustando.

\- De que estás hablando Nfirea. No la estoy asustando… ¿Correcto?

No, si lo está haciendo. Brita quería decir eso, pero trago saliva y conto la historia de cómo había obtenido la poción:

\- Ah, erm, esto me fue dado como compensación por alguien.

\- ¿Eh? –Los ojos de Lizzie se pusieron serios. –Es tan valiosa…

\- Espera un minuto, abuela. Si pudiera saber, señorita Brita ¿Quién se la dio? ¿Por qué?

Brita ayudada por Nfirea simplemente explico que obtuvo la poción de una persona misteriosa en una armadura completa, que iba acompañado por otros 4 sujetos igual de extraños. Las arrugas en el rostro de Lizzie se hicieron aún más marcadas luego de oírlo:

\- ¿…Sabias que existen 3 tipos de pociones?

Sin darle a Brita la oportunidad de responder, Lizzie continúo:

\- El primer tipo se fabrica solamente usando hierbas. Este tipo solamente muestran sus efectos lentamente y solamente fortalecerá las habilidades base de un humano. Sus efectos son mínimos pero es barata. El segundo tipo están hechas de hierba y magia, este tipo de pociones muestra sus efectos más rápidos que las primeras, pero todavía tarda algún tiempo para la reacción, si se trata de un momento luego de la batalla, la mayoría de los aventureros usaran pociones de este tipo para recuperarse. El último tipo son las pociones creadas con nada más que magia, están hechas inyectando mana en liquido alquímico. Los efectos de esta poción son inmediatos, pero son bastante caras. Ahora ¿Qué tipo de poción crees que es esta que haz traído? No puedo ver ningún residuo de hierba, así que debe ser una poción hecha con magia. Pero…

Lizzie tomo una botella y la lleno con un líquido color azul y la puso frente a Brita:

\- Esta es una poción de recuperación mágica básica ¿Te das cuenta de la diferencia de color? Durante su creación, las pociones de recuperación mágicas se tornan de color azul, pero la tuya es roja. Eso significa que el proceso de producción de tu poción es diferente que el de una poción de recuperación normal. En términos simples, esta es una poción extremadamente rara y podría revolucionar las técnicas de elaboración de pociones… tal vez sea un poco difícil para ti entender lo que esto significa.

\- Luego que Lizzie terminara con su explicación, ella activo su magia:

\- **[Identify Magic] [Detect Magic Enchantment].**

Lizzie había usado dos hechizos y su expresión se transformó en sorpresa e ira.

\- ¡Kukukukuku…Fujajajaja! –Una risa maniaca resonó en el pequeño cuarto.

Lizzie levanto lentamente la cabeza, revelando una aterradora y enloquecida sonrisa.

Brita estaba conmocionada por el súbito cambio de Lizzie y no podía decir nada, no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo.

\- ¡Kukukukuku! ¡Justo como pensaba! ¡Mira cuidadosamente esta poción Nfirea! Esta es la forma definitiva de una poción ¡Justo aquí! Nosotros los farmacéuticos, los alquimistas y todos los que estamos dedicados a la creación de pociones no somos capaces de alcanzar este nivel ideal ¡Ni siquiera después de un largo periodo de investigación!

Las mejillas de Lizzie estaban enrojecidas debido a las grandes emociones que sentía mientras respiraba con dificultad mientras jadeaba sin cesar.

Negándose a soltarla, movió la poción en frente de la cara de Nfirea:

\- Las pociones se deterioran con el tiempo ¿Correcto?

\- Si, por supuesto.

Comparado a la emoción de Lizzie, el tono de Nfirea era bastante calmado, pero Brita distinguía rasgos de emoción por su expresión.

No sabía por qué los dos se habían emocionado tanto, pero sabía que había sido arrastrada a un evento enorme. La poción que había traído había hecho que la mejor farmacéutica se pusiera así.

\- Las pociones hechas usando solo magia son creadas usando fluido alquímico. Estos fluidos están hechos usando minerales como base antes de ser cambiados a través de la alquimia ¡Así que es natural que se deterioren con el tiempo! Es por eso que necesitamos usar el hechizo **[Preserve]**.

En ese momento, Lizzie hizo una pausa y concluyo:

\- Esa era la forma antes de ese momento.

Brita entendía ligeramente las palabras de Lizzie y miraba el líquido rojo con sorpresa.

\- ¡Esta poción! ¡Esta poción! ¡Esta poción roja! No se deteriorara incluso sin usar magia de preservación ¡Esta es la poción perfecta! ¡Nadie ha hecho algo así antes! De acuerdo a las leyendas, la poción de recuperación real es la sangre de los dioses.

Lizzie agito la poción en su mano, el brillante color rojo se arremolino dentro.

\- Por supuesto, eso es solo una leyenda. Existe una broma entre los farmacéuticos que la sangre de los dioses era azul.

Un momento después, Lizzie miraba la poción agitándose en su temblorosa mano:

\- ¡Tal vez esta sea la verdadera sangre de dios!

Los jadeos de Lizzie, Nfirea que le daba palmaditas en la espalda y la estupefacta Brita:

El silencio de los 3 fue finalmente roto por Lizzie:

\- …Viniste a averiguar los efectos de esta poción ¿Correcto? Es equivalente a un hechizo de recuperación de segundo nivel. Ignorando su rareza y su valor intangible, su precio son 8 monedas de oro. Pero, si añades su valor intangible, el precio de la poción podría ser suficiente como para matar por ella.

El cuerpo de Brita se estremeció.

Solo el valor y sus efectos eran muy elevados para la aventurera de nivel hierro, Brita. El problema era el valor intangible, que hacía que incluso Lizzie la observara con una mirada aguda como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad para robarla.

Pero todavía había dudas en su corazón ¿Por qué aquel hombre en armadura completa le ofrecería a ella este tipo de poción tan fácilmente? ¿Quién era ese extraño grupo de personas que habían llegado hoy a la posada?

Incontables preguntas surgieron en su corazón. Lizzie pregunto:

\- ¿Querrías vendernos la poción? Te daré un buen precio ¿Qué te parecen 32 monedas de oro?

Los ojos de Brita se hicieron aún más grandes, el precio ofrecido era una suma significante para Brita. Si uno no la derrochaba, esta suma era suficiente para alimentar a 3 familias por 3 años.

Brita dudo, sabía que esta poción tenía un increíble valor ¿Pero era la decisión correcta venderla ahora por 32 monedas de oro? Las oportunidades de obtener otra poción así eran muy bajas.

Pero… ¿Viviría para regresar si se negaba?

Viendo la duda de Brita, Lizzie sacudió la cabeza y le hizo otra propuesta…

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Cinco figuras salían de la posada dirigiéndose a su destino, todos estaban preparándose para cualquier misión que se pudieran encontrar, y mientras caminaban por las calles, vieron que en una parte del mercado una gran multitud estaba congregándose en un pequeño puesto en particular, el ruido era tan grande que apenas se podía entenderse lo que las personas en la multitud querían decir.

\- ¡Vendida la espada al noble de traje verde por 40 monedas de platino!

Un mayordomo recibió la espada y se acercó al hombre en cuestión para entregarle su nueva espada en mano, mientras el noble empezó a poner las monedas en su saco, contándolas para que vieran que pago la cantidad acordada.

\- Muy bien caballeros, no olviden que estas son unas de las últimas mercancías del herrero Takemaru antes de que nos vayamos a Re-Estize en una semana.

Todos los que estaban en el puesto empezaron a cuchichear, pensando quizás en cómo planear un viaje a la capital para conseguir ítems para poder tener más poder, ya sea un aventurero que necesita mejorar su equipamiento, un noble que quería tener un arma con la que protegerse, o un mercader que pueda revender una mercancía en otra ciudad a un precio mayor.

\- Bien, ahora nuestra siguiente mercancía para la venta, esta es una daga, esta imbuida con el hechizo **[Open Wounds]**, un corte y la víctima no podrá sanar su herida sin un hechizo de curación, empezaremos la oferta de esta daga con el precio de 2 monedas de platino.

\- ¡2 monedas de platino!

\- ¡3 monedas!

\- ¡5 monedas!

\- ¡7 monedas!

\- ¡Yo ofrezco 10!

Las ofertas estaban empezando a llover tan rápido que el mercader apenas estaba siguiendo la puja, los 5 aventureros ignoraron a la multitud y a los mercaderes y siguieron su camino, encaminándose directamente al gremio de aventureros.

La segunda cosa que llamo la atención en su camino, era un edificio que estaba siendo ocupado por soldados y estaban empezando a llenar el edificio con muebles que parecían ser bastante finos.

\- _"__¿Qué estarán haciendo esos soldados?"_

\- _"__Tal vez están haciendo una oficina de reclutamiento."_

\- _"__¿Estás seguro Nishi-san?"_

\- _"__Si, no cabe duda, recuerden que Touch-san le dijo al capitán guerrero sobre sus suposiciones del plan del emperador, si es así, probablemente empezaran a hacer reclutamientos permanentes."_

\- _"__El sistema del reino en términos militares es bastante deficiente, necesitan este cambio si es que quieren sobrevivir como un reino."_

Los jugadores estaban conscientes de que esto no era su asunto, y sabían que las reglas del gremio de aventureros no les permitían meterse en este tipo de asuntos, así que ellos respetarían eso.

* * *

Una vez adentro del gremio de aventureros, la primera cosa que hizo el grupo fue dirigirse al tablero donde las misiones estaban marcadas en el tablero, Yamaiko quien era la encargada de ver con sus **[Lentes de Traducción]** la lista de misiones fue la primera en acercarse para elegir su primer trabajo.

Cuando ella se levantó los velos de la cara, todos estaban sorprendidos por el extremadamente hermoso rostro de la mujer, ignorando el detalle de su estatura, todos los hombres y mujeres de la habitación dejaron de hablar al ver la exótica belleza que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Yamaiko sentía la mirada de todos en la habitación, sin embargo las ignoro y se puso los lentes para leer los carteles, sin embargo eso solo hizo que los hombres pusieran más atención en la mujer, ya que los lentes le daban un aire más intelectual y resaltaba aún más su belleza, atrayendo aún más a los hombres que la miraban anonadados por semejante belleza. Sin embargo, fue cuando cubrieron los compañeros de equipo a la mujer que todos salieron del trance, pero ahora el ver al grupo nuevo entonces tenía un nuevo tema de conversación.

\- ¿Han visto a esos sujetos?

\- Si, según se son nuevos.

\- He notado sus rangos, todos son placa de cobre.

\- Pero ¿Ves sus equipamientos? Se ven muy buenos para unos aventureros de ese rango.

\- Probablemente son hijos de ricos que recibieron esos equipamientos de sus padres.

\- A lo mejor se lo compraron a ese herrero que llego hace poco a la ciudad.

\- Probablemente son hijos de un noble que tuvieron el capricho de ser aventureros.

\- Aprenderán pronto lo difícil que es este trabajo.

\- ¿Has visto a las mujeres? Ambas son unas bellezas.

\- Pero ya viste cuan alta es esa mujer, por muy bella que sea ella no parece que vayamos a poder siquiera tener una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la otra?

\- Probablemente también es inalcanzable, a lo mejor ellas están en una relación con alguno de los otros 3.

\- Además, haz visto sus equipamientos, se ven bastante raros.

\- Si, los guanteletes de esa clérigo son completamente dispares, uno rojo y uno blanco ¿Acaso no consiguió un par idéntico?

\- O ese extraño pergamino que lleva ese ninja ¿Acaso necesita escribir mucho para necesitar un rollo tan grande?

Los comentarios hacia las cinco figuras iban y venían de todas las direcciones, ellos simplemente los ignoraron mientras Yamaiko leía las misiones que tenían disponibles.

\- Bueno muchachos, encontré 3 misiones que están en nuestro rango, y al parecer la misión más difícil es una para cazar un gran grupo de ogros que están ocasionando problemas en las cercanías de la ciudad, en las afueras del bosque, pero requiere mínimo a 15 aventureros rango cobre o 10 de rango hierro.

\- ¡Es perfecto! Significa que ese trabajo será perfecto para iniciar, si la cumplimos siendo solo 5 ganaremos rápido fama ¡Tomemos esa!

Yamaiko tomo el papel de la misión y lo llevo directamente a la mesa donde estaba la recepcionista, y le entrego el papel con amabilidad.

\- Disculpe, queremos tomar esta misión.

La recepcionista miro el papel y se sorprendió.

\- ¿Están seguros que quieren tomar esta misión?

\- Por supuesto, somos aventureros de rango cobre, y las reglas dicen que solo podemos tomar misiones en ese rango, así que queremos esta misión.

\- Pero, esta es la misión más complicada en ese rango de momento, y el requisito para esta misión es que mínimo deben ser 15 aventureros de rango cobre o 10 aventureros de rango hierro… si fallan, mucha gente podría morir a consecuencia de ello. –Hablo la recepcionista a lo que el hombre con la armadura intervino.

\- No se preocupe, nosotros somos un equipo capaz, nuestra compañera Nabe es una hechicera que sabe magia de tercer nivel y nuestra clérigo Akemi es una hechicera prodigiosa que conoce magia sagrada del quinto nivel y conoce hechizos como **[Raise Dead] **mi amigo Kintaro es un ninja de alto nivel, nuestro Ranger Shinji es un arquero con una precisión impresionante, yo soy un guerrero bastante fuerte, y todos estamos al mismo nivel que nuestras compañeras hechiceras**.**

La cara de la recepcionista era de sorpresa al oír las habilidades de los 5 sujetos que estaban frente a ella, pero ella no era la única que tenía esa reacción, todos los que estaban en la sala empezaron a hablar más fuerte y más sorprendidos, especialmente por las 2 mujeres, el hecho de que la chica joven era capaz de usar magias de tercer nivel ya era bastante sorprendente, pero el hecho de que la otra mujer pudiera hacer uso de magia de quinto nivel, y más aún, que pudiera usar magia de resurrección era impresionante, la única persona en todo el Reino que conocía esa magia era la líder de las rosas azules, si lo que decía el guerrero con armadura era verdad, entonces quien tenga a esa mujer en su equipo tendrá el rango adamantita en poco tiempo.

\- …Bueno… si ustedes están en lo cierto están seguros… entonces…

\- ¿Quizás podrían ayudarnos a nosotros con una misión? –Interrumpió una voz, y todos voltearon a las nueva voz, Nabe se puso en guardia pero el ninja puso una mano en su hombro recordándole con una mirada lo que le dijeron el día anterior.

El hombre de armadura miro a los collares del grupo que se estaba acercando, y la mayoría de ellos llevaban placas de plata.

\- ¿El trabajo…vale la pena?

\- Considerando las habilidades que ustedes tienen, valdrá la pena para ustedes. –Le contesto el hombre que parecía ser el líder del cuarteto. Llevaba una armadura de cota de malla, numerosas cadenas de anillos que formaban una malla que era usada sobre una armadura de cuero, daba la impresión de ser un guerrero.

Los jugadores actuaron y se acercaron mutuamente para hacer una conversación a medio de susurros.

\- ¿Qué dices líder? ¿Crees que deberíamos escucharlos?

\- Son aventureros de rango plata, la misión que ellos harán es más difícil, y muy probablemente será mejor de lo que la recepcionista nos ofrezca.

\- Cierto, nuestra meta es ascender, si hacemos bien esta misión nosotros ganaremos fama rápidamente.

\- Satoru-kun tiene razón, creo que nosotros podremos usar esto a nuestro favor.

\- Hare los que los supremos decidan.

\- Yo creo que debemos al menos escuchar la oferta Satoru-tan, así decidiremos que hacer.

\- Bien, está decidido. –Termino Satoru a lo que los jugadores se voltearon y Satoru se puso al frente. –Pues si es un trabajo que valga la pena, entonces estaremos felices de trabajar junto a ustedes, pero antes de aceptar quisiéramos averiguar qué tipo de trabajo nos están ofreciendo.

Luego de oír la respuesta de Momonga el hombre le indico a la recepcionista que les preparara una habitación para ellos.

* * *

Era similar a un cuarto de conferencias, una mesa de madera en el centro con sillas colocadas alrededor de ella, los hombres se sentaron uno junto al otro en las sillas.

\- Bueno, por favor, tomen asiento.

Los jugadores se sentaron como pidieron, Narberal también lo hizo solo para seguir a los supremos.

Los jóvenes del otro equipo se veían muy jóvenes, ninguno parecía tener más de 20 años. Pero no había nada infantil sobre ellos, todos tenían un aire de madurez más allá de su edad.

Parecía como si se hubieran sentado casualmente, pero sus posiciones les permitirían tomar sus armas inmediatamente. Tal vez era un acto inconsciente, o por la fuerza del hábito luego de incontables experiencias con la muerte.

\- Antes de hablar del trabajo, presentémonos de manera simple. –El hombre que parecía el líder, hablo en nombre de todos.

Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, un rasgo muy común entre los habitantes del Reino, mientras que su poco notable cara tenia rasgos suaves.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, soy el líder de las "espadas de la oscuridad," Peter Mork. Este es nuestro Ranger, Lukrut Volve. –Señalo a otro hombre que tenía pelo rubio y una armadura de cuero que asintió. Sus entrecerrados ojos marrones eran alegres y sus largas y delgadas extremidades le daban la impresión de una araña. Pero su delgado cuerpo era el resultado de haber eliminado toda la grasa.

\- El siguiente es nuestro encantador mágico y el estratega del equipo, Ninya, "el genio mago."

\- Encantado de conocerlos. –Era el más joven del equipo. El hombre asintiendo con la cabeza ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules, pero la sonrisa de su cara todavía se veía infantil.

Al contrario de la bronceada piel de sus compañeros, su piel era pálida y tenía la cara con las mejores facciones del grupo. No eran facciones del tipo varonil, sino más bien un poco femeninas. Y comparado a los otros hombres, su voz tenía un tono un poco más elevado.

Pero la sonrisa en su cara parecía una máscara, no era diferente de una sonrisa falsa.

En cuanto a su ropa, mientras sus compañeros vestían armadura, él solamente llevaba ropas de cuero, si uno miraba bajo la mea podría ver numerosos objetos extraños que colgaban de su cinturón, incluyendo botellas de formas extrañas y cosas esas extrañas de madera.

Considerando el título de "el genio mago" él debería ser similar a Momonga o Herohero, un magic caster.

\- …Peter ¿Podrías por favor dejar de usar ese vergonzoso apodo en las conversaciones?

\- ¿Eh? Pero es genial.

\- ¿Tienes un apodo? –Pregunto Peroroncino con sorpresa.

\- Nació con un "talento," él es un "genio encantador mágico."

\- ¡Oh! –Fue la única respuesta de los jugadores.

\- _"__Vaya suerte, así que hemos conocido a la segunda persona que tiene un "talento" de este mundo."_

\- _"__Bueno, no los interrumpamos, ahora nos dirán que talento tiene."_

\- _"__Si, por la forma en que hablan probablemente les encanta presumirlo."_

\- No es nada impresionante, es solo una coincidencia que mi "talento" es acorde a mi trabajo.

\- ¡Oh! –Volvieron a responder los jugadores, ellos inconscientemente se acercaron más para poder oír con más cuidado.

Acorde a lo que los hombres de la Teocracia contaron, los "talentos" eran el poder más común del mundo, y a la vez el más variable, en cuanto a la cantidad de talentos era increíblemente desconocida, pero la cantidad de gente que tenía uno era de 1 por cada 200 habitantes, y todos los talentos variaban en habilidades pequeñas, intermedias y grandes.

Como por ejemplo predecir el clima de mañana con una certeza del 70%, incrementar la fuerza de criaturas invocada, la habilidad de cosechar plantas unos cuantos días más temprano de lo común, ser capaz de usar la magia de los dragones de antaño, y más.

Ya que este poder era determinado al nacer, no había forma de escogerlo o cambiarlo. Habían muchos casos de personas con talentos innatos para incrementar el poder destructivo de la magia, pero si la persona no podía usar magia, entonces el "talento" se desperdiciaba, cuando escucharon ese dato, Momonga sugirió buscar a esas personas que tenían talentos incompatibles para probar la teoría de robar un talento con **[Wish Upon a Star]**.

Solo los afortunados podían usar sus "talentos" a toda su capacidad, aparte de las personas con poderosos "talentos," el que estos talentos decidieran el rumbo de la vida de una persona era bastante raro.

\- Su "talento" se llama "talento mágico," le permite aprender hechizos en la mitad del tiempo habitual, él podría aprender lo que un mago le tomaría 8 años aprender solo en 4 años ¿No es verdad? No soy un encantador mágico, así que no estoy seguro de que tan genial sea eso."

\- _"__Ese talento es asombroso."_

\- _"__Estoy de acuerdo contigo Momonga-kun, si ese talento hubiera existido en YGGDRASIL, los magos que lo tuvieran hubieran explotado ese "talento" para ganar hechizos más rápido."_

\- _"__Tener ese "talento" sería muy útil, debemos considerarlo para hacer la prueba."_

\- _"__También podríamos convertirlos en aliados, tener compañeros con estos talentos sería más útil que robarlos."_

\- _"__Cierto Momonga-san, no olvides que sugeriste que usaríamos la prueba en alguien con un talento útil para nosotros pero inútil para su usuario."_

\- _"__Si, perdonen, me deje llevar por la emoción."_

\- …Tengo suerte de tener este talento desde que nací. Gracias a eso pude dar los primeros pasos para lograr mi sueño. Si no fuera por esta habilidad solamente sería una persona corriente viviendo una ocupada vida. –El tono bajo de su voz contenía tristeza y pesadez, Peter trato de cambiar la atmosfera y hablo de un tono diferente.

\- No importa eso, tu eres una persona famosa poseedora de un "talento" en esta ciudad.

\- _"__Qué raro."_

\- _"__¿Sucede algo Yamaiko-san?"_

\- _"__Este chico, sentí algo con lo que dijo."_

\- _"__¿De qué hablas Yamaiko-tan?"_

\- _"__No puedo explicarlo con palabras, solo es un presentimiento que tengo… algo… familiar."_

\- Pero hay alguien más famoso que yo.

\- ¿La líder de "Rosa azul"?

\- Esa persona también es famosa entre los aventureros, pero estoy hablando de esta ciudad.

\- ¡Quieres decir Bareare! –Vino la voz del único hombre que todavía no se había presentado.

\- _"__¿¡Alguien más tiene un talento que lo hace famoso!?"_ –Pensó Momonga manteniendo el contacto con sus amigos. – ¿Qué talento tiene esa persona?

Los cuatro los miraron sorprendidos, era aparente que esa información era un asunto muy bien conocido por todos.

\- _"__Felicidades Momonga-san, cometiste otro error."_

\- _"__No, aun no lo hizo."_

\- _"__De que hablas Nishi-san."_

\- _"__Ahora te lo dirá el líder de este equipo."_

\- Ya veo, con esas vestimentas tan ostentosas y llamativas y acompañado de 2 bellezas que destacan demasiado. No es extraño que no supiéramos nada sobre ustedes, es porque no son de aquí ¿Verdad?

\- _"__A eso me refería." _–Respondió Nishikienrai, Momonga usando esa conclusión asintió.

\- Así es, tienes razón, acabamos de llegar aquí ayer.

\- Oh ¿Entonces no lo sabes? Él es una persona famosa en esta ciudad, pero parece que su nombre no se ha oído en otras ciudades aun ¿Correcto?

\- Si, nunca hemos oído su nombre ¿Te importaría decirnos?

\- Su nombre es Nfirea Bareare, es el nieto de una famosa farmacéutica. Su "talento" es la habilidad de usar cualquier clase de Ítem mágico. No solo pergaminos de diferentes sistemas mágicos, sino también Ítems que solo otras razas no humanas pueden usar.

\- ¿Oh? –Fue la única respuesta de todos los jugadores quienes no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa de lo que acababan de oír.

\- _"__Usar cualquier Ítem sin restricción ¡Eso es trampa!"_

\- _"__Tienes razón, si alguien así existiera en YGGDRASIL se hubiera convertido en el más odiado porque llegaría a ser un jugador top en poco tiempo."_

\- _"__Ese si es uno de los talentos que valdría la pena robar, aun si eso signifique crearse muchos enemigos."_

\- _"__¡Pues tenemos que hacer que ese sujeto sea nuestro aliado cuanto antes! ¡Ahora con más razón tenemos que tener más fama y hacerlo nuestro amigo!"_

\- _"__¿Por qué tan preocupado Nishi-san?"_

\- _"__Ese "talento" si no tiene límites puede romper cualquier restricción y puede usar cualquier Ítem, ese sujeto podría usar la armadura de campeón mundial o nuestra arma de gremio sin restricción."_

\- _"__Nishi-kun tiene razón, un talento así de impresionante es mejor si esta de nuestro lado."_

\- _"__Entonces nuestras misiones servirán para hacernos su amigo, un farmacéutico como el probablemente pedirá misiones cada cierto tiempo."_

\- Creo que ese hombre es peligroso. –Susurro Narberal.

\- Lo se hija, venir aquí fue la decisión correcta, planearemos que hacer con él después. –Respondió Nishikienrai también en voz baja.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Oh, no es nada, por cierto ¿Puedes presentarme a tu último amigo?

\- Muy bien, él es el druida Dine Woodwonder. Puede usar hechizos de curación, magia de la manipulación de la naturaleza y también tiene conocimientos sobre hierbas. Por favor, ve con el si no te sientes bien, tiene medicina que es muy útil contra dolores de estómago.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos. –el hombre que lo saludaba tenía una gra barba que le cubría la boca y debido a su voluminoso cuerpo que parecía un bárbaro. Pero incluso así se veía más joven que los jugadores. Tenía un aroma a hierbas, que parecía venir de una de las muchas bolsas pequeñas que llevaban en su cintura.

\- Bien ahora nos toca a nosotros, yo soy Satoru, nuestro Ranger es Shinji, la sacerdotisa se llama Akemi, el ninja es Kintaro y su hija Nabe.

\- Encantado de conocerlos. –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, la única excepción fue Nabe.

\- Muy bien, encantado de conocerlos a todos, Satoru-san, pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Disculpa por ir al punto tan rápidamente, pero hablemos del trabajo. En realidad lo que queremos de ti no es un trabajo.

\- Entonces… –Momonga dijo desconcertado. Peter levanto la mano para detenerlo queriendo dejar las preguntas de Momonga para después.

\- El trabajo es exterminación masiva de monstruos alrededor de la ciudad.

\- ¿Exterminación de monstruos…? –Pregunto Peroroncino sorprendido.

\- _"__No entiendo a este sujeto, es obvio que quieren que tengamos un trabajo."_

\- _"__A lo mejor están tratando de hacer uso de algún hueco legal para que podamos entrar en la misión a pesar de nuestro rango."_

\- ¿Qué tipo de monstruos vamos a exterminar?

\- Antes de que empecemos a explicar esta misión, queremos que juren que por favor guarden esto como un secreto aunque se nieguen a tomar este trabajo, porque si esto se sabe, nosotros podríamos meternos en graves problemas con el gremio.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

\- Si. Así es Kintaro-san.

\- _"__Entonces debemos tomar esta misión, si es algo que necesitan mantener en secreto significa que es algo enorme."_

\- Bien, si es así, entonces prometemos que no diremos nada. –Dijo Momonga, a lo que los jugadores levantaron la mano para reafirmar que guardarían el secreto.

\- Bien, confiare en ustedes solo porque necesitamos a más gente para que hagamos este trabajo.

\- De acuerdo ¿En qué consiste este trabajo?

\- Verán, en la última semana misteriosamente cientos de goblins, ogros y variadas bestias mágicas han empezado a aparecer con mayor regularidad atacando a gente a las afueras del bosque de Tob, y hace 2 días hubo un ataque a la carroza de un noble. –Dijo Peter a lo que Ninya hizo un bufido y su rostro mostraba un notorio disgusto, los jugadores notaron esto pero nadie hablo.

\- ¿Y ahora el noble contrato a su equipo para hacer el trabajo?

\- Al principio eso iba a ocurrir, pero lamentablemente un explorador descubrió que la cantidad de monstruos es demasiado grande, incluso un equipo adamantita tendría problemas en exterminarlos.

\- ¿Son tantos?

\- Sí, pero también dijo que la situación es bastante preocupante, porque es muy raro que tantas criaturas estén tan cerca de la ciudad.

\- De hecho se cree que algo en el bosque está forzándolos a salir huyendo del lugar, no sabemos que es, pero las criaturas ahora están convirtiéndose en un problema.

\- Ya veo. –Respondió Momonga secamente.

\- Por esa razón el gremio de aventureros, el noble en cuestión y el alcalde de E-Rantel ahora contactaron a los aventureros de la ciudad de rango plata para arriba para encargarnos de asesinar a los monstruos antes de que se acerquen a ella.

\- Pero aun si reclutáramos a todos los aventureros de E-Rantel no podríamos manejar este trabajo, de hecho esa misión de asesinar ogros puesta en el rango cobre fue hecha para que en todos los aventureros de cobre y hierro hicieran un equipo más grande para tomarla, si resultaba, empezarían a poner más misiones así.

\- Por eso tenía un requisito mínimo de participantes.

\- Así es, es una manera de disfrazar el secreto, pero después de que escuchamos sobre las habilidades de su equipo, creemos que ustedes podrían ser una gran ayuda.

\- Entiendo.

\- Nosotros iremos durante los próximos días a pelear contra las criaturas por el área sureste del bosque de Tob, cerca de unas aldeas que fueron atacadas recientemente. –menciono Lukeluther mientras ponía su mirada en las chicas del grupo.

\- _"__Ahora entiendo por qué ellos decían que esto no era un trabajo, básicamente quieren que hagamos un "cultivo de monstruos" con esas criaturas."_

\- _"__Eso es básicamente con lo que todo jugador novato inicia ¿Por qué lo ponen como un trabajo difícil?"_

\- _"__Dijeron que la cantidad de monstruos es muy alta Pero-kun, así que no me extraña que eso se volviera algo más problemático, es igual a traer a un fumigador para eliminar una plaga que es muy grande."_

\- _"__Y creo que es nuestra culpa."_

\- _"__¿A qué te refieres Nishi-san?"_

\- _"__¿Qué no Aura y Buku-chan estaban explorando todo el lado este y sur del bosque de Tob la última semana?"_

\- _"__¡Entonces el que esos monstruos salieran del bosque fue completamente culpa de Nee-chan!"_

\- _"__Si, probablemente salieron asustados por el poder de ambas o de las mascotas de Aura, así que sea cual sea la razón, si, fue su culpa."_

\- _"__Pues ya no podremos hacer nada para corregir esto, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que ahora lo mejor será aprovechar el error de Buku-chan para que nosotros ganemos fama."_

\- _"__Y Nee-chan ahora tendrá que pagar por eso después, ya que esas criaturas del bosque van a ser masacradas por sus acciones y las de su hija."_

\- _"__Discutiremos eso después, por ahora tenemos que seguir con la conversación."_

\- Esto es lo que hacemos para ganarnos la vida.

\- El pago se dará en base a cuantos monstruos matemos y a cuan fuertes son, mientras más monstruos y más poderosos, mejor será la paga.

\- Esto es lo que los aventureros tenemos que hacer para ganarnos la vida.

\- Igual en esta temporada el gobierno de la ciudad iba a encomendar estas cacerías para mantener las poblaciones de esas criaturas controladas para evitar peligros a los ciudadanos, tenemos que reducir el peligro con esos ogros y goblins, aun si están huyendo de algo, tenemos que evitar que se acerquen a cualquier área habitada.

\- La mayoría de los gremios y naciones ahora se dedican a esto, pero era algo inaudito hace 5 años ¿No es eso sorprendente?

\- ¿Es algo nuevo el cazar monstruos por temporadas?

\- ¡Así es Shinji-san! ¿Acaso ustedes lo hacían en sus tierras?

\- No Ninya-kun, pero por la forma en que ustedes hablaban nos hizo creer que era algo común aquí.

\- Es que es una política nueva que la verdad nos ha beneficiado mucho a los aventureros.

Todos en el equipo de Peter asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Ninya.

\- Todo esto es gracias a la sabiduría de la princesa dorada.

\- Esta política no hubiera sido puesta en marcha, pero ella quería que se llevara a cabo incluso si tuviera que exonerar de impuestos a los aventureros.

\- _"__Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que no tenemos que preocuparnos por pagar impuestos."_ –Bromeo Peroroncino para sus compañeros.

\- Oh… ¿Ella tiene en tanta estima a los aventureros?

\- Así es. Incluso siendo una organización que no ha jurado lealtad a ningún país, y podría incluso ser vista como enemiga. Ni siquiera el Imperio ha sido tan magnánimo.

\- La princesa fue realmente sabia al proponer tantas políticas virtuosas… lo malo es que la mayor parte de ellas fueron rechazadas.

\- _"__El capitán guerrero dijo que la princesa de este Reino es entre sus hermanos la más adecuada para convertirse en la gobernante al contrario que sus hermanos."_

\- _"__Y escuchando las buenas opiniones que ellos dicen solo refuerzan lo que dijo, sin embargo al estar atado al hecho de que solo un hombre puede tomar el título hace que sienta lastima por ella."_

\- _"__Quizás algún día la conozcamos por una misión, pero eso probablemente tomara mucho tiempo."_

\- Quiero casarme con una belleza como ella…

\- Entonces trabaja duro y conviértete en noble.

\- ¡Ah! imposible, no podría vivir ese tipo de vida tan restrictiva.

\- Creo que ser un noble no es nada malo. Las leyes del reino les permiten a los aristócratas oprimir a los ciudadanos pudiendo hacer cualquier cosa que deseen. –Dijo Ninya bajo un fuerte sarcasmo bajo una falsa sonrisa.

\- _"__Parece que esta chica tiene rencor a los nobles."_

\- Que… tu lengua mordaz como siempre. Realmente odias a los nobles…

\- Sé que algunos de los aristócratas son hombres honorables, pero debido a ese cerdo que secuestro a mi hermana mayor, no puedo evitar odiarlos.

\- _"__¡Así que es eso!"_

\- _"__Saben, me gustaría conocer a ese noble, quisiera tener una larga charla con él." –_Pensó Yamaiko de tal manera que los otros jugadores sintieron un escalofrió.

\- _"__Tranquilízate Yamaiko-san."_

\- _"__Esta chica, es como yo. Busca a una hermana que ignora si siquiera está viva."_

Los jugadores entendieron a qué se refería Yamaiko, y mantuvieron el silencio.

\- ¡…Nos estamos desviando del tema! Estas no son el tipo de cosas que deberíamos estar diciendo en frente de ellos, quienes pelearan a nuestro lado.

Tratando de volver al tema principal, Peter fingió toser y dijo:

\- Eso es todo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esas criaturas no sean una amenaza para los ciudadanos.

Peter saco un pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa, parecía ser un mapa de las regiones cercanas, tenía información sobre los pueblos, bosques y ríos.

\- Nosotros iremos recorriendo los caminos de las cercanías del bosque de Tob, acorde a lo que sabemos una villa a unos pocos días a pie sobrevivió al ataque, nuestro plan es atacar a los monstruos en todo el camino, descansaremos y nos reabasteceremos en esa villa, y regresaremos a E-Rantel, en todo el proceso pelearemos con todos los monstruos que encontremos en la ida y vuelta, si no tenemos problemas quizás estaremos en esta misión entre unos 5 a 10 días. Los únicos monstruos que podrían atacarnos a distancia son los goblins, pero la recompensa por deshacernos de un monstruo tan débil no es tan alta.

\- ¿No hay posibilidades de que aparezcan goblins de alto nivel? –Pregunto Peroroncino con cautela, los jugadores sabían que los goblins podrían variar, y los niveles de los goblins que no fueran jugadores podrían llegar a ser desde el nivel 1 hasta el nivel 50.

\- Existen goblins poderosos, pero no aparecerán en el bosque al cual nos dirigimos, los goblins usualmente fuertes son líderes tribales y tampoco usaran a toda la tribu si es que atacan.

\- Esos goblins conocen el área de influencia humana, así que esos goblins incluso estarán conscientes aun con las circunstancias actuales que acercarse a las naciones humanas o sus cercanías es muy peligroso, los goblins que son más poderosos también son más inteligentes.

\- Mi hija puede usar magia del 3° nivel, así que no habrá problemas incluso si nos los encontramos ¿Correcto?

\- Ya veo, pero tengo que recordarte Kintaro-kun que existen también goblins que pueden usar hechizos de 3° nivel ¿Podrían ustedes decirnos que tipos de monstruos podríamos encontrarnos en la misión?

\- Lo más probable es que encontremos goblins y sus lobos, se han oído de bafolks y quizá lo más peligroso que nos podríamos encontrar serian ogros.

\- ¿No entraremos al bosque?

\- Así es, de por si el bosque ya es un lugar bastante peligroso por los insectos mágicos son un peligro grande hasta para los aventureros más experimentados, además, están contando en secreto a todos los aventureros que se dirijan al bosque que tendrán un bono si descubren la causa de que las criaturas salgan del bosque salgan a las llanuras, independientemente de si triunfan en la misión o no.

\- Eso es todo lo que sabemos de la situación actual Satoru-san ¿Qué piensas? ¿Está tu equipo dispuesto a darnos una mano?

\- ¿Qué dicen compañeros? Yo estoy de acuerdo en ayudar.

\- Yo no tengo problema en ayudarlos Satoru-san.

\- Yo creo que debemos ayudarlos, el trabajo será pesado, pero si tenemos que proteger a los ciudadanos hare lo que pueda.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo.

\- Yo haré lo que tou-sama y mis compañeros digan.

\- Bien, parece que nuestro equipo está dispuesto a ayudarlos, pero antes de aceptar ¿Podemos hablar sobre los pagos?

\- Ah, es cierto, los pagos son importantes. En principio tenemos un pago fijo independientemente si fallamos o no, sin embargo la recompensa aumentara dependiendo de cuan fuertes sean los monstruos y cuantos acabemos.

\- Mientras más criaturas acabemos, mejor será la paga. –Completo Lukeluther.

\- Y mientras nuestros equipos trabajen juntos en la misma misión la paga se dividirá a la mitad, no será un problema considerando que la paga base de esta misión es una suma considerablemente alta, gracias a que ese noble que ataco está incentivando dinero por el exterminio la paga será bastante decente aun si no descubrimos nada, ese noble está más interesado en el exterminio de monstruos más que en averiguar la causa, así que aunque seamos casi 10 personas aún quedara una ganancia bastante buena.

\- Ya veo, si es así entonces no tendremos ningún problema, estamos de acuerdo con el trato, luchemos juntos. Y ya que estaremos trabajando juntos, creo que tienen derecho a conocer nuestros rostros.

Cuando Satoru se empezó a quitarse el casco, sus amigos le siguieron y se empezaron a quitarse lo que podría cubrirles el rostro, dejando ver claramente las caras de los 4 miembros misteriosos del equipo.

El rostro de Satoru era el de un hombre en sus 30, sus ojos y cabello eran de color negro.

El rostro de Shinji era de un hombre a finales de sus veintes de cabello color zanahoria, el cabello estaba bien peinado y con ojos color café claro.

En el caso de Kintaro era el de un hombre en mitad de sus treintas, su cabello era corto y negro, tenía una barba corta pero descuidada como si no se hubiera afeitado hace varios días y sus rasgos faciales tenían cierto parecido con el de Nabe.

El rostro que sorprendió más sin duda fue el de Akemi, sin el sombrero con los velos que cubrían su cara pudieron ver mejor que ella tenía un hermoso cabello plateado, el cual estaba mayormente recogido por su sombrero y por como cayo los 4 aventureros supusieron que el cabello les llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y los rasgos de su rostro no hacían fácil saber su edad, pero considerando a altura y apariencia todos los miembros de "espadas de la oscuridad," supusieron que era una mujer entre 25 a 35 años.

\- 3 de ustedes tienen pelo y ojos negros, uno de ustedes es pelirrojo y ella tiene cabello y ojos plateados, ustedes 3 tienen rasgos físicos comunes en el sur y el de Shinji es difícil de decir de donde será, pero la señorita Akemi… nunca habíamos visto antes a una persona con ese color de ojos y cabello antes, así que no tengo idea de donde podría ser usted… no se ofenda.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo, es algo que todos me han dicho antes.

\- Los 3 hombres son más viejos de lo que creía, casi tanto como para llamarles viejos. –Susurro Lukeluther.

\- Eso es grosero, unos guerreros que están al mismo nivel de un mago de tercer nivel como Nabe-san deberían tener esa edad.

\- Nabe-san es grandiosa.

\- _"__Si tan solo ellos supieran que podemos oír todo lo que están diciendo."_

\- _"__Cierto, quisiera golpearlos porque nos están llamando ancianos."_

\- _"__Cálmate Pero-san, en este mundo los que cumplen 16 años ya son considerados adultos, así que con la perspectiva social nosotros 4 ya somos considerados unos viejos."_

\- Como pueden darse cuenta, nosotros al no ser de estas tierras llamaríamos la atención con nuestras apariencias, en especial de Akemi que no tiene la facilidad para ocultar su rostro y cabello completamente, y ahora que conocen nuestros rostros vamos a continuar ocultándolos, podríamos meternos en problemas innecesarios si otras personas supieran que somos extranjeros.

\- _"__Aunque nosotros 3 hemos usado hechizos de ilusión para ocultar lo que somos realmente."_

\- _"__Si, y lo bueno es que nadie es tan estúpido como para pedir que toquen nuestros rostros, eso sería un gran problema."_

\- Ya que cazaremos juntos, lo mejor será que resolvamos cualquier duda ahora ¿Tienen alguna pregunta para nosotros?

\- ¡YO! –Grito Lukeluther respondiendo fuertemente a la duda de Momonga.

Luego de confirmar que no había nadie más que él con preguntas, Lukeluther le pregunto a Narberal con una voz bastante clara.

\- Por favor ¡Dime si es que tienes alguna relación con alguno de ellos! –Señalo a Satoru y a Shinji.

\- …Somos compañeros. –Respondió Momonga con rapidez para ver a donde iba todo esto.

\- ¡Nabe-san me he enamorado de ti! ¡Es amor a primera vista! ¡Por favor ten una cita conmigo! ¡Y también hago esa petición a tu padre para que me deje tener esa cita! –Todos miraron a Lukeluther, sabiendo que lo que él estaba diciendo no era una broma. Los 4 jugadores miraron atentamente a Narberal, quien ahora era el foco de atención en el cuarto, los 4 temían que pudiera responder muy negativamente olvidando todas las lecciones que aprendió con Solution.

\- Lo siento, pero voy a declinar tu oferta, no me interesan las personas como tú. –Respondió de la manera más amable que podía, pero aún se sentía el veneno en ese rechazo aparentemente amable, su padre y creador estaba observando todo con detenimiento porque sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no asesinar a este chico en ese mismo instante.

Los miembros sabían que Nabe podría recibir confesiones e invitaciones de muchos hombres por su belleza, por esa razón en su entrenamiento le enseñaron a tratar de rechazar la invitación amablemente aun si era "un repugnante humano" el que la hiciera, todos internamente suspiraron aliviados al ver que por lo menos ella siguió su entrenamiento en esa parte.

\- ¡Gracias por tu amable rechazo! ¡Entonces qué tal si comenzamos siendo amigos!

\- ¡Eso dependerá de cómo estemos conviviendo en esta misión! Aunque te digo desde ya que los sujetos como tú no me agradan en lo más mínimo como pareja. –Respondió nuevamente Narberal, otra vez otra parte de su entrenamiento había sido exitosa.

Mientras todos evitaban mirar la pelea de la pareja, Peter y Nishikienrai hicieron una reverencia el uno al otro se disculparon.

\- …Mi compañero ha ocasionado muchas molestias a su hija.

\- Tendrás que disculpar a mi hija también, ella siempre responde así a las propuestas de los hombres por el constante acoso que tenía en mi tierra.

\- Entonces asumamos que no ha habido ningún problema ¿Eso está bien?

\- Claro. –Termino Momonga.

\- _"__Pero-tan ¿Acaso uno de los requisitos para ser un Ranger es ser un idiota pervertido?"_

\- _"__No te pases Nishi-san ¡Yo no intentaría actuar tan estúpido como ese sujeto!"_

\- _"__Aún tiene Narberal mucho que aprender en cuanto a la tolerancia hacia otros seres humanos, ella apenas y puede soportar estar con ellos por el entrenamiento que le hemos dado."_

Narberal admitió en las entrevistas que ella odiaba a los humanos, y solo para averiguar qué sucedería, hicieron un experimento sugerido por Tabula, para que vieran que tan bien se movería en un entorno lleno de humanos, pusieron en Narberal hechizos de ilusión de alto nivel le dijeron a ella que los "humanos" que encontraría serian esqueletos que ayudarían a entrenarla, lo que no le dijeron es que algunos de los "humanos" serian en realidad los supremos que la castigarían si no reaccionaba correctamente.

Para la desgracia de Narberal, ella reprobó la prueba cuando se le intento ir encima a Ulbert, quien le respondió el ataque con una fuerte cachetada, cuando revelaron la verdad se sentía increíblemente avergonzada, y quería ofrecer su propia vida como castigo por intentar atacar a un supremo, sin embargo, cuando le explicaron la idea detrás de este engaño, ella junto con el resto de NPC's que vieron todo el experimento (conociendo sobre la trampa) entendieron el propósito de esta prueba, y después de eso, ellos le enseñaron a tener algo de tolerancia con los humanos.

Con la ayuda de Solution, y entendiendo que propósito tenia este entrenamiento, ella trato de actuar lo menos agresiva posible, cuando fallaba, el supremo que estaba infiltrado la golpeaba como castigo por no ser tolerante, ya fuera porque lo ataco, o porque ella lo insulto. Narberal no mejoro mucho su mala actitud hacia los humanos, pero al menos termino siendo lo suficientemente tolerante como para que ella pudiera entrar en la misión de infiltración sin que ella asesinara a la gente indiscriminadamente, y dar respuestas más "agradables", sin embargo, sabían que aún tenían mucho que hacer con la tolerancia de Narberal, por lo que mientras ella aprendía a la marcha, Nishikienrai sería el encargado de vigilar que no se les fuera de las manos.

\- Muy bien Satoru-san, entonces partamos cuando los 5 estén listos. Nosotros ya estamos preparados.

\- Nosotros ya estábamos preparados para la misión, pero lo único que no hemos conseguido es nuestras raciones de comida para la misión.

\- ¿Solo necesitan comida? Si no tienen una tienda especifica que quieran usar ¿Qué tal si compran raciones secas abajo en el mostrador? Ellos las prepararan para ustedes inmediatamente.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería maravilloso, nos ahorrarían muchos problemas, así completaríamos los preparativos ahora.

\- Entonces vayamos.

Todos se levantaron y dejaron el cuarto.

* * *

Luego de regresar al gremio, encontraron que el número de aventureros se había incrementado. Varios grupos podrían ser vistos alrededor de los pergaminos, pero la mayoría de ellos ponían la atención a un hombre joven. El joven tenía pelo rubio y estaba conversando con la recepcionista y los otros aventureros escuchaban atentamente. Si los asuntos de los jugadores se veían bien cuando habían bajado, la situación había dado ahora un giro de 180 grados. La recepcionista cuando miro a los jugadores se acercó a ellos con un notorio nerviosismo al caminar.

\- _"__¿Qué sucede?"_

\- _"__No lo sé, pero pronto vamos a averiguarlo."_

\- Disculpe Satoru-san, hay una solicitud de empleo y es específicamente para usted.

Todos en la habitación estaban muy sorprendidos.

\- _"__¿Cómo es esto posible? Apenas empezamos el día de hoy."_

\- _"__No tengo idea, se supone que esto debía ocurrir cuando nosotros subiéramos de rangos y nos volviéramos más conocidos, no entiendo cómo es eso posible."_

\- _"__Estoy tan desconcertada como ustedes Nishi-kun ¿Qué está pasando?"_

\- _"__No lo sé, pero mejor Nishi-san debe enfocarse ahora en Narberal porque parece que ella está preparándose para pelear."_

Gracias a que Peroroncino estaba alerta, Narberal se puso en guardia frente a ellos y estaba preparada para desenvainar su espada y atacar, a lo que en respuesta Nishikienrai reacciono y rápidamente golpeo a Narberal fuertemente en la cabeza.

\- ¡Te advertí que no intentaras hacer este tipo de tonterías o te golpearía como castigo! –Susurro Nishikienrai para que nadie los oyera.

\- De verdad lo lamento, Tou-sama. –Respondió Narberal también en susurros.

\- Sé que tú nos quieres proteger, pero recuerda todo lo que te dijimos sobre la infiltración, tendrás que bajar la guardia un poco más.

\- Entendido, Tou-sama.

\- ¿Quién es el que hizo la solicitud? –Pregunto Momonga para que nadie pusiera atención en su compañero y su creación.

\- El señor Nfirea Bareare. –La sorpresa volvió a los jugadores al escuchar el nombre de él farmacéutico más prestigioso de esta ciudad.

\- _"__¿Qué está pasando?"_

\- _"__De entre todas las personas ¿Por qué el apareció de entre todas las posibilidades?"_

\- _"__No lo sé ¿Pero qué hacemos ahora?"_

\- _"__Tengo una idea, no digan nada, solo observen."_

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy el que lo solicito para una misión, soy Nfirea Bareare, y sobre el pedido… –Nfirea no pudo terminar gracias a la interrupción de Momonga.

\- Mis disculpas, pero nuestro equipo ya acaba de aceptar un trabajo y estábamos saliendo, así que lamentablemente no puedo aceptar el tuyo. –Respondió Momonga, y la tensión en el lugar se incrementó, y los miembros de "las espadas de la oscuridad" estaban especialmente conmocionados.

\- ¡Satoru-san! Esta es una solicitud por nombre.

\- Tal vez ese sea el caso, pero ya hemos aceptado una misión para trabajar con ustedes, por pura cortesía debemos terminar este trabajo primero.

Todos estaban oyendo al guerrero y entendieron que en términos de cortesía tenía toda la razón. Los jugadores estaban viendo a donde iba eso, pero aun no entendían que tenía planeado su líder.

\- ¿…Que tal esto Peter-san? Bareare-san aún no ha dicho cuál es el trabajo que quiere con nosotros, el pago o los itinerarios, así que lo decidiremos luego de escuchar su propuesta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Debemos empezar lo antes posible, entenderemos si terminas cambiando de misión si su propuesta y paga es mejor que la nuestra.

\- De hecho… Señor Bareare ¿le molestaría si los miembros de las "espadas de la oscuridad" escuchen nuestra discusión? Si no cerramos el trato… No, si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, por favor nos podría permitir continuar el trabajo que les prometí a ellos.

\- ¿Eh? Satoru-san ¿Sería posible que nosotros estuviéramos presentes?

\- Si. Quisiera su opinión como una de las partes involucradas.

\- _"__Bien pensado Momonga-tan."_

\- _"__Así podremos ver porque nos está contratando."_

\- _"__Tenemos que averiguar porque uno de los hombres más famosos de E-Rantel está pidiendo a unos novatos como nosotros para una misión."_

El grupo volvió rápidamente al cuarto de reuniones para que pudieran escuchar al joven farmacéutico para que explicara los detalles de la misión.

* * *

\- La recepcionista ya menciono esto, pero permítame presentarme. Soy Nfirea Bareare, trabajo como farmacéutico en esta ciudad. Sobre el trabajo, planeo hacer un viaje al bosque cercano. Como todos saben, el bosque es un sitio muy peligroso, y es por eso que deseo que usted sea mi escolta y que me ayude en la recolección de hierbas si fuera posible.

\- Guardaespaldas, ya veo. –Momonga vio la preocupación en el equipo de las "espadas de la oscuridad".

\- _"__Esto es malo."_

\- _"__Lo se Nishi-san, si tomaramos la decisión de aceptar el trabajo sería bastante complicado, no tengo experiencia en proteger a un tercero, y solo Yamaiko-san tiene las habilidades para protegerlo en caso de que ocurra una batalla."_

\- _"__Pero podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor en cierta manera."_

\- _"__¿Pensaste en algo Pero-kun?"_

\- _"__Solo observen."_

\- _"__Espero que no sea nada estúpido."_

\- Disculpe Bareare-san ¿Pero acaso sabe de la situación actual en el bosque de Tob?

\- ¿Eh? No ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Shinji-san, ustedes prometieron…

\- Lo sé, les hicimos una promesa, pero creo que Bareare-san tiene que conocer la situación considerando la misión que nos quiere encomendar, y si nosotros rechazamos la misión, tendrá que estar consciente del peligro que se puede poner el mismo o a otros aventureros si quiere buscar a otro equipo para hacer este trabajo. –Dijo Peroroncino haciendo que Peter se volviera a sentar en su lugar en silencio, entendiendo la implicación de lo que mencionaba.

Peter le conto todo lo que les habían contado a los nuevos aventureros, y explico el gran problema que se podría manifestar con este problema.

\- Ya veo, no sabía que la situación actual fuera así de mala, ciertamente es bastante peligroso, pero necesito esas hierbas porque solo crecen en esta temporada, aun con estos peligros necesito ir al bosque, siempre mi abuela y yo contratamos un equipo para hacer este trabajo. –Termino Nfirea.

\- Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si contrata a los 2 equipos para hacer esta misión? –Respondió Peroroncino haciendo que Nfirea y las "espadas de la oscuridad" quedaran sorprendidos.

\- _"__Ya veo tu idea Pero-tan, no está mal."_

\- Mi amigo tiene razón, la misión que íbamos a tomar en conjunto técnicamente no se aleja en nada con su misión, podríamos hacer las 2 al mismo tiempo, además, si el bosque es más peligroso ahora, necesitara a más gente para su protección, por no decir que el equipo "espadas de la oscuridad" tienen elementos que podrían aumentar el éxito de la misión.

\- ¡Oh! Impresionante Satoru-san, usted tiene una excelente previsión.

\- Así es, por ejemplo aunque ya tenemos un Ranger en nuestro equipo, tener 2 sería mejor para avistar un peligro que se acerque a nuestro grupo.

\- Claro, mientras más ojos atentos mejor.

\- Y aunque Akemi-san posee grandes habilidades de curación, nosotros no tenemos a alguien que sepa de hierbas medicinales y terrenos boscosos que un druida como Dine-san podría proveer.

\- Buena observación Satoru-san.

\- Bueno compañeros ¿Qué piensan? ¿Quieren ayudar a Satoru-san y a su equipo en esta misión? –Pregunto Peter a sus compañeros.

\- Claro, estaré más que encantado de ayudar a Satoru-san y su equipo con mis conocimientos de druida, además, hacer un trabajo con Bareare-san será un honor.

\- Mis talentos de Ranger estarán a su disposición, así podre mostrar que tan bueno soy a Nabe-chan. –Respondió Lukrut a lo que Nabe solo desvió la mirada nuevamente rechazándolo.

\- No tengo problemas con ayudarlos, además, Satoru-san tiene razón, serán 2 misiones que hagamos al mismo tiempo, significa más dinero, además, quizás podríamos encontrar la causa de lo que está haciendo huir a las criaturas de los bosques y podríamos ganar ese gran bono.

\- Bien, entonces creo que está decidido, esperamos que esto no le sea problemático Bareare-san.

\- No, no lo tengo, considerando lo que me contaron, no tengo problemas en pagar por protección extra, y pueden llamarme solo Bareare.

\- Muy bien, pero ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué nos contrató a nosotros? Mis compañeros y yo llegamos apenas ayer, y somos unos completos desconocidos en esta ciudad, no tengo amigos ni conocidos que hagan referencias para contratarme. Pero preguntaste por mí a pesar de eso, y ya que mencionaste que tú y tu abuela "hacen esta misión comúnmente" hace un momento, eso significa que ya contrataste aventureros anteriormente, probablemente con más rango y experiencia que nosotros ¿No es así? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ellos? –Momonga agudizo la mirada debajo del casco y la atención de todos se enfocó en Nfirea.

\- Ah, los aventureros que antes contrataba ahora están en una misión o se fueron a otras ciudades, así que estoy buscando nuevos aventureros. También… escuche el incidente que tuvieron en cierta taberna por algunos clientes que visitaron mi tienda.

\- ¿Incidente en la taberna?

\- Si, escuche que un hombre con armadura negra fácilmente lanzo un aventurero con un rango más alto que el suyo, además, los aventureros de medalla de cobre son más baratos para contratar ¿Correcto?

\- Ya veo…

\- _"__Parece que ese error de Momonga-san no deja de atraer la atención hacía nosotros, pero no sé si decir si es buena o mala suerte."_

\- _"__Diría que buena, de hecho esto es más bien una bendición disfrazada, ya estábamos planeando ganarnos la amistad de Bareare-tan, pero al parecer Momonga indirectamente nos ha acelerado el proceso."_

\- _"__Si hacemos este trabajo bien, podríamos hacer una buena conexión con alguien famoso y así ganar una mejor reputación."_

\- _"__Pero algo no cuadra."_

\- _"__¿De que estas hablando Yamaiko-san?"_

\- _"__No creo que sea solo eso el porque nos contrató a nosotros, debe haber otro motivo."_

\- _"__Mmm, si es así lo averiguaremos en cualquier momento, hasta entonces, sigamos la corriente."_

\- Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, entonces terminemos con las preparaciones para iniciar nuestro viaje.

* * *

**Cementerio de E-Rantel, esa misma noche.**

Era medianoche cuando una figura oscura flotaba a través del gran cementerio de E-Rantel.

Vestida con una capa y una capucha de color negro, avanza de forma fantasmal y única sin mover los hombros ni la cintura.

La figura hábilmente evadió la luz mágica del cementerio, ingresando a las partes más profundas. Luego de que la sombra llegara al mausoleo, se quitó la capucha, era una mujer joven de alrededor de unos 20 años, en la cima de su juventud. Sus facciones eran delicadas, confiriéndole una belleza gatuna, podría decirse que era linda, pero escondida debajo de su expresión se encontraba la ferocidad de una bestia carnívora que podría arremeter en cualquier momento.

\- Finalmente aquí. –La mujer hablo en un tono de broma, y acaricio su rubio flequillo, mientras abría la puerta de piedra del mausoleo. El sonido del metal golpeando metal venia debajo de su manto. Justo como el de una cota de malla.

Dentro del mausoleo, la plataforma donde se encontraban los cuerpos muertos se encontraba vacía. Todas las ofrendas para aquellos que habían dejado este mundo habían sido removidas.

La piedra parecía haber absorbido enormes cantidades de perfume. El olor irritaba la nariz de la mujer, frunció el ceño ligeramente y se movió hacia la plataforma de piedra.

La mujer tarareaba al mismo tiempo que presionaba una marca nada especial debajo de la plataforma.

Cuando presiono la marca, se oyó un sonido como un clic indicando que el engranaje había encajado. Unos momentos después, se podía oír crujir la plataforma mientras se movía a un lado revelando unas escaleras que llevaban debajo del suelo.

\- Estoy pasando~. –La mujer arrastraba el final de las palabras de forma despreocupada y bajo las escaleras. Volteando en una esquina llego a un vasto espacio.

El barro en las paredes y el piso estaban expuesto pero había sido trabajado por artesanos y no colapsaría fácilmente. El aire no estaba viciado, era en realidad fresco debido a alguna ventilación en algún lugar.

Este lugar no era parte del cementerio, sino de algo más siniestro.

Extraños tapices adornaban las paredes, con candelabros rojos hechos de sangre debajo de ellos, emitiendo un leve brillo rojo y el olor de sangre quemada.

El parpadeo de la luz brillante creaba innumerables sombras… habían varias cuevas dentro de este lugar, y todas ellas apestaban con el olor único de los no-muertos de bajo nivel.

La mujer inspecciono los alrededores hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un punto.

\- ¡Hey~! A la persona que se oculta ahí. Tienes visitas~. –Hablo al hombre que estaba oculto en una esquina oscura, este se estremeció. –Hola~ he venido a ver a Kaji-chan ¿Esta él aquí~? –Pregunto al hombre que no sabía qué hacer, y comenzó a temblar cuando oyó el sonido de los pasos de la mujer al acercarse a él.

\- Está bien, puedes marcharte. –Estas palabras fueron dichas por otro hombre que súbitamente se había dejado ver, dirigiéndose al hombre oculto entre las sombras.

Era un hombre muy delgado, sus ojos estaban hundidos, y su complexión era completamente diferente a la de una persona sana, no tenía cabello en el cuerpo, no solo era calvo, no tenía cejas ni pestañas. Su apariencia hacía difícil juzgar su edad, pero no debía ser tan viejo ya que su piel no estaba arrugada.

Este hombre vestía una túnica roja y alrededor del cuello llevaba una cadena hecha de huesos de animales pequeños. Sus manos eran solo huesos con piel y en una de ellas, que tenía uñas amarillas, parecía más un rostro no-muerto que un humano.

\- Hola~ Kaji-chan. –El tono casual de la mujer hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Empaña al nombre de Zuranon.

Zuranon, una poderosa y malvada organización secreta con un célebre líder, formada por encantadores mágicos veteranos, ellos eran las mentes detrás de diversas tragedias y eran tratados con hostilidad por las naciones circundantes.

\- ¿Es así…? –La mujer parecía ignorar el pedido del hombre de cambiar la forma de llamarlo, causando que frunza más el ceño.

\- …Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sabías que estaba inyectando energía a la **[Perla de la Muerte]** en este lugar. si planeas causar problemas, tengo maneras de ocuparme de ti. –El hombre entrecerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente su bastón.

\- Que malo Kaji-chan~ y yo que vine a traerte esto~. –La mujer le mostro una bonita sonrisa mientras buscaba algo bajo su capa, luego de encontrar el ítem, lo sostuvo alegremente en su mano.

Era una corona.

Incontables joyas pequeñas decoraban los hilos de oro como gotas de lluvia en una telaraña, era una delicada pieza de arte, en el centro de la corona, donde debía estar la frente, e encontraba una gran joya que se veía como un cristal negro.

\- ¡Esa es...! –Vacilo el hombre.

Estaba viendo el ítem desde un poco lejos, pero estaba seguro que esa era la corona que había visto hace tanto tiempo atrás.

\- El símbolo de la princesa Miko ¡La **[Corona de la Sabiduría]**! ¿No es ese uno de los grandes tesoros de la Teocracia Slane?

\- Eso es correcto~. Vi a una linda chica que llevaba esta extraña corona, pero ya que no le quedaba bien se la quite~. ¡Pero entonces me lleve una sorpresa! Inmediatamente la chica se descontrolo~ incluso perdió el control de sus intestinos~. La mujer no paraba de reír.

Si alguien tomaba la **[Corona de la Sabiduría]**, su actual portador que era la figura central en las ceremonias mágicas de la Teocracia Slane, la princesa Miko, terminaría en un terrible estado. No había forma de que esta mujer, quien era un antiguo miembro de la Escritura Negra, no supiera exactamente lo que sucediera al tomar la corona.

Después de todo, una de las tareas de la Escritura Negra era reunir a la princesa Miko con los dioses una vez que la corona era removida, para permitir que la siguiente princesa Miko ascienda.

\- Pero no había forma de evitarlo. Era la única forma de obtener esto~, no fue mi culpa, fue culpa del creador de la corona~.

No había forma de remover la corona de forma segura, excepto destruyéndola.

La corona sellaba la personalidad del portador, convirtiendo al humano en sí mismo en un ítem mágico de alto nivel. No debería haber alguien tan derrochador como para destruir un ítem así.

Pero existía esa persona desquiciada.

\- Hmm. Esta cosa que tuve que robar a expensas de traicionar a la Escritura Negra es basura. Debí haber tomado los artefactos divinos dejados atrás por los Seis dioses.

\- Llamar basura a la corona es un poco… –Dijo el hombre mientras la mujer inflaba las mejillas.

\- Pero es basura ¿Cierto? Solo una en 10,000 mujeres pueden usar ese ítem. Sera difícil encontrar a alguien capaz de usarla fuera de una nación como la Teocracia Slane.

La Teocracia Slane era la única nación en la región que tenía un registro de su población. Usando este registro ellos podían fácilmente encontrar un candidato adecuado para usar la corona… un sacrificio.

Si no fuera por esto, sería difícil encontrar un candidato adecuado incluso con la influencia de Zuranon.

\- Aunque es imposible robar esos artefactos divinos de cualquier modo~. Están protegidos por el monstruo más poderoso de la Escritura Negra que ha sobrepasado los límites humanos. La sangre de los 6 dioses corren por sus venas. Un bastardo ancestral~.

\- Semi-dioses… ¿Son esos tipos así de fuertes? Solo he oído de ellos a través de ti.

\- Esos tipos están más allá de ser simplemente fuertes. Tu no sabías nada porque la información es clasificada~. Si los que lo supieran fueran interrogados usando control mental, sería desastroso. Alguien dijo que si se filtraba esa información, podría desatar una guerra con las fuerzas remanentes del verdadero Rey Dragon. La teocracia se vería afectada, y a la vez destruida, así que espero que después de que puedas pretender que no escuchaste nada~.

\- Suena difícil de creer.

\- Solo piensas eso porque no has visto su poder~. De vuelta al tema: Khaljit Dale Badantel. Como un colega de los Doce Ejecutivos ¿Estarías dispuesto a echarme una mano? –La mujer finalmente había cambiado de tono.

\- Oh ¿Ahora muestras tus verdaderas intenciones? Fragmento de Quintia… y no me llames Dale, ya no uso ese nombre.

\- …Entonces, no me llames Fragmento de Quintia tampoco ¿Esta bien? Llámame Clementine.

\- …Clementine ¿En qué requieres mi ayuda?

\- ¿Acaso no es en esta ciudad donde vive una persona sobresaliente con cierto "talento"? ese tipo podría ser capaz de usar este ítem~.

\- Ya veo, es ese tipo del cual oí rumores ¿Pero no eres tú misma capaz de secuestrar a un simple humano?

\- Si, tienes razón, pero quiero crear una gran conmoción al momento de pasar a la acción~.

\- Ya veo… quieres una gran distracción mientras huyes…

\- Y que mejor manera que haciendo un gran alboroto con una ciudad siento atacada por legiones de no muertos, y para eso puedo ayudarte con el ritual ¿Qué piensas? Es un gran trato ¿Verdad?

El hombre, Khajit, entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo siniestramente:

\- Es maravilloso Clementine. Si estas dispuesta a ayudar, el Ritual de la Muerte que estaba preparando podría ser completado antes de tiempo. No hay problema, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

* * *

** Y con eso hemos terminado otro capitulo, como pueden ver, aqui es donde empiezan a parecer cosas que empiezan a separarse de la novela ligera, son detalles minusculos, pero a la larga esto empezara a generar muchos mas cambios a la larga, la tardanza para este episodio como mencione al principio fue para ir poniendo esos cambios y que mantuvieran aun algo de apego a la trama original, el cambio a la larga empezara a ser mayor conforme avancemos ¿Y que es lo que cambiara en este arco? Bueno, quiero dejarlo a su imaginacion.**

**Asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para mejorar, y no olviden que constantemente corrijo los episodios anteriores, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
